Cat's Closet
by Kazel Menra
Summary: These Miraculous stories are one shots, identity reveals, epic battles, or sweet unconnected moments in time. I will explain more inside so enter at your own risk! Now hosting A Witches Familiar. Marinette is a stitch witch with almost no magical power, yet to continue her education she must summon a familiar. The question now is will she survive the test?
1. Duet

**So I found this show because of fan art and curiosity. I have officially died because of my curiosity and been brought back by satisfaction so welcome to Cats closet! This show is so adorable and holds a ton of potential so I will try to write accordingly. Sometimes they may be OOC but to be honest I've only seen the first 10 episodes and most of those haven't even been in English so…yeah. I will write or try to write at least one story a week. Some will be simple one shots others will be multi chaptered and will be labeled accordingly. If it's a multi chaptered one you can expect updates roughly every three days unless I get impatient and already have it finished. In any case I hope you enjoy. First up is a little one shot filled with Adrienette cutesy goodness.**

 **Marinette is having a bad day and alone at school starts singing. Adrien is surprised to find her and unable to resist starts singing with her.**

* * *

 **Duet**

Marinette was having a bad day. It wasn't an unlucky day by any means it was simply a day she desperately wished she had stayed in bed for. For one thing she was exhausted from a long night of chasing an akuma and for another she hadn't completed her homework. Her mom had fussed at her as she was leaving because she looked so exhausted and only Tiki s presence had persuaded her to even get out the door a second time that day after lunch. Marinette sighed allowing her head to lay on the desk happy for the first time that day that school was almost over. Alya glanced at her a bit worried for her friend.

"Come on girl cheer up! Adrien will be here tomorrow, Nino told me." Alya whispered keeping her voice low so the teacher couldn't hear her.

Marinette almost choked, as she realized Alya though she was so down because Adrien wasn't there. Marinette knew she was just trying to help, she was always just trying to help. In fact earlier at lunch Alya had saved her from getting a bad score by letting her copy the part of the homework she hadn't done. It was no secret between them that Marinette really liked Adrien and while she had been bummed that he wasn't in school it wasn't the sole reason for her sour mood. Despite her normally cheery attitude and penchant for clumsiness around certain people she was only human. Wasn't she just allowed to have a bad day? Frustration mingled with her exhaustion and a strangled noise slipped from her throat causing the teacher to turn around. "Is there an issue?" she asked

Marinette shoved herself to her feet her face turning a bright red. "Something stuck in my throat." She managed to squeak before grabbing her bag and running out the door. She shook her head as she made her way to the bathroom exhaustion pulling at her. The bell was going to ring soon and although she could head home early Marinette found she didn't want to face the cheeriness of her home or her parents. She had a few options of course she could turn into Ladybug and go hang out on the rooftops but she knew if she did that Chat would find her. He always found her soon after transforming, it was like the cat had a secret ladybug radar built in or something. A sigh escaped her and she realized it wouldn't be a good idea to run into him feeling the way she did. Just because she was in a bad mood didn't mean she had to spread it to others.

"Marinette are you ok?" Tiki asked her tiny voice muffled from the closed purse.

"I'm just tired and grumpy. I'll be ok I think." Marinette answered walking across the courtyard to an empty classroom where she knew she could lay low as the school emptied out. The moment the door slid closed behind her the bell rang releasing the wave of happy students until the following day. A text came through on her phone a minute later from Alya asking where she had gotten off to and Marinette groaned sliding down the door to the floor. Swiftly she texted her friend back telling her she had decided to go home early to try and get some sleep. It was a flimsy excuse but it was one Alya bought immediately and she texted back a smiley face with the words 'feel better' next to it. A smile crossed her lips, the second smile to do so that day and Tiki flew out of her purse to gently nuzzle against her neck.

"I'm sorry you are having a bad day." Tiki said flying into Marinettes cupped hands

Marinette chuckled. "It happens sometimes Tiki, I'll be better tomorrow I promise."

They sat there in a comforting silence for several minutes listening to the people talking, yelling, and laughing just outside the door. Eventually all sound faded and Marinette slowly got to her feet while Tiki flew from her cupped hands back into her purse to eat some of the cookies she had stored there. Wandering around the desks and chairs Marinette moved to stand in the weak beams of sunlight that were filtering through the clouds and leaves. Leaning back against one of the desks nearest the windows she let eyes close and head tilt back as she began to hum. Singing had always made her feel better. She didn't do it in front of people, in fact not even Alya knew she could sing. It helped her release some of the tension she had been feeling and soon she found herself slowly shaking off the strange melancholy that had kept her irritable most of the day. Her voice grew stronger as the annoyance and tiredness faded, her body relaxing as she soaked in the warmth of the afternoon sun.

Adrien hated missing school for his fathers business. He put up with it of course, with a smile and perfect posture that gave no hint of the utter distaste he had for the whole thing. He despised missing a whole school day though, he missed his friends and the joy they brought to his life. Adrien knew school had ended almost a half hour ago and he knew it was a long shot but he had decided to drop by on his way home under the pretense of collecting homework. In reality he wanted to see if Nino was still at school working on a project. Texting him would have been the easiest thing to do but he had left his phone at home that day. So after convincing the driver he could in fact walk home alone Adrien wandered into the empty school. He found one of his teachers who was happy to pass along his missed assignments and unable to find anyone else he had begun to leave.

"Whats that sound?" A muffled voice asked from his pocket.

Adrien lifted his shirt slighty to see Plagg tilting his little head his eyes closed as he listened to something. "Its pretty."

Confused Adrien looked around him. He was alone in the courtyard and he couldn't see, much less hear anything. "Whats pretty? I don't hear anything."

The Kwami waved a paw at him "Listen harder." He said rather unhelpfully

Shrugging Adrien closed his eyes and went still as he reached out with his senses. At first silence reigned with the background noise of the street trumping everything else. Then as individual noises separated themselves he could make out someone… singing? He realized that it was Plaggs influence that was allowing him to hear the voice but he didn't care because as Plagg had said the voice was pretty. Eyes still closed Adrien moved towards the voice eventually coming up to a door on the opposite side of the courtyard. There was a side door to the empty class room and he slipped inside quiet as a cat on the hunt. What he saw knocked the air from his lungs and practically made his heart stop. She leaned against the desk outlined in the red sunset her head tilted back and a look of such peace on her face that for a moment all he could see before him was Ladybug. He was awestruck and in a snap decision, recognizing the song she sang he joined in his voice rising to meet hers.

Marinette hadn't heard the door open and close behind her. Nor did she hear Adriens soft footsteps or gasp of surprise. What she did hear was the strong clear male voice that rose to join hers in the song she was singing. She jolted upright her voice losing its rhythm for a moment but then she continued unwilling to turn and see who had joined her to make it a duet. Her mom had always taught her to finish the things she started and now she was glad she did. Their voices rose in strength twining around each other to become a single sound. Complementing each other wonderfully their voices and filled the small classroom with warmth of joyful music. It came to an end all too soon their voices dying off in echoes that seemed to fade too quickly. Halfway through the last stanza Marinette had finally recognized the voice that had joined hers and now that the song was done she felt far too flustered to even try turning around.

"You have a beautiful voice Marinette." Adrien whispered.

A warm chill ran through her and a sun drenched Marinette turned to face him. He was standing mostly in the shadows though two beams of sunlight from the upper windows cut across his hair and eyes. They seemed to glow in the darkness and Marinette couldn't help but think of her crazy cat partner if only for a moment. It helped to think of him though because it allowed her to say "Thank you" without a single stutter.

She could feel herself blushing as he continued to stare at her and after a moment she managed to get out "I really liked your voice too. You're beautiful… I-I mean…" her voice trailed off in a stutter as embarrassment overtook her again and Adrien smiled at her from the darkness. There was the Marinette he knew so well. He wanted to ask her why she was here so late, why she was singing alone in an empty class room. He wanted to talk to her, to get to know her, Adrien realized with sudden shock. His heart belonged to Ladybug it was true but that duet had showed him that a large part of him yearned for Marinette. She was shy though, even now standing in the red sunset she was stuttering trying to speak, seemingly unable to get a coherent sentence out. A very Chat like grin slipped across his features and he took a breath before starting to sing once again. Marinettes head jerked up her eyes going wide. Adrien raised an eyebrow in question and was overjoyed when her voice slowly rose to join his again in harmony. It was a bit squeaky and jumpy at first but then it settled out into a harmonious flow that filled the silent space between them. Her eyes had closed the moment she had answered his voice and he took the opportunity to move closer covering the short distance with soft footsteps. He came around the desk his back to the door facing the windows. His heart pounded wildly in his chest though his steady voice showed no hint of it and he allowed his hand to drop to the desk three of his fingers lightly touching her hand. Marinette startled her voice jumping again as she looked up at him realizing how close he was. Adrien didn't dare look at her worried that if he did she would stop singing and run away. To his relief she stayed her face as red as Ladybugs costume as her voice evened out. Together they finished the second song and Adrien finally looked over at her overtaken with curiosity. He wanted to sing with her again, sing and sing until the stars came out but he could tell that for the moment this was all she could handle. The magic of the moment was fading with the sunlight and although this was the warmest, most wonderful moment he'd had in a long time Adrien recognized that to push Marinette any farther wouldn't do him or her any good. He was a cat though and he like all cats knew how to be patient.

"Meet me here tomorrow after school?" he asked and Marinette looked up at him wide eyed and stunning in the red sunset.

"O-ok." She managed

Adrien in a very Chat like boost of confidence reached out and squeezed her hand gently feeling his own face heat up as hers did. Then on silent feet he slipped from the room elated at the idea that tomorrow he could hear her voice once more.

The moment the door closed Marinette collapsed to the ground her face a mad blush the hand he had squeezed clutched tight to her chest. "Oh My Gosh…" she whispered her heart pounding so hard it hurt.

Tiki flew from her purse to eye her charge and couldn't help but giggle. "Well I've told you a few times your voice is really stunning. I'm not surprised he would want to sing with you again!"

Marinette reached up to hold onto the desk so she could pull her shaky body up off the floor. Adrien had sang a duet with her and he wanted to sing with her again! Those thoughts somehow carried her out of school and home where she collapsed onto her bed all thought of sleep gone from her mind. As some of her shock wore off elation took its place and she managed to get up to do her homework humming the entire time.

The next day passed in a delirious warm blur that not even Alyas pestering could crack. She begged off hanging out after school and once she was sure she was alone Marinette snuck into the classroom. Adrien was already there standing before the windows and he grinned at her as she froze like a mouse before a cat. Slowly he held out his hand for her to take.

"I don't bite you know." He said his voice like silk as it traveled across the room.

A blush spread across Marinette face and she managed to nod still frozen by the door. The floor drew her eyes as she mentally shouted at herself to move forward. She didn't hear him approach but she did notice when he was suddenly before her one hand gently lifting her face so he could look into her eyes. There was a gentle kindness in his eyes, a look of understanding that made her heart beat wildly.

"You ready?" he asked

Marinette took a deep breath and to both of their surprise her voice came out clear and strong as she answered "Yes"

A grin slid onto his face and a small smile lifted her lips as together in the sunset drenched classroom they sang a duet.

* * *

 **Dies of cuteness overload...**


	2. The Meaning of Marigolds (Part 1)

**So here is the first part of an episode like story. Its way to big to put as a one shot so TADA! No worries though it will be posting every three days until I get to the end of this one. I really really enjoyed writing this so I hope you all enjoy it too. Oh and thanks to those people that reviewed and followed and stuff. You all blew up my email and I loved every moment of it lol. So without further nonsense on to the story!**

 **A plant akuma attacks Paris drawing the superhero duo into a battle that will change their lives forever. Rated T just to be safe.**

 **Oh yeah I forgot this last time... I dont own this show.**

* * *

 **The Meaning of Marigolds**

Her name was Mary and she was a normal happy little 6 year old girl. At least she was a happy little girl until her mom had ended up in the hospital due to an accident. She had been distraught over it until her teacher had come up with a brilliant idea. Since Mary often talked of how she gardened with her mom she had every one bring in a small flower pot and had given each child a random seed for them to take care of. Out of every ones Marys had done the best growing swift and strong as the days went by mirroring her moms recovery in the hospital. She had overheard the doctor say her mom might be able to come home soon and she was excited to be able to show her mom the tiny blossom at the end of the week. Knowing how much Mary related the tiny plants well being with her moms recovery her teacher wrote out a special pass with a smile. The children were supposed to keep their plants at school for safe keeping but she wanted Mary to bring it to the hospital so she could show her mom its progress that day on her lunch break. Little Mary was practically overflowing with joy as she made her way home from school on her lunch break skipping past the park where the older children played. She forgot to be alert as she passed the park her mind all tangled up in how proud her mom was going to be. Usually she had to be alert when she passed the park because sometimes the boys in the park were mean to her. After a small run of bad luck the boys had dubbed her Marigold, which normally wouldn't be a bad thing but because little Mary liked gardening and flowers she knew that the meaning of Marigolds were misfortune. It annoyed her but her mom had always taught her to turn the other cheek so that's what she did.

Until today.

Today they had gone too far and now she was kneeling by her broken pot that had 4 Mommy written on it, clutching the limp blossom in her hands as tears silently slipped down her cheeks. She didn't notice the black butterfly land on her limp plant nor did she notice the boys still laughing at her distraught form. She did take notice of the smooth warm voice that seemed to echo as if it came over a vast distance.

"Little Marigold. Those boys are so cruel. I can help you take revenge. I can help you grow a magnificent garden to show your mother. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. How does that sound little Marigold?"

"Yes Please." Little Mary answered and the darkness consumed her.

Marinette aka Ladybug was on her lunch break. She really loved having the ability to go home and eat or nap as she pleased. Living above a bakery meant she always had fresh snacks and sweets many of which she stored in her purse for her kwami Tiki.

"Oh Tiki I don't want to go back to school." Marinette said stretching out on her lounger in the sun. It was a perfect day not too hot or cold with a light pleasant breeze.

Tiki giggled floating just above her charges shoulder. "I'm not surprised! Its such a nice day it's a shame to have to go back indoors."

Marinette groaned as her alarm on her phone went off telling her that she needed to start heading back to school if she didn't want to be late. Slowly she climbed to her feet with a sigh. "Maybe I will have the courage to ask Adrien to the botanical garden this Friday."

"You will have to get to school first!" Tiki replied earning herself another groan from Marinette before diving into her purse. Marinette was out the door moments later bookbag in hand and she made it to school on time getting there even before her friend Alya. She sighed as her crush Adrien walked in talking to Nino and blushed fiercely as he asked "Did you have a good lunch Marinette?"

She nodded her heart fluttering wildly and managed to stutter out "Y-yep all good. Did you lunch eat… I mean lunch…" her voice trailed off in a squeak as he beamed a smile her way.

"My lunch was pretty normal." He answered good naturedly having become more accustomed to her inability to speak coherent sentences around him. Marinette nodded jerkily and Adrien had to hide a smile. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy seeing Marinette so tongue tied. She was so darn cute blushing like that. As an echoing blush started in his own cheeks he had to turn away thanking the fact their teacher chose that moment to walk into class. The bell rang moments later and as the class quieted down their teacher got out the needed supplies for that lesson before finally looking up as silence settled over the room.

"Welcome back class. We will be continuing… Yes Marinette?" their teacher asked pausing mid sentence.

"Um Alya hasn't come back yet. May I call her and make she hasn't overslept or something?" Marinette asked.

Their teacher nodded and Marinette darted out the door phone in hand and on what looked like a video of some sort. A strange niggling in the back of Adriens mind made him pull his own phone out from under the desk and scroll to a favorite site called the Ladyblog that Alya ran. A new video was posted and he watched in horror as a live feed of vines taking over down town played on the tiny screen. He stood up so fast his chair slammed to the ground causing the whole room to jump and the teacher to whirl on him.

"Mr Agreste!" she cried flabbergasted by his actions.

Adrien barely heard her, his attention solely focused on the little screen before him. Plants were coming to life and the riot of green was coming their way. Ladybug would need his help!

"I… I mean we… that is…" Adrien managed still eyeing the screen with growing horror.

Nino stared at his friend wondering what on earth had happened. It was rare to see his friend fail, and so spectacularly at that. In the next moment he didn't have to wonder though because over the speakers came the principals voice issuing and alert.

"There seems to be a wall of plant life attacking downtown and it is no longer safe on these premises. Please exit in an orderly fashion and head away from the downtown area."

Adrien was up and over the desk in a moment darting out the door before his friend could think to call after him. He made his way up to the roof managing to get to the third floor before the halls became mobbed with dozens of students and teachers.

"Plagg… PLAGG!" he called jiggling his coat pocket roughly until the tiny kwamis head poked up from his pocket.

"What? I was having a nice nap…" the Kwami complained yawning.

"No more time for napping Plagg there's an akuma on the loose we've got to help Ladybug! Claws out!" Adrien snapped and transformed as Plagg was sucked into his ring.

The transformation took mere seconds and then he was leaping from rooftop to rooftop watching for any sign of his lady. As he headed towards the center of town vines came to life attacking from every angle and more than once he was forced to use his claws to break some poor person free of the clinging vines. He was starting to panic though he still hadn't found Ladybug though her could practically feel she was nearby. Finally he spotted her in a small square fighting to free herself from several vines that had blocked off the usual exits. She was wielding her yoyo like a weed-whacker as she spun it round her petite form to keep the vines off her. From his vantage point he could tell she had no way out. She couldn't use her yoyo to escape because the moment it stops spinning the vines would swarm her. Running was out of the question too because other than the small circle surrounding her feet vines had covered every other inch of space in the courtyard. Biting his lip Chat looked around and after a moment spotted a cord that spanned the distance over the courtyard. Hoping his luck would hold just once he slashed through the cord and swung out over the space like Tarzan.

"My Lady!" he cried as he swung right at her.

Ladybug glanced up and timing it perfectly leapt straight up keeping her yoyo spinning beneath her to keep the attacking vines from ensnaring her. Chats free arm slid around her waist and she covered their backs as he landed on the rooftops. Keeping his hold on her Chat darted away from a thicket that sprang straight up through the roof pulling her along with him as the vines tried to capture them.

"I've heard the phrase 'growing like a weed' but this is ridiculous!" Chat said and Ladybug groaned as she shoved him out of the way of a particularly thorny bramble.

"Focus you silly cat, unless you want to become fertilizer!" Ladybug snapped slashing her way through several vines though they were quickly becoming backed into a corner.

Chat caught her eye as he tore several vines to ribbons and completely deadpan answered "That would stink My Lady."

"I guess I stepped right into that one." Ladybug snorted unable to keep the nervousness from her voice as their backs met a chimney.

Chat managed a dry chuckle but he realized that the only reason she was cracking any kind of joke was because they were in trouble. A wall of greenery surrounded them on all sides and they were both panting, tired from the way they had to fight this strange new foe. The vines shivered to a halt and they remained back to back ready for the next attack. Suddenly from the main wall a bud began to swell. A large Marigold flower, the size of a humans head bloomed from the bud and like something from Alice in wonderland the thing began to speak.

"I am Marigold and I am her to take your Miraculous!" The flower announced

Chat and Ladybug shared a 'what the heck?' glance before turning their attention back to the talking flower.

"Wait so that's it? You just want our Miraculous and you will stop this growing frenzy?" Ladybug asked directing Chat to get behind her with a hand. He glanced down at his staff then up realizing the vines hadn't grown over them. Nodding he moved behind her one arm pulling her firmly against him as he awaited her signal.

"Well no those boys deserve to be punished and the butterfly man promised he would help me grow a pretty garden for my mommy if I got them." The flower answered the cadence of her voice slipping to sound more like a child.

"Your Mommy? How old are you?" Ladybug asked

"Im 6." The flower answered and Ladybug felt Chat stiffen against her. This was the youngest Akumasized victim they ever had to face and so far it was the most potent.

Trying to keep her voice calm and soothing Ladybug spoke softly since the child seemed to be in a talking mood. "Instead of fighting how about we help you get to your mom? Chat and I can…"

"NOOOO!" the Flower wailed "I can't see her till the garden is done! They will be mad! Its all their fault!" the vines slung forward in an attack and Chat activated his staff sending them sky high.

The vines swarmed up the staff after them and Chat snapped it back to its normal shortened length forcing the vines to drop away as Ladybug to slung her yoyo out to a higher building to pull them away from the danger below.

"They won't get away!" Marigolds voice yelled even as Chat and Ladybug ran for their lives.

"We need to find her main body!" Ladybug yelled to Chat as they ducked, dogged and weaved around attacking vines.

"Lets get out of this tangle of weeds first!" Chat replied

"My garden is not weeds!" Marigold screeched as the skidded to a halt at the edge of the last rooftops.

A plaza lay before them the cobbles completely coated in vines. Ladybug glanced around and seeing the river knew it was their only option.

"Ready for a bath Kitty?" Lady bug asked as she started a sprint for the corner of the roof.

Seeing her gaze Chat groaned "Plagg is going to hate me." Before following her lead and sprinting for the side of the roof closest to the river. It was a mad dash with the vines coming from all sides following hungrily, eager to wrap them in their clutches. The superhero duos feet left the roof at the same time and as they jumped Chat knew they hadn't jumped far enough. Ladybug could always use her yoyo to swing them back so they didn't splat on the vine covered cobbles below but it wasn't much of an option. The plaza streaked below them covered in vines as they began their decent and the rooftops behind them held the same green promise.

"Ladybug!" he yelled holding out his hand to her falling figure. Trusting him completely she twisted midair into his arms wrapping hers tight around his neck. For a moment Chat purred at the feeling then swung his staff out forcing it to swiftly grow. It slammed into the ground jolting them both roughly before their added forward momentum drove them onwards launching them into the river. They splashed down hard, the current immediately sweeping them up as they sank. Chat immediately tried to swim for the surface but Ladybug pulled on him shaking her head as she swiftly tied her yoyo around his then her waist. He was confused for only a moment as they floated beneath the surface because in the next second a vine struck through the water missing them by less than a foot. Twisting round under water they swam with the current as fast as they could swimming deeper into the murky depths as the vines drove into the water again and again as they searched for them. They stayed under for over a minute before their limited air ran out. Chat gave in first tugging Ladybugs arm and swimming rapidly for the surface bursting upwards to gasp in great gulps of air. The river had swept them deeper into Paris and by the time they managed to get to the bank they found themselves in a whole new world of greenery. Ladybug snagged a pylon with a free hand and between the two of them they managed to climb from the water even though they were connected at the waist. As soon as they stood on firm ground Ladybug untangled her yoyo from his waist blushing slightly at the extreme close contact. Trying to ease her embarrassment the moment he was free Chat shook himself much like a dog would spraying water everywhere.

"Chat!" Ladybug squealed backpedaling as some of the water hit her.

Chat grinned rather lopsided at her his hair poofing up around his ears before he managed to try and smooth it down. "Well it has to come off one way or another! Although to be totally honest I think you look very becoming uh…" Chat trailed off turning red as she glared up at him from squeezing out her hair. He had never seen her with her hair down before and seeing it now made hit heart twist and his mind hit a dead end as he stuttered over his final words.

Feeling herself start to turn red under his unabashed gaze she straightened and flicked water from her fingertips into his face while snapping "Alley cat."

She stalked forward trying to squeegee as much water from her suit as possible leaving a trail of water as she climbed the embankment to the street determined to ignore her partner. Chat followed a moment later when he had his heart slightly more under control although he didn't think he would ever be able to get the image of his Lady hair down and soaking wet out of his head.


	3. The Meaning of Marigolds (Part 2)

**SO here is Part two! I forgot to mention that I am sticking with using Chat even though they have released it here in the US. Writing Cat Noir is just odd for me though I do realize Chat is literally cat in French… Bah whatever. We get to the good action stuff this chapter. Any comments and questions are welcome!**

 **A plant akuma attacks Paris drawing the superhero duo into a battle that will change their lives forever. Rated T just to be safe.**

 **Oh yeah I forgot this last time... I dont own this show.**

* * *

 **The Meaning of Marigolds**

 **(Part Two)**

Ladybug was waiting for him by the final barrier and together they peeked up over the half wall that separated the incline they were on and the main street. There was complete silence in the street beyond and it wasn't hard to see why. Green covered the walls and sidewalks trees randomly sprouting in every other available space. A riot of color from flowers of all species dotted the landscape making Ladybugs breath catch in wonder.

"Wow it's too bad the city can't look like this all the time." Ladybug whispered

"Yeah but where are all the people?" Chat asked his voice just as soft as they hopped over the wall and started to make their way down the street. They were both nervous surrounded on all sides by greenery that they knew could come to life at any time. Spying a strange looking pod Ladybug investigated as Chat moved to look at something that caught his own attention. Gently sweeping some dirt from its membranous surface she barely withheld a shriek as she spied a face peering back from within the pod. She stumbled back into Chats arms who seeing the alarm on her face pulled her back further behind him.

"What is it?" He hissed sweeping his staff before him wanting to poke the pod and see for himself what had alarmed his Lady so badly.

Ladybug pressed a hand to her racing heart and gripped his shoulder with the other. "S-sorry I just wasn't expecting that. It's a person in that thing but I-I just wasn't expecting that."

Chat flashed a grin over his shoulder his stance relaxing immediately "Not one for horror films are we My Lady?"

Ladybug shoved him roughly "Hush you rotten cat."

Slipping his baton back into place at the small of his back he moved forward pressing a claw to the membranous surface. The person inside appeared asleep and he felt a creepy chill run up his spine even though he had know what to expect.

"Should I try to get them out?" Chat asked curiously. "I could use cataclysm if we can't pull them out."

Ladybug shook her head "We need to find this Marigolds main body before we can get anyone out. Plus I don't think you can use your cataclysm enough times to free everyone."

She pointed up the street where more pods showed through the greenery and Chat grinned helplessly rubbing the back of his head.

"After you then My Lady." Chat said gallantly bowing one hand spread towards the green covered street.

Ladybug snorted fainting displeasure but as she passed him whispered "Stay close."

Chat could hear the nervousness in her voice. They had never faced an opponent like this before. They didn't know what to expect and unlike all other times they were surrounded. "Always." Chat whispered back eliciting a slight blush from his Lady.

They picked a random path doing their best to avoid touching the larger vines that hung and draped across random parts of the street. They had found by accident when Ladybug had brushed one oversized vine the thing had begun to move sending out tendrils toward where her position was. Chat had yanked her out of the tendrils path and they had moved as far as they could from the vine ducking under a bus until it had settled back into place. They had been walking for a while in silence when Ladybug finally spoke up. "I don't know if we are making any progress or not Chat. Maybe we should try for higher ground and see what we find?"

"What a pur-fact suggestion." Chat answered unable to resist

Ladybug rolled her eyes and started looking for a good wall to scale that wasn't covered in vines when Chat grabbed her arm and slung it around his shoulders before pulling her close and elongating his staff.

Once they were above rooftop level he sat her on his knee clinging to his staff with his feet and one hand. "Didn't we talk about this once before?" Ladybug asked ignoring her fluttering heart.

Chat grinned at her and winked "Yes but…what?" he asked seeing the strange look cross her features. She pointed and following her finger swallowed hard at what he saw.

It was obvious where the akumasized person was at this point. A large tree like structure was growing near the Eiffel tower. Pods hung from branches and Chat bet that each pod held a captive human.

"Well at least we know where we are going now." Chat said his voice awed by what he saw.

"Yeah but how are we supposed to fight that?" Ladybug asked feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sheer size of the problem before them.

To her surprise Chat pressed his face to her neck in a nuzzle pulling her tight against him. "Chat!" she squeaked unable to pull away due to the precarious position they were in.

"You will think of something My Lady. For now lets just get a closer look." Chan said his voice slightly muffled.

"F-fine." Ladybug stuttered "But first put me down."

Chat huffed containing his laughter and leaned forward so they fell onto a roof. They hit the roofs running finally having a decent target to aim for. Even up on the rooftops they had to avoid vines and several times they had to go out of their way even crossing back down to street level to get through certain areas. At one point they wondered if they could simply cut through the vines but since they didn't want to alert Marigold to their presence they didn't want to chance it. They had just made it to the end of the rooftops before the large tree when both of their miraculous beeped signifying they didn't have a lot of time left. They glanced at each other nervously neither one wanting to have to de-transform in such a hostile environment.

"Do you have enough for cataclysm?" Ladybug asked and Chat nodded "Yeah what about Lucky Charm?"

Instinctively she brushed her fingers across her earrings then nodded. "I should. If something goes wrong though we book it to the river agreed?"

Chat sighed not liking the idea of another dip but nodded anyways to make her feel better. "Is there any other place we could run to?" he asked simply because she didn't look as if she wanted another dip in the river either. After all the sun was starting to go down and the river wasn't the cleanest water around.

Nibbling on a lip Ladybug shrugged "I really don't know. Hopefully we can wrap this up and it wont be an issue. By the way does that look like a person sleeping to you?" she asked and Chat realized that as he had been staring at her she had been eyeing the tree and field before them trying to find the akumasized person. Berating himself and following the petite finger he soon spotted what appeared to be a small human form curled into a ball near the roots of the tree.

"Huh. I half expected them to be underground." Chat commented

"What? Why?" Ladybug asked curiously.

Chat shrugged as they made their way down off the roof careful not to disturb the greenery around them. "I don't know the whole plant thing just made me think underground."

There was no real cover once they got away from the buildings and nervously they moved forward feeling as though they were walking quite helplessly into a trap. Passing into the shade of the giant tree they approached the sleeping child on nearly silent feet. The little girl looked completely normal to both of them and Ladybug gripped her yoyo tight a feeling of apprehension nearly swallowing her whole. Something wasn't right. They were in the right place she knew. She could practically feel the akuma slinking around but the person before them didn't seem right almost as if…

"It's a decoy!" She hissed a moment too late as Chat reached out to the child.

The child dissolved turning into a mass of writhing vines that had thorn like projections for teeth. Chat cried out as two of them managed to land solid blows their thorny fangs sinking into the soft flesh of his arm.

"Chat!" Ladybug choked out spinning her yoyo slicing the vines as she simultaneously pulled him up and back.

Vines sprang from the earth around them turning the once grassy open space into a living writhing mass of green. "Use your charm! I'll keep them busy!" Chat yelled careful to keep his bitten arm out of sight. He didn't give her a chance to reply charging straight at the main root invoking "Cataclysm!" as he threw himself forward. He had never used his power on something so massive before and so far he had never used it on anything living either. He didn't know what would happen, all he could think about was giving Ladybug enough time to invoke her own special power.

Ladybug could only watch in horror as the appearance of the child dissolved into mass of vines that attacked her partner biting into him and making him cry out. She had cut him free but then instead of running like they had agreed the fool had charged for the trunk invoking his secret power cataclysm. Ladybug knew what she had to do and she refused to allow his distraction to go to waste. Dodging a vine that sliced her way she cried "Lucky charm!" sending her yoyo high into the air. There was a brief flash of light and a small square piece of paper floated from the sky to land in her hands. "A picture?! What in the world…" she didn't get to finish her sentence for in the next instance a loud shriek forced her to cover her ears. Instantly she saw the reason why. Chats Cataclysm had scored a direct hit on a main root of the tree and it was quite clearly dying. Vines sprang from the tree smashing him away from the root and Ladybug sprinted forward catching him with her body before they slammed into the hard ground.

Ladybug pulled herself out from under him swallowing hard as she realized the bite marks from the vines were turning green under his torn suit. He groaned as her movement forced him to roll forward but she could tell he was still conscious though barely and he stared up at her dazed.

"Run Ladybug." He managed seeming to come more to his senses as she slashed at some vines that were coming far to close. Wincing he tried to sit up. "I'll keep it distracted."

He didn't say it but she knew what he meant. 'Run save yourself. This thing is too big for us to fight.'

For a moment the world seemed to disappear from around her and tears welled into her eyes. He was hurt. Really hurt and he was going to sacrifice himself so that she could get away. She didn't know what she looked like as he gazed up at her but it must have been one heck of a sight because he reached for her an incredibly worried look on his face. Her hand moved on its and the world slammed back into focus as it connected sharply with his cheek. Chat jerked back shocked and Ladybug grabbed his arms swinging him like a child up onto her back. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she dodged a volley of vines sprinting away from the great dying tree.

"I will not run, and I will never leave you behind! Never ask that of me again!" She practically screamed at him as he wrapped his good arm around her clinging with his legs as she sprinted towards the buildings. If he answered her it was lost in a second earsplitting wail echoing once more up from underground.

Ladybug used her yoyo and every trick she knew to get away over the rooftops and she didn't stop running even when the vines stopped chasing them momentarily. The only thing that cut through her single minded idea of FLEE was when her miraculous beeped signifying her transformation was going to wear off very soon. At the very next rooftop balcony Ladybug practically collapsed dropping to her knees and allowing Chat to finally let go of her. He flopped back with a groan and Ladybug twisted around helping him to sit slightly more comfortably against the rough brick.

"Chat…oh Chat I'm so sorry…" she murmured still gasping for air as she reached towards his injured arm.

"Not to worry My Lady. I deserved that slap. I never should have asked that of you." Chat answered and Ladybug felt that same feeling of hopelessness hit her causing her eyes to tear up again. Both of their miraculous beeped again and she could see on his ring that he only had the single piece of pad and one toe left. Her hands brushed his shoulder ready to tear the sleeve to get a better look at the injury but he stopped her from touching his arm instead curling the injured limb around his chest. "There isn't anything you can do Ladybug." He said softly and she sat back surprised at his reluctance.

"What are we…" she started only to be cut off by a furious voice.

"How dare the nasty little kitty hurt mommys Tree! Now I'm going to find you little kitty and take your miraculous!" it screamed and the two of them winced instinctively moving towards each other.

"Did you use Lucky Charm?" Chat asked and Ladybug nodded pulling the red and black spotted paper from her compact. Flipping it over the two of them eyed the photo which was of a little girl about 6 years old and her mother. The two of them were smiling joyfully waving at the camera gardening trowels in hand. "Ok so we know the kids name is Mary at least." He said head falling against the bricks as he let out a sigh.

"Huh?" Ladybug asked and he gently tapped a claw to the photo where she could make out a name tag pinned to the child's shirt front.

"Ok but that still doesn't tell us how to defeat this Marigold." She whispered as their miraculous beeped again.

"Ladybug." Chat whispered catching her attention immediately the seriousness of his tone not lost on her. "Listen to me and please don't slap me again. You need to leave me here."

"No." Ladybug snapped. "I don't care if you see who I am. I am not leaving you here alone."

Chat grinned up at her weakly "I'm sorry My Lady but you may not have much of a choice. Once my transformation wears off the venom from those plants will take over and I'll be cocooned like those other folk we found on the street."

Ladybug froze the horror of what he had just explained hitting her at once. "I…I cant do this without you. Please Chat…" she begged her eyes welling with tears again. She felt useless, helpless, and what was worse there was nothing she could do except watch time run out.

"You wont be alone. Plagg will help you." In the next moment he pulled his ring off reverting to his civilian form. Adrien sat before her and Ladybug felt her jaw come unhinged falling open, her heart breaking in two at the level of trust he had just displayed. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, and without another word he placed his miraculous ring into her palm forcing her fingers to curl around it. That motion brought her back a little and she managed to splutter "A-Adrien?!"

He eyed her strangely a very Chat like grin flitting across his face even as he flinched in pain. "So you do know me. I don't know who you are but I know you can do this. Take care of her for me Plagg."

A small black kitten kwami floated out to hover before him. "I will. We will come back for you."

"I know you will. I'll be waiting paw-tiently." Adrien managed his gaze moving to focus on her.

Ladybug swallowed hard barely registering the terrible pun. Her gaze was fixed on his arm, his now green arm to be exact. As she watched green tendrils sprang from it slowly starting to spread up his arm moving away from the bite wounds. The sight was making her feel distinctly ill and she tore her gaze away from it forcing herself to look directly into Adrien's eyes. He slumped against the wall his eyes half open as he tried to fight what was happening. Finally voice cracking she managed to speak "I will fix this and I will come back for you. So hold on because… because I love you."

His eyes flew wide open and he gaped at her even as the tendrils swept across his chest. Gently she pressed her lips to his and pulled back as the vines made their way across his neck. His eyes fluttered and he grinned at her "Best goodnight kiss ever…" he managed before slumping back unconscious.

Marinette wasn't anywhere near ready to leave him but she pulled back not wanting to get entangled in the vines as they finished cocooning him and began secreting a gel that she assumed would become the strange membranous layer she had seen and felt on the earlier pod. A moment later her own miraculous gave a final warning beep then her transformation undid itself leaving her feeling very vulnerable and alone on a random rooftop.


	4. The Meaning of Marigolds (Part 3)

**So here is Part three! I am so very glad everyone is enjoying this story! In this chapter lots and lots of running around… Hehe just wait till you get to the end. Two more chapters after this and this story arc will be complete! I didn't realize it had grown quite so large. Oh well suspense is fun right!**

 **A plant akuma attacks Paris drawing the superhero duo into a battle that will change their lives forever. Rated T just to be safe.**

 **Oh yeah I forgot this last time... I dont own this show.**

* * *

 **The Meaning of Marigolds**

 **(Part Three)**

As the flash of light dissipated Marinette held out her hands instinctively allowing both kwami to flop tiredly into her cupped palms.

"You should put my ring on so it can't get lost or stolen." Plagg said when she didn't move for several minutes.

"I-I don't know what to do." Marinette whispered feeling as if she weren't quite connected to her body.

"Put on my ring and find a place to hide." Plagg answered and Marinette focused her eyes on the tiny kitten in her palms.

"I think she is in shock Plagg. She really likes that boy Adrien and to find out that not only is he Chat but that she has to leave him…" Tiki trailed off looking up at Marinette whose gaze had locked back on the newly forming pod.

"She had better come out of it soon because we don't have a ton of time." Plagg replied causing Marinette to blink and shake her head roughly.

"S-sorry..." Marinette whispered her fogged over mind starting to clear a little. Plagg grinned weakly up at her and opened his mouth when a voice interrupted whatever the kwami was going to say next "Hereeee kitty, kitty, kitty…." The voice of a 6 year old girl sang spookily. "Comeee ouuut kitty, kitty, kitty."

Hearing the voice sent a shiver of fear through her and in the late afternoon sun Marinette could make out several vines sweeping over the rooftops nearby. She didn't know where it came from but a memory of Chat, a grin firmly in place, leaping in front of her to take a blow meant for her crossed her minds eye and deep within her a spark of stubbornness answered the shiver of fear.

"No. I will not give up. Not here, not now." Marinette said and slowly, shakily, she stood. "You guys can both fit in my purse so I can run right?" Both Kwami flew up from her palm and nodded before diving into the small bag.

Looking around the rooftop Marinette slid Adriens ring onto her finger as she fixed her position firmly in her mind so she could return later. Slowly she closed her eyes as she struggled to come up with an idea of what to do next the ring weighing heavily on her finger.

"For something so small it feels incredibly heavy." Marinette whispered twisting the band.

"That's because you carry his heart." Plagg said from the purse.

Instead of intimidating her Plaggs words warmed her and in the next second Plagg asked "Do you have any cheese?" ruining the moment.

Marinette managed a weak chuckle. "We will have to find you some as soon as I get us somewhere safe."

"Oh Kiiiittttyyyy…." The little girls voice warbled again but this time instead of making Marinette flinch in fear it simply annoyed her. Picking out a path along the closest rooftop Marinette darted forward leaping across the gap between the buildings.

"Uh I think they know we are here." Tiki noted as the vines swung towards them as if sensing her movement.

"Wonderful." Marinette panted and put on a burst of speed so she could clear a larger gap as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She had been awake since the early morning and had so far spent most of her afternoon fighting, dodging, and getting slammed by psycho vines. Marinette was in great shape from being Ladybug but even her body had its limits and she was getting tired. As she cut across a rooftop a vine surprised her cutting off her initial path. Ducking sideways her feet almost sliding out from under her she cut away from its sweeping arc and sprinted forward to the edge of the roof where she jumped crossing a span that she could usually clear with ease. Her exhaustion betrayed her however and she nearly fell short the tips of her toes just making the edge so she tipped forward rolling across a small soon to be vegetable bed. The fresh dirt made for a soft landing and with only a few small bruises to show for the near miss she stumbled back to her feet covered in dirt. Swiftly making her way to the edge of the bed Plagg flew up from the purse taking in her disheveled appearance. "Kid you've got to find a place to hide. You can't run from those vine things forever."

Marinette nodded tiredly as she kept an eye on the vines as they swept the rooftops for her. Jumping across the gaps seemed to confuse them in their search for her at least. "I've got to get off the roofs. I'm getting too tired to keep leaping about like this, I'm going to end up missing one of these times."

Tiki darted up from her purse and pointed at a small alcove on the other side of the roof. "That looks like an entrance!" she said catching Marinette attention. She made it all of two steps towards the door however before a vine slid across it slinging out tendrils that searched the small space. Finding nothing the vines headed in her direction and Marinette turned running the opposite way hissing "No time."

She was swiftly running out of roof with nowhere to jump to next. Just as she was starting to feel cornered she spied a length of cord off to the one side that was probably used for washing. Thanking her luck Marinette ran forward scooping it up and coming to the end of the roof she swiftly tied it to a bar that jutted up from the roofs edge. She tossed the rest of it over the side peering down to see some planters about three quarters of the way down. Seeming to sense what she was about to do Tiki flew down and tugged on the cord herself asking "Will that hold you Marinette?"

Marinette shrugged "I guess I'll find out." She answered dropping over the side of the building as the vines started sweeping the part of the rooftop she had just been on. The cord held her weight just barely and she swung wildly as she ducked some dangling tendrils while trying to lower herself to the street. The cord bit into her hands painfully and the slight twang sound was all the warning she had before the cord snapped. Being Ladybug had had given her many new skills and swinging from rooftop to rooftop using nothing but a yoyo had greatly sharpened her reaction time. Plummeting towards the ground Marinette flailed wildly refusing to scream. As she fell Marinette twisted feet first instinctively as she frantically tried to snag the wall. A moment later her hand caught the wrought iron decoration of one of the window box she had seen from the roof top. She held on for dear life praying the box would support her weight as her body jolted to a painful stop, her shoulder and arm protesting the motions she was putting it through. Ignoring the pain she grabbed the box with her other hand and slowly started to heave herself up so she could peer into the window. Her luck held with the window box and as a bonus the window was already half way open. To her amusement both Tiki and Plagg were gripping the shoulders of her jacket doing their best to try and help her as she scrambled in through the window. She slithered through the gap falling to the floor in a heap and decided to stay there.

"Marinette the window!" Tiki cried waving too catch her attention. Recognizing the danger of the vines possibly following her in she lunged forward slamming the window shut then collapsed to the floor a frantic giggle slipping from her lips.

"Marinette?" The two Kwami queried concerned for the young girl.

A lump seemed to form in her throat and Marinette found she couldn't answer. Her vision blurred as she stared out the window and to her surprise she could feel a tear leak from one of her eyes. A wave of pity, fear, and countless other emotions rolled through her.

"I need to keep moving." Marinette whispered to herself turning on her knees to face the concerned Kwami. They hovered in the air watching her, their expressions unreadable. Sniffing Marinette swiped a stray tear from her cheek and once more climbed to her feet.

"Lets get you guys something to eat and we can figure out to do from there." She said her voice soft. "Cheese Please!" Plagg cried making a brief smile flicker on her lips.

They were in someone's apartment and from the look of things they hadn't been home when the akumas attack had started. After checking that the windows and doors were secure Marinette moved into the kitchen and found the Kwami and herself something to eat. She felt a little bad stealing this random persons food but she knew that she didn't have much of a choice.

As they ate Marinette started to make a plan. "This place seems safe enough so I think we should stay here until its dark out and regain some of the energy we will need to fight. Plants don't move around much at night so if this Marigold holds true to that we will be able to sneak up on her then. Adri.." her voice broke for a second and she cleared her throat before continuing. "Chat was right I think when he said she is underground so we can probably find her either in the metro or the catacombs."

"There won't be a ton of room for you to maneuver around down there." Tiki warned and Marinette nodded.

"I will have to find a flashlight or something to use so I can see too." Marinette said already thinking of stuff she would have to collect.

Plagg snorted "You won't need a flash light. You will have night vision because you will be using me."

Marinette blinked not thinking she heard him properly. "Using you? I can do that?"

Plagg nodded swallowing a large chunk of cheese whole. "Adrien gave me to you willingly and I want to help you so you will have access to all of Chat Noirs powers. You can use them in conjunction with Ladybugs normal powers too. Just say Claws Out to give me a heads up as to when you decide to go for it."

Swallowing the bit of fruit she had in her mouth Marinette asked "I can give you back to Adrien when this is all over right? Using you power won't mess up your connection with him?"

Plagg shook his little head "Nothing can mess up our connection. Besides you're already a part of our connection. How do you think he always finds you so darn fast?"

Marinette chuckled dryly and stood once more. "If we are going to do this we need to get some sleep. Do you guys mind taking watches?"

"You go to sleep Marinette we will keep watch and wake you once its fully dark." Tiki answered and Marinette managed a small smile before wandering over to a small couch and collapsing into it. She was unconscious almost instantly.

Something nudged her in the darkness whispering. Marinette groaned and tried to roll away from the nudging only to meet empty space then suddenly the floor. "Gah!" Marinette cried as she hit the ground coming awake instantly.

"Marinette! Are you ok?" Tiki cried her little body producing enough of a glow that she could see her hovering less than a foot above her.

"Tiki?" Marinette asked confused as she sat up. It was pitch black in the room and Marinette could only just make out the generalized shapes that were furniture. As more shadows came into focus in the dark room, a small pair of green eyes shined out of the darkness making the air catch in the back of her throat.

"Boo!" Plagg cried and dodged Marinettes hand chuckling as she swiped at him in fear.

"Plagg!" Tiki scolded and the events of the day came swarming back to Marinette.

"It… It wasn't a dream then." Marinette whispered to herself pressing her lips to the metal band that encircled her finger.

"Sorry Ladybug but we haven't escaped this nightmare quite yet." Plagg said quietly. "However, if you want to go after this Marigold now is probably the best time."

"Lets get to it." Marinette answered climbing to her feet. She was no longer exhausted though her shoulder and some other parts of her were very sore or stiff from the skirmishes as well as sleeping in a single position for such a long time. Tiki led the way with Plagg following close behind whispering to Marinette where to step as they made their way out of the apartment and to the main stairs.

"How long was I asleep for?" Marinette asked as she began to feel her way up the stairs.

"About 8 hours." Tiki answered causing Marinette to stumble.

"Eight?!" Marinette cried "Why did you let me sleep that long?!"

"Besides the fact that you needed the rest?" Plagg quipped dryly

"This akuma has been on the loose since lunch… yesterday now! It's never taken us this long to wrap up a capture before!" Marinette hissed worried for the people of Paris especially those that had been cocooned.

"Its not like you could help it, besides the vines really only stopped fully moving about two hours ago. Plus your body and mind needed to recover from the shocks it had received, also now's the best time to move about if you're a creature of the night." Plagg grumbled

"Yeah well I'm not really a creature of the night either!" Marinette whisper screamed in his direction since she couldn't actually see where he was.

"You will be once you go through that door." Plagg retorted and received a scolding hiss from Tiki as they arrived at the rooftop exit.

"We are with you all the way Marinette." Tiki whispered to her placing a gentle kiss on her nose.

"Trust your gut. You will be ok." Plagg said his green eyes hovering creepily out of place in the darkness.

"Ok…ok…I can do this." Marinette whispered to herself the very air around her changing as she focused. "Tiki, Plagg, Spots On and Claws Out!"

Closing her eyes as the transformation swept over her Marinette noted that it felt very different from normal. As the light of the transformation died she shifted trying to place what felt so strange. For one thing she felt stronger her soreness disappearing for the moment.

"You can use all our powers and you have our combined strength too." Tikis voice whispered to her in her mind.

Warmth surged through her giving her the courage to open her eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw the person standing off to the side of her. She twisted towards them hands coming up only to realize that it was her reflection in a mirror.

"Who the heck puts a mirror on a rooftop exit?" she muttered feeling slightly embarrassed by her knee jerk reaction.

Having night vision was really cool though and curious she took a step closer while eyeing the changes to her costume. Ears adorned her hair and a petite bell hung around her neck. Her gloves ended in claws and she could feel the difference in traction of her clawed shoes. She couldn't really make out colors very well even with the night vision but she could tell her normal spots mostly covered her body except where they swirled to what she assumed was solid black at her hands, feet, neck, and belt. Reaching behind at the small of her back she discovered Chats Baton and a tail to her amusement. Her yoyo hung in its normal position at her side.

"I'm so glad plants don't use cameras." Marinette muttered thinking of how Alya would be having a field day if she could see her like this. Turning away from her reflection she slowly cracked the door to the roof open alert for any incoming attacks or stagnant vines. Seeing neither she slid out the door on silent feet and started her run over the rooftops towards what she hoped would be the final battle between her and Marigold.

* * *

 **Everyone Welcome Ladycat! So I actually have no idea if this is possible for a single person to use two kwami at the same time but I suppose it would have to be. Otherwise why would Hawkmoth want the other miraculous if he couldn't use them?**


	5. The Meaning of Marigolds (Part 4)

**I am feeling decidedly impatient today so its here! A day early! The final battle between hero and akuma! Who will survive as claws and thorns clash?**

 **A plant akuma attacks Paris drawing the superhero duo into a battle that will change their lives forever. Rated T just to be safe.**

 **Oh yeah I forgot this last time... I dont own this show.**

* * *

 **The Meaning of Marigolds**

 **(Part Four)**

It took almost another hour of careful progress to make her way back to the tree where she and Chat figured Marigolds main body was. The tree was still slowly repairing itself and Ladycat marveled at how powerful cataclysm really was. Knowing what she needed to do Ladycat made her way over to the nearby metro station and moved headlong into the darkness.

Once the darkness of the tunnel really enveloped her Ladycat found that even with the night vision she could hardly see. She traveled past the cocooned ticket stands and jumped the gates before moving further down into the metro as she searched for her quarry. Time was lost to the darkness and it was only Plagg and Tikis voice whispering in her mind that kept her from totally freaking out. Cocoons were everywhere down here and they gave off an eerie light that allowed her to just barely make out the people within. It made her feel as if she was being constantly watched and it set her nerves horribly on edge. By the time she was used to the strange glow she began to notice the overwhelming quiet the tunnels had. The silence made her anticipation that much worst because Ladycat was used to these places being loud and bustling filled with people going about their day.

"Marinette it's ok these people won't have any negative effects from being cocooned. Once you release Lucky charm everything will go back to normal." Tiki whispered her words giving Ladycat strength.

"Yeah but can we hurry? Co-transforming is taking way more energy than I thought it would." Plagg complained as Ladycat hid a smile and Tiki told him to quit whining.

Eventually a different light source began to filter in from somewhere and as she moved forward Ladycat began to have to watch where she placed her feet. Vines crisscrossed the floor and when she turned the corner Ladycat froze awed by the sight before her. A single clear teardrop shaped bulb glowed in the darkness. The roots all sprang from the top of the bulb driving into the roof and covering almost all other available space. The little girl hung in the center of the clear bulb curled in on herself looking very similar to an orange and yellow pompom. Green accented gloves and boots and she was clutching what looked like a single black daisy flower. Ladycat didn't know how but she could just tell that the akuma was in that flower. Target acquired she moved forward ready to sling her yoyo the moment she came into range. Suddenly at the worst possible time the miraculous on her finger beeped signifying its count down.

"Oops" Plagg whispered in her mind as Marigolds eyes snapped open and her body twisted towards her.

"Bad kitty!" she shrieked and the walls seemed to come to life.

"Dammit!" Ladycat hissed and tried to dodge while getting ever closer the girls body. Spinning her yoyo she wielded it like a weed-whacker slashing through plants, roots, and anything else that got in her way. She made little headway though, for every two steps she took forward she had to leap one back to avoid some blow. After a minute of little to no progress she managed to lookup to find little Marigold watching her strangely.

"Your name is Mary right?!" She shouted her voice echoing in the open space.

Marigold flinched before yelling "My name is Marigold!"

Throwing herself sideways spiked vines swiftly following Ladycat yelled back "No its not. Your mom named you Mary not Marigold!"

The vines froze inches from her body and Ladycat gingerly slid backwards before picking herself up off the ground watching the child the entire time. "Mary, you need to calm down. I-I don't know what happened to make you do this b-but you need to stop." She managed panting for air.

Marigolds face scrunched "Those mean boys broke my mommies flower. I was bringing it to her in the hospital to help her feel better and they BROKE IT!" her last few words came out as a scream and the vines around Ladycat twisted some of them growing wicked looking thorns. Ladycat tensed but they didn't attack…yet.

"Those boys ought to get a spanking but why did you attack all of Paris?" Ladycat asked and the little girl looked up at her blankly.

"The butterfly man said he would help me make a garden so my mommy could see it from her window. That's why I was growing the tree, but then the bad kitty poisoned my tree." Her eyes flashed suddenly and Ladycat could see the purple moth like mask surround her face.

"Mary don't listen to the butterfly man! He's a bad guy and he is using you!" Ladycat cried taking several steps towards her in desperation.

"Bad kitty!" she screamed and Ladycat knew she had lost her again.

The ground around her shook and slew of roots that plummeted from the roof acting as if they were going to skewer her. Part of the roof dropped with them and she sprinted forward dodging debris as it rained down. Her plan was shot and as the earth above her groaned Ladycat knew she had to get out of this hole if she wanted to survive this battle. Realizing she was going to have to retreat again Ladycat cursed twisting over a hammer shaped root that tried to squash her. Drawing Chats staff from the small of her back she elongated it sending her soaring straight up towards where she could just make out the faintest bit of moonlight. About halfway up the vines blind sighted her ripping the staff from her hands and sent her smashing into the ground. Rolling swiftly the side to avoid another thorny attack she fetched up against the bulb like pod that Mary was in.

"Hello Kitty." Marigold said and Ladycat bounced to all fours resisting the urge to hiss at her as her hair torn loose from its normal pigtails literally stood on end. Vines slithered like snakes towards her and Ladycat jumped at the pod sinking her claws into the membranous surface as she desperately started to climb. A crazy plan clicked into place and she desperately hoped she had the energy to do it. If she could use cataclysm on base of the root system she hoped that it might curb Marigolds power enough that she could get the akumasized flower away from her. Seeing the vines rapidly closing in on her position Ladycat launched herself at the root base crying "Cat…" only to be cut off with a scream. Thorny vines slashed into her legs halting her mid air. Her upper body slammed back into the bulbs surface her momentum instantly halted and she flipped over slashing the vines with her claws. They loosened for a second and even as she tried to twist out of their grip more swarmed to join them biting into her as they pinned her legs and one arm to her side. Thorns dug deep into her flesh and Ladycat cried out again feeling the venom hit her system. With a shudder that caused the thorns to dig deeper Ladycat realized that her time was now extraordinarily limited. The thorns hurt and as the vines squeezed tighter desperation filled her.

"Stop please!" Ladycat wailed and the thorns all at once withdrew back into the vines as she was suddenly shoved forward into the bulb.

Marigold hovered before her a small frown on her tiny face. She reached forward and Ladycat flinched back as she pressed a small hand to her cheek. "You're crying." She stated

"It hurts." Ladycat answered and even though her one arm was free and the stupid akumasized flower was within reach she found that she simply didn't have the strength to take it from her.

Marigolds hand dropped to her side and to Ladycats shock tears filled her tiny eyes "I didn't want to hurt you but Marigolds are known for misery."

Ladycat realized that the girl was talking about the meaning of flowers and a swell of pity surged through her. "They are also known for passion and creativity." She countered

Marigold looked her in the eyes as Hawkmoths mask showed up around her face once more. "The butterfly man wants this mir…mirac…"

"The miraculous." Ladycat whispered helping her out and Marigold nodded.

Ladycat didn't know what to say, what to do. She could feel that they were at a cross roads, that things were about to tip past the point of no return. Usually she would use her Lucky Charm when she felt like this but with one arm pinned she didn't know what to do. Suddenly as if simply thinking the words invoked it the world grayed out. Marigold flashed polka dotted, then her own hand and with a sudden clarity she remembered the photograph.

"Mary, is this what you want?" Ladycat asked her voice soft.

To her surprise Marigold shook her head. "I want my mommy." She whimpered even as the mask reappeared again brighter this time and the vines tightened around Ladycat making her gasp in pain. "The butterfly man is yelling at me."

Ignoring the pain Ladycat moved slowly, pulling the photo free of her pinned glove and with her free hand held it out to her. "I will bring you to her if you want."

Abandoning the black daisy for the photo Marigold clutched the photo tight tears spilling down her tiny cheeks and the vines around Ladycat slowly unraveled letting her float freely in the bulb. "I just wanted to grow my mommy a garden." She said looking up at Ladycat the fear and sorrow evident in her eyes

Ladycat held out her arms. "Its ok sweet heart, come here and I will help you fix things."

Hawkmoths mask flickered around Marigolds face and she glanced back at the black daisy that hung in arms reach. Forsaking the black daisy completely Marigold rushed into Ladycats arms with a sob and she barely withheld a groan of pain as she realized at least one rib was more than bruised.

As soon as the child made contact with her Ladycat realized she could hear Hawkmoths voice in the same eerie way she could hear the kwamis.

"NO you stupid ignorant child get me the miraculous!" he screamed

"How dare you yell at a child you nasty man! Pick on someone your own size!" Ladycat yelled back and there was a stunned moment of silence. "You can hear me." He whispered and Ladycat shivered at the tone of longing she could detect in his voice.

"Yes, this girl is no longer your pawn and if you dare send another akuma to attack a child again I swear I will hunt you down and tear you to shreds. You have lost." Ladycat hissed her voice laced with venom.

Chats miraculous beeped a final warning so in the next instant she lunged forward and snatched the blackened Daisy. "NO!" Hawkmoth roared uselessly and without a second thought Ladycat cried "Cataclysm!" turning the plant to ash. Energy spent Chats side of the transformation came undone instantly reverting her back to plain old Ladybug.

Marigolds transformation came undone as well and she turned in her arms as Ladybug opened her hand allowing the black butterfly to wiggle out of a tiny daisy sprout in her palm.

"My plant!" Mary cried snatching the sprout from her palm and Ladybug let her for she had something far more important to take care of.

As their feet touched down to the earth Ladybug slung her yoyo at the akuma catching and purifying it at once.

"Can I see?" Mary asked back to a normal curious 6 year old as she tried to look at Ladybugs yoyo.

With a smile Ladybug lowered it to her eye level then pressed it in the center allowing the purified butterfly to escape. "Bye bye little butterfly!" Mary giggled then yawned hugely reaching up her free hand to swipe at her eyes. "I need to plant my sprout." She said and wandered forward to where a small backpack and a pot that said 4 Mommy in bright letters on it lay.

Once Mary was preoccupied Ladybug sat down, hard. "I didn't even notice those were there." She whispered then jumped as Plagg said softly. "Well you were a little distracted by the swarming vines of doom. Your pretty beat up too. Shouldn't you release Lucky Charm so everything can go back to normal?"

"I cant yet. I promised Mary I would take her to her mom in the hospital and besides… I don't want Chat to wake up alone." She whispered even as Tiki asked her the same thing Plagg did.

Plagg blinked slowly then sighed. "You kids are purr-factly ridiculous sometimes." He huffed before settling on top of her head

Ladybug rolled her eyes "Now I know where Chat gets it." She muttered and took stock of her injuries. The thorns had pierced her body all over although most of them were small punctures and had already stopped bleeding causing her red suit to be slightly darker in multiple areas. Cuts littered her costume while countless bruises were making themselves known. Her ribs hurt the worst and she was pretty sure that at least one of them was broken but all and all she knew that once she released Lucky Charm her injuries would heal. Knowing that made it a little easier to bear the pain as she got to her feet before walking over to where Mary had just finished repotting her sprout.

"Its time to go Mary." Ladybug said holding out a hand.

"Ok Ladybug. I like your hair down its pretty!" Mary answered and holding on tight to her little pot in one hand she placed her other hand in Ladybugs.

Now that there were no murderous vines avoid it didn't take as long as Ladybug feared it would for her to bring Mary to the hospital where her mother was. Less than halfway there Mary had practically been asleep on her feet and Ladybug had picked her up ignoring the flare of rib pain to carry her the rest of the way.

When she walked in through the doors to the hospital though, all hell had broken loose. It was quite a sight even for the people used to akuma fights to witness Ladybug waltz through the front doors bloody, disheveled, and carrying a child. She was bombarded with questions and doctors swarmed her because it was painfully obvious that she was injured. She had refused medical treatment, refused to sit down, and flat out refused to hand the sleeping Mary over. After arguing with a man in charge she was finally brought to Marys mothers room where her husband sat as well. They were overjoyed to have their daughter back and they thanked her profusely for saving their daughter even though she didn't tell them that she had been the cause of the akuma attack. Ladybug had grinned at the loving family even as her miraculous beeped letting her know that time was once again running out. After reclaiming the Lucky Charm photo she left via window not wanting to get caught up in the crowd that was swiftly forming outside the door. Plagg joined her as she hit the rooftops running, happy to note that the rooftop she had left Adrien at was far closer to the hospital than she had realized.

"You really need to rest Marinette." Tiki whispered in her mind as she slid on a loose shingle and stumbled almost crashing head first into a wall.

"I will we are almost there." Ladybug answered her voice coming in a pained gasp as she bounced over the wall her ribs sending a flare of pain for her troubles.

"Tiki stop distracting her." Plagg moaned. Since Ladybug needed her hands free to use her yoyo he was clinging desperately to her hair as she ran.

"I am so going to make him eat those words." Tiki grumbled making Ladybug giggle helplessly her pounding footsteps echoing the beats of her heart. She made it with a dot to spare skidding to a halt before Adriens cocoon. For a moment she could only gasp for air eyeing the sky as it slowly started to change colors with the rising dawn.

"Miraculous Cleanse!" she shouted her voice haggard as she tossed the photo up into the air where it burst like fireworks. A branch swarmed around her healing her before swarming around Adrien leaving him plant less and whole against the wall. A moment later he opened his eyes blinking and shaking his head.

He spotted her in an instant. "I knew you could do it My Lady." He said a very Chat like grin lighting up his face.

Ladybug trembled at his words a surge of warmth momentarily replacing the exhaustion. She wanted to move forward, wanted to speak but as the exhaustion swept back over her it was all she could do to stay standing.

"Marinette you've overreached yourself!" Tiki cried in her mind as Plagg plastered himself to the side of Adrien face whispering rapidly in his ear. Adrien's head jerked up sharply and seeming to truly take in her appearance he scrambled to his feet looking very concerned in the ever brightening morning. He took a step forward one hand reaching towards her and Ladybug smiled.

Her whole body felt ridiculously heavy and her eyes started to close "You're ok." Ladybug managed finally a small smile flitting across her lips. Then as her transformation wore off in a flash of pink light she pitched forward in a dead feint.

* * *

 **AHAHAHA I'm evil I know. Well now at least they both know who each other are! Next chapter is more of an epilogue since all the crazy fighting is over. See you guys in three days!**


	6. The Meaning of Marigolds (Part 5)

**It's the final chapter! Actually it's more of an epilogue filled with adrinette gooey sweetess but whatever. Funny thing to note I actually read this story to a friend of mine who had never watched the series before. When they did finally start watching the episodes the other day they asked me which episode was the one with the vines and plant kid in it. I couldn't help but laugh when I reminded them that it was my story and not a real episode to their disappointment. Instead they made me read it to them again! In any case enjoy the final chapter of The Meaning of Marigolds! There may or may not be a sequel with the return of Ladycat. To be honest I haven't decided yet. Also thank you to all of you who have Reviewed and stuff.**

 **Also ThatDarnNerd... You cant die yet of feels! Thats what this chapter is for!**

 **A plant akuma attacks Paris drawing the superhero duo into a battle that will change their lives forever. Rated T just to be safe.**

 **Oh yes... I dont own this show...**

* * *

 **The Meaning of Marigolds**

 **(Part Five)**

The first thing she noticed was that she was warm and then she realized she was not in her room. She sat up suddenly sending Tiki flying with a surprised squeak. Recovering midair the kwami floated back over to her crying "Marinette your awake!"

A small crash echoed off to her right and suddenly Adrien appeared skidding to a stop in his socks. With no warning he rushed to her side and threw his arms around her pulling her tight against him. "You're awake! Thank goodness you're awake! I was so worried but Tiki said all you needed was sleep so I brought you here and you've been asleep for hours but I-I…" he trailed off and Marinette thought her heart would burst. Adrien was hugging her. He was hugging her! Instantly she felt herself go beet red and for a moment she thought she would combust. Something moved squeaking between them and Adrien pulled back allowing a slightly squished Tiki to get free. He blinked taking in Marinettes bright red features and blushed himself letting her go instantly.

"S-sorry" he stuttered pulling back even further.

Marinette knew she should say something, anything, but in all honesty words had forsaken her. Instead in a bold move of her own she reached up grabbed Adriens shirt front and pulled him to her pressing her lips to his. His arms went around her again one hand trailing up to grip the back of her neck and he tilted his head deepening the kiss. After a moment they parted and gazing into each other's eyes they both spoke at the same time. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

They both blinked in surprise then as matching grins spread over their faces they started to laugh clinging to each other as they did. It took them a while but once they finally calmed down the questions began and Marinette asked hers first. "How long have I been out and how did we get here? Did everything go back to normal? Where is here? Where is my stuff?"

Adrien lifted her bag from the floor and handed it to her as he answered. "About 6 hours and I carried you here. We are at a small apartment complex my father owns. I didn't want to show up at your or my house with you unconscious in my arms so I came here. It was closer anyways. Things are basically back to normal but you're going to be even more popular now My Lady. Or should it be princess?" he asked cocking his head questioningly at her.

Marinette blushed "Save the My Lady stuff for Ladybug kitty." She answered and Adrien grinned "Princess it is then!" He crowed

Then what he said first sank in and Marinette frowned. "Why am I going to be more popular now?" she asked and Adrien gave her a slightly chagrinned look. "Uh I think those cocoons were how Marigold could see the world outside the bulb she was hiding in. Basically everyone who was in the cocoons saw your entire battle underground and saw how you comforted her. You were incredible." He breathed giving her an awed look as he brushed some stray hairs back behind her ears.

Marinette however winced. "Wait does that mean everyone knows who I am?!"

Adrien shook his head "No. My cocoon hadn't finished forming yet the first time and you had already undone Marigolds work with miraculous cleanse the second time so no one saw your transformations."

Marinette let out the breath she had been holding and flopped back onto the bed. "That's a relief." She managed then yawned. She was still tired, no scratch that she was still exhausted and she wondered if Adrien felt the same way.

"Though I have to say I loved seeing you with my ears and bell on. Then with your hair being down….mmmm" Adrien purred causing Marinette to splutter and sit back up.

"It wasn't by choice you silly cat!" she cried then looked down realizing she still wore his miraculous. "Why didn't you take it back?" she asked moving to slip the ring off her finger.

Adrien watched her, a slightly sad smile etching its way across his features. "I couldn't bear to take it back. Not after what I asked of you in the first place. I guess I just figured that as long as you wore it…" he broke off looking away and slowly stood up.

Marinette watched him as he slowly moved away from her. She took in his slumped shoulders the way his hands slowly clenched into fists and she knew that he needed her. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood albeit shakily. Quietly she moved up to him and buried her face into his back wrapping her arms around his middle.

"You are the bravest, dumbest person Adrien Agaste and I love you. You saved me, and because of your trust in me I didn't give up. I know why you told me to run and I am sorry I slapped you but you gave me the courage to fight. Do you not see that?"

He stiffened at her words and reaching with her one hand she pressed his ring into his hand then curled his fingers around it. He wrapped his free hand around the arm that still encircled his waist and took a deep breath. "Can I turn around?" he asked and Marinette shook her head against his back feeling horribly embarrassed.

"Please Marinette I want to kiss you." He whispered

Marinette felt herself flush and slowly she loosened her grip so he could turn in her arms. She looked up at him and was startled to see tears in his eyes. Before she could say anything about it though he pulled her into a kiss that left her breathless and once he pulled away he slipped his ring back onto his finger.

"Wow" Marinette murmured clinging to him so her wobbly legs wouldn't give out "If I knew that this is what kissing you was going to be like I don't think I could have ever spoken to you."

"Huh?" Adrien asked

She blushed "I-I've kinda have had a crush on you for a long time and it's why I didn't want to date you as Chat. Its why I was always so clumsy and stuttery around you."

Adrien blinked a long slow cat like blink then began to laugh.

"Its not funny!" Marinette cried shoving him in the chest and Adrien laughed harder even as he grabbed her hands bringing them up to his lips.

"Oh my dear princess how right you are. Its not funny it's hilarious! Don't you see?" he asked seeing her utterly confused look in her gorgeous blue eyes "We have been in love with each other this entire time but we didn't realize it was us we were in love with!"

Suddenly Marinette did see what he was talking about and together they collapsed into a pile of giggles.

"I don't mean to interrupt your sickeningly cutesy gooey moment but can we please get something to eat?" Plagg demanded flying into the air between them.

"Plagg I told you not to interrupt them!" Tiki squealed grabbing hold of him and shaking him none to gently.

With matching grins plastered on their faces Adrien and Marinette separated their kwamis. "So uh Marinette, I think this is a purr-fact time to ask you out on a date yes?" Adrien asked keeping his hands cupped around Plagg so he couldn't escape.

"You did not just use a cat pun to ask me out did you?" Marinette groaned rolling her eyes heavenward.

"Paw-haps." Adrien answered cracking up even as she shoved him.

They left the apartment together and they stopped by Marinettes house to check in on her parents. Marinette felt bad leaving Adrien in her parents company to go take a shower but she really needed it. By the time she got out and changed she found that her parents had let him use their bathroom to freshen up as well. He pouted a little when he saw she had placed her hair back into its normal pigtails.

"I really like your hair when it's all wild and curled about your face." He whispered as they started to leave.

Marinette smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder "Yes but it gets in my face too much when I run around." She answered and although he did see her point Adrien pouted.

"I didn't get to play with it though." He murmured and with a sigh Marinette paused mid-step to reach up and pull one tie from her hair. Adrien had his hands in the other before she had a chance to pull it out and then he darted back holding the tie up so she could see it.

"Hey give that back!" Marinette called and Adrien grinned

"Only if you think you can catch me!" He answered and darted out the bakery door to the laughter of her parents.

Laughing as well Marinette swiftly followed and after she caught him they did in fact go on a date since school for the day was cancelled. They had to part company later so Adrien could answer his father's summons and Marinette could answer Alyas but they promised to meet back up later that night for patrol.

The moment Alya opened the door to her home she had started chattering and squealing as she told Marinette what happened on her way to school the day before. Marinette knew that Alya could be overenthusiastic when it came to Ladybug but this time she had been over the top. Alya had been ecstatic to tell Marinette all about witnessing Ladycats (as she called that particular transformation) fierce battle with Marigold. Marinette pretended that she had been cocooned as well so that it didn't seem odd that she knew the dirty details about the battle. Then Alya had dropped the bomb on her. With Ninos help they had hacked into the metros cameras and to their absolute delight they had found Ladycats entire fight captured on film. They were in the process of editing it so that it was one continuous flowing fight scene when Marinette had arrived. Marinette had watched the film with a mixture of dread and awe surging through her. On one hand the fight really was an incredible thing to watch as she dodged weaved and fought against insurmountable odds. However she could feel every blow she watched herself take and she was glad when Alya had turned it off. The video left a strange taste in her mind because she knew that she would be called on to fight again and while she had been very lucky this time it was very possible that it would not always be the case. Regardless of the risk to her own life she would always answer the call and she knew somewhat instinctively that Adrien felt the same way. Exhausted she had left Alya to her overeager editing and gone home to her parents for a nap knowing that in a few short hours she would be back on patrol.

The night air was cool and humid as Ladybug darted over rooftops on her way to meet up with Chat. They still had a lot to discuss but she could just feel deep within her bones that between them at least everything would work out ok. She wasn't sure how they were going to reveal their new dating status to their friends but Ladybug figured that they could talk about it so they had a believable single story to tell. A shadow split away from a chimney and moments later Chat fell into step beside her.

"You are looking as feline as ever My Lady." Chat said as they came to a halt on the roof of an abandoned building.

Knowing the darkness hid them well Ladybug reached out and wrapped him in a hug. "I am so very glad to see you Chat." She whispered and Chat hugged her back careful that his claws didn't prick her skin.

"Plagg told me everything." He said squeezing her gently.

Ladybug sighed into his chest holding onto him a moment longer before he gently pulled away. She stared at him feeling more than a little confused as he took a step back and reached into his pocket.

"I..uh…have something for you." Chat said "I mean I didn't really do the whole asking out thing properly and we kind of already ruined the whole first kiss but I am really looking forward to truly getting to know you and I just wanted to give you something since I can't give you my miraculous."

Ladybug blinked unsure of where he was going with this but then he opened his hand to reveal a ring. The band was made of a dark metal that was intricately woven and detailed so it looked like a cat stretched out. In the center where the front and back paws met was a single round ruby that had black imperfections making it seem as if the stones had spots. She gasped stunned at the rings beauty and looked up at him. "How did…Chat…I can't accept that…" She managed and Chat lifted her hand pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"I had it made because I hoped that one day My Lady would fall fur me." He purred and Ladybug yanked her hand away glaring at him.

Chat laughed and recaptured her hand. "I'm joking My Lady… Kind of… I actually had it commissioned for you for Christmas but it didn't get finished on time and I sorta chickened out." He amended making her chuckle.

Gently he slid the ring onto her finger where it fit perfectly and Ladybug stared at the ring feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Its heavy." She whispered

Chat brushed a hand over her cheek drawing her gaze back to him "That's because it carries my heart."

Ladybugs eyes filled with tears, his words resonating deep within her "I will never take it off. You're forever stuck with me now."

Chat grinned his bright green eyes filled with joy "Fur-ever and ever? I can't wait My Lady."

Then wrapped in each other's arms under the warm Parisian night sky they sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked the Meaning of Marigolds. This is one of the first stories I completed. I actually have six others in various states of disarray and the poor word file literally looks how my mind feels. Hehe in any case let me know what you guys think! See you guys in a week! Next up will be a short one shot... if I get around to finishing it.**


	7. Kwami Connection

**Ha! Updated early again! I am working on a story that so far is ridiculously long. Eventually it will be posted here but I am running into snags with it as my mind tries to organize itself. Haha organize… In any case here is a one shot that I whipped up when I came across a picture of Tiki and Plagg looking at each other from their respective wielders bags. I have no idea what the picture was to or if it had a story to it but my mind ran with the idea. Thanks for reading!**

 **Tiki decides to hang out in Marinette backpack because she is fixing her purse at home and discovers something incredible.**

 **Oh yes... I dont own this show...**

* * *

 **Kwami Connection**

Marinettes purse was in a sense Tikis home since she spent most of her day in it. Not that she minded of course, it was the easiest place to hide and Marinette always carried it with her. Ever since getting Tiki as her kwami, Marinette had even renovated the inside so that it was a soft safe haven for her to sleep and in general be comfortable in. There was always something sweet to eat inside and even though she carried her keys and phone in the purse they had their own special pocket so Tiki could use most of the space to spread out in. Then yesterday when Marinette had been babysitting, Manon had pulled the purses strap whining over something and it had snapped. Unfortunately it left Marinette and Tiki a slight dilemma for school the next day since she hadn't yet had a chance to fix it. For a moment Marinette contemplated leaving Tiki home but if an akuma attack happened time was of the essence. She wouldn't want to have to run home then run back out when she knew Chat would be on the scene long before her. Marinette didn't really have any other purses and with a sigh she lifted up her backpack. "It will only be for today but do you mind hiding in my backpack?"

Tiki giggled. "No Marinette I don't mind. As long as I am with you it doesn't matter where I hide."

Swiftly Marinette cleaned out the side pocket of the bag that usually held her pen case and spare energy bars before placing a sheaf of cookies and some fabric down in the bottom to make it soft. The top portion of the pocket was a thick mesh weave but Marinette left it half zipped so extra light could get in and Tiki disappeared through the side of the pocket as Marinette lifted the bag up onto her back. A moment later Tiki zoomed back out as Marinette started her climb down the stairs.

"I'll be fine in there for the day so don't worry so much!" Tiki said happy to see Marinettes worried face ease into a small smile. Then she darted back into the bag as Marinette raced through the house and out the door getting to class just before the bell rang. School for Tiki was fascinating. She had been around for a very long time and while some of her other wielders had attended to some kind of learning Marinette was the first that spent so much time doing so. The sheer amount of knowledge the adults were forcing these children to know was impressive and Tiki was overjoyed to see that Marinette for the most part did well in all of her classes. Listening to the teacher through the thin walls of Marinette backpack Tiki ate a cookie being careful not to drop crumbs all over the place. Class was interrupted briefly as someone showed up late and Tiki glanced up through the mesh realizing it was Marinette crush Adrien. She giggled quietly to herself when she heard Marinette trying to say good morning to him but then she felt it. It was a strange tugging sensation, a feeling she only really sensed felt when Chat Noir was near. Curious she pressed her face up to the zipper and looked about. She had felt this sensation numerous times in and around the school but she could never locate where it originated from. Today was different, and the moment her gaze landed on the bag in front of her she could see the shocked pair of green eyes lock onto hers. Tiki could recognize those eyes anywhere, it was Plagg her other half. Her whole body practically vibrated and she nearly blew both of their covers before reasoning struck her. Swiftly she waved her hand down towards the floor and Plagg gave a long slow blink in acquiescence before vanishing. Diving straight down through the bag and floor into the space beyond she paused in the darkness.

"Hello Tiki! Bright as ever I see." Plagg said his eyes giving him away in the darkness.

Tiki rushed over to him and crushed him in a tight embrace. "You have been sitting in front of me this entire time and have never said anything?!" She squealed indignantly.

Though he normally pretended to be aloof, this time he returned the embrace whole heartedly.

"Usually you're in that purse of the shy girl and it's not like I could just float up to her and go, Hi I'm Plagg! Can I borrow Tiki?"

Tiki chuckled and released him. "Your right, Marinette would probably die of shock. She likes your boy Adrien so much she can hardly speak to him."

Plagg whooped and flipped midair as he laughed. "Oh this is fantastic! Adrien is in love with Ladybug and he doesn't even realize she is right behind him!"

"You will not tell him!" Tiki snapped and Plagg shook his head rapidly recognizing that tone.

"No way! This is one of the best mix ups ever! Besides they make a great team, it's going to be hilarious when they finally figure each other out." Plagg said chuckling all the while.

Tiki giggled as well. It really was funny how even after all the partners they had chosen she and Plagg always seemed to be drawn to each other. Then in turn their partners were eventually drawn together as well. It was fate she assumed.

"Well now that I know you are there we can meet up under here and keep each other updated." Tiki said and Plagg groaned.

"I usually like to sleep in the mornings you know." He said and Tiki huffed

"I see your laziness hasn't changed. Do you eat anything besides cheese these days?"

"Do you eat anything besides sweets?" Plagg countered and Tiki stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine how about we meet after lunch when they are in class and don't say you usually nap then too." Tiki said and Plagg closed his mouth.

"Do I have a choice?" Plagg whined

"Nope! After lunch it is then!" Tiki cried and Plagg had to grin at how happy she was. They really hadn't seen each other in a long while and he had missed her. Not that he would ever tell her that of course.

"Fine, fine after lunch it is." Plagg agreed "We should probably get back to our bags so they don't notice we are gone."

Tiki nodded "I will see you after lunch so we can catch up then!" ignoring his groan she shot back up into Marinettes bag excitement bubbling through her. Looking through the mesh of the bag Tiki caught a glimpse of Plaggs eyes then a moment later the bell rang releasing the students to their next class. The rest of the morning passed quickly and Marinette went home for lunch to begin work on the purse strap.

"You don't have to fix it so quickly Marinette!" Tiki said watching as her charge stabbed herself in the finger yet again.

"I know Tiki but its a lot harder to run around with a backpack verses a purse." Marinette replied "Plus the purse is more comfortable for you… Isn't it?"

Tiki nodded she was more comfortable in the purse and now that she had finally found Plagg she could easily go through the purse to meet up with him. The silly fool was lazy but he always kept his promises. The lunch break ended and Marinette managed to fix the strap just in time although she had to then eat as she ran back to school. Once class had started Tiki dove into the floor where to her surprise Plagg was waiting for her.

"And here I thought I would have to wait for you." Tiki said causing Plagg to grin

"I figured the sooner we begin the sooner I can catch up on my missed sleep." Plagg answered causing Tiki to shake her head with a sigh.

Some things never changed.

* * *

 **See you guys in a few days! To be honest this short is a place holder, I have another episode like story that will be finished soon and yes it is a multi-chaptered item.**


	8. Arachnophobia (Part 1)

**Drum roll please… Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! Here is the next episode like installment titled Arachnophobia! I do so hope you all enjoy it and I will be updating every three days until I hit the end of this arc. This is in a different universe/world/whatever you want to call it, so The Meaning of Marigolds has no influence on this arc at all… Dear lord I hope that makes sense. In any case on with the show!**

 **Man who likes spiders gets akumafied turning him into Arachnis. Can Ladybug defeat this natural enemy or will Chats wild side get the better of him and cause him to do the unthinkable?**

 **Oh yes... I dont own this show...**

* * *

 **Arachnophobia**

Alic was a scientist first and foremost and he loved his work. He worked with spiders which in his mind were the coolest animals on the planet. Many people were afraid of spiders but Alic had never had an issue with them. He liked his spiders more than most of his coworkers and he often ignored everyone around him including his surroundings when it came time to do his job. He was however good at his job so it came as a major shock when he walked into work one day only to find his badge not work. The security guard was the one to tell him. His building was being shut down and merged with another due to lack of funds. Alic was furious, how could they shut down his work and not even tell him much less give him warning! Storming outside Alic clenched his hand so hard his badge crinkled and he never noticed the strange looking butterfly land on it.

"Hello Arachnis, You have been wronged but I can help you get your revenge. All I ask is for you to steal the miraculous from Ladybug and Chat Noir." Hawkmoth hissed

Alic grinned "A bug and a cat? How would you like them wrapped?"

"Silk will do." Hawkmoth chuckled and darkness consumed the man.

Marinette swept the hair out of her eyes before she lifted a large box from the depths of a closet. It was getting close to summer and everyone at school had decided to make a haunted house this year for the annual fund raiser their school held.

"Shouldn't we have done this for Halloween?" Marinette asked Alya who also carried a box from the closet. Hers was far smaller and Alya raised an eyebrow at Marinettes load.

"Oh quit whining after all they are using your design for the maze! Besides it's supposed to be unique and a haunted house at Halloween isn't unique. Near the end of the school year though…" Alya answered as they handed off their boxes to some boys who stood nearby. The poor boy who took Marinette box stumbled under its weight and Alya chuckled at his shocked face.

"Are you trying to outdo the boys in strength or something? I never realized how strong you are." Alya commented as they walked back to the closet.

Marinette blushed "Its uh from lifting bags of flour and stuff." She answered nervously as they gathered up the next load of decorations and boxes. This time when they went to hand the items off they were joined by Nino and Adrien.

"Hey ladies let us take that stuff." Nino said

Alya giggled "Oh are the big strong manly men here to save us from manual labor?"

Adrien gave an extravagant bow "Only if it will help lighten your loads." He said as Nino struck a macho pose.

Alya laughed "That was lame dude." She said as she dropped the boxes she held into Adriens arms.

Nino stepped up to take Marinette box and she paused before handing the box over. "Uh its kinda heavy." She said and Nino grinned

"I think I can handle it." He said wrapping his hands through the loops. Marinette released the box and its fell several inches as the air in Ninos lungs whooshed out.

Before he could drop it fully Marinette grabbed the other side and helped him lift it back into a neutral position.

"Kind of heavy?" Nino gasped and Marinette shrugged

"Hey let me have a try!" Adrien called putting his box down and reaching for the box the two of them held.

Marinette nearly swallowed her tongue to prevent a happy squeal from escaping her lips as Adrien reached around her hands grasping the box firmly.

"You can let go Nino." He said and Nino gladly released his side allowing Adrien to take the full weight.

"Huh it is a little heavy." Adrien said hoisting the box a little and Marinette realized she was still holding onto the box their hands just barely touching.

"Uh!" Marinette squeaked and released the box fully into Adriens hold.

"Wow Marinette your must be pretty strong to be able to hold this with no problem!" he said and Marinette felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she was only able to nod mutely.

"Yeah no kidding! You should see her throw the flour sacks around in her parents bakery!" Alya said throwing her arm around Marinettes shoulders.

"That sounds pretty cool. Maybe we should check it out once we get done here!" Nino said as he picked up Alyas lighter discarded boxes.

"Sure!" Marinette squeaked "I can snack, er supply stuff… uh snacks."

Adrien flashed her a smile making her face heat up once more. "Awesome! I haven't been to your parents bakery yet so I'll be excited to try some of the stuff you have made. Although if your cooking is as great as your strength I don't think we will need to worry."

"Marinettes parents sell her baked goods all the time Mr. Smarty pants!" Alya said with mock annoyance and Adriens grin stretched even wider.

"So I guess we meet once we are done or should we come find you guys?" He asked

"I guess you will have to come find me." Marinette answered her voice filled with good humor. Then she flushed "U-us! I meant us, find us."

Adrien winked at her as he and Nino walked back to where the maze was being constructed.

"Girrrlll!" Alya squealed shaking Marinette who's heart had melted into a happy puddle. Then all at once she froze as realization struck.

"OH! Oh gosh what do I do! H-hes coming to my house!" Marinette squeaked

"Uh don't freak out?" Alya said and Marinette let out a happy squeal practically jumping up and down.

Alya laughed pressing down on her shoulders so Marinette stayed in one place "Come on girl. Lets get these last boxes over to the decorators. The sooner we get done here the sooner we can leave."

Marinette nodded and ducking out of Alyas arms flew into the closet grabbing two boxes leaving the last for Alya. "Come on!" she cried and was off hurrying towards the maze.

About an hour later the teachers called a break and Marinette was practically vibrating with excitement as they waited outside the school gym for the boys to show themselves. Just as the two boys came walking out of the gym something like an explosion sounded and across the open space shocked green eyes met Marinettes as sirens wailed to life in the distance. Marinette was running before she thought about it and she swiftly made it outside the school and onto the sidewalk where people were pointing at the strange smoke that was rising over the city.

"An Akuma attack?" Alya asked and Marinette jumped having not realized that she and the two boys had joined her on the street. "We have got to go check it out! Come on Nino!" she cried and grabbing Ninos arm started to drag him towards the smoke. It was an akuma attack, Marinette was almost positive it was which meant she was needed. She watched Alya continue to drag Nino and glanced around ready to make some excuse to Adrien for running off but he wasn't there. For a brief moment she wondered where Adrien had gone. He had been standing in the street just a moment ago but then she shook her head and ran back into the school to find a good place to transform. Moments later she was swinging out over the rooftops as Ladybug heading for the center of the newest Akuma attack.

As she neared the site of the smoke she noted strange gossamer threads covering parts of the rooftop then as she came to the edge of a plaza she saw what was on fire. A car was embedded into a bus which was on its side in the center of the street. There were people in the bus and Ladybug leapt into action. Dropping to the street below she spun her yoyo until it was a streak of pink light then she used it to slice through the metal of the buses roof. She easily peeled the layer back to reveal several surprised citizens.

"Everyone ok?" she asked and for the most part people nodded as they climbed out past her. "What happened here?"

A man with a nasty looking gash on his head was the one to answer. "A monster threw the car after pulling the poor soul out. I don't know where they went but you have to stop him!"

Ladybug nodded. "I will do my best. You guys get to safety."

The people nodded and Ladybug decided to get to higher ground so she could really tell what was going on. As she cleared the rooftops she could see what looked like a strand of white hair stuck to the wall and several other places. Grabbing it she realized it was sticky but very strong and she ended up having to wipe it from her glove by sticking it to a nearby chimney. A commotion coming from off to her left caught her attention and flitting over the rooftops she ran towards the danger. Chat joined her moments later easily keeping pace with her.

"What are we dealing with this time My Lady?" Chat asked

"I'm not sure to be honest. Some people I pulled out of a crashed bus said it was a monster." Ladybug answered

"Like the Horrificator?" Chat chuckled then as they passed a street they noticed the collateral damage and the people running.

They leapt into action landing in the street only to pause at the scene before them and what a scene it was. It was like something from a science fiction movie and for a moment Ladybug could only stare rather dumbfounded at the man that had four spiderlike legs sprouting from his back. He balanced on them his human legs dangling about two feet from the ground. Of all things he appeared to be wearing a lab coat. Chat arrived at her side moments later knocking her from her stupefied shock when he asked "Who are you supposed to be Bug Man?"

The akumified person spun around on the four hairy spider legs making Tiki shriek "Eeeew" in her mind and Ladybug agreed wholeheartedly unable to stop the shudder of revision that rolled through her.

"I am Arachnis!" he shouted his eyes flicking about before noticing them. "Ahhh the bug and the cat. I was wondering how much damage I was going to have to cause before you showed up."

Both Ladybug and Chat took an involuntary step back as they saw what Arachnis' front looked like. His whole body was covered in dark brown fur and two strange looking devices adorned his arms. His fingers ended in sharp claws but his face was the worst. It was a human shaped oval and had two eyes where they should be but the eyes were rounded and solid black. Ladybug noticed that three smaller sets of eyes also adorned his face two on his forehead and two near the temples on each side. His nose appeared to be two slits near the center of the oval and his jaw seemed to be able to unhinge itself as he gave them a smile that bore far too many sharp teeth for a normal person.

"Uh…" Chat said for once at a loss for words sweeping his baton out before him.

Ladybug stepped forward her own weapon ready "What do you want?"

Arachnis tilted his head its black eyes blank and unblinking. "Want? Oh yes not to worry I have already tied up the annoying flies that were irritating me. Now I am simply fulfilling my half of the bargain."

"Hawkmoth." Both Ladybug and Chat said at the same time.

Arachnis shifted impatiently on his spider like legs causing his body to sway "Yes, So please hand over your miraculous so that I may go back to my intended prey."

"That person you pulled from the car. What did you do to them?" Ladybug snapped starting to spin her yoyo and Chat took the cue from her entering a crouch ready to go the instant she moved.

Arachnis made a clicking sound that was clearly a laugh and it sent a shiver through the both of them. "To be honest I was thinking of eating them." He said then cocking his head asked "Would you like to join me for an early dinner?"

"Ewww no!" the superhero duo cried as Arachnis launched himself forward in an attack.

Chat went right as Ladybug darted left and spiky hair legs slammed into the spot that they had occupied moments before. Chat swiped his baton out as Arachnis turned attempting to take out the hairy spider legs. Almost seeming to sense the batons movement Arachnis reared out of the way his arm coming up and in the next instant a white mass shot forward slamming the baton to the ground. Chat wrenched at the baton breaking it free as Arachnis front legs swept down slamming into his chest and tossed him back into a car. The metal crumpled on impact and he slumped to the concrete falling out of the Chat shaped dent.

"Chat!" Ladybug screamed as Arachnis moved towards her partner

Slinging her yoyo out she caught one of his legs and yanked. It made him stumble slightly and twisting he raised his arm sending what looked like white string at her. Swiftly disengaging she threw herself sideways but some of the white threads caught her foot and sent her sprawling to the ground. More string slammed into her already trapped leg and spinning her yoyo rapidly she just barely avoided getting hit with more. Ladybug twisted about unable to pull her leg free and seeing that she was now occupied Arachnis turned back to the motionless Chat. It was webbing sticking to her with a tenacity that surprised her and she quickly realized that she couldn't pull free of it even with her strength. Spinning her yoyo in a small swift arc she sliced through it careful not to hit herself as she had done numerous times before. Leg freed Ladybug darted to her feet to see Arachnis bending over Chat his hands reaching towards the ring that Chat wore on his finger.

"CHAT!" Ladybug screamed

* * *

 **Ahahaha Cliffhanger! Sorry not sorry. See you guys in three days!**


	9. Arachnophobia (Part 2)

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. Not much to say tonight other than yes I know in Duet Nino is misspelled as Nico. I have no idea how in the heck to correct it. I don't know what all these buttons do ghaaa! Any pointers?**

 **Man who likes spiders gets akumafied turning him into Arachnis. Can Ladybug defeat this natural enemy or will Chats wild side get the better of him and cause him to do the unthinkable?**

 **Oh yes... I dont own this show...**

* * *

 **Arachnophobia (Part 2)**

Finally at what seemed like the last possible second Chat moved. His baton twisted up and elongated smashing directly into one of Arachnis' main eyes before scrapping past the two on the side of his head. Arachnis screeched his hands flying to his face and jolted backwards even as Chat lunged after something stuck to his coat. Clearly the blow Chat had taken had done some damage though because he only managed two steps before collapsing to his knees.

"MANGY ANIMAL!" Arachnis screeched and reared back ready to strike a killing blow since he realized that Chat hadn't moved. Chat glanced up dazed his body not feeling quite right and in the next instant felt something wrap solidly around his waist.

Ladybug knew she wouldn't make it to her partners side in time to save him and the thought of seeing him struck down before she could make it to him terrified her in a way nothing else ever had. So she acted instinctively relying of previous memories and had done what she could. Tossing her yoyo over the top of a light she slung the rest of it out causing it to wrap solidly around Chats middle. The deadly spiked legs came sweeping down and Ladybug hauled back on her yoyo with all of her strength hoisting Chat up and away from the monster akuma before throwing herself into the action in his place. Using her yoyo for Chats rescue had left her weaponless but she refused to let that slow her down. She simply threw herself forward in a flurry of kicks and punches that bewildered Arachnis' injured eyes. Arachnis tried to back off slashing at her and firing webs from his strange contraptions on his arms but Ladybug was pissed and in no mood to give him any kind of leniency. Instead she drove him back away from Chat and the other people who were still trying to flee the area. Ducking a sweeping leg strike Ladybug slid across the cobblestones under him finally seeing what Chat had so desperately tried to grab. It was a badge of some kind and it shimmered that strange malevolent purple that Hawkmoths butterflies did.

"My Lady!" a voice cried as she popped up to her feet behind Arachnis.

A baton soared into her vision and she snatched it from the air as Arachnis started to twist around to face her.

"You dammed bug! I will devour you!" he shrieked one hand still plastered to his face.

Ladybug was already swinging the staff like a baseball bat and it smashed home into the arm he brought up to protect himself with. The baton smashed down hard into his arm and chest making a satisfying crack then the web component smashed open spraying webbing in all directions. Ladybug darted back avoiding the spray and watched as Arachnis wasn't so lucky. The spray was far closer to him than it had been to her and glancing over to see Chat stumbling towards them, Ladybug decided to end this fight before it became even more out of hand. She moved forward baton in hand as Arachnis was still attempting to scramble back the sticky webbing catching at his lab coat and other legs.

"Nonono!" Arachnis wailed and seeing Ladybug darting forward again he spat at her. It was an acid spit and she dodged the first attack on instinct, gaping in surprise as the spit ate its way into the cobbles. Arachnis was still stuck by his webs and although he was slicing through them rapidly with the clawed ends of his legs he still needed some more time. Realizing her time to attack was running out Ladybug went after him again and he spat making her dodge to the side where he then shot webbing in an attempt to hinder her movements. He could see Chat stumbling towards them and snapping several more strands he launched two successive attacks. More webbing flew at Ladybug and catching the webbing on the baton she spun it away from her body not seeing the wad of acid spit that followed. A black blur knocked her out of the way of the spit and they rolled out of sight behind a parked vehicle even as Arachnis shot webs after them.

"He…has…acid spit." Ladybug managed her chest heaving as she recovered from Chats tackle and the vigorous fighting she had just done. She had seen the acid spit too late to counter and she knew that without Chat she would have been badly injured at best.

"Are you alright My Lady?" Chat asked pushing himself up

Ladybug nodded and peeked around the edge of the car. Arachnis was gone leaving a mass of sticky webbing and two sizzling holes in the cobbles. She sighed and slumped back against the ground.

"He's gone. We did some damage to him but I don't think he is going to be slowed for very long." Ladybug said and Chat nodded holding her yoyo out to her. They exchanged weapons and Marinette couldn't help but sigh in relief to have her yoyo back in hand.

"Thanks for saving my pelt back there My Lady. I'm fur-ever in your debt." He said climbing to his feet and holding a hand out for her to take.

"You're feeling better." Ladybug muttered and took his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet.

Chat rolled his shoulders and winced slightly "I was merely stunned My Lady. It took me longer to get out of your yoyo."

Ladybug frowned remembering how he had stumbled as he had rushed towards them. "Chat if you are hurt you can't fight. This guy isn't like the Pigeon man he will be far more dangerous to handle and we can't afford to make mistakes."

Chat shook his head. "You are not going into this fight alone Ladybug. I really am ok. I was dizzy when I first got out of your yoyo but I am better now. Besides I can always find you so there is no use in trying to ditch me."

She grimaced knowing full well that both of their weapons held the ability to find the other. There really was no point in trying to ditch him she knew but she was still worried.

"Come My Lady, we really should be cat-ching this crazy spider." Chat said

Ladybug shuddered both at the bad pun and the spider comment. "Fine lets get this over with then."

She allowed Chat to run first keeping an eye on his movement to really gage how badly he was injured. After a few minutes of silence she determined that he was either telling the truth or he was a fantastic actor. Either that or the injuries were all internal and there would be no way for her to tell before it was too late.

"I don't believe we have ever had an opponent move quite so fast." Chat said as they jumped a gap between buildings.

"He's got four extra legs and that web shooter thing. We need to find the people he took before he hurts them." Ladybug answered but even she was at a loss over the direction to go.

Not knowing what else to do they decided to follow the strands of silken webbing hoping that they would lead where ever Arachnis had gone. They ran for several minutes in silence not wanting to waist their air when suddenly a voice broke into their silence.

"Ladybug help!" A female voice cried causing her and Chat to skid to a halt.

Peering around they finally spotted a woman hiding halfway behind a dumpster and nodding to one another the duo went to her aid. Once they got to her side Ladybug realized that there was a man leaning against the dumpster clutching what appeared to be an injured arm. Blood matted his hair and both of them had white strand like hairs stuck all over them. It was webbing from the akuma she realized as Chat crouched down beside the man to eye the wounds a little closer.

"What happened to you two?" Ladybug asked

The woman shivered "That monster came and attacked us at work screaming about how we stole his job! He tied us up and we were hanging in some web thing but these two kids found us and cut us loose."

Chat went stiff and Ladybug gaped at the woman. "Two kids?" she asked a feeling of apprehensive horror drifting through her. Most people especially these days ran from akuma attack zones as soon as they heard the ruckus begin. There was a very short list of fools who ran towards an akuma attack and Ladybug could only think of one person on that very short list who would cut someone free from spider webs.

"Were they both dark skinned? One with a phone and the other with headphones?" Ladybug asked causing Chat to glance up at her strangely.

"Y-yes…" the woman answered a look of confusion creeping over her face."How?"

Ladybug grimaced it was Alya and Nino there was no doubt about it. Somehow they had found Arachnis lair and while she and Chat had been fighting it they had been cutting Arachnis captives free.

"Where were you being held?" Ladybug asked and the woman simply pointed in the direction of Arachnis lair.

Chat bounced to his feet. "He has already stopped bleeding and the cure should fix the broken arm. We've got to go help them… uh… those kids otherwise they will end up as spider food."

Ladybug nodded then turned to the woman who looked still very confused and frightened. "Your best bet is to stay here and stay hidden. When the webs on your clothes vanish it will be safe to come out. We have got to go help the other people and stop Arachnis before he hurts someone badly."

"What if the webs don't vanish?" the woman asked her eyes wide and watching as Chat paced back around to Ladybugs side.

The two super heros shared a look before Chat answered "If the webs don't vanish it means we have failed. If that happens…"

Ladybug shoved him forward a clear time to get moving look on her face and the woman grabbed her arm making her pause even as Chat leapt to the rooftops. "You're just kids too." She whispered "I never realized it before. What happens if you fail? Is there an adult?"

Ladybug grimaced and ever so gently pulled the ladies hand off her arm. "If we fail Paris falls." She answered and since she didn't have any more information on what their failure would mean she left it at that rushing off after Chat who was waiting for her on the rooftops.

They started in the direction the woman indicated as soon as Ladybugs feet touched the rooftops and after a moment of silence Chat spoke.

"You know the two people who are cutting Arachnis victims free." It wasn't really a question more a statement.

Ladybug sighed rapidly thinking of ow she could explain this one away. "There are very few people who run towards an akuma attack these days, especially kids. Its probably Alya and whatever poor person she has with her today." She already knew it was Nino of course but she couldn't tell Chat that. He wouldn't even know who Nino was.

Chat chuckled dodging a line of laundry "I wonder if it's Marinette."

Ladybug almost tripped and Chat shot her a questioning look as she recovered her balance. "It cant be Marinette but its probably Ni-uh that boy Alya hangs out with."

"Uh right…" Chat managed but her words confused him. Why couldn't it be Marinette? After all before he took off she had been following Alya and Nino hadn't she? Also how did Ladybug know Ninos name?

He wanted to ask his Lady another question but realized that now was not the time. They were coming up on a plaza and the webs were becoming far thicker.

"We might need to pad down to street level to navigate My Lady." Chat said as the webs forced them to slice through using his claws and her yoyo.

"I think you're…" Ladybug began before a scream interrupted her.

* * *

Twice on screams... Oh well cliché I am. That and it was a good stopping point.


	10. Arachnophobia (Part 3)

**OHHHH we are getting to the good stuff now! Duet is Fixed!**

 **Purplefern! Thanks so much for the help! I fixed it without a catastrophe befalling me. (Haha see what I did there?)**

 **The-Unnamed-Artist… of course they are oblivious that's what makes this so much fun! I've always wondered what these people think to see a pair of 16 year olds running around saving their world. Like seriously at 16 you have to ask to go to the bathroom in school and have an adult get you into an R-rated movie and no one cares that these two are just saving Paris from monsters essentially? I know it's a cartoon but it just makes me giggle.**

 **Oh I also see that people draw fanart for stories on this site. If you guys see any for mine can you let me know? I love fan art since I am not the best at drawing and I am crap at finding things on the internet so yeah…**

 **Man who likes spiders gets akumafied turning him into Arachnis. Can Ladybug defeat this natural enemy or will Chats wild side get the better of him and cause him to do the unthinkable?**

 **Oh yes... I dont own this show...**

* * *

 **Arachnophobia (Part 3)**

At times like these Ladybug was grateful for the unconscious communication that the two of them seemed to share. One glance was all it took and she had her arms wrapped around his neck as he sent them soaring sky high over the webs by elongating his baton. They fell forward and Chat wrapped his free hand around her waist as they cleared the last webs giving them an unobstructed view of the plaza below. There were four people in the plaza below two adults that neither of them recognized, Alya, and Nino. Nino had a knife in his hand and was partially covered in webs as he sliced some poor screaming woman out of a cocoon. He was over six feet off the ground and Alya was shoving at the people on the ground clearly trying to get them to move. The adults were frozen in fear staring at Arachnis who was rapidly advancing on them.

As they fell Ladybug slung out her yoyo to catch on some thick webbing that crossed the span of the Plaza and as one the superhero duo twisted their bodies causing them to soar straight at Arachnis.

"My Dinner!" Arachnis shrieked coming up on the children who despite his sudden appearance were still trying to help his flies flee. "How dare you…"

In the next moment he was slammed sideways by twin impacts. Chat and Ladybugs feet hit the cobbles as Arachnis slammed through some of his webbing then into a short wall.

"Get the people out. Use you claws if you have to and I'll keep this thing busy!" Ladybug snapped and Chat while he didn't agree with the idea didn't want to argue. She wouldn't give him a job in the heat of battle for no good reason and as he ran towards the still trapped people he realized that she didn't have any real fast way to free a person from webbing. They both knew that this particular akuma wouldn't back off easy so any people in the area would only serve as a hindrance to them. Sliding his baton back into place at his lower back Chat hauled the two adults to their feet shoving them towards a tunnel like entrance in the webs.

"Get moving if you don't want to be eaten!" Chat snapped before leaping into the webs themselves to free more of the trapped victims.

Ladybug was avoiding acid spit and was extremely grateful that Chat had agreed to free the people without any kind of argument. All she had to do was keep this dammed Arachnis on this side of the plaza and everything would be fine. The problem was that Arachnis was bound and determined to catch the people he referred to as flies. He sprayed webbing at her forcing Ladybug to leap sideways giving him the slightest bit of room to try and dodge through her defense again. Throwing her yoyo out she managed to catch him about his waist and heaving with all her strength she threw him. He flew several feet before smashing into the ground and sliding to a stop almost at some ones feet. In the next instant Ladybugs heart stopped because as she turned ready to go after Arachnis again she suddenly realized that she had thrown the akuma practically at Alyas feet. Somehow in the fighting she had slipped around the far side of the plaza and was still filming as she gazed down at Arachnis.

"What are you doing! RUN!" Ladybug screamed at her but it was already too late.

Arachnis rolled and scooped her off her feet making her let out a terrified shriek before leaping into the nearest webbing. He skittered sideways just barely avoiding Ladybugs yoyo then disappeared over the top of the wall.

"Chat catch up!" Ladybug tossed over her shoulder and ignoring his return comment launched herself after them.

"You should wait for Chat." Tiki cried inside her mind and Ladybug grimaced

"I can't Tiki he has Alya and it's my fault." She replied "Besides I can't let her get hurt."

Arachnis wasn't making it easy to follow as he shot webs behind him at random intervals and seemed perfectly comfortable making leaps that even Ladybug had difficulty doing. She was falling behind and as he cleared a massive building she fully lost sight of him. Screams echoed over to her making her heart clench painfully.

"No!" Ladybug snapped and jumped onto the nearby buildings going around in hopes that she would be able to catch sight of Arachnis once more. It took her precious seconds to get across the street and back up onto the roofs and she paused at the corner deciding that this was the perfect place for a trap. Webs stretched out across an outdoor café over 15 up feet from the ground and sitting near the center of the net like webs was Alya. She was messily cocooned and Ladybug could see she was desperately trying to pull herself free.

"Trap?" Tiki queried and Marinette nodded pressing herself against the side of the building to stay out of sight. "Oh it's definitely a trap." She muttered as her yoyo vibrated gently.

Flipping it open she saw Chat hair flying as he moved at top speed. "I have your position and will be there in less than a minute. Paw-lease don't attack without me." He said and Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Better get here quick because he has Alya pinned in some webs. Its obviously a trap but I don't see him quite yet."

Chat grimaced "We really need to have a talk with that girl about self preservation." He muttered and Ladybug agreed before hanging up. 40 seconds later Chat moved into place next to her panting from the break necked pace he had set himself at.

As his breathing began to slow Ladybug shifted still not seeing Arachnis. "I still don't see him are you ok to make a move now or do you need another minute?" she asked

Chat shook his head. "I'm fine. You get Alya out and I will keep Arachnis busy this time."

"Chat…" Ladybug began and Chat pressed a finger ever so gently to her lips.

"Its my turn to be the bait My Lady." He whispered causing a blush to spread over her cheeks. Then before she could object he darted out onto the webbing.

Six steps out into the webbing a black blur detached itself from the out of sight main wall and flew at Chat in an air attack. Knowing he didn't see it coming and unable to scream a warning in time Ladybug threw her yoyo catching Arachnis human legs and hauled back throwing him off his trajectory. Instead of landing directly on Chat, Arachnis landed awkwardly to the side and Chat spun lashing upwards with his staff. Trusting her partner to keep Arachnis busy Ladybug charged out across the thick net like webbing to where Alya lay.

"Hold very still." She said and Alya went rock solid as Ladybug slashed her free using her yoyo.

"I'm so sorry!" Alya cried leaping into Ladybugs arms as soon as she was able. Ladybug returned the hug knowing what little comfort she could offer would still help.

"Alya, I need to get you out of harms way so we can fight this thing. I'm going to lower you to the ground using my yoyo and then you need to get indoors. Please don't try and stick around to tape anything ok?"

"NO way. I'm sick of spiders." Alya managed untangling her arms from Ladybugs shoulders.

"So am I." Ladybug answered swiftly wrapping her yoyo around Alyas middle. Once she was tied off Ladybug pushed Alya through one of the net webbings many holes and started to lower her to the ground. As Alyas feet hit the ground a yelp captured Ladybugs attention and she gasped in horror. Chat was pinned his one leg and arm trapped in webbing as Arachnis acid spit dripped onto his suit causing him to writhe in pain. Arachnis clawed human hands scrabbled at him trying to get in close to his miraculous. Only Chats baton was stopping him from taking it at this point as he managed keep him off and Ladybug cried out "NO!" before sprinting at the two. Thankfully Alya had managed to get free of Ladybugs yoyo and it snapped to her hand as she made a running leap right onto Arachnis back. Looping the yoyo string into Arachnis jaw she yanked back with all of her incredible strength jerking his whole body upright.

"My Lady!" Chat cried alarmed as he watched Arachnis body buck and stumble as he tried to throw her off. The acid on his arm and chest burned as he swiped at the webbing with his claws slowly working his way free.

Arachnis bucked under Ladybug and she desperately tried to hold on and give Chat the time needed to free himself. She felt like one of those cowboys in a rodeo and she found that she had a new sense of respect for them as Arachnis shrieked and twisted beneath her. Suddenly he threw himself sideways, his body twisting awkwardly as he finally managed to dislodge her. She slid sideways managing to hold onto her yoyo even though she was unable to catch her footing as he ripped the yoyo string from his mouth. Realizing she was off Arachnis twisted sharply jerking Ladybug off the net as he slung her sideways and she hit the webbing rolling a few turns before partially falling through one of the holes. Scrambling for a hold she caught herself and hooked a foot into the webbing to climb back up. In hindsight it was a bad decision for in the next moment webbing struck her in the chest pinning her in the hole. Spinning her yoyo in a swift arc she lashed out at Arachnis who caught the yoyo in a web blast slamming it to the net web before it did any damage to himself or the web under his claws. Ladybug struggled against the webbing trying to rip it apart as Arachnis advanced his mandibles clicking. Two web blasts later and she couldn't even move her arms.

"Mmmmm what a pretty little bug I've caught." He hissed drawing close enough that she could see the damage Chats Baton had done to his eyes earlier. Three of the eight were grayed out and for a brief moment she wondered if he was going to be blind even after he was deakumasized. She hadn't left him unscathed either in their brief skirmishes. His fur was looking very much worse for wear, two of his sharp teeth were missing from his jaw, and a bloodstain covered a small part of his jacket. She swallowed hard at the last observation, she hoped it was his blood on the jacket and not some poor strangers. Hawkmoths mask flashed over his face and Arachnis twisted his head at an awkward angle that made Ladybugs stomach churn.

"Yes, yes, but cat I eat her?" he asked and Ladybug gaped at him in horror.

"Chat!" she screamed hoping he at least was freeing himself.

Arachnis flinched back as the mask flashed across his face again then slowly he reached a clawed hand out to her ears. "Fine duty first food later." He murmured

"Marinette I can't do anything!" Tiki cried frantically in her mind her fear for her charge as well as herself practically palpable.

Revulsion surged through her as Ladybug jerked her head to the side and twisted her body as far as it could go as she did everything in her power to avoid those hands touching her ears. "Don't touch me!" Ladybug screeched kicking at the underside of the web as clawed finger tips pressed against the back of her earlobe.

"I'm coming!" She heard Chat yell but she knew it wouldn't be in time. In sheer desperation, knowing it was her only option Ladybug twisted her head and sank her teeth deep into Arachins' hand.

Arachnis roared and tried to yank his hand back but Ladybug refused to let go. She knew the consequences of letting go and she was not about to face those consequences without a serious fight.

In the next moment however a brown blur flashed past her and pain exploded along her shoulder. Screaming she released Arachnis hand swiftly realizing that his teeth were now sunk deep into her shoulder. It felt as if a dozen hypodermic needles were all jabbed an inch deep into her and they burned like fire as Archnis jaw clenched down harder.

"Marinette!" Tiki screeched as Ladybug echoed her scream out loud.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat roared and the webbing all around them seemed to dissolve at once.

* * *

 **HA! Well technically it wasn't a scream this time…**


	11. Arachnophobia (Part 4)

**Uh oh Ladybug got bit! Though technically she did bite him first… At least their miraculous are safe! Maybe… Read on!**

 **Mikalyn... You made me giggle.**

 **Glitchpix, Thanks so much for the complement!**

 **silverheartlugia2000, Wow so many reviews! Thanx so much! Also love the pokemon name.**

 **Man who likes spiders gets akumafied turning him into Arachnis. Can Ladybug defeat this natural enemy or will Chats wild side get the better of him and cause him to do the unthinkable?**

 **Oh yes... I dont own this show...**

* * *

 **Arachnophobia (Part 4)**

Ladybug barely felt herself fall as Arachnis was slammed off her midair. Thankfully he had disengaged his jaws the moment the webs vanished and he was tossed sideways into several tables where he lay still. Chats arms wrapped around her as they fell and he managed to land on his feet though he dropped to his knees as soon as he landed. Chat set her down on the ground before him and she lay back against the cobbles hissing in pain gripping her shoulder.

"Well that's a first." She whispered feeling sick to her stomach as she tried and failed to sit up.

"Ladybug, oh Ladybug I'm so sorry." Chat whimpered

Deciding not moving was the best option for the moment she stared up into Chats eyes and for a second she almost didn't recognize them. His eyes were always cat like but now they seemed to burn as his pupils narrowed into hair fine slits.

"Arachnis?" Ladybug questioned.

They were still in danger though Chat didn't seem to be concerned while the look in his eyes confused and worried her. That and the fact he hadn't responded spurred her to speak again

"Chat the akuma." Ladybug said her voice a little louder this time.

Chat blinked his worry and fear for her evident. Then glancing up he leapt over her on all fours hair bristled up and a deadly snarl searing its way from his chest. "Touch her again and I will kill you."

Turning her head Ladybug saw Arachnis had gained his feet though one of his spider like legs was dragging a little as if it were damaged as he tried to move towards them. At the sight of Chat on all fours, eyes blazing, and his teeth bared, pure instinctual fear forced the spider akuma to halt in its tracks. Ladybug watched amazed as the spider akuma froze and even Hawkmoths purple mask couldn't spur him forward. A long tense moment passed as neither side moved then Chat decided he'd had enough. His belt tail lashed through the air as Chat darted forward the snarl coming from his lips more akin to a roar. Arachnis skittered backwards not even bothering to try and attack as he ran from Chats fury. Arachnis was up the side of the building and gone before Chat could make it to him and he hissed in fury even as he started his own climb up the wall.

"Marinette Stop Him!" Tiki cried and Ladybug scrambled to her feet ignoring the pain and almost tripped as she ran forward. Chat was almost to the top of the wall and she slung her yoyo out catching him about his waist as his head cleared the top of the roof. Hauling back on the yoyo she ignored the pain in her shoulder yanking him off his perch as a spray of acid soared into the space he had occupied moments before. Chat twisted midair managing to land on his feet for a second time that day and Ladybug sprinted to his side as he tried to undo the yoyo about his waist. He snarled as she neared him and she could see the feral glaze that coated his vision. Ladybug didn't think twice as she tackled him causing them to roll under one of the tables. She pressed her body to his effectively pinning him to the ground, one hand pressed over his mouth to silence him. Ladybug didn't know if Arachnis would come back down the wall or run but she really didn't want Chat running off into a potentially life threatening situation when he was clearly not in the right mind. A few tense moments passed before Chats arms slowly wrapped around her and his eyes softened into a look of sorrow.

"Are you ok now?" Ladybug whispered and Chat nodded as his pupils returned to their normal cat like state.

A beep echoed between them and Chat saw his miraculous was down to the last toe. "There is a Café behind us. You can recharge in there." Ladybug said and Chat nodded again clearly upset. They climbed out from under the table after making sure the coast was clear then Ladybug squeaked as Chat lifted her off the ground and into his arms.

"Please?" he begged as she started to struggle and realizing he actually hadn't fully recovered from whatever instinctual surge he had gone through Ladybug allowed herself to relax in his arms as he ran for the Cafés back doors. Alya was there and she threw the door wide open to permit them entry. There were a few people in the Café and they stared openly in shock at the superhero duos state. Ladybug felt herself flush at the stares but Chat simply ground out "Food Pantry?" as his miraculous beeped again.

A cook showed them the way and after setting her inside, accepting a med kit, then barring the door Chat turned to her. "You need medical attention." He said

"Your transformation is about to come undone and your worried about a small bite wound?" Ladybug snapped ignoring Tikis disbelieving hiss.

"I don't care if you know who I am. Close your eyes if you don't want to know but I am going to have a look at your wound." Chat answered his voice holding a tone that brooked no argument.

"Uh oh" Tiki whispered in her mind and Ladybug muttered "Uh oh is right!"

Chats head cocked to the side confused at her words as he took a step towards her and Ladybug stood her own mounting fury showing itself. In a way she understood his fear for her and his subsequent instinctual reaction but they were partners and they had both been injured before. Never had she ever seen a reaction like this before from here and in a way it scared her.

She knew she needed to nip this in the bud so pointing a finger at him she demanded. "So you're going to look at my wound?"

"Yes." He hissed and she could practically sense his instinctual side coming to the surface again.

"And what if I'm naked under my suit?" Ladybug snarled

Chats face was priceless as a sense of realization washed over him bringing him to his senses. "Uh... I uh…" he managed as a flash of green light enveloped him.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Ladybug cried swiftly closing her eyes and turning away to avoid seeing his identity.

"Thank Goodness! I was worried we were going to lose you for a minute!" An unfamiliar voice cried

"Plagg… Just… eat some cheese" Chat moaned his voice sounding different yet familiar without the glamour of the kwamis magic.

Tiki giggled in Ladybugs mind and she managed a smile of her own. She could practically feel Chats embarrassment from her spot as he murmured "I'm sorry Ladybug."

"I'm sorry too Chat. We are partners and sometime we will get hurt. My wound really isn't that bad and besides you were hit with some acid. Are you ok?" she asked

"Its fine." He murmured again going silent as he sifted through the med kit for something.

Realizing his attention was thankfully taken for at least a few minutes she slowly shifted and moved her shoulder testing her own wound. She didn't dare open her eyes for fear of temptation so she used her other senses to test it out. It felt as if it had already stopped bleeding and the acid spit that had hit her suit from Archanis mouth hadn't gone all the way through to her skin. The thing that worried her was the slight burning numbing sensation that was ever so slowly starting to spread from the wound.

"Tiki?" she murmured softly so Chat couldn't hear the question obvious in her tone.

"Its venom Marinette, my magic will hold the worst effects at bay for a bit but we can't un-transform and risk your body being exposed without my magic. I'm afraid it might kill you." Tiki answered sending a tremor down her spine. A slight tingling sensation tickled the back of her mind and Plagg sighed.

"Yeah yeah ok I'm almost done." Plagg said

"Huh?" Chat asked and Tiki giggled in Ladybugs mind again.

"Did you just talk to him?" Ladybug asked her voice still soft so Chat couldn't hear.

"Yes. We can do that through our magic. I told you before that all Ladybugs and Chat Noirs have a bond. Plus if we leave it to him he will take forever and we don't have forever at this moment." Tiki replied making Ladybug smile.

"Alright kid lets get moving." Plagg said and a moment later Chat called "Claws Out!"

A brief flash of light later and a claw tipped hand gently tapped her good shoulder. "Its safe to look now." He said and Ladybug turned to face him.

He couldn't look her in the eyes as he stared openly at her shoulder and Ladybug sighed. "Chat its already stopped bleeding and see I can move it just fine." She shifted her arm rolling her shoulder proving her point. "There is no need to go all feral on Arachnis. We just need to grab his badge where the Akuma is and then we can go home or whatever."

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted. Plagg says it's something that happens from time to time. Apparently it's a cats instincts to protect what he thinks is his ma…" He choked on his last word and Ladybug eyed him curiously as he turned a bright red.

"Protect what?" she asked as his blush deepened and Tiki giggled in her mind. There was something going on here and Ladybug wasn't sure what exactly it was.

"You… uh… we're partners and Chat Noir has always protected Ladybug, so that attack when you screamed it just…" Chat managed as a knock on the door interrupted any further conversation.

Looking relived Chat ran for the door and opened it revealing Alya. "Are you two ok?" she asked taking in Ladybugs pinpricked bloody shoulder and Chats bright red frazzled appearance.

"We will be fine as long as you stay here out of trouble. We are going after Arachnis." Ladybug answered and Chat merely nodded mutely in agreement as they moved out of the kitchen.

"I need to make sure my friends are ok but I won't go after Arachnis for video purposes." Alya replied

"Be safe then, come on Chat." Ladybug answered and ran for the back door. They ran out into the courtyard and Chat scooped her up as he used his baton to swing them up onto the roof. For once Ladybug didn't complain knowing that the less she exerted herself the less the venom would spread. They half expected Arachnis to attack the moment their feet hit the rooftops but when he didn't they both glanced around hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Instead after a few minutes of searching Chat called Ladybugs attention to the webs that littered the roofs practically in a straight line. It was an obvious bread crumb trail but they followed the spider webs knowing that it was the only real way to track Arachnis. They were rapidly heading into more populated areas and as they leapt across a street a splattering of webbing soared at them. Chat spun his staff catching the webbing attack and Ladybug caught his arm as he nearly missed the roof. Realizing his attack failed Arachnis tried to run but they were already one step ahead. Using the momentum of catching Chat, Ladybug spun and Chat kicked off the roof letting go of Ladybugs arm at the same time. He flew straight as an arrow and smashed feet first into Arachnis. The blow knocked him right off the roof and down into the main street as Chat landed on his back on the roof. While Chat scrambled to the edge careful not to fall off himself Ladybug watched Arachnis twist and just barely manage to land on his spider legs crushing a table outside a little cafe. He wasn't down much less out although she could tell that he was getting tired. Arachnis glanced up and seeing their observant gaze turned and skittered away.

"Lets go!" Chat cried following Arachnis as people below screamed and ran from the soon to be battlefield.

* * *

 **Into the final battle they fly! Two more chapters left after this... I think...**


	12. Arachnophobia (Part 5)

**This chapter was a pain to write. The hardest part is figuring out a good lucky charm that fits what I'm writing. Half the time I have a way to defeate a villin without it but it's such a part of every episode… In any case enjoy!**

 **The-Unnamed-Artist, Im sure your words are wonderful. Shoot me a message if you would like!**

 **Chise Sakamoto, Thanks!**

 **Man who likes spiders gets akumafied turning him into Arachnis. Can Ladybug defeat this natural enemy or will Chats wild side get the better of him and cause him to do the unthinkable?**

 **Oh yes... I dont own this show...**

* * *

 **Arachnophobia (Part 5)**

Their feet his the street and they split away from each other by silent agreement both trying to draw attention so the other could make a move for the badge. At one point Chat almost had it but was forced to back off as Arachnis threw a car at him. The car smashed into the side of a building and knocked a sign almost completely from its moorings as Ladybug yanked a person out of the way of falling debris. The sign stayed up just barely although it hung at a crazy angle and Ladybug darted in with a grimace. This was getting dangerous, far more so than normal not to mention her shoulder as well as her arm was totally numb and she was starting to feel dizzy. Chat threw a chunk of street at Arachnis' head making him twist and snarl. Not wanting her partners distraction to go to waste she made a move at the lab coat and missed as Arachnis saw her coming at the last second dodging back out of reach. His arm flew up web shooter pointing at her and not wanting to get stuck again Ladybug ducked dodging in closer as she tried to avoid getting hit by webbing. Arachnis tracked her and as close as she was Ladybug threw a solid punch at it remembering what had happened the last time. Her strike landed and cracked the casing rendering it useless for shooting webs however it didn't bust wide open as she hoped it would. With a snarl he kicked at her with his human legs and finally her dizziness betrayed her as she dodged Arachnis' attack. Her dodge was sloppy and nowhere near efficient enough to get her out of his range so in the next instant a hairy leg crashed into her throwing her down the street.

"Ladybug!" she heard Chat cry as she hit the ground and rolled the world continuing to spin even as she came to a halt.

"Marinette my magic can't hold this venom off for much longer. We need to use Lucky charm and end this." Tiki cried

"I'm moving." Ladybug murmured pushing herself up with her good arm since her bitten one didn't seem to want to work anymore. Glancing around she saw Chat slashing at Arachnis who managing to grab hold of him threw him at Ladybug as she was getting to her feet. Twisting midair Chat slammed his baton into the ground and he slid to a stop several inches from her legs slightly off to the side in a crouch.

"Are you alright My Lady?" He asked his voice heavily coated with a snarl and Ladybug could see two parallel marks on his suit. Blood pooled up from the tears and she swallowed hard reaching out to place a hand on his head between his ears.

She didn't want to lie to him but she knew if she told the truth he wouldn't allow her to do what needed to be done either. He practically purred at the touch and drawing strength from him she took a deep breath.

"Lucky Charm!" she cried tossing her yoyo up into the air. Light coalesced and a boot formed then dropped to her waiting hand. Instantly her legs went numb and gave out her heart rate speeding up.

Chat twisted to face her as she fell to her butt, his eyes going wide as he realized she couldn't get back up. "Ladybug what?"

Realizing she couldn't lie to him she simply said "Venom, nothing we can do but finish this. What am I supposed to do with this boot though?"

Chat gripped his baton so hard his bones creaked. "I could smash him with it until he is nothing but a smear." He offered the words coming out as a growl.

Arachnis advanced upon them and Ladybug swiftly glanced about the world graying out as Lucky Charm did its magic. Arachnis flashed polka dotted then the broken hanging sign and finally the boot.

"I'll distract him with the boot. You knock him over towards the sign. Try to hit the web shooter thing." Ladybug said and Chat nodded getting out of her way as Arachnis advanced.

"Running away little Cat?" Arachnis snapped his eyes and upper torso following Chats movements.

Ladybug let fly with all of her strength throwing the boot directly at Arachnis face. It smashed into his good eyes and Arachnis screeched clawing at his face as the boots shoelaces caught on his badge yanking it from his coat. "Now!" Ladybug yelled and Chat threw himself forward. Planting his baton and slinging his whole body into the attack he smashed his feet into Arachnis chest and arms. Arachnis flew backwards the damaged web shooter on his arm bursting apart spraying webs everywhere, some of them catching the edge of the sign above him. Arachnis twisted as he tried to avoid the spraying webs and as he pulled he brought the whole sign down upon himself. He shrieked pinned by both his webs and the sign as Chat got back to his feet exhausted.

Turning he caught sight of Ladybug who still sat on the ground hunched over and shaking "Ladybug!" he cried and ran to her side only pausing to scoop up her Lucky Charm and the badge.

"Can you stand?" he asked and she glanced up at him to shake her head. She could hardly see and Tiki was frantic as she tried desperately to hold off the venom as it coursed through her charges system.

"No, gotta purify akuma." She said and Chat bent, lifted her bad arm around his shoulders, before hauling her upright since her own legs couldn't support her anymore.

"Ready?" he whispered as they ignored Arachnis screams.

"Come on out you nasty bug." She said by way of answer as Chat slammed his baton into the badge shattering it. The black butterfly wiggled its way out and Ladybug slung out her yoyo catching it in an instant. Holding the yoyo in her hand Chat pressed a clawed finger to its center allowing the newly purified butterfly go float free.

"Bye bye little butterfly." She managed the yoyo slipping from her hand to clatter against the ground as she slumped against him.

Chat kept her upright as he said "My Lady the charm!" as he pressed the boot into her lax hand. "Ladybug please…" he whispered knowing they had only moments before it would be too late. Her hand tightened around the boot and with him doing most of the work, they threw the boot up into the air together calling "Miraculous Cleanse!"

To Chats relief the boot burst into light that shot off in all directions cleaning up the multiple messes that Arachins had caused. One streak swept around the two of them and healed them though Ladybug slumped unconscious in his arms.

"Ladybug? Ladybug please wake up!" Chat cried his worry overwhelming him as he lowered her to the ground searching for a pulse. For a brief moment he could find one then her body shuddered as she took a deep breath and he found her pulse a deep thump against his fingertips.

People were beginning to come out of there hiding places as the de-akumafied victim asked the closest person what happened. Chat shook Ladybug gently a thousand thoughts whizzing through his mind. She looked peaceful with her eyes closed her lips slightly parted and for a moment he was reminded of someone else. Someone who sat behind him and often times fell asleep. He shook his head clearing it as a few braver people started to approach seeing Ladybug not moving.

"She will be ok." Plagg said interrupting his frantic thoughts "The venom is gone she just needs some sleep. We need to get them to a safe place before they de-transform though."

Her earrings beeped as if echoing the sentiment and gathering her into his arms Chat set off ignoring the questions people threw at him. Sprinting across the rooftops Chat tried to figure out the best place to hide her. He didn't want to randomly walk into a hotel and ask for a room since that would be awkward and he couldn't bring her to his home since his father was there for once. Suddenly he remembered the school and the mostly constructed maze within. He changed course grateful that they were already nearby, seeing the school as her earrings beeped again. Slipping into the gym via window he found a good spot deep within the maze before laying her down. Pulling a sheet off a prop he laid it across her then darted from the tiny room into the corridor beyond as her earrings beeped a final time. He jumped a little at the flash of pink light and it took all of his willpower to not peek and see who his lady really was. He dropped to his butt allowing his own transformation to come undone as he leaned against the wall.

"Can you check on her?" he asked Plagg who happily agreed eager to make sure that Tiki was ok.

A moment later he darted back out. "She is fine but her kwami needs food so I am going to go grab her some stuff."

"Plagg I'm fine she keeps cookies in her purse!" A tiny feminine voice cried from the inside of the room.

Plagg phased back through the wall "Well I need food too and besides they will be fine for ten minutes. We are not their babysitters."

A moment later a red and black blob zipped through the wall and Adrien sighed as he tried to relax. He quickly found he couldn't and the words Plagg had whispered to him after he had nearly gone feral came back to him. _"I am a cat and we have strong instincts especially when it comes to our mates. Just be careful because you don't want to lose yourself to those instincts. If you allow them to take over you can go nuts, its happened before."_

"My Mate?" Adrien whispered wondering how in the heck he was going to tell Ladybug. She didn't think of him as anything more than partners and here he was reacting as if she were his mate!

A groan echoed from the room behind him sending every nerve he had to full attention.

"Ladybug are you ok?" He asked and a grumble answered him.

"Why am in my schools haunted maze on the floor?" she mumbled making Chat freeze. She recognized this place which meant she was helping build it. Ladybug was in his class!

Adrien cleared his throat "I'm sorry My Lady. You were unconscious and your transformation was about to wear off. This seemed like a good place to stop since it is a maze an all."

"C-Chat?" Ladybug squeaked

"Not to worry I haven't seen who you are or anything though I wouldn't mind knowing who you are." He answered.

There was a beat of awkward silence then "I mean you don't have to show me or anything I just uh you know…Seeing you hurt and stuff next time… I just want you to be safe. I mean if you de-transform and I don't know who you are and I can't find you I won't…" he was rambling and Adrien snapped his jaws shut as Plagg arrived back next to him holding a piece of cheese.

Plagg snickered "You're bright red." He whispered and Adrien groaned realizing the kwamis had returned though it hadn't felt like a long time that they were gone.

"Claws out Plagg." He snapped deciding he would rather listen to him only in his mind where Ladybug couldn't hear his teasing words. One flash of green light later and he was cloaked in leather listening to Plagg whine about not finishing his cheese.

Behind the wall he could make out a whispered conversation though he couldn't tell the words. Finally after an eternity of silence Ladybug sighed as her kwami giggled.

"I promise not to interfere with your civilian life." Chat said "Also…"

"I guess you will have to come find me." She answered her voice filled with good humor as she cut him off midsentence and Chat froze. It was like getting hit in the head with a bucket of ice cold water, for he recognized her voice recognized that tone. After all it had just been earlier that day Marinette had spoken those same words to him. So badly he wanted to rip away the thin wall between him to confirm his guess but he couldn't. He wouldn't.

Instead just barely able to control the tone of his voice he said "That sounds like a challenge My Lady."

Ladybug chuckled "Take it as you wish kitty cat."

"You realize you have just given your kitty permission to hunt yes?" He asked wanting, no needing clarification.

She giggled and Chats eyes widened as she answered "Good luck." he heard her stand then say "Tiki Spots On!"

A flash of pink light illuminated the panel for a brief moment then she came around the wall looking good as new. It was a relief to see her like that, completely uninjured and as he gazed at her a fresh wave of guilt cascaded through him. He hadn't even realized she had been poisoned and then at the end having to hold her up to fix everything… a shudder slid down his spine.

"I'm sorry you were injured because of me." Chat said looking down at the floor and Ladybug stepped closer and pressing two fingers to his chin lifting his gaze back up to hers before pulling him to his feet.

"You take blows for me all the time. Now you know how I feel, I'm sorry I worried you but I am ok now." She whispered

Chat couldn't help himself he reached out pulling her into a hug and for once she didn't squeak or pull away. Instead she returned the hug "I must have really scared you. I'm so sorry Chat."

She was warm and fit perfectly against him just like Marinette had the one time he had hugged her tight. Chat sighed relaxing into her warmth then as a door slammed open nearby they sprang apart.

"I'm telling you I saw him carry her this way!" Alya said and the superhero duos eyes met before letting out almost silent groans.

"Yeah but why would they come to our school?" Nino asked and Ladybug jerked a thumb in the direction of the exit.

Chat nodded giving a sweeping gesture that said after you and she moved off into the dimly lit maze. They could hear Alya and Nino enter the maze from the other side and Chat was surprised at the speed at which Ladybug led him out. The only way she could know it so well was if she designed it herself and that was another nail in the so called coffin as to who he believed Ladybug really was. They exited out an open door and escaped to the rooftops where the evening sky shined bright with the lights of Paris.

"Well I've got to go and get home." Ladybug said her voice soft and Chat nodded suddenly unable to picture her as anyone but Marinette. They had the same hair same eyes and even the way she twisted her fingers nervously was the same as the way Marinette twisted hers.

Suddenly she leaned forward pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thankyouagain." She said swiftly as Chats jaw dropped.

Before he could say another word however she was off swinging to the next building. "See you tomorrow." He whispered and started his own trek home.

* * *

 **One last chapter!**


	13. Arachnophobia (Part 6)

**So here it is the final chapter to Arachnophobia! It's mostly fluff from here but it was such fun to write! I hope you have enjoyed it!**

 **Man who likes spiders gets akumafied turning him into Arachnis. Can Ladybug defeat this natural enemy or will Chats wild side get the better of him and cause him to do the unthinkable?**

 **Oh yes... I dont own this show...**

* * *

 **Arachnophobia (Part 6)**

The next day Adrien had been far too eager to get to school. He had been up half the night even though he had been exhausted thinking about the similarities between Marinette and Ladybug. The quiet sweet girl who sat behind him… could she really be the love of his life? It was close to dawn when he had finally passed out and he over slept his initial alarm. He had bolted from the house and ran the whole way to school eager to find Marinette and just talk to her. They had never made it to her house for snack the previous day and he figured he could always bring that up as an option if she went all shy on him again. It was the final day for setting up the maze and even though he had awakened early there were already a ton of people in the gym by the time he got there. He searched the area for Marinette and was about to go into the maze to look when he was sidetracked for job. He had so badly wanted to refuse but knew he couldn't if he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Swiftly he had done it and started his search again only to be found out by a different teacher and sent on yet another errand. The third time he went searching for her a teacher sent him up into the rafters on a ladder to help hang spooky decorations. At this point Adrien was ready to scream. All he wanted was to find Marinette and talk to her but it was as if his luck just didn't want to play nice today. As he finished his third job for the day Adrien realized that it was almost lunch and from his high position he could see the entire maze as well as the people in it. A grin lit up his face as he scanned the area finding Marinette alone in a room fairly near his position. Memorizing the route he needed to take in the maze to get to her Adrien practically flew down the ladder before he darted into the maze finally managing to avoid the teachers watchful eyes. He slowed his pace as he neared her not wanting her to be alerted to his approach. They were very much alone in this area of the maze although he could hear everyone laughing and yelling just on the other side of the thin walls. Coming around the last wall separating the two of them he paused taking in his princess and trying to understand what she was muttering to herself. She was crouched on the ground pulling gauze like threads apart so she could continue to cover the room in fake webbing. Slowly he slipped closer not yet ready to give himself away and finally he was able to hear what she was muttering.

"Out of all the jobs I get stuck with this." Marinette muttered not even realizing that Adrien was behind her. "At least its not sticky… after yesterday I swear I will never look at spiders the same way again."

Adrien felt a fire ignite in his chest. There was no doubt in his mind now but he had to be sure. Usually when they defeated a particularly tough Akuma both he and Ladybug had suffered from a sense of heightened awareness for a day or so after. Usually this translated to extreme jumpiness and a tendency to react first before rational thought caught up with them. More than once Ladybug had complained how she had almost struck a poor fool that had grabbed her when she had least expected it. Adrien had found that he had the same problem but it was easier for him to hide. For the most part he was totally alone at home and anywhere else he went he always saw people coming at him long before they had the chance to sneak up on him. With a grin he slipped forward on silent feet covering the meager distance between them in seconds. This was probably going to hurt like hell but it would be so very worth it.

Edging up right behind her he said "Hello princess." as he poked his fingers into her sides.

Most girls would have shrieked or at the very least jumped sky high. Not his princess and definitely not his Ladybug. No, she spun one leg lashing out so fast not even his cat like reflexes were fast enough to help him dodge. His back smashed into the floor and she was on him in a second. Her legs straddled his middle, one hand tangled in his shirt front as the other fist cocked back to strike a powerful blow before her mind caught up with her instinctual reaction. She blinked coming to her senses and turned a spectacular bright red color.

"Good morning!" Adrien said brightly before shooting a very large grin up at her completely mortified face.

"OhmygoshIamsosorry!" she shrieked as she scrambled off of him. Adrien sat up the grin never leaving his face, his mind completely made up even as he tried to breathe. In her nervous scramble Marinettes feet tangled in the fake webbing tripping her up and she pitched backwards falling right back into his arms.

"Ghaaa!" she cried and Adrien caught her holding her close even as she tried to scramble away again. He started to laugh at her antics and she went still from the shock of being literally in his lap. Slowly he loosened his grip and sat her up a little so they were at least facing each other. He didn't release her yet though since she looked as if she were about to bolt at any second. She was looking everywhere but him her shyness and overreaction to being snuck up on sending her into a near frozen state of mortification. The jig was up and Adrien realized that he needed to tell her exactly who he was because as she was now Marinette wouldn't ever think of it. So he decided to be blatantly obvious.

"It looks like I found you My Lady." He said a wild grin on his face as her eyes snapped up to his.

Confusion reigned there and Adrien paused wondering if maybe he wasn't being obvious enough. He tried another approach. "What a paws-itively claw-ful job to get after yesterday." He said pointing to the bunched webbing near her feet.

Marinettes jaw fell open in shock. "Chat?!" she managed hands pressing to her mouth as he finally released her to brace himself more comfortably against the floor.

"Yes Princess?" he asked cocking his head and allowed a grin only Chat could wear spread across his features. A thousand emotions flashed through her eyes before Marinette let out a sound that was somewhere between whimper and a squeal. In the next instant she tackled him again her arms wrapped firmly around him.

"You ridiculous cat how in the hell do you find me so fast?" Marinette whispered and Adrien wrapped his arms just as tight around her, his back flush to the cold floor feeling as if he had just won the million dollar prize.

"It's a felines secret." He answered in blissful heaven, his face buried in her hair and neck, breathing her sweet scent in. She was laying across him and she was so very warm, so very soft, that he wished this moment would last forever. Then a throat cleared itself loudly from the doorway.

Marinettes head jerked up and Adrien unburied his face, rolling his head back to see Alya standing in the doorway upside down looking shocked to say the least. Suddenly recognizing the compromising position she and Adrien were in, Marinette scrambled off him for the second time that day leaping to her feet as he simply rolled over onto his belly propping one hand up under his chin.

"I-Its not what you think!" Marinette said and Alyas shocked expression cracked wide open into a massive grin.

"Uh huh… and why does Adrien look like the cat that just caught the canary?" Alya asked

Marinette slapped a hand to her forehead and Adrien snorted at the perfect comparison though a ladybug would have been a better choice than a canary in his opinion.

"I am Purr-factly content because I just cat-tured some of my very own special luck." Adrien replied from the floor

"Huh?" Alya asked looking utterly confused and Marinette let out a groan even as she kicked him in the side gently.

Adrien laughed and sprang to his feet before she could do it again.

"I do believe we have been caught princess." Adrien said and with an extravagant flourish lifted Marinettes hand to his lips deciding to leave the explanations to her.

Marinette blushed at Adriens silliness and before she could think of anything to say Alya squealed then literally ran away.

"Huh she ran." Adrien said lifting his lips from her captive hand to stare at the now empty doorway. He could still hear her though, squealing and yelling for Nino as she sprinted through the maze. Marinette stomped on his foot and yanked her hand from his grip though she couldn't wipe the huge grin off her own face.

"You are in so much trouble later kitty." Marinette whispered their faces inches apart

"Can I take you out on a date first and be in trouble later?" Adrien asked causing Marinette to blush and nod almost hitting his head as she whispered "Yes please."

"Thank goodness you said yes!" a tiny voice cried and in the next instant Plagg flew from his hiding spot making Marinette stumble back in surprise.

"Plagg! What have I told you about coming out!" Adrien complained already wanting that closeness between himself and Marinette back.

"He's a tiny kitten." Marinette whispered then started to laugh as Tiki flew from her purse to slam into Plagg.

"You silly cat I have missed you so much!" Tiki cried and Adrien couldn't help but notice how happy Plagg looked

"We just saw each other last night but yes it's nice to see you again too Tiki." Plagg answered hugging her just as tight even though they had just seen each other the day before. Tiki had been really weak the night before and it was only because she had helped herself to massive amounts of sugar from the school cafeteria that she had managed a second transformation to allow Marinette to get home in one piece. All in all since she hadn't been up to talking last night so it was now that her over exuberance showed itself fully.

"Come on we can talk in Marinettes purse!" Tiki giggled pulling him down into the small bag.

Watching them go Marinette couldn't help but feel a lightness fill her and as she looked up to meet Adriens eyes she felt her heart leap into her throat. He was Chat. He was her partner, her protector, and he was her crush that always seemed to be out of her reach. Standing here now though they were equals and Adrien saw the change in her as she gazed at him no words being needed between them.

His eyes practically sparkled in answer as he grinned at her. His stunning Ladybug, his shy, sweet princess were one and the same and he would be lying if he said that he didn't feel completely at home in her arms. They were ready to take on the world hand in hand and clearing his throat Adrien took both of her hands in his before saying "About that date…"

* * *

 **Dear lord I did not mean to write another reveal fic but it ran away from me! Hehe they are such dorks. See you guys in a week!**


	14. Tandem Lies

**Over 50 reviews and over 100 follows/favorites?! Wow… I am ecstatic. This is awesome and thanks so much to everyone out there reading! For any people interested I am also writing a story called The Merging Wars in the Danny Phantom section.**

 **Silverheartlugia2000, I will ponder your suggestions! May take me a bit because I am currently working on a multitude of other stories for this file. So far its 126 pgs in a word document so… yeah.**

 **xxCATALYSTxx, I tend to write longer things but I love doing it. So thanks! Loved the pun btw.**

 **Aurora077, I love reveal stories too thanks for the encouragement!**

 **TuffsOfCotton, You have no idea how many times I rewrote that reveal scene… finally I went ok how would I react and it finally fell into place from there. I literally did this to a friend of mine when he snuck up on me once.**

 **Zexalloverforever39, Did you scare anyone when you screamed? Lol I have had to stop reading Fanfiction at work because I would laugh at the wrong time.**

 **Jubbajub, The-Unnamed-Artist, Thanks!**

 **After an akuma attack Adrien runs into Marinette catching Alyas attention. She wonders where they were throughout the attack and without thinking they say they were together...**

 **Oh yes... I dont own this show...**

* * *

Tandem Lies

Adrien cleared the last few steps in a jump that would make a cat proud and after managing to land on his feet sprinted forward. Guilt ate at him since he had left Nino, Marinette, and Alya hanging when the akuma attacked. Marinette had disappeared moments before saying something about the bathroom and now that the battle was over he felt the need to apologize even if he had to lie through his teeth. They had been hanging out wandering the streets talking about possibly going to dinner when the akuma attack had started up. To be honest he still didn't know what this particulars akumas problem had been, he had just been frustrated that it had interrupted a nice evening out with his friends. The akuma hadn't even been a particularly difficult one to defeat especially not the way he and Ladybug had been so in sync lately. Alya had of course run strait into danger for the sake of her blog and Ladybug had seemed rather frustrated with the whole thing even as he distracted the akuma and led it away from the civilians. Once the battle was over he and his lady had split, Adrien had reverted back so that he could join up with his friends once more. However, Adrien was still trying to find where exactly his friends had vanished off to. Turning a corner he finally spotted Alya and Nino walking down the street before him. Just as he was about to call their names he smashed headlong into someone coming out of a blind alley. They both cried out and hit the ground causing Alya to turn and catch sight of them.

"There they are!" Alya yelled dragging Nino by the arm with her as she ran towards them

Adrien however could only gape at Marinette who seemed just as confused to see him as he was to see her.

"Weren't you with them?" they said at the exact same time causing them both to stare at one another in surprise.

The question was left unanswered as Alya and Nino made it to their sides putting out hands to help their friends up off the ground.

"Where were you two?" Alya demanded

"Yeah man you had me, er, us really worried!" Nino said and feeling pressured Adrien blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"I was with Marinette!" Adrien said as Marinette cried "I was with Adrien!"

Their heads swiveled towards each other gaping at one another in shock.

"What?!" Their friends yelled as one and Marinette adopted a helpless face obviously waiting for Adrien to say the first thing.

He wanted to laugh feeling as though he were going into battle with Ladybug yet again but this time he was facing off against friends who could smell a lie a mile away. Or at least one friend that is.

"W-well I went to look for Marinette when she went to the bathroom at the start of the attack…" he started glancing over at her unsure of what to say next.

"A-and he found me!" Marinette squeaked turning red again as their eyes met

"Yeah! But the Akuma was attacking so we couldn't find our way back to you guys…" Adrien continued warming to this strange tandem totally make believe story they were concocting.

"And because of all the chaos and damage we ducked into a hiding spot to avoid getting hurt." Marinette said a small smile telling him that she was enjoying it as well.

"Wait what kind of hiding spot? Also why didn't you come back once Ladybug and Chat drove the akuma away from everything?" Alya demanded interrupting the flow so that Marinette broke eye contact to glance worriedly at her.

Marinette nibbled at her lip as Adrien shifted nervously then as they glanced at each other once more an idea hit Marinette "W-we couldn't because…the door was blocked so we were trapped." Marinette led hoping that Adrien could back her up.

"Yeah we were trapped in the closet by some really large debris. I mean part of that building must have caved and it was blocking the door so we had to wait until Ladybug did her thing that cleans up all the mess." Adrien agreed embellishing the lie a bit to make it more believable. Besides in the battle the akuma had caved in the side of a building.

Nino was covering his mouth with one hand to hide his grin as Alya peered between the two of them something strange in her gaze. "Uh huh…" Alya said prompting them to continue on. She was unsure whether to believe them or not but for the life of her couldn't figure out why they would lie or how they were lying so well together.

"Well we got out and started looking for the two of you but we didn't see you…" Marinette said

"So we split up!" Adrien jumped in before Marinette could say anything about running into them together on the street.

"R-right! We split up and I spotted you a street or so away and took this alley as a shortcut and ran into Adrien again. Here at this spot." Marinette managed feeling as though she had just run a marathon.

Alya didn't look quite convinced "Ok fine but what else happened?" she asked sending both of their faces into frowns as they glanced at each other.

"Nothing else h-happened Alya." Marinette stuttered

Alya tutted in disbelief but before she could hound Marinette any further Adrien broke in once more, speaking before he truly though about what he was thinking. He couldn't help it really. He and Marinette were totally in sync, a type of synchronicity that he had only felt in Ladybugs presence.

"I asked her out on a date!" Adrien said and three pairs of eyes pinned him where he stood.

"Oh my GOD!" Alya squealed and grabbed Nino shaking him as Marinette gaped at him a stunningly red blush darkening her cheeks.

"Uh yep…" Adrien managed eyeing Marinette hoping he just hadn't totally screwed something up horribly. But then she gave him a smile that took his breath away and she slid right up next to him "I-I said yes obviously." She managed still bright red and Alya let out a second squeal that had Adriens sensitive ears ringing.

"OH my gosh! Ok awesome we are totally leaving! Have fun on your date talk later bye!" Alya cried and in the next moment she was literally dragging Nino down the alley by the back of his shirt leaving the two friends in sudden awkward silence.

"So uh… That was fun." Adrien said looking over at Marinette whose face was still bright red.

Despite her coloring being close to a tomato her bright blue eyes were sparkling with mischief. As her eyes met his a bolt of pure rightness struck him sending a shiver right down to his very toes.

"Oh that was fantastic!" Marinette gasped and doubled over in laughter. "I-I had no idea where that lie was taking us. Thank goodness you are quick on your feet!" she managed between giggles.

Adrien grinned and laughed with her. "Me? You saying the door was blocked was a stroke of genius!"

Marinette giggled "Thanks but saying the date thing is really what…" Suddenly she froze her mouth hanging slack.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked confused and concerned by her sudden silence.

"You… um I-I… uh… date…" she squeaked and Adrien blinked shocked by her sudden regression into a shy stuttering mess.

Then her words processed and he realized it was his own stupidity that caused it. For a moment he thought about telling her to forget about it as Ladybugs face flashed across his mind. Then he truly looked at her and found that for a second he couldn't breathe. She was still standing fairly close to him her eyes still that stunning blue he had noticed earlier. Her fingers twisted nervously and he realized that she was waiting for him to reject her. Without thinking he swept her one hand up and squeezed it gently.

"You know technically you did accept my invitation." He said and a smile lit up her face as she looked up at him.

"I suppose I did." Marinette answered her sass coming back full force. "I suppose we should figure something out so we don't have to tell another crazy tandem lie like we just did.

"Well then princess shall we go get something to eat?" he teasingly asked missing the jolt that seemed to go through her at his words while offering his other hand conveniently forgetting the one he already held in his grasp.

"Sure thing handsome boy." She replied her voice all sass as her hand joined his.

Her reply sent a familiar oh so right tingle down his spine yet again and Adrien could only think 'what the hell it's just one date right?'

Pulling her close and wrapping her arm in his, they moved down the alley wearing matching grins of goofiness not knowing that that single act opened a whole new future for the both of them.

* * *

 **So yeah this came about because of that Knight episode where Adrien used Marinettes excuse as to where she was during the akuma attack.**


	15. Rising Water (Part 1)

**AAAAAARRRRRGGGGG! My computer is busted… I can't get any of my files from it or anything so what I am posting right now is a combo of my imagination running amuck and the wishes of you kind people who reviewed. This story was not planned in the slightest and I have no idea where it is floundering off to so wish me luck! Also because I am writing on the fly I may update a little late. Ill do my best to keep it every three days till the end though.**

 **Aurora077, I totally agree that handsome boy is a bit of a mouthful so I shortened it this time around. I think saying _'hey handsome'_ is a bit more classy than _'hey hot stuff'_ but maybe it's just me. Still might use hot stuff somewhere though. **

**Marissamtz03, technically Tandem Lies was a one shot. However since I got so many people asking for a continuation this story happens right after Tandem.**

 **MC Melody, I shall do my best…**

 **Ms. McClue, The best part is they can't question the other as to why they are lying in the first place!**

 **To all others! Thanks so much for the kind words and support. Lets do this!**

 **When it rains it pours and now Pairs' favorite super heroes have to fight an akuma with water powers! Will they be able to hang this new threat out to dry or be washed away with the tide?**

 **Oh yes... I dont own this show...**

* * *

Rising Water

It was raining. That by itself wasn't a bad thing. After all Paris needed the rain and it was actually a nice change from the scorching weather they had been having. Still though it was raining! Adrien sighed as he pressed his face against the windows of the studio he was in for yet another photo shoot. They were taking a break as they switched between scenes and Adrien was desperately wishing for an escape. Usually he went outside on these little breaks but because of the weather he really didn't feel like it.

"This is all your fault." Adrien muttered to Plagg who poked his sleepy head out of his pocket.

"You didn't like storms even before I showed up. Don't blame me for not liking the rain." Plagg answered tucking himself further back down into Adriens pocket.

Adrien let loose another sigh, he had never liked thunderstorms and even as a teen they made him cringe when the really nasty ones filled with what could only be described as rage rolled overhead. However, since becoming Chat Noir he had found his distaste for falling sky water had undoubtedly doubled. Cats and water for the most part didn't mix and he was finding that some cat like tendencies were slowly creeping into his civilian life no matter how hard he tried to stop or at least monitor them.

"I wonder how Marinettes doing." Adrien mumbled to himself in distraction and to his surprise Plagg poked his head up to eye him curiously.

"Marinette? The twin tailed bakers kid?" Plagg asked

Adrien shot a glare down at him. "Yes Marinette. We went on a date the other day remember? It was… fun."

Fun was actually an understatement it had been an absolute blast being with her for those couple of hours. He had somewhat accidentally discovered that she was actually shy around him because she had a crush on him. Adrien had been shocked and flattered only to come to the realization that he was developing a crush of his own on her. The only thing that had ended their fun that night were the phone calls they received from their elders demanding they be home for curfew. Before Marinette could escape completely Adrien asked if she wanted to go on a second date. Marinette had agreed ecstatically but between school, akuma attacks and all of his extracurricular activities they hadn't yet had a chance.

"Oh yeah the date you had after you crashed into her and made up that awful lie. You didn't even get me any cheese because you were having so much fun with your girrrl frieeend." Plagg chuckled earning grumble from Adrien

"She isn't my girlfriend. I simply asked her out on a second date. She may not even want to be my girlfriend!"

Plagg rolled his eyes but stayed silent. Humans were so very clueless at times and it would seem that he had picked the most clueless one of the whole bunch. Adrien sighed again and went back to staring out the window until suddenly he stiffened. Twisting around Plagg quickly saw what had his kitten going on high alert. A black haired girl in a red polka dotted rain jacket, boots, and clear umbrella made her way towards the building holding a bag full of something. Plagg felt his kittens heart kick up a notch and even he could appreciate why. Marinette danced through the rain. It really was the only way to describe her movements as she dodged puddles, people, and still managed to keep herself dry under her clear umbrella.

"Marinette…" Adrien whispered and then before Plagg could say a word he was darting away from the windows heading for a stairwell they both knew led to ground level. Plagg ducked all the way into the pocket digging in his claws as Adrien literally leapt down the flights of stairs.

"Be careful!" Plagg yowled and felt Adrien's hand wrap around him so he wasn't jolted quite so much as he jumped down the stairs.

"She is here, Marinettes here, why? I mean…" Adrien panted moving as fast as he was able and by the time his feet hit the bottom steps he was out of breath. Without even stopping he burst through the door and darted down the hall to come to a skidding halt in the lobby by the desk.

Other than the person at the front desk there was no one else present and for a moment he wondered if he had been mistaken.

"Did a girl in a red polka dotted rain jacket come in here?" Adrien asked the person manning the desk and they glanced up at him bored.

"Yes I sent them towards the elevators. If you see them give them this for their wet things." They answered handing him an umbrella bag.

"K thanks bye!" Adrien yelled as he snatched the bag and pelted towards the elevators wondering if she knew where he was. He was worried she would get lost or in trouble since they didn't let just anyone wander around in here. Darting around the corner he smashed headlong into someone and in the next instant found himself practically lying on top of the very person he had been searching for.

Eyes met and locked as he braced himself against the floor just above her. Warmth flooded his system making his inner Chat come out and Adrien couldn't help himself as he gazed into her bluebell eyes. "We simply must stop crashing into one another like this princess."

Marinette eyes widened a fraction as a blush swept across her cheeks "Sure thing handsome but I seem to be the victim here." She answered without a single stutter and all sass. Since there previous date they had been spending time together at school getting to know one another and although she still had a massive crush on him it was no longer completely debilitating. In fact she had found to her complete joy it was extraordinarily fun bantering with him.

Adriens forehead creased though his smile never dimmed "And how do you figure this collusion was my fault princess?"

One of Marinette hands moved poking him lightly in the chest. "Y-You're on top hot stuff." She managed her blush darkening and her old nervousness coming back to call however briefly as she realized the position they were in.

Adrien blinked realization dawning and in the next second sprang off her to his feet. "Oh gosh I-I Marinette I'm sorry I didn't I mean…"

Fire burned in his cheeks a he dropped back into a crouch at her side wanting to help her up and yet not totally sure she would want it. Would she be annoyed? She hadn't seemed annoyed when he was sprawled across her but she may have simply been playing nice. His worries though were unfounded as she looked him in the eyes and started to laugh. Reaching up to ruffle a hand through his hair in such a way that sent shivers running down his spine she managed to say.

"I'm fine Adrien are you ok though we collided pretty hard."

Adrien leaned into the touch eyes closed wanting to purr as his words slipped out without any filter whatsoever. "I had a soft landing."

He froze as her hand froze and his eyes snapped open as the fire in his cheeks crawled down his neck "Uh…" he squawked and Marinette busted out laughing even as her blush darkened once more.

Adrien was mortified at his lack of class and he could practically hear Plagg whispering "Your Chat is showing."

This time as he stood he practically picked Marinette up off the ground to set her just as quickly on her feet all the while staring at the ground. "I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean that. I mean you are soft but I-I don't mean to be rude or anything… I"

In the next instant a cookie was shoved into his mouth shutting him up completely. Chewing automatically he glanced up to see a wry grin stretching across Marinette face.

"You're digging yourself a bigger hole." She snickered

Adrien swallowed his cookie and took a deep breath deciding a change of topic was very much needed. "Did you make the cookie?"

Marinette nodded raising a slightly squished bag of pastries up so he could see. "You once said that they don't usually feed you at these shoots and since you said you had a few back to back today I wanted to make sure you had something to eat."

Adrien froze, it was so her so Marinette to worry about whether or not he had something to eat between shoots.

"I brought some chicken pastries and a few other things since I wasn't sure what you liked. Do you have time to eat now?" She asked as she looked through the bag to make sure the food was not squished like the bag was.

"I'm sure if you made them it's going to be amazing. I'm glad you showed up now we are actually between shoots so this is the best time for a snack." Adrien answered

Marinette beamed warming him to his very toes. "Well o-ok then we need uh somewhere to sit to eat then."

Adrien nodded and glancing outside he saw that it had stopped raining for the moment however briefly. "Want to sit outside? I'm not sure they have any cafeterias in this building and I don't think they would appreciate us leaving crumbs on their furniture."

His last sentence was accompanied with heavy sarcasm as well as an eye roll and Marinette wondered if he had firsthand experience with their appreciation. Reaching out Marinette took his hand and gently pulled him forward. "Lets go then."

The warmth of her hands around his made him smile and after scooping her umbrella off the ground he followed her out the doors of the building and across the plaza area outside to a low half wall. The wall was still soaked from the down pour and so he was quite shocked as she shrugged out of her rain coat so she could drape it across the wall.

"There now we can both sit and our clothes don't get soaked." She said and sat down patting the space next to her. The day even with the rain was warm so she had dressed in a cute light pink tunic shirt that had ruffles and dark grey tights that went all the way into her boots. The sight of her practically in a dress had Adriens mind drawing a blank and she glanced up concerned as he sat somewhat gingerly next to her.

After a moment of staring he managed to say "I don't want your jacket to get dirty or messed up."

Marinette smiled "That's what I made it for so its fine."

Adrien was on his feet in a second "You made it?! I'm not sitting on something you made!"

This time Marinette didn't give him a choice and reached up to forcefully tug him back down. "If I didn't want it to be used and abused it would be at home on my mannequin still. Here try this and stop worrying so much." She answered shoving a pastry into his hands.

Adrien shifted nervously wanting to stand again but not daring to. Marinette had a look about her one that reminded him strongly of Ladybug and he didn't want to find out what she would do if he pushed.

Shaking the comparison from his head he bit into the pastry and let out a low moan as a flood of richness coated his mouth.

"Good?" Marinette asked as she watched him demolish the pastry. He turned towards her nodding mouth still full as he eyed the bag in her lap. With a chuckle Marinette handed it over watching him dig through it to pull another pasty out not realizing that just a few short blocks away disaster was about to strike.


	16. Rising Water (Part 2)

**Well I got a new computer but I still haven't managed to get my data off the old one. I have figured out that writing water battles are a royal pain in the butt though. Just saying.**

 **MC Melody… oops well you got their fate and kind of their date? So haha this story is your fault!**

 **Silverheartlugia2000… Nope haven't seen the comic but I have read some fanfics with that premise in mind. Plagg always cracks me up.**

 **The-Unnamed-Artist… I can't tell you but the story shall answer all your questions… eventually.**

 **When it rains it pours and now Pairs' favorite super heroes have to fight an akuma with water powers! Will they be able to hang this new threat out to dry or be washed away with the tide?**

 **Oh yes... I dont own this show...**

* * *

 **Rising Water (Part 2)**

Eva was a swimmer and she had been looking forward to getting in some practice at the indoor pool all week. However things just didn't seem to want to work in her favor today. She had grabbed the wrong bathing suit, her cap for her hair was simply gone and when she went to put her goggles around her head the band snapped. All of these things annoyed her but what had upset her most was the fact her friends had ditched her leaving her alone and surrounded by a crowd when all she wanted was to swim some laps. She had only been swimming a few minutes when the last of her patience had been used up as some kid nearly jumped into the water on top of her. Snatching up her stuff and seeing that it was still raining out Eva decided to go home early clutching her broken goggles in her free hand. A flicker of a rich purple color was all the warning she had as she walked outside then a smooth rich voice echoed in her mind.

"Hello dear Aquis I am Hawkmoth, are you tired of being held back like a fish in a tank? Do you wish to swim freely wherever you want?" Hawkmoth asked

Eva blinked as the mask covered her face the frustration and irritation in the very forefront of her mind. "Yes that sounds wonderful."

"Excellent all I require are two small treasures from Chat Noir and Ladybug in repayment for your freedom." Hawkmoth said

"They will not be able to fathom the depths I will go to reclaim your treasure." Aquis answered as the darkness consumed her completely.

Water droplets hit his head and Adrien had to force himself not to hiss. It would seem that the rain had decided to start up once more. Pulling out the umbrella he held it up as the rain slowly started to pick up. "We should probably head back inside so we don't get soaked. I'm sure they are probably done with switching the set around by now."

Marinette sighed a little sad that they would have to part ways soon. She was doing so much better now her adoration and nervousness settling into a solid manageable simmer in the back of her mind. "Did you get enough to eat? I can leave the rest of the pastries with you if you'd like."

Adrien shook his head sadly. "They will take them since technically they have me on a fairly strict diet."

Marinette gaped at him even as she slipped back into her raincoat. "But you're still growing and you already do all that fencing and stuff why would they have you on a diet?!"

Adrien chuckled rubbing a hand over the back of his neck "Uh well… I mean its fine… mostly."

Marinette stomped a foot looking instantly furious "If you are ever hungry just come talk to me ok? Or come to my house I already feed Alya and Nino I don't mind having you too."

Adrien smiled brushing a gentle finger over her cheek. "Thank you for that Marinette I really appreciate it. You are really cute when you're angry."

Marinette was startled by the touch and felt her cheeks light on fire from his words however his eyes were still sad. They still held that aching loneliness that made her want to take him in her arms and just whisper that everything would be ok. The space beneath the umbrella was warm and charged, the only sounds being the rain and their hearts beating as one. Raising one of her hands Marinette reached for him and just as they were about to touch a scream smashed their quiet, private world to smithereens. Both of their heads jerked up and without a thought they both ran towards where the scream had come from. Their speed was evenly matched as they sprinted across the road where people were fleeing in increasing numbers from. Feet splashing through steadily deepening puddles they were stunned to see a finned woman gliding out from between an alley. The person looked to be about their age with green blue hair that seemed to shift and move as if it were under water. Goggles adorned her head and her eyes were solid black giving her the look of a predator. Her skin was a sandy cream color with iridescent green scales covering her chest arms and legs while her hands were webbed and her feet looked slightly flippered. Blue and yellow tinged fins protruded from her calves and forearms and small yellow dots decorated the rest of her unscaled skin like freckles. Water swirled around her, droplets and streams hung in the air brushing past her like breezes as she seemed to swim forward in the open air.

"Oh wow." Marinette whispered it was one of the prettiest akumasized people she had seen so far and the persons elegance was a sight to behold. Then she suddenly remembered she was not in costume and Adrien was standing very much in the path of danger. Reaching out she grabbed his arm.

"Adrien we need to run." she said catching both the akuma and his attention.

"OH how cute. I just love your raincoat. I'm Aquis lets see if it can keep you dry around me." Aquis said her voice reminiscent of a bubbling stream.

Marinette glanced down and realized for the first time she was wearing her ladybug spotted coat. "Oh hell." She whispered as water built up into a wall behind Aquis.

Dropping the umbrella Adrien spun and swept her off her feet sprinting back the way they came. For a moment she could only hang in his arms staring up at the determined expression he had on his face. She had never seen that look on him before but it seemed so natural and familiar that for a moment he reminded her strongly of Chat. He was in danger though because of her and that thought had her wiggling even as he clutched her tighter to him.

"I can run just fine on my own Adrien! Put me down and we… GO LEFT!" Marinette shrieked seeing the wall of water heading rapidly for them. It looked like a tsunami wave rolling at them with Aquis riding the crest as if she were surfing. Adrien turned on a dime darting down a corridor and into another street only to be swallowed up by another wave that neither of them had seen coming. Marinette was ripped from Adriens arms by the force of the water and she tumbled end over end in the strong current. Her body bounced into things several times and somehow she managed to snag hold of something solid holding her breath as the water passed dropping rapidly down to a level she could kneel in. Coughing Marinette swiped the water from her face and pulled herself up noting that several people were laying in the street slowly moving about as well. A red head poked its way out of the top of her raincoat.

"Marinette are you ok? What happened?!" Tiki cried

Stumbling forward towards a nearby alley she answered. "Apparently making my raincoat spotted like a ladybug wasn't a good idea. A new akuma called Aquis can fight using water and apparently she doesn't like ladybugs. We need to transform and I need to make sure Adrien is ok."

Stopping behind a dumpster Tiki flew out of her coat fully. "Are you sure you are ok Marinette?"

Marinette grinned at her kwami "I'm fine Tiki just a little wet. Spots On!"

Launching herself out of the alley she ran across the rooftops following the line of destruction in the streets. Only after about a minute a black figure bounded towards her.

"My Lady! Have you seen Marinette?" Chat asked skidding to a halt looking increasingly worried.

Ladybug blinked confused for a brief moment as to why he would be asking such a thing. "Uh yes she is fine and heading towards her bakery. She had a ladybug coat on, I pulled her out of the water. Have you seen a boy named Adrien? He was with her but they got separated."

Chat sagged visibly relieved and swiftly thought of a lie. "Thank goodness. I pulled Adrien out of the water and he asked after her. I was worried as well."

Ladybug sighed Adrien was safe and that was all she needed to hear. Making a mental note to call him as soon as they took care of this akuma Ladybug surveyed the area around them. It was still drizzling the clouds heavy and overcast. Chat didn't seem to be very happy either, his fake cat ears flickering as droplets landed on them and he raised a hand swiping at the wetness. They were both soaked already Ladybug realized and a spark of worry for her partner pierced her through.

"Chat are you ok being soaked like this?" Ladybug asked thinking of how most all cats hated water.

Chat shifted a little uncomfortably on the rooftop feeling a bit embarrassed by the level of concern he heard in her voice. "I'm fine Ladybug. I don't really like it but I will be ok. We are not at risk for the moment."

Ladybug frowned at his choice of words but considering she knew the weather was only going to get worse as the day went on Ladybug decided to trust him.

"Tell me if you need to leave ok? I don't want you getting sick or anything." She said finally and Chat brightened following her as she moved down the line of rooftops.

"Don't worry My Lady I wouldn't leave you to flounder alone. I can keep myself afloat." Chat answered as Ladybug groaned.

They moved swiftly across the rooftops frequently darting down into the street to help people who were trapped or once righting a car that had been flipped in the wave. So far no one had been badly injured and they lost Aquis trail when they hit the river. They paused at the bank both of them eyeing the water nervously as they swiped the rain water from their eyes. Before they could discuss their next move a voice echoed around them seeming to come from the very water itself.

"Ah Ladybug and Chat Noir. I was wondering how I was going to get your attention." Aquis bubbled

All the water in the street around them moved trickling to a single place and they watched in awe as the water grew into a human shape as Aquis took form before them trapping them between her and the river.

"Oh wow." Ladybug whispered as Chat managed "Neat trick."

Aquis smiled pleasantly at them. "Thank you. I really enjoy being a part of the water it so soothing. Unfortunately I can't keep my powers until I retrieve your miraculous so if you could just hand them over…"

Chat pulled his baton out as Ladybug let her yoyo hang from its string. "Un-fur-tunately you can't have out miraculous. But it would be simply swimming if you could give up so we can dry off."

Ladybug groaned one hand pressing to her eyes "Really Chat?"

Aquis laughed her palms rising towards the sky "Why would you want to be dry? I plan to never dry off again. Its too bad you don't have any floatation devices, though I suppose I can collect my treasure from your corpses."

Her form before them dissolved into nothing once more leaving the two heroes feeling slightly confused and worried. Movement from behind them caught Ladybugs eyes and she gasped grabbing hold of Chats arm before sprinting forward pulling him along. Chat glanced behind them and immediately wished he hadn't. A wall of water, light brown and still growing rose from the river to tower menacingly over the bank.

"Go, go, go! Everyone inside now!" Ladybug shrieked at the few people who were either outside in the street or peering out of the windows.

Aquis stood on the top of her wave and watched the two heroes trying to flee as amusement drifted through her. A mask flashed across her face and Hawkmoths voice entered her mind once more.

"I'm impressed you have them on the run already. It is time to reclaim what is mine once more then you can become one with the water and the ocean." Hawkmoths voice whispered

She didn't bother to answer having already decided to end the heroes attempted flight. Becoming one with the water once more the wave dropped surging after them.


	17. Rising Water (Part 3)

**Yay! My Data is finally home and I am back to writing six stories at once! Most of them are miraculous ladybug stories too. I am still finishing writing up this water logged story and not I'm not totally sure how I am going to end it… I mean I know what I want to do but I think this is most definitely going to have a sequel. As we get closer to the end I will be able to tell better.**

 **MC Melody… Hehe just you wait…**

 **Rodina2000… Unfurtunately I already have my next few stories planned out with some on my backburner. Marichat will be a part of future stories and I might just do a oneshot or something.**

 **Aurora077… I haven't seen them yet! ARGGG stupid American programming… so far behind… stupid internet… pouts…**

 **Hmlboo… Thank you so very much for your kind words and I hope you enjoy the other stories that make up Cats Closet just as much. The sequel to Meaning of Marigolds is in the process of being written as I type!**

 **DJKatt, Owl Awesomeness… here is your update although you might not like where I pawsed…**

 **The-Unnamed-Artist... I only wish I could draw Aquis how I see her in my mind. That would be epic but my art skills are very sadly lacking when it comes to drawing people.**

 **To everyone else… Thanks! On to the story!**

 **When it rains it pours and now Pairs' favorite super heroes have to fight an akuma with water powers! Will they be able to hang this new threat out to dry or be washed away with the tide?**

 **Oh yes... I dont own this show...**

* * *

 **Rising Water (Part 3)**

Ladybug and Chat heard the boom as the wave crashed into the street. They could feel the rumble as it gained on them rapidly, the ground trembling beneath their pounding feet. Ladybug had already released Chats arm and they pelted down the street shouting for everyone to get undercover as fast as they could.

"We need to get to higher ground!" Ladybug yelled already swinging her yoyo.

"Will that even help?" Chat cried leaping after her and not a moment too soon. The wave swept under them and then it turned as their feet hit the roofs, the wave building back up before surging after them once more.

There was no time for Ladybug to answer as they both flung themselves to the sky avoiding getting pummeled by the second wave. They darted over the rooftops slashing at the water when it attacked in thin streamers and spikes that had no end. Leaping behind a half wall Ladybug snatched Chat from the air with her yoyo as he passed and threw him to the shingles before pinning him there with her body and her yoyo string. A wall of water washed over and past them nearly tugging them from their alcove but then it swept past allowing them to stay hidden. For a moment Chat felt Ladybug go limp against him probably in relief then she shifted keeping her body low as she climbed off him.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Ladybug asked as he sat up.

Untangling himself from the yoyo he flashed a grin up at her. "Not to worry My Lady I'm built tougher than that. Plus it was better than being swept away." Chat answered gently pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear.

To his joy a slight blush dusted her cheeks and then they both froze as a voice called "Water, water, everywhere and no cat or bug to be seen. Water, water everywhere are we playing hide and seek?"

Glancing at Ladybug Chat shifted so he was crouching on his toes in case they had to move fast. "Please tell me you have a plan."

Ladybug shook her head. "Not this time. I'll have to use lucky charm and wing it from there."

Chat moved forward so he was in front "I'll protect you so go for it."

Ladybug grinned at him scratching at a spot just under his chin and stood "You all ways do kitty cat. Lucky Charm!"

Her yoyo flew up and light coalesced dropping a small polka dotted bottle into her hands. The front of the bottle read ink and Ladybug grinned.

"Something to blind her?" Chat asked and Ladybug nodded then froze as a scream echoed across the rooftops.

"Lets go!" Ladybug shouted already leaping towards the voice. Two streets over they came to the edge of a roof and were stunned to see water over 8 feet deep in the shallowest of places covering the streets and plaza before them. Most people were already inside due to the rainy weather but Ladybug and Chat could see that one such person hadn't been so lucky.

"Is that Alya?" Chat asked eyeing the female who was being imprisoned by a cocoon of water.

"She was probably trying to get a scoop and got caught again." Ladybug groaned

Chat snorted "What is this the fourth time she has done something like this?"

Shaking her head Ladybug eyed the debris littering the water. Most of it was just trash but there were a few things she knew she could use to bounce off of. The top of a bus protruded from the water a few feet from where Alya was being held and figured it was a good place as any to attack from if they got a chance.

"I'll distract our little mermaid and you grab our hapless citizen." Chat said a cocky grin firmly in place as he shook his head spraying water everywhere.

Ladybug blocked the spray from his hair with a hand and sighed resigned to Chats antics "Alright then one, two…"

"Found You!" a voice called from right behind them and as they turned a wall of water smashed into them throwing them both off the roof.

They splashed down into the water and after sinking almost to the street Ladybug managed to right herself and swam rapidly for the surface. Moments later her head broke the surface of the water and she was relieved to see Chat scrambling into a small tree that was growing in the plaza.

"Save Alya!" Chat yelled then started yelling horrible fish puns and jokes at the water. The water seemed to almost boil around him and in the next instant attacks streamed at him from multiple directions.

Treading water Ladybug threw her yoyo so it wrapped around a lamp post and pulled her from the water. Swiftly she made her way over to Alya and as her feet hit the bus rooftop she slung her yoyo out once more so it wrapped around Alya's waist. Hauling back she pulled her from the water cocoon and onto the semi safe perch of the bus rooftop.

"Ladybug!" Alya cried as Ladybug slung her easily up onto her back not giving her the chance to do anything but cling to her. She could see Chat dodging water attacks and while it seemed Aquis was more than happy to focus on him right now Ladybug didn't know how much longer it would last.

"Not now I've got to get you somewhere safe!" Ladybug snapped using her yoyo to sling them up onto a high balcony.

Alya yelped as their bodies took flight then her eyes screwed shut until she felt Ladybugs feet hit the deck moments later. Practically falling from her back to the safety of the ground Alya managed to grab her wrist before she jumped away. "Wait just a second."

"Chat needs me. Its raining and the storms going to get worse please stop putting yourself in danger!" Ladybug cried her worry for her friend and partner making her far shorter than usual although she didn't jerk her arm away.

"No you don't understand! There is a kid trapped in the car under water! The wave was on us before I could get them out and that's how I got snagged. I'm… sorry." Alya murmured looking downcast

Horror and guilt froze any reply Ladybug had to the back of her throat. Not trusting herself to speak Ladybug darted back to the railing looking down into the semi murky water to try and spot the car Alya was talking about. After a long moment she finally did. The car was turned on its side facing them, bubbles rapidly leaking from the vehicle and a child was pressed to the sunroof swiftly running out of air. Ladybug ran several scenarios through her mind and realized Chat would be far better at getting the kid out. He could use his claws or baton to bust the glass while her yoyos force would be canceled out by the water.

Turning back to Alya Ladybug sighed the need to save the child now consuming her thoughts. "Thank you for being so brave Alya but for now stay here. Chat or I will bring the child to you."

Alya nodded mutely watching as Ladybug stood on the railing a calculating look in her eyes. Then in the next second she was over the edge.

"Chat Switch!" Ladybug yelled as she dove for the water.

Chats head jerked up and he leapt to a new spot avoiding yet another water attack. Switch for them was code for regroup and seeing her jump across the water using debris he realized she was heading for the bus. Swiftly following suit they made their way to the bus roof leaping and dodging until they were back to back their weapons a whirlwind before them as they kept the water from entrapping them or landing a painful blow.

"What's wrong?" Chat demanded seeing the panicked look in her eyes.

"There is a kid trapped in a flooding car and I don't have the tools to free them." Ladybug answered softly so Aquis couldn't hear "I will run interference up here can you get them out?"

Chat nodded following her finger to where it was pointing at a discolored area in the flooded street. Bubbles breaking the top of the water marked the cars position and he could just make out the upended vehicle beneath the murky surface. Chat knew he would have to move fast both for the child's sake and Ladybugs as she darted away drawing Aquis attention to herself so he could work unhindered. Ignoring Plaggs hiss in the back of his mind at the thought of jumping into the water, Chat used his baton to throw himself off the bus roof and over the top of the car. Plummeting into the murky water he swam down to the upended car trusting Ladybug to keep Aquis busy. The child had very little air left and he paused for a moment as he thought of the best way to get the kid out. Eyeing the sunroof he figured the fastest way to get in would be to simply rip the glass off. Digging his claws into the edge between the window and the metal he applied all the strength he had to rip the sunroof glass off the tracks it sat in. It came away easier than he thought it would letting several large bubbles drift free from the interior. The child didn't swim out and Chat could tell that they didn't realize he had opened a way out for them. In fact with all the noise he made ripping the roof off the kid was probably more terrified now. Wiggling in through the sunroof Chats head mercifully met an air pocket and greedily he sucked in air as he braced his feet against the seat and car door. The child looked stunned to see him and Chat flashed the biggest grin he had at them.

"Hey kiddo, you want to get out of this iron box?" Chat asked keeping his tone light and jovial.

The child nodded and threw themselves into his arms. Chat held them close realizing that they were probably terrified. Pulling back a little Chat felt the car start to shift and thinking quickly he pressed his baton into the child's hands.

"Don't let go of this no matter what until Ladybug gets to you ok?" Chat asked and the child clutched it to their chest nodding.

"Ok deep breath on three. One… two… three!" he made a big show of taking a giant breath making sure the kid followed suit. Pulling them to him he forced the kid out the sun roof and started to follow only to realize that the car was tilting due to an invisible current. It was then his bad luck truly caught up with him. As he tried to kick free of the car his boot caught in between the headrest and somehow managed to stick there. Knowing the kid couldn't hold his breath anywhere near as long as he could Chat reached out and made the staff elongate sending the kid shooting up out of the water. Moments later he made out a flash of red through the murky water swiping the kid from the baton and he retracted it even as the car started to tilt over on top of him. Twisting and loosing air Chat tried to break free but only managed to force his whole leg through the gap instead of pulling it out. Cursing in every language he knew in his mind Chat twisted around managing to slide his upper body back into the sunroof before the car fully turned over on top of him. Using his claws and sheer strength he ripped the headrest off the seat finally freeing his leg even as his chest burned.

"Adrien you need air!" Plagg said sounding panicked

'No freaken crap!' Adrien thought to himself looking around the confines of the car.

He needed air and there simply was no more left in the car. Now that the car was upside down and stable Chat tried the door making sure it was unlocked. It didn't open and he realized it was jammed. He didn't have time to check all the doors and Chat wanted to howl in frustration even as his lungs burned demanding air. Starting to panic slightly Chat realized he would have to bust out. Gripping the seat and steering wheel to brace himself he slammed his feet into the driver side window twice before it shattered outwards giving him the escape he needed to pull himself out.

Lungs burning and vision darkening Chat scrambled at the window hauling himself through into open water. Trying to kick off the car he missed and even though his muscles seemed to burn attempted to stroke for the surface. Something pulled on him holding him back and even in his oxygen deprived state he recognized Aquis grinning up at him as she held onto his leg.

Bubble streamed from his lips as they curled into a snarl and he stabbed his baton in her direction but it simply passed right through her. She gave him a nasty grin in return and Chat could feel the last bit of frantic energy leaving him as he tried to claw her. His claws were harmless, passing through her intangible body and water filled his mouth as he gagged trying not to breathe. Darkness crowded his vision in spots and streaks as he clenched his hands desperately trying to force his spasming lungs not to suck in water.

"Adrien stay conscious!" he heard Plagg cry but his voice seemed so far away and he curled in on himself unable figure out why it was so important.

A shriek filled the water as darkness surrounded him and Chat lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Yes I know I'm evil. Does extravagant bow.**


	18. Rising Water (Part 4)

**So I finished writing the rest of this particular story and it ended up being 34 pages single spaced in word... it is totally ridiculous but I cant seem to stay under 30 pages unless its a one shot. Oh well.**

 **Q-A Authoress... Oh my goodness thank you so much for all the comments. I'm glad you have enjoyed Cats Closet so much. Keep on reading!**

 **Aurora077... I have been busy as of late and out internet really seems to hate videos right now so I will have to try and be patient... I did say try right?**

 **Mc Melody, Owl Awesomeness... Thanks guys! Here is what you have been waiting for!**

 **DJKatt... Quickly read! You must read to find the answers you seek!**

 **When it rains it pours and now Pairs' favorite super heroes have to fight an akuma with water powers! Will they be able to hang this new threat out to dry or be washed away with the tide?**

 **Oh yes... I dont own this show...**

* * *

 **Rising Water (Part 4)**

Ladybug had felt fear several times in her life. Fear of a test, fear of talking to a cute boy, fear of jumping off a building for the first time as Ladybug. Those fears though had a sort of exhilaration attached to them and as Ladybug she had come to realize that there were different kinds of fear. Fear of getting hurt, fear of not being able to save someone in time, fear of her trusted partner getting hurt because of her. There was never exhilaration attached to those fears. Just a penetrating coldness that didn't leave until the danger had passed. There was no exhilaration now as the coldness stole over her when she realized that Aquis was no longer chasing her.

"Marinette Chat is in danger!" Tiki cried as she dropped the soaked frightened child into Alyas waiting arms.

Without even pausing to make sure they were ok she spun and leaped back up onto the railing peering at the water hoping with all her heart that Chat was on the surface. That hope was instantly dashed. He wasn't anywhere near the surface, in fact he was still by the car his body limp and drifting as Aquis reached for his hands. Fear sang through her veins at the sight like it always did when Chat took a hit for her or got injured.

"Leave him alone!" Ladybug roared uncaring whether or not Aquis heard her.

Launching herself from the balcony Ladybug aimed for their position and threw the bottle of ink as hard as she could her yoyo following swiftly after. The fear surging through her made her stronger, faster and though she would never admit it true fear made her more ruthless. Although Aquis seemed to be able to make herself one with the water Aquis had to become solid in order to claim Chats miraculous and it left her wide open for attack. The ink bottle smashed into her under the water the yoyo breaking it apart upon impact and since her throw had been so strong the yoyo scored a direct hit on Aquis chest hitting her hard enough to stun briefly. The water seemed to scream as Ladybug crashed into the surface the ink billowing up as Aquis darted backwards making the water churn and turn an impenetrable black color.

"Straight down!" Tiki cried in her mind and it was impossible to miss the urgency the kwamis voice held.

The ink made it impossible to see anything and she swam blindly down until blond hair filled her vision. Reaching out her hands collides with his chest and she was happy to feel the bell attached around his neck. The bell meant that Aquis hadn't yet had the chance to claim his miraculous. Keeping a firm grip on his suit Ladybug stroked for the surface gasping for air the moment her head breached. Pulling Chats head up as well she was horrified when he didn't take a breath.

"Chat Breathe!" Ladybug screamed as she tried to keep them both afloat.

"How dare you defile my waters!" Aquis yelled the water nearby churning and Ladybug swore.

She needed to get him out of here before Aquis recovered fully and before the ink wore off. The problem was that between holding Chat and keeping her own head above water she couldn't use her yoyo with any kind of efficiency. Fear for her partner and the fact that she couldn't feel his heartbeat clouded her mind making it hard for her to think.

"Use his baton to get to safety. Hurry he doesn't have much time!" Tiki cried sensing her distress and confusion.

With one last gasp Ladybug sank under water reaching out to grab the baton that Chat had managed to hold onto even unconscious. Pointing it earthward she tightened her grip on Chat then hit the button sending them skyward moments later. Swiftly she shifted her grip on his body as they fell so he was slumped over her shoulder. The moment her feet hit the rooftop Ladybug took off watching for any attack as she leapt away from the scene of the battle. Clearing a street she vaguely noted that the alley wasn't flooded before landing and looking for a place to hide. A shriek of frustration echoed behind her and Ladybug darted off the roof seeing an unused balcony below. The balcony was clean, the space beyond the glass holding an empty room devoid of any kind furniture or signs of habitation. Instinctively she tried the door and found her luck held as it slid open without a sound. Darting inside she didn't even bother to close the door behind her as she dropped to her knees and laid Chat out flat on the ground before checking his neck for a pulse. Terror sank a cold blade deep into her gut as she couldn't find one.

"Hurry…" Tiki whimpered and Ladybug swiftly began CPR.

Marinette had taken a CPR and basic medical class before she started babysitting since she wanted to be prepared for anything that might happen. Never in a million years did she ever think it would come in handy but now as she started the second round of breathing Chat gave a choking cough and all at once began to breathe once more. Turning him on his side so any water he spit up wouldn't go back into his lungs Ladybugs calm façade broke. She sobbed wrapping her arms around him, pressing her face into his shoulder only to jump as a bright flash of green blinded her for a brief second. A black cat like creature landed on the floor near the mop of blond hair and Ladybug scooped the kwami up as Tiki said

"That's Plagg. He kept Chats life force bound so you could revive him."

Her words made a million and one questions come to mind but Ladybug knew that this was not a good time for any of them.

"That was really hard." Plagg moaned his tiny body shivering with cold and exhaustion.

"Thank you Plagg. Thank you so very much." Ladybug choked as she tucked the kwami to her chest trying to share what little body warmth she had.

Reaching out she rolled Chat back over onto her lap since his coughing had settled into a shuddering rhythm of breaths and received yet another shock of a lifetime.

"ADRIEN?!" she nearly screamed and Adrien let out a small moan.

His eyes flickered open briefly and bright green eyes locked with hers only to close as he whispered "Ladybug." His voice was cracked and harsh sounding but she was glad to hear it because it meant that he was alive.

However now that he was unmasked Ladybug felt her own persona clashing horribly with Marinettes. Pressing her free hand to Adrien's face Ladybug could literally feel her mind going into shock until a prickle of pain brought her back. Plagg had sunk his tiny claws into her and as she jerked back he managed to fly from her hand his bright green eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"Now is not the time to go into shock Ladybug." He managed as he floated down to Adriens chest.

"I-I know." Ladybug squeaked and realized that Adriens skin under her hand was cool and pale. "I need to get him warm and dry. I need to get him someplace safe…"

Pausing and looking around herself she eyed the completely bare room and the puddle the two of them formed on the floor. There was only one truly safe place she could think of and that was home.

"Tiki Spots Off." She said and in the next instant she was sitting as plain old soaking wet Marinette, holding out her hands as Tiki flopped to them looking worn out. Gently Marinette placed Tiki on Adriens chest by Plagg and stripped her raincoat off before checking her purse. She had water proofed the outside months ago since one unfortunate incident involving Manon and a fountain but other than the rain she hadn't had any reason to test the water proofing's seal. Opening the purse she found to Tikis delight that the cookies within were still dry and good to eat. Eating swiftly Tiki watched the two teens with concern as Marinette waited for her to recharge. Marinette had pulled Adrien up into her arms so his head was resting on her chest his arms draped across her legs. She was trying to keep him warm since he had started to shiver whether from cold or shock they didn't know. Placing her raincoat around Adrien had helped slightly and now she was ever so gently smoothing the hair from his face. Plagg was sitting on top of the raincoat concern for his kitten showing in his rich green eyes.

Seeing Plagg shiver yet again Marinette said "OH!" and her hands went to her purse once more.

After pulling out another cookie and handing it to Tiki she pulled out a small handkerchief and crooked a finger at Plagg.

"Come here Plagg and let me dry you off." She said and Plagg gazed at her a spark of stubbornness lighting up behind his eyes. Then another shiver rippled through him and he decided that being dried off was better than being cold and soaked.

Marinette was gentle as she dried him off so gentle in fact that Plagg almost started to purr at one point. When she was done she offered him her purse and he accepted since there wasn't any other place to really go. Adrien on the other hand was starting to shiver worse and although his skin was warmer than it had been he was still very pale.

"Tiki?" Marinette queried as she finished off the last cookie and after a moment she nodded.

"I'll be able to get us home. Hopefully we won't run into Aquis." She said floating up into the air.

Marinette nodded and took her purse off before setting down next to Adrien. Gently she shifted out from under him and after a moment's thought looped her purse over his shoulder before slipping him into her raincoat the proper way. Fastening the jacket and pulling up the hood to hide his face she laid him flat back on the floor.

"Ok Tiki Spots On!" she cried and transformed once more.

Marinette took him home. There was no other place Ladybug could take him especially not untransformed and her parents at least at the moment were not home. She had checked before climbing through her window with Adrien on her back and figured that they were probably out shopping or something. Marinette had been terrified that Aquis would see her running with Adrien but her luck was with her and she had made it home with no problems. The rain outside had started to come down harder as she left Adrien in her raincoat on her floor and run to get towels and blankets.

"What are you going to do Marinette?" Tiki asked as she sprinted back to Adriens side.

"I've got to get him warm and dry then I'll worry about Aquis." Marinette replied stripping the coat open and pulling her purse off as well.

"You're going to have to change his clothes." Tiki pointed out and Marinette froze on the spot her cheeks flushing a bright red as she realized her kwami was right.

"I… I realize that. I'll just have to close my eyes or something." Marinette finally managed and ran to get him clothes that would fit him.

Returning to his side with a full change of clothes Marinette ignored her stuttering heart as she lifted him up and pulled his shirt off. His skin was cool, pale, and he was shivering badly. She needed to get him warm quickly then she could worry about her embarrassment later. It took her several minutes to dry him off and change his clothes even with the kwamis help. Once that was done she put him up on her couch and wrapped him in a heating blanket then two other blankets before finally getting out of her own wet things. Then not knowing what else to do she looked up information on drowning victims and shock to see if there was something more she should do.

After ten minutes passed he had finally stopped shivering but she was still worried and almost called the paramedics when his condition didn't seem to improve any. Tiki had stopped her while Plagg had curled up on his chest after downing an incredible amount of cheese. Even as Marinette voiced her fears Plagg simply grumbled

"He is exhausted on top of being drowned. He is in a really deep sleep right now but he will be ok. Believe us when we say that if he needed medical attention more so than what you provided we would tell you."

That comment had made Marinette go silent and feeling slightly useless staring at him she went downstairs to make some hot soup and to see if there was any information on Aquis floating around.

* * *

 **Scared you guys didn't I? Hehehe**


	19. Rising Water (Part 5)

**SEE he isn't dead! its all good and now we get to see the aftermath of the rescue. In all honesty I will warn your guys if I take out a main character like that. Besides its more fun to half kill them because then I get to see everyone's reactions.**

 **Yuuzhan-Vong-Jedi... Technically catbug is already patented kinda... I prefer Black Luck or something of that nature.**

 **When it rains it pours and now Pairs' favorite super heroes have to fight an akuma with water powers! Will they be able to hang this new threat out to dry or be washed away with the tide?**

 **Oh yes... I dont own this show...**

* * *

 **Rising Water (Part 5)**

Adrien came awake slowly. His mind was a hazy fog and his body seemed almost irrationally heavy. Confusion was the main sensation as he tried to understand what it was he was feeling. Was he dead? Adrien didn't feel dead as he finally managed to open his eyes. He was lying on a soft couch as he realized he was warm and dry. Blinking slowly he took in his surroundings and tried to figure out what had happened to him. The last memories he had was being under water and Aquis trying to take his Miraculous. Jerking his hand up fear surging through him he was instantly relieved to see the silver band sitting snugly on his finger. Then as he looked beyond his hand he suddenly recognized the room he was in.

"Wha?" Adrien grunted as he sat up a wave of dizziness sweeping over him and nearly making him fall back flat to the couch.

Gently he pulled the blankets off him and saw that he didn't recognize the clothes he was in however he did recognize the smell surrounding him. Blinking slowly he took in the rest of his surroundings and after a hazy moment recognized the room he was in.

"Marinette…" he whispered then flushed as he realized that she or Ladybug must have changed his clothes.

"Ladybug brought you in here you idiot. Do you know how hard it is to keep you alive when you drown?" Plagg demanded floating out from under one of the blankets.

"Sorry Plagg… Where is Marinette?" Adrien asked wondering if she knew who he was since Ladybug had brought him to her.

"She is down stairs making you something warm to eat." Plagg answered sounding miffed.

The blankets pooled at his feet as he stood swiftly and shivered slightly. His internal temperature had returned to normal but going from super warm blankets to inside temperature was like walking into a fridge for a second. Hoping he wouldn't get sick from this whole ordeal Adrien made his way carefully down the stairs into the main living room. He was barefoot so he didn't make hardly any sound as he moved into the kitchen behind Marinette. To his relief she was at the stove pouring what looked like soup into a bowl and although he looked around he didn't see Ladybug anywhere.

"Marinette?" Adrien whispered and her head jerked up turning so that she could see him.

"You're awake! Thank goodness I was so worried!" She said dropping the pot to the stove and rushing at him to wrap him into a hug.

He hugged her back a little worried since he still didn't see Ladybug anywhere but he figure he could ask questions as soon as Marinette calmed down. After a long moment Marinette pulled back and gently pressed a hand to his cheek only to sigh in relief as she realized his skin was a normal temperature. His skin color was far healthier too but she was still unsure since something about him seemed just the slightest bit off.

"You seem like your back to normal how do you feel?" Marinette asked quietly

"Uh confused?" Adrien answered and Marinette nodded tugging for him to follow her over to the couch in her living room.

Pulling him down so he sat next to her Marinette stared at him wide eyed and a touch worried. "I can answer any questions you have. I'm sorry if I don't seem like much like this but it's still me and I…. Adrien?" Marinette said quietly as she realized he wasn't paying attention to her. His gaze was fixed on the TV and for a moment she was offended but then she realized what was on the TV.

Adriens eyes were glued to the TV screen a look of absolute horror on his face. There was a fight going on the screen although the sound was turned down low enough that it was really just a murmur of background noise. Marinette grimaced as she watched the scene. It was from the earlier fight where she had sent Chat down to save the child and the whole sequence left a bad taste in her mouth. Especially since they didn't even bother to show Chat fighting or mention the fact that he had pulled the child from the car underwater. Instead they were celebrating 'her bravery' and it made Marinette want to stomp over to the TV station to give them a piece of her mind. After another moment of watching Ladybug darting around dodging bursts of water as Aquis openly mocked her Marinette hit the power button causing the screen to go black.

Missing the pained look in Adriens eyes as his chest tightened painfully Marinette reached out and took his hands. She said something that he didn't catch because he could only think of what a fool he was. Ladybug was out there fighting and he was sleeping and lazing about at a friend's house, it didn't matter to him that she had brought him here in the first place. Ladybug had to be exhausted from fighting as well but she hadn't stayed to relax when Paris was in danger. True to form Ladybug had gone right back out to fight.

"I-I have to go." Adrien said and Marinette shook her head.

"You have been passed out practically dead to the world for the past hour or so. I almost called the paramedics because you were shivering and I couldn't get you warm. You are not going back out there." Marinette snapped and Adrien gazed at her in shock.

"I've been out for an hour?" he cried completely missing the rest of her sentence. Breaking free of her hands Adrien darted back up into her room calling out. "Plagg we need to go!"

Marinette followed swiftly climbing into her room as Adrien snatched his kwami from the air. "Adrien you're not listening! If you would just hold on one sec…"

"Marinette please Paris needs me I will explain when I come back." Adrien pleaded as she grabbed the shirt he wore and refused to let go.

"You almost died!" She cried and he froze staring at her his mouth opening and closing silently.

"I care about you a lot and you…you almost died and I was so scared and I can't live without you being here. If something happened to you…" Suddenly Marinettes voice was silenced all protests gone as Adrien turned to her and in the next instant his lips met hers. Warmth flooded through her as he pressed against her one of his hands cupping her face as the other trailed along her back. She sighed into the kiss relaxing into his arms wondering if this is how the heroine felt when the hero kissed her.

Adrien broke away far too soon for her liking and he grinned at her his hand brushing back some loose strands of hair. "Sorry princess but Ladybug and Paris needs me too. I will be back though since I will probably have quite a bit of explaining to do... Plagg Claws out!"

Green light flashed and just like that Chat Noir stood in her bedroom. Even though she had already known Marinette felt her jaw drop at his complete stupidity and recklessness. Cockily he gave her a swift two fingered salute and was out her window before she could utter a single word. It took another three seconds for her mind to come back online and the moment it did she screamed "YOU IDIOT!" as loud as she could startling Tiki from her nesting place.

"Marinette what's wrong?" she asked floating down to her charge. Marinette pounced on her phone rapidly typing something out.

"Adrien, Chat Noir, they are as dense as a box of stupid dam rocks! The TV was showing a clip of my fight with Aquis and he must have thought it was going on live! Then he just transformed right in front of me after kissing me! He's nuts! Certifiably nuts and I think he had to have hit his head because he is acting all irrational and stupid and oh dear lord he is out there all alone. Tiki Spots On!" Marinette cried as she tossed her phone onto her lounger.

Ladybug was out the window in moments moving as fast as she dared with the horrible conditions that rain, slippery rooftops, and dim afternoon lighting created. Chat had a head start on her and she didn't want him running into Aquis alone with no plan in place. This akuma had an unlimited supply of water since it was still raining and even without the added terrible conditions she would be a dangerous opponent. With a grimace Ladybug launched herself high into the air trying to discern Chats location wanting to get to his side as quickly as possible.

"Marinette are you going to tell him who you are?" Tiki asked

"If he gives me the chance I will." Ladybug grumbled and focused on the task at hand. After all she had a cat to catch and depending on her mood quite possibly skin.

It took Ladybug several panicked minutes of going full tilt to finally catch up to Chat. He was heading towards the scene of their previous battle and once she was in range Ladybug threw her yoyo so it crossed his path just as he was about to jump to the next building. Chat yelped and missed his landing just barely catching the edge of the roof to prevent himself from splatting against the ground. Not that it would kill him to hit the ground after falling three stories, but it would really hurt.

Ladybug skidded to a halt right before him panting as she glared down at him through the rain.

"What in the hell do you think are you doing out here?!" she yelled as she reached down to grab his hand.

Chat winced and for a moment contemplated letting go so he wouldn't have to face her wrath. Before he could even finish the thought she had him by the arm and the back of his suit hauling him up over the edge of the rooftop. To his surprise she didn't drop him the moment his feet cleared the edge. Instead she pulled him into a tight hug and he could feel her heart racing beneath the thin fabric of the suits.

"My Lady?" he asked his voice soft and confused.

Ladybug pulled back and Chat winced at the angry look in her eyes. "You stupid cat what in the hell are you thinking coming out here! You almost died and you are in no condition to be out in the rain like this!"

"I can't let you face Aquis alone Ladybug. If you were in my place you wouldn't stay away either." Chat answered.

Ladybug huffed and then let out a low growl mumbling something unintelligible as the rain continued to come down harder. Chat caught the word concussed and then her eyes met his, the flat worried glare she leveled at him making him swallow hard.

"I'm sorry?" Chat tried and Ladybugs face fell as she shook her head.

"No don't be sorry. It's my fault for not keeping Aquis properly distracted as you saved the kid. I should have used the ink earlier. However, your heart stopped. Or it was beating so faint that I couldn't find a pulse. Thank god I know how to do CPR." Ladybug managed her voice trembling slightly at the end.

Chat rubbed the back of his neck feeling a bit sheepish. He had scared Ladybug and apparently Marinette badly. Now he was feeling guilty about running out on her when she saw the video clip of Ladybug fighting Aquis.

"The fight." Chat muttered causing Ladybug to look up at him. "Weren't you fighting Aquis just now? Where is she?"

Ladybug shook her head throwing water every which way. "The TV keeps showing me fighting Aquis from earlier. I've got a half a mind to go down there and yell at them for it. But that doesn't matter. What were you thinking rushing out and transforming in front of Marinette?!"

Chats eyes went wide and he cringed as Ladybug berated herself. It was such a habit to refer to her civilian form as a different person. However it was a habit she would need to break if she was going to tell Chat who she was.

"I'm sorry?" Chat managed again after a moment looking like a kicked puppy as he gazed at her wide eyed and mournful. "Marinette is really trustworthy and I am dating her as a civilian, or I really want to be."

Ladybug felt her heart kick almost painfully in her chest at his words. "Chat I need to tell you who I am. Your transformation wore off so I know who you are and to be honest it's only fair."

To her surprise Chat shook his head. "Don't Ladybug. Its ok. I don't need to know who you are. You should reveal yourself because you want to not because you feel you have to due to mistakes I made. Besides now that Marinette knows she can always patch me up when I do something stupid. I'm sorry you had to find out who I was because I nearly di-er…drowned."

"Chat it might be easier if you know." Ladybug whispered and Chat glanced up at her looking a bit confused

"What do you mean?" Chat asked

Ladybug sighed one hand moving to slick the water out of her face when she froze and looked up. It had suddenly all at once stopped raining and as she looked up into the sky she found a layer of water rapidly forming above them.

"Run!" Ladybug barked and bolted forward grabbing Chats arm as he gaped at the water ceiling.

They cleared the edge as it fell rain instantly covering them once more as the wall of collected rainwater attacked their backs.

"Ideas?!" Chat cried as he slid across the rooftop just ahead of her.

Ladybug twisted spinning her yoyo taking a water blast head on and skidding back almost where he was crouched yelled "The park!"

Chat turned tail and ran with Ladybug following swiftly behind. Spikes of water impaled the roof around them trying to build a wall and they charged through it sliding the whole way down one side of the roof. Jumping to the next set of buildings Ladybug eyed the mass of water that was following them and ran several ideas through her mind. Swiftly they ran out of room to run and they could both make out the hazy open space of the park through the rain around them. Hitting the edge of the roof and using their respective weapons to slow their rapid decent to the ground the duo charged into the park taking cover under one of the thicker trees.

* * *

 **One more Chapter to go!**


	20. Rising Water (Part 6)

**Posting a day early because I know tomorrow is going to be nuts. Massive last chapter… oh well lots of things happen.**

 **seireidoragon... Thanks a bunch! As for the battle scenes its all about detail. As the author you can see what's going on in your head. We cant, so instead of saying something simple like: They punched him, say something like: They threw a right hook into the enemy's face. Now we have a direction an object and a movement. That's what makes battle scenes come alive.**

 **Guest... Yes excellent point! However once pressure is equalized (no air in the car) its possible for a human to kick the glass out. There are also several weak points you can hit that make it far easier to knock any window out. Also these guys have super strength so it would be even easier for them.**

 **silverheartlugia2000... Its raining I don't think he would notice a spray bottle honestly lol! I would say no cuddles but that seems sorta mean.**

 **When it rains it pours and now Pairs' favorite super heroes have to fight an akuma with water powers! Will they be able to hang this new threat out to dry or be washed away with the tide?**

 **Oh yes... I dont own this show...**

* * *

 **Rising Water (Part 6)**

The trees were large old things that had thick canopies and thankfully as soon as they hit the edges of the branches the rain slacked off. Huddled beneath one of the massive thing Chat eyed the area surrounding them on the lookout for any surges of water. Ladybug was doing the same and after a moment deeming it was safe she turned towards him.

"So what now?" Chat asked shivering slightly

Ladybug eyed him critically and he grinned at her "You're not getting rid of me so don't even try." He said and Ladybug gritted her teeth to prevent herself from saying something snappish.

"We need to figure out a way to keep Aquis solid long enough to get those goggles off of her. How do you keep water solid though?" Ladybug answered deciding to ignore his shivering for now and chew him out for it as Marinette later.

"Lets see, solid water…. Jello maybe?" Chat replied then hissed as he looked down at their feet.

Water was surging into the area rising up around their ankles and Ladybug pointed up. "Into the trees. We can use those and statues in this park to stay out of the water."

Chat nodded "I'll distract her you see if you can get the goggles."

"But…" Ladybug began and Chat shook his head

"I can move far easier in these trees so I'm better as a distraction. Besides we need a long range attack to snatch the goggles from her since the water will probably warn her if you come in close."

Ladybug bit her lip even as she nodded "Fine but I swear if you do anything stupid I'll tell Marinette not to give you any of the macaroons you like so much."

Chat grabbed his chest pretending to feint. "You wound me My Lady!" he cried in mock distress then leapt into the branches above their head. "Besides define stupid!"

Ladybug chuckled letting some of the tension she felt ease off then threw her yoyo into a tree pulling herself from the nearly shin deep water. They moved through the trees until finally they found a decent spot to attempt their ambush. Trees were scattered around a circular open space with a large horse statue in the center. A power pole stood nearby with a light already on in the fading day giving them more illumination to work with. Water was already rising higher even in this area and Ladybug knew that for better or worse they needed to finish this now before it got any later.

Catching Chats gaze she pointed to the area before them and flashed a thumbs up. Chat grinned at her as she climbed higher into the tree until she had a good perch then watched as Chat worked his annoying magic. Darting off a thick branch he used his baton to completely avoid the rising water and land neatly on the large cast iron statue of a horse.

"My little mermaid! Oh my dear siren can you please come give me a wave?" Chat called

"Well, well, well, I guess what they say is true about cats and nine lives." A bubbly voice said as Aquis started to take form before the statue. Thankfully the rain eased off toning down to a light mist as Ladybug started to move closer.

"Yeah well I'd rather not lose anymore today otherwise I'll get in to some deep trouble. I really don't want to be hung out to dry so can we just pull the plug?" Chat asked.

Aquis snorted and Chat perked up as his ears twitched then suddenly he shook spraying water everywhere to Aquis' delighted laugh. "You are so very silly but there is far too much a float for me to runoff now."

Chat beamed at her "Its too bad I'm not a catfish we get along swimmingly!"

Two trees away Ladybug smothered a groan even as Aquis laughed again. "Yeah we are two fins in…" she froze suddenly and Chat stiffened as Hawkmoths mask covered her face. Instantly Aquis' face fell and without another word her arms rose the water following the movement silently. "Hand over your Miraculous and I will let you swim away with your life intact."

Ladybug moved into position and as she made eye contact with Chat she nodded.

Chat grinned easily "Sorry but I'm not one for swimming lets just fin-ish our conversation and…"

Water swarmed the statue and he leaped backwards shooting his baton down at the ground so it launched him back into the sturdy branches of a tree.

Moving forward Ladybug threw her yoyo aiming for Aquis head and was shocked as it passed right through. Aquis grabbed the yoyo as it passed through her and yanked hard pulling Ladybug off the branch she was perched upon. Twisting at the last second Ladybug managed to grab a branch before she fell out of the tree completely and Aquis turned an amused look on her face as she released the yoyo. The yoyo snapped back to Ladybugs hand as Aquis said "I already know how long the kitty can hold his breath. Lets see how long the bug can manage."

A spiral of water shot at her and Ladybug released the branch tossing the yoyo out to swing forward. The standing water beneath her surged upwards as the spiral missed and there wasn't a single thing she could do to avoid it. The water struck her hard enough to knock the air right out of her and then she was tumbling end over end as the surge turned over on itself. As she came to a stop Ladybug opened her eyes and found herself floating in a spiral of water as Aquis watched her looking bemused. Jerking her yoyo back into her hand Ladybug tried to swim forward but the moment she did the water surged around her tumbling her like she was a piece of clothing in the dryer.

Panic sheared through her mind and Tiki yelled "Don't panic, think Marinette!"

Clamping one hand tight over her mouth she threw the yoyo with all her strength at the statue. The water moved with the yoyo slowing it to the point that it didn't even make it half way there. Pulling back to recall the yoyo she tried swimming forward once more. The water churned around her and slammed her down into the street crushing her to the ground. Ladybugs lungs burned and she made out a burst of sound coming from outside the bubble of water that was pounding against her like a waterfall effectively pinning her to the cobbles.

The area before her was distorted but she was able to see Chat darting forward as he tried to take Aquis out. He simply burst through her and a mumble of sound told her that Aquis was laughing. In the next instant water swarmed Chat and although he tried to jump away once more he found himself held down by the water around his boots. Chat thrashed as the water covered his head though he managed to take a great breath before the water fully coated him.

'Not again… Never again.' Ladybug thought and pressed her hands into the cobbles bringing all of her strength to bear as she slowly pushed against the water that held her to the street.

"You can do it Marinette!" Tiki cried in her mind as she somehow managed to push herself to her feet.

Chat saw what she was doing and ignoring his desire to attempt an escape decided keep Aquis from noticing. So he flailed about and started clawing at the water as Aquis laughed at him completely distracted by his antics. Managing to stay upright Ladybug pointed at her weapon then pointed at herself hoping that he would understand what she wanted. He did and in the next instant he twisted his staff towards her and hit the button so it elongated. The staff whooshed out and smashed into Ladybug sending her flying outside the water prison. Gasping the moment her head met the air she crashed into the cobbles and yanked on the staff.

"NO!" Aquis screeched as she turned around then Chat collapsed the staff.

Since Ladybug held the one end it jerked him free of his own prison and through Aquis breaking her form up once more.

"Stupid heroes!" Aquis screamed as she reformed giving Ladybug time to wrap her yoyo around a branch and pull the two of them to safety however brief.

"My Lady?" Chat coughed as they landed on a thick branch.

"Working on it." Ladybug gasped and in the next instant threw her yoyo up calling "Lucky Charm!"

Light coalesced into a bag and dropped into her hands. The bag was far heavier than she expected and nearly caused her to tumble right out of the tree. Chat grabbed her and in the next instant he sent them flying to a new spot as water smashed the branch they had been on to splinters.

"Plan?" He practically begged as they landed on a forked branch and set her down.

Ladybug looked down as the world seemed to grey out. Aquis flashed the power pole flashed then the heavy bag flashed as she noticed the white powder leaking from the one corner.

"Flour…" Ladybug murmured all at once understanding.

Glancing up her eyes met Chats and she smiled. "Hit the pole with cataclysm and make sure you are not in the water when it comes down got it?!"

Realization dawned and he nodded darting off the branch as water surged between them. Ladybug darted away as well taunting Aquis as she did.

Aquis surged after her smashing through the branches until finally there were no lower ones left to really land on. Hoping she had given Chat enough time she swung back out into the center with Aquis following swiftly after. Hitting the edge of the statue Ladybug spun throwing the flour bag and her yoyo at the same time cutting it open. The bag exploded as Aquis smashed into it coating her in the flour and sending her crashing with a screech into the now ankle deep water that covered the clearing.

"NOW!" Ladybug yelled as she threw her yoyo once more as a large crack echoed off to her left.

"What did you do to me?!" Aquis squealed as she flung gobs of flour from her face not even noticing the transformer falling towards the water. Ladybugs feet hit a high branch and Chat landed next to her a second later watching as the transformer hit the ground. A moment later they twisted away from the explosion of light and sound that resulted from the transformer striking the water. Heat and a sizzleing sound hissed through the air bringing with it the taste of ozone. Slowly the two heroes turned back to the clearing watching as the electricity cut out sending a final few arcs into the statue before stopping entirely. Aquis lay on her side in the ankle deep water and Ladybug moved down the branch until Chat stopped her.

"What if the electricity hasn't fully dispersed?" Chat demanded as she hooked her yoyo over a nearby branch.

A groan interrupted them as Aquis shifted slightly in the water and both heroes let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll just have to hope it is. Stay here just in case ok?" Ladybug said and although Chat didn't like it he did as she asked realizing that if she did need help he could pull her out from his position.

Swinging down into the water Ladybug moved forward noticing that the water was not only warm but it was rapidly draining off since Aquis was practically unconscious. Arriving at her side Ladybug reached down and pulled the now solid goggles off her head. Snapping the band she tossed them the ground calling "Come on out you nasty thing."

A black butterfly wiggled out slowly and took to the air almost drunkenly as if it were still stunned. Catching it was easy and holding the yoyo flat in her hand she pressed a light finger to the surface releasing the white butterfly from within.

"Bye, bye little butterfly!" Ladybug called as Chat landed in the water next to her handing her the empty flour bag.

Taking the bag with a smile she tossed it high into the air calling "Miraculous Cleanse!"

The bag burst high overhead sending shoots of light off in every direction. One shoot swept around them, the water vanished, the pole went back to normal, and Aquis turned back to a normal human. Slowly they groaned sitting up with Ladybugs help.

"Are you ok?" Ladybug asked as they opened her eyes.

"I think so? What happened?" Eva asked managing to stand with some help

"You were akumasized and we kind of dropped a transformer on you to stop you." Chat answered only to be swatted by Ladybug.

Evas eyes went wide. "Oh…I'm sorry? I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

Ladybug shook her head. "No don't worry we took care of everything. Will you be ok getting home though? The storm is only going to get worse."

Eva nodded looking around. "I live near here actually so I should be fine." She answered before walking down the path towards one of the exits.

As she disappeared down the path Ladybug turned to Chat as her earrings beeped.

"You should head out My Lady." Chat said as his ring gave its own beep.

Ladybug shook her head. "There is no need Chat. I already know who you are and I know for a fact that you are trustworthy."

Chat sighed raising one clawed hand up to scratch the back of his neck in a gesture so familiar that Ladybug couldn't believe how blind she had been.

"It's the magic. It protects who you are otherwise everyone would be able to tell." Tiki said as if she were reading her mind

Her earrings beeped again and Ladybug sighed closing her eyes. "Chat…" she started and jerked back eyes snapping open as he pressed a gentle finger to her lips.

"I'm pretty sure you are going to call me stupid again and think I am being silly when I say you don't have to reveal yourself. However, I want to give you time to think about it. I will go to Marinettes house and she will make sure that I stay safe. Next time there is an akuma attack if you still want to tell me you can ok?" Chat said with such conviction that Ladybug was shocked.

She was offering what he had wanted since day one of meeting her and even after his own terrifying reveal he was looking out for her. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts and he was already backing away.

"You are a noble idiot." Ladybug finally answered and he gave her the biggest Cheshire grin as he bowed.

"But I'm your idiot, although you have to share with Marinette now." Chat chuckled

Ladybug snorted at irony and waved a hand not wanting to keep him in the rain any longer. "Scat cat." She said and with a final grin he leapt away.

She watched until he disappeared a smile on her face and relishing how nice the rain felt when suddenly Tiki asked "Marinette isn't he going to your house?"

Ladybugs eyes snapped open "Not again!" she squealed as she took off in Chats footsteps hoping that he was going slow.

"How do I get myself into these situations?" Ladybug cried as she launched herself forward in a dangerous move that sent her flying over two buildings.

"You should have just told him! Then you wouldn't be in this situation!" Tiki replied

"I tried!" Ladybug complained although she had to admit she didn't try all that hard. "In any case you heard what he said!"

Tiki made a disgruntled noise in the back of her mind as Ladybug shot across a gap swiping water from her eyes as the rain started to pick up once more. Thankfully she knew these streets like the back of her hand and she swung down into an ally across the street from her home shouting "Spots Off!" as her feet hit the ground.

Catching Tiki and clutching her to her chest she darted out running down the sidewalk as she dropped Tiki into her purse. The lights in the bakery were still off although the light in her room was on and so far she didn't see Chat on her roof or in her room. As her feet hit the middle of the street a strong pair of arms suddenly swept her up causing her to let out a very undignified shriek.

"Paw-lease tell me you are not out in this cat-astrophic weather looking for me!" Chats voice asked as he deposited her on her balcony. Her trap door was already open and Marinette wondered if he had been watching the streets waiting for her.

Spinning around Marinette nearly threw her purse at his smug face. "You scared the life out of me and unlike you I don't have eight more! What were you thinking?!"

Chat chuckled one hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck when thunder suddenly boomed.

With a yowl he darted forward slamming into Marinette and together they tumbled through her trapdoor and right onto her bed. the trap door was knocked closed and a second boom echoed outside as the rain began to pick up once more. They bounced once on the bed and in a flash of green light his transformation came undone leaving Adrien to burrow his head into Marinette shoulder. The unexpected tackle left Marinette in a fit of giggles that were worsened and Adrien pulled back just enough to scowl at her.

"Sorry! Sorry I'm not laughing at you." Marinette managed forcing herself to stop "That was just so unexpected and…"

A large crack of thunder boomed right overhead shaking the house with its force and Adrien suddenly clung to her gripping her hard enough that she almost couldn't breathe. Suddenly Marinette realized her error and swiftly she wrapped her arms around him just as tight holding him close.

"Oh, Adrien I'm sorry its ok I'm here." She whispered brushing one hand down over his hair in a soothing rhythm. His hair was soaked as were the clothes he wore and Marinette wasn't quite sure if his shivers were from the storm or the cold.

Holding him for a minute longer Marinette sighed as she felt the first tremors of chills run through her own body. The air inside was starting to get to her and gently she rubbed Adriens back.

"Adrien I realize you don't like storms but we need to dry off and get warm. You especially." She whispered

Adrien shifted slightly "It's not that I don't like them, I hate storms." He muttered still not releasing his hold on her.

"Its ok to hate them but you're with me now which means I will keep you safe through them ok?" Marinette asked causing Adrien to pull back and look at her.

"I can be clingy." Adrien said as he gazed at her as if trying to figure something out.

"I don't mind I can be very possessive and besides you are warm." Marinette answered easily.

The air huffed out of Adriens lungs in a laugh before he leaned down once more to press his forehead to hers. Their lips were scant inches apart and Marinette could feel her heart kick up a notch in her chest.

"Marinette? W-will you be my girlfriend?" Adrien asked

A blush heated her face and Marinette had to bite back a squeal. Taking a deep breath Marinette managed to answer without a single stutter. "I would love to be."

A smile lit up Adriens face and even as thunder crashed behind them he didn't even flinch. Marinette had said yes. She accepted both sides of him and Adrien couldn't stop the giggle from escaping from his lips. The lights around them flickered as the storm raged outside and Marinette turned her head glancing at something that he didn't quite catch.

"Come on silly kitty lets get warm and dry before we get sick. I'll make you some hot chocolate." Marinette sighed.

Adrien groaned and tried to bury his head as Marinette laughed. She didn't want to move or get up either but they were both soaked and as it was she was going to have to change her sheets. Adrien pouted but relented this time following her down the ladder to the bathroom. Marinette got him another set of clothes and threw all the wet things including her sheets into the dryer before they both settled into the living room with some hot chocolate. Adrien couldn't honestly say when he'd had a better night and although he tried to fight it he eventually fell asleep safe in his princesses' arms content at last.

* * *

 **That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed Rising Water and yes I know she hasn't revealed herself as Ladybug. You do have a sequel and a one shot to look forward to though because of it. See you guys in a week!**


	21. Rain Dance

**This is a post story of Rising Water so it is a continuation. The sequel will be up next week. Holy cow next week is Easter?! Depending on family I might run a little late posting next week so consider yourselves warned. As for now enjoy this fluffy bit of nonsense from my brain that actually inspired me to write Rising Water in the first place.**

 **Silverheartlugia2000… thanks this was actually one of those stories where I had a plan to defeat the akuma without the lucky charm but then I helped my mom make bread and went HA! Flour! Also due to where I live I have seen a transformer come off a pole and explode in water… It makes a really, really big mess.**

 **xxCATALYSTxx… Here you go! We will get to reactions next week!**

 **What do broken umbrellas and puddles have to do with a very wet cat? Read on and find out!**

 **Oh yes... I dont own this show...**

* * *

 **Rain Dance**

It was raining and normally Adrien hated the rain. However since the battle with Aquis and revealing himself as Chat Noir to Marinette he had found that he didn't mind falling sky water nearly as much these days. Marinette and Adrien were an official item and although it ruffled several feathers and won Alya as well as Nino over a hundred bucks a piece, Adrien was loving every second of time he spent with her. They were finally both back in school since they had both gotten sick from being out in the rain from Aquis' battle and Adrien was determined to take her out to eat for a proper date. He had planned to go to one of the outdoor cafes but now it would seem that his hopes were dashed due to the rain. Pressing his head against the glass he leaned against the edge of the window sill waiting for the bell to finally ring.

Marinette seeing his frown came over to pat him on the back with a chuckle and whispered. "If you had ears they would be drooping. What's the matter kitty?"

Adrien pouted. "I wanted to take you to lunch but its raining."

Marinette ruffled a hand through Adriens hair and he sighed leaning into the touch. "Well we can go to my house and get something to eat. I know you like our quiche and sandwiches."

Adrien perked up immediately but before he could answer Alya broke in with a squeal. "Oh my god that is so freaken adorable! Stay still I need a picture!"

Marinette and Adrien turned to the snapping of a camera and Marinette rolled her eyes "Are you going to do that every time we get near each other?" Marinette demanded and Alya snickered

"Yep until you stop being so darn cute together I will be here snapping away!"

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the lunch bell finally rang and Marinette tugged Adrien forward. "Come on lets go get some food alone and away from nosey friends."

Alya pouted then raised her phone up taking yet another picture with a grin as they grabbed their things and darted out the door.

It wasn't raining hard as they exited the building and raised their umbrellas to the sky. Adrien had bought her a red polka dotted one since he hadn't been able to find the clear one she had lost when Aquis had attacked before. His was a simple black affair and after fighting with it for several seconds he managed to get it open although it flipped inside out at first. With Marinettes giggling help he finally managed to right the stupid thing although one of the bars was now bent at an odd angle. Still the umbrella would do the job of keeping him dry till they got to her house although he made a mental note to buy a new one. Together they started the journey to Marinette house with Adrien practically darting about with nervous energy causing Marinette to laugh.

"I thought my kitty hated the rain!" Marinette called as he skipped in place several steps ahead.

"I did until I found a warm home and comfy lap to sleep in during storms. Now I am purrfactly cat-tent with them." Adrien replied

Marinette groaned "I thought we agreed you wouldn't torture me with puns…"

"I would never agree to such a cat-astrophic thing Princess!" Adrien replied with a grin turning so that he was walking backwards.

Her eyes rolled heavenward and grinning like a fool he swiped at the water falling from the edge of the umbrella then flicked it at Marinette.

"Ghaa Adrien!" she squealed then in the next instant she returned fire missing as he leapt back.

Unfortunately for him however he was right at the end of the sidewalk and managing to land right on the edge of the curb Adrien lost his balance. His umbrella swung wildly as he plunged backwards with a yelp landing right in the middle of a deep puddle. Instantly he was soaked through even as he leapt back up with a yowling hiss that sent Marinette into near hysterical laughter.

"Serves you right!" She gasped as Adrien leveled an annoyed glare in her direction. Grimacing at the wetness and hearing Plagg grumble from his pocket Adrien shook himself although he didn't yet move. If his umbrella was simply messed up before there was no coming back now form he clearly broken angle it sat at. With a grumble Adrien ignored it and the rain to give Marinette his best kitten eyes a plan forming deep within the depths of his mind.

"Adrien are you ok?" Marinette asked and he grinned as she moved closer to make sure he really was alright.

"I'm soaked." He whined making sure he was still standing in the deepest part of the puddle.

"I have some of your clothes at my house you can dry off and change once we get there." Marinette answered still giggling as she came within arm's reach.

"Oh good then I can get more wet." Adrien snickered and pulled her to him as he leapt into the air coming down with a giant splash.

Marinette squealed as she stumbled back out of the splash zone arms flailing and tripped. Adrien darted forward catching her before she hit the ground snatching the umbrella from the air as her hands grabbed his shirt. Time seemed to pause around them as he held her in a deep swoon one arm keeping her up the other tilting the umbrella away so rain fell on her upturned startled face. Then her cheeks flooded with color and her chest swelled with indignation.

"I am going to skin…MPPP!" Marinette began only to be interrupted as he pulled her up snug against his chest and kissed her into silence.

The rain started to fall harder but neither one of them noticed absorbed with each other and the fire that was coming to life between them.

"Hot dam sexy time!" a voice crowed from right behind them and Adrien yanked Marinette to her feet spinning her behind him as they broke apart.

Turning as one they found a flabbergasted Nino holding a large purple umbrella over him and Alya who was of course recording the whole thing on her phone.

"Please don't let us interrupt you guys! Keep going!" Alya called and snickered as they both turned bright red.

"Alya!" Marinette whined

Alya cackled gleefully waving her phone and pulling the still stunned Nino away down the street yelled back. "Have fun on your lunch date! I have everything I wanted!"

Marinette groaned as Adrien picked up her umbrella trying to shield her from the rain at least a little even though they were both soaked and in need of a change of clothes now.

"I could transform and use Cataclysm on it." Adrien murmured in Marinette's ear startling a giggle out of her.

"And if you did what would your excuse be?" Marinette asked turning to face him with mock seriousness.

"The sanity of my poor girlfriend and my safety as her boyfriend." Adrien answered straight faced thinking of her father Tom as he spoke.

Marinette snorted "I don't think that's a very good excuse however we really should get to my house and get out of these wet clothes before one of us catches a cold again."

Adrien grinned at her "Well then since we are already wet…" He started and Marinette leveled a glare at him.

"Don't even think about it." Marinette snapped but it was already too late. Sweeping one arm around her he jumped forward dragging her splashing through the puddle once more.

"Adrien!" she screeched and he laughed darting away from her flailing fists as he collapsed the umbrella before it got damaged.

Still laughing he ran up the street with Marinette close behind yelling promises of skinning her least favorite cat. As they crossed the final street before the bakery Adrien paused for a second and spun to face her as Marinette leapt at him kicking water as she came. Adrien caught her with another bout of laughter before spinning her in a circle and taking one of her hands in his. Her free hand shifted to his shoulder as he slid his to her hip and then he was dragging her off down the street in an impromptu dance through the pouring rain. The irritation on her features almost instantly melted away and her laughter rang like a bell over the sidewalk as they danced down it. People dodged them as they swung each other around dancing to a tune only the two of them could hear much less understand. Some people probably thought they were nuts but it didn't matter to them one bit as they danced their way to the bakery's front door. Spinning her out one final time Adrien pulled her close and dropped her into a swoon once more. At this point they were both laughing so hard they couldn't breathe and the door behind them jingled open interrupting what could have been a romantic kiss.

"You two goofballs get in here and dry off! Sabine has lunch ready for you!" Tom called with a laugh.

Lifting Marinette back to her feet they did just that blushing the whole time. The lunch Sabine had made was fantastic and it made Adrien wish he could stay with Marinette every hour of every day. Being with her made him warm and happy in a way he hadn't felt since him mom had disappeared. All too soon it was time for them to head back to school and as they got ready Marinettes phone dinged. Adrien was the closest to it and he picked it up nearly choking when he saw the picture on it.

It was a picture of him and Marinette kissing in the rain. He held her in a deep swoon as she clung to his shirt his free hand holding the umbrella just off to the side of them. Both of their eyes were closed and there were perfect round raindrops crowning their hair. Rain shimmered all around them causing the background to be fuzzy which only amplified the sweetness of the picture. All in all it was a romantically adorable picture and Adrien texted it to himself before handing the phone to Marinette.

"I'm going to kill her." Was all Marinette said as she blushed and Adrien snickered

They went out the bakery and Marinette opened her spotted umbrella noticing for the first time that Adrien didn't have his anymore.

"Where is your umbrella?" Marinette asked

"I forgot to pick it up. Its ok though it was busted and I don't mind sharing." Adrien replied as he shrugged his shoulders a little sheepish.

Marinette glanced up at the umbrella "I don't think its big enough…" she muttered then yelped as Adrien swept her up into his arms bridal style.

"It is like this princess!" he crowed darting out into the rain.

"You dork!" Marinette laughed as he ran with her in his arms back to school.

Jumping over a large puddle in the street Adrien gave her a grin that usually only graced Chats features. "Yes but I am your dork." He answered

Marinette kissed his cheek and smiled "Silly Kitty." She whispered snuggling against him as he purred his steps slowing until he was walking. A few minutes later they arrived and of course the moment they got there Alya had to take another picture complete with squeals of cuteness. This caused Marinette to leap from his arms bright red all the while shouting death threats at her friend as she dropped the umbrella and gave chase. Even later still a picture showed up in a text from Alya of the two of them under the umbrella Marinette curled against him in his arms, eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face. The look on his own face was one of love and adoration and he could feel himself blush even as he hit save. After a moment he hit reply and sent

–Thanks Alya, this is the best one yet.

* * *

 **The next adventure of these two goofballs is coming soon! See you guys in a week!**


	22. Shattered Iron (Part 1)

**Sorry I'm late but you know Easter and all that. Hope everyone had a nice holiday and I hope you are ready for the next installment of Cats Closet! So this story was what originally started Cats Closet. It wasn't a sequel originally but I've been stuck on it for a long time trying to figure out where I wanted it to go. Then once I wrote Rising Water I went OH DUH! Now this story is complete and I have my old busted computer to thank. This story is a touch darker than the first although I suppose I cant top drowning a main character oh well... Updates every three days! Lets go!**

 **Grbeeann… Thank you, you are so very welcome, and its ok my friend hates me too sometimes due to my stories. :)**

 **Avatar… I'm so glad you like them all! Here is some more for you. My stories tend to follow a pattern which helps me stay on track. Otherwise with my luck we would end up in another universe fighting for the right to bear ice cream or something…**

 **MC Melody… I never thought of that! Adriens a sneaky little bugger lol!**

 **After a fight with an akuma goes wrong Chat and a knocked out Ladybug hide in a closet to wait for their transformation to recharge.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **Shattered Iron (Part 1)**

The room was dark, so dark he couldn't see his hand in front of his face much less the identity of the woman in his arms. He was leaning back against the cold wall his arms wrapped firmly around her as if he feared she would disappear.

"Adrien you should get some sleep too you know." A small voice said from near his ear.

It was Plagg Adrien knew and he also knew that the kwami was right. He couldn't sleep though. Every time he closed his eyes the image of Ladybug protecting him filled his mind. The shock on her face as the shattered glass tore into her was permanently etched on the back of his eyelids and left him unable to find any sort of peace in sleep.

"I can't." Adrien sighed his arms holding Ladybugs sleeping form even closer to him. She was warm laying against him like this, her civilian clothes soft to the touch.

"Its not your fault you know." A female voice whispered from the darkness.

Adrien could just make out Tiki as she flew up to hover before him. The strange slight glow surrounding the Kwami allowed him to see her if nothing else.

Resting his chin on Ladybugs head, her hair as soft as silk he took a deep breath filling his lungs with the scent of her as he desperately tried to control his emotions.

"It feels like it." Adrien managed finally.

Tiki moved forward nuzzling his forehead with hers and ever so gently pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. "You were protecting a child and she protected you. That's the way it works. It not your fault that you didn't realize there were two akumas out there, Ma-Ladybug didn't realize it either."

The warm body tucked at the hollow of his throat moved and Plagg floated up next to Tiki in the inky darkness his green eyes giving away his position. "Yeah we didn't realize it either Adrien. You even got yourselves in here before the transformations wore off so you didn't blow your identities. You did a great job!"

"Yeah…" Adrien responded somewhat despondent the events of the day replaying in his mind as he desperately tried to figure out exactly where he had gone wrong.

The day had started out fairly normal for him he woke to his fathers aid banging on his door, had breakfast alone, and gone to the bakery where he met up with Marinette before school. Since the battle with Aquis he had officially started dating her and he was in seventh heaven. Gone were the days where she would trip verbally or physically as she tried to talk to him although she still tripped often due to clumsiness. Their friends had been totally lost the first time they had interacted at school after the fiasco caused by Aquis but together they had made up yet another tandem lie that made them both fall into giggle fits in the end. These days Marinette let her true personality shine and was a confident, sassy, beautiful girl who was reminding him more of Ladybug every day. Before Adrien had refused to let Ladybug reveal her identity due to selfish reasons, he didn't want to have to choose between his lady and his princess. Now though he genuinely curious plus he wasn't sure that he would have to choose and he found himself deeply in love with Marinette. From the look in her eyes whether he was with her as Chat or Adrien he could tell that she loved him back, even if they were both a bit too chicken to say it. Even if Marinette wasn't Ladybug it wouldn't matter to him but there was always that chance and Adrien was almost convinced that they were one and the same.

School had passed at a dismally slow pace but he hadn't minded since it was a better option than the photo shoot he was now stuck at that his father had set up. They had him change clothes so he now sported a black leather jacket an emerald green undershirt and a pair of dark blue almost black jeans. The clothes were surprisingly comfortable but he was hungry since it was now long past lunch time. It was really too bad that he hadn't caught Marinette before he had left because she usually brought him something to eat when the photo shoots ran long as this one seemed to be. Just when Adrien was thinking of asking for a break the first screams echoed interrupting the photo shoot. It took several moments for people to realize what was happening was an akuma attack then everyone had run away knowing that Ladybug and Chat Noir would soon arrive. Everyone had run but him, Adrien of course had run towards the screams trying to find a good place to hide but each time he paused a moment several people would be bolting past him. Still though he felt the drive to help transformed or not. So charging out into the street he nearly came face to face with the akumasized person who was spraying shards of glass at anyone who was too close.

"I am Shatterglass!" the akumasized person roared twirling what had to be a glassmakers pipe in his hands. They were tall and angular any flat surface on their body reflecting light back and causing rainbows to bloom with every movement they made. Colors swirled across their body and Adrien knew that if Marinette were here she would be having a field day. They carried a pipe in one hand and what almost looked like a flame torch was attached to his other arm.

Most people had fled the area but somehow a small group of school kids were trapped between a pool of molten glass and a corner wall screaming as the akuma advanced.

"You shall be our masterpiece!" Shatterglass yelled bringing the pipe up to his lips.

Adrien didn't think and since he didn't have the time to transform then come back he simply charged in hoping for the best. He had come out behind Shatterglass and somehow the akumasized person didn't even notice his presence. Sprinting forward Adrien jumped straight at him latching onto his back clinging with all his might while throwing off his aim. Molten glass struck the wall closest to the kids and it seemed to snap them out of there petrified state.

"Run kids!" Adrien shouted and he could practically hear Plagg cursing at him from his pocket.

The children fled and Shatterglass turned to follow as Adrien reached around trying to grab the pipe figuring that was where the akuma was. Heat seared his hand before he touched the pipe and with a hiss Adrien recoiled then punched at Shatergalsses face since he didn't seem to care that Adrien was clinging to his back like a monkey. Finally that seemed to gain Shatterglasses attention and he jerked the pipe down as a purple mask covered his face for a brief second. Knowing that Hawkmoth could see through the akumaized persons eyes Adrien reacted quickly. Covering Shatterglasses eyes with both hands Adrien clung with his legs as he twisted and tried to grab hold of Adrien. The children were out of the plaza and so was everyone else now all he had to do was get away.

"Get off of me!" Shatterglass shouted flailing about as he tried and failed to dislodge Adrien from his back. Finally twisting and causing his angular hard edges to dig in to Adrien mercilessly he managed to get a grip on the jacket Adrien wore.

Untransformed Adrien was far stronger than a normal human thanks to the bleed over of the kwamis magic however it was still no match for an Akumasized person. With a solid grip on his jacket Shatterglass plucked him from his back and threw him as if he were a simple annoyance that wasn't to be bothered with. Adrien hit the ground hard and slid a few feet thankful for the jacket because otherwise he would have some serious road rash. Rolling to his knees with a groan Adrien did a mental body check. Nothing broken just bruised and as he looked up he realized he was screwed. Shatterglass advanced on him the nasty glint in his eye telling him that he was about to be attacked.

"Transform Adrien!" Plagg hissed from his pocket even as he slapped a hand over him preventing Shatterglass from seeing as he scooted backwards.

Shatterglass raised the pipe to his lips and in the next second a red blur smashed into his back.

"Leave him alone!" A female voice cried as Ladybug leaped from the rooftop

"Ladybug!" Shatterglass snarled as he spun around leaving Adrien forgotten on the ground.

Knowing this was his chance Adrien scrambled to his feet and ran figuring that once he was out of sight he could transform and return to help. He hadn't made it very far when something struck him hard in the back knocking him over. Swiftly Adrien twisted expecting glass and instead found Ladybug sprawled across him. She was only there for a second because in the next she was on her feet once more her yoyo spinning blocking the shards of glass that flew their way.

"Up!" Ladybug snapped at him and Adrien was on his feet in a second wondering if he should try to run again.

The attack paused as Shatterglass took a breath and things suddenly moved very fast. Ladybug spun scooped him up, threw her yoyo, and then they were swinging away causing Adrien to yelp in surprise. He was completely unused to being carried much less being carried by Ladybug. Wrapping his arms tight around her Adrien had to remind himself that he wasn't afraid of heights since he had never been so high up without any kind of weapon or tool to catch him should he fall.

Glass shards slashed the air around them as Shatterglass joined them on the rooftops and several shards hit Ladybugs back one even hitting Adriens wrist. Adrien hissed in pain and from the way Ladybugs breath hitched he knew that it had to have hurt. Yet her feet never faltered as she launched them into the sky once more.

"Don't let go! I need my other hand!" Ladybug yelled over the whistling of the wind and Adrien tried to reply only to have the wind steal his breath away.

Shatterglass appeared over the edge of the rooftop they just cleared and was still coming as he rode what looked like a spire of molten glass.

"He is still chasing us! We need to take cover." Adrien yelled so she could hear him.

"Position?!" Ladybug asked and Adrien knew she had a plan.

Swiftly he gave her the angle, distance and direction then called "Dodge right!" as another wave of glass shards tried to make them into pincushions.

Ladybug sped up then yelled "Hang on!" as she threw her yoyo and sent them soaring. She twisted them midair and suddenly Adrien found himself upside down and backwards time seeming to slow as he craned his head to see what in the world his Lady was up to.

From that position in a magnificent feat of acrobatics she launched her yoyo torqueing it so that it spun out in an arc that slammed home right into the side of Shatterglasses head. The akumasized man cried out tumbling off the molten glass and over the edge of the building. Then they were falling too causing Adrien to squeak as he realized they missed the roof and were falling quite fast into an alley below. Two feet from the ground they jerked suddenly to a halt causing him to lose his grip and fall the rest of the way to land painfully on his tailbone.

"Owww" Adrien groaned as Ladybug dropped to the ground and pulled him to his feet.

"Shhhh" She hissed pressing him into a corner her body covering his as moments later Shatterglass soared above them shrieking about revenge while dripping a molten blob of glass into the alley as he passed them by.

Adrien flinched as he eyed her back which had several shards of glass protruding from it. Several moments passed in silence as Ladybug eyed the area around them warily then knowing that the danger had passed Ladybug took a step forward and spun to face him.

"Do you have a death wish lately?! What on earth were you thinking attacking him the way you are?!" She demanded as she reached over her shoulder and wincing pulled a shard of glass from her back.

"That's exactly what I want to know!" Plagg demanded shooting from his pocket to hover in the air. "If you keep doing stupid things like this you will be the fastest kitten to croak yet! I can't protect you as a civilian!"

Raising his hands somewhat defensively Adrien looked between the two furious beings before him. "He had kids trapped and there were too many people around to transform. I had to do something! Besides Ladybug you can't tell me that you haven't or wouldn't do the same thing if you had been in the same position."

At his words Ladybug looked a bit sheepish but she still huffed and turned her back to him glancing once more around the empty alley. "Transform so we can get moving but this conversation is so not done."

Adrien sighed and glared up at Plagg. "Don't distract me by yelling at me the whole time." He said and Plagg hissed at him.

With a roll of his eyes Adrien called "Claws out Plagg!" and moments later Chat Noir stood in Adriens place.

* * *

 **See like I said closet... Chat is a cat in a closet. Hehe that kinda rhymes... How do you like our new villain?**


	23. Shattered Iron (Part 2)

**Yep moving right along… I swear I will find something more interesting to say one of these days. Chapter two!**

 **Ms McClue… Ahahaha and that is why I don't write past midnight. I tend to get loopy and things stop making sense in the real world. As for the background… you will have to wait for that is to come…eventually.**

 **DJKatt… Simply put YES!**

 **The-Unnamed-Artist... Thank you! Yes this is a continuation of Tandem Lies, Rising Water, and Rain Dance... Whew I never thought I was going to be running a story arc here... No so far he doesn't know Ladybug is Mari... yet.**

 **MartialArtsDancer… That is high praise! Thank you so much!**

 **Guest… Hehe SO far all of my longer stories titles all have something to do with the akuma they fight… I'll just leave it at that.**

 **Yuuzhan Vong Jedi… Definitely Claw-sit… next time I stay up till three I'm coming to you for my funnies. You can never have too much pun when it comes to this sort of stuff.**

 **LybB… Glad to be of service! It always worth it when other people can enjoy reading.**

 **Avatar NIX… I'm sorry I am stressing you out lol! I don't think we have seen any sharp weapons in canon yet, just blunt force trauma type stuff. However it is a kids show so, yeah we might never see anything like that. As for indestructible suits… Where is the fun in that?!**

 **After a fight with an akuma goes wrong Chat and a knocked out Ladybug hide in a closet to wait for their transformation to recharge.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **Shattered Iron (Part 2)**

Chat shifted a little in place wondering if he should say he was done or something. It felt almost awkward for some reason to change into Chat Noir like this and he wondered why since he did it all the time in front of Marinette these days.

"It's my job to be annoying by the way." Plagg said in his mind causing Adrien to let out a small growl. Then he looked up and winced as he saw Ladybugs back there were still three shards of glass sticking out of her and she couldn't reach them though she was trying. It was then he realized why he felt awkward. Ladybug had been hurt because she'd had to protect him. Guilt ate at him making him open his mouth.

"Ladybug let me get those." Chat whispered placing a gentle claw on her shoulder. Several spots of blood marked her suit making him cringe even as he swiftly pulled out the shards. New spots of blood marked their positions and her shoulders relaxed as the last one pulled free.

"Thanks Chat that feels much better." Ladybug said pressing a hand to the one on her shoulder as she turned. His eyes were down cast his face unreadable and Ladybug sighed "Its not your fault so don't even think about it. We both get hurt all the time, besides its just some glass and it didn't hit anything vital."

Chat nodded mutely. They had both been injured before scrapes, bumps, bruises, gashes, they were probably both covered with scars at this point. Chat had been injured the worst out of the two of them since he was always more than happy to take a blow meant for Ladybug.

"Yay awkward moment can we just catch the akuma so I can have my cheese?" Plagg demanded making Chat snort with laughter.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow and Chat waved her off simply saying "Plagg wants us to hurry so he can go back to eating cheese."

"Well then lets not keep him waiting." Ladybug said with a smile and the two of them launched themselves up out of the ally.

The good thing about akuma was that they for the most part were easy to find. Usually they focused on one person or thing that had pissed them off. The few akuma that were ambiguous as to what caused their transformations were still easy to find due to the insane amount of damage they caused. No akuma really ran or hid in fact it was usually the two heroes that did most of the hiding when it came right down to it. Shatterglass was no exception. Glass covered the tops of houses parts of the streets cars and to the hero's horror people. They halted for a moment next to one statue as Ladybug eyed it with apprehension.

"Do you think they are ok?" She asked tracing a finger over the surprised glassy stare the statue had.

"Well anytime someone has been transformed before they have been fine as soon as you release Miraculous Cleanse so I don't see why not." Chat answered and Ladybug nodded in agreement.

"We should be close. Lets get this fixed before he turns more people into statues." Ladybug muttered and together they ran down the street.

They caught up with Shatterglass a few minutes later terrorizing a group of three kids that were in a large plaza complete with benches and a large fountain. It was one that the duo knew well since most teenagers came here in the hotter months to hang out at the fountains edge and relax in the cool spray. This group was a school group of some sort and they were all terrified as Shatterglass approached them. Their teacher was already a statue and as the duo landed in the plaza they could see several students hiding in by one of the entrances watching with horror as Shatterglass raised the pipe to his lips. One of the girls who was probably all of ten stepped before her two friends arms spread as she glared at Shatterglass.

"We didn't do anything to you leave us alone!" The child shouted and Shatterglass paused giving them the moment they needed to attack.

"Kids Chat!" Ladybug snapped as they darted in.

Throwing her yoyo she caught Shatterglass by the waist and before he even registered the yoyo string she hauled back yanking him into the air away from the kids. Torqueing the string as she pulled back Ladybug slung Shatterglass into the nearest wall firmly placing herself between him, Chat, and the children. As delicate as he seemed Shatterglass landed on his feet with a musical tinkle even as he left a dent in the wall. He seemed unfazed and in the next instant his pipe was at his lips glass shards shooting right at her. Ladybug spun her yoyo rapidly unwilling to dodge since Chat was hauling two of the scared children into his arms as the third brave child clung to his back like a monkey. As soon as Chat met the shadows at the fringes of the plaza Ladybug threw herself sideways out of the path of the flying broken glass coming back to her feet as his attack razed the space she had been in.

"Is that all you've got?" Ladybug taunted and Shatterglass paused for a brief second as if he were contemplating something.

Ladybug watched him even as she scanned the area wondering what Chat was up to. She had expected him to jump right back into the fight but as of yet she didn't see him. After a moment of silence Shatterglass spoke.

"I was going to save this little trick for my other half to see but I suppose there is no need."

"Other half?" Ladybug questioned then spun her yoyo as Shatterglass raised the glass maker pipe to his lips without another word.

He blew into it twirling the pipe as a ball of hot glass came from the end. His other hand reached up pouring flames and Ladybug watched in awe as he molded the shape of what looked like a dragon in the span of a minute. As the tail pulled free of the pipe the dragon expanded growing almost as big as Shatterglass before it came to life letting out a roar that sounded like breaking glass.

"Go my pet!" Shatterglass called and the dragon leapt foreword at a stunned Ladybug.

The eyes were yellow while the rest of the creature was all swirled blues except for the wings, claws, and horns which were solid black. Its head was even with Ladybugs and the beast gave another cry like breaking glass before letting loose a breath attack that was entirely made up of glass shards. Thankfully even though her mind was still screaming DRAGON?! Her reflexes were wide awake and paying attention. Her yoyo spun before her wiping the shards out of existence but Ladybug didn't think it would work quite as well on the dragons main body. She tried anyways smashing the yoyo into the creatures side causing the slightest chip to appear but the blow didn't put a dent in its charge for her. The beasts head snapped forward its jaw snapping shut inches from her leg as she jumped into the air. Planting her hand on the beasts snout she flipped over its head and landed on the things shoulders. Unfortunately glass made for a very poor traction surface and her feet slipped out from under her causing her to straddle its neck. The beast roared and twisted but Ladybug clung with her legs while her hands death gripped the spike of black before her so she wasn't flung off. Letting loose one more cry the dragon creature went still for the briefest of seconds then there was a sickening lurch as the dragon flapped its wings.

"Please let me be too heavy for this thing to AHHH!" Ladybug shrieked as the beast took to the air far quicker that what should be possible. The beast shot straight up into the air and as they passed the roof of the building Ladybug caught sight of an openmouthed shocked Chat.

"Get Shatterglass!" Ladybug yelled in passing and hoped he heard her.

Shatterglass could not be allowed to make more of these creatures. Ladybug didn't even know what she was going to do with the one she was riding. Riding... she was riding a freaken glass dragon and it was so far terrifying. The dragon in question really didn't seem to like her on its back either as it shrieked and flipped upside down losing altitude as it sprayed glass shards willy-nilly into the open air. Twisting back upright it dove into the cloud of shards with a burst of sudden speed. Shards of glass fell around them forcing Ladybug to release her death grip on the spike so she could deflect the shards that seemed to be coming from every angle. The deadly cloud dispersed as they broke through to the other side and Ladybug hoped that there was no one outside below them to get caught in the deadly rain of glass. The creatures mouth opened ready to spray another barrage as it soared even higher and Ladybug felt her stomach do a flip of its own as the beast twisted in a loop.

"That's enough!" she cried and threw her yoyo so it spun around the beasts snout before coming back to her other hand.

Hauling back on the yoyo forced the dragons mouth closed and its head reared back as its wings stalled in the air. Like a ball reaching its peak they hovered in the air slowing to a stop. Ladybug held her breath time seeming to slow and then they were falling like a stone. The dragon pointed its head towards the ground its claws slashing at the yoyos string ineffectively. A high pitched shriek filled the air and Ladybug realized it was her screaming as they fell.

"Open your stupid wings!" Ladybug screamed as the ground rapidly approached

Chat was fighting with Shatterglass preventing him from making more glass creatures his claws making horrific screeching noises each time he scored a hit. Fire littered the courtyard and Ladybug realized they were diving right for the ground. An idea struck her as she remembered how she controlled the flying gator once upon a time and on a hunch she loosened the string. The dragons wings snapped back open and she cheered as their decent slowed but not by nearly enough. In the next second she jerked the string sideways and the dragons head followed directing them right at the fighting Shatterglass and Chat.

"Chat move!" Ladybug cried and jumped off the dragons body coming crashing down to the hard cobbles and rolling rapidly as she tried to kill her momentum. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chat throw himself out of the way behind a mail bin then the sound of glass smashing filled the air. Slowly with a pain filled groan Ladybug uncurled herself and looked to where Shatterglass and his pet lay. The dragon looked far worse for wear with one wing completely broken off and missing large chunks here and there. Shatterglass shifted beneath the creatures bulk and then she saw his glass making pipe lying in the space between them. Scrambling to her feet Ladybug rushed forward to scoop up the pipe when Chat yelled

"Don't touch it!"

It was already too late though and as her hand curled around the pipe searing heat bit into her palm making her drop the pipe before falling back in shock. The suit had protected her from the worst of the heat but she could feel the burns on her hand already forming.

"How am I supposed to break something I can't touch?!" Ladybug exclaimed even as she tried to smash it with her yoyo. The yoyo dented the metal but it didn't break and no akuma came out.

"NO!" Shatterglass roared as she swung the yoyo once more and in the next instant Chat slammed into her knocking them both out of the way as fire scorched the spot where they had been moments before. Once more they rolled to a halt a whimper escaping the space between them and Ladybug pulled back to find a small pair of brown eyes looking up at her.

"CHAT?!" Ladybug exclaimed as she realized she was looking into a child's eyes. "Where did this kid come from?!"

Chat winced as they both rolled to their feet and he kept a firm grip on the kid.

"I couldn't leave them behind the mail bin and you were about to become crispy!" Chat whined and the child nodded.

"I wanted to come!" the child squeaked and both superheroes looked down at the kid in surprise before shaking their heads.

"We need to get you out of harm's way so we can do our job ok kid?" Ladybug said with a grin as she ruffled their hair. "I am pretty sure the akuma is in the pipe but I couldn't break the tube and it's too hot to touch."

Chat nodded then yelped "Move!" as he snatched the child back up into his arms. They leaped away from each other in the next instant as fire and shards of glass sprayed the area. The dragon and Shatterglass were back up and Shatterglass was using the flamethrower attached to his arm to shoot fire at them. The dragon was the one spraying the glass covering its master as Shatterglass raced for his pipe. Ladybug moved towards the pipe too capturing Shatterglasses full attention. Fire scorched the air around Ladybug as she used her spinning yoyo to prevent herself from becoming crispy while Chat dodged the dragons glass breath spray all the while keeping the child tucked behind his body. The dragon lost a piece of its leg in a sound of tinkling glass as it moved forward with cracks running through the beast everywhere. It looked as if it were ready to fall apart at any second yet for some reason it rushed after Chat and the child. Ladybug watched in horror as the dragon slashed at Chat from behind its claws slicing through his suit and skin. He cried out as the child screamed in terror and Ladybug abandoned the fight to prevent Shatterglass from getting his pipe. Chat was more important to her, the child's life was more important to her, Shatterglasses pipe could wait. Twisting around Chat swung his staff forcing the dragon to back off a step as he slung the child behind him. The kid stumbled back several steps just barely managing to stay on their feet and the dragon reared its black claws flashing in the sunlight as its jaws opened once more.

"Run kid!" Chat snapped knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to stop a breath attack and its flashing claws at the same time.

The child ran and as the first shard started to come from the back of its blue swirled throat a red yoyo zipped around its jaws snapping them shut with a crash. Ladybug hauled back on the line harder pulling the dragons head sideways and pulling the beast off balance. Chat darted forward swinging his baton at a thick crack he could make out where the chest joined the neck all the while avoiding the beasts flailing claws. The loud crack of the collusion echoed across the plaza and the dragon froze mid swipe. Jumping back Chat watched a little shocked as the cracks webbed across the beasts body then with a grinding crunching sound the dragon literally fell to pieces. A grin spread across his face as he looked up into Ladybugs eyes seeing the look of relief on her face. Then in the next instant everything went to hell once more. Shatterglass had reclaimed his weapon and as soon as he had the pipe in hand he raised it to his lips. There was no way for Ladybug to avoid the blow especially one she didn't even see. Her yoyo was already retracting but it wouldn't get to her hand in time. Her eyes were still on Chat and the shattered remains of the dragon between them. Ladybug had saved him once more at the cost of not seeing the danger that lurked right behind her.

* * *

 **Oh boy...**


	24. Shattered Iron (Part 3)

**Fair warning to all you wonderful readers. If you don't like cliff hangers wait another three days before reading. Also blood warning... Nothing gory but let's face it they are fighting a glass akuma, they are gonna get sliced up.**

 **DJKatt… (Action intensifies) Don't hold your breath!**

 **Yuuzhan Vong Jedi… Oh you seem to have the same sleep schedule I do... practically never. Sometimes I wonder how I manage to write...**

 **Avatar NIX… Hehe keep rolling I'm not done yet... Also I've already dunked them in river water... Twice!**

 **After a fight with an akuma goes wrong Chat and a knocked out Ladybug hide in a closet to wait for their transformation to recharge.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **Shattered Iron (Part 3)**

Chat hated moments like these. Moments where he could see everything that was about to go wrong and yet he was completely helpless to stop it. It was moments like these that he would brace his body as best he could before throwing himself on the mercy of Ladybugs luck in hopes that whatever blow he was about to take wouldn't be bad enough to hurt her as well. Sometimes though their luck just didn't hold out and somehow he realized this was one of those moments.

"Look out!" Chat screamed already lunging for her but she was too far and he knew that this time he wouldn't make it.

Glass sprayed from the end of the pipe behind her and whether it was luck, his warning or instinct Chat would never know. Jumping sideways Ladybug managed to avoiding a direct deadly blow however she didn't escape unscathed. Ladybugs eyes blew wide as shattered glass tore into her side and arm, the spray hitting with enough force to knock her spinning from the air towards the ground. That look was instantly and forever burned into Chats memory as the fragments of glass struck her and planting the baton he launched himself forward catching her before she smashed into the unforgiving ground. Chat didn't stop moving as his feet hit the ground and Ladybug hissed in pain as he dodged another one of Shatterglasses attacks jolting her in the process. They were in the open they needed a place to hide and as if she could hear his thoughts Ladybug spoke up even as he flung himself back to avoid some fire Shatterglass blasted their way.

"Fountain Chat!" Ladybug grunted and seconds later he ducked down behind the rim as fire baked the wall inches away. As gentle as he could Chat placed Ladybug on the ground panic singing through his veins as he saw the shredded suit and bloody skin beneath it. Blood already coated her side darkening her suit and bits of glass shimmered from the wound practically winking as the sun played across the sharp edges. With a grimace Ladybug looked down at the wound and shuddered before pulling a shard of glass from her arm that was preventing her from moving her elbow properly. The suits and the kwamis magic gave them a far higher tolerance to pain than any normal human being. Ladybug knew that if she had been hit with such an attack as a normal human she would be unconscious either from pain or shock. Even with all that though her head swam from the pain burning through her side and the feel of her blood steadily soaking her skin and suit was enough to make her nauseous.

"Marinette focus! You cant lose consciousness now!" Tiki cried within her mind and jolted her back awake her eyes flickering open to see Chat crouched before her a look of loss and helplessness plastered across his face.

"Ladybug…" Chat whimpered unsure of what to do. They were pinned on the wrong side of the fountain to make a clean escape, Ladybug was badly injured, and it was all his fault. He hadn't protected her like he was supposed to and now she had been badly injured because of it. Wincing as a spray of glass dusted them with broken shards and concrete he jumped as Ladybugs voice broke the silence.

"W-we need to finish this quickly before I pass out from blood loss." Ladybug managed shifting so that she could rise to her knees.

Chats eyes nearly popped from his head. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed "No, no, no, no, no, and no, I'm taking you to the hospital."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him although he could see that she was desperately putting on a brave face. Tears edged the corners of her eyes, lips were pressed into a firm line, and her face was white from the pain. Briefly it crossed her mind to try and staunch the blood flow by pressing a hand to the shredded skin but that turned out to be a bad idea. Even as she pressed one hand to her blood slicked side she immediately froze and flinched away as the pressure made the embedded shards dig deeper.

Chat shifted reaching for her and Ladybug could tell he was freaking out as a small puddle of blood began to form by her side. The glass had hit something major or it had cut deep enough that there was just a lot of damaged vessels. Either way it hurt like hell and Ladybug didn't think she wanted to have to explain to the hospital how she got injured so badly as a civilian.

"No hospital. We don't have time." Ladybug answered blocking his hand with a gentle touch and in the next instant threw her yoyo into the air crying "Lucky Charm!"

Light coalesced from the yoyo and a second later a red polka dotted tube fell into her hands. It was made of a pliable rubber, a little over a foot long, and the base on one side was several inches in diameter. "What in the world?" she muttered looking around and even glancing over the rim of the fountain for a brief second. Ducking back down with a bit off whimper from the pain Ladybug said "He is coming towards us. Shatterglass knows he's got us pinned."

Chat nearly jumped out of his skin as fire scorched the place her head had been just seconds ago. "Someone needs to cool off." Chat muttered dropping his crouch even lower as the heat from the flames made it uncomfortably warm

Ladybug gasped suddenly her eyes lighting up as she looked at the polka dotted tube once more "You're a genius Chat that's it! I-I've got a plan, use Cataclysm on the fountain and we can spray him with the water. That will allow us to grab and break his pipe!"

Chat faltered for a moment at the complement then frowned as what she said sank in. Opening his mouth to argue Ladybug stopped him with a glare before he could get a word out. "I'm injured not dead Chat. Please it's our only chance…" she begged and Chat growled.

"She's right it's the best chance you've got. Hop to it before she does bleed to death!" Plagg chimed in and this time Chat snarled out loud making Ladybug jump.

"For the record I hate this. Cataclysm!" Chat snarled and launched himself right over her head planting his palm into the top of the fountain.

The fountain's façade crumbled revealing pipes that instantly blew as the pressure regulators went out. Water shot into the air unrestrained and Ladybug somehow made it to her feet to be at his side as she tried to shove the tube into place on the broken pipes. Understanding dawned on him even as the water soaked them turning the water pink from her blood and Chat reached out helping her shove the tube into place. Shatterglass was mere feet from them just on the other side of the rim of the fountain already raising his pipe to his lips a nasty smirk and a purple mask lining his face.

"Smirk on this." Chat snarled and without even having to be told Chat bent the tube forward shooting the untamed jet of water right into Shatterglasses face. Steam burst away from him and the pipe as there came a garbled yelling sound. Shatterglass flailed in the water stream stumbling back as the pipe dulled to a vibrant akumified purple instead of the bright cherry red color it had been. Ladybug moved throwing her yoyo so that it wrapped around the pipe and yanked it from his now slippery grip. Shatterglass went down and Chat kept the spray on him to ensure he stayed that way. The yoyo snapped back to Ladybug and she was relieved to find the pipe was cool to the touch once more.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma." Ladybug snapped ignoring the pain in her side as she sloshed forward and made it to the fountains edge. In the next instant she smashed it into the ground causing the brittle metal to break apart. A purple butterfly wiggled free and before it could escape she caught the butterfly in her yoyo.

"Gotcha!" Ladybug cried even as she collapsed in the water her yoyo snapping back to her grip. The water turned pink around her and for a moment Ladybug felt herself start to tilt forward.

"Marinette you're losing too much blood! You need to get up!" Tiki cried in her mind and Ladybugs eyes fluttered back open once more.

"Ladybug!" Chat yelped splashing to her side her lucky charm in hand.

"I'm ok Chat just catching my breath for a second." Ladybug lied as he gently pulled her back up to her feet. Leaning against him she pressed a finger to the yoyo releasing the butterfly "Bye, bye little butterfly." They murmured together watching the white creature float up into the air.

She let the yoyo drop from her hand and Chat pressed the tube into her hand in the yoyos place.

"Do you need my help?" Chat asked concern laced through his voice.

Ladybug looked up at him and smiled even as she shook her head. "You take worse blows all the time Chat, besides don't think I didn't see those claw marks on your back." Then in one fluid movement she tossed the tube up into the air calling "Miraculous Cleanse!"

The healing light burst forth cleaning up the fountain healing them both and fixing all the other things that had been damaged in the fight. Ladybug sighed as the light passed over her fixing her costume and she heard Chat sigh in relief as well. Together they climbed from the water as both of their miraculous beeped and the man who had been Shatterglass sat up looking dazed.

"What's going on? How did I get here?" The man warbled

Chat glanced at Ladybug who despite the healing still looked rather grey and a little weak. "You get moving Ladybug I'll handle him."

Ladybug nodded "I'll wait for you on the roof. I have something I need to tell you."

Chat pressed a claw to his chest "You are going to confess your undying love for my puns My Lady?"

Ladybug snorted rolling her eyes "Better hurry we only have a few minutes." She replied and slowly started walking towards the alley on the other side of the plaza.

Chat grinned and scooping up the now fixed glassmaking pipe he made it to the confused de-akumafied mans side. "Here is your pipe sir you were akumified."

The man blinked up at him and with a shaking hand took the pipe. "My… my wife. Did you stop her as well? Is she ok?"

Chat paused staring at the man in totally confusion. "You were the only one akumafied sir. We haven't…"

"NO!" the man cried grabbing Chats hand. "We were working on our jointed masterpiece. She was working in metal while I worked in glass. We were going to call it Shattered Iron. This was all my fault because of the contest and that jealous bastered, I-I egged him on since I knew we did better work. The other artist was jealous. He told me if I took the contest commission I would regret it. Those punks did his dirty work and when we came in this morning everything was gone... destroyed…" The man's voice was sad, compelling and as he looked up into Chats eyes he could see the misery there. "The butterfly took her first and I tried to stop her but I was confused, terrified, and so very angry when I saw her transform. It's in the glass pendent I gave her! I tried to smash it with my pipe but I-I don't remember what happened next."

Chat couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to believe and yet he had to know. "What are you saying?"

The man's eyes grew wide as panic filled them "You don't know…you haven't seen her… It wasn't just me that got akumafied, it was both of us!"

Dread spiked through Chat leaving him cold despite the heat of the day. They hadn't seen any other akuma while they were fighting Shatterglass and yet suddenly the oddness of their first interaction made sense. The molten puddle and his use of our instead of my when addressing the non-existent masterpiece.

"No…oh no… is that… is that even possible? Two akuma at the same time?" Chat cried his head spinning about as he saw Ladybug land on the roof on the other side of the plaza.

"Its possible for Hawkmoth to make two akuma in the same day just as its possible for us to transform twice in one day. So two at the same time is possible although it wears the poor kwami out to do so." Plagg answered the worried tone of his kwamis voice making Chat swallow hard.

They were in no shape to fight a second akuma right now and both of their miraculous were about to wear off. If the man was right and Chat believed him wholeheartedly the other akuma was probably near by.

"Find someplace to hide we will find your wife." Chat snapped a little harsher than he meant to. He didn't wait to hear another thing the man said as he broke his grip and darted forward yelling "Ladybug!"

She spun round to face him staring down from the rooftop looking confused as he ran closer. Ladybug could hear the panicked tone in his voice and that made her wonder what was going on. She hadn't wanted to admit it but things felt a little strange to her even though the battle with Shatterglass had ended. The city was still far too quiet like it was holding its breath and it made her skin crawl.

"Something is wrong." Tiki squeaked

"No kidding but what?" Ladybug retorted then in the next moment she had her answer.

"Shatterglass wasn't alone! There are two akuma!" Chat screamed as he closed the distance between them.

Her eyes went wide and a flicker of movement off to the side was all the warning she had. Something metal and vaguely baseball bat shaped swung into her peripheral vision and she heard Chat holler something as it collided with her skull. Stars exploded with pain behind Ladybugs eyelids and then darkness swamped her as Tikis screams echoed in her mind.

Ladybug fell.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger anyone?**


	25. Shattered Iron (Part 4)

**Has everyone had fun waiting? Hehe sorry I suppose that was a little mean of me but I will do it again probably in a future story or even in this one. Suspense is good for you!**

 **DJKatt… No, no deaths. I will give ample warning if I kill someone off.**

 **Serulium... I am glad you are enjoying them so much and I hope they give you inspiration for your essay!**

 **Avatar NIX… Yes I know I'm evil. *grins* My friends tell me all the time. I'm a little too mischievous for my own good especially since I don't get caught**

 **Sigridar… Thank you! Read some of thelastpilot if u want cute fluff shipping, their stories are awesome.**

 **Meowica97… They are in a supply closet. Adrien was remembering what had gone on earlier in the day although I did switch to Ladybugs pov more than once. Sorry if it was confusing.**

 **LilyTheNinjaGirl... Don't die yet the story isn't finished!**

 **To all others... No real cliff hanger on this one so enjoy!**

 **After a fight with an akuma goes wrong Chat and a knocked out Ladybug hide in a closet to wait for their transformation to recharge.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **Shattered Iron (Part 4)**

Everything moved in slow motion and Chat couldn't move fast enough. It felt as if he were having a nightmare that made him slow, clumsy, and left him unable to speak. His warning had come too late and it was obvious Shatterglasses wife had been lying in wait for them. From Chats angle on the ground he didn't see anyone but he did see the blunt metal object crack into Ladybugs skull sending her flying off the edge of the roof. Terror and self-loathing surged through Chat as she tumbled limply forward through the air. Ladybug had been hurt yet again, she had fallen for the second time that day because Chat felt he hadn't been fast enough.

"NO!" he roared finally managing to speak as he slammed the baton into the ground launching himself at her falling form. Less than five feet from the ground Chat caught her curling his body tight around hers before crashing back first into the pavement. They hit hard enough that they continued sliding only coming to a halt at the edge of a sidewalk. Almost immediately he was sitting up his throat constricted to the point that he couldn't speak. Shaking her slightly Chat pressed a shaky finger to her neck when she didn't respond. A pulse beat slow but strong beneath his fingertips and he could see her chest rise as she took a breath. He could smell blood though and after a moment he realized it was her head that was bleeding. It was a small trickle and as he pressed a clawed hand to the spot Chat could already feel the egg shaped knot forming there.

"Ladybug?" he finally managed his voice coming out as a squeak. Their miraculous beeped in time together and he realized they both had less than three minutes before they changed back.

"Adrien we need to run the akuma is coming!" Plagg yelled in his mind and Chat jumped in surprise.

Scrambling to his feet Chat held Ladybug close bridal style while looking around only to realize he was alone and surrounded by statues made of what looked like metal.

"Finally you hear me! Run you idiot before the Akuma comes after you two!" Plagg yelled again making Chat wince.

Sheer self-preservation took over as his words sank in and Chat sprinted away even as he heard the once akumafied man yell "Fight it dear heart you have to fight it!" in terror.

Ladybug would probably be mad at him for leaving a defenseless civilian in harms way but to him Ladybugs life was more precious than anyone else, with exception of Marinette of course.

"Rise walkers and capture that cat!" A womans voice roared from behind him and with a shriek the metal statues suddenly began to move.

"Oh hell." Chat and Plagg said at the same time as the statues turned to face him.

"Run, RUN!" Plagg snapped driving Chats mind into full flight mode.

Dodging metal hands and leaping past the street in a single bound Chat fled the scene. The statues followed or at least tried to. Chat was very good at dodging and after almost getting cut off on the streets he had leapt to the rooftops. As he ran he knew they needed a place to hide. Paris was too quiet and statues were everywhere. He was quickly realizing that Shatterglass had been a distraction of sorts while his wife had set up what looked like an army.

"Gotta hide, gotta hide…" Chat muttered to himself as he leapt from building to building .

His panic driven flight made him pick a building at random and seeing more metal statues moving near the entrance he kicked open the door of the side entrance wincing too late at the noise it made. Darting up the first flight of stairs he paused at the first door he saw. Noises of some kind echoed behind it and Chat didn't wait to find out if it was a person or a statue. He flew up two more floors before pausing once more his breath coming in gasps. Holding his breath for a brief second he listened and when he heard nothing behind the door he let the air woosh out before pushing it open ever so slightly. Darkness greeted him in the floor beyond and with the ambient light coming from the nearby windows over the cubicals Chat realized he was in an office building of some kind. There was no movement or sound and still panting Chat moved into the room trying to close the door as quietly as possible since he could now hear clanking coming from the stairwell. Chat jogged down two halls he picked at random trying office doors as he passed. Most of them were locked and the two that weren't wouldn't pass for any kind of hiding spot. A door tucked at the end of the hall was his last hope and as he tried the handle he could just make out the sound of a door opening from the direction he just came from. The door swung open before him revealing a supply closet of some kind with boxes piled high along the back. Chat could keep going the hall broke off from this point and went in two more directions. However he didn't know if he would come across another open door and he could hear movement coming from what seemed like all directions. Ducking in Chat closed the door softly behind him and realized there was no lock on the door.

"Of course I couldn't be that lucky." Chat grumbled and eyed the boxes before him. They were set right up against the wall but it would be a simple task to move a few of them so they could hide behind them.

The miraculous beeped again and that if nothing else made his mind up. His only problem was that he had to set Ladybug down for a brief moment to shift the boxes. Chat didn't want to let her go his instincts wanting to override his common sense because they were in danger and she was injured. A small growl slipped past his lips as he forced himself to set her down so he could shift the boxes before him.

"Plagg distract me please…" Chat whispered

Plagg was all too happy too immediately launching into a discussion about how great cheese was and comparing the taste of his favorite with others.

"I said distract me not make me sick." Chat grumbled but his heart wasn't in it and Plagg ignored him. Working fast Chat had just finished making a human sized cubby hole with boxes piled high on all sides when he heard Ladybug let out a small moan that had his heart twisting in his chest. Plagg went silent and he was at her side in an instant a quick glance through the darkness telling him she had but a single blinking dot left.

"Ladybug?" He whispered reaching out to run a gentle clawed hand over her cheek.

Her eyes briefly fluttered as she tried to move reaching for him in the darkness "Adrien?"

Chat felt as if he had been sucker punched but he swiftly clasped her hands trying to offer some sort of comfort. Her own hand clenched down briefly and he wondered if she was really waking up or if this was something else entirely.

"I'm here." He said not knowing what else to do.

"Don't… let go." She managed her body relaxing as she slipped back unconscious.

"I won't My Lady." Chat whimpered pressing his cheek to one of her now limp hands.

"She wasn't really awake you know." Plagg whispered in his mind able to sense the turmoil those words had caused.

"I-I know but she saved me twice and I-I just…" he froze listening hard. Noise arose from somewhere within the building, he could hear people yelling, the clanging of metal, and running feet.

Ladybugs miraculous gave its final warning beeps and swiftly he lifted Ladybug back into his arms before practically vaulting himself into the cubbyhole clutching her tight to him. Pink light filled the room and he snapped his eyes closed as her transformation fully wore off.

"Plagg claws in." Chat said his voice whisper soft.

"Are you sure? Those noises don't all sound like people." Plagg answered "If necessary I can hang on a bit longer."

Chat shook his head eyes still clamped tightly shut. "We will be safer in civilian form even if it isn't people. Besides I need you back to full power as soon as possible."

"He's right Plagg besides you wont be able to hold on much longer anyways." A female voice said and Adrien just barely managed to keeps his eyes shut as he jumped.

Green light flashed before his closed eyelids and Plagg spoke before he could. "Hello again Tiki. Is your girl ok?"

Adrien cracked an eyelid only to see black. With a sigh of almost relief he fully opened his eyes and noticed the adorable red creature hovering less than a foot away. Her glow gave her away in the darkness although it wasn't enough for him to see much else around him. As he stared her glow dimmed further and Plagg flew right up next to her to nuzzle his head against hers.

"She has a concussion I'm pretty sure but its already healing. Usually I would say she shouldn't stay asleep but she will heal faster this way especially with the aftereffects of Miraculous Cleanse still in effect." Tiki replied returning the nuzzle before turning to face Adrien "Since Plagg doesn't seem to know how to introduce anything my name is Tiki and I am Ladybugs kwami."

"Oh um right… I'm Adrien its nice to meet you?" Adrien whispered taking in the adorable friendly kwami.

Tiki giggled "I know who you are Ladybug talks about you a lot and I see you a lot too."

"Right…I think I need to sit." Adrien muttered feeling a touch sick at her words and slowly he lowered himself to the ground.

The space they were in wasn't very big so he turned Ladybug in his arms so that she was lying across him instead of the floor. That done he wrapped his arms around her taking comfort in the fact that he could feel her heartbeat as her chest rose and fell beneath his arms. He rested his chin on her head and the two kwami floated lower following him as they shared a look.

"Are you ok Adrien?" Tiki asked eyeing Plagg as he settled without a word into his boys hair.

Adrien felt tears prickle across his eyes and he took a deep breath letting the feeling wash through him rather than fight it. "It should have been me. She never should have been hurt… I couldn't protect her." He finally managed a single tear slipping down his cheek. Plagg began to purr sending soothing vibrations down Adriens spine as Tiki flew right up to his face catching the tear in her tiny paws.

"Oh Adrien she is alive because you caught her when she fell. You did your job." Tiki squeaked giving his cheek a floating hug.

"I-I just… She will wake up right?" He asked his voice filled with haunting emotion

"Of course she is going to wake up silly! She was up really late last night so she is probably only sleeping now because of it." Tiki answered her bright tone thawing the shard of icy fear that was in his chest.

With a sigh Adrien relaxed a fraction then jumped as a grumble came from the kwami before him. Tiki clutched at her tummy her bright blue eyes looking pleading as she gazed at him. "Do you have any cookies?" she asked.

Adrien couldn't help the slight smile that twitched his lips as he shook his head "Unfortunately these are not my normal clothes so I don't even have any cheese for Plagg."

Plagg instantly stopped purring "You don't have any cheese?! I'm going to starve!" He moaned slipping sideways off Adriens head. "Tiki when I die don't forget me."

"Oh don't be a baby Plagg we can go find something to eat." Tiki answered

"Will you guys be ok on your own? I can't leave Ladybug on her own and I'm pretty sure this building isn't safe to wander around in at this point. I would hate for you guys to get captured accidently." Adrien murmured keeping his voice down as sounds echoed from within the building and Tiki nuzzled his cheek.

"Don't worry we will be fine. If we don't want to be held by something there is very little that can keep us contained. Besides we need to eat something so we can transform once ma-er Ladybug wakes back up.

Adrien sighed "Go ahead. Just be careful and make sure Plagg doesn't do anything stupid please."

"I resent that." Plagg complained

Tiki giggled "We will be back soon Adrien. We will even take a look around outside and see if we can figure out what's going on."

"Don't you do anything stupid kid." Plagg grumbled then licked Adriens cheek suddenly.

Adrien jumped then cried "Eeww Plagg! What the heck?!"

Plagg snorted "Just checking" he answered mysteriously and grabbed Tiki before taking off through the wall.

Adrien sighed settling further against the wall trying to relax and failing miserably. It was too quiet in the closet now that the kwami had left and every noise that echoed through the building made him tense up. Ladybug trembled in his arms and Adrien paused loosening his arms as she muttered "Warm…" before snuggling closer to him.

A blush heated his face and he sat up holding on to her with one arm as he slipped the jacket he wore off and draped it around her instead. A few more minutes passed and she sighed curling against him her breathing evening out as she stopped trembling entirely.

"Please wake up soon." Adrien murmured letting his eyes close and his mind drift off.

He didn't know how long he stayed asleep but visions of Ladybug lying injured before him had him snapping awake with a gasp. He was still in the closet and Ladybug still lay curled against him warm and for the moment safe.

"You ok kid?" Plagg asked making Adrien jump

"What? Oh I didn't know you guys were back… Did you guys find something to eat?" Adrien asked avoiding the question entirely.

Plagg sighed and curled into a ball on his shoulder leaving Tiki to answer instead.

"We did although Plagg complained the whole time about not being able to find any of his favorite cheese." Tiki answered floating up in front of his face.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Adrien chuckled even as Plagg kneaded his skin with his sharp little claws.

"Ouch Plagg stop you know that hurts!" Adrien hissed and Plagg shifted curling his body into the space between his collar and neck.

"Well if you weren't so bony I wouldn't have to. Why did you take off your jacket anyways it was comfy." He answered

Adrien rolled his eyes and Tiki giggled before settling herself on his other side. "Ladybug was cold and all I have is my jacket. Were you guys able to see anything while you were getting food?"

"Well the akumas name is Ironclaw and she seems to have metal abilities. She is the one that made the people into statues. Most people are hiding since they know you guys already fought one akuma today." Tiki said softly

Adriens shoulders slumped "They are counting on us to fix things and because of me we are stuck in here."

Tiki buzzed against him a startling sensation that had him jumping even as she flew up to face him while Plagg curled a little tighter on his other side with a murmured "Uh oh"

"Don't you dare think that this is your fault young man." Tiki buzzed glowing brighter as she flew right into his face her tiny paws waving adorably. "Its true that you are her partner and are there to protect her but this is in no way shape or form your fault. Ladybug loves you and we have never faced a situation where there were two akuma at the same time. How do you think she feels when you get injured for her. There have been nights where she cries herself to sleep because of your recklessness or injuries so don't even start!"

Adrien cringed before the furious little kwami his guilt only magnifying at her words. She opened her mouth again probably to yell some more then saw the look on his face. Almost instantly she deflated and nuzzled herself against his cheek her aura dimming as she calmed back down.

"Never feel sorry for things that are out of your control. You always do your absolute best and Ladybug knows that. You two kids are the best team we have had in centuries and you both treat each other as equals. Now you should really try and get some rest." Her piece said Tiki fluttered back down to her spot on his other shoulder and curled up in silence.

"I would have warned you earlier but you really shouldn't make Tiki mad when she is worried." Plagg grumbled against his skin.

"I am not mad Plagg and you should have been the one to tell him that you lazy cat!" Tiki buzzed again creating a tickling sensation that had Adrien chuckling.

"Yeah but you do it so much better." Plagg purred

Tiki huffed "Go to sleep you lazy thing."

"Gladly." Plagg purred and Adrien had to laugh at the twos interactions.

"You two sound like an old married couple." Adrien snickered

Both kwamis stiffened then as one all three of them laughed the tension easing from them as they did so.

"Get some rest kid we will be moving as soon as Ladybug wakes." Plagg said as they settled once more.

Feeling slightly better Adrien allowed his eyes to close drifting off once more. The two kwami sensed the moment he started to dream his body tensing under them.

"He has nightmares too?" Tiki asked and Plagg sighed.

"They always do. These guys are so young too… They should only have nightmares about showing up to school naked not watching their partners get killed as they watch helplessly." Plagg complained his voice soft and sad.

"Agreed but all we can do at this point is comfort them when they wake. At least they have each other. That's more than what several of their predecessors had." Tiki replied

Plagg chuckled "I can't wait for your girl to reveal herself, Adriens going to have a heart attack."

"I hope not. She already feels guilty for keeping it a secret this long." Tiki sighed then started to hum in comfort as the boy trembled again. She could hear Plagg purring on the other side and with another soft hum she whispered "Wake up soon Marinette, Adrien needs you."


	26. Shattered Iron (Part 5)

**Man this is a long chapter almost 4000 words… You guys are probably going to hate me again too for where I left off but I couldn't find a better place. Oh well.**

 **DJKatt… Definitely no kissing in this chapter. Maybe next time?**

 **Aneki Okumura... Writing angsties are fun! Here is the next chapter!**

 **Q-A the Authoress... Adrien doesn't know Marinette is Ladybug and the kwami are keeping with their chosen's decision to keep it a secret until she reveals it herself. So basically they are calling Marinette Ladybug even though she is in civilian form. Hopefully that answers your question?**

 **Avatar NIX… If you get hit in the right spot it doesnt take a whole lot to knock a person unconscious. Concussions require a bit more force but i'm keeping with the idea that these guys heal faster than normal people anyways due to magic.**

 **Meowica97… They are in a supply closet. Adrien was remembering what had gone on earlier in the day although I did switch to Ladybugs pov more than once. Sorry if it was confusing.**

 **After a fight with an akuma goes wrong Chat and a knocked out Ladybug hide in a closet to wait for their transformation to recharge.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **Shattered Iron (Part 5)**

Adrien drifted in and out waking fully to talk with the kwamis once more. After reflecting on the past days events Adrien had eventually come to the unhappy conclusion that there was nothing he could have done to change anything. It didn't make him feel any better but it didn't make him feel worse either. After a while sleep was a thing that simply wouldn't come to him although he made sure to stay relaxed so the kwami would at least get some sleep themselves. The only problem with remaining still was that his butt had been slowly going numb. Adrien didn't know how long he had been sitting although his butt was completely numb at this point so it had to have been several hours. Slowly he tried shifting not wanting to wake the kwami up when suddenly Ladybug gave a small groan and one arm stretched up shifting the jacket on her.

"Mmmm warm kitty." She murmured turning slightly accidently causing her hip dug into Adriens gut.

He grunted in pain his arms clenching around her as he tried to stop her from moving any further then froze as he heard her draw a sharp breath. Realizing what he was doing Adrien loosened his arms not wanting to alarm her as she stopped squirming. A hand pressed against his chest and slowly felt its way up hitting Plagg as it reached his shoulder.

"Watch it!" Plagg yowled startled awake and Ladybug yelped trying to scramble back away from the kwami and Adrien not knowing where she was. Twisting her one hand pressed into his chest and Plagg flew off his shoulder as her other hand crashed back into the same spot narrowly missing him as she tried to push herself upright in the small space.

"Ladybug! Hey it's ok! You're safe!" Adrien yelped as a hand smacked against his chin and a knee went into his gut as the other fell to the ground leaving her half straddling his lap.

Ladybug froze and Tiki flew off his other shoulder lightbulb bright launching herself into her chosen's face. "You're awake! We were so worried and Adrien has been freaking out and how are you feeling is your head ok?"

Ladybug giggled cupping her hands and snuggling her kwami as she answered softly "I'm ok Tiki I'm so sorry I worried you but my head is fine I think. It hurts a little but other than that I'm good."

Tikis glow lit up her face as she cuddled into her cheek and Adrien felt his world freeze then shatter into a million pieces.

"Gha… Ma… you…" Adrien managed his jaw working but no sound coming out. Plagg floated next to Marinettes ear his bright green eyes filled with dark mischief.

"Looks like the bugs finally out of the bag. I think you broke him though." Plagg cackled

Marinette froze realizing where she was, who she was on, and her bright blue eyes widened like saucers. "OOPS…" Tiki managed then flew up out of her hand and Marinette reached forward worriedly.

"Adrien are… are you ok?" She asked shifting so her other knee was no longer in his gut and on the floor.

"Marinette?!" He screeched suddenly and Marinette flinched back at his exclamation.

"Um yes?" she answered her tone hesitant.

"You…I… I mean I kinda thought… but…" Adrien stuttered emotions steamrolling through him leaving him incapable of forming a coherent sentence.

"I'm sorry Adrien! I really wanted to tell you but you didn't want to know last time and then we both got sick and there hasn't been any akuma attacks and I just couldn't find the right moment and I'm just a stupid klutzy fool and…" Marinette rambled her hands waving causing Tiki to dodge and fly over to Adriens side. Adrien jerked forward his arms wrapping around her and pulling her tight against him before burying his face into her shoulder for a long moment.

Finally he found his voice lifting his face so he could look her in the eyes "It's you. Thank god it's you. I'm so sorry Marinette, I'm so, so very sorry."

He buried his face into her shoulder again before she could say anything and Marinette wrapped her arms snug around him holding him close as he shuddered against her.

"Shhh kitty its ok. Hey this just means that we can go on dates as civilians or heroes. What's wrong Adrien? Talk to me." Marinette whispered cradling him as best as she could sitting on his lap like she was.

"I could have lost you. Marinette I can't lose you. I…" Adrien started only to freeze midsentence as a crash echoed almost right outside the door.

The door blasted inwards splinters smashing into the boxes as Adrien rolled Marinette to the floor arching over her to protect her as the boxes around them fell inward on top of them. The two kwami huddled in the space between them and Marinette looked stunned from how fast he had moved.

"I think we are out of time. Plagg Claws out!" Adrien hissed

"We are so not done talking. Tiki spots on!" Marinette answered closing her eyes against the matching flash of magic.

"Come out." A metallic voice demanded

Ladybug and Chat Noirs eyes met then nodded as one.

Boxes blasted away as they leapt free taking out the two metal people that were standing where the door had once been.

Chat took the lead since he had brought them in and he used his baton to knock a statue person out of the way as they sprinted down the hall.

"What happened while I was knocked out?" Ladybug demanded as they cleared another two statues ending up in the office cubical area. Three statue people stood near the door preventing an escape out the stairwell and it only took a glance at the windows for them to come to a silent agreement.

"Uh turns out there were two akuma, Shatterglass and his wife who is calling herself Ironclaw. She is the one that knocked you out. While we were fighting Shatterglass she was running around making these statue people although there are way more now than before." Chat replied and together they leapfrogged the cubicles swiftly making their way to the windows.

"Great now we have to watch out for more than one akuma at a time?" Ladybug groaned tossing her yoyo as she landed on stable ground and in one swift movement Ladybug shattered an upper window with the yoyo.

"I don't think so. According to the kwami it takes a lot of energy to do something like this so I don't think this will be a regular thing. If we go a while without attacks we might need to worry." Chat answered lacing his hands together as she finished clearing the glass. Statues came around the corner shuffling towards them and Ladybug took a running leap into his cupped hands before he boosted her up and through the cleared window. With an ironic salute at the shambling statues he followed her a moment later using his baton and they both paused on the high window frame staring out across the city.

"Its quiet. Too quiet." Chat said and Ladybug groaned

"Really Chat? Isn't that a little cliché even for you?"

A grin bloomed across his face and he couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out. "Nothing is too cliché for me My Lady."

"Surrender now." Metallic voices echoed from underneath them bringing them both back to focusing on the task at hand.

The statufied people were collecting under the window reaching up in jerky motions as they pressed tighter together.

Chat shivered suddenly. "Ok that's creepy. Its like they are zombies or something."

Ladybug groaned "Please don't say that…" she paused for a second eyeing the people and jumped slightly as they all started chanting "Surrender now."

"Ugh dammit Chat now that's all I'm going to be able to picture them as." She grumbled

"Well lets get moving before she turns any more people we should clean this mess up quick before it gets dark." Chat chuckled even as he eyed the slowly setting sun. They had a few hours of daylight left and he hated having to fight in the dark mostly because Ladybug couldn't see nearly as well as he could.

"Agreed, lets go to where you saw her last." Ladybug answered.

Together with Chat in the lead they swung and leaped across Paris once more. The statues wandered the streets and once or twice they even ran into a few on the roof. The statue people were easy to knock off the roof and thankfully whatever material covered their bodies protected them from injuries. The first time Ladybug had knocked one off she had freaked thinking she had accidentally killed someone. They had both run to the edge and had been relieved to find them climbing to their feet and wandering off once more.

"Definitely zombies." Chat commented and Ladybug had punched him hard.

Now they were working their way up the streets and plazas keeping within each other's line of sight as they searched for Ironclaw. She hadn't been in the plaza where they fought Shatterglass although her husband still was. He was gold statue with one arm raised pipe still in hand his mouth open in protest.

Chat discovered her first and he swiftly ducked behind a chimney and called Ladybug. "I've got her down in the street." He said and he could see Ladybug change direction swiftly making her way over to him.

She arrived a moment later and the two of them moved to the edge of the building once more staying out of sight as they spied. The woman down below was in a skin tight suit that was a swirl of metallic colors. Her hair was a solid copper and curly so it hung down her back in bouncy ringlets. In one hand she held a blacksmithing hammer while the other was empty. She almost looked like a statue of metal herself except for the fact that she was humming as she bounced down the street swinging the hammer in her hand with ease.

"Here kitty cat and little lucky bug, I want to melt you down and then break you up." Ironclaw sang merrily.

"Wonderful we have another crazy one." Ladybug muttered and Chat couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shall we My Lady?" He asked holding a hand out to her

Ladybug took his hand and nodded "Split and lets see what she's got."

Chat pecked her hand with a grin then released her before she could growl at him. Using his baton to launch himself to the other roof he landed without a sound and they both ran forward in sync. As they came even with Ironclaw they launched themselves off the roof yoyo and baton spinning to slow their decent. Ironclaw spun around her hammer flashing in the sun blinding Chat while throwing sparks and metal shards at Ladybug. Ladybug brought her yoyo around just in time blocking the attack as her feet hit the ground. Chat was closer as he landed blind swinging his baton in an attempt to land a blow. Iron claw bent to the side as the baton flashed past and almost lazily kicked out sweeping Chat off his feet before throwing a second kick into his gut tossing him down the street. It left Ironclaw open and Ladybug caught the leg in her yoyo twisting her so she was off balance. Jerking on the string Ladybug launched herself at Ironclaw her foot connecting with a solid thump into her ribs slamming the akumasized person into the ground a few short feet away.

"OW! Oh wow ow!" Ladybug yelped as she landed hopping on one foot as Chat darted to her side.

"What happened?!" He demanded then scooped her up dodging metallic fragments.

"I kicked her and holy cow is her suit is hard! Actually I think that suit is metal." Ladybug said as Chat dodged behind a car to set her down once more. "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine it's just bruised and the impact shocked me. Besides you were the one nailed in the ribs. Are you ok?"

Chat nodded then glanced through the cars window only to yelp and throw himself over the top of her. Glass exploded and metal shrieked as chunks of stone blasted into the car they were using as cover.

"You will pay for that little sneak attack!" Ironclaw snarled the attack pausing for a few seconds.

Chat rolled off her and jerked a thumb towards the bumper of the car, Ladybug nodded pointing to the front. They ran out at the same time giving Ironclaw two targets to deal with and making her shriek in annoyance before turning her attack on Ladybug. Pounding the ground with her hammer it took on a golden color with a second hit it followed the hammer up off the ground and once in the air a third strike sprayed spikes out towards Ladybugs fleeing form. Her yoyo spun disintegrating the shards on impact but they were still hitting hard enough to knock her back a little each time.

"Why are you doing this?" Ladybug yelled hoping to distract her since she could see Chat moving into position behind her.

"Those artists thugs destroyed our life's best work! We needed that commission to survive and they have destroyed it!" Ironclaw screamed slamming her hammer into the ground and creating another wave of shards.

Feeling Ladybugs confusion Tiki swiftly explained since Plagg had told her everything that had happened while they were eating.

"That's it!" Ladybug cried and dodged the next wave of shards coming to a halt hands raised trying to appear harmless at least for a second. "If you let me purify your akuma I am sure your statue will be fixed by miraculous cleanse. After all it fixes everything related to the akuma even if it wasn't the possessed item."

Ironclaw froze midstrike. "You… think so? Our statue will be fixed?"

Ladybug nodded "I know so. Your statue is called Shattered Iron right? It's going to be shown off at the museum in a week right?"

"Yes but…" Ironclaw whispered then froze a purple mask flashing across her face.

"No! Don't listen to him! Whatever he is promising you isn't the right way to go about this!" Ladybug yelled moving forward several paces.

"Do not patronize me. I am not a child and Hawkmoth is correct. You have already taken my husbands akuma and it didn't fix anything! You are the one who is wrong!" Ironclaw screamed and swept her hammer forward. Metal surged from the puddle on the ground before her and Ladybug flicked her yoyo out trying to pull herself out of the way. Ladybug was too close, moved a second too late, and the liquid metal surged into her knocking her out of the air back down into the ground. Ladybug had expected pain, had expected to feel as if she were burning alive but to her surprise the metal wasn't very hot although it was uncomfortable even through the suit. The liquid tightened around her and then suddenly another voice broke into the fight.

"Cataclysm!" Chats voice roared and Ladybug yanked herself upright as the metal went liquid once more.

Metal slid off her like oil off water and she moved forward as Chat launched himself from the deepening shadows at Ironclaw. Attention instantly broken Ironclaw turned twisting her hammer up to block his claws and it was bad luck that the one she connected the hammer with was the cataclysmed one. His other claws scored shallow groove like scratches across her chest where he could see the outline of a hammer shaped pendant beneath the metal skin. Chat had been aiming for her chest and the pendent beneath with the hopes that he could finish this fight swiftly. That was never his luck though and as the hammer between them dissolved Chat was glad that his attack hadn't gone completely to waist. In the next instant his luck turned worse as Ironclaw shrieked in rage her other hand flying up to catch Chat by the throat.

As the hammer dissolved Chat heard Ladybug yelp "Dammit!" then suddenly a hand closed around his neck. The grip was crushing and he was smashed into the ground a furious pair of burnt orange eyes searing into his left him no doubt as to who had grabbed him.

Fear shivered down his spine as the hand squeezed tighter leaving him unable to breathe and he thrashed under her grip his claws scoring groove after groove with accompanying shrieks of metal being tortured. Ironclaw didn't flinch neither from the sound nor the damage he was doing to her. Although Chat wasn't sure that he was even doing any damage since she wasn't bleeding and the marks were being healed as fast as he could make them. Slowly her other hand rose the tips of her fingers becoming wicked looking claws and Chat couldn't even swallow her grip on his neck was so tight. Chats head hurt his vision turning spotty as Ladybugs voice cried "Let him go!"

A yoyo spun around Ironclaws upraised arm and in the next moment she was yanked off him her hand leaving his throat allowing him to breathe once more. Chat gasped and coughed rolling on to his side his own hand rising to cradle his neck. A foot struck him in the back and Chat twisted onto all fours to see metallic shoes glinting at him. Glancing up only to find a statue leaning down hands ready to grab him Chat decided sitting still was not in his best interest. With a scratchy yelp that left is bruised throat aching he scrambled forward out of the statues grasp. Another statue blocked his way and he hissed throwing himself forward on all fours so he could slide under a car and lose them. He came up on the other side and moved forward staying low already seeing the statues moving towards Ladybug in their creepy zombie like way. Ironclaw was on her feet in the next second lunging at Ladybug with a screech claws slashing in the air. Ladybug ducked and twisted throwing her own punches with a grimace as she dodged flashing claws and tried not to let Ironclaw get behind her. Chat ran at them wondering why Ladybug hadn't moved only to realize as he got closer her feet were trapped in the once liquid metal sealing her in place. It dawned on him suddenly that when he destroyed the hammer it had solidified the metal.

"Oops" Chat muttered then froze as he saw statues moving in to grab Ladybug from behind.

Ladybugs attention was on Ironclaw and rightfully so since she was by far the more dangerous opponent. Ladubugs yoyo moved rapidly flinging out as Ironclaw dodged the weapon and tried to land an attack of her own. Moving swiftly Chat launched himself over the car and slammed feet first into Ironclaw who shrieked even as she slammed into a car hard enough to leave an indentation in the metal. Chat dropped to his butt with a yowl cradling his suddenly throbbing feet.

"I told you it hurt to kick her why did you do that?" Ladybug yelled at him as he scrambled to her side ducking her yoyo as she tied Ironclaw up. Ironclaw grabbed the yoyo string and with a flick of Ladybugs wrist she was sent flying into the wall on the other side of the street.

"I didn't think about it ok? We have statues incoming and you seem soldered into place." Chat answered trying out his claws on the metal that kept Ladybugs feet stuck in place.

Ladybug ignored his pun and twisting around she saw the incoming statues. Tossing her yoyo out she wrapped it around ones waist on the far end and used him like a wrecking ball to knock the others all off their feet out of the way.

"Now I wish I hadn't used cataclysm." Chat grumbled slashing at the ground as he desperately tried to free her feet.

"Look out!" Ladybug yelped as she turned and saw Ironclaw leaping at them once more. Snatching the baton from Chats back she brought it up before them catching her deadly claws on the baton. The claws extended suddenly two of them digging into Ladybugs shoulder making her yelp in surprise and pain.

"I will end you!" Ironclaw snarled and Chat launched himself upwards catching her in the gut and charged forward with her bent over his shoulder.

Her claws dug into him a moment later making him yelp and trip sending them both sprawling on the ground. Chat rolled and dodged backward so that he was off to the side and Ironclaw stood once more looking ragged and scratched up.

"You two took my partner and now I shall take yours!" she hissed as the purple mask lit up her face.

For a moment Chat didn't understand then as he heard the words "Lucky Charm!" he understood all too well. It was a moment of weakness for them however brief when they called upon their special powers. In that moment they couldn't move or use their respective weapons but the time frame was so brief that neither of them had ever considered it a weakness before. Chat moved his body and mind in complete agreement even as Plagg screamed at him. His baton was still in Ladybugs hands but Chat didn't care he couldn't lose Ladybug and he couldn't lose Marinette. Now that he knew they were one and the same his entire being was in total agreement that he under no circumstances could ever let deadly harm come to her. Chat was already closer to Ladybug than Ironclaw but he wasn't close enough to knock her down so he did the next best thing and used his body as a shield. Pain speared through his torso and chest and it was with a touch of horror that he looked down to see the tips of metallic claws poking through his suit. Ladybugs eyes were wide and filled with horror as the lucky charm landed in her numb hands.

"Its in glass pendant." Chat wheezed his body on fire even as his vision started to go dim.

Then he was lifted from his feet and tossed sideways the claws ripping back out of him moments before hitting something hard.

"Stay conscious!" Plagg screeched and from somewhere close he heard Ladybug scream "CHAT!"

It was the last thing he heard before the darkness sucked him down.

* * *

 **Final chapter in three days! *flees into hiding***


	27. Shattered Iron (Part 6)

***Sneaks in* So here is the final chapter of Shattered Iron. In this chapter we back up just a smidgen so yeah. Lots of acion and movement and getting the wording right for some of this was a royal pain in the brain. Also I love how almost every review I got had some kind of exclamation of DON'T KILL HIM! Hehe it almost made me want to break you're hearts... *Dodges rock* Ok, ok! kidding sheesh... In any case this is another massive freaken chapter close to 4000 words. Apparently I had a lot to say since this story is 38 pages in a word document. Also I'm saying this now, yes I know my science is a little broken for this story. I am using what I like to call Anime/Cartoon science so get over it. Hope you all have enjoyed my cliffhanger ridden, double akumafied roller coaster ride. See you all next week!**

 **Avatar NIX… I love your reviews and they make me giggle like the happy little fool I am. My mom thinks I'm nuts tho... Thanks for that.**

 **HannahDelaware123321... Please draw away I will take it as the highest complement possible! If I could draw something besides monsters I would but the whole people thing is outside my forte. Just tell me where to find it so I can go squee over it!**

 **Forever-Young890...Thank you, thank you, cliff hangers are a specialty of mine. If you do try and find me make sure you look up. I enjoy climbing trees and hiding in tall places.**

 **Lala...Like they say there is more than one way to skin a cat and dozens of ways to tell a story. Lets see how you all feel at the end.**

 **ARainDragon... I'm so glad you liked the cliffhanger and I hope you have enjoyed the other completed stories as well. I'm glad my stories could keep you entertained on your car ride.**

 **After a fight with an akuma goes wrong Chat and a knocked out Ladybug hide in a closet to wait for their transformation to recharge.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **Shattered Iron (Part 6)**

It had taken Ladybug off guard when Ironclaws nails had extended to stab into her and of course at her cry of pain Chat had leapt into action practically tackling Ironclaw out of the way down the street. The statues behind her were on their feet and moving towards her once more and Ladybug couldn't pull her feet free of the metal encasing them. Hearing the statues metal feet striking the street with every step Ladybug knew she had to make a plan before they ran out of time. With a final glance at who Chat was glaring down Ironclaw she missed what the akumasized person said as she made her decision.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug cried throwing the yoyo into the air.

It was a mistake, one that she would never make again if they survived the mess she had gotten them into. Never in her life had Ladybug seen a person move as fast as Chat did in that moment. Chat threw himself forward as the light above her head coalesced but Ladybug didn't look to see what formed. Instead her eyes were glued to the scene unfolding before her. Ironclaws nails shot forward aiming at her but something got in the way before they even came close to reaching her.

That something was Chat.

Ladybugs heart practically stopped when Chat jerked forward slightly as the claws struck him and she could see the tip of at least one poking out through his costume.

"No, nononono…" Tiki squeaked rapidly in her head voicing what she couldn't and Ladybug felt the Lucky Charm land in her hands but she couldn't look down to see what it was.

Her mouth formed the words 'Chat' but no sound emerged and Chats eyes rose to meet hers. Green locked with blue and he managed to say "It's in the glass pendant."

A snarl of frustration sounded from behind Chat and his body lifted into the air suspended by the claws before being tossed sideways into the wall of the nearby building. The nails snapped back to Ironclaw who shook her hand flicking Chats blood from her metal coated fingertips.

The Lucky Charm in Ladybugs hands hit the ground at her feet as she screamed "CHAT!" her body thrashing as she tipped forward.

Ironclaw laughed at her distraught scream and Ladybug hit the ground jerking her body forward the metal splintering suddenly as one foot came free. Heart in her throat fury in her blood Ladybug glanced back at her still trapped foot and saw the canister that had been created as the Lucky Charm. LN2 was spelled out on the side and she recognized the abbreviation from science class.

"Liquid nitrogen…" Ladybug whispered then ducked as claws slashed past her head digging into the metal behind her.

Shooting to her feet once more Ladybug twisted avoiding Ironclaws second attack and knew what she had to do as a nearby statue reached for her. Swinging her yoyo Ladybug caught the close shambling statue around the middle and swung them out towards Ironclaw. Trying to duck Ironclaw didn't manage to move quite fast enough and the statuefied person slammed into her knocking her down once more. Knowing she had only bought herself a few seconds Ladybug dropped into a crouch. Grabbing the canister she hit the spray top pointing it at the metal around her still trapped foot. The metal creaked as the liquid nitrogen hit it and snatching up Chats staff she dropped the canister before using both hands to slam the end of the baton into the frozen metal twice. The metal shattered and Ladybug was off Chats staff in hand. Her first instinct was to go to Chat but she ignored it. If she wanted to save his life Ladybug knew she had to defeat Ironclaw. The clock was ticking and Ladybug didn't know how long she had left. The statue person was tossed sideways allowing Ironclaw to scramble to her feet while she screeched her hair a mess and her eyes wild.

"You stupid bug! I will stab you so full of holes like I did that cat…"

Ladybugs yoyo caught her in the side of the head cutting off her screeching. In the next instant Ladybug was close enough and she swung the staff cracking it into her arm and side with a sharp clang. The blow knocked Ironclaw sideways jarring Ladybug as well and as Ironclaw fell she threw her one arm out to catch herself as the other flashed upwards claws extending. One slashed past Ladybugs cheek cutting it open as another stabbed into the flesh near the top of her shoulder close enough to her neck that she had no doubt as what Ironclaws true intent had been.

"He's fading." Tiki whimpered in her mind as Ladybug leaped back to avoid a second serious blow.

Tears filled Ladybugs eyes as she dodged in under Ironclaws nails trying to get a shot at her chest where she could see the hammer shaped pendant under the metal skin. Using his staff more like a rapier Ladybug stabbed at the spot and was met with the sound of screeching metal. The end collided with Ironclaws throat and she fell back a step with a grunt then slid sideways as she grabbed the baton yanking Ladybug off balance. Stumbling forward Ladybug was unable to dodge as Ironclaw threw a hard punch expanding the metal on her hand for a larger surface. The fist caught Ladybug right in the gut throwing her back several feet. Hitting the ground hard Ladybug rolled to the side her body running on adrenaline as she desperately tried to ignore the pain. Trying to push herself up Ladybugs arms collapsed as pain radiated from her ribs causing her to gasp in agony.

"We need to get that pendent now!" Tiki cried her voice full of pain for both her chosen and Chat.

"The metal is too thick to break through and…" Ladybug began only to pause as a flash of red caught her attention. "Of course I'm so stupid."

Ignoring the pain and taking shallow breaths Ladybug forced herself up scrambling forwards to snatch up the Lucky Charm canister.

"Time to join your partner Ladybug." Ironclaw sneered advancing on her.

"I don't think so." Ladybug snarled in answer rolling to her feet as Ironclaw flashed polka dotted while the rest of the world greyed out. Throwing the canister at Ironclaw as hard as she could, Ladybug charged forward even as the canister left her hand. Ironclaw slashed the canister in half just before it hit her and liquid nitrogen burst from it coating her chest and shoulders making her shriek along with her metal skin. The strange canister was still stuck on her now frozen claws and she slung it off, the halved canister striking the ground and sliding under a car nearby. Stumbling back the aching cold biting into her, Ironclaw didn't even register Ladybugs presence until her fist smashed into her chest. Ladybug hit with enough force to buckle Ironclaws legs and they both struck the ground Ladybug on top as she snatched the now exposed vibrant purple pendant from her throat. In the next instant she screamed as claws slammed through her torso and flung her sideways over a car. Ladybug hit hard the pendant shattering as her body collided with the ground. There was a moment of silence as she lay on her side staring at the pendant that faded in color as the purple butterfly started to wiggle free. Ladybug slammed her yoyo over it before it could take off unsure if she would be able to even able to catch it if it managed to escape into the air. Pain throbbed through her as her fingers pressed the yoyo again freeing the white butterfly within.

"Bye, bye little butterfly." Ladybug managed for the second time that day her eyes closing as she rolled onto her back. Everything hurt, she could feel warmth spreading over her chest and in all honesty she was totally, completely exhausted.

"The charm Marinette! Get the charm!" Tiki cried and Ladybug turned her head eyes opening as she realized the halfed Lucky Charm was under the car next to her. It was just barely within reach and pulling it out she used the last of her strength to toss it into the air from her prone position calling

"Miraculous Cleanse!"

Her voice came out as a squeak and the canister didn't even clear the roof of the car but it was enough to activate the magic within the item. Light poured around her then swirled off and Ladybug felt her eyes close exhaustion flooding her even as the pain thankfully stopped.

"Marinette you can't fall asleep here! Please wake up!" Tiki cried and Ladybug blinked as someone called her name.

"Ladybug… Ladybug! Are you ok?"

Forcing her eyes open Ladybug stared into a strangers eyes. "Chat?" Ladybug asked and the person looked up at someone nearby.

"Hey she is awake! Where is Chat?" The called as they gently helped Ladybug sit up.

Her head pounded and using the stranger as leverage she managed to make it to her feet.

"Hey I don't think you should get up…" They called as she stumbled forward using the car as a prop.

The initial dizziness she had faded as she moved forward and she came around the end of the car spying the woman who had once been Ironclaw looking around bewildered as well as the dozens of other people who had been under her control as statues. As fast as she dared Ladybug stumbled to the spot where she had last seen Chat yelling "Out of the way, please move!"

People stood around him in a loose circle although they moved aside to let her pass and Ladybug made it to his side dropping to her knees in the next second calling his name in a lost sounding voice. There were no holes in his costume and Ladybug flipped him over onto his back before pressing an ear to his chest.

"Please let me have made it in time…" She whispered her eyes closed as she listened intently.

The crowd around her went silent and from deep within his chest Ladybug could hear the faintest thump. A second later his chest rose slightly under her ear and Ladybug felt something within her chest break as she pulled him into her lap a dry sob leaving her lips as she clutched Chat to her.

"Is he?" someone in the crowd asked as their miraculous beeped.

"Alive." Ladybug managed her voice broken but audible.

A sigh of relief echoed around her and Ladybug agreed whole heartedly. A glance at his ring showed two pads left and Ladybug realized she had to get him away from these people and somewhere safe now.

"Do you need a ride to the hospital? They said you were unconscious like Chat when they found you." A woman asked and Ladybug shook her head lifting Chat up onto her shoulders in a fireman's carry. She almost stumbled as she stood her body feeling weak and shaky but once more she relied on Tikis strength to stand firm. Several of the people had shifted forward when she nearly stumbled and she flashed them a wane looking smile.

"Thank you but I've got him." Ladybug answered and threw her yoyo one arm gripping Chat tight to keep him steady as she pulled them both up onto the rooftops. Without even looking back Ladybug ran like an akuma was chasing her trying to beat the timers that were steadily counting down.

"Hurry Marinette I can't hold out much longer." Tiki whimpered

A moment later her feet hit her rooftop and she tumbled in through her trapdoor matching flashes of light signifying the end of their transformations. Exhaustion pulled at Marinette, her head hurt and in all honesty she wasn't totally sure how she had managed to make it to her house in time. Adrien lay sprawled out on the bed next to her and the two kwami lay where the miraculous expelled them exhausted as well. Forcing herself to stay conscious though she felt like she could sleep a week Marinette scooped Plagg and Tiki up in her hands kissing them both on the head. Plagg just grumbled his eyes closed and clung to Tiki. Tiki patted his head with a tiny paw and gazed up at Marinette with bright blue eyes.

"Are they ok?" Marinette whispered turning to place the two kwami on a pillow off to the side.

Tiki nodded "Plagg kept his boy alive although Adrien fought to stay just as hard. They are both exhausted and so are you. Marinette you were critically injured there right at the end. If the Lucky Charm hadn't been under the car you both probably would have died."

Marinette managed a small smile although it felt as if she were going to pass out at any second. "I guess that's our luck huh? I don't think I have the energy to go get you food right now… Not sure I'll be awake much longer…"

Eyes closed for a brief moment and Marinette shook herself the blood loss and fight in general leaving her wrung out. Placing the kwami on the pillow she managed to flop back down so that she was curled up right next to Adrien. Marinette didn't hear Tiki reply as she wrapped an arm around him and within moments she was sound asleep.

It was a dream… she hoped. Chat was laying in the street and Ironclaw was nearby laughing as she raised her hand in a killing blow. Marinette tried to move forward but she couldn't and realized with growing horror that she was coated in metal and one of the shambling statues that were scattered about.

"NO!" she cried and in the next instant shot upright heart throbbing painfully. It was dark outside and as she pressed a hand to her chest trying to control her ragged breathing a grumble sounded out next to her. Adrien lay beside her still asleep and Marinette let out a shuddering breath as she reached out to press a gently hand against his chest. His heart beat strong beneath her palm and with a sniffle she lay back down curling against him.

"Marinette?" Adrien queried his voice groggy.

"I'm here." Marinette whispered pushing herself up on one elbow so she could see his face.

Moonlight streamed in through the window above them and for a moment Marinette felt her heart stutter as he smiled at her one hand rising to brush her cheek. Dear God he was handsome in the moonlight hair ruffled and green eyes bright. Pressing her free hand to his she sighed against his touch moving so that in the next instant she was draped across his chest.

"I had the weirdest dream." Adrien said suddenly his hand lifting from her cheek to run through her silky soft hair.

"Really?" Marinette asked happy to feel his purr start up as she ran a hand through his hair in turn.

"Yeah we were fighting an akuma and you said you were Ladybug." Adrien answered

Marinette shot up startling him and she stared down at Adrien in disbelief. "I am Ladybug you idiot!" she burst out hoping he was messing with her and yet she wasn't totally sure.

Adrien blinked cocked his head to the side then reached up and pinched himself hard on the arm only to wince. "I'm not dead?"

Marinette gaped at him a million emotions running through her then she reached out, plucked a pillow off her bed and slammed it into Adrien.

"You stupid cat… you stupid boy! How. Dare. You. Ask. That!" She shrieked her voice gaining pitch and volume as she slammed the pillow into him again and again.

Adrien yelped and rolled trying to block the pillow as Marinette continued to yell at him. "Sorry! Marinette I'm sorry! I didn't mean! Ghaa!"

Adrien yelped as he rolled a touch too far and went over the edge of the bed. A second later Marinette appeared looking downright furious with tears in her eyes.

"Do you even know how much it hurt to see you get injured like that? Do you even realize that I almost lost you?!" Marinette snarled the tears falling as she glared down at him.

He moved swiftly pushing up off the floor to snag Marinette in a tight hug pulling her shuddering body against him. "Marinette I'm sorry. The last thing I remember is Ironclaw trying to skewer Ladybug but I knew that she was you and I just couldn't bear to lose you. Marinette if I lost you I would lose myself. I'm sorry but between my life and yours, you always win."

Marinette clung to him as she sobbed into his chest and he barely made out "Stupid cat."

After a moment she pulled back to glare at him tear tracks marking her cheeks and fresh tears making her blue eyes shimmer in the moonlight. "How do you think I feel when I see you get hurt. Ironclaw almost killed you! If I hadn't been able to use Lucky Charm when I did you could have died!"

"You both would have died actually." A grumpy growly voice said from the pillows to their side.

"Plagg!" Tiki squealed and the two kwami floated up into the air rubbing at their eyes sleepily.

Plaggs words struck Adrien like a physical blow. "What?" he gasped

Tiki swatted Plagg and he huffed but still answered since he knew Tiki wouldn't. "Little miss Ladybug there tends to fight rather dangerously when you go down Adrien. When your life is on the line she puts hers down as well in an effort to finish as fast as possible. This time was certainly no exception. The wounds she sustained were as bad as yours plus her previous injuries from the day made it worse. To be honest I'm surprised you even woke up tonight Marinette. "

Marinette felt her face heat up. That was the most she had ever heard Plagg speak at once when not complaining about the lack of cheese and his tone left absolutely no doubt in her mind that he was annoyed.

"What grumpy cat here is trying to say is that we could have lost you both today. You both need to be more careful and neither is expendable. Marinette will always fight to save your life Adrien and you will always fight to save hers. It's something you both need to work on." Tiki said her voice a much gentler tone than her partners.

Tears formed in Adreins eyes at the thought of Marinette getting killed for his sake lifting her chin Adrien spoke his voice gentle. "Is what Plagg said true?"

Marinettes chin jutted out stubbornly "You protect me and I in turn protect you. I can't and won't do this without you, either as Adrien or Chat. I will fight to keep you by my side even if it kills me just as you will take a killing blow meant for me. I may not be able to stop you, but once you go down Adrien you can't stop me either. It shouldn't be that way but it is."

The tears in Adreins eyes overflowed at her declaration and the two floating kwami sighed knowing exactly how she felt. Adrien knew he should be angry and he was fearful about how reckless Marinette could get. He knew he should probably tell her she should never do anything to put her life on the line since she was the only one who could fix the messes that the akuma created. However he also knew that he should practice what he preached. Instead he pressed his lips to hers eyes closing as her arms went around his neck pulling him closer. Their tears mingled on pressed cheeks as her hands trailed up into his hair. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss Adriens hand moved to cup the nape of her neck as a purr rumbled its way up through his chest. Finally they both needed air and they pulled back panting and flushed.

"Marinette I love you. From now until the day I die you are mine to protect and care for." Adrien whispered sending a bright red blush staining across her cute freckled cheeks.

Marinettes hand left his hair and gently she drew her thumb across his cheek swiping a tear from his smooth skin. "I've al-always loved you. I-I just had to get used to your cute kitten side and now that I have I will never let you go."

Gently she pressed another kiss to his lips and he sighed against her climbing back onto her bed as she slumped against him. They were both still exhausted and in need of more sleep so as Adrien settled down Marinette pulled their shoes off tossing them over the edge. Lifting the covers Adrien held them up letting Marinette snuggle down next to his the two of them eyeing the kwami who floated above their heads.

"Did you guys eat something?" Marinette asked barely withholding a yawn as she wrapped and arm around Adrien her head resting on his chest.

"Don't worry Marinette we will find something." Tiki answered and Marinette nodded as Adrien wrapped an arm around her.

"Goodnight princess." Adrien whispered pressing a kiss to her hair.

Marinette smiled at the nickname. "Goodnight kitty, I love you."

Adrien tensed then squeezed her gently as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too Marinette." He whispered a purr rising in his chest once more as he saw the smile that creased her lips when she heard him. He couldn't help but smile in return wrapping her safely in his arms. With the sound of his purr as a backdrop the two heroes lays curled around each other and together finally got some much needed sleep.

* * *

 **That's it for Shattered Iron folks! I have one more oneshot for this arc and then we will probably be moving on to something different. See you guys in a week!**


	28. A Cat's Bed

**So this story is a bit different but it follows in line with this whole story arc starting with Tandem Lies and ending… not sure actually… In any case it actually begins a tad before Tandem Lies. This is an idea that I've had bouncing around in my head for a while and it tied in really well with this arc. Oh also I apparently lied about this being the last story for this arc. My brain started a new idea off this story and now I have another episode story that follows up after Shattered Iron and A Cats Bed. Hopefully I will have all the kinks worked out of it soon. Enjoy this strange drabble from a whole different perspective!**

 **Kataa-2304... Thanks! I have the same problem at 11 pm at night and I really should be asleep but instead I'm reading.**

 **HannahDelaware123321... Yay for fan art! Glad you enjoyed the ending!**

 **MC Melody... I might include some squabbling in the next one. It really depends on where my brain takes me.**

 **seireidoragon... So very glad you enjoyed the crazy ride! One more story to go after this one and I actually have the next few ideas planned out. One of which is... well I wont spoil the fun.**

 **Avatar NIX... Ahhhh your reviews so crack me up. Yes these two are ridiculously sweet together. Keep enjoying the fluffy fun!**

 **Totalbooknerd13... *grins* I'm totally taking that as a complement just saying...**

 **Sabine reflects on the fact that a boy keeps magically appearing in her daughters bed.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **A Cats Bed**

The first time she found a half cat boy in her daughters bed Sabine almost screamed for Tom. Then she had noticed the bandages and wanted to wake him if only to check that he was ok. She did neither choosing to observe the children's sleeping patterns for several moments instead. Marinette was curled under her blankets at the top of the bed arms wrapped around a pillow as she muttered in her sleep. The boy- Chat was his name- she remembered was curled at the foot of the bed a Band-Aid on his cheek and a grimace on his face. He shivered suddenly and Sabine climbed back down the ladder to fetch one of the many quilts they had lying around the house. Covering him up Sabine was shocked to hear a purr rumble from his chest as he burrowed into the blanket. A smile lifted her lips and Sabine left the room wondering if her daughter would ever tell them of Chats nighttime visit. It had been obvious he had needed medical attention and she wondered what had happened to cause that injury. For the life of her Sabine couldn't remember if there had been an akuma attack that day or not. With a sigh she climbed down the steps from her daughters room and went to bed herself.

From that night on Sabine kept an ear on her daughters door when it was late at night and Marinette had already gone to bed. It was around that time that she realized Marinette was having bad nightmares. The first time she heard Marinette scream she had flown into her room half expecting a startled cat and a furious daughter. Instead she found Marinette on her lounge eyes screwed closed and gipping a pillow so tight her knuckles were white. Marinette cried out in her sleep breaking Sabines heart even as she rushed to her child's side. Pulling her close Sabine rocked her waking Marinette slowly from her nightmare.

"Chat?" Marinette queried making Sabine freeze and in the next instant Marinette froze as well realizing it was her mother who held her.

"Did you name you stuffed cat Chat sweetheart? It's not very original." Sabine chuckled deliberately misunderstanding.

"Oh um yeah sorry mom… I didn't mean to wake you." Marinette whispered as she tried to pull away.

Eyeing the plate of cookies on the desk Sabine sighed allowing Marinette to uncurl from her arms. "You didn't wake me but did you know that eating too many sweets before bed can give you nightmares?"

Marinette shook her head as her mother stood "Do you want me to make you some tea?" Sabine asked and Marinette shook her head again.

"No I'm ok. I think I'll go back to sleep in a bit. I'll just work on a design for a bit then I'll be ok to go back to sleep." Marinette managed even smiling as her mom eyed her critically.

"Alright then." Sabine said after a moment of silence and left her daughter in peace.

It was soon after that incident she found Chat in her daughters bed once more draped across her feet purring loud enough that Sabine could tell he was there without looking in the bed. It was sort of cute until his purr faded and Marinette shifted a nightmare coming on. At her movement and whimper Chat shifted as well so he was laying across her lower legs his purr starting up again soothing her daughter from her bad dreams. Sabine covered him up once more and left feeling tears prick her eyes. She didn't know how Marinette knew Chat and she had no idea what their relationship was like but it was obvious that he was coming and sleeping at her feet to help soothe the nightmares. That night she curled up against her husband's side and wondered if she should ask Marinette about her nighttime visitor.

It was a week later that Adrien came over to the house with Alya and Nino. While the others relaxed Adrien seemed nervous and embarrassed although he had smiled while speaking pleasantries as they waited for Marinette. They had a double date or something and Marinette had rushed out the door almost as soon as she realized they had shown up. Sabine had approved of the boy and Tom seemed to like him as well. They both recognized his face from the posters in Marinettes room and when she had come home that night with a goofy grin on her face Sabine couldn't help but smile herself.

A few days later Marinette had rushed from the house dressed in her polka dotted rain coat as they were heading out for the day.

"What's the bag for kiddo?" Tom called as Marinette piled pastries into it.

"Adrien has a really long photo shoot today and I wanted to make sure he has something to eat!" Marinette answered with a smile as she rolled the seam down.

"You should bring an umbrella too so the bag doesn't get wet." Sabine called "Also make sure you lock the door when you leave!"

"Ok mama! You two have fun!" Marinette answered grabbing her clear umbrella and setting it next to the bag.

It had rained all day and on top of it all an akuma attacked. They kept showing clips of the fight and one brief clip showed Ladybug carrying a limp Chat over her shoulder. Sabine wondered as they finally made it home that night if she would find a certain cat in her daughters bed once more. Instead when they got home she found two exhausted teens curled up around each other on the couch. Tom had sighed raising one hand to the back of his head.

"Should we move them?" He asked and Sabine shook her head

"Let them sleep." Sabine answered and went up to check Marinettes room a strange thought whispering through her mind. The sheets had been stripped from the bed which was odd until she found the water dripping from her still unlatched skylight. Latching the door to prevent anymore water from leaking in Sabine moved to the laundry room. The dryer held two sets of now dry clothes and the sheets. With a sigh she folded the clothes and placed the sheets on Marinettes bed. Sabine wondered why the two kids had gone out in the storm at all and most curiously of all was the fact that Marinettes clear umbrella was missing. It was the first time Adrien spent the night and Sabine was fairly certain it wouldn't be the last.

Marinette got sick a few days later. A high fever kept her from school and Sabine wasn't a bit surprised when she found Chat in her daughters bed once more. She had gone up to check on her in the night a cool pack in hand to help with the fever. Instead Sabine found Chat curled around Marinette in a sitting position his arms wrapped protectively about her even though she was wrapped up in a quilt. Marinette shifted a whine in the back of her throat and Chat moved one clawed hand brushing her hair back as he cuddled her to his chest. His nose twitched and then his eyes flashed open in the darkness bright green and glowing eerily. His eyes met Sabines and a soft growl echoed up in the space between them. It made the hair go up on the back of her neck but before she could snap back at him she noticed the slight shiver run through his body. Upon closer inspection she realized that he had a fever as well if the glazed unsteady look in his eyes and shivering body was anything to go by. The air between them still held a questioning grumble and Sabine sighed.

"Hush kitten or you will wake her. I don't know where you usually sleep at night but if you're sick you shouldn't be running around Paris in the dark." Sabine admonished

Chat blinked "Must have a fever… Imagining things…" he muttered then uncurled himself from around Marinette vanishing out the window so swiftly and quietly Sabine could swear he was part of the shadows themselves. She didn't know what to think of that encounter even as she placed the cool pack on her daughter's forehead although Sabine had a feeling Chat wouldn't be back until they were both better.

It had been over a week since she had last caught Chat in Marinettes room and as she climbed the stairs Sabine wondered if Marinette was even home. It had been a bad day with two akuma attacking at once. Tom had been turned into a statue and Sabine had been forced to hide out while she desperately tried to get a hold of Marinette. All her attempts had failed and in the end she had been trapped as a statue as well coming to about a mile from the bakery. Tom had answered her texts immediately and she had made it home before him. Now as she climbed the stairs to her daughters room she wondered if she would find it empty with the trapdoor open or if Marinette would be home. Almost silently she lifted the trap door and saw a foot sticking out over the edge of the bed.

A sigh of relief slipped past her lips and Sabine climbed fully into the room climbing up the small ladder to see her daughter curled up next to Adrien. She wasn't surprised by Adriens presence although the two teens looked exhausted far beyond what a normal day should hold. She was shocked to see two tiny creatures sleeping on a pillow nearby though. They were curled around each other much like the two teens were. One was cat shaped and the other was red with black spots but Sabine wasn't sure what it was. For a moment she wanted to reach out and touch them to see if they were in fact real then she noticed that they were both breathing. It was another mystery. One she was getting tired of waiting for an answer to. Sabine sighed eyeing her daughter one last time before climbing back down the ladder and softly closing the trap door. She knew in the morning Adrien would be gone without a trace while all the doors would remain locked and considering he would have to wake up ridiculously early to sneak out before them Sabine doubted the boy was using a door at all.

"Someday soon my dear Marinette we are going to have to talk about your magic boyfriend." Sabine muttered looking at her daughters door. "He is far too good at sneaking in through the windows. Exactly like a certain cat."

They would talk eventually Sabine knew but for now she would run interference with Tom and wonder which form of the boy she would catch in her daughters bed next time.

* * *

 **Next weeks story will be a continuation of this arc. It will be called Secrets Within. See you then!**


	29. Secrets Within (Part 1)

**So… this story started off as a one-shot and I really don't know what happened… This is a continuation of the story arc starting with Tandem Lies. I know I've probably said that like a dozen times but people keep asking so there you go. SO in any case when I first started writing this I hated it and almost scraped the whole thing but after getting a solid 12 hrs of sleep and redoing half of it I discovered that it grew on me. The akuma especially grew on me but you won't meet them till later. Anyways enjoy and as always feel free to ask questions, comment, draw stuff, and so on.**

 **Pinkittwice54… Sabine does realize the Chat is Adrien. She also has the idea that Marinette is Ladybug but she is waiting for a good time to oust her.**

 **Honeybee itz Kata… Here is some more fluff! Read it in a safe place like a tree… or a bunker.**

 **Avatar NIX… Tom sorta suspects something but he trusts Sabines judgement. I actually loosely based this off of a friend of mine who used to sneak in through my window and sleep at my house when her parents were fighting. Somehow my mom always knew she was there by what I like to call (Mom Magic) although she didn't confront me about it. She just let us muddle through and subtlety let me know if I ever needed help that she was there. I really feel that Sabine and Marinettes relationship would be the same.**

 **Wow… over 200 reviews… dang. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and followed and favorited. I'm glad everyone is having a good time reading my stories and I hope you will continue to do so! Now on with the show!**

 **When an akuma transforms people into what they are on the inside Marinette and Adrien realize something very important as to who they are down to their very cores.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **Secrets Within (Part 1)**

It was something Marinette found pretty and Adrien had to admit he liked it too initially. Now it represented frustration and temptation. The object in question… a hair pin.

They had gone to the opening of the Shattered Iron statue as a date. Figuring that since the married couple had been akumafied over the statue they as Ladybug and Chat Noir had a duty to see what all the fuss had been about. The statue had been stunning and interesting to see since it transformed as you walked around it. From the front it was two dragon like creatures circling one another and if you looked at it from the back the statue transformed to be two humans with wings caught in the same circling motion. As you walked around the sides the forms dissolved into bits of shattered metal and glass hence their chosen name Shattered Iron. It was a stunning work of art and they were more than happy to show up at the unveiling of the statue. Overall it ended up being a fairly large venue with other artist setting up booths in the nearby court yard to sell their wares. Of course the super hero duo were welcomed and thanked profusely by all the people there but none so much as the once akumafied victims since Miraculous Cleanse had fixed their statue. Once the unveiling was over with they had perused the stalls and that's when she had found the hair pin. Marinette had wanted to switch up her hairstyle a little and the pin was part of the Shattered Iron wares. It was a long bronze rod that had thin chains that connected to three brightly colored faceted glass balls on the end. The balls swung free and to her delight she also discovered a tiny bronze bell that looked like Chats attached to the balls. It was pretty and cute so when she showed it to him in her palm Chat had given her an excited thumbs up without even realizing the mistake he had made.

To be honest the first time she wore it he had been stunned by how she looked with her hair all bundled up. She had looked older, more beautiful more…something. The bun look as he so dubbed it had left him speechless and he hadn't even noticed the hairpin. This was the second time she had worn it and she hadn't even meant to. Marinette had been late getting into class and in her rush she had forgotten to grab two hairbands. Her hair was getting longer these days and she hadn't wanted it getting in her way especially since they had science lab earlier that day and their teacher didn't appreciate loose hair around fire. There was no time to go back home and for a moment she resigned herself to wearing a ponytail when she remembered the hair pin still in her bag. With a smile she had bundled her hair into a bun placing the pin just right so the dangling balls swung free with every movement of her head.

It was two classes later that Adrien had arrived late from something his father had planned and he had been happily surprised to see her hair up once more. Adrein had loved the look until they broke off into pairs to work on an in class project. With a grin Alya had switched seats with him and he had been in heaven sitting next to the love of his life until she turned away from him to get something out of her bag. Sun light streaming in from the windows hit the shiny little balls catching his attention and so far he had yet to regain it.

Every time she moved her head the little balls moved glinting in the light as they swung back and forth. The dam thing was taunting him he could just feel it and to make it worse they chinked as they swung making a pleasant tinkling sound that Adrien knew only he could hear. He wanted to paw at the stupid little balls make them swing and chime and…

"Adrien are you ok?" Marinette asked a look of concern crossing her features as she turned to face him fully. The shiny baubles vanished behind her head and Adrien stiffened as he realized he had been staring.

"Yeah sorry I was uh distracted." Adrien muttered cursing Plagg and his cat tendencies that came with him.

Marinette blushed and turned once more looking back down at the work sheet. The balls came swishing back into his peripheral vision chinking as they swung free. He glanced at them meaning to look away swiftly once more. Instead his eyes were pinned to them as they danced and it was only after his fingertips tapped one of them that he realized he had lost to his inner Chat once more. The little bell chimed audibly as he swatted at it and Marinette twitched, swiftly looking up causing his hand to brush her cheek as she turned. Adrien yanked his hand away blushing furiously once more and finally turned his attention to the worksheet before him. He kept his eyes pinned on the worksheet for the rest of the period and not on the bright dancing balls that glittered drawing his attention and…

Adrien huffed shaking his head irritably not seeing the concerned glance Marinette gave him. The bell rang and Adrien was off like a shot not even thinking of where he was supposed to be going next. By the time Adrien finally remembered he had math next he was almost late. Thankfully he arrived in time and Marinette handed him his bag which he had forgotten in his previous class. Thanking her with a smile he climbed up the one step and sat behind her in his seat for this class.

It was then that Adrien realized his error, he sat behind Marinette, behind those bright colorful stupid balls that swung with every twitch of her head. Nails dug into desk and Adrien could practically feel his body vibrating with the desire to pounce. Pounce and play and swish the baubles across the floor to pounce again and… A hand descended on his shoulder making him yelp in surprise as he tried and failed to leap to his feet. His feet had been tucked under the chair legs while he was sitting and feet tangling with the chair legs Adrien fell over sideways pulling the chair down as he crashed to the floor with a clatter making the whole room freeze.

"Mr Agreste!" Their teacher cried shocked and Adrien glanced up to see Nino hand hanging in the air a confused shocked expression in place.

"Dude?" Nino whispered and Adrien felt his face flush.

Marinette was at his side in an instant a look on her face that screamed Ladybug protection mode. Before he could say a word she pressed a hand to his forehead then turned to the teacher.

"I think he has a fever. May I take Adrien to the nurses office?" Marinette asked

Their teacher nodded still looking confused while Marinette hauled a stunned Adrien to his feet, grabbed their bags, and pulled him out the door.

"Ok tell me what's going on." Marinette said as they walked down the hall.

Adrien sighed keeping up with her as he tried not to think about the swaying balls in the back of her hair. It was harder than he thought since it had the little bronze bell that chimed with every step she took drawing his attention right back to the accursed thing.

"I… well…" Adrien muttered distractedly his hand rising on its own to swat at the baubles. They chinked and Marinette twisted to look up at him seeing the way his eyes followed the hair stick. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she froze midstep causing Adrien to run into then trip over her. He yelped bounced onto the balls of his feet and fell forward landing on all fours before he could face plant.

"Marinette…" Adrien whined as he twisted around knowing that she knew he hated it when she stopped without warning.

Marinette dropped into a crouch before him and reached back pulling the stick from her hair. Her hair dropped loose around her shoulders framing her pretty face and Adrien felt what little annoyance he had flee his mind altogether. She was stunning with her hair down and he reached forward from his own crouch ready to pull her into his arms when the sunlight struck the hair stick. It shimmered across the balls making rainbows and the bell tinkled pleasantly as they jerked and shifted in the light. He batted at them a smile growing on his face letting a frustrated mewl out as they moved out of his reach. They disappeared behind a back and Adrien pounced wanting the baubles back.

Laughter bubbled up from underneath him and with growing horror Adrien realized he had pounced on Marinette without thinking. She laughed harder at the look on his face and Adrien felt his face light on fire in embarrassment.

"You have been chasing my hair stick all morning!" Marinette exclaimed between giggles. "That's why you have been so distracted! Why didn't you tell me before?"

Adrien now in control once more shifted off her and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he helped her sit up. "I didn't notice them last time you wore it and it was just sudden and random. I just couldn't control it this time."

"That's because you never play." Plaggs voice said as he peered out of Adriens pocket at Marinette.

"Play?" Marinette asked slipping the hair stick into her bag before Adrien could catch sight of it again.

"Yes play. Kittens need to play even if they are not allowed by their parents. Since Mr. Stick in the mud here never lets his playful cat instincts out they are bleeding through to his everyday life." Plagg answered

"Oh." Marinette said quietly "Is that why you practically vibrate whenever I pull yarn out?"

"Yes." Plagg answered as Adrien said "No."

Marinette snickered and pulled the hair stick from her bag watching as Adreins eyes then Plaggs caught sight of it. She waved it slightly and Adriens hand snapped up to swat at it. Plagg zoomed from his pocket to tangle in the chains and Adrien gave a grumpy sounding hiss at the sight. Plagg twisted in the chains to return a hiss and for several seconds the air was filled with unhappy hissing. Marinette busted out laughing lowering the hair stick and Plagg to her lap snapping Adrien back to normal.

Adrien groaned and fell back onto his butt face in his hands. Plagg on the other hand wiggled through the chains to fasten his teeth onto one of the balls causing an unpleasant squeak to emerge from his jaws.

"Plagg don't try and eat it!" Tiki cried as she flew from Marinette purse to swat the cat kwami on the head.

"But its shiny and I want to keep it!" Plagg answered

Tiki sighed and looked up at Marinette who as of yet hadn't stopped laughing.

"You should buy some cat toys together otherwise this will start happening more." Tiki said

"We will right after school." Marinette said between giggles as she nodded her head.

Tiki pulled Plagg off the hair stick and swiftly Marinette hid it in her school bag while Tiki dragged Plagg back into her purse promising pats to make him go with her.

Adrien still sat across from her head in his hands and Marinette crawled forward to wrap him in a hug.

"I am a human being. Not a cat. Why am I having trouble controlling this?! Especially when you don't!" Adrien cried pressing his face into Marinette shoulder.

Marinette rubbed a hand through his soft hair with a sigh. She had an idea why but she wasn't sure if she should tell him. Seeing that he was so upset though, Marinette decided it would probably be for the best if she told him her idea.

"I think its because you never let yourself just have fun." Marinette whispered "I mean don't get me wrong you have fun with me when we go on dates and when you hang out with Nino but for the most part you always have to act so reserved. When you are Chat though… you're free and I think bottling up that side of yourself is what's causing the issue. Plus I do have issues I just channel it differently. I garden and drink flowery tea and I really can't stand the cold anymore."

Adrien pulled back as she trailed off to stare Marinette in the eyes. Then all at once he slow blinked at her making a smile spread across her face. With a giggle Marinette returned the blink and Adrien buried his head into her hair hiding his bright red face as he sighed into her shoulder. They stayed like that for several minutes then Adrien climbed to his feet pulling Marinette up with him.

"Lets go buy some stupid cat toys." He said and Marinette looked up at him surprised.

"You want to skip school?" she asked shocked to say the least.

"It's a half day, lunch is next anyways and I have a photo shoot later so now is the perfect time. Plus we have been out of class long enough that if we go back now it will look weird." Adrien answered

Marinette chuckled "Alright kitty. Lets get you some toys. After all I'd hate to see you get into my yarn box as you are now."

Adrien felt himself blush at her words even as they started to walk forward towards the school entrance. Together they left the school aiming for a pet shop that was nearby. The store was cute and quite small but they had a surprisingly decent selection of cat toys. Adrien had a few issues with the feathered toys and Plagg didn't help one bit since he thought it was funny to shove the feathered ends of some of the toys in Adriens face causing him to sneeze and curse. Tiki finally snatched him away and dragged him back into Marinetts purse letting the two teens shop in peace. After a bit of searching they got a selection of toys that caught Adreins attention including a laser pen that had him twitching the moment she turned it on. Plagg was obsessed with a chunky mouse toy and overall they left the store satisfied.

"Do you want to bring some of the balls home with you to batt around?" Marinette asked as they walked to her house.

Adrien shook his head. "No if they were found then it would cause some questions to come about that I'd rather not answer."

Marinette smiled "I guess you will have to get you fill when you come over then."

It was strangely quiet outside as they made their way to her house and after a moment Marinette realized that there were no people in the park. It was unsettling and glancing up at Adrien she realized he seemed to feel the same way. They paused as one just before they reached the door of the bakery looking around.

"You don't think…" Adrien began just as the door to the bakery blew open.

"There you kids are! Hurry and get inside there is an akuma attack taking place!" Tom snapped grabbing the surprised teens before they could move and dragged them inside.

* * *

 **OOPS! That will teach them about the hazards of skipping school. They got nabbed by the parents!**


	30. Secrets Within (Part 2)

**Ugh... Sick and feeling blah... Here is the next chapter though! We get to meet the akuma of the day in this chapter.**

 **HazeFest... I'm glad that you have enjoyed them! Originally I was going to post each story individually but then I got lazy and decided to put it all in one. I actually like it better like this though everything is in one place.**

 **mayuralover... Your answer awaits**.

 **When an akuma transforms people into what they are on the inside Marinette and Adrien realize something very important as to who they are down to their very cores.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **Secrets Within (Part 2)**

Her name was Lark and she was a year younger than most kids in her grade at Collège Françoise Dupontt. She had skipped a grade and because of the age difference, as well as her high intelligence she wasn't at home chatting with other students. For the most part she avoided other people in the school except for Rose or Marinette who were always kind and more than happy to share whatever sweets they had that day. She tried to avoid Chloe though who seemed to enjoy tormenting anyone she could get her perfectly manicured claws on. As lunch rolled around Lark realized that it was another one of those days where Chloe was in rare form. Apparently her Adriekins wasn't feeling well and his wanna be girlfriend Marinette had helped him from class only to disappear from school altogether. Lark scoffed at the screeching. Marinette was one of the nicest people she had ever met and she could see from the way Adrien looked at her that they really did love each other. She was getting up from her seat when Chloe stormed by knocking her over.

"Hey!" Lark cried as she hit the ground and her stuff scattered.

"Ugh! Watch it you little brat!" Chloe shrieked.

Lark climbed to her feet "You ran into me Queen B so back off!" she snapped back even as she bent over and started to pick her things up off the ground.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Do you know who my Daddy is?" Chloe shrieked hands going to her hips even as her face turned red.

Lark glanced up. "Yes and I don't care. Go scream at someone else." Picking up a book off the ground she stood upright as Chloe gave a wordless snarl.

The hand came out of nowhere slamming into the side of her face and sending her crashing back to the ground. Lark laid there stunned as her face stung and Chloe glared down at her. Then all at once rage surged through her.

"How dare you slap me you self centered…" Lark cried surging up off the ground even as she chucked the book in her hand at Chloes head.

Alarm flashed across the Chloes face as she ducked and stumbled back. Most students were cowed by words alone and when she did strike usually tears and sobs filled the air. No one ever tried to strike back especially not smaller younger students. When she realized Lark hadn't been cowed by the blow and was instead furious Chole let out a squeal of fright before she took off running shouting for Sabrina. Thankfully for Chloe Sabrina managed to get in between them and Lark crashed into her falling to the ground for the third time in two minutes.

"Um sorry but you should calm down and please don't hurt Chole!" Sabrina babbled trying to grab hold of Lark and calm her down. Furious and seeing Chloe vanish around the corner of the building Lark shoved Sabrina away and got to her feet once more.

"I won't hurt her I'm going to kill her!" Lark snarled as she took off across the courtyard turning the corner a moment later. She didn't even see the butterfly land on her hairband but she froze as a voice entered her mind.

"I am Hawkmoth and your rage is a force to be reckoned with my dear. Tell me what seems to be troubling you?" Hawkmoth asked

"I'm tired of Chloe always doing what she wants and never facing the consequences of her actions." Lark snapped feeling her fury building to new heights.

"Ahhh… yes. I can give you the power to reveal what she really is down to her very core. All I ask in return is for you acquire Ladybug and Chat Noirs Miraculous. Does that seem like a fair trade Exposer?" Hawkmoth asked

"Yes Hawkmoth." Lark answered and the fury within burst forth coating her in darkness.

…

Adrien and Marinette were stuck inside. Tom had yanked them in before either could even think of running much less coming up with an excuse to allow them to go after the akuma.

"How do you know there is an akuma attack?" Marinette asked and Adrien was glad she said something first. Adrien had wanted to ask but Tom was still a very friendly terrifyingly large man who's daughter he was dating.

"Its on the news sweetheart. It started at your school apparently but it's now moved out into the street." Tom answered swiftly shepherding them away from the glass front windows.

Marinette and Adrien shared an exasperated look. _'Last time we skip school huh?'_ Marinette mouthed and Adrien managed to hold in a snicker before they were shepherded up the stairs into the main house.

The TV was on in the living room and Sabine smiled at the two kids when she saw them come in.

"I see Tom found you two. Apparently the attack started at your school. Was school ok?" Sabine asked and Adrien nodded mutely as Marinette gave her mom a hug.

"School was fine mama we left during lunch and missed all the action." Marinette answered

"Mmmm" Sabine murmured as she glanced at the TV screen. "I think its chasing someone."

Marinette and Adrien came around to see what she was talking about while Adrien muttered "A dozen cookies says its Chloe."

A blond haired girl was running down the street hands in the air screaming and Marinette sighed. "What did she do now?"

Sabine looked between the two teens and barely hid a smile. They didn't seem to be surprised by the fact that one of their classmates was being chased by an akuma. The camera panned from Chloe to the actual akuma and Marinette muttered "That's new…"

The girl was colorful to be blunt. A large pouch sat on her one hip while poofy pompom like balls covered her shoulders wrists ankles and what Marinette assumed were some kind of shorts. The pompoms were all rainbow colored and detachable if what they were watching was correct. A crème one piece suit covered everything that the pompoms didn't and a vibrant purple hairband sat nestled in the akumas super curly rainbow colored hair. Marinette and Adrien shared a look as he came to stand beside her both of them realizing at the same time where the akuma was hidden.

"I am Exposer and I shall reveal who you really are Chloe!" The akuma yelled jovially as she jumped over cars in her pursuit of Chloe. A flung pompom exploded as it landed and suddenly the car it struck vanished in a rainbow cloud while Chloe sprinted away screaming once more. A savage smile lit up the Exposers face and she happily pursued ignoring everyone and everything else.

Marinette gripped Adriens hand hard she didn't like Chloe but she didn't want to see her or anyone else injured and since Chloe was running towards the heart of Paris they both knew it was a matter of time before someone got caught in the crossfire.

"Lets see if the Ladyblog has any more info!" Marinette said and pulled Adrien towards the stairs to her room.

Sabine watched them go a small smile on her face. "Are you kids hungry? I'll have some lunch ready in about an hour for you."

"Ok great we will be in my room being quiet or watching a movie and stuff so don't worry bye!" Marinette answered dragging Adrien up her stairs.

The trap door slammed shut behind them and Marinette tossed the cat toys up onto her bed as she ran to the computer.

"Uh Marinette?" Adrien asked confused looking towards her skylight wondering if they were going to go after the akuma or not.

"You transform, see if you can spot where they are and get moving. I'll follow in just a second. I'm putting on a movie so my parents don't investigate a lack of sound." Marinette answered

"Smart." Adrien murmured earning a smile and wink from Marinette "Plagg claws out!"

One flash of green light later and Chat sprang up onto her bed in a single bound, opened her skylight, and vanished out onto her balcony. Meanwhile Marinette clicked a random movie as soon as her computer started up and made sure the speakers were loud enough that it could be heard through her door but not be disruptive.

"We are going to have to be really quick with this battle. If my parents come up and find us missing they will have a fit!" Marinette hissed as Tiki floated up beside her ear.

"Well you have an hour at least and it seems like you already know where the akuma is so it shouldn't be too hard right?" Tiki asked

Marinette groaned. "I don't know Tiki it seems like the stranger these akuma are dressed the crazier their powers are. In any case we need to get moving. Spots On!"

Moments later Ladybug was out the skylight and leaping from rooftop to rooftop as she played catch up with Chat Noir. As she drew even with him the sound of an explosion echoed out three streets over and the two of them raced towards the noise knowing that its where the akuma would be.

"So what do we think this Exposer person can do?" Ladybug yelled

Chat snorted launching himself over the peak of a rooftop "I don't know but hopefully it leaves us with our clothes on!"

Ladybug stumbled "Really Chat?!" she demanded as Chat laughed

"I cant help that Hawkmoth picked such a stripped down name!"

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled but unfortunately she was too far away from him to swat him for it.

Chat laughed again making sure to stay out of arms reach even as they swiftly approached their target.

They couldn't see the akuma but as they came near the heart of the noise they found they could easily hear what was going on.

"I shall expose what you really are down to your very core!" The Exposer yelled

"I'm innocent!" Chloe shrieked "Someone save me!"

As the superhero duo cleared the roofline they could only watch in horror as the akuma let fly with one of her rainbow colored pompoms.

"No!" Ladybug yelled throwing her yoyo in an attempt to stop the attack.

Unfortunately they had arrived the slightest bit too late and the attack struck before the yoyo could come close to blocking it. Rainbow smoke poofed away from Chloe as she screamed her high pitched wail getting even higher as the smoke enveloped her. Her scream cut only to be replaced by coughing and then as the smoke dissipated quickly it revealed a very small four year old Chloe. Chloe continued coughing for a second waving a hand that was quickly covered by too large sleeves. Then as her eyes opened the world froze, her little mouth dropping open.

"Wha you do?!" Chloe shrieked adorably waving her chunky little sleeve covered hands even as she tried to move forward only to trip on her now too large clothes. She fell flat on her face and her shrieking questions dissolved into simple screams of fury. Her legs kicked and her arms waved inside the too large clothes giving a slight impression of a limp sock puppet.

Ladybug practically shoved a fist in her mouth to keep from laughing out loud and Chat snickered quietly as he muttered "Oh that makes complete sense."

"Oh my gosh. The truth comes out! I always knew you were a spoiled little brat but this is ridiculous!" The Exposer cried as she slowly bounced over to the shrieking four year old. Chloe stopped her tantrum for a brief second to look up and realize she was in danger.

She gave an earsplitting wail and the Exposer actually paused for a brief second wincing at the incredible volume the child's small lungs could produce.

"Chat grab Chloe!" Ladybug yelled over the shrieking as they were shaken free of their mirthful shock and launched themselves into action.

"Leave that obnoxious child alone!" Ladybug yelled throwing her yoyo out once more to catch the akuma by the waist. She yanked back hard as she landed while Chat scooped up the still screaming Chloe and darted off to find a safe place to deposit her.

Feeling the string go taught around her the Exposer bounced backwards with the strings pull flipping easily over Ladybugs head and landed on the hood of a parked car.

"Did you see the spoiled brat?" Exposer laughed slipping out of the yoyos grasp before Ladybug could recover.

"Chloe turned into a four year old! I wish I had a camera! I wonder what other people will turn into..." The Exposer chuckled ripping a pompom off her shoulder and lightly lobbed it at Ladybug making her jump back. It missed her and the smoke rapidly dissipated though her words made Ladybug take another step back.

Exposer had the higher ground which was annoying but not impossible to deal with. Without a second thought Ladybug spun the yoyo in her hand ready to take her on once more.

"You can't go around zapping people for fun!" Ladybug snapped then wondered if Exposer had heard a single thing she had said.

The Exposer was ignoring Ladybug one hand held up in the traditional 'wait a moment' pose as she tilted her head. A moment later a purple mask outlined her features and sighed waving her hand. "Yeah, yeah I know she is right here and honestly I really don't see the appeal."

Ladybug went silent realizing Exposer was talking to Hawkmoth. As she listened to the strange one-sided conversation Ladybug shifted to the side lining up a better angle for herself to attack from and noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. A black shape appeared on the rooftop and Ladybug smiled to herself realizing that Chat had returned. "Look Exposer, why don't we just relax and talk about whatever happened. If you will just let me purify your akuma…"

Exposer flinched leaping lightly back so she was standing on the roof of the car. "No way. Chloe deserves to stay a little brat forever with the way she treats everyone around her. Besides now I'm really curious. I wonder what you will look like when your true self is revealed."

Ladybug spun her yoyo in one hand ready to attack or dodge as she said "Sorry but I don't feel like being exposed for the world to see." Mentally Ladybug winced glad that Chat was on the roof and not beside her for once.

Exposer simply laughed. "I'm not giving you a choice!"


	31. Secrets Within (Part 3)

**This is definitely one of my more creative akumas… Lots of action in this chapter so enjoy! Still sick so I am going back to bed… after I get off work… Ugh I despise being an adult.**

 **Avatar NIX...Yes Lark is a badass and it was intentional for her personality to be such a change from fury to happy. Though technically her fun loving attitude is being driven by her fury. You hit the nail on the head with your thought. Lark does want to be more happy and outgoing so as an akuma she is. As for the rest... soon...**

 **silverheartlugia2000... Every one says she is a spoiled brat... so I made her one *Grins***

 **sulfur angel... Haven sounds...creepy... we get so see what happens when things are hit with Exposers pompoms this time around.**

 **cutielove077... Happy to see you are enjoying yourself!**

 **Yoko89, owlcity2013, marissamtz03, Hispanicin... Thank you and here you go!**

 **When an akuma transforms people into what they are on the inside Marinette and Adrien realize something very important as to who they are down to their very cores.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **Secrets Within (Part 3)**

The mask faded around Exposers face and in the next second she plucked a pompom from her shorts slamming it down onto the car under her as Ladybug threw her yoyo forward. It passed through the smoke and Ladybug dodged back avoiding the smoke even as it swiftly dissipated. A pompom flew at her in the next second and she spun her yoyo causing it to burst before it struck her. Exposer kept up the pressure as she ran at Ladybug throwing pompom after pompom and not leaving Ladybug any room to attack in retaliation. In the next instant a snarl filled the air and Exposer turned to see Chat leaping at her from the rooftops.

Ladybug saw the smirk quirk Exposers lips as she threw something at her falling partner.

"Chat don't let it hit you!" Ladybug yelled out in warning as Exposer threw another two pompoms at her making her dodge one and burst the other with her yoyo. The one she dodged hit the car next to her and as the smoke cleared she could make out a small toy? Chat brought his staff up before him spinning as he deflected the object thrown at him so that it went above him.

"Gotcha!" Exposer cheered happily and raised her palm a beam of greeninsh light shooting from it to the object he deflected.

A full sized car suddenly appeared above him and Chat yelped as his feet hit the ground tripping when he tried to get out of the incoming vehicles way. Ladybugs yoyo flew about his arm and he was yanked out of the way the car smashing into the concrete milliseconds later. Chat hit the ground on his side then rolled as Ladybugs yoyo released him scrambling back so that he was pressed against her legs.

"What was that?!" Chat yowled on all fours ready to dodge the next barrage of attacks "She made a car come out of nowhere!"

Ladybugs hand pressed to his head and ever so gently scratched behind his ears helping to calm them both. "The pompoms she throws transforms things making people look like who they are on the inside and objects the opposite of what they really are I suppose…" She jerked her thumb at the toy car that sat where a real one had been moments ago. "I don't know what the beam of light was but it reverted the car to normal. So I guess overall don't get hit by her attacks."

"Great so she is like an opposite Reflecta." Chat grumbled

Exposer doubled over laughing pointing at them and Chat hissed at her even as he pressed his shoulder into Ladybugs thigh.

"Oh that was great! The look on your face when the car returned to its regular size was fantastic! Forget taking your miraculous! I just want to play!" Exposer cried and launched herself at them scooping something up off the ground as she came.

Ladybug and Chat separated instantly, going to either side of the Exposer as she ran forward. Pompoms exploded in their wake hitting random objects as they deflected Exposers attacks. A stand of newspapers became a tree, a lamppost became a torch, and a fleeing cat became a tiger that roared in terror before fleeing down an alley.

"You weren't even aiming at us that time!" Chat snarled rushing in towards her as he made an attempt at taking her down.

"Oops!" Exposer cackled as they heard screams come from the direction the tiger ran to. Throwing a pompom at Chat she was shocked as he used his baton to bat it right back at her. It exploded midair a large boulder appearing to crash down in front of her blocking her vision with smoke and stone. Exposer stumbled back away from the rock and missed Chat as he leapt to the top of the boulder. In the next second his staff struck her squarely in the chest as Ladybugs yoyo took out her legs knocking her to the ground. Chat leapt at her snatching at her hairband and Exposer reacted with a squeal of fury kicking upwards hitting him in the crotch. Chat let loose a yowl as he jerked to the side and collapsed to his knees.

Swiftly Exposer flipped back coming to her feet pompoms in hand as Ladybug yelled "Chat move!" Chat was already rolling out of the way scrambling sideways as he managed to get his legs working properly once more.

Exposers arm came down pompom ready to release at point blank range when Ladybugs yoyo spun about her hand and arm yanking her back before tossing her sideways into another car. A pompom in her other hand struck the car as she did causing rainbow smoke to poof away from her hiding her.

Ladybug yanked her yoyo back to her hand and watched for any sign of movement as Chat scrambled behind another car nearby a pained look on his face. Ladybug flinched in sympathy then yelped as a boulder suddenly flew at her from the dissipating rainbow smoke. Dodging to the side the boulder smashed down throwing cobbles up everywhere even as a second boulder flew at her. Flipping backwards her back struck a wall and she had to dart to the right to avoid the newest boulder that smashed into the wall behind her. Ladybug yelped as debris rained about her head and just barely managed to block a pompom as it sailed right at her.

"Coming!" Chat yelled as a third boulder flew her way and Ladybug darted to the side her foot catching on a chunk of fallen wall sending her sprawling. The boulder smashed into the wall above her and in the next second Chat scooped her up off the ground throwing her forward as the wall above them came apart entirely. Broken pieces of the wall struck Chat before he could get clear causing him to hit the ground in her place. Dust billowed up hanging in the air and hiding Chat from sight.

"Chat!" Ladybug screamed twisting round to scramble forward through the dust that hung over the ground.

"I'm ok Ladybug!" Chat answered loudly not realizing she was so close and in the next second their hands met. In a softer voice he continued. "No damage though my leg is pinned." The dust hung hazily in the air but it was quickly settling allowing the two of them to see Exposer and more importantly each other.

"You won't be ok for long!" Exposer cried cheerfully, skipping towards them as she tossed a pompom in one hand.

"Get yourself free I'll keep her busy." Ladybug said pressing a swift kiss to Chats forehead before throwing herself forward to rush Exposer head on.

Using her yoyo to break the pompoms apart as they flew at her Ladybug played a furious game of follow the leader. Try as she might Ladybug was having a heck of a time getting close but that meant that Chat was safe as he dug himself out. Exposer was an annoyingly limber akuma, able to keep up with Ladybug as they fired off and dodged each other's attacks. Even worse was the fact that Exposer also kept picking up and throwing random things at Ladybug off the street. Case and point a dime the size of a hubcap came flying at her out of a rainbow colored cloud clipping her in the shoulder when Ladybug was too surprised to fully dodge. It spun her around and Ladybug dropped low flinging her yoyo out to catch Exposer around the legs. Before the akuma could leap away Ladybug yanked upwards pulling Exposers feet out from under her.

A snarl filled the air and a black blur flew past Ladybug in the next second. Chat was free and furious as he leaped at Exposer claws swiping at her headband when she started to sit up. Exposer let out a shriek of surprise a puff of rainbow smoke appearing as an iron spike shot from Exposers hands. Chat hadn't been expecting that and he twisted a little too late as the spike gouged a line across his ribcage. He yelped eyes blowing wide as he started to fall unable to do anything as Exposers face lit up with a very nasty grin.

"Chat!" Ladybug screamed starting to yank the yoyo line towards her but it was too late.

Chat stumbled to the side one hand plastered across the wound and Exposer twisted around slamming a large rainbow colored pompom into him. Smoke enveloped him as Ladybug hauled back on the line chucking the akuma over the top of a car and into the wall behind it. Running forward Ladybug caught Chat as he stumbled from the dissipating rainbow smoke.

"Chat are you ok?!" she demanded eyeing the blood that peeked from between his fingers.

He coughed and winced happy to lean against her. "That really hurt but other than the scratch I'm fine."

Swiftly Ladybug looked him over peeling his hand back to eye the wound however brief. Being critically injured on a fairly average basis gave them a terrible assumption that if the wound didn't drop them immediately then it wasn't serious. The wound wasn't gushing blood and she couldn't see bone so Ladybug let Chat clamp a hand back over the sluggish flow to look his costume over. Nothing on him had changed even though he had been hit by the Exposers pompom although the gash in his side had to hurt. A car alarm went off suddenly as Exposer slammed her fists into the hood.

"That hurt." She snarled and all at once threw something at them while firing the green beam of light from her palm right behind it. There was a sudden whomp sound then a full sized bus sprang into being swiftly soaring towards them on a collision course.

"Oh crap." Chat managed ears falling but Ladybug had already sprung into action. Tossing her yoyo she pulled them out of danger the bus slamming to the street and sliding after them like it were chasing them as they swung. A second later they swung in through the hole in the wall the boulders made and the bus smashed into the wall after them grinding to a halt in a heap of rubble. Feet hitting the ground Ladybug supported Chat who after a moment pulled away.

"I'm feline My Lady. I can run on my own." Chat said as she gave him a worried look arm still reaching towards him.

"Well your puns are still as bad so that's a good sign. We need to get you bandaged up though." Ladybug answered.

Chat grinned at her "If we finish this battle up quickly there will be no need. Besides I think it's…"

"That's it!" Exposers frustrated voice cried out from the other side of the wall breaking Chat off midsentence.

The bus behind them vanished suddenly the wall and rubble crashing to the ground with a terrific rumble. Ladybug gripped Chats hand and dragged him deeper into the store dodging shelves as she pulled. It was a toy store that they had ended up in and thankfully it had been closed when the bus busted through the wall. Unfortunately it wasn't a very big store and the door they came up against was locked down with a cage blocking the only exit in the place.

"Now where are you two hiding?!" Exposer screeched behind them.

Chat glanced up at Ladybug who nodded once. "Take it out Chat."

"Cataclysm!" Chat cried ready to take out the cage over the door only to freeze as nothing happened.

"Um…" Ladybug murmured as Chat glanced down at his free hand then back up at her.

"Cataclysm!" Chat tried once more following through with the movements and everything only for it not to work once more.

"I…I don't understand!" Chat cried then releasing his side tapped the ring on his finger. "Plagg what's going on?"

Plagg didn't answer and Chat looked up at Ladybug who looked as surprised and worried as he did.

"Plagg isn't answering." Chat whispered and Ladybug flinched.

"Tiki?" Ladybug murmured even as Exposer flew up into the air over them with a jetpack on looking rather smug.

"There you two are! Stay still so I can crush you and take your miraculous. You are starting to bore me." Exposer growled looking rather miffed

"A freaken jetpack?!" Chat exclaimed and flinched as pompoms flew at them. Ladybugs yoyo busted them before they hit hissing "We need to get out of here."

When the rain of pompoms paused Ladybug and Chat shared a glance then split up once more causing Exposer to fly after Chat when he scooped up a ball and chucked it at her head.

Ladybug darted behind one of the shelves worry surging through her for Chat and for Tiki since she still hadn't said anything. "Tiki please answer…"

"I'm here Marinette." Tiki squeaked and Ladybug sighed clenching a hand over her chest in relief.

"Why can't Chat use Cataclysm?" Ladybug asked getting right to the point as she darted around the corner making sure Chat didn't need her help since Exposer was chasing him.

"He got hit with one of Exposers pompom things. The magic of the akuma is messing with the miraculous magic. Plagg is fighting it but he can't hold out forever." Tiki answered sounding tired herself.

"So we need to end this quickly." Ladybug acknowledged and stepped away from the shelves she was hiding behind. "Lucky charm!"

Light coalesced around her yoyo in the air and from it a round spotted mirror formed falling into her hands a moment later.

"A mirror?" Ladybug questioned and glanced around herself but the world didn't grey out or flash in any way. Confused she hooked the mirror to her waist and ran out to join Chat in the fight against Exposer.

Chat was in the space where the broken wall was dodging pompoms even as he snatched objects from the floor and threw them at Exposer. One such object was a teddy bear and as the pompom struck it the bear suddenly grew and came alive letting out a roar. Chat dove behind a sales rack and Exposer screamed as it charged her firing a green beam from her hand that turned the teddy bear back to normal. It dropped back to the floor a cute cuddly stuffed animal once more and Exposer froze for a moment as she recovered from the fright. Ladybug took that moment to throw her yoyo causing it to wrap around Exposers waist trapping her arms at her sides. The only bad thing was that she had forgotten about the jetpack. Exposer launched herself upwards yanking Ladybug right off the floor with her. Ladybug screamed as they zoomed about the small store bashing through hanging mobiles and models.

"Ladybug!" Chat yelled as Exposer dropped from the air tangling Ladybug in a blimp model. It snapped from its strings the ends tangling round Ladybug as Exposer was off once more this time soaring for the hole in the wall. They soared out into the light Ladybugs knees banging painfully against the ground as she tried to stop their forward momentum. Skidding forward into the street Ladybug grabbed hold of a light post preventing Exposer from taking her any higher. Wrapping her legs around the light post Ladybug hauled back on the yoyo string with both hands starting to slowly pull her down to earth.

"Let me go!" Exposer shrieked twisting in the yoyo string so one hand finally managed to come free. In the next instant she ripped a pompom off her shoulder and chucked it at Ladybug. Flinching back Ladybug twisted away one hand yanking the model blimp up from its place where it sat tangled around her arm. The pompom struck it instead of her and in the next instant the blimp expanded in size her yoyo releasing the akuma as suddenly Ladybug realized she had made a mistake. Her legs were pulled from the lamp post as the blimp continued to grow in size leaving the street as it floated up. Ladybug twisted pushing against the rubbery surface that her arm was now tied to. When the blimp became real so did the lines that had tangled around her and now they had her arm pinned to the balloon.

"My Lady!" Chat yelled and in the next second as the blimp started to rise rapidly Chat crashed into her back grabbing hold of the now thick plastic lines that tied Ladybug to the side of the blimp.

"Chat I can't pull free!" Ladybug cried yanking her arm against the plastic rope that was now cutting into her painfully.

Without a word he slashed at the cord cutting through it in seconds with his claws allowing Ladybug to pull her arm to her chest even as she started to slide down the balloons surface. Her gloved hands had no purchase and now that she wasn't tied down as she slid towards the rounded edge. Chat grabbed her hand before she could slide far and swung her onto his back before using his claws to scale the side of the blimp as it continued to expand.

"How are you not putting holes in this thing?" Ladybug demanded as they came to the top of the blimp.

"I have soft paws My Lady!" Chat answered unhelpfully then dodged to the right as a rain of pompoms was hurled their way.

* * *

 **Yup that was one giant fight sequence... But now we are up really, really high and our two heroes have no where o run. Hehe this is gonna be fun...**


	32. Secrets Within (Part 4)

**I still haven't finished this story... it keeps freaken growing! This chapter is the largest out of anything I have done yet so feast your eyes on it's 4000+ words. It was originally two chapters but its midnight and I couldn't find a good ending point so blah, blah blah. Ugh I haven't decided what I want to post next. I have a few options but I'm not sure if I want to make you ppl laugh or cry. Also I have yet another idea as a one shot that could continue this ridiculously long story arc.**

 **Hispanicin... Your answer awaits!**

 **Anon... No need for such drastic measures... Here is more story!**

 **The-Unnamed-Artist... But satisfaction brought it back.*Grins* I love those old sayings. My favorite is the second line to this Saying. "Early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese." I'm a second mouse kind of gal.**

 **When an akuma transforms people into what they are on the inside Marinette and Adrien realize something very important as to who they are down to their very cores.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **Secrets Within (Part 4)** **  
**

They made it to the top of the balloon in a few seconds with Chat dodging the aerial attacks masterfully. The top of the blimp was surprisingly flat so the moment she could Ladybug leapt off Chats back throwing her yoyo out to smash into Exposers hand messing up her aim. Exposer yelped hauling her hand back and shaking it even as she soared out of reach of the two heroes. Landing and bouncing slightly on the rubbery surface Ladybug darted back to the center where Chat was heading. It was hard running on the surface of the blimp and it almost reminded her of a bounce houses surface since it gave yet bounced back with every step. The best way to run on such a surface was a bouncing lope that took some serious getting used to. Unfortunately they didn't have the time to get used to it seeing that the akuma looked ready to resume her attacks at any second. Chat and Ladybug came together in the center of the blimp watching as Exposer darted around above them searching for a weak point.

"We need to take out her jetpack if we want a chance at winning." Ladybug murmured even as her miraculous beeped reminding her of the dwindling time they had.

"Where did she get a jet pack anyways?" Chat grumbled.

"It was probably a toy she picked up. Those pompoms are obnoxiously useful." Ladybug answered as she glanced down at his side. Dried blood matted his suit and fresh blood dotted the dark lines surface. "Is your side ok?"

Chat spared a glance down a grimace crossing his face. "Its not deep enough to need stiches although its bleeding pretty good. It is burning pretty bad but I can ignore it easy. I think she stabbed me with an oversized nail."

Ladybug winced in sympathy then cried "Move!" as round colorful balls the size of beach balls flew at them. The balls struck the surface double bouncing Ladybug and in the next second a rainbow colored pompom struck her in the side before she could think of blocking. The pompom burst on impact enveloping her in a cloud of rainbow colored smoke and Ladybug cursed mentally.

"Mari-" Tikis voice cut off suddenly as a shiver of what felt like an electric charge surged over her.

"Crap." Ladybug snarled out loud as she hit the surface of the balloon coughing as she accidently inhaled some of the rainbow smoke.

"Ladybug!" Chat shouted and managing to roll to her feet she could see him rushing towards her on all fours. Due to his claws Chat was far better at maneuvering on the blimp easily dodging the large balls and pompoms that the akuma tossed his way. A foot from her he twisted in the air and smashed a clear ball back at Exposer with his staff making her cry out when it collided. It knocked her from the air and she fell below the curve of the blimp leaving them in peace for a brief moment.

"Ladybug are you ok?!" Chat asked reaching out to grip her arm to steady her.

Ladybug shivered "I think so… I can't hear Tiki though her voice was cut off. Do I look different?"

Chat took a half a step back. "No you look the same. Don't scare me like that!"

Ladybug flashed him a weak grin. "Sorry it surprised me and…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO CHANGE?!" Exposer shrieked as she soared back above them. "That's not fair!"

Ladybug glared up at her "Life isn't fair get over it!"

It really was the wrong thing to say and Exposer snarled as she whipped her hand forward rainbow smoke appearing midair as more beach ball sized spheres flew at them. Chat snatched Ladybug up throwing them both sideways as the balls struck the surface and bounced.

"They're freaken marbles!" Chat growled as one struck near his head before bouncing away over the side of the blimp.

"Who cares! We need to take out that dam jetpack!" Ladybug answered rolling back to her feet spinning her yoyo to deflect another ball.

"Jetpack…" Chat muttered looking up at Exposer who was reaching into her pouch once more. "I'll hit the jetpack. Cover me!"

He ran forward on all fours keeping traction in a way only he could manage and Exposer followed him clearly feeling that he was the greater threat. Refusing to let her partner down Ladybug coiled her legs putting as much power into her next two jumps as she could. To her surprise she soared far higher than she thought she would almost coming even with Exposer. Ladybug bounced once more on the rubbery surface gaining the last bit of height she needed and at the peak of her jump tossed her yoyo forward striking Exposer in the head. Attacks stopped cold by the blow Exposer twisted round falling several feet in the air as she did.

"That hurt!" she screamed looking ready to throw something at Ladybug.

Chat took her moment of distraction in stride shooting up on his staff behind her and in the next second one of the tanks on her back exploded as his claws slashed through something important.

"NOOOO!" Exposer shrieked as she lost control of the jet pack and spiraled away below the curve of the balloon. Chat fell from the air with a yelp, staff vanishing as green light enveloped him and Ladybug felt her heart plummet with his body. He had detransformed midair and without another thought she threw her yoyo forward catching his leg before he fell beyond the curve of the balloon. Bouncing to the edge Ladybug rapidly pulled the line in feeling to her relief his weight on the other end.

"Chat!" Ladybug called not wanting to give away his identity and a second later he smiled up at her from his upside down position.

Adrien was a few feet from her hanging over the edge of the blimp by her yoyo and yet in more ways than one he still looked like Chat without the mask. Black fuzzy ears adorned his hair, black gloves up to his wrists covered his hands and she was sure she could see a tail flicking sideways as she hauled him up. Black cargo pants, green shirt with a black paw print in the center, and hoodie like jacket covered him instead of his normal ensemble but Ladybug didn't have time to contemplate it. In the next instant her luck ran out and pink light filled the space between them as her yoyo vanished.

Adrien yelped as he suddenly dropped twisting around and missing the edge of the blimp by mere centimeters. Marinette didn't even think about it, she simply launched herself after him reaching for his hand as she caught up.

"You idiot!" he screamed at her looking furious and Marinette wrapped him in a hug as they fell not caring one bit that they were falling to their deaths. Ok maybe she did care but there was no way she could have lived with herself for dropping Adrien even if it wasn't her fault. It was more than just that though. Some instinct or gut feeling told her that the sky was home. It was the same feeling she got when she threw her yoyo in the perfect position for a swing.

"Marinette FLY!" Tiki squealed in her ear as the rooftops of Paris grew ever closer.

"Fly?" Marinette whispered questioningly something within her coming to life as she said that word.

Instinct took over causing the muscles in her back to burn as her new set of wings caught the air and held. A soft humming filled the air as they soared forwards still falling but not nearly as fast and rapidly slowing as the neared the rooftops.

"You have wings?!" Adrien yelped eyes wide and moments later they crashed to a halt on a flat rooftop where they both lay on the ground worn out and very shaky from the fall.

They were both panting hard, shaking, and as Marinette looked up at the blimp that was so high up in the sky it looked like a small toy she began to giggle almost hysterically. Adrien joined her a moment later crushing her in a hug that made Marinettes next round of giggles come out as a squeak.

Marinette hugged him back just as tight running a hand through his hair and freezing as she felt the fuzzy warmth of cat ears. Pulling back to really see them Marinette gasped then grabbed Adriens head forcing him to look down as she eyed the black, furry, and very real cat ears he had coming out of his skull.

"Princess what are you doing?" Adrien asked as she released his head only to pull him forward so she could look over his shoulder for his tail. It twitched on the ground curling towards his body and Marinette had to resist a very strong urge to tug on it.

"Um Adrien… you have real cat ears and a tail…" Marinette squeaked

His jaw dropped and Marinette noted his canines were longer and sharper than normal. As Adrien blinked at her trying to comprehend her words Marinette also realized his eyes were also changed, his pupils were now elongated to be more cat like. Twisting around Adrien froze as his tail came into view then one hand flew up to his head as the other reached for his tail. Adrien was used to his leather tail that only moved for balance or when his mood was sketchy, this tail however was not leather. It was furry though not poofy thank goodness, and it wouldn't hold still either. Twisting round even further he tried to grab it and it twitched sideways avoiding his grasping hand. Marinette laughed at his antics her hands coming up to prevent him from chasing his tail further. Realizing what he had done Adrien blushed getting a good look at Marinette his surprise from earlier coming back all at once.

"Ok I may have gotten a tail and cat ears but I can't believe you have wings!" Adrien cried his eyes wide and excited as he tried to crane around her to get a better look at them. At his words Marinette suddenly seemed to realize he hadn't been the only one to change.

A look of shock crossed her face and she glanced down at her polka dotted covered hands then craned her head as she glanced behind her eyeing the translucent black wings that poked out from under two rounded swaths of fabric. One of them twitched as she focused on it and she could feel the tremble of the wing all the way into her spine. A part of her mind felt detached as she thought 'I have wings, my parents are going to freak' then all at once reality hit.

"Ghaaa!" Marinette shrieked leaping up to her feet and her wings suddenly opened vibrating rapidly as she hovered. "Ahhhh nooo!" she shrieked again tilting forwards flailing her wings instantly freezing and she fell right onto her face.

"Marinette!" Adrien cried scrambling to her side eyeing his panicked girlfriend carefully. As much as his outfit had changed hers was completely altered and he couldn't help but think it was because she was a designer at heart. The only thing left of her normal attire from what he could tell was her little pink purse. Her top was red with black polka dots and extended to mid-thigh in the back. Following the curve of her rib cage the front of the top was slit to a spot just under her breasts, and a black skintight bodysuit was beneath it covering the rest of her down to where it met knee high red polka dotted boots. A belt with two pouches hung around her waist and what looked like a yoyo was there too. A round hole in the back of her shirt allowed for her wings to move freely although they appeared to be covered by two oblong flaps of red polka dotted material now that they weren't being used. The top was sleeveless and red polka dotted gloves covered her arms up to her elbows. Like him a mask no longer covered her face but the way she looked it was impossible to not see her as Ladybug.

Marinette groaned, a very unhappy worried sound making Adriens heart pound.

"Marinette are you ok?" Adrien asked hesitantly watching as her wings buzzed slightly when he touched her shoulder.

"I…I have wings!" Marinette cried looking up at him with shock in her eyes as she slowly sat up rubbing her nose.

Something about her words made Adrien pause and with a frown on his face he asked "You didn't realize you had wings?"

Marinette shook her head "Tiki told me to fly when I caught up to you and it was just instinct I suppose… Speaking of Tiki…" She looked around her panic over discovering she actually had wings dispersing in favor of finding her kwami.

Adrien felt his ears flatten a sound very close to a growl slipping past his lips. Marinette froze at the sound and he gripped her hand as he stared right into her bluebell eyes. "You didn't know you had wings and yet you jumped after me?!" He roared all at once the sheer stupidity of that thought driving him to yell.

Marinette flinched but then her eyes grew steely. "Of course I jumped! I dropped you! We would have figured out something…"

Adrien cut her off. "You idiot! Stop putting yourself into danger to fix my mistakes! I'm supposed to be protecting you not the other way around!"

"NO!" Marinette snarled startling Adrien so that he instantly went silent ears pricking in surprise. "That is not the way this works." She shoved a finger into his chest her glare withering. "We protect each other and catch one another when the other falls." She continued stabbing him with her finger leaving him feeling as if she were poking holes in his very spirit. "I will never stop fighting to save you just as you will never stop fighting to save me. You have no right asking me to stop."

Adrien caught her hand his chest staring to feel bruised as he realized that she had retained Ladybugs strength even now that she was in civilian form… well sort of in civilian form.

"But I'm supposed to be your shield. If one of us falls it has to be me because I can't fix everything like you can." Adrien whispered before she could continue. Marinette sighed as his gaze fell from hers and his cat ears drooped. The look was adorable on him but Marinette knew that she couldn't leave this discussion as it was, she hesitated to call it a fight since they weren't yelling or lashing out at each other.

Silently Marinette lifted her free hand to his face forcing his gaze back to hers. "Adrien, Tiki is the one that shields my body but you are the one who holds and shields my heart. When you go down in a fight…" She broke off for a second her voice catching as she remembered several of those occasions before managing to start up once more. "Just know that I can't lose you Adrien. It's like Plagg said a while ago, once you go down I go all out to make sure that you will wake back up."

Adrien felt furious at her words and yet he was also filled with pride. He knew that she always had his back no matter what, but to hear her say it in a total no nonsense tone made him swell with love for her.

"You have held my heart from the day I really met you." Adrien said making a smile flicker at the corner of her lips. She went to reply probably something just as sweet to say back when Plagg groaned and flopped out of the pocket in his jacket into his lap.

"Oh my god I can't take this gooey sweetness anymore… Tiki we let them have their little tiff and now they will work better as a unit can we please go now! I am starving and the weird akuma magic has me feeling nauseous." Plagg whined looking pitiful as he did.

Tiki flew out of Marinette purse letting out a scolding buzz as she did. "Must you ruin every moment that they have like this! They just fell in civilian form from a height greater than the Eiffel Tower and if they hadn't been hit by that ridiculous akuma they both could have died!"

"Um…" Marinette started but the two kwami looked up at her with a shocking glare and she went silent. A buzz of sound passed between the two kwami, their two chosen looking on in quiet awed confusion until all at once it broke off. Tiki flew up before Marinette and for once the cute kwami looked deadly serious, an aura of power leaking from her making Marinette want to cower.

"You both need to work on your fighting strategies. Yes you were lucky and you always are Marinette but the past few times you have fought akuma you two have managed to put yourselves in mortal danger. Our magic can only cover you so far and these akuma are not going to get any easier to fight. If anything things will only become more dangerous." Tiki scolded

Marinette looked shocked, guilty, and severely upset at her words while Adrien didn't know what to think. He had never heard Tiki use that tone before and clearly neither had Marinette. In fact she looked fairly close to tears. Plagg grumbled something under his breath them flew up off Adriens lap to hover right in front of his face. Plaggs eyes narrowed and something in Adrien made him sit at attention some instinct telling him that he was very much in trouble.

"Plagg?" Adrien started then yelped as Plagg darted forward nipping the very tip of his nose making his eyes instantly water and his cat ears fall so they were plastered to his head. It was a silent rebuke one that if he hadn't gotten hit with the akumas magic would have had very little effect. Now with the true instincts of a cat surging through him however the rebuke struck far deeper than any words could. A whine fled his lips and in the next second he buried his head into Marinette lap.

"Plagg!" Tiki cried watching as Adrien shivered and Marinette ran a hand over his head still looking upset by Tikis words as well as confused.

"What? He is my kitten and words don't usually work on him as well as they do on your girl. Besides now that he has the cat half combined thanks to the akuma my scolding will have a far deeper message than anything I can say." Plagg huffed and at Tikis glare he rolled his green eyes. "He is my kitten Tiki. I don't scold you for reprimanding your little bug and you almost brought her to tears."

Tiki sighed and the two kwami looked at their chosen a silent message passing between them, before suddenly as one they spoke. "We don't want to lose either of you."

Marinette flinched and Adriens head rose enough to look at the two kwami from the corner of his eye. Neither of them knew what to say to that so they both settled for mumbled sorrys to their respective kwamis. Some part of them knew that the reason why they were being affected so much by the kwami was because of the akuma magic but just because you knew the cause of something didn't change the effect it had over you.

In the end after they settled from their fight and subsequent scolding they stayed on the roof for a while regrouping themselves and in Marinette as well as Adriens case adjusting to their new forms. The two kwami watched on proud and worried over their chosen but both kwami were feeling exhausted.

"Do you two think you can make it back to Marinettes house?" Tiki asked as Adrien bounced off a chimney swatting playfully at Marinette who was mastering hovering quite well.

Marinette snickered grabbing his hand as he leapt into the air to swat at her again and without breaking the hover swung him forward so he could land on the top of the chimney. Adrien hadn't been expecting that and he landed wrong his feet missing the edge so that he landed on his stomach.

"OOOWWW…" He complained as Marinette laughed settling herself back to the rooftop turning her attention back to Tiki.

"I think we will make it just fine Tiki but what are we going to do about my parents?" Marinette asked "I mean it's quite obvious even without a mask on that I am Ladybug and Adrien isn't much better off. Especially since I have wings and Adrien has cat ears complete with a tail for goodness sakes."

Tiki shrugged a little helplessly. "We all need rest Marinette. You can probably hide in your room until Plagg and I recover then sneak back out to deal with the akuma. Exposer hasn't made another rucks yet so we will have to wait for her to appear again to take them out."

Marinette nodded stroking Adriens head as he pressed against her on all fours. She smiled at the softness of his hair and marvel at the warm fuzziness of his ears as she rubbed them. The ear she was rubbing twitched in her fingers and Adrien sighed leaning against her harder.

"I would say we can hide at my place but it still wouldn't explain how we got out of your room in the first place." Adrien murmured even as a purr started to rumble out of him from her pets.

"Who cares about all that I'm hungry and someone promised me cheese bread for lunch!" Plagg complained and at his words Marinettes eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh… Lunch! My mom is going to come get us for lunch and we are not in my room!" Marinette spazzed suddenly and Adrien understood why.

"We have to get back to your house! Come on lets go!" Adrien said and started to run leaping to the next rooftop over as Plagg grabbed hold of his hoodie jacket.

Tiki dove into Marinettes purse and she was off like a shot sprinting and jumping alongside Adrien as they raced the clock back to her room. Several times Marinette had to fly grabbing hold of Adriens hands to clear jumps they usually needed their equipment for. Adrien loved the sensation of flying each time and from the look on Marinette face she seemed to be enjoying it as well. Finally they reached her balcony and she dropped from a hover right through her open door feet hitting the discarded bag of cat toys on her bed and scattering them across the sheets. Adrien dropped down beside her grinning because they had made it in time. The movie was still playing on the computer and her door was still closed. In the next instant however a knock sounded on the door below them and Marinette got a very panicked look in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Marinette squeaked jumping over the edge of her bed and hovering in the air as Adrien dropped to his belly on her bed.

"Marinette? Are you two ok?" Her mom called the door starting to rise.

"AH! Yes!" Marinette shouted dropping to the floor landing slightly on the door to snap it closed once more. "Don't come in… I was showing Adrien… ideas for presents!" she lied swiftly leaping towards her closet as she riffled through some costumes and pulled out a cloak that she swiftly wrapped around her.

"Oh is that why you two have been so quiet up here?" Sabine asked curiously through the closed door.

"Yep!" Marinette yelled back scrambling back to the door in case her mom decided to try and peek.

A yowl froze her midstep as she made it to the center of the room.

"Marinette? What was that?" Sabine questioned sounding concerned as another yowl echoed.

Marinette was mortified and as a cat toy ball flew over the edge of her bed she realized her mistake.

"It's the movie! I'll SHUT IT UP right now!" Marinette called emphasizing several words in an attempt to get Adrien to stop making noise.

"No mine!" Adriens voice yowled over the sound of the film and in the next instant Plagg flew over the edge of the bed Adrien leaping after him in the pursuit of what looked like a chunky mouse toy. Adrien caught the end of it as he fell the toy shredding under his claws and the thing burst sending minty leafy flakes everywhere.

"Adrien!" Marinette shrieked as he suddenly landed on her knocking her to the ground with a huge thump.

"Marinette?!" Sabine yelled worried as she flung Marinettes door wide open. Tiki grabbed Plagg who was now half buried in the toy still floating a few feet from the kids on the ground not seeing Sabine as she froze in the doorway.

"I told you to stop teasing him!" Tiki squealed knocking the toy off his head and Plagg simply giggled snuggling against her midair as he purred. Adrien was doing much the same thing to Marinette and as Tiki looked down she realized Marinettes mother had fully come into the room staring at the scene before her shock written all over her face.

"What on earth?" She asked staring at the mess before her.

Tiki at a loss did the only thing she could think of "Uh…Meow?" she uttered and Marinette made a choking sound before falling back flat on the floor hands over her face.

To the kwamis surprise Sabine threw her head back and laughed.

* * *

 **Mom knows all...**


	33. Secrets Within (Part 5)

**So uh it was mothers day yesterday. Totally forgot to update… Good news is that I am feeling better though so huzza to that! Also I think I am going to end this arc here with this story. I have multiple ideas for other things and I am eager to play with them. That being said anyone want to put a shout out as to what they want to see next? I have a marichat story in the works as well as the sequel to Meaning of Marigolds. I also have a few other odds and ends floating around. As for the story, when they are transformed they will be referred as Chat and Ladybug. When they are in civilian form or the hybrid state they are referred as Adrien and Marinette. I just wanted to put that out there in case it gets confusing for people. That's all for now!**

 **Avatar NIX... I'm glad you enjoyed their reveals to Sabine and each other! I wanted them both to retain aspects of their hero forms even though they returned to being civilians. Although honestly this all came about because I wanted to have Marinette be able to fly.**

 **silverheartlugia2000... *Looks up break-dancing AU...* Huh... funny thing is you are right. How I pictured him is very similar to his outfits in these. Although in my defense its not like I could put him in a skirt or something...*snickers* Maybe I should do a one oneshot of that...**

 **TsukiyoTenshi... Comic relief.**

 **Hispanicin... Yay glad you like them!**

 **sulfur angel... Stephen King? Yup avoiding that one for sure. I have read his books before. Most are great nightmare fuel and are excellent stories.**

 **When an akuma transforms people into what they are on the inside Marinette and Adrien realize something very important as to who they are down to their very cores.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **Secrets Within (Part 5)** **  
**

They were so busted it wasn't even funny and all Sabine could do was laugh at the distraught expression covering her daughters face as the two fairy creatures all at once dove for cover. Well the red one did at least. The cat shaped one slowly sank to the floor and once there began to roll around in some leaf flakes much like Adrien was doing. Adrien didn't seem concerned at all purring and rubbing his face into the floor and over Marinette.

"Mom…" Marinette all but whimpered not knowing what to say or do. Over her time as Ladybug Marinette had come up with numerous scenarios in her head where her parents or at least her mom figured out she was Ladybug. Most of them were akuma fights gone bad or having to use her powers in front of them for whatever reason. Never in a million years did she ever think she would be ousted like this. With a cat eared Adrien snuggled to her purring up a storm and her adorable red bug styled kwami meowing of all things before diving into hiding. It hadn't helped to meow the last time she had been caught why in the world had Tiki done it again?! With the stress of the day affecting her Marinette could only groan giving up entirely as she simply let Adriens purr vibrate through her.

"Marinette, sweetheart, I think we need to have a talk." Sabine said gently coming fully into Marinettes room. She put out a hand and after a moment Marinette sighed reaching up to grasp it. As Sabine started to pull Marinette to her feet Adrien grumbled and wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her trapped in a sitting position.

"What's wrong with him?" Sabine asked and Marinette groaned once more as she got a good look at one of the leaves on the ground.

"Its cat nip… I had hoped it wouldn't affect him…" Marinette answered letting go of her mom's hand to poke at one of Adriens cat ears which twitched.

"Let me go you silly kitten we have some explaining to do and I am not doing it alone! Especially since this is your fault for pouncing on me." Marinette hissed as Sabine hid a smile and watched as her daughter poked and prodded at him when he refused to let go. Suddenly he yelped as she poked his side and only belatedly did Marinette remember the wound he had there. It was a blessing in disguise however because the influx of pain seemed to shake him slightly free of the effects the cat nip had over him.

"Sorry Adrien I forgot about your wound. You need to get up though!" Marinette said swiping at his hair so she could look him in the eyes.

"He's hurt?!" Sabine cried and Marinette glanced up at her mom who looked alarmed.

"Uh… Its just a scratch… a deep scratch." Marinette answered finally and Sabine turned away looking down the stairway.

"Tom come here I need you to carry Adrien to the bathroom." Sabine called and a few moments later Tom pounded up the stairs only to freeze as he took in the sight before him. Adrien had managed to sit up with Marinettes help and Tom could see that he had cat ears and what looked like a tail twitching on the floor beside him. The cloak Marinette had thrown on was falling off one shoulder completely revealing a red polka dotted outfit and all at once everything clicked.

"Oh well this explains a lot." Tom said scooping Adrien up off the floor before he could protest. "Lets get you patched up and then we can have the full story over lunch."

It took a few minutes for Adrien to come out of his happy cat nip daze and it was really only after Marinette threatened to soak him with cold water did he really start paying attention. They patched up his side which thankfully hadn't blead on his shirt on the run home and although Sabine acted like she was fine he could see the concern on her face when they saw the other scars on his chest and back. Most of them were little thin silver lines although the ones he had gotten from Ironclaw were still a little puffy and raw looking. Adrien didn't say anything but he knew from the look in Marinette eyes that she recognized every scar and he had a feeling that she had her share as well. Finally though they were finished and as one they were shepherded into the kitchen.

"Ok kids start talking." Sabine said as she got out lunch and Tom loaded up four plates.

Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other unsure of where to begin. Adrien felt strangely hung over like had had taken cold medicine or something and Marinette stood as he laid his head down on the counter.

"Um I'll be right back." Marinette said and darted up her stairs.

When she entered her room Marinette called for Tiki, who appeared after a moment over the top of her bed.

"Coming Marinette." She called then disappeared for a moment. When she flew over the beds railing she carried a limp Plagg in her paws.

"I'm going to need your help explaining things." Marinette said softly cupping her hands so the kwami could land in them.

Tiki nodded "I'm sorry about hiding… and meowing… I was just caught off guard."

Marinette giggled and pressed a gentle kiss to the tiny kwamis forehead. "It ok Tiki at least you weren't high on catnip."

Tiki giggled as well and leaving a snoring Plagg in her hands she flew up to sit on Marinette shoulder. "Well at least this means I don't have to hide in your house anymore and can eat all the cookies I want."

Marinette nodded at Tikis words wondering how her parents were going to act from now on. They knew she was Ladybug and Marinette knew they both watched the feeds from the akuma fights every time they were on tv. Would they be mad or try to stop her now that they knew it was her? Tiki as if sensing her reservations gently patted her cheek.

"Its going to be ok Marinette. Out of everyone I have ever known to be discovered by their parents your parents have reacted the best to this sort of news. I'll be right there next to you and even if they don't approve you are the one who decides to be Ladybug or not."

Marinette sighed but deep down she knew it would never come to that. Still it made her feel better to have Tikis very slight weight resting against her shoulder as she strode back into the kitchen.

Both of her parents looked up as she walked back in and even Adrien turned to look at her a sleepy smile crossing his lips as he recognized the look on her face. It was her Ladybug look, the one that spelled trouble for whatever akuma they were facing and the one that she wore when there was a job to be done. Silently he slipped from his stool and moved to her side lifting a limp dozy Plagg from her palm to crouch at her feet poking Plagg mercilessly in an attempt to wake him up.

"Mama, Papa, There is something I need to tell you and I am sorry I have waited this long to tell you." Marinette took a deep breath her free hand tangling in Adriens hair as he pressed against her giving her strength. She had to remind herself that her parents already knew and that in truth this was just a formality. "I… I am Ladybug and this is Tiki, the one who enables me to become Ladybug."

Tiki flew off her shoulder briefly and gave a shy wave. "Sorry to have hidden from you for so long but it was necessary."

Marinette was slightly surprised that Tiki had spoken and she paused for a second trying to think of what else to say. With a chuckle Adrien stood pressing a quick kiss to her cheek causing her to blush.

Turning to her parents he offered a small confident smile wanting to appear worthy enough to stand by their daughters side. "I apologize for not telling you sooner as well. I am Chat Noir and my kwami is Plagg who can be affected by catnip and never told me."

He held Plagg up by the scruff of his neck to show them what he was talking about. Plagg gave a loud yawn and stretched as he held him up only to blink sleepily as Adrien lowered him back to his palm.

"I'm Hungry." Plagg complained and Adrien sighed even as Marinette giggled.

The two teens waited for the verdict standing side by side watching the adults as they shared a look. As one the two adults came around the counter Sabine going to stand in front of Adrien as Tom went to stand before Marinette.

"We are so proud of you both." They said at the exact same time then as one moved forward to wrap the two teens in a four way hug.

Adrien felt himself go stiff for a brief second, their words soaking up all the doubts and fears he had before flushing him with a sense of joy and peace. Very few people ever said they were proud of him and most of the time those words came from Marinette in one way or another. Coming from her parents those words were like precious jewels and he felt his throat go tight with emotion.

"Oh Papa, Mama, Thank you. I love you guys so much." Marinette whispered beside him and Adrien after a moment managed to croak "Ditto" through the lump in his throat.

The massive hug lasted a moment longer before finally they pulled back.

"Well then… Now that introductions are over how about we get something to eat and hear some explanations on how all this happened." Sabine said her voice cheerful

Marinette and Adrien nodded walking back to their stools and once they sat down with their meals before them they began to speak.

It actually took them several minutes to really get started and as they finished their meal they realized they were nowhere near being finished with their tale. As Tom started to ask another round of questions Marinettes phone vibrated and when she turned it on she gasped.

"Crap… Adrien the Exposer popped back up!" Marinette cried jolting out of her seat so fast she tripped. Immediately her wings flew open and instead of hitting the ground she hovered.

"I'm assuming that's new…" Sabine asked seeing the surprised look on her daughters face.

"Huh?" Marinette questioned, immediately losing control over her wings and for the second time that day face planted.

Adrien snickered sliding off his stool and helped Marinette up as she rubbed her stinging nose.

"Don't make me get out a spray bottle kitten." Marinette growled and Adrien felt a shiver of apprehension run through him.

"Uh… no time for that My Lady we have an akuma to catch." Adrien stuttered giving her a sheepish grin as he lifted her to her feet.

Sabine sighed in contentment leaning into Tom as she watched the two teen interact. They were so darn cute and now that the mystery of the magic boyfriend had been solved Sabine knew that things would only get better from here on out. As parents she and Tom were going to have to set a few new ground rules of course but from what she could see her daughter and Adrien were made for each other.

"We will be back ok Mama, Papa?" Marinette said her voice almost questioning.

"Can we see you two transform?" Sabine asked figuring it was a good answer as any.

Marinette grinned wildly as Adrien chuckled.

"Shall we My Lady?" Adrien asked. Marinette nodded and at the same time called out their catch phrases.

"Tiki spots on!" Marinette called with a grin as Adrien answered with "Plagg claws out!"

In the next instant things went wrong. As their kwamis started to enter their miraculous a feeling like an electrical current surged through them. Rainbow colored dust rose around them and the two kwami were suddenly, forcefully rejected. The recoil was strong enough that the two teens ended up sprawled out on the floor themselves groaning and trying to figure out what had just occurred.

"Kids?! Are you ok?!" Tom and Sabine called as one rushing to their sides to help them up.

"That is not how this usually goes down." Marinette answered with a groan as her father pulled her into a sitting position. "Tiki what happened?"

Tiki fluttered up off the floor and flew the few feet to fall into Marinette cupped palms.

"I'm afraid the akumas magic has bonded with you and because of that you can't turn into Ladybug as Paris knows you. The same goes for you Adrien." Tiki answered slowly watching as Plagg flew over to land on Adriens head.

"Wait so I can't turn into Ladybug?!" Marinette cried her wings twitching

"And I can't become Chat Noir?" Adrien echoed

The two kwami eyed their charges a little curiously. "You two are already transformed. Now all you need is the masks." They answered together.

Marinette felt her jaw drop. "You want us to go out and fight this akuma like this?!"

Plagg snickered. "Unless you want to go to school and live out the rest of your life like that you don't have much of a choice."

"As much as I hate to agree with Plagg, he's right Marinette. We already kind of look like our alter egos and I'm sure you have some masks lying around. Once we have a mask on no one will be able to tell the difference." Adrien said scooting closer to her recognizing the panic in her eyes.

"But… I…" Marinette started but Tiki broke in her eyes wide and piercing.

"You must defeat the akuma to return your own states back to normal. Once you do that we can combine properly and cleanse the akuma. I have told you numerous times that you were chosen as Ladybug because of who you are down to your core. This akuma has proved that." Tiki stated her little paws patting Marinettes hands.

Marinettes jaw worked opening and closing slightly as no words came out. Warmth surged through her and she knew she was blushing but she was also filled with pride as she realized her kwami was right. Marinette had always been unsure of herself, unfortunately being picked on for years tended to do that to a person. Since meeting Alya and becoming Ladybug though she had been regaining her confidence slowly but surely. Now sitting in her kitchen with her parents to either side of her, Tiki encouraging her, and Adrien staring at her with absolute devotion it all finally clicked. She was strong, brave, selfless, and she was Ladybug. A smile spread across her face and she looked into her kwamis eyes finally understanding.

"Thank you Tiki." Marinette whispered and Tiki beamed sensing the change within her chosen.

Adrien was still gazing at her and he smiled as her eyes met his. There was a change in them she noticed and Marinette realized that Tikis words had reached him too.

"I have two masks in my room it will take me just a few minutes to alter them so we can use them." Marinette said and Adrien nodded.

Marinettes parents helped the two teens up off the floor and pulled them into a hug before they could escape. "If you two are going out like this just wait one moment before going I have something you can use." Sabine said and pulled Tom towards their room.

Adrien shot Marinette a questioning glance and she shrugged. "I don't know but we can wait for them in my room while I do the masks."

They ran up the stairs and Marinette found the two masks she wanted. Ironically she was actually making a Ladybug costume for Alya and as a joke she had also started on a Chat Noir costume for Nino. The masks for the two costumes were practically complete and only needed a few finishing touches so they could be secured around their heads. As she was doing that Adrien pulled up her computer and followed the Exposers movements as best he could.

"Done!" Marinette cried a few minutes later and he was at her side in an instant grinning like a fool when she slipped the mask on him checking for any issues. "Can you see ok? It doesn't mess up your vision anywhere right?"

Adrien shook his head then helped her slide her own mask on. "Ok we have masks and the kwami and… uh Princess… I just realized I don't have any weapons other than my claws."

Marinette froze her eyes wide and reached down to her side where her yoyo usually sat. The lucky charm mirror was there but no yoyo and she pulled it off to look at it once more. Adrien groaned when he saw it was a mirror.

"It's a mirror? I thought it was your yoyo… Great so neither of us have weapons." Adrien bemoaned

"That's why I asked you two to wait." Sabine said emerging into Marinette room carrying several items. Tom followed with a staff in hand. "We only have one staff and I don't know if it will help but I found these as well."

She dumped the items in her hands onto the bed and Adrien chuckled. It was a can of silly string, some pepper spray, rope with a weight on the end, and some other odds and ends that Marinette couldn't think of any use for in a battle.

"I call the silly string!" Adrien cried with a grin.

Marinette swatted his hand making him recoil with a small yelp. "What would you use silly string for in a battle?"

"A distraction." Adrien answered his ears twitching as his other hand nabbed the can before she could stop him.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she pocketed the pepper spray and hooked the rope to her belt. "Fine you are taking the staff as well."

Adrien paused looking up at Marinettes mom. "Then you won't have a weapon."

"No matter what one of us isn't going to have a weapon. You are better at using a staff though. Besides depending on where Exposer is we can always switch the staff between us. While we run I'll need my hands free anyways."

Adrien clearly didn't like the idea but didn't argue and grabbed a few other items to pile into his pockets then turned to Tom to take the staff.

"You two be careful out there." He said giving both Adrien and Marinette a stern look as he handed the weapon over. Sabine didn't bother with words and simply pulled Adrien into another hug. He blushed and once she released him Adrien leapt straight up onto Marinettes bed to open the hatch.

"We will be back soon. Then we can bake cookies or something." Marinette said flashing a smile at her parents trying to ease their minds since she could see the worried looks in their eyes.

They nodded as one and Marinette flew up to the window closing her wings briefly to climb out.

"Where to Chat?" Marinette asked and Adrien grinned

"Down town. Can we fly or will that wear you out?"

Marinette nodded "I should be fine. Hold onto the staff in the center and we will see how it works."

She flew up into the air as Adrien raised the staff up holding onto it in the center. Marinette grabbed the staff on either side of his hands and flew up a little testing the weight and her balance. To her surprise it was easy and in truth it didn't feel like she was carrying a whole other person.

"Hold on tight." Marinette commanded then surged forward as Adrien let out a delighted whoop.

* * *

 **One more chapter!**


	34. Secrets Within (Part 6)

**It's the final chapter and the last we will see of this particular Marinette/Adrien pair for a bit. The next one shot will be a complete stand alone and will have nothing to do with any previous stories or future ones.** **As for the story, when they are transformed they will be referred as Chat and Ladybug. When they are in civilian form or the hybrid state they are referred as Adrien and Marinette. I just wanted to put that out there in case it gets confusing for people. Also this story was a whopping 19,520 words. It took up 43 pages in word... its my longest one to date although the other thing I'm working on blows all my short stories out of the water.**

 **SilverDragon-Purity, Avatar NIX... I will probably do the Marichat story first then the Marigolds sequel next so you guys will get both stories eventually.**

 **Ms McClue... I wanted this story to be a bit more fun and fluffy since I've critically injured them in the last few. Glad you have had fun reading it!**

 **quaylacheers... I read my friend Meaning of Marigolds way back when and they became interested in the show because of it. The other day they were going back to watch some of the episodes and asked me which episode was the one with the plant kid in it. I couldn't stop laughing when I told them it wasn't an actual episode. They made me read it to them again.**

 **Hispanicin... So uh when I first started writing these stories some people were using Tiki and others were writing Tikki. It was new enough in the US that I literally could not find how to spell it properly so I just picked one. I picked wrong and now its ingrained that way so yeah... Tiki will be spelled wrong in every story I write.**

 **When an akuma transforms people into what they are on the inside Marinette and Adrien realize something very important as to who they are down to their very cores.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **Secrets Within (Part 6)** **  
**

It felt fantastic to fly and Marinette wished that her normal costume gave her this ability. Swinging on a yoyo string was epic and a ton of fun but it had nothing on true flight. Angling them towards downtown Adrien pointed her in the direction to go since as they got closer he could hear the ruckus the akuma was causing. They zoomed up over the peak of a building and suddenly they had a front row seat to the Exposers mischief. She had gotten her hands on another jetpack and her back was to them as she pegged anything and everything in the street below.

"Throw me!" Adrien called as Marinette darted towards her.

There was no time to demand an explanation so biting her lip Marinette did as he asked spinning round to build up some extra momentum and releasing him at the perfect moment. He surged from her grasp raising the staff as he came down upon Exposer. Exposer didn't have a chance to even see him coming and Adrien slammed the staff home into the jet pact busting it before leaping off once more. Marinette swooped in snatching the raised staff catching him before he could fall too far while Exposer let out a shriek as she fell into an uncontrolled spiraled towards the ground. Somehow Exposer managed to shuck the jetpack and in a puff of rainbow colored smoke what looked like an oversized marshmallow sprang from the air enveloping Exposer before they struck the hard ground.

"Is that a packing peanut?" Marinette queried as she flew down towards the ground.

"Who know My Lady that bag of hers if probably packed with all kinds of things!" Adrien answered with a chuckle.

Marinette glared. "Don't make me drop you Chat."

Adrien grinned up at her and did a pull up to press a swift kiss to her lips. Startled Marinette did drop him but thankfully they were only a few feet from the ground. Adrien laughed as he landed on his feet and Marinette growled as she settled down on the ground next to him.

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS AMAZING!" A voice squealed from off to the side and the duo spun ready to fight.

Alya stepped out of an alley and the two heroes groaned. Alya had of course been hit by Exposer at some point and now she was dressed in a fashion that reminded them of when she was Lady Wifi. She didn't have a mask on but she did have several little high tech looking balls that were clearly some kind of camera.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette demanded flinching back as one of the cameras zoomed over to them.

"Duh! Getting my scoop! I've already been hit by her powers and unlike Chloe I'm like a super reporter on the inside! These little cameras are epic!" Alya answered a wide grin plastered across her face. "But enough about me! What happened to you two! I mean Ladybug you have wings and Chat Noir is that a real cat tail?!"

Marinette groaned "Alya this is not the time…"

"You will pay for breaking my jet pack again!" Exposer screeched from behind them and Adrien darted in front of Ladybug as a beam of light shot from Exposers hand. Adrien yelped as the beam hit him and his cat characteristics vanished. Unbalanced by the sudden change he stumbled and Marinette caught him tuning her body so she blocked the view of the camera that was pointed their way. Adrien was back to normal and the only thing protecting his identity was the black mask that covered his face.

"So my powers did work on you!" Exposer yelled sounding triumphant. "I can't believe you actually came back to fight without your miraculous!"

"We will always fight to protect Paris no matter what form we take!" Marinette snarled as she glared up at Exposer. Then in a softer voice she whispered to Adrien "Are you ok?"

Adriens head nodded against her as he turned in her arms. "I'm fine, that felt really weird but if I'm back to normal then I can transform."

"Better hurry I think I made her mad." Marinette answered not liking the look on Exposers face just before she was enveloped by rainbow smoke.

"Claws out Plagg." Adrien hissed and with a whoop Plagg vanished into his ring.

Marinette closed her eyes as the flash of green light enveloped him then yelped as Adrien threw them both sideways flames scorching the place where they had just been. Her wings opened instinctively and she shot forward with Chat clinging to her as the flames followed them hungrily. Taking a sharp turn into an alley Marinette slowed and Chat let go dropping to the ground the to look himself over.

"It worked!" he cried then threw his arms around Marinette dancing her around in a quick circle.

"That's not fair!" Exposer screamed from out in the street and Chat moved back to the corner to peer out. Flames shot past and he yanked his head back just in time to avoid a scorched nose although it singed his hair.

Marinette rolled her eyes "You are going to get your nose burned, frozen, or cut off one of these days doing that."

Chat snickered and rubbed his noes as he made his way back to her side. "Since you still have wings you want to go high and I will go low?"

"I don't think there is another choice. Although…" Marinette paused for a second thinking then pulled out the can of pepper spray. "Give me the silly string and you take the pepper spray."

Chat cocked an eyebrow at her "Do you have a plan?"

Marinette nodded "Silly string will explode when exposed to heat and flames. When that happens you dart in and spray her. Once she is blind she should be easier to deal with."

Chat grinned a wide mischievous grin that made Marinettes heart flutter. "That is brilliant My Lady! Its as good as done!" He reached into his pocket on his suit and to Marinettes surprise pulled out the silly string can.

"I really need a magic pocket in my suit." Marinette grumbled handing over the pepper spray as she took the silly string.

"That could probably be arranged." Tiki squeaked from her shoulder and Marinette smiled at her kwami.

"Awesome Tiki. Now hold on tight because I'm probably going to be flying a little crazy."

Tiki nodded and darted into her pigtails as Marinette opened her wings once more. Before she could take off Chat grabbed her hand.

"Please be careful. If she hits you midair with her detransforming beam you could get hurt." Chat murmured his bright green eyes wide and pleading.

Marinette pressed a hand to his cheek. "I will kitty. Besides even if I fall I know you will always catch me."

Chat nodded once and let her hand go allowing Marinette to shoot up out of the alley. Marinette spiraled up into the air relishing in the feeling before turning over to find Exposer. Almost immediately she spotted her and Marinette dove for Exposer yelling out. "It doesn't seem like your powers worked so well on us! All you did was make us stronger!"

Exposer let loose a shriek of combined surprise and rage then pointed the device in her hand skywards. Fire surged from the tip and Marinette twisted midair the fire missing her by inches. Zipping forwards Marinette dropped lower still keeping an eye out for Chat as he darted from the alleys entrance.

"I'm going to burn you to a crisp!" Exposer squealed shooting another wall of flame at her. Lobbing the can of silly string into the heart of the flames Marinette banked as heat made her skin uncomfortably warm. A boom echoed a moment later and Exposer shrieked throwing the fire gun away from her body as the exploded can of silly string rained fire down around her. A couple pieces landed on her and she yelped at the contact swiftly patting out her pompoms. Chat flew over a car a moment later staff in hand as he took a swing at Exposers legs. The strike landed sweeping her legs right out from under her and Chat moved forward to follow through. Marinette flipped around to keep a better eye on the battle when a puff of smoke enveloped Exposers hands. Chat couldn't see what she had done but Marinette could. It had been a toy sword before, one that Exposer had pulled from her bag as she fell, but on contact with the pompoms it suddenly became very real, very sharp, and very dangerous.

"Chat back!" Marinette yelled as Exposer thrust forward.

Chat reacted instantly leaping to the top of his staff as a sword slashed at the place where he had been a moment before. The sword clanged harshly on his staff and Exposer was on her feet in a second aiming higher with her second thrust. Chat flipped back off his staff avoiding the blow with ease then swung the staff up to parry a clumsy downward strike. The sword slid off the staff with a screech and the end of the staff cracked into Exposers chin causing her to stumble back a few steps.

"That's a nasty little habit you have there, with the sneak attacks through the smoke. My Lady will be fur-ious with me if I let you cut me again. Might we try a safer object to fight with?" Chat asked as he lazily parried her next blow.

Exposer gave a wordless shout of rage at his total nonchalance and tried her absolute best to skewer Chat. He dodged with a laugh while Marinette hovered and watched for an opening fingering the length of rope at her side. Silently she told herself not to worry, Chat was a master at fencing and even she could tell Exposer had no clue as to what she was doing when it came to swinging a sword. The problem was that even though she had no idea how to fight with one she was still far stronger than the average person and one lucky hit was all she needed. Exposer slashed down again and Chat caught the sword on his staff bracing against the straining sword with both hands.

"You don't seem to be improving at this so how about we call it quits and try something different?" Chat asked a sly grin on his face.

"An excellent idea lets see what I've got!" Exposer panted with a grin of her own then reached into her bag once more.

Chats eyes flicked up to Marinette and she dove throwing the weighted end of the rope at the hand going into the bag. Throwing a weighted rope and throwing a yoyo were two totally different things and Marinette only realized it after the weight had left her hand. She missed and the weight struck Exposer in the back instead causing her to stumble forwards a step with a gasp. With the pressure on his staff released Chat dropped one hand his other flinging the sword sideways with a shriek of metal scraping metal. In the next second Exposer screamed as Chat leapt back the pepper spray in hand. Dropping the sword Exposers hands flew to her face as she screamed again and one handed started flinging random objects with poofs of rainbow smoke everywhere. Chat ducked a bowling ball, dodged a playing card the size of a sheet and then leapt straight into the air bouncing off a chucked car to gain more height with his hand outstretched. Marinette swooped down, caught him, and then swung away as a beam of green light flashed past them.

"What did you do to me?!" Exposer screamed her eyes slits as she tried to fire at them through tear filled puffy eyes.

"Pepper spray!" Chat called down gleefully as Marinette swung to the side to avoid what looked like an oversized quarter.

Exposer shrieked in fury and pain as Marinette shook him.

"Not helping" she snarled and braked suddenly as a beam of green light flashed past them once more.

Chat reached up grabbing the mirror at her waist and brought it up as another beam of light shot towards them.

"Wait!" Marinette yelped but it was too late. The beam of light reflected off the mirror and a moment later struck Exposer.

Rainbow smoke proofed into a massive cloud then suddenly they were falling.

"Tiki Spots On!" Marinette cried and feeling the tingle of magic she snatched up then threw her yoyo at the closest thing she locked eyes on. It was a chimney and as the string went taught it swung them up Chats toes just barely tapping the ground before they were airborne again. Ladybug landed on her feet at the edge of the roof but Chat wasn't so luck with his footing. Thankfully he still had a grip on Ladybugs hand and she hauled him up over the edge.

"I'm guessing I got her." Chat said feeling sheepish.

Ladybug chuckled "This is why I make the plans kitten. It was a good idea though."

The smoke down below dissipated as Chat handed Ladybug her mirror back and the two of them dropped back down to street level approaching a still screaming Exposer. Except it didn't look like exposer anymore.

"Lark?" Ladybug asked studying the still screeching puffy eyed girl.

"NO I'm the Exposer and I am going to get you for this!" She screamed then charged right at them.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and tossed the yoyo out so it tangled in her legs and trapped her arms at her sides. Exposer lurched forward and Chat caught her before she hit the ground by the yoyo string on her back.

"What did you do to me?!" Exposer screamed as she tried and failed to get out of the yoyo.

"Uh you did it to yourself actually." Chat answered as he pulled the akumafied object from her hair.

"NOOOO!" Exposer screamed again and Chat laid her down on the ground before joining Ladybug a few feet away.

"How about we go to the roof where it's a bit quieter?" Chat asked and Ladybug nodded.

Slipping her free arm around his shoulders Chat wrapped his one arm about her waist then used his staff to launch them up to the roof. Ladybug recalled her yoyo then turned to Chat with a nod.

"Come on out you nasty akuma."Ladybug called and Chat shredded the band beneath his claws. The butterfly wiggled out and Ladybug snatched it from the air catching the yoyo easily in her grip.

Chat moved forward "Can I?" he asked wiggling a little in happiness as she held the yoyo out with a grin.

He pressed a gently claw to the surface and it opened releasing the white butterfly within. "Bye, bye little butterfly!" they called together then laughed.

Hand dropping to her side Ladybug pulled the mirror out and tossed it high into the air. "Miraculous Cleanse!"

Light exploded from the object and spiraled around the two of them briefly before shooting all over the city fixing everything Exposer had done. After a moment of silence Ladybug held up a fist and Chat grinned. For once they weren't running low on time, unconscious, or injured after an akuma battle.

"POUND IT!" They both cried knocking their fists together with a laugh.

"Awe… I liked my inner reporter!" A voice cried and Ladybug glanced over the roofs edge to see Alya holding her phone up recording them and pouting. "Since you guys are still here do you mind if I get a scoop?"

Ladybug sighed and for once she really didn't feel like playing 20 questions with Alya. After all she still had a talk with her parents to look forward to.

"Sorry miss reporter but we have a previous engagement we must attend to. Maybe next time though!" Chat answered for her knowing she had a hard time refusing Alya in general. Before Alya could yell anything back the duo was off heading for Marinettes house since they both knew her parents would be waiting. They tumbled into her room dropping their transformations as they bounced to the bed. Adrien nearly went over the edge as the staff sprang back into being and tripped him up but Marinette grabbed him with a giggle managing to keep him on the bed.

"You ready?" Marinette asked softly slipping the mask she had worn off her face and Adrien nodded.

"Time to face the music I suppose." He answered removing his mask looking a touch nervous as he did. With a smile she took his mask and tossed them down onto her bed before taking a deep breath. Marinette understood how he felt. She was nervous too but so far her parents had taken everything in stride so one could always hope.

"Mama! Papa! We're home!" Marinette cried leaping down her ladder with Adrien hot on her heels.

Together they went through her trap door and found both of her parents sitting on the couch waiting for them. Taking in their grinning normal faces Sabine sighed in relief.

"I take it the battle went well then?" Sabine asked quietly

"Yep and I'm all healed so no need to worry." Adrien answered patting his side as Marinette nodded.

"Good." Sabine said the relief obvious on her face. "You kids need to sit down then because we have some things to discuss."

Marinette and Adrien shared a look that held worry as well as a multitude of other emotions.

"You're not… going to tell my father are you?" Adrien asked the fear evident on his face.

Sabine frowned not liking the fact that Adrien seemed to fear the idea of his father finding out. "We will not tell your father Adrien. That is something you should do on your own when you feel the time is right."

Adrien sighed in relief then took Marinettes hand walking over to the other couch. Marinette cuddled close once they sat and the two kwami landed on their chosen's laps ready to answer questions if asked.

"So… How much trouble are we in?" Marinette asked finally and to her surprise her father was the one to start laughing.

In the end a whole new set of ground rules were created for the Dupein-Cheng household. Curfew was 2am unless they were fighting an akuma or couldn't make it home however, warning was required if curfew couldn't be met for any reason. Adrien was allowed to sleep over at anytime however he had to let Marinette parents know that he was there even if he needed to wake them up to do so. To Adriens shock they even gave him a key and Sabines comment of coming home like a normal human being made him tear up for a minute. They didn't put restrictions on them which shocked Adrien but Marinette wasn't all that surprised. Her parents were easy going people and they knew that she wouldn't abuse their trust in her. Besides her mom had apparently known that Chat had been sleeping in the bed with her for weeks now and hadn't said anything in favor of waiting to see what was really going on. The only thing Tom had to say to that was that he was too young to be a grandfather. The comment had mortified both Adrien and Marinette as they both spluttered out "ITS NOT LIKE THAT!"

Eventually Adrien needed to return home if only for a little while and get lectured since he had not showed up for his photo shoot. Sabine stopped him on the way out and asked if he would be returning that night to join them for a late night movie marathon and Adrien had enthusiastically agreed.

Thankfully Adrien was able to cite the akuma attack for not being able to show up and he was let off with a stern lecture and confinement to his room for the rest of the day. Once he was sent to his room Adrien waited for nightfall then slipped from his room as Chat. Arriving at Marinettes house he dropped his transformation in a nearby alley then walked to the front door. It was open and nervously he slipped in through the door. It felt weird walking into the house even though he had a key so he called out a greeting trying to figure out where everyone was. Marinette stuck her head around the wall and waved at him "Come on up!"

He did and found to his delight warm cookies, milk, and a mess of pillows complete with blankets on the floor. Marinette was in her pjs already and she grinned at the ecstatic look on his face.

"You have some pjs upstairs if you want to get changed." Marinette chuckled

Adrien darted forward to give her a peck on the cheek then launched himself up her stairs eager to get comfy on the pillows and blankets in the living room. He was back in minutes remembering to greet her parents this time before snuggling against Marinette with a purr. Neither of them lasted long though and somewhere in the middle of the movie they passed out exhausted from the long day.

Marinettes parents eyed the two kids before them with a sigh. Adrien was curled up around Marinette their legs tangled and her nose pressed to the soft cotton shirt on his chest. A soft purr rumbled from Adrien every so often and he was almost always answered by a soft hum from Marinette. Both of them were smiling in their sleep their kwamis curled up together on a nearby pillow. Tom wrapped an arm around his wife pressing a kiss to her head enjoying the fact that the two kids before him were safe, warm, and happy.

"You think we did what was best?" He asked his voice a hushed whisper.

Sabine nodded "You know as well as I that we couldn't stop either of them even though we might want to. All we can do as parents is give them a safe place to come home to as well as the tools needed to survive out there. Helping them like this is the best way to keep them safe I think."

"They're good kids." Tom sighed unhappy with the fact that they really couldn't do more.

"Yes they are." Sabine agreed "And one day Adrien will make an excellent son in law."

Tom chuckled quietly in agreement wrapping his arms around the woman he loved with all his heart. The adults sighed leaning against each other content to let the two teens sleep because for now the warm house was quiet, safe, and everyone was finally home.

* * *

 **I really liked the way i ended this one so this Arc is officially finished! See everyone in a week.**


	35. Requiem

**SO obviously the warning is right there in the description and this is my contribution to the sob stories. You have all seen how I write and just so you know I held nothing back. This story is sad, mentions blood, will probably break your heart, and people will die! If you don't want to cry today I would suggest waiting till next week when I post another fluffier story. Now then… this angsty bit of nonsense was born because of a challenge issued by a friend so blame them. It is also set from a totally different universe from any of my other stories so far and has nothing to do with future stories. It is a true stand-alone one-shot. Also holy cow this monster is nearly 4000 words… that's just wrong.**

 **Kuroyuki no Ryu... Thank you! As for the one shot idea, I actually have something kind of like that as a one shot that is half finished. Lol Adrien is a terrible cook.**

 **The final battle has begun raging through Paris as both sides fight with everything they have. Even with Ladybugs luck not everyone will make it out alive. WARNING! Major character death!**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **Requiem**

It was a beautiful day in Paris, not too hot and not too cold. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun blazed down while a cool breeze passed through every so often keeping the suns rays bearable. On a day like this many Parisians would be in the parks or sitting in the lovely plazas that littered Frances most popular city. However, today wasn't most days. Today the streets were filled with smoke and explosions as the final battle between Hawkmoth and Paris favorite superhero duo raged through the city. At the moment there was a lull in the battle, an almost intermission. Hawkmoth had taken a blow from Chat that had done massive damage as Ladybug managed to shatter the cane he was using to control the people and akuma. The super hero duo could practically taste their victory when Hawkmoth had pulled a fast one on them. He had released all of his minions back to their normal states and at once turned the accumulated purple butterflies into a firestorm of explosions. Both Chat and Ladybug had pulled several people out of harm's way and worked as a team one returning to attack or block as the other saved more people. Exhaustion pulled at both of them and their miraculous were going to soon wear off. Finally even as they drove Hawkmoth back he had launched one last attack from a distance.

Ladybug saved him. She saved him and two children using her yoyo to catch them as the buildings crumbled beneath their feet. Unfortunately that meant that there was no one and nothing to save her.

"Ladybug! Ladybug please answer me!" Chat cried as he slid down a chunk of concrete. His miraculous beeped at him again then suddenly from within his mind Plagg said.

"She's here keep going!"

Chat moved faster his transformation wearing off as he leaped to the ground. For a brief moment as he dropped those last few feet he spied her, a flash of red in a sun drenched patch of floor. He landed hard crumpling into a heap of pain before forcing himself back up to his feet. Limping around the last bit of wreckage Adrien stumbled to a halt gasping. She was lying in a puddle of blood not as Ladybug but as Marinette and somehow that made it so much worse.

"Marinette!" He sobbed dropping to his knees as he made it to her side reaching out and brushing a gentle hand over her cheek.

Tiki floated up off her chest and Adrien swallowed hard as he saw the tears in her kwamis eyes. "She held on" Tiki whimpered

"C-Chat?" Marinette whispered and Adrien bent forward.

"I'm here My Lady. I-I'm going to call for help. We are going to get you help." Adrien said reaching in his pocket to pull out his phone. It was unlikely that they would get help though with how bad the destruction from the fight had been so far. People were injured all over, hell he and Ladybug had dropped a few people at the hospitals themselves before they were able to drive Hawkmoth away from the cities center. Between the wreckage and the overwhelming injuries flooding in Adrien knew no one would ever arrive in time. Her hand on his stopped him from even trying and he looked down at her tears forming in his eyes.

"Its too late my love." She whispered and Adrien felt his heart break.

"Please…" he whimpered and Marinette sighed reaching one hand up to cup his cheek.

"Come here kitty." She said and he caught her hand as her strength failed her. Gently he pressed her hand to his face and scooted closer as she smiled. "Do me a favor? Text my parents that I love them and that I'm sorry? Send them that stupid picture we took at the top of the Eiffel Tower. They will get a kick out of it."

Her voice petered out and she dragged in a breath wincing as she did so. Tiki fluttered back down to her chest and Marinettes breathing evened out once more.

"O-o-ok" Adrien choked his tears flowing freely as he pressed his free hand to her face while Plagg settled on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Adrien." She whispered and he sobbed wanting to pick her up and hold her but he didn't want to cause her anymore pain. Marinette could tell and in her final moments she couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else. Knowing he couldn't refuse her she whispered "Hold me?"

"Please don't leave me." He whispered the words torn from him in a heart wrenching gasp as he gathered her into his arms.

"Adrien… I'll always be with you. We are a team. I...I will wait for you." She managed and somehow she placed her hand into his opening hers so that two small objects fell into his palm. "I'll… be… right there…beside you…kitty."

Her voice was getting weaker and Adrien clung to her "Marinette please…" he whispered his tears falling to her face and tears formed in her own eyes.

Tiki hummed glowing softly giving her strength and Marinette relaxed with a sigh in his arms "You were the best partner ever. I love you and no matter what I will always find you. We are two halves of the same whole… I'll see you again."

Her bright blue eyes locked with his green ones as she said those words and Adrien felt his heart swell. Sniffing he knew he had to be brave, for her if nothing else. Even though the tears were running down his face and it felt as if he were being torn apart on the inside Adrien leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight then princess. Your knight will follow you soon."

A smile lifted her tired lips "Best… goodnight kiss… ever…" she whispered her eyes sliding close as a final tear escaped to fall to the floor.

No more words were uttered between them as she took her final breaths and Adrien felt himself shatter down to his very soul as her heart stopped.

Sobs broke the silence as Adrien held Marinettes broken body to him ignoring the blood that stained his clothes. He wasn't ready to let her go and yet, as he heard an explosion echo deep within the city he knew he had to. He still had a job to do and he opened his hand to stare down at the two earrings he held. Earrings Marinette had given him and he knew what needed to be done.

"Adrien, if you get to a hospital now you will be ok." Plagg whispered tears in the tiny kwamis eyes.

Adrien shook his head once, only to stop because it made the room spin. "He knows who I am. It's too late for that. Marinette… Ladybug gave me her miraculous. Can…can I use you both at once?"

"Yes" Tiki sniffed floating up to hover just before him. "But right now we are both exhausted and so are you. To use us both right now at the same time will kill you."

Adrien nodded slowly. "But I'll have time to defeat him and even if I can't I can weaken him enough that you guys will be able to get away right?"

"Yes." Plagg answered since Tiki seemed unable to both of them gazing at him with what could only be called admiration.

Gently he laid Marinettes body down against the concrete and opened the purse that was at her side. Cookies and other things lay within and he gave Tiki one of them, giving Plagg a cheesecake one that she always carried for him. Leaning against the broken piece of wall he pulled out her cell phone and typed out the message she asked him to, attaching the pictures of them standing together at the tippy top of the Eiffel Tower both as heroes and as civilians. They had taken those pictures just a few days ago and they were all smiling looking like absolute fools. The kwamis were in the civilian ones grinning just as goofy as their wielders. He rubbed a finger over the picture and felt Plagg sigh as he finished his cookie.

"You really don't have to do this." He whispered not wanting to lose another kitten. Not like this.

Adrien hit the send button and sighed realizing that he had no one to send anything to. He supposed he could message Nino but springing his secret identity on him just before dying? He couldn't do that to his friend, he wouldn't do that to his friend. Then as the received message popped up on the screen Adrien realized that instead of I he had written WE in his message to Marinettes parents. Putting the phone down with a weak chuckle Adrien took two more cookies from the purse. The very last two.

"Yeah Plagg I do. Hawkmoth is too powerful and there isn't any time to find a new Ladybug, much less train them. Plus with how I am… I'm finished anyways and I'd rather go out fighting than in a bed. Besides, My Lady is counting on me." Adrien said a small smile gracing his lips.

Plagg finished his second cookie at the same time that Tiki did and together they rose into the air holding paws to face him. Adrien looked up at them unable to stand on his own due to his injuries at this point. Gently he slid Marinettes earrings into the sleeve cuffs of his red stained over shirt. They glittered at him along with his ring and for a moment he could almost hear Marinettes bright cheery voice saying "Spots On!"

It made him smile as he gazed up into the tear filled eyes of the ancient kwamis. "Are you ready?" they asked as one and he nodded "Tiki, Plagg, Spots On and Claws Out!"

The transformation took him by surprise because for the first time it actually hurt. It was a passing pain though and it hurt less than his injuries had, so to him it no longer really mattered. When it was done he stood and at once he could feel the difference. His injuries no longer hurt in the slightest and he felt refreshed as though he'd had a nice long nap.

His costume was different ears, bell, and tail were still in place although his clawed gloves and boots were crimson. Red spots adorned the black leather all over and at his side rested her yoyo.

"Black Luck." Adrien murmured to himself the name for this particular transformation simply coming to him like magic.

Knowing time was of the essence he decided to get moving. Pressing one last kiss to Marinettes forehead he whispered "I'll be right back."

Using his baton he slung himself from the hole and followed the screams to where Hawkmoth was. Apparently he had recovered his strength because he was possessing people once more. Minions attacked him them moment the butterflies realized they couldn't possess him. Black Luck tried to be gentle knowing that these people didn't have any choice in the matter and in the end they were only human. Launching himself to the rooftops he escaped the worst of the minions only to be bombarded by butterflies that exploded as they got close. Relying on his speed and superior reflexes he blazed forward having finally caught Hawkmoths scent. Since Hawkmoth didn't seem to want to fight man to man Black Luck decided to bring the fight to him. The attacks slacked suddenly as he neared his final destination and launching himself from the final building he used his baton to cover the last bit of distance between him and the building cloud of black butterflies. They were before the Eiffel Tower in the vast open space around it.

Black Luck smiled fondly at the beautiful space before him. All his memories of this place were wonderful. From the times he spent here with his mother to the times he was here with Ladybug and Marinette, this place held a special piece of his heart. It seemed only fitting for the final battle to take place here. Hawkmoth stepped from the cloud of butterflies before him and paused eyes going wide. Black Lucks outfit caught him off guard and the fact that he couldn't sense any emotion coming from the crouching boy before him made him wary.

"So you can use the Miraculous in tandem. My kwami never did make it clear to me." Hawkmoth said his voice carrying easily over the space between them. "Tell me did I finally crush the bug and that's why you are standing here alone Adrien?"

Within his mind Adrien could hear Tiki and Plagg hiss as one. He didn't know why but Hawkmoths words didn't bother him. Maybe it was because he knew that he would be joining his love soon or maybe it was because in all honesty it felt as if she were still standing right next to him. Whatever the reason he didn't rise to the bait, didn't let the fury he felt towards the twisted man before him out just yet. Instead he stood from his crouch coming fully upright and pressed a clawed hand to his chest.

"My name is Black Luck and we are together father. She is right here beside me and it is together that we will stop you. You have haunted Paris like a shadow causing fear and chaos. Today that ends. I will bring you down here and now even If I have to kill you to do so." Black Luck replied

Hawkmoth visibly recoiled then suddenly the butterflies swarmed around him darkening the skies. "Very well you ungrateful brat. You want to fight? En garde!"

His cane had repaired itself and with it he directed the butterflies in their attacks. Black Luck whipped both weapons out slashing at the butterflies that got too close with the baton as he threw the yoyo at Hawkmoth. It cracked against his shoulder knocking him back and Black Luck darted in whipping the baton across his body to strike down hard on Hawkmoths cane. He pressed down using his superior strength to try and force Hawkmoth down but he forgot how devious his father was. Once Hawkmoth realized he wasn't going to win the battle of strength he lashed out with his fist striking where he knew the boy had been injured before. The air whooshed out of Black Lucks lungs as pain radiated through his body in a wave of agony. Knocking him back Hawkmoth struck hard and fast cracking the cane across his skull before kicking his suddenly limp form away from him.

Rolling several times Black Luck finally came to a stop gasping for air even as he coughed tasting blood on his lips. "Adrien your body can't take much more of this even with our magic!" Plagg and Tiki cried as one.

A crunch caught his attention and Black Luck twisted bringing his baton up as the cane cracked down once more. Catching the cane in the center of the baton he was able to relish the surprised look in his fathers eyes before he kicked out sending Hawkmoth stumbling back several steps.

He was on his feet in seconds wiping the blood from his mouth even as he stumbled while the world spun. "Can I use Cataclysm and Lucky Charm?"

"Yes, toss both weapons into the air together and repeat after us." The kwami answered

Swiftly before Hawkmoth could recover he twisted the yoyo around the baton and in one fluid movement threw it up into the air yelling "Cataclysmic Charm!"

Black light studded with red stars coalesced in the air and from it a black bladed sword with a red polka dotted hilt fell into his hands. He stared down at the blade acceptance flowing through him as he looked up into his fathers now fearful eyes. Hawkmoth flashed black with red spots and Black Luck swished the blade sideways testing its balance. It was perfect as if the weapon had been made just for him. With a smile that held no amusement what so ever he lifted the blade back up to eye level maintaining eye contact with his father the whole time.

"En Garde indeed." Black Luck said and launched himself at Hawkmoth.

They came together in a crash with Black Luck striking a bewildering set of blows that Hawkmoth barely managed to keep up with. Swiftly disengaging Hawkmoth leapt back sending butterflies in to take his place. Black Luck dodged twisting to the right as butterflies slashed past him scoring marks across his suit cutting through to his skin. Slashing down he spun whirling the sword to block the ones that would have scored direct hits then lunged forward once more unwilling to let so much distance come between him and Hawkmoth. Raising the cane a swarm of butterflies followed the tip creating a living barrier of purple flashing wings between them as Hawkmoth looked for a way to escape. Black Luck dove into the heart of the swarm knowing it was the fastest way to Hawkmoth. It was a stupid idea but he had always followed through with stupid ideas usually with Ladybug yelling at him the whole way. This was the first time her voice was absent and that silence cut him deeper than the butterfly wings that slashed at him from all sides. He cried out filling that silent void even as he heard the kwamis in his mind yell his name. Still he moved forward able to sense rather than see Hawkmoths form. With a final yell he threw what little strength he had left into his legs bounding forward in a lunging strike that Hawkmoth never saw coming. White butterflies burst away from them, two figures standing in the empty plaza looking as if they were embracing. The taller man coughed suddenly the sword having embedded itself into his chest up to the hilt. The Miraculous stone slipped from the severed cloth on his blazer and all at once he returned to being Gabriel Agreste.

Black Luck stared into his eyes as they glazed over and managed "I'm sorry father."

Gabriel didn't reply as he slid to the ground the sword pulling free and Adrien wasn't even sure he had heard him. A moment later his legs own gave out and he hissed as suddenly realized how cut up he was.

"Sorry guys but I don't think I'm going to make it back to her side." Black Luck whimpered as he tried and found he simply couldn't stand.

"I-I can help with that." A small voice said and Black Luck blinked eyeing the new kwami before him.

It came forward and placed the miraculous in his free hand. "Just stay still." It whispered and white butterflies floated towards them growing in numbers as they gathered all around him.

Somehow Black Luck managed to keep hold of the sword and he sensed more than saw that they were moving. It didn't take long to reach the place where Marinette lay and as the butterflies set him down on his feet he just barely managed to retain his balance. Stumbling forward a single step he embedded the blade into the ground next to where she lay blinking rapidly since could hardly see as he braced himself on the sword. It was the only thing keeping him upright and knowing he didn't have any time to waste he called "Destructive Cleanse."

Black light studded with red stars swept away from him as his body hit the ground the combined transformation wearing off at the same time. Light wrapped around him leaving him numb and just barely able to move. Turning his body Adrien pushed himself up a little resting his back against a large chunk of concrete. Slowly he pulled off his ring and pulled Ladybugs earrings from his cuffs. The two kwami moved forward taking the pieces from his hand.

"Its been one hell of an adventure you guys." Adrien said

"You were one of the best kittens I've ever had." Plagg said nuzzling his cheek in a rare show of love and affection.

"Thanks Plagg. I'll miss you guys. Maybe we will meet again someday." He whispered and looked to his side where the love of his life rested. Marinette lay beside him looking peaceful like she was simply asleep and using the last of his strength he pulled her up into his arms.

"Paris is safe My Lady." He whispered to her resting his head on hers "We did it my love."

He wasn't in pain as his eyes slowly closed on their own accord and his body shut down. In fact it was like going to sleep, a nice peaceful sleep.

…

"Silly kitty, are you going to sit there all day?" Marinettes voice whispered in the darkness.

Blinking Adrien opened his eyes to see Marinette aglow and bending forward one hand reaching out to him.

He smiled and took it whispering "You waited for me."

"Always" she answered pulling him to his feet. "We are partners. I'd never leave you behind."

"I will follow you until the end of time My Lady. I love you Marinette." Adrien murmured wrapping an arm around her as they walked forward.

"I love you too Adrien." Marinette sighed leaning her head against his chest as they moved on. "Let's go home."

…One Year later…

It was a beautiful day not too hot and not too cold. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun blazed down while a cool breeze passed through every so often keeping the suns rays bearable. On a day like this many Parisians would be in the parks or sitting in the lovely plazas that littered Frances most popular cities. However today wasn't most days. Today was the anniversary of the final battle between the heroes Ladybug, Chat Noir and the evil villain Hawkmoth. The battle was already legendary and even though neither hero was seen again it was believed that they had somehow managed to combine to amplify their power to beat Hawkmoth. This left many people believing that they weren't even human and never had been in the first place. For most it was a day of celebration complete with parades and parties that lasted long into the night. For a small few however it was a day of sorrow and remembrance. In total 13 people died in the final battle although the people of Paris knew the number would have been much higher if not for Black Lucks strange magic cure. Strange because it didn't heal everyone, nor did it fix everything and the people who were already gone stayed that way.

Only two people knew the heartbreaking truth of that final battle and even though they had proof of the two children's bravery they knew that they wouldn't want so much attention. So their secret remained that way even in death although they refused to let their names be forgotten. A service was held on the same day as the celebrations, it was small without pomp and circumstance just few close friends and family members attending. Candles were lit, words were spoken, pictures were shared, and tears were shed. There were several small services like this scattered through Paris although this one was special because it captured the attention of two small kwamis. The two small creatures watched on from a hidden cubby holding each other close as they mourned their chosen.

"They were the best of them." Plagg sighed holding Tiki close as pictures of Marinette and Adrien flashed up on the screen. Sometimes they were separate in pictures and sometimes they were together but in all of them they were laughing looking full of life and joy.

"They were so young and so brave." Tiki replied feeling tears roll down her tiny cheeks.

Plagg nodded "They saved everything. They were heroes."

"Heroes." Tiki agreed

Their respects paid the two kwami moved away from the service and together they flew off into the bright blue sky.

* * *

 **On that heart breaking note see everyone in a week!**


	36. The Cats Shield (Part 1)

**Hi everyone I'm back and I am slightly sorry for breaking your hearts… kinda. *Snickers* Apparently I'm not allowed to write angst anymore? Hehe sorry but no promises to that, however I did warn everyone like I said I would! In any case here is your fluff to fill the void left by Requiem. This will be a Marichat story and no they don't know each other's secret identities. We are back to obliviousness! Also here is a heads up warning… I will be late getting up the next chapter for this story because megacon is this weekend and I am going to be very busy. The next chapter will be up either Monday or Tuesday depending on how crazy my weekend is. So on to the show!**

 **Dwarrior... Thank you so much and welcome to the fold!**

 **Levage Avance... Yay! I broke your silence! Glad I could do it in such a heart shattering way. To be honest I was a little nervous posting Requiem initially but I am glad I did.**

 **Kuroyuki no Ryu... Thank you! My friend has said the same thing about other stories I write. I'm fairly decent at telling Spooky stories as well so just be thankful this site doesn't support audio. Also no promises!**

 **For everyone else who reviewed... Your tears and sobs have been heard and I will admit shedding a tear myself when initially writing Requiem. Also here in a few weeks you might be able to listen to it on youtube with me reading it out loud! That will really break your heart.**

 **Between akuma attacks and the stresses of everyday life Chat starts to see who the real person is behind a girl named Marinette.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **The Cats Shield**

 **(Monday)**

"Marinette you're going to be late!" Sabine yelled up the stairs.

Marinette jerked upright to promptly fall from her bed tangled in the blankets. Hearing the large crash her charge made Tiki opened her eyes and peered over the edge of the bed.

"Marinette are you ok?" she asked as Marinette looked at her watch.

"Late!" Marinette squealed as she leapt to her feet legs tangling in the blankets and nearly sending her head first down her ladder and into some of her furniture. She scrabbled at the drawers grabbing a shirt and yesterdays pants before yelling down the stairs "Coming mama!"

It was a Monday in its truest form and Marinette didn't know how she managed it but somehow she made it into class with a minute to spare. "I hate Mondays." Marinette panted as she collapsed into her seat breathing heavily as she tried to calm down from her frantic flight to school.

"Slept through your alarm again?" Alya asked and Marinette managed to nod as the teacher walked into the room.

"Ok class settle down." The teacher began as the bell rang and the door burst open. Wes a new boy to their class stumbled in the door dropping his books as he tripped. His bag burst on impact with the ground sending papers, pens, and his notebook sliding everywhere across the floor. As the rest of the class laughed and their teacher tried to regain control Marinette stood to grab a pencil off the floor that had rolled her way. She collected some papers on her way to the boy and knelt to hand him his stuff.

"T-thanks… he managed turning a bright red as he took the papers and pencil from her.

"No problem I trip all the time." Marinette answered with a smile "Your name is Wes right?"

The boy nodded and looked up causing Marinette to turn as well. Adrien stood practically at her back a book in hand and Marinette felt herself turn bright red as she tried to stand to move out of the way. Her feet betrayed her and she tilted nearly losing her balance when a strong arm went about her waist keeping her from hitting the floor. Realizing there was only one person who's arm it could be Marinette felt her heart speed up.

"Easy there Marinette we don't want two people on the floor." Adrien said and once she managed to get her feet under her properly he released her.

"Uh t-thanks, scared uh um." Marinette barely managed and Adrien withheld a chuckle seeing her face swiftly darken with a blush. For a moment the classes laughter seemed to fade and silence filled the space as she looked up into his eyes. They were a stunning sky blue and Adrien felt his heart stutter.

"Um." Wes said from his position on the floor breaking into the moment and Adrien looked down realizing he held the boys book still in his hand.

"Oh right sorry about that." Adrien said handing Wes his book

"Adrikins You don't have to help that commoner. Just let Marinette do it since she seems to enjoy it so much." Chloe said and Marinette whirled on her as Wes flushed a deep red.

"Do you have to be such a snob?" Marinette demanded causing Chloe to roll her eyes.

"Y-yeah this isn't the middle ages!" Wes said his voice just the slightest bit too loud.

Chloe gaped at him as titers were heard through the room. "Excuse me?" she demanded

Wes stood shaking like a leaf. "You heard me. I-I've only been here a little while and you are ridiculously cruel to others."

"Hear, hear!" Alya cried and several other classmates joined her exclamation.

Chloes hand flew to her chest "How dare you speak to me in such a way! Do you know who my father is?!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "We all know who he is. In fact you never shut up about who he is."

Chloes jaw dropped and even Adrien looked a bit surprised.

"Yeah I'm not afraid of you!" Wes cried and finally the teacher stepped in.

"That's enough all of you. Class started five minutes ago. Wes please pick up the rest of your things and all of you go back to your seats." The teacher snapped

Chloe huffed the look on her face telling everyone that this little confrontation was by no means over. Wes gathered the rest of his things as Marinette and Adrien went back to their seats and the class settled down once more. Once Wes claimed his seat in the back class began in earnest with Alya interrupting Marinettes concentration every so often as they secretly passed notes. The day passed fairly quickly and at lunch Wes tracked Marinette down to where she was sitting with Alya, Nino, and Adrien. The four friends stared up at him expectantly having long since gone silent as they waited to hear him out. Wes stood nervously shifting as he tried to decide what to say.

"I'm new and I… uh am part of… what I mean is I joined the acting club. They are making the costumes and a-after school I was hoping if maybe you could lend some expertise?" Wes asked looking flustered and eyeing Marinette specifically.

At Wes question Adrien felt a strange sense of annoyance pass through him. Wes was addressing the entire group in politeness but in truth he was really only asking Marinette. For some reason that Adrien couldn't quite fathom the thought of Marinette hanging out with Wes alone annoyed him. Before he could think too much into it he let a pleasant smile slip onto his face especially when he realized the others hadn't said anything yet either.

"That actually sounds interesting. Usually we only get to see the finished products on stage. Seeing the costumes in the design phase sounds pretty cool." Adrien answered casually before anyone else had the chance.

Wes looked at him in surprise and perhaps a bit on the disappointed side but that quickly changed when Marinette piped up "I've always wanted to check out the costumes as they are designed. If I can help I would love to!"

Alya and Nino were unfortunetly busy with their own stuff even though Alya wanted to check it out herself. Wes offered to show her another day and Alya was happy to accept although Nino decided to tag along when she went to check it out as well. Today though, it ended up being just Adrien and Marinette meeting up once school got out for the day. The three of them met up outside the studio where all the plays and props were stored and Wes let them in then introduced them to the others. Everyone was really friendly and they tried to convince Adrien to come join the acting troop since he already had experience with modeling. Adrien politely declined since what little free time he had was taken up by other activities but he still had fun as he helped with painting some props and being used as a mannequin for costumes. To his amusement Adrien also got to see a whole different side to Marinette. Usually she was shy around him unless Alya and Nino were there with them and even then she could usually only manage a stutter or two for him. However in a large group like this she was more distracted talking to him without even realizing it and Adrien found that he really enjoyed her wit. They spent almost an hour hanging out helping with odd jobs until Adrien was pulled away to help with something else.

Adrien had been pressed into acting as a model since the person who would be wearing the costume he was in wasn't able to attend that day. After putting the costume on he was surprised to find himself standing before Marinette. Apparently Marinette had agreed to help make some adjustments and add some much needed design touches since she had the time. So far everyone had loved the quick design fixes she had made and they were begging her to join the little troup at least part time so she could help out. Marinette had laughingly agreed as long as it didn't interfere with everything else she did. Now though standing before Adrien Marinette was nervous. She had a job to do though so Marinette swallowed a little hard and got to work trying to forget that she was touching her crush as she moved around him. The moment she put the first pin in, Adrien sensed the change and it made him smile. Here Marinette was in her element and as soon as she started pinning the costume he was wearing it was as if she had forgotten about him completely.

"You really like designing and sewing huh?" Adrien asked causing Marinette to jump and look up with a squeak.

"Uh yep its clothes and fun. Uh… I mean..." she stuttered and taking pity on her Adrien put a hand on her shoulder freezing her in place.

With a smile he said in the gentlest voice possible. "Take a deep breath Marinette."

She did a furious blush covering her cheeks and looked down at the pins in her hands. A long moment of silence passed between them but then she slipped out from under his palm to move once more circling around behind him so that she could pin a hem up. "I really enjoy making clothes and designing them. I want to be a real fashion designer someday." Marinette finally said and Adrien felt something warm melt in his chest when she was able to speak without a single stutter.

"Well I would be happy to model your clothes if you would like. I've seen some of the designs you have done and ouch!" Adrien yelped as a pin slipped jabbing him a little in the side and Marinette sprang back away from him.

"Sorry! Sorry. I-I didn't… You surprised…" Marinette cried the mortified look on her face causing him to burst out laughing.

The other students still there came over to see what the commotion was about and somewhere in the confusion Marinette managed to sneak off since she was practically done anyways. Wes approached him as another student helped him out of the pin filled outfit.

"I got that." Wes said taking the outfit from Adrien and handing him his over shirt.

As the other student walked away Wes shifted nervously. He had seen the way Marinette looked at Adrien, the way she had run off, and now his curiosity was practically killing him.

"Is Marinette dating anyone?" Wes asked as Adrien took the shirt from his hand looking around hoping to spot the twin tailed girl.

Adrien paused in his search his face dissolving into a frown. "I don't think so. Actually no I am pretty sure she isn't."

"Do you like Marinette?" Wes blurted causing Adrien to jump

"Uh she's a good friend of mine, of course I like her." Adrien replied feeling his face heat up.

Wes shook his head "No I mean-" A loud boom cut him off followed by a siren and everyone froze. The sirens were new and part of a system he and Ladybug were working on with the mayor. Basically Paris was split into several sectors and sirens were installed in each sector with a different sound. Depending on the sound Chat and Ladybug could tell where the akuma attack was taking place and get there far quicker. It made their response time even faster plus it allowed civilians a way to tell if their area was safe or if they needed to take cover. So far the system was working extremely well.

"Akuma attack?" one person asked and the others shrugged. The boom hadn't sounded all that close and the school sirens were not going off so for now at least they were safe.

"What's an akuma?" Wes asked somewhat clueless as the new guy and Adrien slipped away unnoticed as one of the other students filled him in. Ducking into an empty class room he swiftly transformed then took off across the roof tops.

Thankfully school was over and seeing as Adrien had nowhere to be and couldn't find Marinette he was glad for the distraction. Chat didn't know how long the akuma attack had been going on but since the siren had just gone off it couldn't have been that long. Chat just sincerely hoped that Ladybug wasn't fighting on her own again. To his relief he was the first on the scene for once because Ladybug showed up right as he came to the edge of a roof less than two blocks away from the school. She stood on the chimney just above him the brave unruffled look she wore sending a pulse of giddy joy through him

"Ah My Lady what a purrfact afternoon we are having. The sun is shining, akuma are attacking, and ack!" Chat cried as she threw her yoyo at him and yanked him up as what appeared to be a fire hydrant crashed into the spot where he had been.

"Less flirting and more working Chat Noir!" Ladybug scolded good naturedly as she threw them both sideways avoiding the next missile with ease.

The yoyo released him and Chat stumbled to a halt arms pin wheeling at the edge of the roof. "I always have time to flirt with you My Lady… wait is that a minotaur?" he cried looking over his shoulder at the furry thing in the street. Twisting around and dropping into a crouch Chat got a good look at the akuma for the first time.

The person was bulked up several times more than any normal human and was entirely covered with dark black fur. Horns adorned its head and its face was bull like complete with a ring in its nose. The ring they both noticed was purple.

"The akuma is in the ring! Lets get it Chat!" Ladybug cried wasting no time as she leapt into battle.

Chat grinned as he leapt into action with her. "You know what they say My Lady. If you like it then you should put a ring on it!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes "Just distract it you silly cat!"

Chat laughed and did as she asked. He was honestly surprised though at how little time it took for them to defeat this akuma. His Cataclysm wasn't even needed and her Lucky Charm ended up being a red polka dotted cape that she wielded like an expert matador. One well-placed extension of his baton was all that was needed and the ring was literally ripped from the Minotaurs nose just before it crashed headlong into the wall. Ladybug purified the akuma and after the congratulatory fist bump she took off once more to disappear into obscurity. Chat sighed as he went off on his own way only to remember halfway home that he had forgotten his bag at school. With another sigh and a glance at the setting sun he headed back to school and untransformed letting Plagg eat some cheese as he decided what he wanted to take home with him. Once Plagg was full he transformed into Chat once more and took to the rooftops again. He was a block away from the school when he heard the furious cry of "Leave her alone!"

The voice made him skid to a halt in his tracks. That voice, that tone had sounded exactly like Ladybug.

"And what are you going to do about it little girl?" a hard male voice demanded

Chat let out a snarl and turned to where he heard the voices sprinting as fast as he could.

"Kid what are you doing?" Plagg demanded

"Someone needs help what do you think I am doing?" Chat replied leaping to the next roof over. Plagg grumbled and Chat hoped he was close.

"Run lady!" Ladybugs voice snapped again from the alley just ahead and then the sound of flesh meeting flesh was heard.

A woman bolted out of the alley just in front of him and Chat leaped to the street startling the woman so that she screamed stumbling back into the wall. Chat recoiled hands flying up as he took a step back.

"Its ok! I'm not going to hurt you!" Chat yelped as the woman took a breath

Recognition instantly flashed across her features at the sound of his voice and she pointed down the alley "They will hurt her! Save her!" she cried

Chat nodded then darted past her coming around the alley entrance as the woman ran away and froze his jaw practically hitting the ground.

Ladybug was not in the alley in fact it wasn't even a strong bruiser kind of person. Instead sweet little Marinette stood there squaring off against a man twice her size. A second man was already on the ground looking fairly unconscious and a bag full of what looked like groceries sat near where Chat stood.

"I'm gonna mess you up for that little brat." The man snarled wiping a hand across his jaw and Marinette dropped into a fighting crouch.

"Bring it on slowpoke." Marinette shot back.

Before Chat could even think of stepping in the man lunged and Marinette melted to the side popping up from her crouch to crack an elbow into the mans ribs hard enough that Chat winced as the man went white. The blow clearly knocked the air out of his chest as well as unbalanced him and in the next second she had swept the legs out from under him sending him crashing face first into the rough ground. Marinette jumped back, turned, and ran right at Chat almost running him over since she didn't see him in the encroaching darkness.

"Princess?!" Chat exclaimed finally managing to find his voice then in a blur of movement he found himself against the alley wall her fist inches from his face.

"Chat?!" Marinette exclaimed pulling back looking both confused and worried "What are you doing here?"

Gently Chat pushed her fist down looking her over for any injuries. "I think I should be asking you that question princess. What are you doing brawling in the streets in the evening? Paw-lease tell me this isn't something you do every night?!"

Marinette rolled her eyes and flushed backing off a step "They were going to rob that woman and I called the cops but they were not going to arrive in time so I stepped in."

Chat snorted in disbelief at the crazy situation he had found himself in. He had just witnessed Marinette… shy, sweet, adorable Marinette take down a full grown man twice her size with a single hit. Not to mention she almost took him out as well although he told himself he would have been able to stop her before the blow struck. Either way he was thankful she had stopped before he had reacted. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what he had just seen but he wanted to make sure she was safe first. "Get your bag Princess we are leaving."

"I don't know who you think you are little girl but you ain't goin nowhere…" The man in the alley managed as he got to his feet cursing.

* * *

 **OOOH Fan art Alert! Check out this picture from Duet! kezartpad tumblr com/post/143593728257/grrrrrrr-i-accidentally-deleted-the-original-post**

 **Put periods where the spaces are.**


	37. The Cats Shield (Part 2)

**Megacon was AWESOME! I spied a few Ladybugs and Chat Noirs too! It did my heart good to see them. Whew… Sorry about the late post though it was a busy four days and it was my friends birthday. But now I am back and this chapter is extra long! Also Virtual Reality is real and is amazing to play in. In other news… I have officially recorded all but two of my Miraculous Ladybug Stories that I have posted here in Cats Closet. So sometime soon you will be able to listen to me reading them! The longer stories are all 1hr+ while the one shots range from 10-30min. Let me know if you guys are interested and I'll keep you posted!**

 **Avatar NIX... It gets better and no tragedy in this one so hold on tight!**

 **silverheartlugia2000... I have seen that theory too!**

 **Q-A the Authoress... LOL Glad you caught that! I head the song on the radio as I was writing that part and it just felt like fate.**

 **Kuroyuki no Ryu... Thank you! Also I don't know if Akuma are something he would know about. I mean we hear about news from all over the world all the time but depending on where you are from the facts get twisted and stuff. Like once when I was in japan and a news report was talking about giant killer lizards running around the everglades. Turns out they were talking about Alligators.**

 **NitenGale... It was my friends fault! They wanted something tragic and that popped out! Also yes I was having a bad week when I wrote that.**

 **Between akuma attacks and the stresses of everyday life Chat starts to see who the real person is behind a girl named Marinette.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **The Cats Shield (Part 2)**

 **(Monday)**

Marinette went stiff and turned back to face the man her hands balling up in preparation of another beat down. It was then that Chat noticed the scrapes on her knuckles and a kind of cold fury washed through him. He fought crazy akumasized people almost on a daily basis these days and he as well as Ladybug got hurt all the time. It was hard to stomach seeing Ladybug get hurt but he had accepted long ago that it was simply a hazard of the job they did. All he could do is protect her from the worst attacks or the attacks she didn't see coming. However he knew that those people, no matter the damage and pain they inflicted they were never really in control. Plus he could see the horror on the peoples faces once they were de-akumasized and they witnessed the anguish they wrought. Those people were never to blame but this man in this alley, he was in control and that really pissed Chat off. Taking a deep breath so he wouldn't attack straight out Chat slinked around Marinette, pulled his baton out, and got into what could only be described as a hunting stance. The man took a single unsteady step forward then froze as Chat let out a snarl that even had the hairs on Marinettes neck standing up.

"You know who I am." Chat growled his voice low and menacing. "You see how well I deal with monsters do you really think I will have any trouble dealing with you?"

The man paled, slowly raising his hands as his partner came around with a groan. Close by Chat could hear the tell tail sound of sirens and could also make out the still frantic woman's voice as she led the police to their position. Figuring Marinette really didn't want to be filling out any kind of police report Chat glanced back to see her bag in hand watching the alley entrance looking more than a little nervous. He was a little surprised since he hadn't even heard her move and mentally he chalked up yet another thing he hadn't known about Marinette, once more wishing to get to know her better.

"Stay here. If you try and leave I will stop you and lets just say that humans are far more breakable than akuma." Chat snarled pointing his staff at the mugger making the man flinch then lower himself to the ground. Clearly this mugger wasn't as dumb as he looked and didn't feel the need to test how bad his luck could get that night.

"Chat, I think you have scared him enough." Marinette whispered a touch of worry in her tone as her hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Rising from his crouch and still keeping one eye on the men before him Chat glanced at Marinette hoping he hadn't scared her. Marinette didn't look scared she simply looked worried about him of all things. A small grin flickered across his lips and he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Hang on princess." He whispered then elongated his staff sending them straight up to roof level and eliciting a squeak from her. Setting her down as gently as possible he made sure she was in a safe flat spot on the rooftop then slunk back to the edge of the roof to make sure the men didn't try to run. They didn't even try, especially when the one guy looked up only to find Chats very green glowing eyes shining down out of the darkness. The cops finally arrived, handcuffed the two bruisers, and led them off while Chat let a breath whoosh out happy he hadn't needed to interfere. Turning to face Marinette and wondering if she was ok since she had been so quiet he nearly fell off the roof in shock. She had moved from his nice safe flat spot and was sitting on a pipe legs swinging merrily looking about her with interest. The fact that her legs were swinging free over a 20 foot drop or so didn't seem to faze her in the least but the sight nearly gave him a heart attack.

"What are you doing?!" he squeaked rushing over to the edge of the roof. He wanted to reach out and yank her to safety but he didn't want to fall off the roof himself or knock her off by trying to grab her. Instead he settled for hopping nervously from foot to foot as he yelped "Get back on the roof!"

Marinette turned so she was facing him and blinked, a bemused expression growing on her features. "I am on the roof." She pointed out waving a hand at the pipe she sat on.

Chat felt himself pale as he gaped at her and Marinette let out a sigh at his fretting then pushed herself up to her feet. With a small turn Marinette slid down off the pipe hopping the two foot gap with a well-placed step and landing to the side of him.

"You…you…" Chat stuttered his hands reaching for her yet never actually touching her.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him a small smirk flitting across her lips. "I hang out on my rooftop all the time. Surely you didn't think I was scared of heights?"

Chat raised his hands to his hair forcing himself to take several deep breaths as she walked back to where her bag of groceries was. His mind was blown. Officially totally blown and he was shocked that the girl before his was the same one that constantly tripped over her own two feet on an even flat surface. Ruefully he wondered what other surprises her small form held.

"Do you take out bruisers in alleys all the time too?" He asked finally lowering his arms back to his sides.

Marinette flinched as she scooped her groceries up off the ground and turned back to him. "Um well no…" she managed looking embarrassed "I mean my mom taught me how to fight and I am pretty decent even though I am clumsy. I just cant stand to watch someone get hurt when I can help stop it and I… I just…" her voice stuttered to a halt as her eyes met his and Chat sighed

"I… understand princess but lets leave the saving people to the cops or Ladybug and I ok?" Chat asked as Marinette rolled her eyes. "I am your cat in shining leather and I think you have been through enough for tonight. May I escort you home?"

Marinette waved a hand about to decline his offer when she realized he wasn't really asking. "You're going to follow me no matter what I say aren't you."

Chat nodded a serious look on his face. "Basically"

"Ugh but you know I can take care of myself so why?" Marinette demanded compete with a foot stomp.

Chats lips quirked at her adorable display of frustration. "Because it's my job and Ladybug would skin my hide of she knew I let you walk off alone after that mess." He answered jabbing a thumb at the alley behind them.

Marinette huffed rubbing at her temple with a free hand. He was right. If she found out he let someone walk away from a situation like she had gotten herself into without making sure they made it home ok she would be upset. Even with her knowledge and strength as Ladybug Marinette had put herself into a very dangerous situation. It didn't matter that she could and had handled the situation or that Chat didn't know she really was Ladybug. She was going to have to pay the price of her recklessness so in other words she had lost this battle.

"Fine you can take me home." Marinette muttered looking resigned

Chat grinned and in the next second Marinette let out a squeal as he scooped her up into his arms before launching them into the sky.

"What are you doing you crazy cat?!" Marinette cried as they cleared a space that made her heart drop.

Chat spared a glance at her "Taking you home!" he answered a sly grin crossing his face.

Once more Marinette realized she had lost and shifted slightly in his arms "You could have at least warned me."

Chat laughed outright the sound rumbling deep within his chest. "You would have said no!"

Marinette lips quirked as she tried not to smile then gently smacked a hand against his chest as they cleared yet another gap in rooftops. "I said you could walk me home not carry me! Besides I went out through my front door. If I renter through my roof I will have some explaining to do."

Chat slowed as he thought about what she said. "You don't want them to know I brought you home?" He asked feeling odd as his heart sank into his boots. "Or you don't want them to see me?"

Marinette snorted "Neither, I don't want my parents to know I fought two bruiser guys in some back alley. It doesn't matter that I won or that I called the cops beforehand. My mom taught me to fight so that I could defend myself and she doesn't like it when I get into fights regardless of the circumstances."

Chat was silent for the rest of the trip and Marinette allowed it figuring he needed a moment to digest her words. Marinette sighed relaxing into his hold as he came to a stop on a roof directly across from her home and decided it was time to break his unusual silence. "You can come in as long as you don't mention the fight if you would like. My parents would like you and you must be hungry since its evening."

Chat dropped her he was so startled and she clung to him her feet hitting the roof as he managed to keep a grip around her torso at the last second. "I…I um… really?" he asked hoping he didn't look desperate.

Marinette bit back the sharp retort she had for dropping her so suddenly. The look in his eyes was practically desperate, lonely, and hungry all at once. Longing she realized and swallowing the sudden lump in her throat she nodded. "If you don't have anywhere else to be, come eat with us. Just first get me down from here without dropping me again."

Chat nodded eagerly. He didn't have anyone waiting for him at home and lifting her into his arms once more he made his way down to street level before setting her gently on her feet.

Following her to her front door he took her heavier bag of groceries with a smile and opened the door to her house. Marinette frowned a little at him but his smile never faltered and with a shrug she went inside calling out "Mama Papa I'm back and I brought someone home with me! I hope you don't mind having an extra!"

Chat allowed the door to close behind him and almost warily trailed after Marinette up the stairs. He had been in the house before with Ladybug and he had seen firsthand that her parents were kind accommodating people. However having a person just randomly show up to eat might not be the best test of such things. If such a thing happened at his home there would be repercussions which would most likely result in said person being thrown back out into the street. So it was with a bit of trepidation that he came around the edge of the wall pausing for a moment even as Marinette walked inside.

"Oh good you got the peas and garlic butter." Sabine called taking the bag from her daughters hands. "Where is your friend?"

Marinette glanced behind her and after a moment saw Chat still huddled by the door looking nervous. "You can come in mama won't bite Chat."

"Chat?" Sabine queried then spotted the hero by the door. A smile bloomed across her face and she came around the counter arms opening wide. "Chat dear how are you doing? I haven't seen you since you helped my daughters classmate!"

Chat blinked wide eyed as Sabine was on him in moments wrapping him in a hug that left him breathless and made his eyes water with held in emotions. The warmth of her hug enveloped him to his core as Chat took a deep breath filling his lungs with the sweet scent of bread, sugar, and flowers that Sabine seemed to wear like a perfume. Sabine pulled back pressing her hands to either side of his face as she gave him a once over.

"No injuries but I think you may have grown since we last met. Are you going to stay for dinner?" She asked leaving Chat feeling slightly shell shocked.

Marinette realized Chat didn't know how to answer and it was obvious he wasn't used to affection in the way her parents gave it. "Chat was nice enough to walk me home so I wanted to feed him some dinner before he wandered off again."

Chat blinked then flushed as Sabine grabbed took his arm and after taking his bag of groceries, pulled him into the room to Marinettes intensifying smile.

"Wonderful! We can always use another hand and with your father finishing up in the bakery Chat can reach all the high things for us!" Sabine chirped as she released his arm by Marinette and moved back behind the counter.

Marinette snickered at the stunned look on Chats face especially since he hadn't managed to find his voice yet. It was actually really cute. She was used to him being a suave flirt that rarely shut up. It was nice to see him shocked into silence for once.

They quickly realized as they put Chat to work that he was not a cook. He couldn't mold anything due to his gloves (his claws poked holes in the pastries), he was bad at timing when to flip the tortias, and in fact it quickly became apparent that he had a talent for burning even water. Sabine laughed at his mishaps and made him hold the bowls or sent him to fetch things for her instead as Marinette took his place cooking. The thing was though Chat didn't mind. He was ecstatic at the experience of helping them cook even if he had no clue as to what he was doing. They didn't mind his mistakes or his fumbling and if he were being honest this was the first time he'd had this much fun in a while. Plagg was mostly silent the entire time although he demanded that Chat bring home some of the cheese bread they were making.

"I didn't know we adopted a kitten!" Toms voice boomed from behind them and Chat yelped jumping into the air while dropping the bowl he had just fetched from the cabinet.

It clattered to the ground as Chat turned ears flat and shoulders hunched looking up into Tom merry eyes.

"Hello kitten haven't seen you since that one animal thing came after that kid." Tom said his voice a little softer as he realized he had startled Chat.

Chat nodded unsure of what to say and Tom smiled then tousled Chats hair. "Well then it would seem you have grown a bit since then unlike my tiny fairy daughter."

"Papaaaaa…." Marinette complained looking up from the dough she was rolling out.

Tom chuckled and in a not so quiet whisper said "She actually doesn't mind being called a fairy. She just likes to complain."

Chat snickered "I call her princess."

Tom roared with laughter slapping a hand to Chats back making him nearly stumble forwards. "Atta boy! Do they have you fetching all the implements they can't reach?"

Chat nodded and bent to pick the bowl up off the ground. Tom took it from him and guided Chat to the sink.

"They seem to have the cooking handled. Let start cleaning up so we don't have a giant mess at the end." Tom said brightly as he flipped the water on and rinsed the bowl off that had hit the floor. Once clean he handed the bowl to Chat who ran it over to Sabine before returning to Toms side to dry off the dishes he handed out. Once a few were clean and dry Chat raced around the kitchen putting the items away as Tom told him where they went. In between dishes, Sabine and Marinette sometimes requesting an item or a spice, and Marinette needing Chat to hold a spoon steady as she fixed a pastry chat found himself blending in with the small family before him. It was fun. Far more fun than he ever had in the evenings and he didn't even think about the time. Dinner took an hour to prepare then cook and when it was ready Chat was thoroughly warm as well as starving.

"Alright who's hungry?" Tom called as he pulled out the golden brown pastries from the oven. The smell that wafted from them was heavenly and Chat drifted forwards. Marinette hands on his arm stopped him and he glanced at her a sheepish grin crossing his face.

"The pan is hot let papa get them off then we will get started." Marinette said her eyes sparkling with mirth.

Chat was eager to get started. He had helped cook this meal (kinda) and it was an amazingly smelling Mexican style meal (sorta). In any case it was food that for the most part he wasn't allowed to have on a normal basis and that made him even more eager to try everything he hadn't helped burn.

"Make sure you grab some of that cheese bread." Plagg grumbled in the back of Chats mind and Plagg wasn't surprised when Chat didn't answer. In truth Plagg was happy for his kitten. It was rare that the boy was shown any kind of affection and the twin tailed bakers kid seemed more than happy to share the warmth of her home with his lonely kitten. That alone was sweet but he also sensed that there was something more to the bakers daughter, not that he would ever tell.

Chat tried everything they had made and in the end he lay sprawled on Marinettes chase in her room belly stuffed to its absolute max with a small doggy bag near his head on the floor. "I'm soooo full…" Chat purred stretching a little before going boneless once more.

Marinette snickered dropping to her knees by his head and poked his cheek. "Great I knew I shouldn't have fed you next you're going to want a sleeping place to nap in."

Chat felt a lazy smile slip onto his face as he pretended to nip at her finger. "Mmmm I could go for a nap." He said wiggling a little so his head pressed against her knees.

Marinette rolled her eyes and booped his nose "No nipping bad kitty."

Chat pouted then smiled again as she ruffled his hair. "Thanks for helping us clean up and fetching what mama and I needed. It was a big help."

"Any time princess" Chat purred arching into the touch. "I never get to do stuff like this at my house so anytime you need help I'm your cat."

Marinette frowned at his words but she didn't press for answers like she wanted to. His life behind the mask was his private business and as his partner it was her duty to respect his privacy. She was happy that she could do something for him though even if it was only feeding him dinner. Instead of questioning him Marinette slipped her fingers through Chats silky hair and smiled as he began to purr in earnest. Somehow he ended up halfway sprawled across her lap eyes closed and a rumbling purr oozing out of him as her hand stroked across his head and down his back. Chat was so comfortable and warm like this, he felt safe. Safe in the lap of his princess in a home that smelled of cookies and he didn't even remember falling asleep.

He woke up wrapped in a blanket that smelled like cookies and curled into a ball against the softest pillows he had ever imagined. Slowly he uncurled himself realizing that he was shrouded in darkness and he wasn't transformed. Jerking upright Adrien barely withheld a yelp of surprised worry as he took in Marinettes dark room. He could hear nothing but normal house sounds and he realized it was super early in the morning.

"They covered you up so they didn't see you detransform. You're lucky twin tails isn't a curious kitten otherwise your cover would be blown." Plagg whispered from the darkness and a moment later he flew out from under some of the blankets.

"Marinette just let me sleep?" Adrien asked a bit confused and awed by her.

Plagg grumbled "Well she did try and wake you but she couldn't so she covered you up and told her parents you were sleeping here for a bit but that you would probably be gone by morning."

Adrien gave a small groan and scrubbed at his face. "Great she probably thinks I'm some freeloading freak or something."

Plagg gave a sigh of his own and decided to be nice for once. "Actually she thinks you are cute sleeping and she was worried about your health."

"She thinks I'm cute?" Adrien asked a small smile lifting his lips.

"Yes and like me she called you a stupid kitten now can we please go? I want some proper cheese and you have school later."

Adrien glanced down at Plagg a bit surprised by the kwamis words. "Uh sure but since when are you responsible?"

"Since a bug decided to annoy me." Plagg grumbled too low for Adrien to hear. Then noticing his questioning look he sighed. "I just want my Cheese and some more sleep."

Seeming to realize he wasn't going to get any answers out of his Kwami Adrien relented. "Alright Plagg. Claws Out!" Before he left Chat wrote a brief note for Marinette saying thanks then grabbed the suspiciously lighter bag Marinettes parents had made for him. Slipping out Marinette window was easy and he made his way home hoping no one had noticed his absence. Detransforming in his room Adrien plugged in his phone and was happy to find that no one had missed his absence at all. By the time he took a shower and changed into pajamas he was actually a bit sleepy again and once Adrien set his alarm he collapsed into his bed falling back to sleep almost instantly.


	38. The Cats Shield (Part 3)

**So... I know this isn't something anyone wants to hear but after this story and the next one-shot I have planned I'm probably going to be taking a break. I got my work schedule for the rest of June and it's going to be awful and I know I won't be able to create quality stories for you all to enjoy if I try to write and do all that life expects of me. It will give me time to flesh out a few ideas and other things that I am working on however so huzza to that at least. Also if I run a little behind on posting the rest of this story that's why.**

 **Avatar NIX... More cuteness and awkward moments!**

 **fangirloverload56... You are correct when talking about the tensile strength of spider silk. Its one of the strongest things we know of organically. Hence the reason why Ladybug and Chat couldn't simply pull free from the spider webs strands. Instead they both had to slice there way free in each instance. Ladybug used her yoyo to slice through the spider webs which is a totally different thing altogether. Plus the yoyo is magic and in the show we have seen her slice through steel with it. Basically you can cut through spider silk.**

 **The-Unnamed-Artist... Yes it is bittersweet but no one seems to notice his absences much in the show either.**

 **Kuroyuki no Ryu, marissamtz03 ...Ill never tell... but maybe you will find out if you read on?**

 **Between akuma attacks and the stresses of everyday life Chat starts to see who the real person is behind a girl named Marinette.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **The Cats Shield (Part 3)**

 **(Tuesday)**

An alarm that was set far too early startled him awake and Adrien groaned as he sat up in his bed. He had been having a pleasant dream although as he stopped to think on it he found he couldn't remember exactly what it had been about. A lingering scent of cookies in his mind made him think of Marinette though and he smiled as he slapped the alarm into silence. Glancing at the time he realized his alarm had gone off almost an hour earlier than it was supposed to. With a shrug Adrien re set it then stretched back out across his bed burrowing his face into his pillows figuring he could get a little more sleep before having to get up. Relaxing once more Adrien let his mind drift off until Plagg dug his tiny but sharp claws into him.

"OUCH! Plagg what the hell?!" Adrien snapped shooting upright and turning to face his kwami.

Plaggs tail twitched and his little paws were crossed as he floated before his chosen. "You never got me cheese last night and I want some more cheese bread as payment."

Adrien growled under his breath even as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah, yeah, fine but… wait… did you set my alarm?"

Plagg nodded then dodged Adriens pillow as it flew at him. "I didn't think you would want to be questioned as to why you had food from an outside source since I assume you want to eat the leftovers for breakfast?"

Adrien blinked and looked at the doggy bag Marinette parents had given him. He had wanted to eat the leftovers for breakfast and he couldn't exactly heat up the food in front of the staff. For many people it might seem odd but he hated the protein shake, bland eggs, and rye toast he was forced to eat every morning.

"Fine." Adrien conceded getting up off the bed "But you could have warned me last night or something."

Plagg snickered "Where is the fun in that?"

Adrien snuck into the kitchen and found he was up early enough that he beat the chef that usually prepared his meals. After heating up his food then grabbing Plagg his precious cheese, he left a note telling the chef breakfast wasn't needed and neither was lunch. Adrien just hoped that the chef wouldn't alert his father to the missed meals since the chef sometimes seemed sympathetic towards Adriens diet. Skipping meals wasn't something Adrien could get away with very often but it was nice when he could. The taco pastries were amazing heated up and so was the tiny piece of cheese bread his gluttonous kwami left him. All too soon his real alarm went off and Adrien got ready for school slipping out of the house before the gorilla could seek him out to drive him there. Arriving at the school early Adrien relished the calm atmosphere the building had as sleepy students filed in looking unprepared for the day. Having already gotten his school bag ready for his first few classes Adrien headed over towards the classroom only to freeze as a shrill voice caught his attention.

"...don't know who you think you are asking someone as prestigious as Adrien for help but you need to learn your place." Chloe snarked and Adrien groaned heading in the direction of her voice. Briefly he wondered who she had cornered this time then decided it didn't matter since it was far too early in the day for her to be causing akumas.

"I didn't ask him. I was asking for Marinettes help and he practically invited himself." A boys voice answered a bit wobbly and Adrien recognized Wes's voice easily. Grinding his teeth Adrien hurried forward really not liking the situation especially after yesterday morning.

"Tch…" Chloe spat "Like I care for your excuses, you stupid newbies should mind your place. This is an elite school and…"

"And everyone who is here belongs here Chloe." Adrien snapped coming around the wall.

Chloe spun around surprised and poor Wes looked relieved at his sudden arrival. Adrien felt for him. Usually it was Marinette who caught the worst of Chloes attitude but for the most part Marinette could handle herself and Alya was always happy to back her up. It was probably because Wes was new and didn't back down when she snapped at him the first time. However like Marinette, Wes seemed to bring out the worst in Chloe.

"Adrikins! You're here early!" Chloe purred moved towards him even as Wes wiped a slightly disgusted look from his face.

Adrien sighed as she threw her arms around him with a happy squeal. "Chlo, it's too early to be causing a scene. Why are you picking on Wes?"

Chloe pulled away briefly her nose scrunching up. "He is being a nuisance and he needs to learn his place."

Adrien wanted to pull his hair out even as his eyes met Wes's and the boy flashed him a smile that to all other would seem real but one Adrien recognized as a fake almost instantly. Adrien wanted to apologize for Chloe's behavior, hell he wanted her to apologize for her behavior but he knew it would never happen. Chloe was a force all her own to be reckoned with and in her eyes she was never in the wrong. That thought brought a slice of anger surging through Adriens blood since his father acted much the same way and all at once Adrien decided he'd had enough. Reminding himself to be gentle he pulled Chloe off him.

"Chloe quit picking on people. Wes hasn't done anything to you and you have been extremely rude to him from the first day he has been in our class."

Chloe pouted as Adrien took a step away from her and towards Wes.

"I'm sorry about Chloe, she is having a bad week since Sabrina is sick right now." Adrien said softly as he approached the boy.

Wes shrugged even though the look in his eyes told Adrien he was still miffed by Chloe. "It's alright I suppose but I would rather this stop happening."

Chloe huffed the glare she shot in his direction telling him this wasn't over. "Whatever." She sniped realizing she wasn't going to get her way and flounced off.

Adrien sighed one hand scratching at the back of his neck as Wes glared at the ground. "Are you ok Wes?"

With a shrug Wes shifted his school bag to his other shoulder. "It's not going to stop no matter what I say or do so sure I guess."

Adrien winced but didn't try to stop Wes as he brushed past him. It was obvious the boy didn't want his company but Adrien also didn't want to have to deal with an akuma this early in the morning. With a sigh Adrien decided to try cheering the other boy up somehow although he wasn't even sure how to begin going about it. In the next instant though he had his answer as Marinettes voice called "Morning Wes!"

She was early today for once in her life and Adrien felt his heart stutter at her voice. Darting around the corner Adrien froze as he saw Wes approaching Marinette the smile on his face a natural welcoming smile instead of the forced garbage he had flashed at Adrien.

"Morning Marinette! Are you well this morning?" Wes asked and although Adrien could feel the bubbles of jealousy start to pop inside of him, he decided to let Wes have a moment of peace with his princess. Marinette had a way with soothing moods and anything was better than an akuma even if he was taking up his princesses time. At that thought Adrien froze wondering were in the hell it had come from. Sure he enjoyed Marinettes company but when had he become so possessive of her? Besides he liked Ladybug and Marinette was allowed to have friends besides him, Nino, and Alya. The thought wouldn't leave him alone though and Adrien had to force himself to keep heading towards homeroom even as the sirens call of Marinettes laughter echoed out behind him.

In the end there was no other way to describe it. Adrien was grumpy. He'd been grumpy from the moment classes had begun and the only time he had even remotely lightened up was when Marinette had said good morning to him in her adorable halting way. When the class called for them to work in small groups of four Adrien managed to have a whole conversation with her. It had helped his grumpy mood tremendously but that class had ended two periods ago and on his way to his final class before lunch Adrien had spotted Wes trailing after Marinette like a lost puppy. Ears flushed and teeth gritted Adrien had forced himself to go to his last class not seeing Marinettes worried gaze light upon him. Class was boring allowing annoying thoughts to spin through his brain and it was to his great relief when the bell rang. His fellow classmates filed out swiftly and Adrien wondered what he should do for his lunch. He was about to ask Plaggs opinion in the now empty class room when a nervous voice cleared itself from the doorway. Head jerking up Adrien felt instantly better as he spied Marinette standing in the doorway.

"Hi… um hi… I just… are you ok?" Marinette managed even as she cringed.

Adrien suppressed a chuckle his irritation dissipating like fog in a sunrise. "I am now. Sorry Marinette I think I am just hungry."

Marinettes cheeks flushed bright pink unsure if he was better because it was lunch time or if it was because she was there. "Ah… well ok… I'm heading in lunch, I mean for lunch… I mean I'm going home for lunch."

Adrien sighed at the thought of all the wonderful leftovers he had helped make the night before. "Ah I forgot my lunch actually I don't know what…"

"You can eat lunch with me!" Marinette practically yelped cutting him off and making Adrien blink curiously. Marinette on the other hand as she realized what she had blurted out turned a darker red "I-I mean… y-you can eat el-elsewhere or…"

"I'd love to join you Marinette your family has some fantastic cooks." Adrien answered before she either retracted her offer or spontaneously combusted. Adrien wasn't sure he had ever seen a human change to that particular shade of red before.

"O-ok yes c-come on then…" Marinette managed before turning and wandering back out the door. Adrien joined her a moment later and out of the corner of his eye Adrien swore he saw Wes disappearing into a nearby class room. He put the thought out of his mind as the two of them left school with Marinette in the lead as she took him to her house.

Lunch was a slightly awkward fun affair and about halfway through Adrien discovered a way to make Marinette loosen up around him. All he had to do was make her laugh. He made it his mission to make her laugh all through lunch and through several rounds of gaming they squeezed in after they were done eating. Adrien even managed to win one of those matches with a well-placed giggle fit on Marinettes part. When her alarm went off and she sheepishly suggested heading back to school Adrien wanted to say absolutely not. Her home was just as friendly and welcoming as it had been the night before and he was becoming seriously addicted to the unique scent of baking, flowers, and warmth (if that even was a scent) that permeated her home. If he had been Chat, Adrien would have refused before curling himself around a pillow and burrowing into the soft couch. He marveled how everything in Marinettes house was soft. The floor, the blankets, the furniture, hell he wouldn't be surprised if the countertops were soft and as full as Adrien felt at the moment he was sure he could fall asleep on just about anything.

"Adrien? We really need to start heading back." Marinette said her voice holding a slight tremble but she hadn't stuttered.

Adrien beamed at her. "I know I was just marveling at how soft everything in your house is. It makes me want to take a nap."

Marinette giggled "Well if you want to take a nap later you can but for now we really ought to head back."

A blush streaked her cheeks as Adrien shot up. "Really? You don't mind me being here?"

"I love it when you're here." Marinette blurted out then turned fully red even as Adrien felt a blush start up in his own cheeks.

"Oh th-thank you." Adrien managed then they both jumped as her alarm went off a second time.

Instantly Marinette went into frantic mode as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"C-come on! We are going to be late if we don't run!" she managed then they were running and all Adrien could think about was the warm impression her hand had left on his.

They got to class with a few minutes to spare and everyone gave them a funny look as they walked in. Marinette blushed but Adrien expertly ignored the looks as he sat down and tried to catch his breath.

"Dude where were you during lunch?" Nino demanded asking his own version of the questions he could hear Alya rapid-firing at Marinette.

"I forgot my lunch and Marinette was nice enough to feed me. We were playing some video games and we kind of lost track of time." Adrien answered feeling his cheeks heat up a little and was glad the sprint back to school had already flushed his cheeks.

Ninos jaw dropped. "Duuude… You're so lucky! Her cooking is the best!"

Adrien smiled as the teacher walked in "Yes it is Marinette is amazing." He said softly and Nino snickered even as he lowered his voice.

"SO are you going to hang out with her after school?" he asked as their teacher began to write something on the front board.

For a brief second Adriens face brightened then just as quickly fell. "No I can't father has some shoot planned and I can't skip out."

"Bummer dude. I think she is going to help Wes with the costumes again." Nino muttered just as class started in earnest.

Adrien once more felt those bubbles of jealousy starting up and resolutely decided to ignore them. He was friends with Marinette and she was allowed to have friends besides him. He didn't own her or her affections and besides he liked Ladybug. What he felt towards Marinette was simple friendship and joy at being offered a warm happy place to stay. That though firmly stayed in his mind as classes went past in a blur and at the end of the day he found himself walking towards the front of the school with Marinette at his side. Alya and Nino were here too but Marinette was the important one.

"Hey Marinette!" Wes called as he spotted them and started to jog over.

Adrien felt a sour taste fill his mouth and offhand wondered if this is how his friends felt when Chloe constantly pounced on him.

"Hello Wes." Adrien called a friendly smile pinned to his face as the boy came over.

Wes actually returned the smile "Hey Adrien are you going to come help with the costumes again today?"

Instantly Adrien felt bad at his jealous thoughts towards the other boy. Wes was new and was trying to find his place in the school much like Adrien once had. It wasn't his fault that Marinette was one of the best designers ever or that for some reason Adriens instincts had decided to get all possessive over her.

"No" Adrien sighed a little miserably. "I can't. I have a shoot to go to and I can't skip. In fact there is my ride."

Wes nodded looking a little sorry for him. "Well maybe next time then. Are the rest of you guys coming? I know Alya wanted to get some pictures."

Alya nodded "Ill come for a few minutes but I've got some stuff to do as well later so I cant stay for long."

Nino simply shook his head. "No offence man but not interested. I'll catch you guys later. Adrien want me to walk you out?"

Adrien smiled at his friend "Sure man. Can I give you a ride home?"

The two boys walked out to the car side by side and Marinette watched with a touch of longing. She wanted to be the one walking out next to Adrien but she had promised to help Wes on the costumes again.

"Well shall we?" Wes asked and the two girls nodded following him to the studio.

Alya took her pictures and asked a few people in the club questions then for a while simply watched Marinette work. Marinette was glad for her friends presence. She didn't know how to explain it but she had a feeling that it would be more awkward without her there since Wes practically hadn't left her side since arriving.

After a while though Alyas phone beeped and she sighed climbing to her feet. "Sorry girl but I've got to go. Be careful walking home ok?"

Marinette nodded blushing slightly as she thought about the previous nights fiasco. "I will Alya. You be careful too since you have a far longer walk than I do."

Alya grinned at her and waved calling "See you tomorrow. Thanks for letting me check this place out Wes!"

Wes nodded with a smile unable to let go of the fabric he was pinning. "You're welcome! Come back any time."

Then Alya was out the door and with exception of Wes's other club mates they were alone. They worked in silence for several long minutes before Wes spoke up.

"Thank you again for helping out Marinette." Wes managed his voice cracking a little.

Marinette smiled at him "You're welcome Wes. I'll probably have to go in a little bit though because I have homework I've got to get done today."

"O-oh" Wes answered as he bit down on his lip wondering how to phrase his next question. "Do you like Adrien?"

Marinette jumped as she stabbed herself with the needle and yelped her finger flying to her mouth. Wes cringed mentally as Marinette turned red. "Ah Adrien?" Her voice was high. Too high but she couldn't seem to get it to stop squeaking. "I like him… um friends? I mean we are friends and I like him as such… I mean um… Do you like Adrien?"

Wes choked "I'm a guy."

"Oh! No not like that… I mean its would be ok if you did but I mean…" Marinette slapped a hand over her bright red face freezing in place.

Wes to his credit chuckled a little sadly. He could tell she liked Adrien far more than a friend but maybe he could change her mind. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Marinette. I just wanted to know because I was maybe hoping to ask you out on a date?"

Marinette peered at him eyes going impossibly wider her hand still clapped over her mouth. She didn't know what to say what to do and a beat of awkward silence past before suddenly the schools alarm system went off.

They both jumped looking around as everyone froze then ran rapidly for the doors leaving everything where it lay.

"It's an Akuma attack Wes get to safety." Marinette yelled over the alarm and in the next second she was out the door before he could even think to stop her.


	39. The Cats Shield (Part 4)

**Wow... Who loves massive storms? My house looks like its in the middle of a lake and I might just need my kayak to get to work... At least I now have power again. Omg I think Ii rambled a little on this chapter because it ended up being over 4,500 words. It makes this the longest chapter to date... Sorry it late but its extra long so on to the story! Also this story is shaping up to be the longest one yet...**

 **mayuralover... Thanks, It will get better in about two months... I hope.**

 **Paperandinkgirl... Always happy to see a new reader! Glad you are a fan!**

 **Kuroyuki no Ryu... I know the feeling but no worries! Any review is a good review! Glad you got a chance to read!**

 **Between akuma attacks and the stresses of everyday life Chat starts to see who the real person is behind a girl named Marinette.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **The Cats Shield (Part 4)**

 **(Tuesday)**

Marinette threw herself into the first hidden place she could find and watched a little guiltily as Wes ran past calling her name.

Tiki flew from her purse a moment later "Marinette he asked you out on a date! What are you going to do?"

Marinette blushed "I don't know… hide forever maybe?! I don't think I have ever been so happy for an akuma attack." She slumped against the wall trying to calm herself as Tiki flew up to hover right in her face.

"You cant just let this go Marinette. You know from experience how hard it is to confess to a person. You cant just leave him hanging!" Tiki squeaked as she patted Marinettes nose.

Marinette groaned and rolled her eyes. She loved her little partner dearly but at times like this she wished she could strangle her. "Tiki I like Adrien and Wes just… isn't my type. I'll tell him tomorrow so can we please stop talking about this and go deal with the akuma?"

Tiki sighed but waved a paw and Marinette cupped her hands around her as she nuzzled her kwami gently making Tiki giggle. "I promise Tiki I will tell him tomorrow. For now though Spots On!"

Once she was transformed Ladybug leapt out over the schools rooftops reminding herself to return and grab her bag later. The akuma had to be fairly close to the school if the alarms were going off so she knew she shouldn't have to travel far to locate them as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Smoke rose up from the ground a street away but she didn't hear anyone yelling which was odd at best. Then in the next second as she jumped a gap in the roofs a loud boom concussed the air around Ladybug making her scream as her ears popped painfully. Disorientation followed immediately and she stumbled as her feet hit the edge of the rooftop sending her sprawling against the tiles.

"Marinette move!" Tiki cried in her mind and Ladybug rolled to the side as the tiles where she had been crunched inward before seeming to explode. The force of the blast knocked her off the roof and Ladybug yelped her hand already going for her yoyo when suddenly arms had hold of her. Glancing up she recognized Chats face as he grinned.

"Looks like you need a paw puurr-haps?" Chat asked and to Ladybug it almost sounded like his voice was muffled or even underwater.

They landed on the street and Chat set her gently on her feet looking concerned. "My Lady are you ok?"

Ladybug nodded albeit a tad dizzily. "I got hit by the akumas attack. I'll be fine just a bit dizzy and hearing is muffled."

Chat nodded then scooped her up once more dodging as a blast shattered the pavement where they had been standing moments before. They slid to a halt behind a bus and Chat lowered her to her feet. Ladybug stood bracing herself against him for a brief moment as her head cleared the rest of the way. An explosion sounded out behind them and Chat grimaced as his sensitive ears rang slightly.

"Are you alright now Ladybug?" Chat asked as he took a deep breath. She smelled wonderful like lavender, vanilla, and something spicy. He couldn't quite place the scent and Chat was snapped from his reverie when she still seemed rather unsteady on her feet. Ladybug blinked slowly then nodded pulling away from him as a blush colored her cheeks when she realized she was still clinging to him. Chat missed the contact almost instantly wanting to take Ladybug back into his arms but he squashed the impulse liking his ears and tail where they were.

"The akuma calls himself Boomer and I think the item is his pouch." Chat said watching Ladybug carefully as she peeked around the bus.

"What are his powers?" Ladybug asked then yelped "Run!" as she shoved him forward.

Chat stumbled but caught himself even as Ladybug took hold of his wrist and yanked him forward sprinting down the length of the bus. A boom shattered the air and the bus tilted radically falling towards them. They weren't going to make it like this and with the building blocking them from the other side Chat made his decision yanking his hand from Ladybugs before freezing in place. Whipping his staff out Chat slammed it to the ground the other end catching the bus as it nearly tilted on top of them. Ladybug had stopped as soon as he pulled free from her grasp and Chat ran towards her snatching her up into his arms as the bus started to tilt its balance uneven on his staff. Reaching over his shoulder Ladybug tossed her yoyo out as they cleared the end of the bus and another explosion caused it to go up in flames. The concussive wave knocked Chat off his feet though he twisted so that Ladybug never hit the ground. They hit the ground hard enough to knock the air from Chats lungs and debris flew at them as the buses fuel caught fire then exploded. Ladybug rolled off him coming up to her knees yoyo spinning as she deflected pieces of metal and flaming debris.

"You're both finally here!" A males voice boomed and the heroes heads whipped around in unison looking to the newest akuma they had to face.

His hair was slicked back and he had on what almost looked to be army fatigues. A vibrant purple pouch hung on his hip and the akuma tossed a black ball easily in one hand as it slowly turned from black to red. With a flick of his wrist the now red ball flew at them and Ladybug leaped to her feet as she threw her yoyo in an instant the colliding forces making an explosion that made her drop to her knees again. Chat covered his ears closing his eyes as the wave of heat and sound passes over them.

The akuma clapped his hands. "Excellent work heroes! I have already introduced myself to the cat…" Boomer paused for a second and Chat hissed at him climbing to his feet to help Ladybug up as she passed his baton back to him.

"Thank you My Lady." Chat murmered and she nodded as Boomer cleared his throat.

"As I was saying… I am Boomer and I have been sent to claim your miraculous." Boomer called bringing out another ball from his pocket.

"Tell Hawkmoth no thanks and try again never!" Ladybug snapped surprising even Chat with her tone.

"My Lady?" Chat asked and Ladybug sighed

"Its been a long day and this guy is giving me a headache." Ladybug muttered blushing a little as Boomer let out a barking laugh his face outlined by Hakmoths purple mask.

"Very well Hawkmoth as long as you are certain the miraculous will survive." Boomer answered to no particular question that they could hear. Then he reached into his pouch and pulled a much larger bomb from it.

"Split I'll distract." Chat hissed and Ladybug nodded as Chat took a few steps forward dodging twisted metal as he did so. "How about we diffuse this situation and not let it explode in our faces."

Boomer shook his head already tossing the bomb in his hand its outer shell changing colors. "Sorry but I'm primed and ready. No snuffing the fuse out now hero. At least you will go out with a bang though!"

Chat threw himself forward a feral smile slipping onto his lips. "Pity you decided to be called Boomer I kinda like the idea of Bomber Man!"

Boomer snorted the bomb leaving his hand for a final time as he chucked it at Chat. Chat didn't slow didn't try to strike the bomb down and mere feet from it Ladybugs yoyo slung around it before launching it high into the air. Before Boomer could reach into his pouch again Chat was on him slashing at the pouch with one clawed hand as the other slammed into Boomers face. Boomer stumbled back as the bomb exploded high overhead making Chat cringe at the noise completely missing the pouch as he fought the instinct to cover his suddenly ringing ears. He was too close to the akuma and had missed in his attack but with his head suddenly ringing from the concussive blast Chat couldn't dodge away easily either. The distraction of the explosion was all Boomer needed and in one fluid movement snatched something from his pouch slamming it together right in front of Chats face. Sound instantly deafened him, light blinded him and as Chat reeled away Boomer grabbed Chats wrist flinging him over his shoulder so that he smashed into a car upside down.

Chat slumped to the ground in a crumpled heap his legs falling over his head as he blinked away stars. His ears buzzed painfully and within his mind Plagg moaned.

"Not sure you're gonna be able to walk this one off kid." Plagg murmured and Chat was a little surprised he could still hear him with the way everything else was muffled. Rolling sideways Chat cringed as hands grabbed his arm hauling him to his feet. Everything spun unsteadily but Chat could make out Ladybugs face as she peered at him in concern.

"Are you ok?" She mouthed and Chat realized his hearing was defiantly messed up. Everything around them was a buzzing garbled mess. He could tell she was speaking because he could hear the tone but not make out the words. Her hand reached up brushing the side of his jawbone and when they came back shiny Chat realized his ears were bleeding.

Chat smiled at her. "Hearing is messed up but I am alright." He lied and Plagg hissed at him calling him seven kinds of stupid as he twirled his staff.

It was obvious Ladybug didn't believe him but she stepped back letting him take point as she tossed her yoyo into the air calling "Lucky Charm!"

At least he assumed that's what she called as light coalesced around the yoyo and one pair of industrial strength ear plugs fell from the sky to land in her hand. Chat knocked a bomb back at Boomer with his baton dropping back to her side.

"Plan?" He asked happy to note that his hearing was improving slightly but even still he had to read her lips in order to understand all Ladybug said.

"Once I put these in I wont be able to hear you properly but that means his blasts wont affect me either." Ladybug began then they both dodged as Boomer chucked a handful of round pellets at them.

Smoke bloomed from them as they struck the ground he before the smoke enveloped them fully he made out. "Cataclysm his pouch!"

Chat coughed as he darted forward through the smoke wishing he could hear properly since it would make finding Boomer and Ladybug far easier. A bright red ball struck the ground before him and Chat launched himself upward on his staff trying to escape the blast radius. He managed to just barely and the blast cleared the smoke even as it knocked his staff loose from its position. Chat twisted as he fell actually managing to land on his feet even as a flash of red caught his eyes. Ladybug moved from the smog barreling towards Boomer as he tried to throw her off his trail. The bombs he'd tossed had cleared the smoke further and Ladybug was deflecting everything he threw at her with her yoyo. Chat lunged in as well refusing to let her go in alone and slung his staff out as Boomer reached into his pouch once more. The staff slammed home making Boomer recoil gripping his hands in agony the bomb he was trying to fetch dropping to the ground. Ladybugs yoyo slashed out wrapping his arms to his body and with a roar of frustration Boomer kicked the bomb at her. Ladybug took to the air the bomb passing under her harmlessly as she leapt over Boomers head the bomb detonating a second later. Boomers eyes and head followed ladybug as she practically flew over him trailing the yoyos string that kept him bound. He didn't even notice Chat until he yelled Cataclysm and when he twisted in shock Chat was already far too close his hand slamming home into the pouch.

"NO!" Boomer screamed then the pouch detonated sending all three people flying.

Chat didn't know what he slammed into as pain enveloped all of his senses, all he knew was that he desperately hated explosion biased akuma. His consciousness slipped briefly his world blinking out then all at once hands shook him as a voice called to him trying to wake him back up.

"Come on Chat please!" Ladybug cried her voice sounding desperate.

Chat opened his eyes rather blearily. "Hey My Lady did we short out his explosive plan?"

"Oh thank goodness." Ladybug sighed as she helped Chat into a sitting position. "Are you ok? You were right next to the blast. I mean I know that miraculous cleanse fixes everything but still…"

Chat shrugged his shoulders, checked his arms then legs before slowly climbing to his feet. "Everything is attached and I feel fine so no worries."

"Liar." Plagg hissed and Chat ignored him plastering a smile on his face as their miraculous beeped.

"Are you ok Ladybug?" Chat asked as Ladybug looked him over again.

"I'm fine. I wasn't as close as you were to the blast and it knocked the akuma out so it was easy to put everything back." Ladybug began still looking quite concerned. The Miraculous beeped again and she sighed "Go get some rest kitty you got banged up pretty good this time."

With a small smile she held up her fist and with a grin of his own they said "Pound It!" together as their fists connected.

Ladybug took off and Chat decided he aught to do the same before his own miraculous wore off. Leaping to the rooftops he simply started moving trying to get as far from the akuma site as he could. Dizziness swept through him as he cleared a gap and he careened into a chimney grabbing hold of it before he went fully over the edge of the building.

"Adrien you need to sit and rest before you fall of the rooftops!" Plagg hissed at him and Chat nodded once.

"I'm not going to make it home am I?" Chat muttered the dizziness worsening slightly. "Miraculous Cleanse fixes everything why am I still dizzy?"

"You had internal damage. That's going to take some time to repair even with magic. You need to rest and I don't think you will make it home." Plagg answered as the ring on Chats finger beeped again.

"Right…" Chat hissed shook his now pounding head then leaped to the next balcony over. His disorientation took its toll however and instead of landing on the railing like he wanted he slammed to a halt on his stomach. With a grunt Chat managed to pull himself over the rail collapsing to the patio. "Ow." He grunted curling into a ball as the world around him started to dim. "Cant sleep here…" Chat whispered to himself as footsteps slapped the ground next to him.

"Chat?!" they exclaimed as hands shook him but Chat was too tired to respond his head pounding violently. In the next moment amongst the beeping of his miraculous Chat lost consciousness.

Chat hadn't realized it but Ladybug hadn't gone anywhere when she had taken off. She had been concerned for her partner since he had still seemed more than a little disoriented when he had said he was fine. So she watched him run off figuring she would wait until her second to last dot and if he was fine she would go home herself. However it was obvious to her that Chat was not fine even before he careened into the chimney. She was about to stop him but he jumped before she could and misjudged the distance slamming to a halt on the wrought iron railing of her balcony.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Ladybug groaned leaping after him as he pulled himself off the railing and into a ball on her small patio.

She ran to him hearing the words "Cant sleep here…" escape from him but his eyes were already closed.

"Chat! Hey Chat… Wake up!" Ladybug called but he remained limp under her hands. A spike of worry speared its way through her and swiftly she gathered him into her arm as their miraculous beeped again.

"Stupid question but Tiki is he ok?" Ladybug demanded as she dropped through her trap door and laid him on her bed.

"He will be." Tiki answered within her mind as Ladybug tossed a crochet blanket over his head and body before hurriedly climbing down her ladder.

Her miraculous beeped its final time and pink light filled the room as she caught Tiki. "What is worng with Chat?" Marinette demanded even as she reached into her purse to grab a cookie.

Tiki took it from her and was about to respond when a flash of green light filled the room and a tiny kitten tumbled over the edge of Marinettes bed. Reflexively Marinette caught the tiny creature and she was stunned to find herself looking into the very green eyes of Chats kwami.

"Um…H-hi?" Marinette stammered holding the two kwamis in surprise.

Plagg blinked at her then glanced at Tiki. "Do you have any cheese?"

"Plagg! Introduce yourself before asking for things to eat!" Tiki scolded smacking him with her cookie before opening her mouth impossibly wide and swallowing the rest of the cookie whole.

With a grumble Plagg turned his attention back to Marinette who was still in a bit of shock at holding two kwami in her hands. "Hello Marinette I'm Plagg, Chat Noirs kwami. I'm also starving do you have some of that cheese bread leftover still?"

Marinette dropped to her knees "Um…Yes?" she answered

"Yippy!" Plagg crowed shooting out of her cupped hands and swinging around in the air.

Tiki rolled her little eyes and patted Marinettes hand to get her attention. "If he is concerned about his stomach then his chosen is fine. Regardless of how lazy Plagg may seem he always puts his kittens first."

"Right… I guess I should go get some cheese bread and cookies then." Marinette said climbing to her feet hesitantly.

Tiki nodded flying up out of her hands. "Don't worry I'll keep him up here."

"Thanks Tiki I will be right back." Marinette answered with a smile already relaxing in the other kwamis presence. She went downstairs to grab food for the kwamis and then once they were settled she ran to school to grab her backpack and schoolwork for the night. Her parents had been home when she had come tumbling down the stairs saying Chat was in her room sleeping and asked them not to bother him. They were surprised at that news to say the least but had been more shocked since they hadn't seen her come in the house. Immediately she had blurted that Chat had brought her home due to the akuma attack and he was tired so she was letting him use her bed to rest up. Thankfully her parents had bought the lie and her mom especially had seemed concerned about his well being. They were going out on a date night and Marinette had practically thrown them out of the house since her mom was concerned about the wayward cat in her room.

"He will be fine mom!" Marinette had finally cried as she hugged her for a final time. "He just needs some sleep and I promise to feed him something before he goes home. Now you guys go before you are late!"

Her father had laughed leading his fretting wife away down the street and Marinette gave a sigh before heading up to her room backpack in hand. As her trap door swung open, disaster greeted her in the shape of yarn strewn everywhere. Tiki was scolding a knotted ball that shivered and twitched as Marinette dropped her bag in shock flinching slightly as it tumbled back down the stairs.

"What happened?!" Marinette cried lunging into the room nearly tripping over some yarn strung across the doors edge. Plagg was at the center of the knotted ball wriggling and purring even though he appeared to be totally trapped.

"I'm so sorry Marinette!" Tiki squeaked "He found one of your spare yarn balls and started playing with it! I couldn't stop him and the next thing I knew he was all tangled like this…"

Tiki dropped from the air to land on the floor beside Plagg looking up at Marinette with her wide blue eyes. Marinette blinked taking in her yarn covered room, the tiny kitten kwami tangled in the threads and before she could stop it a bubble of laughter slipped from her lips. A moment later she gave up and let the laughter come out unable to even think of being angry at the sight before her.

"Its ok Tiki. He got into the cheap yarn anyways but how in the world am I going to get him out?" Marinette snickered as she reached for the knotted bundle that covered Plagg.

Relieved that her chosen wasn't angry Tiki floated up and prevented Marinette from touching Plagg in his purring tangled state. "He can get out of it himself. I'll help you clean the rest of this up though."

Marinette giggled but nodded and started to collect as well as untangle the yarn strew everywhere in her room. It took about 15 minutes to untangle everything save for the knotted bundle Plagg sat in and in another five Marinette had almost all of it rolled back up into a ball once more.

"Aright Plagg. You have had your fun. Marinette needs to do her homework and you can't be left alone in all this or I am sure you will somehow make an even bigger mess." Tiki scolded as Marinette bent over to try and start untangling Plagg.

Plagg hissed at them and Tiki let out a scolding buzz before grabbing hold of him and force phasing him out of the center of the bundle. With Plagg out of the middle the knot seemed to fall apart and it hardly took Marinette another two minutes before the held a single ball of yarn once more.

"Tiki?" Marinette called and when she didn't answer she tossed the yarn into her basket before reclaiming her bag from the bottom of the stairs. After pulling out her homework she forced herself to try and concentrate. It was extremely hard especially when she could hear when Chat decided to roll over with a huff. After another few minutes of fruitless distraction Marinette let out a groan and face planted on her homework. Chat was in her bed… in civilian form… his kwami knew who she was… and now she had no idea where the kwami had gotten off to.

"Wow I'm surprised you haven't tried to peek yet." Plaggs voice muttered from off to her left and Marinette let out a shriek pushing away from the desk so fast the chair tipped over causing her to hit the floor.

"Plagg!" Tiki scolded

"What its not my fault your bugget is so jumpy!" Plagg snapped back as Marinette rolled off the floor propping her hands on her desk as she stared at the kitten kwami.

"I'm not that jumpy…" Marinette complained "You just surprised me is all."

Plagg rolled his green eyes. "Right… you know for a Lady… Yah!" Plagg yelped as suddenly Marinettes hand darted forwards smashing him to the desk.

"Shhhh!" She hissed looking up towards the bed as a mumble was heard from the elevated sleeper.

Plagg nipped her finger and Marinette released him with a startled yelp as Tiki swatted him from behind.

"She started it!" Plagg hissed then gave a small yelp as Marinette grabbed him in her hands once more.

"You cant tell Chat!" Marinette hissed ignoring Plaggs tiny sharp claws digging into her fingers.

"Why not?! He adores you as Ladybug and as yourself, besides you're a good cook and he needs a good home." Plagg grumbled

Marinettes eyes went wide. "H-he doesn't even know me!" she squeaked

Plagg rolled his eyes again. "I…"

"Plagg?" A voice moaned from her bed and Marinette darted forwards hiding under her bed in case Chat decided to lean over as Tiki vanished from sight as well.

"Plagg where are you?" Chat questioned again "Actually where am I?"

"Um… You're kind of in my room." Marinette managed as she glared at Plagg in her hands finally he sighed then phased through them floating up to her ear.

"Fine I wont tell but you owe me cheese bread." Plagg muttered

"As much as you'd like." Marinette breathed as Chat yelped "Marinette?"

Plaggs face curved up into a Cheshire grin then he darted upwards through the bed calling out "Oh good your awake finally. It's a good thing you collapsed on Marinettes balcony. You owe her big time."

Marinette face palmed having the strangest feeling that somehow she had made a mistake. "You don't owe me anything Chat! I just pulled you in and covered you up so you could sleep in peace. Your kitten has also been fed."

Chat nearly choked and she could hear him flop back down flat on her bed. "I am so very sorry for any inconvenience he has caused…"

Marinette giggled and remembering what Plagg had said about a home she decided to make him an offer "He wasn't any trouble other than getting himself tangled up in my yarn. I was hoping to cook some dinner and get my homework done if you would like to join me though."

The bed shuddered as Chat jerked upright. "Really?!" he demanded sounding eager and Marinette felt her heart melt for her partner.

"Yeah really. I have physics homework and I stink at it. Maybe after we cook you can help me." Marinette answered.

"Deal! Plagg Claws Out!" Chat called

A flash of green light filled her room and in the next second a black leather clad boy landed right in front of her making Marinette squeak and stumble back. Chat grinned a little guiltily at her as he stood from his crouch.

"Sorry about that… And for passing out on your balcony… and for Plagg…" Chat began one hand rising to scratch the back of his neck.

With a gentle smile and a racing heart Marinette stepped forwards placing two fingers across his lips silencing him.

"Its ok Chat. I'm glad I found you. I actually enjoy your company and all heroes deserve a break sometimes." Marinette said feeling amused as a light blush dusted her partners cheeks.

Chats lips curved under her fingers and he took her hand gently pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "You are too kind Princess."

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up under his gaze. "R-right… well um… we should probably start… getting started…" Suddenly she sighed and taking back her hand Marinette pressed it to her face. "Dinner first." She managed then walked past a grinning Chat who followed quite happily after her.


	40. The Cats Shield (Part 5)

**At least two more chapters to go and this story is already 43 pages in my word document... Sheesh.**

 **Aneki Okumura... You are the reason for about 800+ extra words... I hope you are happy.**

 **Avatar NIX... More FLUFF! This whole dam story is one giant fluff basket. We do get a touch of seriousness in this one though. You also get the answer to your question!**

 **Q-A the Authoress... He is up in Marinettes bed and in the show it is a loft style. Basically she was on ground level of her room and couldn't see Chat period. She threw the blanket over him to keep him warm and as an extra measure of protecting his identity.**

 **Between akuma attacks and the stresses of everyday life Chat starts to see who the real person is behind a girl named Marinette.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **The Cats Shield (Part 5)**

 **(WEDNESDAY)**

Adrien had made it back to his home very late or super early depending on how you looked at it. Marinette had fallen asleep hours ago and Adrien had as well happily curled around her on her little couch. Plagg had finally managed to awaken him in time to return to his own home before the miraculous ran out. With Natalie and his father still away no one noticed his activities as far as he could tell since there were no messages from Natalie or his father other than the basic here is your schedule kind of thing. Wandering through the dining room on his way to the kitchen he stumbled across a plate of food long gone cold. Next to it was a note addressed to him. Ever curious Adrien opened the paper.

"Young Master, I have seen that you have now missed several meals and realize that you have not returned home although it is far later than what you should be out at. I have not alerted anyone yet, but this cannot continue. Please be present at breakfast tomorrow."

Adrien winced it would seem that someone had finally noticed his absence and of all people it was the cook. Throwing the food away in the kitchen Adrien dropped he plates into the sink and collected what he had come down for in the first place. Returning to his room with some cheese Adrien handed it over to his gluttonous kwami then set his alarm for the next morning. Adrien forced himself to eat breakfast the next morning under the watchful gaze of the chef then obediently allowed the gorilla to take him to school.

"I'll be home for dinner. I already promised my friends that I would have lunch with them." Adrien lied as he stepped from the confines of the car. The gorilla simply nodded and watched as Adrien walked up the front steps before driving away. The stairs were unusually quiet this morning something that set Adrien on edge immediately. Nino was also absent which usually meant that there was some kind of trouble about to go down since Adrien knew he wasn't late. Considering the silence of the area around him Adrien was more inclined to believe that trouble wasnt far away. The only question now was whether this trouble required Chat Noirs presence or not. His phone rang as he climbed the stairs and all he saw was the text

"Clo gone loco. Help needed b4 things get ugly." _Nino

Adrien ran forwards his ears picking up the heated fight as he made it inside the courtyard.

"Defending your new boyfriend Marinette?" Chloe spat as she glared at Wes and Marinette who was standing just behind him. It was obvious that Chloe had been picking on Wes again and Marinette decided to become involved.

"He is not my boyfriend Chloe." Marinette snapped and Adrien felt a rush of warmth at her words although Wes's face crumpled.

Seeing his face fall though Chloe pounced sensing his weakness. "What's the matter Wes? Marinette turn you down? You know she's only defending you out of pity."

Wes's face turned red. "I haven't given her an opportunity to turn me down." Wes ground out and Chloe snorted waving a hand at him.

"Its probably a good thing. After all your even more useless than her and that's saying something." Chloe snarked and the crowd around them shifted uneasily as suddenly Wes seemed to snap.

"Shut up Chloe." Wes hissed and Chloe managed to look surprised.

"Excuse me? Who do you think your talking to?!" Chloe demanded

Wes stood fully upright the fury he was feeling practically palpable in the air. "I think I'm talking to a nobody." Wes growled cutting Chloe off and Adrien freeze in his tracks. "After all you would be nothing if your father wasn't the mayor."

"Excuse ME?!" Chloe nearly shrieked her hands forming into claws.

Even Marinette looked a little surprised and Wes glared at Chloe. He was chaffing from the not her boyfriend comment on Marinettes part and it was Chloes fault. However he felt quite a bit of satisfaction seeing Chloes face contort in fury over his words.

"You heard me." Wes stated somehow keeping his voice icily calm. "Everyone here knows you as the mayors daughter or the spoiled brat. Nothing more. Plus with the way you act it will never be anything more. Sooner or later someone else will be voted into office and then you will be no one. So what will you do then Chloe?"

Chloe snarled taking a step forward and Marinette suddenly inserted herself between them blocking Chloe from her target. Chloes hand raised clearly ready to strike Marinette out of the way and Marinette half crouched ready to block if necessary. At that moment Adrien decided to step in. He could see from the look on Marinette face that she was in no mood to be nice and having witnessed Marinette take down a man twice her size Adrien knew Chloe didn't stand a chance. Before Chloes hand could even start its decent Adrien stepped out into the line of fire and grabbed her by the wrist snapping "That is enough Chloe."

Chloe whirled yanking her hand from his grasp fury in her eyes but as soon as she saw his face a look of self-pity overcame her features.

"Adrikins they are picking on me!" she sobbed fake tears welling in her eyes as she burrowed her face against his shirt and throwing her arms around him.

Adrien went stiff at the embrace and he glanced up to see a look of exasperation on Marinette face and disgust on Wes's. Feeling rather annoyed himself Adrien peeled Chloe off him while trying to keep the annoyance off his own face.

"You are lying Chloe, I heard everything." Adrien stated

Chloe gasped one hand fluttering to her mouth. "But Adriekins They were being so very rude and hurtful…"

"Chloe. That is enough." Adrien snapped once more his patience at a sudden end.

Chloe went silent and looked between him, Wes, and Marinette. "You're going to defend them?" She demanded and Adrien took a step back putting him almost at Marinettes side. It felt right for him to stand there and for a moment he could even see himself taking her hand in his.

"Yes" Adrien answered simply, managing to ignore the sweet temptation of Marinettes hand that was hanging so very close.

Chloe practically had stem coming out of her ears. "FINE!" she screamed then shoved her way out of the circle of people that had formed around them.

The air went still as everyone watched Chloe storm off then Nino whispered "Dude…" breaking the silence.

"Alright people nothing to see here move along!" Alya called in the next second breaking people up and even shoving at one or two others to get them moving. Once everyone scattered Alya pounced on Marinette. "Girl what were you thinking? You looked ready to take Chloe apart!"

Marinette flushed a deep red as Adrien turned his attention to Wes. "Stupid question, but are you ok Wes?"

Wes's head jerked up and he stared into Adriens green eyes seeming to search them for something. Then all at once he sighed. "I'll let you know in a minute." He grumbled so low that Adrien realized that he wasn't actually meant to hear it. Reaching out Wes tapped Marinette on the shoulder. "Marinette may I talk to you for a second? In private?"

Marinette looked confused but she nodded and Adrien felt that slight prick of jealousy start to bubble in his gut as Wes led Marinette off a few feet away. Normal people wouldn't be able to over hear the words passing between them but Adrien wasn't normal and he was totally focused on the sounds of their voices.

"Marinette I wanted to thank you for helping me with Chloe." Wes began and Adrien watched as Marinette raised a hand to stop him from continuing onwards.

"Wes… I like someone else…" Marinette said her voice ever so gentle. Her gaze flicking up to where Adrien stood. "Yesterday you asked me out and I really am flattered but… I'm sorry."

Wes crumpled a little in on himself and Marinette reached out patting him on the arm. "I would like to remain friends though. We all want to be your friend. Well… maybe not everyone… but Alya, Nino, and Adrien are certainly here for you."

Wes looked up at her and nodded once seeming to accept his status. "Do you mind still helping with the costumes? You really are very good at it."

Marinette smiled and nodded "Sure I'd love to!" She answered and suddenly Ninos voice broke in ruining Adriens concentration.

"Dude if you stair any harder at them they might actually catch fire." Nino commented with a grin.

Adrien felt himself blush. "I wasn't staring I was lost in thought… I mean… uh… Chloe seemed rather more upset than usual huh?"

Alya snorted "She used to get like this all the time before you started coming here but usually Sabrina is here to curb the worst of her crappy attitude. These days you just don't have to deal with it because you are her precious Adrikins."

Alya actually managed to get the pitch exactly right as she said Chloes disgusting pet name for him and Adrien grimaced.

"Please for the love of the Ladyblog don't do that." Adrien managed and Alya cackled as Marinette asked "Do what?"

"Nothing!" Adrien yelped before Alya could try her mimicry again "Shouldn't we be heading to class?"

As a group they decided they should in fact head to class and from there the day actually ran rather smoothly. Chloe was peacefully absent and everyone figured she must have gone home when she stormed off. Lunch finally rolled around and Marinette invited everyone to her house for the break since she could see Adrien had no lunch and he hadn't mentioned returning home for the meal.

Wes was the only one to decline saying "I actually wanted to finish something up with a mask I've been working on since the club isn't meeting tonight."

Marinette smiled. "That's ok. I actually had some stuff I need to get don't this afternoon anyways."

"Maybe tomorrow with your help we can finally get them done." Wes sighed then turned to Adrien "Can I talk to you for a second Adrien?"

Adrien nodded feeling a touch confused but followed him as Marinette said "We will wait for you by the school entrance Adrien!"

Adrien decided he liked hearing Marinette calling his name. She hadn't even stuttered that last time! Wrenching his attention away from Marinette retreating back Adrien looked up at Wes as they stopped and he turned to face him. "Everything ok Wes?" Adrien asked.

"For the most part yeah. Chloe apparently has it out for me now though." Wes answered truthfully. "Listen, I wanted to ask you… Do you like Marinette?"

Adriens heart stopped and suddenly he felt his cheeks flush. "S-she is a good friend of course I l-like her!"

Wes rolled his eyes at Adrien answer. "Obviously. Let me rephrase that. Do you want to date Marinette?"

Adriens jaw dropped and he wasn't sure how he wanted to respond. Part of him wanted to snap it was none of Wes's business while another part wanted to reverently deny it after all he loved Ladybug! Still another piece of him wanted to crawl into a hole and never want to answer that question. In a way he sort of took the third way out.

"S-she said she like someone!" Adrien said instead of giving an answer feeling heat flush his cheeks.

Wes face palmed. "You're kidding me you cannot be that dense…"

Adrien blinked at him not understanding. "What do you mean? Marinette has said before that she likes someone. I don't know who it is."

Wes lifted his face from is hands as he let out a bark of laughter. "Wow… ok so you are… Alright Adrien let me try again. Regardless of fact that Marinette likes someone, would you want to date her?"

Adrien didn't know where Wes's question had come from and once more he felt his inner thoughts go to war as his emotions tumbled all over the place. Outwardly he remained calm and silent taking on the appearance of deep thought as he managed to say "I've never thought about it."

Wes sighed and patted Adrien on the shoulder. "Maybe you should." Was all Wes said and before Adrien could ask why he turned and walked away.

Wes snickered to himself as he made his way to the studio and let himself in. He was bummed that Marinette turned him down and annoyed at Chloes attitude but Adriens total obliviousness made up for it really. They would make a cute couple Wes decided and wondered if Adrien would figure his own feelings out. Moving past one of the racks he noticed some cloth on the floor and stooped to pick it up only to freeze. The cloth was part of one of the costumes that was completed and hanging. Looking to the rack Wes hands started to shake. The costumes were in shambles. They had been slashed apart and what looked like paint had been splashed on most of them.

"Oh. You weren't supposed to find this till later." A snobby voice hissed. "I wanted to get your reaction on tape."

Wes turned already knowing who it was. "What in the hell have you done Chloe?" He demanded his voice dangerously soft.

Chloe flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. "I am punishing you. You are already at the bottom of the social feeding pool and you need a good lesson as to why you should never mess with me. Everyone in your little club will know this came about because of you and I wouldn't be surprised if you got kicked out. Not that it should matter since I'm sure you were a horrible actor anyways." From behind her back she pulled a torn apart mask. The very one he had come to finish and tossed it at his feet. "This should teach you to mind your own business and do as I say. Otherwise I'm sure I could get you thrown out of school if that's what you would prefer."

Wes remained silent not trusting himself to speak and instead stared down at the destroyed mask. She had torn the colorful cloth from its pins leaving the mask white once more and the bottom part that was to cover the lower face was sheared off in jagged clumps leaving it reminiscent of a masquerade type mask. Taking his silence as acquiescence Chloe sauntered past him and slipped out the door slamming it closed.

Wes dropped to his knees lifting the torn mask into his hands fury pounding through his blood. All his hard work, all Marinettes and his clubs hard work was shredded at the hands of a vapid stupid girl. Tears pooled in his eyes as he noticed the vibrant purple butterfly flutter towards him. As it landed on the mask it vanished and all at once a rich smooth voice echoed in his mind.

"Hello dear boy I am Hawkmoth and I can feel your fury. What is it you desire?" Hawkmoth asked.

"I want to teach Chloe a lesson. She has gone too far this time." Wes whispered his voice choked up

Hawkmoth chuckled "Very well then Doppelganger. I shall help you and in return you must take Ladybugs and Chat Noirs miraculous."

"Deal" Doppelganger whispered then stood placing the mask to his face and letting the darkness envelope him.

A moment later the room stood empty and silent once more.

… … … … … … … … … …

Adrien thought about Wes's question for the rest of the day and was completely distracted as a result. In fact he only realized Wes hadn't come back after lunch when Alya noted his absence. Adriens interest had been piqued but he made the mistake of looking up into Marinetts very blue eyes and decided he wasn't up to finding Wes after all. Instead he went to fencing classes and after having his butt handed to him by the teacher Adrien forced himself to pay better attention. Dinner was boring and rather tasteless but with the cook practically hovering over his shoulder Adrien hadn't had a choice in the matter. Like always the meal didn't fill him up totally and he was still hungry as he went to his room flopping over his couch in exasperation.

"What is wrong with me Plagg?" Adrien griped

Plagg flew from his hiding spot to land on his knee.

"Besides the fact that you are an idiot?" Plagg asked burping

Adrien shot his kwami a glare. "I am not! I'm just confused… I mean I love Ladybug but I think I'm starting to like Marinette! I mean I could totally imagine her holding my hand and walking to class. Her cooking is the best and she is so warm and solid when she hugs me."

"Uh huh too bad there not one and the same huh?" Plagg said a wide toothed grin on his face.

Suddenly Adrien shot up sending Plagg tumbling off his knee and for a second Plagg thought he may have made a mistake.

"They aren't the same…" He whispered looking lost in thought as Plagg flew up to hover before him.

"What isn't the same?" Plagg asked too curious for his own good.

"My… my feelings for Ladybug and Marinette…" Adrien answered as realization washed through him. He did love Ladybug in fact he idolized her and that was part of the problem, besides the fact that Ladybug didn't feel the same about him. Marinette on the other hand, he didn't love her just yet but a good chunk of his heart definitely felt something for her. She was sweet and kind and she seemed to like both sides of him. After all Marinette didn't judge him and she was real, someone he could relate to and really talk to. With a touch of surprise Adrien realized he wanted to go see her.

Seeming to read his mind Plagg sighed "I want more cheese for this and if you fall asleep there again I wont wake you up. I'll just let you get caught."

Adrien took the warning to heart and after making sure no one would miss him if he left Adrien changed into Chat leaping to the rooftops. Chat found Marinette on her balcony drawing in the light spilling from her room.

"I didn't know you had night vision Princess." Chat said as he slipped from the darkness.

"Chat?!" Marinette yelped jumping to her feet.

Chat chuckled "Sorry Princess I didn't mean to scare you."

Marinette shook her head. "No its ok. I was hoping you would stop by. Have you eaten yet?"

Chats mouth watered and his stomach growled answering her question before his voice could. Marinette giggled "I'll take that as a no. Come on in then and lets get you something to eat."

Her house was as warm as ever and her parents were welcoming regardless of the fact he had come in through the window instead of the door.

"I see what they say about feeding stray cats is true!" Tom chuckled as Sabine elbowed him in the ribs.

"Welcome back Chat. Are you doing well today?" Sabine asked moving to wrap him in a hug.

Chat was ready for the hug this time and he returned it feeling warm through to his very bones. Marinette smiled at the interaction as she got Chat a plate. Chat had seemed a little down lately and she was glad that she and her family could bring some cheer into his life.

"Hey Chat after you eat would you like to play some video games?" Marinette asked putting the plate in the microwave to heat.

Chat perked up stepping away from her mom "Sure!"

Marinette ate some ice cream as Chat ate a real dinner then the two of them retired to her room since her parents went to bed early.

"Don't stay up too late Marinette. You have school in the morning and I'm assuming you do as well Chat?" Sabine asked

"I don't have school till late tomorrow actually." Chat answered remembering the early morning photo shoot his father had scheduled.

"Even still you kids need your rest. Bedtime is midnight at the latest you hear me?" Sabine said her hands resting on her hips and leaving nothing up for discussion.

"Yes mam" Chat agreed as Marinette snickered then said "Night mama, papa!"

She pulled Chat up into her room and closed the door behind them before turning on the computer. Handing Chat a controller she sat down in her chair as he pulled up her futons stool.

They played laughing together for a long while until Marinette finally found the courage to ask "Chat are you homeless?"

Chat froze and his character onscreen died to a comedic fanfare. "Homeless?" he asked turning to stare at her.

Marinette blushed "It was something your Plagg said. I was just going to tell you that if you needed a place to stay you can stay here."

"Plagg?" Chat muttered then suddenly he sighed running a clawed hand through his messy hair. "My… parents just are not around very much… its why I am around more than Ladybug. I just, sorta have more time to kill and no one waiting for me to come back. Thank you for the offer but I really do have a quiet empty house to go back to Marinette."

Marinette watched his face as he said this and her heart wanted to break for him. He described his home as quiet and empty. Actually he hadn't even called it home Chat had simply said house. Biting her lip Marinette reached out to him.

"If you ever want a place to come home to… just let me know ok?" Marinette asked and Chat smiled at her before wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Thank you Marinette." Chat breathed taking a deep breath. Her scent flooded his nose and something about seemed familiar but he was distracted by Plagg hissing in the back of his mind.

"Something is nearby Adrien." Plagg hissed not wanting to break up his kittens happy moment but needing to. He sensed something nearby and he wasn't sure what it was.

Knowing Plagg wouldn't interrupt unless it was absolutely necessary Chat patted Marinette gently on her back before pulling away. "Thank you again Princess. I'll figure out a way to repay you for your kindness somehow."

Marinette smiled at him. "Just believe in yourself Chat. That is more than enough for me."

Chat gaped at her even as his cheeks flushed. "R-right… Well I need to head out Princess. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

Marinette nodded "If you want to drop by I don't mind." Then waved to him as he climbed out her window.

Jumping a few building over Chat paused "Ok Plagg what did you sense?"

"It almost felt like an akuma but I'm not sure Adrien. All I know is that what ever it was its moved off." Plagg answered

"Should I call Ladybug?" Chat asked checking the time.

"If you want." Plagg responded "I cant sense the thing anymore and since there doesn't seem to be any trouble I'd suggest going home and getting some sleep."

Chat nodded "I'll swing across the city real quick to see if we can pick anything up. If we don't then I'll go home."

"What ever you want kid." Plagg said as Chat leaped across the rooftops once more.

* * *

 **Whew...Yeah I akumasized Wes. He's going to be a fun one. *grins***


	41. The Cats Shield (Part 6)

**Almost done… Please forgive any mistakes in this chunk of writing. I completed it really late and because I work today I didn't really get a chance to proofread it like I usually do. Glad everyone is enjoying this fluff ridden saccharine sweet story! Here is another 3000+ chapter for you.**

 **NitenGale... Lol yes yes I know such a shocking moment! One of these days just to mess with everyone I'm going to make an oc not get akumasized and just have them get in the way the whole story.**

 **Avatar NIX... Ah someone who knows what a doppelganger is! Read on friend you get more of your jam and shall have your answers soon enough!**

 **Between akuma attacks and the stresses of everyday life Chat starts to see who the real person is behind a girl named Marinette.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **The Cats Shield (Part 6)**

 **(Thursday)**

Marinette was worried. Wes hadn't been to school since yesterday before lunch and because he was a new student no one seemed to have his number.

"Do you think he is sick or something?" Marinette asked Alya as they sat down for class. It was almost second period now and everyone was slowly filtering in.

"I don't know girl maybe he needed a break from miss witch over there." Alya sighed as Chloe went to go sit in her seat complaining at the top of her lungs over how she was being blamed for something at home she didn't do.

In other words Chloe was in one of her moods.

"When is Sabrina coming back?" Marinette groaned and Alya patted her back gently with a smile.

"Maybe tomorrow." Alya answered.

Class began and Chloe finally shut up after the teacher threatened to throw her out of class. To everyone's surprise she didn't threaten to call her father instead she just crossed her arms and sulked.

"Ohh trouble in paradise?" Alya snickered and Marinette shrugged.

Chloes behavior was odd but not totally out of place since whenever she didn't get her way this is how she acted anyways. About halfway through class a page came from the front office calling for Chloe. She stood with a huff saying "It's about time my papa came and apologized."

It wasn't much of a shock when she didn't return since the mayor would often take his 'sweet darling' out after they made up after a fight. What was surprising was when Adrien walked in bag over one shoulder near the end of class.

"Mr Agrest I thought you were missing my class today." Their teacher asked

Adrien nodded as he sat down. "I was supposed to Mam but I was released early and I didn't want to miss anything more than I had to." He flashed a smile at her and their teacher nodded satisfied with his answer. She gave him the work he was supposed to have missed then went back to teaching as Nino coached him on how to fill in the worksheets. Everything was peaceful, normal, and yet Marinette felt horribly on edge for some reason.

"Are you excited that Adrien is here Marinette? Looks like you can invite him out to lunch after all." Alya whispered

Marinette smiled at her friend but something wasn't right. When Adrien usually walked in he greeted everyone even if it was in the middle of class. He was always polite and when he sat down he usually waved at Marinette or at least smiled at her. Adrien seemed a little tired to her so maybe he just wasn't feeling up to the day? The rest of the period passed fairly quick and as the bell rang Adrien turned to flash a smile up at them.

"Sorry I didn't say hello to you guys when I first came in. I was a little out of it since I've been up since dawn." Adrien said

Marinette smiled back at him as Alya answered for them both but internally she was freaking out a little bit. Usually when he smiled like that at her she felt all warm and fluttery. Marinette felt nothing, absolutely nothing and she could feel Tiki nudging her from her purse.

Adrien blinked at her clearly surprised she hadn't said anything to him. "Marinette are you ok?" He asked reaching up to pat her hand.

His hand was clammy, cool and while it wasn't actually slimy the impression it left on her mind was. Marinette jerked away from the contact.

"I-I'm fine!" She squeaked out of surprise rather than her usual flustered crush nervousness. "I just… need… um…. bathroom break!"

Before Adrien could say anything else she had her bag in hand and fled the classroom. She actually went to the bathroom and the moment she was alone Tiki flew from her purse surprising her.

"Tiki are you ok?" Marinette asked as her kwami zipped around her for a brief second.

Tiki nodded returning to hover before her chosen looking a little perplexed. "I thought I sensed an akuma but I must have been mistaken because I don't now."

Marinette blinked a little taken aback. "You can sense akuma?"

Tiki nodded "Plagg and I both can although Plagg is much better at it. Its too bad he isn't here to give his opinion."

Marinette pulled out her phone and went to the Ladyblog to see if any sirens had been tripped. There was nothing and Marinette sighed. "Should we transform and take a look around?"

Tiki shook her head "No I will let you know if I sense anything more. You should get moving before you are late to class though." With that said Tiki dove back into her purse and Marinette ran so she would make it to class on time.

The bell rang as Marinette made it in the door and she was surprised to see people still up out of their seats. Marinette went to hers to set her things down and as she did someone tapped her shoulder. Once again Marinette had the strangest sensation of something slimy and she spun heart pounding only to find Adrien staring at her with a look of concern.

"Are you ok Marinette?" Adrien asked

Marinette didn't trust herself to speak and simply nodded.

"Well the teacher is giving us a free period would you like to hang out and talk maybe?" Adrien asked blushing slightly as he looked into her eyes.

His eyes seemed dull the vibrant green she was used to seeming almost watered down and Marinette frowned as a cold feeling seemed to seep into her chest. Something was wrong, wrong with him or her Marinette wasn't sure but then Marinette felt Tiki nudging her from her purse once more.

"I actually have some work that I need to get done." Marinette lied

Adrien frowned but nodded "That's ok Marinette I guess we can catch up at lunch."

Marinette forced herself to smile and nod but once more his actions seemed the slightest bit off. Adrien never assumed he would eat with her at lunch at least never that she ever witnessed. Adrien always waited until invited by one of them before talking about lunch plans even though Nino, Marinette, and Alya had told him time and again he was always welcome. Marinette pulled out her work and sat down as Adrien walked away to see what some of his classmates were doing. Lifting her purse into her lap Marinette cracked the purse open to stare down at Tiki.

"There is an akuma and its close." Tiki mouthed and Marinette nodded.

She didn't know how or why but Marinette knew where the akuma was, Tiki had merely confirmed it. The day had finally come when Adrien had become an Akuma. Slowly Marinette stood, she would have to get out of class and transform then come back to take care of Adrien. Walking to the door Marinette was only about three steps away when it suddenly burst open revealing a panting Adrien. Marinette gaped at him as Adrien gazed up at her his bright green eyes holding worry then relief as he saw her.

Marinette overcame her shock first the warm fluttery feeling she always got at seeing him surging through her and in the next moment she threw her arms around him. He was warm and solid and the butterflies in her core took flight as she whispered "Thank goodness it's you."

Adrien took the impromptu hug in stride wrapping his arms around her in return taking a deep breath as he did so. She smelled wonderfully familiar and Adrien chocked it up to the fact he had been spending so much time around her. "Marinette are you ok? I thought you knew I had an early shoot this morning."

"I knew but then you showed up and you felt so wrong I thought I was going nuts cuz no one seemed to notice." Marinette whispered her relief at seeing him and realizing he hadn't become an akuma outshining the fact that she was hugging him. Instead she hugged him a little tighter knowing that in the next few minutes everything would be going to hell in a hand-basket. Although he didn't really want to Adrien pulled back a little to look Marinette in the eye feeling a tad confused.

"I showed up?" He asked and Marinette paled as the other students seemed to finally notice what was going on by the door.

"Wait does Adrien have a twin?" Someone asked stupidly and Marinette turned breaking her hold on the real Adrien to see what the fake would do.

The fake stood blinking and had the gall to look concerned. "Marinette get away from that Doppelganger before you get hurt!" He stepped forward moving away from the other students and Marinette took a step forward even as Adrien grabbed her hand shaking his head the look in his eyes showing alarm and concern for her. Marinette felt a blush light up her cheeks at the contact but she managed a smile squeezing his hand as the fake came closer. To her surprise Adrien released her hand trusting whatever idea she had. It made Marinette feel warm and fluttery all the way to her toes and she clenched her fist rehearsing the exact moves she was about to take in her mind.

"Thanks goodness Alya doesn't have this class with me." Marinette muttered under her breath as she came within striking range.

Doppelganger reached for her saying something about the fake Adrien and akumas as the rest of her classmates started to panic but Marinette wasn't listening. As his hand descended probably to push her on towards her other classmates Marinette made her move. Sliding to the side under his hand Marinette spun putting all her bodyweight behind the punch that slammed into Doppelgangers jaw. The funny thing was Marinette had forgotten about the extra strength being Ladybug lent her and because she didn't hold back what so ever the punch literally sent Doppelganger flying to crash over the teacher's desk. The spell on his appearance was instantly broken as he slammed to a stop revealing a boy in a black bodysuit that shimmered like oil does on water and a masquerade style vibrant purple mask.

"Oh no Wes…" Adrien murmured behind her as akumasized Wes gaped at Marinette.

"Run!" Marinette snapped spinning round and running at Adrien as panic ensued. An annoyed shout echoed behind them as Marinette shoved Adrien back out the door and grabbed his hand. Dragging him behind her Adrien managed to just barely keep up until at last he found his balance.

"You just punched an akuma?!" Adrien yelped as Marinette dragged him down a hallway and into the library.

Marinette blushed as they came to a halt behind several shelves. "H-he's been giving me the willies all day… and I had to do something! B-besides what was I supposed to do?"

Adrien shook his head watching as she double checked their surroundings and started to laugh. "I don't know, but dang Marinette you have one hell of a punch!"

Marinette blushed even more fiercely and all at once her crushing stutter came back "I… my…. I-I mean… I'll get help…"

She stood and before Adrien could try to stop her she was already running for the door that was at the opposite end of the room. The library was surprisingly empty and as soon as the doors shut Adrien darted back behind a different set of shelves that you couldn't see from any of the doors. Lifting his shirt a little Adrien stared into his kwamis eyes.

"When you finally start dating her, do us both a favor and never make her mad ok kid?" Plagg asked and watched as his kitten turned bright red.

"This isn't the time for that Plagg!" Adrien hissed "Cl-"

"OH ADRIKINS!" Chloes voice rang out and before Adrien could move she suddenly appeared around the side of one of the shelves. "I thought I saw that awful Marinette dragging you in here! It looked as if she were taking you hostage!"

Chloe practically pounced on him grabbing one arm and hugging him to her. "I knew you would need saving but I don't see her?"

Adrien gently disentangled himself from Chloes grip when suddenly the schools siren came to life making them both jump. As they did Adrien felt a strange coolness pass over his hands and for the briefest of seconds Chloes form flickered.

Adrien recoiled "You're not Chloe."

Doppelganger sniffed and darkness coated him returning to his proper shape. "I suppose I'll have to work on that. Girls forms are a bit more challenging. Your form however isn't at all."

Darkness spread over him and a second later Adrien stared at his likeness.

"Why are you doing this?" Adrien asked as his ears picked up a door bursting open.

Doppelganger pursed his lips. "Revenge mostly but not on you or anything, you just weren't supposed to be here today…" Darkness flickered around his fingertips and Adrien took a step back feeling more than a little trapped.

"Adrien!" Ladybug cried as she skidded to a halt before the two boys then froze to stare at them in annoyance.

"He is the fake!" they both yelled at the same time pointing at the other boy.

Ladybug blinked looked confused for a brief second then moved forward with a determined look on her face that gave Adrien goosebumps. "What is with akuma and mimicking other people! Doesn't Hawkmoth have anything better to do besides driving me crazy?"

Doppelganger took a step back next to Adrien mimicking Adrien's worried look.

"Ladybug are you ok?" Doppelganger asked as Adrien shied away slightly.

Ladybug smiled and reached a hand out to him. "I'm fine Adrien let's get you out of here while the akuma is still calm."

Doppelganger placed his hand in hers and Ladybug jerked him forward twisting her body so he tripped and slammed him to the ground pinning Doppelgangers arm behind his back.

"Run Adrien!" Ladybug yelled and Adrien did as he was told sprinting around the shelves and disappearing from sight.

"I must not be doing something right." Doppelganger muttered from under her and Ladybug looked down a bit surprised then yelped as darkness swarmed up her arms. Ladybug leapt back feeling the tug as the darkness turned solid a second too late to keep hold of her. Doppelganger stood brushing himself off as Ladybug readied her yoyo.

"Well then… Introductions. I am Doppelganger and since I have succeeded in my revenge so far I suppose its time to hold up on my side of the bargain." Doppelganger said with a flourishing bow.

"What have you done?" Ladybug snapped throwing her yoyo.

Darkness swarmed around him blocking the yoyo and Doppleganger leapt back more darkness forming under his feet so he stood midair just above the bookshelves grinning down at her.

"Nothing too fancy but dear little Chloe is finally getting what she deserves. Now all that is left is collecting your miraculous and some fun with my new powers." Doppelganger answered

The darkness swarmed around him scooting ribbons at Ladybug and she spun her yoyo blocking several of them. The darkness pulled back and Ladybug took a few steps back as well realizing that within the confines of the bookshelves row her options were limited.

"Don't worry I wont hurt anyone, in fact if you give up I wont even hurt you!" Doppelganger said reasonably.

Ladybug growled "No thanks but I will so enjoy punching your lights out."

She sung out her yoyo trying to knock Doppelganger off his perch and instead had to dodge black spears that tried to impale her. Books rained down as the spears missed and Ladybug yelped as one lucky shot got through slashing a gash across her upper arm near her shoulder. A snarl shattered the air and suddenly Doppelganger cried out as Chat slammed into him from the side.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled as the vanished over the top of the next bookshelf over. Leaping into the air Ladybug swung herself over the shelf as Chat launched himself at Doppelganger. Doppelganger retaliated wrapping the darkness around his form as Chats slashed at him. Ladybug threw her yoyo as the darkness repelled Chat dropping for the briefest of instances. The yoyo cracked into his shoulder her aim being thrown off by not being able to see his body. Stumbling back Doppelganger gripped his arm looking between the two heroes. Ladybug dropped down to the ground next to Chat and helped him back to his feet.

"This is going to require more thought." Doppelganger said and before Chat or Ladybug could make a move he turned and fled.

"Dam." Ladybug hissed as the doors closed knowing the moment Doppelganger stepped outside he was already in another guise and would be practically impossible to find.

"Sorry My Lady. I thought I had him." Chat murmured from the ground even as he accepted her hand to help him to his feet.

"It's ok Chat I thought I had him too. I figured changing shape was the only thing he could do but apparently his darkness allows him to change shape and fight offensively." Ladybug answered "We should probably start the search for him. I don't think classes will be resuming anytime soon."

Chat glanced up at her. "Do you go here My Lady?" he asked and Ladybug blinked then realized what she had said. "OH! Oh… no I was um… walking nearby for my lunch and I heard the sirens but then I ran into a girl who said Doppelganger was in here and the boy Adrien was here… I just mean we won't have to worry about their safety here is all… because classes probably won't resume!"

Chat nodded accepting her logic then sighed bummed that he wouldn't be able to take Marinette out to lunch since that had been his plan. "I agree Ladybug. Lead the way so we can catch this shifty akuma."

Ladybug groaned and Chat snickered following her as she raced out the library doors.

They had searched for hours but for an akuma Doppelganger was being strangely quiet. They had split each taking one side of the city but hadn't had any luck. When they met up again Chat had noticed Ladybugs bleeding arm and had been furious that she hadn't said anything to him. Her protests of "Its just a scratch!" fell on deaf ears and he had sent her home until patrol later that night. Chat knew better than to try and talk her out of that one his ears were still ringing from her first scolding. Chat had just finished letting Plagg take a break and retransformed when his own stomach growled at him.

"Adrien you need to eat something, especially since you didn't eat anything for breakfast because of that shoot." Plagg growled in the back of his mind.

"I'm ok Plagg." Chat answered as he scanned the street wondering how he could possibly spot an akuma who could literally hide in plain sight as anyone. His stomach growled again and Plagg huffed

"I think your gut disagrees. Besides you won't be of any use to Ladybug if you run yourself into the ground."

Chat froze then sighed as he realized his kwami was right. The only problem was where did he want to eat? As he thought about it a small figure a block away caught his attention.

"Marinette?" Chat wondered aloud realizing she was out on her balcony watering her plants.

"Great idea! Grab me some cheese bread!" Plagg said excitedly.

Chat darted forwards over the rooftops only stopping when he was on the rooftop just in front of her. Marinette glanced up and spotted him startling slightly as he waved.

"Chat? Everything ok? Any luck fighting the akuma?" She called then squeaked as he launched himself across the gap and landed on her railing.

"The akuma got away but Ladybug and I are doing our best to find him." Chat answered and then his stomach growled for the third time this time at such a volume that Marinette not only heard but burst out laughing for.

"I'm guessing you came all this way for lunch?" Marinette asked

Chat grinned feeling a little sheepish. "Only if your offering Princess!"

"Come in you silly kitty. I'm assuming you are probably going to be running around all night tonight as well?" Marinette asked dropping through her trap door onto her bed.

Chat followed closing the hatch behind him and jumped to her floor below watching bemused as she slowly climbed down her ladder. As she did the sleeves of her shirt slipped up and his eyes narrowed as he saw a bandage covering her arm up near her shoulder.

"Princess you're hurt!" he cried coming forward and seeing the blood already starting to come through the hastily made bandage.

Marinette blinked at him in alarm as she dropped the rest of the way to the floor.

"I-its nothing Chat I just scratched myself and it was too big for a Band-Aid!" Marinette squeaked as she swiftly pulled her sleeve down. Chat frowned at her It didn't seem like nothing to him but for some reason she wanted to act like it was such.

"Come on lets get you something to eat." Marinette said slipping on her jacket as she went to the stairs of her room. Seeing no other choice Chat followed making a mental note to keep an eye on her arm.

Lunch was amazing and after he was done and said hello to her parents Chat actually managed to talk Marinette into letting him take a look at her arm. It really was more than just a scratch but Marinette insisted she got it by falling against one of the lockers at school when she was running to get help. Chat felt guilty about that but after he smeared antibiotic ointment on it and wrapped it properly he felt the slightest bit better about the whole situation. He did however warn Marinette that he probably wouldn't stop by that night since he and Ladybug were going to be patrolling. Marinette had nodded saying that she had some work to catch up on anyways and wished him luck as he climbed back out her window.

"Do you think we will have any luck finding this akuma tonight?" Chat asked heading towards his own home to take a nap so he could patrol later that night.

Plagg sighed. "This akuma seems to be of the quiet variety so probably not. Like you learned today I can sense them when we are close which was lucky since it prepared you today when you burst into the classroom. However like I said we have to be close so basically we will be playing a game of hot vs cold if it doesn't just come at us head on."

Chat sighed as well before dropping into a side street and detransforming so he could walk the rest of the way home. Gently he caught Plagg and put him in his pocket.

"Its going to be a long night huh Plagg?" Adrien murmured

"Yeah it probably will so get some rest kid." Plagg answered and together they made their way to Adriens room where after Adrien set an alarm on his phone they both fell into a deep sleep.


	42. The Cats Shield (Part 7)

**One more chapter to go… I hope. This is my favorite chapter so far and I am so very proud of this one. To be honest this chapter is what inspired this whole story. I had written this so long ago I had almost forgotten about it until one of my friends asked me what happened to Doppelganger… Now I have an answer…This. Action packed shenanigans await!**

 **Avatar NIX... Yep shape shifting with a little surprise thrown in so he has offensive and defensive capabilities. Hehe I like my akuma to be well rounded.**

 **Paperandinkgirl... Thank you! Here is some more action!**

 **Between akuma attacks and the stresses of everyday life Chat starts to see who the real person is behind a girl named Marinette.**

 **I own nothing...** **Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **The Cats Shield (Part 7)**

 **(Friday)**

Adrien was exhausted when his alarm beeped for the first time in the morning. Last night when he had gone out on patrol they spent hours figuring out what Doppelganger had been up to since becoming an akuma. Most akuma once transformed caused a big mess drawing the superheroes attention immediately. Doppelganger was not only a very quiet akuma but he was also a smart one. Not knowing where to begin they started with where Wes had last been and discovered the costumes.

"Well now we know why he turned into an akuma." Ladybug growled as she took in the damage done.

Chat sighed "Yeah and I'll give you one guess as to who did all this."

"Chloe" Ladybug answered "Our number one akuma maker. You don't think Hawkmoth has hired her or something do you?"

Chat snickered "He probably could the girl makes more akuma than anything else in the city I think."

Together they went to Chloes house and found to their surprise that she was on lockdown. Apparently a video of her destroying the costumes had surfaced and she had been suspended till Monday. The heroes were shocked but apparently Chloe had been causing all kinds of mischief and havoc all through the hotel and her father for once had finally put his foot down. While they were both glad Chloe was finally getting what she deserved even if it was through an akumas interference they couldn't help but think Doppelganger wasn't through with her quite yet. Now that they knew their kwami could sense an akumas presence they had split up searching the area in hopes of possibly finding Doppelganger. They hadn't had any luck and around three in the morning when all was still quiet Ladybug had called it quits. They both still had school the next day and as they parted ways Chat could hear Ladybug complaining about forgotten homework. It reminded him of an assignment he had yet to do as well and with a groan Chat returned to his home staying up an extra half hour to get the paper done so he could turn it in on time. When he finally collapsed into bed Adrien made sure to set an extra alarm in case he didn't wake up to the first one. With all the late nights and missing out on meals the last thing Adrien wanted was to accidently sleep in and miss school. It would send up red flags all over and Adrien couldn't afford to be better watched at this point.

The first alarm beeped impatiently at him and Adrien groaned slapping it off before covering himself up then burrowing his head back into his pillow. He didn't want to get up didn't want to move and suddenly tiny teeth encircled his finger making him jolt upright.

"What the hell?" Adrien snarled as Plagg dove under the blankets. Green eyes peered back at him from his hiding spot looking wide and worried.

"Akuma…" Plagg hissed his tiny voice barely audible even to Adriens ears.

Adrien's second alarm went off and he twisted round hitting his phone for the second time then yawned as he searched his room while pretending to stretch. He saw nothing to his confusion and not knowing what else to do he climbed out of bed before heading into his closet. Usually he liked to take a shower in the evenings to get any makeup from shoots or dirt from running around as Chat Noir off him before bed. This morning he had planned to take one to help wake him up but now it would seem that someone had other plans. Going into his closet Adrien swiftly changed then pulled out his extra fencing foil. He couldn't transform into Chat since it would be giving away his identity that is if his identity wasn't already compromised. Nibbling on a lip Adrien decided he wouldn't take a chance and he pulled his miraculous off slipping it into a sock and hiding it in a tiny cubby hole that no one in the house knew about. Feeling completely unprepared Adrien walked back out into his room fencing foil in hand and froze when he spied Doppelganger standing by his bedroom door.

Adrien brought the foil up into a guarding position. "What do you want?"

Doppelganger looked him over somewhat surprised at the weapon. "So you did notice me." He murmured carefully taking in every detail of Adrien's posture, clothes, and even the way he seemed confident holding the sword in his hand. "Sorry Adrien, it's nothing personal but you are the best way to finish my revenge and there can't be two Adrien's running around."

Adrien let out a growl "So what you're going to pretend to be me for the day?!"

Doppelganger grinned "Yes actually."

"Forget it!" Adrien snapped and charged at Doppelganger fencing foil at the ready. Doppelgangers eyes widened in surprise and black spikes jutted out at Adrien forcing him to dodge and parry before getting in close.

"What is it with you and Marinette attacking me? Everyone else that has laid eyes on me ran away screaming but you guys seem quite content to throw yourselves in the middle of danger!" Doppelganger cried ramping up his attacks since Adrien was scarily competent with the foil in his hand.

Adrien dodged a black bar that extended from the darkness and then slashed at another to turn its blow away from hitting his body. A third wisp jutted out grabbing the blade of the foil. Unable to pull it free Adrien was forced to let it go before the darkness could grab hold of him too. A wisp of darkness slashed at him and now that he was unarmed Adrien dodged rolling across his floor managing to come up to his feet just a few short steps from Doppelgangers position. Launching himself from his crouched position Adrien leaped at Doppelganger landing a solid punch when Doppelganger moved to slow to avoid him. Stumbling a step from the blow Doppelgangers back hit the wall.

"Maybe it's because we have people we want to protect and your presence threatens their safety!" Adrien snarled not seeing the darkness pooling at his feet until it was too late. The darkness wrapped around his ankles and in the next second he was tossed sideways slamming hard into the side of his bed before being crushed to the floor.

Adrien's head spun at the double impacts. He was used to taking hits as Chat Noir but this was different and he didn't have Plagg protecting him from the harsh contact. With a groan refusing to loose consciousness Adrien he tried to push himself up but the darkness wrapped around him again trapping him where he lay.

"I suppose you are right." Doppelganger said as he moved to Adriens side looking fairly concerned as he reached out to him.. "Unfortunately though you are not a hero and as such you are far more breakable. Sorry about that by the way I forgot."

"Jerk." Adrien grunted snapping his teeth at Doppelgangers hand before a gag fitted itself over his mouth and Doppelganger grinned at him looking relieved. The darkness lifted Adrien from the floor and to his surprise moved him into his closet. Adrien twisted in the dark bonds that held him still a bit dizzy as Doppelganger stood in the doorway looking down at him.

"Don't worry Adrien. I won't hurt anyone while being you although I might get you a date with Marinette since you are being so generous in letting me use your form. She has a huge crush on you ya know." Doppelganger chuckled

Adriens eyes went wide as he yelled "What?!" but it came out as a muffed grunt through the gag. Then realization truly struck. Doppelganger was going to his school and Marinette was going to be there which meant she was going to be in danger. Fury boiled within Adriens blood and he thrashed within the bonds his feet kicking into the wall making a loud thump that made Doppelganger wince. Knowing Adrien wasn't going to stop on his own Doppelganger sighed his hand rising so the shadows reached out and pinned Adrien more securely to his closet floor. After all he didn't want Adrien to keep kicking the walls to alert someone or doing anything more foolish like attacking him again.

"Apparently you didn't realize that she had a crush on you. Could you be any more dense?" Doppelganger muttered and Adrien let out a low snarl that echoed despite the gag.

One of Doppelgangers eyebrows raised impressed at the tone of menace and fury conveyed by that simple sound. Then with a shrug he continued knowing he had Adrien at his mercy. "Not that it matters but since you don't seem to want to stay quiet I guess I'll have to force you."

Slowly Doppelganger moved into the closet the shadows following even as Adrien continued to snarl at him. Adrien felt the darkness move across his face covering his nose and quickly realized that he could no longer breathe. Unable to even thrash with the darkness holding him down Adrien pinned his most heated furious glare on Doppelganger until he finally lost consciousness.

Marinette was still exhausted when she woke up but knowing that she couldn't miss class she somehow managed to haul herself out of bed and to school. To her surprise Adrien wasn't there even though she walked in only a few minutes before the late bell sounded.

"Is Adrien not coming today?" Marinette asked her friends

Nino shrugged. "I don't know. He isn't answering his phone and I know he didn't have anything planned."

Marinette frowned but got her materials out for class as their teacher arrived and set their things on the desk. The late bell finally began to ring and Adrien slid in the door as the bell finished its chime looking so out of character that their teacher simply stared.

"Made it." Adrien said with a grin then suddenly realizing all eyes were on him Adrien straightened smartly and gave a quick polite bow in the teacher direction.

"I'm sorry for bursting in. I was awakened late this morning." He managed a blush creeping up the back of his neck. The teacher excused him still a little taken aback by his sudden entrance and Adrien moved to his seat greeting everyone with a wave like he usually did when late.

Marinette stared at his hand feeling odd. He was missing his ring that he always wore and something about his outfit just seemed odd to her. It wasn't just his appearance that had her internal alarms going off either. Usually she felt light and fluttery just looking at him and today there was nothing. He was handsome that certainly hadn't changed but as he sat before her shooting her a grin that usually made her heart flutter and mind melt she realized that there was something off about it, something… wrong. Yesterday she had felt that same wrongness and it had been the akuma Doppelganger. The thought chilled her to the bone and slowly she pulled out her phone typing a message to Nino. After a moment when the teacher turned their back he glanced down then leaned over to whisper something to Adrien. Adrien shrugged looking a little sheepish and a moment later a text came through.

'He forgot his phone in the rush out the door. ~ Nino'

Marinette let the phone slip back into her lap then felt the tiniest of nudges form her purse. Glancing to the side she opened her purse mindful of the fact that she was in the middle of class. Tiki gazed up at her the kwamis wide blue eyes shimmering with worry.

"Akuma." Tiki mouthed and the cold chill was back as Marinette realized that the boy in front of her was not Adrien.

Why was Doppelganger back? And better yet where was Adrien? Marinette knew that she was the only one who knew and since she was Ladybug she had to get him away from everyone. Class passed at an agonizingly slow pace and she was practically jumping from her chair as the bell rang. Alya shot her a confused look as she darted from the room but Marinette didn't have time to explain. She had to stop Adrien, no, Doppelganger from entering his next class. She didn't know why he was at the school pretending to be Adrien but it didn't matter. For a long moment she played with the idea of transforming into Ladybug and sweeping Doppelganger up but it was never a good idea to let an akuma get into your personal space. That and she really didn't want to start a huge akuma battle in the middle of school. There was a high chance of someone getting hurt and Marinette hoped that if she ousted him in private he would maybe leave.

Coming to a decision Marinette waited until Doppelganger was almost to the class before pouncing on him. "A-Adrien?" she called causing him to turn towards her a curious look lighting up his face.

"Yes Marinette?" he answered

"Can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" she asked a trickle of nervousness running through her. If he didn't accept she would have to think of something quick.

Walking back to where she stood he smiled at her "Sure I know a perfect spot." he said and took her arm as he led the way down to the courtyard.

Marinette wanted to jerk away from his touch. He didn't feel right almost as if he were coated in some slime or something. She didn't want to alert him to her discomfort however so she allowed him to pull her over by the stairs where they would be for the most part hidden.

Finally he paused and looking up at her with dull green eyes he tried to pull off Adriens smile. It failed miserably and Marinette took a step back away from him. "Marinette?" he queried a little surprised at her actions and she shook her head.

"You're not Adrien. Why are you pretending to be him?" Marinette asked getting right to the point and he froze.

"How… how are you doing that?" Doppelganger asked dropping the act and Adriens guise.

Marinette sighed in relief as Wes' akumasized face looked back at her. "I don't know I just know you're not him." Then a sudden previous thought came to her and she glared up at Doppelganger her hands curling into fists making him take a step back towards the wall.

"What did you do to Adrien?" she snapped

Doppelganger waved a hand. "He is tied up in his bedroom closet asleep. I just wanted to see what it was like to be popular for a day, and brush upon my acting skills but it would seem as if you're going to try to mess that up for me."

It wasn't his real reason Marinette was sure but as an excuse it was passable she supposed. Doppelganger sighed as he raised a hand and black band like wisps formed there. "You are too dammed perceptive Marinette. Maybe I should have tried being you instead."

Fury, annoyance, and a trickle of fear surged through Marinette as she realized he was about to attack her so Marinette struck first. Her fist slammed forward into his jaw knocking him back and sweeping his legs out from under him Marinette leapt back dodging the shadows that filled the air around him.

"Ok I'm done." Marinette yelped as she darted away feeling Tiki nudging at her insistently through her purse. Besides as a civilian she had done all that she was capable of doing. Ribbons flashed past her and Marinette channeled her inner Ladybug jumping over them and dodging to the side as more spun past. When Marinette wanted to be she was actually quite fast and she made it into the open courtyard before the ribbons managed to snatch at her legs making her trip. Marinette screamed as she fell alerting the late class arrivals that something was amiss.

"NO!" Doppelganger cried leaping to his feet but it was already too late.

Marinette shouted "Akuma attack everyone run!"

Panic swiftly ensued as the school alarm pealed to life and the black ribbons swarmed around her arms pinning them to her sides. "Hey!" Marinette yelped as she was lifted off the ground while Doppelganger strode forward a furious look in his eyes.

"Let me down!" Marinette snarled kicking at him when he got too close and black ribbons bound her ankles forcing her to stop even as he took a careful step back out of her range.

"You have ruined my day and I don't know why." Doppelganger said a sudden sad look in his eyes.

"Really?!" Marinette cried incredulously "You don't see anything wrong with what you have done so far? Yesterday or today?"

Doppelganger frowned as a purple mask covered his face and suddenly the black bonds around her tightened making Marinette grimace. The school around them was in a panic as people rushed away from the akuma and Marinette was glad that she could distract him at least.

"Let her GO!" a voice roared over the chaos and a clawed hand slashed the air between them cutting the ribbons that held her in the air. To Marinette disappointment the ribbons binding her body didn't vanish and Chat caught her easily long before she hit the ground. One of his legs spun out as he landed and Doppelganger yelped in surprise as his legs were taken out from under him for the second time that day. With Doppelganger down for a second Chat darted over to the far wall keeping Marinette pressed close to him until he set her down ever so gently.

"You ok Princess?" Chat asked

Marinette blinked grateful that he had chosen that moment to turn up. "I…look out!" she shouted sweeping his legs out from under him as the black ribbons turned spikes impaled the air he had been in a moment before.

"Run Princess!" Chat snapped slashing at the black ribbons on her ankles, shredding them to nothing in seconds flat before taking off across the courtyard on all fours.

"Tiki! Can you get these things off?" Marinette whispered rolling up onto her knees as Tiki darted up behind her back.

"Its going to take me a minute Marinette." Tiki answered and Marinette felt the slightest of tugs as she got to work. People were running avoiding the courtyard as Chat battled against Doppelganger. Chat kept glancing around looking for Ladybug and Doppelganger was becoming more frustrated as Chat kept dodging his attacks. Chats stamina couldn't last out forever however and it was then that Marinette realized he was staling trying to give the people clearing out time to escape.

"Hurry…" Marinette moaned as she watched a black blade like ribbon slash past Chats shoulder cutting him so that blood ran down his arm. He ignored the pain, darting in to land a blow of his own scoring three parallel lines across Doppelgangers chest. Doppelganger cried out his voice full of fear and he swept his arm forward a dozen or more of the black ribbons turning into bars that slammed into Chat. Marinette could hear the sound of the impact it was so hard and Chat went sailing back to smash into the wall. His baton hit the ground between them rolling so that it was several feet away and Chat simply laid there in a crumpled heap. For several moments Chat lay there unmoving before he rolled over his arms shaking as they took his weight.

"Chat!" Marinette screamed as the last black bond around her arms broke.

Things seemed to move in slow motion and looking back Marinette didn't know what she had been thinking moving the way she did. Perhaps it was the fact that she simply hadn't thought about it at all. Chat was in trouble and seeing his body thrown into the wall, hearing his cry of pain as she sat trapped within the black bonds… something within her snapped. Tiki had been ripping her way through the bonds and as the last one broke Marinette was already on her feet rushing towards Chat. Somehow the foolish cat had managed to get himself into a halfway decent standing position defiance and pain clear on his face. Chats baton out of his reach while Doppelganger stood several feet away and neither of them noticed her as she sprinted at them desperation written all over her face.

"Your miraculous!" Doppelganger snarled one hand pressed to his chest as the wavy black lines swirled about him.

Chat gave his patented grin "Over my dead body." He hissed clutching at his shoulder a small trickle of blood slipping down his head and past the mask.

"Deal!" Doppelganger cried and the black ribbons jutted forward aiming at Chats heart.

Marinettes body moved on its own, the overwhelming urge to protect her partner as he had her so many times surged through her and she leapt the distance tackling Chat to the ground. Pain seared across her back for a brief instant then their bodies hit the ground with her on top of him.

"Princess?!" Chat cried as her body weight crushed the air from his lungs but there was no time to speak. The fight wasn't over not by a long shot and practically sensing Doppelganger's attack she scrambled to her knees throwing her arms out wide shielding Chat's body with her own. Two flashes of black and a slight pain as one flash sliced her cheek open, then the world seemed to freeze. She panted her breath coming in hard gasps as she looked down and saw the black line hovering centimeters from her chest. If Doppelganger hadn't stopped that attack it would have gone straight into her heart. Cringing she felt Chat grip at her jacket, heard his gasp as he realized she had been injured.

"This time I will protect you." Marinette whispered her voice almost sub vocal. Anything Chat had to say was lost to Doppelganger crying "Ma-Marinette?" as he stared at her in shock stumbling backwards.

"You…will not… hurt him." Marinette panted her blue eyes blazing with fury as she stood ignoring the black line still pointed at her body. She wished she were in costume, wished she had her yoyo, because she wanted to end this now before anyone else got hurt.

Before Chat got hurt.

There had been no time though. Marinette knew that if she hadn't acted the way she did there was a good chance Chat would have been killed before she could make it back to his side as Ladybug. The thought infuriated her while the black bands retracted and without another thought she sprinted forward.

Chats baton was on the ground between them and she scooped it up twisting in the air as Doppelganger launched a feeble attack in her direction. She dodged it easily smacking another attack away from her body as she charged him dead on. Whipping the baton around her Marinette swung at him and at the last second realizing she was still coming Doppelganger twisted sideways black bands swirling up to protect him. The baton cracked down on his shoulder instead of his skull and Marinette made a grab for the mask that sat upon his head. Doppelganger shrieked black wisps jutting out at all angles as he tried to force her to back off. Marinette did dodging his sloppy retaliation attack before darting back in swinging the baton like a baseball bat so it cracked hard against his ribs. The blow knocked him off his feet and he crashed down sliding a few feet on the courtyards ground. Moving forward Marinette hoped to have another shot at the purple mask that sat upon Doppelgangers head but it wasn't to be. Doppelganger sat up the purple outline of Hawkmoths mask shining around his face then before Marinette could make a move black swarmed Doppelgangers body leaving Adriens face his eyes wide and pleading. Marinette knew it was a trick and yet she froze for the barest of instances instinct rendering her unable to attack the person she loved. Adriens face twisted cruelly and black surged from him as the purple of Hawkmoths mask lined his face. Arms encircled her ripping her off her feet and away from the danger of Doppelgangers attack. Unable to do anything else Marinette clung to Chat keeping hold of his baton as Chat raced and dodged the black attacks. Marinette yelled out a warning when attacks came a bit too close and within a few seconds they were up on the second level out of Doppelgangers range and sight. Moments later they were inside an empty classroom and Chat slid to a halt before placing her gently on the teacher's desk. Swiftly he went back to the door ready to throw himself back into the fray and sighed almost in relief.

"He's gone." He muttered then checking for prying eyes he closed the door and turned to Marinette.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" he demanded as their eyes met the awe on his face completely negating the anger in his tone. "I mean taking on guys twice your size is one thing but that was an akuma!"

Marinette flushed feeling rather glad Chat didn't know about her punching the same akuma in the face yesterday. She had a feeling he would pop a blood vessel if he did and feeling the need to defend herself she slid off the desk so she could stand "He was going to kill you. I couldn't watch that happen even though everyone else seemed perfectly content to!"

Chat grimaced "They knew it was dangerous! That he is dangerous! Of course they were not going to step in and risk their lives."

"Maybe that's what's wrong with this city then! Maybe that's what's wrong with this world! I don't care who it is I will not let someone get hurt or killed I front of me. Not if I can help them!" Marinette snarled her worry and fear for him clear in her eyes.

Chat moved forward and in the next instant he had his arms around her pulling her tight against him. "I'm sorry Marinette, I was just scared for you. You're more fragile than I or Ladybug though you have a hell of a swing."

Marinette went stiff for the briefest of seconds before relaxing into his hold his baton clattering to the ground as she hugged him back. They had both feared losing the other in that battle although Chat had no idea he was hugging Ladybug too. He was warm and Marinette realized she didn't know what she would do if something ever did happen to him. It made her understand his determination to take blows for her because whether she was Ladybug or Marinette she would move to protect him again and again, regardless of the consequences.

Pulling back Chat frowned brushing a clawed finger over the bloody line on her cheek. "Thank you for saving my pelt. I am fur-ever in your debt."

Marinette rolled her eyes unable to stop the nervous chuckle from escaping as the tension between them snapped. It was time to move on and high time to get rid of the akuma Doppelganger. With a sigh Marinette took a step back and pushed a gentle hand into his chest

"Go save the day kitty. It's just a scratch. I will be fine." She said with a smile that made Chat smile too.

Looking into her eyes Chat knew she would be ok and he reached down to pick his baton up off the ground. Placing the weapon at the base of his spine he took Marinettes hand once more.

"I will see you tonight and we will be talking about this some more." He murmured

Marinette rolled her eyes in exasperation knowing there was nothing she could say to change his mind. "I'll make us some hot chocolate then." She muttered

With a satisfied grin Chat nodded then fled the room intent on hunting Doppelganger down. The moment the door clicked shut Tiki flew from Marinette purse "What were you thinking Marinette? You should have transformed and then gone to save him! If you had been killed Chat would be on his own and…"

Marinette caught her frantic partner and held her close. "I'm so sorry Tiki. Transforming would have taken too long and I was out in the open. I…I couldn't bear to see him hurt, not when I had the power to stop it."

Tiki rubbed a gentle paw over the scratch on her cheek which had stopped bleeding. "You're such a good person Marinette. Are we going after Doppelganger?"

Marinette nodded "Yes the akuma is in his mask on his head. Tiki Spots on!"

They were out the window in seconds and up over the rooftops trying to find where Chat Noir or Doppelganger had vanished off to.

* * *

 **WHOOO...Boy we got all the feels in this one!**


	43. The Cats Shield (Part 8)

**With this chapter Cats Closet is officially on break! I appreciate all the love, reviews and questions I have received but I need a vacation. These next two months are going to be really busy and I know I won't have time to craft quality stories for everyone to enjoy. I may post during my break but if I do they will be one-shots and may have nothing to do with this newest story arc that I somehow managed to create. Yes I said story arc. This marichat story will probably have a sequel. In any case enjoy this final chapter and the bonus excerpt from another story at the very bottom! See you on the other side!**

 **I own nothing... Except my imagination.**

* * *

 **The Cats Shield (Part 8)**

 **(Friday)**

Ladybug swung from building to building on the lookout for Chat or Doppelganger. Of course they had both vanished even though she had been only seconds behind.

"Tiki I really hate these mimic akumas." She grumbled

"It will be ok Marinette. I'm sure you will run into Chat soon." Tiki replied

"Ladybug!" Chats voice called out and Ladybug skidded to a stop turning to face Chat as he landed on the other side roof.

"There you are Chat! Are you ok?" Ladybug asked then froze as she took him in.

He wasn't injured in the slightest. No blood or cuts or anything and she really didn't need Tiki's voice whispering "It's the akuma!" to see that something was up.

Doppelganger grinned at her. "I'm fine! Any idea as to what we are dealing with?"

Ladybug nodded as she walked forwards to the akuma. "Apparently the akuma hit the school again but its got to be close so we can split up an search that way."

Doppelganger nodded missing how Ladybug clenched her fist. "How should we….oomph."

Ladybug swung her fist colliding with his chest knocking the air out of him and darkness instantly shimmered around him as he lost control over his shape shifting powers. Swinging a second time she yelped dodging back as black needle like lines shot out from around him. Her feet slid on the sloping roof and she jumped up the slope pausing at the top in time to see the darkness coming for her. Ladybug brought up her yoyo spinning it rapidly as the dark attack crashed into it pushing her off the roofs spine. The attack broke off and Ladybug ran down the slope leaping to a flatter rooftop realizing the darkness was still in pursuit. She twisted midair bringing her yoyo up for protection once more and was slammed down into the rooftop as the darkness struck the yoyos shield. For a second time the attack broke off and Ladybug flipped off her back her yoyo never quite stopping its spinning motion. A third attack struck home and instead of it all dissolving into the yoyos shield some of the Darkness seemed to crawl to the edge before spiking down at her body again. Ladybug yelped as they scored shallow wounds before she could leap away. Rolling and leaving a smear of blood in her wake Ladybug popped over the edge of a wall breathing hard. She needed to call Chat and she needed a plan so without a second thought she tossed her yoyo into the air crying "Lucky Charm!"

Light coalesced forming into a odd shape that dropped into her palms. It was a miniature paintball gun and Ladybug eyed the thing feeling distinctly confused. With a shrug and her yoyo in hand she leaped to the top of the wall ready for round two. The odd thing was as she looked around that there was absolutely no one there. Doppelganger had fled.

Chat sprinted across the rooftops eyes open for any kind of danger. His shoulder and head hurt a little but the pain was acceptable over the fearful panic he had felt when Marinette had thrown herself in front of him. Somewhere in the universe a scoreboard read Marinette 3 Akuma 0 and Chat was on the fence as to how he felt about the whole thing.

"Adrien pay attention!" Plagg snapped in the back of his mind and Chat paused at the edge of a building to take a deep breath.

Plagg had come for him once the akuma had left but it had taken the kwami a while to awaken Adrien. Then Plagg had stared ripping through the black bonds since they hadn't faded even though Doppelganger was nowhere near them. Adrien had been infuriated that he had been taken down so easily and realizing how upset his chosen was Plagg had stopped trying to free him threatening to leave him there while he went to Ladybug for help. Honestly Plagg could understand his kittens fury especially since it had taken all of his self-control to not attack the akuma when it had pinned Adrien. However Chat Noir needed a clear head when fighting otherwise he could get hurt or get Ladybug hurt.

"I can't believe Marinette did that." Chat muttered head in his hands finally voicing his scrambled thoughts.

"I can. She cares about you and she wanted to make sure you survived." Plagg answered

Chat ran a clawed hand through his hair wincing as one of his fingers brushed the cut on his skull. "Ok fine but… I just… I don't know why… I mean she has protected me as both Adrien and Chat. Do you think she knows?"

Plagg snorted. "No she definitely does not know. However as Doppelganger pointed out she has a crush on you so it made her want to protect your civilian form no matter what."

Chat groaned his cheeks flushing as he thought about Marinette. Shy sweet Marinette was far more than what she seemed and Chat wasn't sure how to react to the information that she had a crush on him.

"If you didn't have a crush on Ladybug you would date her in a heartbeat." Plagg snarked feeling his kittens mixed up emotions.

"ARG shut up Plagg!" Chat snarled pushing himself to his feet and starting to move again.

He hated to admit it but Plagg was right. He had noticed Marinette the very first day he had gone to school and had instantly loved the fire that seemed to burn within her making everything around her bright. However he had met Ladybug that day too and Ladybug was brave, kind, beautiful, her laugh infectious, her bluebell eyes so bright…

Chats limbs seemed to freeze on their own and he tripped nearly sending himself head first off the roof as his brain made a connection that simply couldn't be undone. They both had blue eyes. They both had the same hair style and while that could be Marinette copying Ladybug, Adrien distinctly remembered her having that hairstyle on the first day of school which was long before Ladybug became popular. It wasn't just those two things either. Every word Adrien had used to describe Ladybug easily described Marinette as well and just a few days ago hadn't he mistaken Marinettes voice for Ladybugs?

"Oh hell Plagg how blind am I?" Chat muttered and Plagg cackled in the back of his brain.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Plagg asked and Chat shook his head forcing himself back to his now unsteady feet.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybugs voice rang out and Chat turned to see her leaping to his rooftop. "Are you alright? You almost went head first off the roof for a second there."

Chat blinked at her his instincts suddenly screaming that something wasn't right. "I'm ok I just got hit a little hard when I was at the school." He answered as Ladybug took a step closer to him. The wind kicked up around them briefly bringing with it the scents of the city and a strange metallic smell that oozed from the Ladybug before him. Chat grimaced understanding at once that this figure before him was Doppelganger.

"Akuma Adrien." Plagg whispered unhelpfully and Chat wanted to roll his eyes and exclaim Ya Think?!

"We need to find the akuma." Chat managed instead somehow keeping the snarl out of his tone.

Doppelganger nodded looking away and Chat attacked slamming his baton into the back of Doppelgangers head. At least he would have if Doppelganger hadn't ducked leaping back as Chat tried to land a second blow. The Ladybug façade faded as black spikes jutted out at Chat forcing him to leap to the next building since he was at the edge. Darkness gripped his ankle before he managed to land and Doppelganger used him like a wrecking ball crashing him through a chimney then an antenna before finally smashing him into the roof hard enough to leave a crater.

"Adrien get up!" Plagg cried and Chat desperately tried.

Chats head spun as he lay there attempting to roll over and he managed to take a gasping breath in even as darkness bound his arms to the shingles leaving him unable to move.

"And here I thought you would be more trouble. Ladybug certainly is a handful." Doppelganger said moving into Chats line of sight as he snarled weakly at him.

"Don't worry I'll give you more trouble than you bargained for!" A voice cried and Doppelganger turned yelping as several somethings struck his back. Before he could complete his turn however a red blur slammed feet first into him sending him crashing into the roof. Ladybug slid to a halt and as Doppelganger started to stand she tossed her yoyo out catching him about his waist. Twisting hard Ladybug wrenched Doppelganger off his feet and chucked him over the side of the building where he crashed into the wall before falling out of sight. Knowing she had bought them several seconds Ladybug darted to Chats side and slashed through his dark bonds with her yoyo. Instantly Chat tried to leap to his feet and nearly toppled making Ladybug catch him supporting is weight.

"Chat are you ok? I'm so sorry I was late." Ladybug murmured as she held him close.

Chat breathed in smelling lavender, vanilla, and that strange spicy extra that made up Ladybugs unique scent. "I'm much better now that you are here My Lady. Thanks for getting me free."

Ladybug nodded slowly and Chat managed to get his legs underneath him as she asked "How did you know that was Doppelganger?"

Chat opened his mouth to reveal how his scent gave him away when he realized that was the answer he needed. If Marinette was Ladybug she would share the same scent as her. "I… just… knew." Chat answered instead his words not really being a lie. He had kind of realized it was Doppelganger before the scent had confirmed it.

Ladybug nodded once accepting his nonexistent explanation. "I understand completely. He tried that with me and I don't know how I knew I just did. In any case this akuma is becoming really irritating. Shall we go stop him permanently?"

"Never though you'd ask My Lady." Chat answered and together they ran to the edge finding all too late that Doppelganger had once more given them the slip.

"This guy is becoming in-fur-iatingly annoying." Chat grumbled and Ladybug rolled her eyes even as she ruffled his hair.

"It's ok Chat I tagged him with this." She said as she raised a ladybug spotted miniature paintball gun.

"Your lucky charm?" Chat cried eyeing her earrings. They weren't missing a dot yet but Chat knew it was now a race against time.

"We have dealt with worse. Lets go." Ladybug answered with a shrug and leapt to the next building.

Chat followed her and together they watched the streets coming to a small festival going on in one of the squares.

"Crap." Chat growled and pointed out a small figure that was moving to some of the booths.

"Is that?!" Ladybug started as she picked out the pigtailed figure that had red polka dotted paint splashed across her back.

Chats belt tail actually lashed the air showing his fury and he gritted his teeth "He is disguising himself as Marinette."

"I'll get him. We don't want him to hurt any civilians so try and get them to move away." Ladybug snapped even as her earrings beeped at her.

She didn't give Chat a chance to answer swinging down into the square calling "Marinette!"

Doppelganger froze and turned slowly an odd smile twisting her lips. "Um… uh… hi! H-how are you L-Ladybug?"

Ladybug wanted to groan impressed despite herself. Doppelganger had her down to that stupid stutter that plagued her. Instead of groaning Ladybug forced a smile to her lips and reached out to grab her hand. Watching as Chat hit the ground and extended his staff so it blocked people from moving past him to get to Ladybug. People were surprised but he swiftly pressed a finger to his lips mouthing akuma to them and people did what they do best in Paris these days. They started to run.

"Chat told me what you did at school and I just wanted to say thank you. Might I take you home since the akuma is still hanging around?" Ladybug said keeping Doppelgangers eyes on her so he didn't notice the people fleeing the scene of the soon to be battle.

Doppelganger shook there disguised head "No I-I'll be ok. T-though it's really nice of you to offer."

The siren went off for their area instantly making Ladybug jump and causing Doppelgangers form to flicker.

Ladybug smirked pulling her yoyo out. "Gotcha."

Doppelganger gave a wordless snarl his disguise dropping as he fired off an attack at Ladybug. She dodged throwing her yoyo out so it wrapped around his legs keeping him from running and pulled. Darkness shot from him some spikes sinking into the ground to help him keep his balance as the rest pursued Ladybugs lithe form. He bent slightly trying to reach the yoyos string when he saw the boots rushing towards him.

Doppelganger twisted in the yoyos string but was unable to dodge Chats fist. It slammed hard right into his jaw and Doppelganger went airborne for a brief second before Chats staff swatted him from the air to slam him hard to the ground.

The darkness vanished instantly Doppelgangers concentration completely broken. Chat arrived at his side and reached down yanking the masquerade style mask from his face and tossing it to Ladybug. She caught it and recalled her yoyo spinning Doppelganger a bit as it untangled from his legs. Chat however reached down and gripped the front of Doppelgangers suit lifting the stunned akuma up.

"One of these days Hawkmoth you are going to regret ever sending out that first purple butterfly." Chat hissed and the purple mask surrounded Doppelgangers face.

"Do not make empty threats child. I will have what I desire even if I have to kill to get it." Hawkmoths voice hissed from Doppelgangers mouth. Darkness swarmed the space between them stabbing into Chat as he released Doppelganger a little too late.

Chat cried out falling back as Ladybug snapped up the fleeing butterfly. "Chat!" Ladybug cried running to his side. Blood welled from deep puncture marks as Doppelgangers powers were nullified and he returned to being Wes.

"You idiot! What in the hell were you doing?!" Ladybug shrieked at him even as she released the purified butterfly from her yoyo.

"Bye bye pretty butterfly." Chat murmured in her stead since she was still yelling even as she threw up the paintball gun calling "Miraculous Cleanse!"

Light swirled around them both healing them and Ladybug grabbed Chats suit hauling him into a sitting position looking furious.

"I am going to ask it One. More. Time." Ladybug started then gasped as Chat pulled her down into his lap in a hug.

"I was threatening Hawkmoth. Sorry My Lady. I won't do it again." Chat whispered

Ladybug muttered something about stupid kittens even as she squeezed him tight.

They stayed like that even as Wes asked "Um what happened?" Beeping however broke them apart.

Ladybugs hand flew to her ears as she slid off Chats lap so she was kneeling at his side. "I've got to go. Will you be ok Chat?"

Chat nodded watching as people began to file back into the square. "I'll be fine My Lady. I'll even get Wes here where ever he needs to go."

Ladybug nodded climbing to her feet. "Thank you Chat." She whispered then took off throwing ut her yoyo and swinging away out of sight.

Wes watched her looking a bit awestruck and he turned to Chat his eyes dreamy. "She is amazing."

Chat growled "She is mine."

Wes blinked and his hands flew up in surrender. "Agreed! All yours and I think I will be fine getting home on my own."

Chat huffed under his breath as Wes scrambled away from him letting him go since he was going to follow from the rooftops anyways. Slowly he stood and with a quick wave at the incoming crowd he launched himself to the rooftops with his baton.

It was almost 10pm when Chat managed to sneak out to find meet princess and he was surprised to find her out on her rooftop. Two mugs sat on a small table next to where she lay curled up and fast asleep in her lounger. He grinned at her cute sleeping face and dropped to his knees next to her reaching out to slide his arms under her. She wiggled as he lifted her sighing and snuggling in close to his chest. Chat took a deep breath and froze as her scent flooded his nose. Lavender, vanilla, and that spice he still couldn't quite identify filled his lungs and he breathed "Ladybug…"

"What kitty?" Marinette mumbled her eyes fluttering open to stare into his green ones.

"Chat?" Marinette asked confused and Chat blinked realizing she had woken up.

"S-Sorry!" Chat yelped swiftly releasing her back into her lounger and jerked upright.

Marinette blinked rapidly feeling confused but she swung her legs over the edge and reached for the cup of hot chocolate that was now cold.

"Are you ok Chat?" She asked slowly standing to gather both cups.

Chat nodded "I just wanted to stop by and thank you for today. I also wanted to apologize if I was a little short. This akuma Doppelganger managed to really get under my fur."

Marinette sighed placing the cups back down on the table and reached out to take both of Chats hands "Its ok Chat I didn't really like this akuma either. He kept pretending to be the boy I have a crush on and kept giving me the willies."

"C-Crush?!" Chat squeaked feeling his face burn and Marinette smiled at him.

"Yeah he even asked me out today. At least I'm pretty sure he did." Marinettes face went beet red and she all but squealed until she looked up and saw the stunned look on Chats face. "Don't worry you will always be my favorite kitten." She said mistakeing the stunned look on his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Chat felt like he was about to either pass out or explode and Marinette giggled at the suddenly dopey look that came over his features.

"Well then do you want to come in and I'll heat up the hot chocolate?" Marinette asked releasing his hands.

Chat pressed a hand to his cheek the grin on his face growing bigger by the second. "You know princess that sounds paw-sitively fur-tastic."

Marinette groaned as she turned to her hatch and to Chat it was music to his ears.

* * *

 **Since I was late posting I decided to add this. It's an excerpt from a Miraculous Ladybug story I'm working on that I have decided to call Detecting Ladybugs.**

 **(First Encounter)**

The air was silent and filled with tension as the man in cat ears flipped the badge open. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Detective five years. Huh… they got tired of sending cops after me?"

"Give it back." Marinette snarled even as she wondered how he could read in this dim lighting. Glancing up he folded the leather badge back into place then tossed it to her. She caught it expecting him to follow up with an attack but he leaned against the wall with a wide yawn.

"So you're a detective with ninja moves." He said as one of the ears on his head seemed to swivel slightly. Figuring the headband must have simply moved as he scratched his back against the wall in such a way that once again it reminded her of a cat, Marinette shook her head.

"Ninjas are Japanese I'm half Chinese." Marinette corrected sliding her badge back where it belonged and he grinned at her.

"I stand corrected." He answered and Marinette just stared at him in total confusion. If this man was indeed her quarry he was a criminal who had killed 15 people and he could have easily killed her, instead he teased her, stole her badge, and then returned it a moment later. Nothing he had done made any sort of sense.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I'm just a stray cat looking for a comfy place to call home My Lady." Chat answered and Marinette bristled.

"Your name." She spat and he stood fully upright cocking his head his ears coming to an alert position.

"Somebody is annoyed with life. My name if you must know is Chat Noir." He said giving an extravagant bow that seemed just the slightest bit familiar.

A bolt of energy spiked through her and Marinette let the weight in her hand dangle and swing free on the chain. She had been fairly certain it was him but she had wanted to confirm it before attacking. "You're under arrest."

Chat grinned Cheshire cat style and lifted his hands. "I will be happy to dance with My Lady, only…" he ducked as she let the weight fly and it crashed into the wall with a loud crack. Darting forward ears plastered back he came right at her clawed gloves outstretched. She twisted sideways yanking the weight up and back as he flew past her. The weight smacked into his shoulder causing him to hiss and trip before rolling to a stop on the floor. He sat up as she advanced his wide green eyes piercing into hers and she paused something almost feral in his gaze making the hair go up on the back of her neck. In the next instant he grinned once more and twisting his body around he slipped through the open doorway next to him into the darkness.


	44. Welcome Home

**Ok so IM BACK! Well… kinda… between a hurricane, job, and other annoyances I have gotten very little done when it comes to my stories. However I have lots of new ideas and excited to be writing once more! SO here is good news/bad news… updates will be sporadic and I will let you guys know if it is oneshot or full multichaptered story. If it's a multichapter updates will be every three days till the story is finished and if it's an oneshot no promises till the next one comes. Also I have a new story (A detective AU) that I will probably be starting up so look forward to Detecting Ladybugs soon. As for this story it's a one shot so enjoy!This sappy piece of fluff was floating around for a while now so here ya go! To anyone out there that has experienced one of these suckers I feel for you. They suck.**

 **A panic attack brings Adrien and Marinette closer together as they realize that someone is there to support them.**

* * *

 **Welcome Home**

Adrien couldn't breathe. It was amazing how he could feel his chest moving, his lungs filling and emptying and yet somehow he couldn't breathe. It was a panic attack, a feeling he knew well and loathed but one that he couldn't stop. He had felt it tickling the back of his mind most of the day slowly burning through the mental shields he surrounded himself with. Thankfully Nino had something to do that Friday after school and hadn't been able to hang out otherwise Adrien would have had to ditch him when he felt that first tingle of panic shearing through his nervous system. The worst part was he didn't even know what preempted this particular attack so there was no way to even talk himself down from it.

 _'Breathe just breathe'_ he told himself again and again but all that came out was a choked sob and a second flare of panic that made him want to scream. He could feel Plagg in his pocket sending a warm thrumming purr through his whole being since the kwami knew that there was nothing else he could really do. They just had to ride the panic out and when he came out on the other side take a nap due to exhaustion.

He was sitting practically in a fetal position head pressed into his knees arms wrapped firmly around them as if that alone was what was keeping himself together. Plagg had found the place they were in seeing as how Adrien hadn't been able to think straight by the time he got up here. So now he sat in an out of the way corner in an empty dark classroom. Plagg had chosen it specifically because there was no reason for anyone to come in and yet it was their horrible bad luck that someone did. Adrien didn't dare look up to see who had found him like this it would just make everything feel worse. In fact he half expected whoever it was to start asking questions or to simply leave pretending not to see him at all. For several moments there was no sound and Plagg had to quit purring, though the sudden lack of sensation made Adriens breath catch painfully.

"Oh Adrien." A soft feminine voice one he almost recognized murmured as a soft thump told him that whoever it was, they were kneeling close.

The touch was tentative one that sent tremors through him and he leaned into it. Taking that lean as acceptance arms went around him a warm body pressing tight against him. His breathing was too fast his heart rate still erratic and the soft voice spoke again.

"Breathe with me Adrien."

He did or at least he tried. As the chest pressed against him moved he forced his lungs to do so as well. After what seemed like forever his heart finally began to settle and his breathing picked up its natural rhythm once more. He could have cried in relief but he felt he had already embarrassed himself enough and so he withheld his tears. Slowly so they wouldn't cramp he started to unclench his hands, his shoulders and back muscles protesting being moved after staying clenched for so long. As he started to relax the body surrounding him did so as well, ever so slowly pulling back. Their hands never left his body however and Adrien realized that they were not going to leave. Wanting to look and terrified to do so he wondered what poor soul had found him so he lifted his head and stared into bluebell eyes that left him breathless once more.

"Ladybug?" He asked making the person flinch back and blink rapidly.

"Uh… well… no… I-I." they replied, those warm soft hands jerking away from him

Adrien's brain finally kicked back in and he could have kicked himself as he recognized that stutter. "Marinette" His voice was no more than a whisper and yet as he spoke it she could hear the agony that he hid so very well.

The air whooshed out of her lungs as their eyes met again, his normally bright green eyes were dull and filled with heart wrenching emotion. Marinette leaned forward wrapping her arms around him once more and she pulled him to her in a gentle embrace that eased the pain filled knot in his chest.

"Shhhhh" she soothed running a hand through his hair as he pressed his face against her wanting to wrap his arms around her but unable to reach out enough to do so.

Unbidden tears slid past his cheeks against his will at her gentleness and he sobbed against her, his body slowly relaxing as he pressed himself more firmly against her embarrassment be dammed. Marinette let him cry only moving once when her phone vibrated in her pocket. The rest of the time she simply held him passing her hand through his hair and over his back in a gentle caress that in any other case would have caused him to purr. Eventually his tears dried and the exhaustion set in his eyes slowly closing as he forgot where he was. The heartbeat beneath his ear reminded him and before he could pass out in his classmates lap he began to pull away. When Adrien was fully upright once more, he stared up at the ceiling unable to meet Marinettes eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll be ok now." Adrien managed his voice froggy from emotion.

Silence pressed against them almost like a physical thing and Marinette hoped that the danger of him becoming akumasized had long since passed. Since she couldn't ask Tiki Marinette stood suppressing a groan from sitting on her legs in such an awkward position for such a long time. Adrien wouldn't meet her eyes and she didn't have to imagine why.

He had been muted all day his eyes filling with a kind of pain that no one else seemed to recognize. Marinette had wanted to talk to him but there never had been a good time and as soon as school had let out he had vanished. She had come back to this classroom because she needed her book for the weekend and she had been shocked to see Adrien in the corner curled into a ball. Recognizing he was having a panic attack she had approached him carefully not knowing how he would react to another's presence. Some people couldn't stand to be around others when in the midst of a panic attack while many needed another's touch to help anchor them. Although Marinette had no idea what this panic attack stemmed from she could be there for him as an anchor if he accepted her presence. It also didn't help that she was terrified that he could become akumasized and she didn't know if she would be able to fight him if that ever happened. Thankfully he had accepted her presence and now that he was calm again Marinette wondered how to ask what was on her mind. Other than a strictly professional one she knew he had little to no relationship with his father and since he was currently out of town on some business Marinette knew he would probably be returning to an empty house.

It broke her heart to imagine having to go home to an empty place after such an emotional drain so forgoing any kind of thought she simply said "Come home with me."

Adriens head whipped up surprise crossing his face. "Huh?" was all he was able to manage as she reached down and took his hand practically pulling him to his feet.

"I-I'm not leaving you alone so come h-home with me. My parents already said yes and you can sleep on my chase or the couch and I was thinking of ordering pizza anyways so… so…" Marinette said her voice stuttering off near the end.

Adrien didn't know what to say. He was drained and if he were being honest he didn't think he would be able to make it home under his own power. No one at home would miss him since there was no one there but it still surprised him to hear his voice answer "Ok"

He didn't release her hand as they gathered their things, or as they walked through the very silent empty school. The sun had almost set and he was almost afraid to know just how long he had spent in her arms. Unlocking the door to her house she pulled him in through the dark bakery and up the stairs into the living room. They dropped their things on the floor by the couch and she walked to the phone still pulling him along as if he were a child's toy. It was then that he realized he was clinging to her hand like it was a lifeline and that she probably needed it to order food. Even if she didn't need it to use the phone Adrien figured Marinette was probably tired of him clinging to her like a kid does to his favorite blanket. The idea snapped him back into his senses and he dropped her hand stepping back so they were at a more appropriate distance.

"Adrien?" her voice was laced with concern her bluebell eyes piercing through to his heart.

"I uh… I'm ok can I use your bathroom?" he asked and Marinette nodded pointing at a nearby door.

"Do you like pepperoni?" she asked his retreating back and he paused at the bathroom door in contemplation.

Normally he wasn't allowed to eat things like pizza due to his modeling diet but with the way this evening had gone Adrien found that he didn't give a crap. "Can you get extra?" he asked and a smile lit up Marinette face warming a small part of him back to life.

"Sure!" She answered her voice as bright as her smile while she started jabbing at the numbers on the keypad.

Slipping into the bathroom Adrien closed the door, flipped on the light, and collapsed onto the toilet seat. Plagg flew from his pocket moments later.

"Kid?" he asked and Adrien looked into the Kwamis eyes seeing only worry there.

"I'll be ok." Adrien answered numbly

"This was a really bad one." Plagg mumbled flying closer to Adriens face. "Don't try and go home. Marinette will help you so let her."

Adrein felt a blush heat up his cheeks "I've been through these plenty of times. I just need a good nap and everything will be fine. Besides she probably doesn't want me around ruining her weekend."

Plagg head cocked to the side and he flew back to Adrien's jacket pocket as a soft knock came from the door.

"Pizza is o-on its way. I f-found some clothes that will fit you s-so you have something to wear to sleep in." Marinette said her voice soft.

Adrien stood and opened the bathroom door making her jump and blush. She held an oversized t-shirt and some green pants with black cats all over them. Cautiously Marinette looked up at him, he seemed almost lost as he gazed at the clothes in her arms and Marinette stepped forward to place the clothes in his hands.

"If you want to take a shower or anything you can. There are towels in the cabinet." Marinette said when he still didn't move.

Adrien blinked his eyes a little watery once more "Yeah, I… uh… thanks."

Marinette stepped back "Anytime. Tomorrow if you want we can make cookies and play some video games. I have a new game that can be a two player and since I've only messed around with it as a single player I'm kind of curious to see how two player works."

Adrien's eyes brightened his posture relaxing ever so slightly. "That sounds fun." He said feeling better about invading her home. Marinette wanted him there he realized, she hadn't brought him home out of pity and she wasn't annoyed by his presence. She wanted him there. It meant more to him than she could ever know and he smiled a tiny frail smile but it was still a smile.

"I'll take a shower." He said feeling how his clothes stuck to his skin due to the dry panic sweat and stepping back into the bathroom he was amused as well as slightly embarrassed when she followed.

"I'll turn the water on. It's a little tricky sometimes." Marinette said by explanation as she walked over to the bathtub and reached behind the curtain.

Adrien placed the clothes down on the counter and watched bemused as she turned the water on and flipped it to the shower. The shower head didn't spray and she reached up to twist something when it suddenly came on full force soaking her.

"Ghaa!" she cried stumbling back and Adrien caught her before she could fall only to trip as he took her body weight and landed back on his butt with her on top of him in his lap. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!" she cried scrambling off him.

Adrien blinked taking in her soaked messy hair with water running down her face and started to laugh. It was a deep belly laugh that broke the remaining coldness in his chest and he reached out pressing a damp strand of hair back into place behind her ear. "I'm fine, much, much better now."

Marinette blushed and looking away jerked a hand behind her "Told you it was tricky." She said and then the two of them stood.

Pulling two towels out of the cabinet Marinette gave Adrien one of them then she slipped out of the bathroom leaving him to take a shower. By the time he got out the pizza had arrived and Marinette had changed into her own set of pajamas with her hair hanging loose around her face. Plagg was off hiding somewhere and Adrien had exacted a promise that he wouldn't eat all the cheese in the house since he couldn't just fly home to get some. The TV was on and Marinette sat on the couch legs curled under her and several blankets scattered about.

"Come sit! I wasn't sure what you liked to watch so I just put it on cartoons." She said as he came around the couch and sat down.

Grabbing two plates Marinette handed one to him then flipped open the pizza box with a sigh. "Pepperoni is the best."

Adrien felt his stomach pinch and growl demanding food and he was grateful when she grabbed a large slice and proceeded to scarf it down. He followed suit although he was a little surprised at himself. Usually Panic attacks left him feeling hollow and tired like he could just sleep for a month. He was tired and that hollow feeling was still there a little but it was being pushed to the side by warmth and kindness. Soon they were talking about school, joking about the silliness of the cartoons before them and Adrien felt the final chills from his panic attack melting away. They ate pizza until they were stuffed and at some point later in the night he found himself leaning on Marinette shoulder his eyelids heavy as he fought sleep. Tentatively her hand stroked through his hair and Adrien had to remind himself not to purr as he unconsciously snuggled closer. He knew she had to be tired as well but she made no move to get up as his eye lids got heavier his thoughts becoming more scrambled and at some point he drifted off completely.

A heavenly aroma roused him and as his eyes drifted open he could feel something laying heavily across him. He was wrapped in a warm blanket and his head was nestled in a crook against another blanket that was soft enough to make him want to purr. Confused he started to move when he felt the heavy thing shift and sigh one hand falling across his chest. Adrien froze his body going completely stiff as he took in his surroundings. He was in Marinettes house and the last thing he remembered was falling asleep on her shoulder. His head was no longer on her shoulder but in her lap and her whole body was draped across his back her head resting in the space just before his hip. Movement caught his gaze as Marinettes mother came out of the kitchen pausing as she saw his wide horrified eyes. A hand lifted to her lips as her eyes crinkled in mirth and she put her coffee cup down to move to his side.

"You two are going to be sore from sleeping like that." Sabine said her eyes gentle and her voice soft.

Adrein didn't know what to say or what to do so he was thankful as a very groggy voice said "Mom?"

Sabine chuckled "Good morning sweetheart did you sleep well?"

"huhng?" Marinette groaned as she started to sit up. She braced one hand against his side her eyes drifting down to meet his own wide eyes and realized where she was. With a squeak Marinette went bolt upright in an instant making Adrien jump up as well. Both of them winced as kinked muscles twinged and Sabine started to laugh whole heartedly as Tom came into the room.

"Ah are you kids finally awake? Breakfast is ready and we have some of the most adorable pictures of you two sleeping." He said as he walked through the room on his way down into the bakery.

"DAD!" Marinette cried her face flushing bright red.

They could hear him howling with laughter as he went down the stairs and Adrien looked around realizing the messy state he and Marinette had left the living room in when they passed out the night before.

He felt his own face flush as Sabine turned her gaze on him. "I hope you like pancakes."

Adrien nodded mutely and stood dropping his blanket to the couch as he started reaching for the messy plates on the table.

"I've got those Adrien." Marinette said reaching in as well and they ended up colliding heads before stumbling back away from each other.

Sabine snorted "You two clean up out here real quick and I will fetch some croissants."

"Ok mama." Marinette called as Adrien added "Sorry about the mess."

Sabine waved a hand. "You should see the disaster that she and Alya leave behind when she stays over. You are more than welcome to stay over at anytime."

Adrien chanced a glance over at Marinette who beamed a smile at him warming him to the very core.

"Yeah Adrien welcome home… I-I mean you're welcome here… in this home… my home…" she stuttered the floor drawing her gaze as he gaped at her.

'Welcome home. Welcome home. Welcome home.' Those two simple little words echoed in his head and he moved forward his arms wrapping around her without thinking, his heart filling with an emotion he didn't quite know how to name. He didn't care if she said it by accident or not. The point was she had said it and he desperately wanted to hear it again. Adrien would do anything to hear her say those words again. To his surprise she didn't flinch or go stiff at his touch instead her arms simply wrapped around him shielding him and holding him close. Then ever so softly he heard Marinette whisper it once more.

"Welcome home Adrien."


	45. Sick Kitty

**I have a feeling I am going to be very busy tomorrow so here is some fluff I wrote. This is another one shot and it is totally random cute bit of fluff. Maybe I will have a longer story ready for next time. No promises though. Inspired by a sick friend that crashed at my place once and the fever they had made them totally loopy. To be honest it was kind of entertaining. Also ladies and gentlemen Detecting Ladybugs is up! Woohoo!**

 **silverheartlugia2000, Angel T-chan Nekoi, wonderfulwizardofthozz... Glad to be back! Other than a bunch of fallen trees and no power for four days everything was good from the hurricane. Cleaning up is the worst part of a hurricane honestly.**

 **ScarletSaphire, Fangs98... AWE you guys made me grin from ear to ear reading your reviews. I'm glad you have enjoyed my stories so immensely. If you want more to read I have a new story up and I have some other stories in the Danny Phantom section too. I hope to keep you interested and coming back for more!**

 **A sick Chat hides out in Marinettes room and when delirious tries to stalk Tiki.**

* * *

 **Sick Kitty**

Adrien had felt the cold coming on for about a day now although he did his best to ride it out. He didn't want to miss school over it and knowing his father would make a huge fuss if he found out. Therefore Adrien preferred to hide it. So far he had done an excellent job. No one seemed to notice at his photo shoots, piano, or school. Well one person had noticed at school and to Adriens embarrassment it had been Marinette. He had tripped his head spinning and Marinette had caught him her eyes wide with concern as he leaned against her far longer than was strictly necessary to regain his balance. Of course she had barely been able to speak but somewhere in her rambling stutter she had managed to ask if he wanted her to take him to the nurses office. That had gotten him standing on his own right quick and he had flashed a smile at her waving off his weakness as mere sleepiness. She hadn't believed him and at lunch when he went and found a quiet corner to nap in Marinette had turned up halfway through to deliver some soup, a note, and some medicine. Before he could anything in thanks she had run off. The note when he opened it simply said.

 _If you are not feeling well you should go home and rest we can get your work for you. The soup will help and the medicine will keep the fever down. Hopefully you really are just sleepy._

 _Marinette._

It had brought a smile to Adriens face especially since it was a side of Marinette he hadn't ever seen. The soup was amazing and he took the medicine at once with a silent prayer that it would be enough to get him through the rest of the day. Five minutes before classes started though an akuma attack started.

The akuma was in Chats opinion retarded and the fight was at best obnoxious. It was some sales associate that had been spurned one too many times and decided to get revenge on all their customers by making their clothes too small, tight, or a god awful match up of patterns and colors. Its favorite choice seemed to be the last option, leaving civilians tied up on the ground looking like something out of a rug factory. Ladybug had dubbed them Fashion Disaster. Less than a minute into the fight she also noticed that Chat was not on his game in any way shape or form. Ladybug even tried to send him home which he adamantly refused. They both avoided several attacks each dodge and counter attack leaving Chat weaker and weaker. Finally just as Fashion Disaster seemed cornered they threw their best attack down making the hideous clothes come to life. Neither of the heros had been expecting that and Chat had leaped to the rescue knocking Ladybug out of the way as the clothes attacked. Chat was almost happy to take the hit for her as an ugly piece of clothing wrapped him up leaving him unable to move but strangely cozy. In all honesty he could have used cataclysm to get free but he was suddenly so very tired like transforming was sapping his energy. Exhaustion pulled his eyes closed and Chat stayed where he was tied up on the ground for the rest of the fight dozing off as the battle raged. Hands grabbed him lifting him up and Chat tried to open his eyes unsure of who exactly had him.

"You stupid cat. Why are you out here if you are so sick?!" Ladybug demanded still carrying him as she leapt to the rooftops to avoid the gathering crowd of people.

"Not sick." Chat sneezed and unable to keep his eyes open any longer he let them close once more passing out completely.

"Chat? Chat come on wake up!" Ladybug called settling him down on the roof in some shade.

Chat didn't even twitch at her voice remaining motionless and pale in her arms. He had a fever Ladybug was sure since she could feel his skin practically burning through the suit he wore.

"I cant leave him like this. Even when he does change back he is obviously too sick to go home. But what in the heck am I supposed to do with a sick cat?" Ladybug asked feeling distressed.

"Take him back to your house." Tiki answered as the earrings beeped.

"What?!" Ladybug squealed yanking her hands away from Chat completely.

"You heard me Marinette. Chat is sick and unconscious right now. He will probably sleep for a couple of hours and once he wakes up he will be much better. He needs someplace safe to sleep though." Tiki said.

"How will he be better exactly?" Ladybug asked recognizing Tikis tone as one that was impossible to ignore. It was rare that Tiki used it so when she did Ladybug always listened. Still though! This was asking a lot! With a sigh knowing she really couldn't leave a passed out sick Chat on a random rooftop Ladybug hesitantly gathered her partner into her arms once more.

"Plagg is helping Chat burn out the cold. It uses up a lot of the wielders energy though so it's why Chat passed out." Tiki answered as her earrings beeped once more.

"You guys can do that?" Ladybug asked as she leapt towards her home careful to stay out of sight along the rooftops.

"If necessary yes although I'm surprised Plagg is doing so. Usually he'd rather his wielder suffer through it so he can be lazy while they are out of commission." Tiki grumbled her tone making Ladybug laugh as they landed on her balcony. Dropping in through her window Ladybug placed Chat on her bed and released her transformation. She trusted Tiki and if the little kwami said Chat was out for the count she would just have to believe her. Even if it still made her a touch nervous.

"Should I get him some medicine or something?" Marinette asked Tiki who lay in her cupped palms.

"No just cover him with a blanket and Plagg will do the rest." Tiki answered

Marinette nodded and after taking a moment to remove Chats boots she covered him up all the way to his chin.

"Marinette are you home dear?" Sabine called making Marinette jump.

Swiftly Marinette leaped down her ladder. "I'll bring you some fresh cookies in a bit."

Tiki nodded fluttering to the railing of the bed. "I can just eat some of the leftover ones from last night. You take care of what's necessary."

Marinette smiled at her then yelled "Coming mama!" as she darted down her stairs securely closing her door as she left.

Tiki smiled after her chosen. Marinette was such a good child and she was impressed that she had brought Chat home with her. Tiki had felt the fear and apprehension Marinette had when Tiki told her to take the boy back to her house yet her worry for her partner trumped it. Flying to where Chat lay Tiki gave a small smile at the still boy then phased through the blanket to where his hand and ring rested. In the darkness the blanket created the paw print glowed softly and reaching out a tiny paw she pressed it to the rings face.

"I'm surprised at you Plagg." Tiki murmured

A sigh echoed from the ring. "Blame my stupid kit. His father expects too much out of him and he refused to stay still to just rest."

Tiki giggled suddenly understanding. "So you decided to knock him out?"

Under her paw she felt Plagg shift a sense of uneasiness coming from him. "It was going to be a bad cold and he has been really excited to go to some birthday party of a classmate of his. If he stays sick now his father won't let him go."

"Oh Plagg you're such a softy." Tiki giggled patting the ring. "How long do you think he will be out?"

Plagg grumbled "A couple of hours. At least till evening. When he does wake up we will have to get back to his house though. Gorilla and snub nose usually check on him around that time."

"Snub nose? Plagg you should learn the humans names especially if they are close to him." Tiki admonished.

"I know their names I just like mine better." Plagg answered

Tiki rolled her eyes but knowing she wouldn't win this she let it go choosing to listen to his kit breathing for several moments.

"How has your kit adjusted?" she asked

"He took to it really well. He loves the freedom being Chat gives him." Plagg answered a swell of pride surging through him. "What about your bug?"

"She is nervous and very cautious but she is getting better. I wish she would let her confidence shine like it does when she is Ladybug but I fear it's just something that she will have to learn on her own time." Tiki answered "They make a great team though."

Tikis stomach grumbled and Plagg snickered. "Go eat hungry bug. I will be here for a while yet."

Tiki swatted the ring a frown on her face but then with a small smile she phased back through the blanket to get some food. She ate the remaining two cookies she had and flew back up to the bed eager to talk to Plagg some more. As she cleared the railing Tiki froze as suddenly she realized that Chats eyes were open. Tiki hadn't meant to be caught but honestly she thought Chat was asleep. A grumble came from Chat as his eyes blinked closed and with a sigh Tiki floated closer. His eyes opened again locking on her before she could hide and not knowing what else to do with Marinette out at the moment Tiki decided to speak.

"Are you ok Chat?" Tiki asked hovering in the air and wondering if or when he was going to start yelling. She didn't know what it was with teens and yelling but every time when one discovered her they would always yell. Chat however blinked at her his eyes going wide as she moved closer. Tiki jittered to the side a little and watched a little bemused as his wide glazed looking eyes followed her. She giggled then realized her mistake as Chat lunged at her his clawed hand missing her by inches. With a yelp she shot higher far out of his reach and he face planted back into the bed. Slowly as if the movement was difficult Chat rolled himself over onto his back with a groan his body tangled in the blankets.

"What did you do that for?" Tiki demanded causing Chat to seek out the source of the noise. As his eyes wandered about the room they locked on to her movement his eyes tracking her every twitch and Tiki suddenly understood. She was small, red, floating, and Chat was quite obviously out of his mind.

"Oh dear." Tiki squeaked then dodged sideways as Chat lunged after her once more. Chat missed thank goodness his reflexes and depth perception skewed by the fever. "Plagg control your kit!" Tiki snapped darting to the open space beside the bed.

Without missing a beat Chat lunged for her again going right over the edge of the bed and crashing to the floor below. The blanket landed on him pulled from the bed and Tiki flew down hesitantly when Chat remained still. The door burst open about six seconds later making Tiki phase through the blanket to hide. The second she did Tiki realized her mistake. Somehow the one spot she chose was right by Chats head and unfortunately her eyes were still silted open.

"What is going on up here!" Marinette hissed and seeing Chat in a heap blanket covering him in the middle of her floor Marinette gasped. Swiftly she set the cookies she had been bringing Tiki up aside and climbed into her room closing her door behind her.

"Tiki where?" Marinette began only to be cut off as the blanket covered heap seemed to suddenly explode. A red blur flashed past her face pulling her hair as it hid while a body tackled her to the floor.

"Oof" Marinette grunted as the air exploded out of her when she hit the floor. For a moment she just lay there staring up at Chat whose eyes were glazed and unfocused.

"Chat?! What the hell?" Marinette demanded shoving at him.

Chat blinked panting slightly then his arms collapsed making him fall on her and knock the air out of her once more. Marinette shoved at him again shifting his limp body enough that she could sit up. Chat lay sprawled across her lap eyes closed again as the panting breaths evened out.

"Um, answers please?" Marinette demanded feeling Tiki shift in her hair.

"He's not awake. Or well he's not conscious. Not really. He kind of saw me and he reacted like a cat would." Tiki answered not coming out of hiding.

"He chased you?" Marinette gasped the realization opening a whole slew of mischievous ideas for her to try.

"Yes." Tiki answered mournfully.

Marinette bit her lip a giggle threatening to escape her as she brushed Chats bangs back. His Hair was soft and Marinette marveled at the silky texture it seemed to hold. As she ran her fingers through his hair again Chat started to purr and Marinette couldn't keep herself from giggling this time.

"He really is like a cat. Tiki how long is he going to be like this?" Marinette asked keeping up her ministrations as Chat sighed relaxing against her.

"A couple of hours." She answered staying out of sight still.

"Ok then… I should probably put him on my lounger or something then huh? Can't really let him stay sleeping here on the floor." Marinette muttered

Slipping his limp arms around her shoulders Marinette managed to rise to her feet. Half carrying half dragging she managed to get Chat over to the lounger laying him down flat. He curled up instantly shivering slightly even though the room was a comfortable temperature. Rolling her eyes Marinette walked back to the blanket on her floor and tossed it over him again making a mental note to wash it.

"Ok Tiki he is covered you can come out now." Marinette called a small smile flickering on her lips.

Tiki came out slowly and when she saw that Chats head was even covered she gave a small sigh. "I'm sorry Marinette. I didn't realize he would do that."

Marinette couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her. "Its ok. I told my mom that it was a stack of books. I brought you cookies by the way."

Turning Marinette retrieved the plate and set it on her desk out of sight of both the door and the lounger. Tiki flew to the plate eyeing the cookies hungrily. While she ate Marinette moved back to Chats side twitching the blanket back enough that she could touch his forehead. He was still hot to the touch and Marinette sighed brushing her fingers through his soft hair once more before replacing the blanket. Turning away she almost screamed when his hand wrapped around her wrist. Taking a steading breath Marinette faced him and saw the blanket had slipped so it was no longer totally over his head.

"Chat let me go I have homework I've got to do." Marinette hissed softly shaking her wrist in an attempt to get him to let go.

He didn't his eyes slowly blinking dazedly at her. Rolling her eyes Marinette pushed at his hand untangling his fingers. His arm dropped back to the blanket and Chat let out the most pitiful mewling sound Marinette had ever heard. Marinettes hand flew to her mouth to keep from laughing and as he mewled again she pressed her free hand to his mouth.

"S-stop that. I don't want my parents thinking I have a cat up here." She giggled and he rubbed his face against it his eyes closing with a sigh.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the sight and turned away to start her homework. Her hand had just touched her data pad when a thump sounded out from behind her. Spinning round Marinette was shocked to see Chat on the ground tangled in the blanket while his glazed green eyes stared at her.

"I think he wants you Marinette." Tiki whispered hovering just out of sight.

"I think he is delusional." Marinette answered back feelings of annoyance bubbling through her.

Really she did feel bad that Chat was sick and that his kwami was doing some super speed healing on him, but did he have to space out to the point of acting like a real cat?! Grumbling under her breath Marinette grabbed her data pad and stalked over to where Chat lay still dazed on the ground. He reached for her ankles as soon as she stopped and placing her pad on the chair she reached down to him.

"Come on kitten up on the couch." Marinette said keeping her voice soft

He blinked at her some recognition coming into his gaze. "Marinette? Where?" he asked

"You're sick Chat. I uh… found… you. On my balcony. You still need rest though." Marinette answered realizing that while a speaking Chat meant he was getting better he was nowhere near out of the woods yet.

"Oh" Chat answered dazedly accepting her hand and with Marinette doing most of the work managed to once again occupy the lounger. "Will you stay?" He asked with a huge yawn as he curled against the pillows.

For a moment Marinette cringed but then she had to wonder what brought the question on. Chat seemed lonely all the time always wanting for attention even if it was negative. It made her wonder what his home life was like.

"Sure" Marinette whispered climbing onto the lounger pulling the blanket up behind her as she saw a shiver run through him. The moment she settled Chat curled right up against her his head butting her hand. Tossing the blanket over him mostly Marinette stroked a hand through Chats hair instantly causing him to settle limply against her. Smiling Marinette turned the data pad on and began her homework in earnest.

It was several hours before Chat stirred again and Marinette had thankfully completed her work by then.

"Chat?" Marinette queried lifting the blanket off his head so she could see his face. His fever had broken soon after falling asleep and Tiki had told her he would sleep deeply for a while. Chats nose scrunched and he sniffed his eyes slowly blinking open. Somewhat blearily he blinked looking up at her.

"Marinette?" he asked his nose twitching as he started to shift. Suddenly he froze and he blinked again starting to turn red.

"Chat are you ok?" Marinette asked becoming worried about his coloring and silence.

With a jerk Chat sat up untangling his arm and legs from where they had entwined with her as he had slept. "I…Gha!" he cried falling off the lounger a moment later.

Marinette leaned over the chair staring down at him. "You have been out since noon. You shouldn't have fought an akuma while sick."

Chat looked confused for a brief moment then all at once gasped "Noon?!" he was on his feet in a second and falling over in the next as his legs gave out. Marinette managed to catch him and pulled him back down on the lounger.

"You stupid, stupid cat! You are still sick! Stop trying to dart about." Marinette snapped keeping him still as he tried to get up again.

"I… I cant. They… if I've been out since noon they are probably looking for me! Even they will have noticed that I'm still gone by now." Chat practically whined then cocked his head to the side as if listening to something. "You can do that?" he asked no one in particular and Marinette knew he was talking to his kwami. Whatever the kwami said seemed to placate him though because Chat sighed relaxing a fraction under Marinettes hands.

"Are you ok now?" Marinette asked cautiously releasing his shoulders.

Chat nodded. "Yes although I guess I need to thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry if I acted weird."

Marinette shook her head getting to her feet and watching him carefully as he tried standing again. "It's ok but next time if you're sick just stay home. I would hate for something to happen to you."

Chat blinked at her then moved forward wrapping her in a hug that simply broke her heart. "Thank you Marinette." He whispered as his ring chose that moment to beep. The sound broke them apart and Chat glanced at the ground realizing he was barefoot. "Um…" he started and Marinette pointed up to her bed.

"They are up there. I took them off you once I dragged you off my balcony."

Chat winced then nodded slowly climbing the ladder to her upper loft area. Marinette followed and watched as he put on his shoes then climbed up through the skylight.

"Are you really ok to get home Chat?" Marinette asked as she climbed out after him.

Chat managed a grin before yawning hugely. "I'll be ok to get home. I thank you for worrying princess. Don't worry though all cats have 9 lives."

Marinette shook her head a wry grin slipping across her features. "Yep you really are feeling better. If you ever need someplace to go…" she started then stopped wondering what in the hell she was offering.

Chats eyes were wide and he grinned looking sheepish as he came forward to take her hand in his. "You my dear princess are far too good of a person." Gently he kissed her knuckles making her blush then moved to her balcony. "I will be seeing you!" He called then leapt somewhat unsteadily to the next building over.

He was out of sight in moments and it took all of her will power to not call out to Tiki to transform so she could check and make sure he really did make it home ok. With a sigh Marinette dropped back into her room weariness creeping up on her.

"Hes gone Tiki." She called out softly then stripped her sheets on her bed. Dumping them over the side she climbed down her ladder to get the other set she had out. Tiki flew up gazing at her chosen.

"That was a good thing you did Marinette." Tiki said patting her hand

Marinette grinned at her kwami before pulling out her other set of sheets. "Thanks Tiki. I kind of wish I could follow him to make sure he gets home ok but I don't want to blow his identity."

Tiki nodded "Don't worry Marinette he will be fine now. You just get ready for bed."

"Yeah." Marinette sighed and climbed back up her ladder to make her bed. "I just hope I don't get sick."

"Don't worry too much Marinette it was just a small cold." Tiki answered

Several minutes passed in silence then all at once Marinette sneezed.

Tiki couldn't help but groan along with her chosen.


	46. A Butterflies War (Part 1)

**So this story is a random something that refused to be ignored and since I am having some issues with my other one I decided to write this random idea out. Some character powers may be altered and Chat can do a type of cleansing. I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be or if it will even have a true ending. Also since it isn't actually anything more than a couple of cobbled together ideas and scenes in my mind I can't promise I will be posting new chapters every three days. Sorry… In any case I hope you enjoy this odd little runoff. We shall see where it goes together!**

 **KatrinaK14... Nope The hurricane dumped almost no rain on us. We had a few tornadoes and some heavy wind but no flooding due to the hurricane. I do live in Florida though so in the summers when it rains it truly pours. My yard frequently floods in those storms but other than wet socks its not much of an issue.**

 **obsidiandragon182005... Holy cow you reviewed for just about every story on here! I really appreciate the kind words and yes my friends frequently tell me that I am very good at pulling on peoples heartstrings. They also tell me I have a wicked mischievous streak a mile wide. It frequently comes out in my writing in the form of cliff hangers. Which story so far was your favorite?**

 **To everyone else... Thank you for the kind words! On to the Story!**

 **Miraculous Ladybug AU where Hawkmoth has succeeded in taking over Paris and only after his success do the heroes Chat Noir and Ladybug emerge to help combat his tyranny.**

* * *

 **A Butterflies War**

"All is fair in love and war.' What a stupid quote." Marinette muttered looking out the window of her classroom. War sucked and there was nothing fair about it. Marinette had been born into a world at war and so had her parents. There was no end in sight and everyone held their collective breath waiting for the day when the so called world leaders got tired of it too and simply nuked everything. Marinette was born and raised in Paris but it was no longer technically a part of France. See while the France government dithered about who's side to be on and who to blow up next a madman had waltzed into Paris then took over. Those in the Franciscan government didn't seem to care probably because they figured they could always take the city back later and the madman wasn't doing anything too crazy to their knowledge. The mans name was Hawkmoth and he officially held all the power in Paris. He wasn't your run of the mill madman that could be taken down with a good police force either. Hawkmoth was strangely enough, a man of mystic abilities and he ruled through fear. His first step after he garnered everyone's attention through various random attacks was to literally make the mayor of Paris vanish before a major crowd. It was the one and only time he appeared before the public and that was when he unleashed his first akuma.

The akuma was a stone man that went on a rampage as Hawkmoth vanished into a cloud of butterflies. Paris had gone on lock down and it was then that Marinette had discovered a small insignificant looking box in her room. To this day she had no idea how it got there but if she ever met the person who put it there Marinette knew she would have a few choice words to say to them. Opening the odd thing had been easy. What came after… not so much.

"So let me get this straight. You want me a teenage girl to go out and defeat a magic monster?!" Marinette had demanded from Tiki who nodded.

"I… What?! Really?! I can't do that!" Marinette had cried

Really there had been no choice in the matter for the rampaging stone creature had moments later crashed into her house. Panic had filled her urging her to do the right thing especially when she heard her mom scream in fear.

"Spots on!" Marinette yelped and moments later she was practically flying out of her room swinging on a yoyo string. Twisting midair she saw the reason for the monster to have crashed into her home in the form of a boy dressed like a cat laying pinned under the rock mans foot.

Fury crashed through her at the sight and without a word she plunged towards them snapping the yoyo back into her hand. She smashed feet first into the creatures face knocking it off its feet freeing the cat boy. Marinette leapt off the creature as it slammed into the earth tucking and rolling to a stop on the ground.

"Look out!" The cat boy yelped and in the next second arms wrapped around her body sweeping her out of the way as the stone creatures hand slammed down into the place where she had been.

Somehow (Marinette wasn't really sure how) they ended up on the roof and the cat boy lowered her to the shingles taking a seat next to her. They were hiding as the Stone man smashed his way down the street looking for the two of them.

"Hello My Lady I am Chat Noir. Who might you be?" He asked

Marinette gaped at him flabbergasted

"Ladybug. You are Ladybug Marinette." Tiki whispered in her mind causing Marinette to shriek and jump. Chat did as well almost falling off the roof in the process.

"I can hear you?! In My Head?" She yelped causing Chat to back up slightly.

"Calm down Marinette. It's ok. This is normal. Tell Chat who you are." Tiki replied soothingly.

Blinking several times she glanced up to see Chat eyeing her, his head cocked to the side as if he were listening to something. Nodding once he gave her a wry smile.

"Its ok I freaked out a little when Plagg spoke to me the first time in my head too." Chat said and offered a hand. "You still haven't told me what to call you though."

"Its…I mean… I'm Ladybug?" she answered a touch questioningly as she remembered what Tiki had said.

Chat grinned as she accepted his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Well then Ladybug it seems as if we have a mess to clean up. Shall we get started?"

Ladybug nodded his courage and determination giving her some much needed courage of her own. "Yes let's do this."

They fought the creature twice, each time causing an unholy amount of damage in the process. Finally though, on the third try they managed to strike the creature down, only for it to seemingly explode into a million black butterflies that took to the air. Most of them seemed to scatter across Paris while several dozen formed a face made from flashing butterfly wings.

"I am Hawkmoth and I am claiming this city as mine. Right now I will give you a choice. Join me and you will be able to keep your newfound powers. Refuse and I will destroy you." Hawkmoth said the sound of his voice sending shivers through the hero's bodies.

Both teens had glanced at each other then as one answered "No thanks."

The butterfly face had frowned for a brief second then in the next moment laughed. "How adorable. Out of all the people in the world you kwami have chosen children to finally fight me?" Hawkmoth asked

"I am not a child!" Chat snapped annoyed with the conversation and the butterfly face laughed again.

"OH so what are you then a teenager?!" Hawkmoth remarked snidely and Chat felt himself flush in embarrassment.

"Yes we are teenagers, and because we are young we have the ability to change and grow. We have the ability to become stronger as human beings. We have the ability to see both sides of our hemmed in world and unlike you we will not use our powers for your dirty work." Ladybug snapped and in the next moment she charged in yoyo sweeping before her as she captured butterflies. After a moment of shocked silence Chat joined her and within a minute all the butterflies had been captured.

"Miraculous Cleanse!" Ladybug shouted as Chat called out "Mystic Purge!"

Both of their bodies glowed as their suits absorbed the butterflies energies pink and white for Ladybug while Chat was coated with green and black. As it finished light flashed away from the both of them and the now purified butterflies poured from their weapons. The pure butterflies swooped past them fixing things as they went vanishing into the air as they did. The two hero's stood stupefied watching as everything went back to normal around them. Hawkmoths power was broken before he could even begin and they were proud of themselves.

Chat and Ladybug grinned at each other holding up their fists as one. "Pound It!" they crowed and then their world changed for the worse as their fist collided.

It was their first day and they had done remarkably well for their first day. Unfortunately they were lacking in ways that couldn't be fixed with simple things such as courage or determination. For one thing they hadn't been able to get all the information needed from their respective kwamis due to the immediate danger. For another they had absorbed most of the power from Hawkmoths butterflies in one go. While this meant Hawkmoths power for the moment was broken it wouldn't remain that way and they hadn't known what absorbing that energy had meant. Hawkmoth hadn't been captured simply weakened while they on the other hand had pushed themselves too far. Their bodies began to glow and glancing at each other they realized at the same time that something was very wrong.

"What's happening?" they cried grabbing hands

The kawmis couldn't answer them and as the two newly made hero's fell to their knees a man appeared before them. He was old and the suit that covered his body was distinctly turtle themed. Slowly he reached for them and Chat pulled Ladybug back behind him. Or at least he tried. Belatedly they both realized that they were frozen in place bodies still glowing oddly.

"You two have been chosen to save Paris and quite possibly the world." The turtle man said his voice echoing strangely. "However you will not be able to endure the power you now hold."

The two heros glanced at each other their bodies steadily glowing brighter.

"You two must learn your powers slowly and correctly. Hawkmoth must have known this would be the outcome of this battle." The turtle man looked sad and all Ladybug could think was that he was speaking in riddles.

"What are you talking about!" Chat demanded as the less patient of the two.

"Your deaths." The turtle man answered and if the hero's hadn't already been frozen in place they probably would have been by his words at that moment. "However you two have been chosen by the gods of destruction and creation. As such their powers far outweigh the creative butterfly. You two have a choice now. You can let this be your only battle return to your previous lives with no knowledge of any of this. Know this though part of the reason you were chosen is because you were fated to die in that first attack."

"Die?!" the two teens yelped and the man nodded "Fate may be changed but time has a funny way of repeating itself."

"Will you please stop speaking in riddles?" Ladybug asked feeling what little patience she had for this day swiftly dwindling "What's our other option?"

The man blinked at her a smile lifting his elderly lips. "You get your powers later but Hawkmoth has a foot hold in the city. Your lives will be far more dangerous but in the end I believe things will work out for the better."

Ladybug nibbled on her lip then glanced at the boy who had been her partner for all of a day. He had a distinctly determined expression on his face.

"I'm sorry My Lady but I'm in. I don't want to live in fear of this war like my father is, or a crazy madman and if I was fated to die anyways I'd rather give the world a better chance of coming out in one piece." Chat said his voice soft.

Ladybug squeezed his hand, she didn't know if she would regret her decision or not but Chat was right. "I'm in as well." She said and the turtle man smiled at them.

"Your kwamis chose well. Trust in each other. Keep each other safe." The turtle man raised his hands pressing a finger to each of their foreheads and in the next instant the world seemed to blink out around them.

Ladybug came to in an alley blinking and sitting up as she heard a groan next to her. Chat stirred by her and Ladybug was happy to see that he was ok.

"Marinette you're going to de-transform soon and so is Chat. You two need to get someplace safe now." Tiki murmured and somehow her voice seemed weak and exhausted.

"Oh now you speak?! Tiki what the heck happened and where are we?" Ladybug hissed

"You're in Paris but its not the same Paris you knew. Time is paused still but you two have to get back to your house or somewhere just as safe because I don't know the rules of this world yet." Tiki answered and Ladybug hid her face in her hands with a groan. None of this was making sense and yet she realized all she had was Tikis words to go on. With a sigh she turned to her partner who was still waking up beside her.

"Chat… Chat come on you have to wake up. We need to move." Ladybug hissed the eerie quiet of the world finally starting to get to her.

Chat groaned again his eyes fluttering open. "Did we win?" He groaned

"Not yet and apparently we need to get under cover." Ladybug answered helping him to his feet.

Together once Chat found his balance they moved into the empty silent street. "I… I know where we are. My house is nearby." Ladybug said softly as they ran forward.

"My house is nearby as well. If you want we can split up." Chat said his voice the only other sound besides their pounding feet.

Ladybug winced "We just got transported to a possible alternate world where our hero forms may be hunted for who knows what reason. I really don't think splitting up is a good idea even if it compromises our identities."

"Valid point." Chat chuckled and as they turned the corner they came upon a bakery and some frozen people.

"Whoa… time is literally stopped…" Ladybug whispered edging up to a man who was reaching for the door.

They were frozen one hand holding a phone to his ear as the expression on his face read somewhere between annoyed and exasperated. About to reach out and touch him Chats voice made her think again.

"Ladybug I feel as if we are being watched and I think Paris is starting to wake again." Chat called shifting uneasily as he looked about them.

Ladybug went back to his side immediately noticing what he had picked up on. The sky had been an odd off grey blue color when they first woke but it was slowly shifting to its proper shade. The air around them was changing as well an oddly charged sensation passing through them as a breeze began to blow.

"Follow me!" Ladybug yelped and slung her yoyo for the roof. Zipping up onto her balcony she landed awkwardly on the railing and wind milled her arms as she tilted backwards. Chat landed perfectly balanced beside her and caught her in his arms pulling them both to the safety of her balcony.

"Thanks Chat. Tiki says we have but a few moments. Get inside!" Ladybug hissed pointing to her trap door as her feet hit the solid balcony floor.

Chat nodded darting to the door and tossed it open diving through in a heartbeat. Ladybug followed and less than a minute later a shiver ran through the air bringing with it the sounds of life. Horns honked outside people could be faintly heard yelling and normal house sounds echoed around them. The two heroes slumped in relief then jumped as their miraculous beeped in tandem. There was no warning no time to turn away as all at once green and pink light flashed leaving two teens staring at one another in surprise...

To be continued...


	47. A Butterflies War (Part 2)

**More to the Butterfly War and its a longer chapter! From here on out I will probably jump from battle to important moment as I cobble together some kind of idea/timeline. Still don't know how I am going to wrap it up either. In other news I have found a cave system near where I live and I can fit my kayak in it! Right now its totally underwater so I have to swim under water through the system to get through the area but still its an amazing place to sit think and even type. It kinda feels like the water temple from Legend of Zelda. My phone is Waterproof so I have some awesome videos of swimming from cave to cave and all of my coworkers think I'm nuts. *Grins* I certainly don't deny it! Enjoy the story!**

 **wonderfulwizardofthozz... Thank you here is some more! I actually think I'm going to save the next story I have for October. We will have to see though.**

 **ScarletSaphire... Hopefully this story will never go to the scrap pile. I have far to many ideas for that to happen. Life just periodically gets in my way and I have to find time to buffer and reread through my stuff. Its all good though. My motivation is ensured by awesome people like you who review!**

 **Miraculous Ladybug AU where Hawkmoth has succeeded in taking over Paris and only after his success do the heroes Chat Noir and Ladybug emerge to help combat his tyranny.**

* * *

 **A Butterflies War (Part 2)**

"Um Hi?" the blond haired green eyed boy said somewhat hesitantly blushing a little as he did so.

Marinette blinked away her surprise and swallowing her nervousness answered "Hi."

The two kwami between them watched amused as the two children struggled to find words to say.

"You could introduce yourselves." Plagg said sarcastically and Tiki rolled her eyes.

"You could give them a minute Plagg they are adjusting remarkably well considering how this day has gone."

Plagg huffed in annoyance. "Too bad. I'm hungry, that power overload has worn me out and I hate it when Jade interferes."

"There wasn't any choice! You know that!" Tiki sniped back and above them Marinette cleared her throat. Both kwamis looked up at her.

"Um if you don't mind I would like some sort of explanation if you please." Marinette said her voice soft even though the confusion was clear in her eyes. Adrien leaned in as well.

"Yeah some information would be really nice. I mean all you told me was that I needed to transform and take out the rock guy. What the heck happened?"

Tiki swatted Plagg who hissed and fled to Adrien knee. "You gave this poor boy your miraculous without explaining anything?" Tiki buzzed sounding rather terrifying for a creature so small.

Plaggs ears went flat "I explained the basics! The stupid stone creature was right there and the kit was about to get flattened! It wasn't the best time for explanations!"

Tiki paused in surprise and Adrien lifted Plagg into his hands. "He's not lying miss. I was at fencing practice. I had just finished changing for the day and that thing busted in through the wall. The box fell out of my bag when I was pinned under some rubble. Plagg gave me a choice and I took it."

Adrien looked up at Marinette who was gaping at him the worry and concern for him obvious on her face. He blushed and continued. "I'm ok I was just a little bruised-"

"And a cracked rib or two." Plagg interrupted

Marinette gasped and Adrien waved his free hand "Not helping Plagg and besides I'm ok now! The light healed me whatever it was, but with Plaggs power I was able to free myself. He was telling me how to use it and trying to explain how to fight but it was a little hard to listen when fighting for your life."

Marinette nodded understanding "I know what you mean Cha... uh… I still don't know who you are and I don't think I should ever call you Chat out of costume. My name is Marinette." She held out a hand as Tiki flew up to perch on her shoulder. "And this is Tiki."

He took her hand meeting her blue eyes with a warm smile "I'm Adrien and the little guy is Plagg. I'm really happy to have met you and be able to fight at your side."

Marinette smiled and then gasped as she glanced down to see their hands glowing.

"Don't let go!" Tiki squeaked flying off her charges shoulder. Plagg flew out of Adrien's hand as well and the two kwamis lit upon there chosen's hands together. A flash of light enveloped all four of them and together they witnessed the events of the timeline they had become a part of. It was almost the same. The Stoneman rampaged through Paris making it clear that no one could stop him until the next day when Hawkmoth had shown up once more demanding to be made ruler. The people relented and in a flash of purple butterfly wings the mayor of Paris was suddenly returned.

"You work for me. MY rule is absolute. If anyone tries to rise against me I will destroy them." Hawkmoth said and then with a smile continued. "Go about your daily lives I will let you know when I desire something."

Butterflies swarmed his position and then he was gone leaving the mayor to clean up the mess his akuma made. People were out raged as the first thing Hawkmoth demanded was a special tax. Many refused to pay and in the week that followed those people were attacked by random akuma who all bore the same message. 'This is a warning. You will not get another. Do as you are told or there will be consequences.'

Most payed after that and the stout few who didn't found themselves attacked once more. For each of them the most precious thing in their life was taken or destroyed. Their business, their home, there spouse, pet, or child taken, it was different for each person in question. The lesson was learned and taken to heart. Everyone payed the tax and when Hawkmoths next decree came down that no one was allowed out past 11pm with exception of the night workers no one stood up to the idea. Some decrees weren't so bad Adrien's heart leapt at the one that said 'All children must go to school.' It was still summer for another two days but once that time had passed he would be able to go to a real school! The light flickered around them showing how Hawkmoth used random people for his Akuma whether they were willing or not to spread fear through the populace around them. No one could truly trust the other because once Hawkmoth sent a butterfly to you, you couldn't escape and often time the sent butterflies caused the person who was resisting to do the very thing they didn't want to do. The light released them having caught them up to this worlds real time and the teens looked at each other on horror.

"We have to fight." Adrien said and was happy to see steely agreement in Marinettes eyes. "Agreed" she answered "But we still need answers."

The two teens looked to the kwamis who were still on their clasped hands.

"Cheese first." Plagg said and Tiki swatted him even as her tummy rumbled loud enough for them all to hear.

Marinettes stomach echoed her kwamis and she blushed as Adrien grinned at her. "I'm hungry as well."

Marinette blushed a little harder than nodded releasing his hand to crawl to the ladder of her bed. "I'll go get some food. Anything in particular you guys want?"

"Cheese! Cookies! Pastries?" Came three replies and Marinette chuckled crossing her floor to the trap door that led to the rest of the house.

"Ok I'll be right back. My parents should both still be in the bakery but try not to make too much noise."

Without waiting for an answer she disappeared down below letting the door snick closed in her wake.

The moment she was gone Tiki flew up to eye Adrien then without warning darted forwards to poke him in the ribs. Two pokes later Adrien failed to contain his giggle pulling away and blocking his side with a hand.

"What are you doing?" Adrien asked as Tiki flew back up in front of his face.

"Making sure you really are in one piece." She answered and before she could say anything else Plagg flew up beside her to slap a paw over her mouth.

"No explanations. Wait till your little bug gets back." Plagg growled

Tiki pulled out of his grasp. "You just don't want to explain things twice!" she buzzed annoyed

Plagg rolled in the air as he stretched and his tiny twitching tail was the only sign of his annoyance. "We shouldn't explain too much to them anyways its better for them to figure it out on their own."

Tiki huffed "For a god of destruction you are far too careless. You just think its funny to watch them flounder."

Adrien looked between the two kwamis wondering if he should get involved when the door to Marinettes room opened once more.

"I'm back!" Marinette called softly hauling a tray loaded with food up into her room with her. "Come on down though because I really don't want crumbs in my bed."

Adrien practically leapt down the ladder helping Marinette move some items on the floor so they could sit. The kwamis attacked the food eagerly and Adrien waited till Marinette chose something before grabbing a pastry of his own. Three pastries later Adrien was pleasantly stuffed and from the look of things so were the kwamis. Marinette nibbled on a cookie her expression thoughtful. Finally after glancing at her phone Marinette sighed.

"Alright can we please have some sort of explanation?" she asked her voice slightly pleading.

Plagg stretched as he kneaded the floor. "We are kwami. Tiny god like creatures and we have been alive for a very long time. Usually we help out when there is something huge going on in the world. We were awakened when this war began and searched out for wielders to bring the world back to a balance. Unfortunately the one who stared the war had found the butterfly miraculous and in a quest for power messed up big time. The fool was killed but before we could reclaim the miraculous it vanished. By the time we caught up with it…" Plagg trailed off his eyes blazing and Tiki patted him gently then continued for him.

"The person who claimed the butterfly miraculous this time isn't a very good person either. They have better control over it than the previous one but they are still misusing the power. He went underground when we got too close, only sending out attackers to harry our people. Our previous wielders tried to fight against him but they lost in an ambush attack on the battlefield. They gave their lives to us to ensure our escape and we rejoined our master Jade until Hawkmoth resurfaced. He did so in Paris probably because he felt safer in a city. We awakened once more to bring him down. This time we will succeed." Tiki said looking up into their chosen's eyes.

Adrien sat back "Wow." He breathed

"Why us?" Marinette asked somewhat awed by the story

To her surprise Plagg answered. "For the same reason you told Hawkmoth off. You are young, resilient, can adapt and your two are uniquely suited to our powers just like this Hawkmoths is to Nooros."

Tiki nodded her agreement. "Yes if you weren't uniquely suited you would have died the moment you absorbed the butterflies power to neutralize the damage."

"What?!" both teen cried and Tiki winced as Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Now you've done it. Its your turn by the way." He said rolling over onto his back.

"We are gods, or fairies, or any other way you care to think of it." Tiki sighed knowing it wasn't worth it to argue. "Point is our forms have a lot of power and when a human uses us they become a conduit to that power. Some humans can't handle it and if they try to force it they at best go crazy. At worst they die. You two are unique in the fact that not only can you handle our power but you can absorb Hawkmoths as well. We both told you about purification because it's the only way to stop the akuma. However you should only ever do one butterfly at a time. You over loaded yourselves with that massive capture and it would have killed you had Jade not stepped in."

"Um was that the turtle guy?" Adrien asked breaking in.

Tiki nodded "Yes he usually watches over us when we are not needed and helps us find new wielders when we are needed. He controls time in a manner of speaking and he was able to send us forward using the excessive amount of energy you two had purified."

"Oh." Marinette said and yawned hugely. A moment later Adrien echoed her and the two kwami glanced at each other.

Plagg gave a heaving sigh and took off into the air to float before Adrien. "You kids are done in. Adrien if you want to go home tonight you need to leave now."

Adrien blinked feeling the first tendrils of exhaustion seeping through him. "Ok, but I think I'm going to have to sneak back in. I don't know where I am supposed to have been right now."

Plagg nodded "Don't worry I can get you in without being caught."

"No transforming!" Tiki buzzed flying over to them.

Plagg hissed with exasperation. "And drain the kid further? I'm not stupid Tiki. Come on kit up!"

Adrien stood with a chuckle, Marinette following close behind.

"I'll walk you guys down and when you get home um… text me!" Marinette said then looked up when Adrien hadn't moved. "You do have a cell phone right?" she asked bending to open her door.

Swiftly Adrien patted his pockets pulling out a cellphone a moment later. "Shall I save you under Princess?" He asked earning a blush from her as she answered "Sure I'll save you under hot stuff."

Adrien felt his cheeks redden and figuring he deserved it for starting a such a thing said. "Will I see you soon?"

Marinette nodded as she walked them to the front door managing to avoid the bakery and her parents notice. "Yes we will have to meet up so we can start our plan of attack on Hawkmoth. No texting about it though or calling. I don't know if he can tap our phones but it would be silly to get caught over something like that."

Adrien agreed and they traded numbers at the door with the two kwami hovering between them.

"I'll text you when I get home." Adrien said with a small smile not really wanting to leave Marinette side.

To his surprise Marinette smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Please do I'll worry otherwise." She whispered wondering how she became so attached to this boy so very fast.

Adrien hugged her just as tight never wanting to let go but meeting Plaggs eyes Adrien knew he had to go since the trickle of exhaustion was already growing far stronger.

"I don't live far and I will see you soon." Adrien promised pulling back from the hug and opening his jacket for Plagg to hide in.

Marinette grinned weakly at him watched him open the door and slip out.

"See you soon." She whispered to the door worry already spiking through her. After all goodbye felt so final like it was an ending.

Blinking and spinning away from the quiet hall Marinette darted back up to her room feeling more exhausted with every step. Finally she crashed to her bed still fully clothed although she managed to take off her shoes and jacket this time.

"What's wrong with me Tiki?" Marinette asked realizing what she felt was not normal.

"You purified a swarm of Hawkmoths butterflies, cleansed an entire city back the way it was and jumped through time about three weeks. You're lucky exhaustion is the only thing you feel."

Marinette grumbled her eyes heavy. "I have homework to finish…" She managed her words slow and slightly slurred.

Tiki patted her cheek. "Sleep child. We will see what tomorrow brings."

Marinette didn't answer and Tiki sighed floating down to curl up in her hair. Moments later she too was asleep.

Marinette slept the whole next day only wakening when her parents checked on her. When she did awake on her last day of summer she woke in a slight panic checking her phone. There was only one message on it

'Safe princess' – Hotstuff.

Marinette blinked at the message a little confused until the previous days suddenly crashed down on her.

"Tiki?!" Marinette squeaked

"Yes Marinette?" Tiki asked floating up from down below where she had been exploring.

Marinette blinked once, twice, then groaned flopping back onto the bed. "It wasn't a dream." She muttered and Tiki giggled

"No it wasn't and your parents were very concerned about you yesterday. Also you said something about homework?" Tiki said her voice holding a questioning tone.

That got Marinette up and out of bed. As she busied herself Marinette started asking questions which Tiki answered to the best of her ability.

"We won't be jumping through time again will we?" Marinette asked.

"No Jade only interfered because you two are badly needed and your deaths would have been…" She trailed off for a moment clearly looking for a word.

"Tragic?" Marinette supplied a shiver running through her at the thought of dying.

Tiki gazed at her "Yes very much so for you and all of Paris."

Marinette shivered again. "Ok so how do we defeat Hawkmoth?"

Tiki shrugged. "You have to find him and take his miraculous. You will have to fight his akuma and cleanse their powers. This will also make you stronger and give you a better edge when going after Hawkmoth. I don't think I have to tell you to never tell anyone even your parents about your true identity."

Marinette shook her head rapidly. "It probably wasn't a good idea for Adrien and I to reveal our identities to each other but…"

"The benefits outweigh the risks especially now." Tiki answered cutting her off.

Marinette sighed tracing her fingers over her phone screen. Adrien had answered her text a while ago saying his home life was the same as ever even in this new world. He at least was excited for school tomorrow.

"Tiki… I don't know how to fight like this. I mean mama taught me how to fight so I could protect myself but now…" Marinette murmured the path before her seeming insurmountable as she looked up information on Hawkmoth.

Tiki flew to her side and settled on her shoulder. "That's ok Marinette. You will learn! You and Adrien will learn and train together. I suppose you will have to find a place to do that but the point is everything is going to be alright."

Marinette glanced at her kwami the feeling of fear within her heart slowly dulling. She had a job to do and moping around wasn't going to help her at all. "Right. First day of school is tomorrow too. I'd better get to bed early."

Tiki smiled at her charge and watched as she continued working. She wasn't sure what school was going to be like but Tiki hoped that it would at least be interesting.

Marinette went to bed early and it was the most awful sound that awakened Tiki the next morning. Marinette awakened to it as well and she ran about frantically getting ready nearly forgetting Tiki in her rush. At the last moment Tiki dove into her small purse and then they were off. Thankfully they weren't late and right on the school steps she ran into another person named Alya. They were friends on the first word and the two girls made their way to the classroom they had been assigned to. As Marinette walked in two things caught Marinettes attention. One was Chloe who was in Marinettes usual seat and the other was a boy who appeared to be sticking gum on the only two remaining seats in the classroom.

"What are you doing?!" Marinette cried

The boy spun around and Marinette felt her heart stutter. It was Adrien and the moment he laid eyes on her Marinette knew he recognized her too. He froze a blush staining his cheeks as he tried to explain but Alya cut him off.

"How dare you put gum on our seats. If you're going to be one of those snobby bullies you should go do it somewhere else!" Alya snapped not giving him a chance.

Marinette wanted to say something profess his innocence because Marinette knew Adrien would never do something like this. However in a flash Marinette realized she shouldn't know him. Adrien looked to her his eyes pleading and Marinette ever so slightly shook her head. Understanding dawned and he pointed to the gum.

"I was just trying to get it off." He mumbled

"Sure you were. Now if you don't mind I think you have done enough damage." Marinette snapped

Adrien's body language was the epitome of defeat at her words but as their eyes met Marinette saw a mischievous trust. He moved away head down and sat before Chloe who was crowing about something or other. The boy next to him began talking to him and after placing a napkin over the gum Marinette sat down with Alya at her side. Her pocket buzzed and pulling out her phone Marinette glanced down at the screen while sharing a cookie with her new friend Alya.

'You're quite the actress. Sorry about the gum.'- Hotstuff

Marinette snuck a glance over at Adrien who seemed to be animatedly Chatting with a boy named Nino. Seeing her glance Adrien turned towards her giving her a sheepishly adorable smile. Marinette huffed turning away and typed.

'Not bad yourself. We will talk later ok?' – Princess

He sent an affirmation in the form of a green paw print making Marinette roll her eyes. Class started moments later and with a sigh Marinette forced herself to pay attention. The day went by surprisingly fast and soon the final bell rang releasing a wave of happy students. Marinette got held up at her locker and so it was her luck to find herself at the entrance of the school just as it started pouring. She stood there for a moment one hand out to the rain letting the sound and feeling of it soothe her.

"Hey there." A voice said and Marinette jumped turning to see Adrien

A couple of student were nearby clearly looking far too interested in what was going on.

"People." Marinette answered turning her head away as if she were still miffed.

Adrien turned his back to them raising a hand to hide his snicker. Then he held up an umbrella stepping out into the rain as an idea made him freeze. Swiftly he turned to her.

"I really was just trying to get the gum off. I… I've never gone to school before so this is all new to me." Adrien said and Marinette nearly giggled at his plaintive pleading tone.

"You are so hamming this up." She mouthed and Adrien gave her a million dollar smile.

"If you don't mind can we maybe start over?" Adrien asked and all at once held out his umbrella.

Marinette wanted to call him an idiot but instead with a gentle smile she reached out and took the umbrella leaving him to steadily get soaked in the rain. The moment she had it in her hands it closed on her and Adrien instantly started laughing. Marinette couldn't help but laugh as well and after shoving the umbrella into a proper position she held it up so it could cover both of them.

"Friends." Marinette said firmly holding out her hand and Adrien took it with a smile. He then kissed it when he realized the nosey students couldn't see what they were doing at this angle.

"Adrien…!" Marinette hissed a blush heating her cheeks.

"They couldn't see. I'll see you later princess." Adrien murmured back with a happy grin. Before she could scold him he turned and jumped down the steps darting to a fancy car that had pulled up at the schools entrance.

Marinette shook her head after him and with a smile firmly in place began her walk home.

To be continued...


	48. A Butterflies War (Part 3)

**So I think this is the last chapter to the Butterfly War. I have a few small ideas for other things that could happen with this story but they really don't feel like being written and I don't want to end on an awkward note in some future chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed what I have written though and you can expect more crazy stories in the future! Also guess what's coming in October! Dun dun dun… The Skeletons Dance! The long awaited sequel to the Meaning of Marigolds. So I hope to see you all there! Also its up! My youtube account is up an running so if you would like to listen to me reading some of my stories type in Tandem Lies in the search bar. The channel is under is Kara Menzel. I'm working on getting the others up too!**

 **Arxanum, ScarletSaphire... I found the cave system when I was out kayaking down the river. I frequently explore the caves and trees at the rivers edge because I like jumping out of them... or swinging out of them if I have rope on me.**

 **Mistress Soul... Thank you! Requiem is definitely one of my more traumatizing sob stories. Its all my friends fault for challenging me.**

 **obsidiandragon182005... I'm glad you have liked all of them! I made a bunch of people cry with Requiem and very soon you will be able to listen to me reading it!**

 **Miraculous Ladybug AU where Hawkmoth has succeeded in taking over Paris and only after his success do the heroes Chat Noir and Ladybug emerge to help combat his tyranny.**

* * *

 **A Butterflies War (Part 3)**

Darkness fell quickly and Marinette helped her parents in the bakery until the rain slowed to a trickle while texting Adrien all the while. They had decided to meet at Marinettes house and Marinette had promised to feed Adrien when he came over. Unfortunately Adrien had to wait a while to sneak out but Marinette wasn't concerned about him navigating the streets in the dark. Tiki had told her that as Chat Noir anything would be hard pressed to find him in the darkness especially when he didn't want to be seen. It was after hours now as they worked as a family to clean and organize the bakery for the next day. Marinette frowned as she watched her parents nervously finish their separate tasks. Once it had gotten fully dark outside they both seemed far more tense than normal. Her mom had even locked the door as soon as the lights outside came on. It was odd to Marinette but she didn't dare ask questions especially since it was clearly something she should already know. They were getting ready to head up to eat dinner when all of the sudden a knock came at the door. Her parents tensed looking out the glass hesitantly. Marinette however recognized the person who had seemed to magically appear standing there.

"Adrien!" Marinette cried with a grin darting to the door to unlock it. He grinned at her through the glass eyeing the street watchfully. Jerking the door open Marinette pulled him in out of the damp closing the door swiftly behind him again.

Adrien grinned smugly at her "Hey Marinette!"

"Marinette lock the door and both of you come upstairs quickly!" Sabine hissed swiftly turning the lights off.

Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other both feeling a bit confused but they did as Sabine asked moving up the stairs with Tom following up last. Once they were on the main floor Marinette parents seemed to relax a tiny fraction and they turned to Adrien worried confused looked on their faces.

"Marinette dear, who is this?" Sabine asked finally when the two kids remained silent to the adults questioning glances.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. My name is Adrien Agreste and I'm a classmates of Marinettes." Adrien said holding out his hand for her parents to shake.

They both shook his hand and this time it was Tom who spoke. "Son what are you doing out so late? You do realize curfew is in effect now correct?"

Adrien gave him a blank look then suddenly remembered about the curfew. "Oh… oops." He murmured and Marinette winced as well. She hadn't remembered about the curfew either.

"I…um… promised to feed him dinner!" Marinette said feeling a bit awkward. Neither of them had thought this through and it showed badly. Her parents just gaped at them and Adrien spoke up.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I can leave…" Adrien began

Sabine shook her head and Tom broke in before Adrien could say any more. "You're not going anywhere tonight. Its past curfew and there is no way we are letting you out to get attacked. You will stay here tonight in the spare room. Marinette can you get it set up?"

Adrien blinked surprised at the protective tone in Toms voice. It made him blush a little and Marinette grinned a little wryly. The next time they decided to meet they would have to remember about curfew.

"Yes papa. Come on Adrien I'll get you some clothes and stuff." Marinette answered and the two of them moved towards Marinettes room leaving two very bemused and slightly worried parents behind.

"Your parents are really nice." Adrien murmured once they were in her room.

Plagg shot out of his pocket the moment the door was closed. "Do you have any cheese?"

Marinette giggled as Adrien groaned "I just fed you!"

"Marinette has some cheese over here for you Plagg!" Tiki called from an almost hidden shelf.

Plagg zoomed over to her and Marinette moved to her drawers pulling out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of green sleepy pants. "Here you can use these." Marinette said returning to his side to give him the clothes.

Adrien took them with a smile. "I'm sorry about this. I guess we both forgot about the curfew. Think I can sneak out the back door?"

Marinette knew he wasn't serious and she swatted his shoulder lightly in jest. "No but we can use my skylight to go for a run once my parents fall asleep. For now though let's get your bed made up."

Together they made up the spare room and afterwards played some video games while her parents cooked dinner. They all ate together and Marinettes parents asked about school as well as several questions about Adrien. Adrien had never really had anyone so interested in him before so he eagerly answered any question her parents asked. Marinette smiled at him wondering what his home life was like that made him so happy to get out and away from it. When they were finally all talked out Marinette and Adrien cleaned up the kitchen as her parents prepared for bed. They spoke in hushed tones having already decided to go to sleep for a few hours before going out on their first patrol run.

After saying goodnight to her parents and Adrien, Marinette went to her room setting an alarm on her phone before climbing into her bed. Tiki joined her after a few moments curling up on Marinettes cat pillow.

"Your parents are very welcoming people." Tiki said her voice soft.

Marinette nodded with a smile. "They always have been Tiki. I'm a little surprised they didn't ask more questions but my mom once told me that everyone is entitled to their secrets. They have always given me my privacy but now that all this Hawkmoth stuff has happened I have to wonder if it will stay that way."

Tiki hummed softly "I think they will remain the way they have always been. I would just be a little more careful when it comes to the rules."

"Yeah." Marinette yawned turning over on her side. "We will be getting up in a little bit but for now Good night Tiki."

Tiki smiled at her chosen "Goodnight Marinette."

Something poked at her stirring Marinette from her slumber. A soft chiming joined in and Marinette grumbled opening her eyes to find Chat sitting off to the side one hand reaching forward to poke her nose.

"Stoooop." Marinette groaned twisting so that her face was hidden in her pillow.

Chat bounced on the bed "Come on Marinette! It's like 2 in the morning and there is no moon out! Lets go run!"

Marinette unburied her head while one hand snagged her phone to turn off the alarm. She had slept hard which wasn't surprising and now that she was waking up she too felt a trickle of excitement flow through her. Chat bounced on the bed again and this time Marinette sat herself upright with a giggle at his antics.

"Someone is an eager kitty." Marinette murmured wiping the sleep from her eyes as Tiki flew up to hover before her.

"Cats are creatures of the night by nature. Ladybugs are creatures of the day." Tiki said by way of explanation.

"You still want to go run right?" Chat asked his eyes wide and eager.

Marinette nodded pulling back her covers. "Yeah let me just check on my parents and then we can go."

"Already did." He said smugly "I wanted to make sure they weren't awake but I had already transformed so I went to check as is. It's easier to move quietly when you are a cat and your dad snores."

Marinette snickered and pushed herself up to her feet "Yeah he does. Alright Tiki Spots On!"

They left via skylight and stuck to the shadows as they made their way across Paris. There wasn't a soul to be seen on the streets and it made the two hero's a bit nervous even though they had expected it. They made a loop of the city memorizing places to hide and the easiest paths. They both knew they would need more practice to truly learn the city but they also knew that they didn't have a whole lot of time. Finally Ladybug called for a break and they stopped on a random rooftop to catch their breath.

"I'm glad both of your parents are in the city." Chat said softly.

Marinette blinked at him "Are your parents not?"

Chat shook his head. "My mom died when I was little but my father was away on business when Hawkmoth came through. Apparently he can't get back because there is some kind of shield over Paris that prevents passage to those who haven't been approved to leave."

Ladybug gaped at him. "There is a shield over Paris?!"

Chat nodded "The gorilla told me. Do you want to check it out?"

"Yes! If its preventing people from leaving we definitely should!" Ladybug answered.

They stood and Chat led the way since he could actually make out the slight glimmer of the shield in the air. Crossing a bridge they entered a park like area where statues of people littered the grounds. Ladybug went up to the closest one her hand automatically reaching out to touch it because it didn't seem right to her. Tiki hissed in her mind as she made contact making Ladybug jump.

"Whats up?" Chat asked as he came to stand beside her.

Ladybug had a look of horror on her face and after a long moment of silence she spoke telling him what Tiki had just told her. "These statues are living people!" She hissed. "I think we are in an akumas zone and apparently it can turn people to stone!"

Chat looked around them nervously. "It think all the areas near the shields edge are akuma zones. Lets just look at the shield and get out of here."

Ladybug agreed and since they didn't hear or see anything but the statues they continued forward arriving at the shield a minute later. Chat was the only one that could really see it and Ladybug halted when he did. Squinting at the air before her and frowning Ladybug found she could just barely make out a shimmer in the air. Taking a final step forward Ladybug reached out to press a hand to it. The shield felt odd to her like pressing her hands against the surface of jello. Leaning against it Ladybug yelped when all at once she fell through and tumbled to the grass.

"Ladybug!" Chat hissed darting back to her side. He didn't have any trouble bursting through the shield either and he held out a hand for Ladybug to pull herself up with. Together they eyed the shield warily especially now that they were on the wrong side. The two of them could hear cars on this side overlaying the normal night time sounds of the city. They could even make out laughter coming from deeper within the outlaying area.

"I guess the shield does more than keep people in." Chat muttered his ears twitching with every new sound.

Ladybug nodded reaching out to take Chats hand a bit nervously again "We need to see if we can get back in."

Together they took two steps forward crossing through the invisible shield this time with no issues at all. Silence surrounded them again and Ladybug let out a held breath releasing Chats hand with a smile.

"I…" She started only to be interrupted

"Well now I thought I sssmelled sssomething." A feminine voice hissed in the darkness.

Chat returned the hiss with a "Who's there?" instantly dropping into a half crouch as Ladybug reached for her yoyo.

Shadows shifted between two statues and a strange sight like something out of a Greek legend slithered forward. It was a snake woman her upper torso scaled and human while where her legs should have been only a long muscular tail remained. The most terrifying thing though was her face. She didn't have any eyes her head slightly oblong to show a mouth that opened far too wide and had way too many fang like teeth. From about two inches back away from the mouth to its neck the entire head was covered in what looked like dreads but at the end of each thick strand was an odd white looking ball. Talons covered her hands where her fingernails should have been.

"Who are you Medusa?" Chat asked when the snake creature stopped moving.

The hair poofed slightly at his voice, the balls bouncing on the ends of their strands as they twisted independently in the wind less night. A forked tongue flicked out and the lips pulled back revealing far too many teeth.

"I am Viper, and you are jussst sssome children." Viper hissed her tail twitching as she slithered forward a little. "You sssmell ssstrange though. Not quite hhuman but not akuma eithhher. What are you?"

Ladybug clenched Chats arm stopping him from speaking. "We are some new recruits making a quick round of the shielded area. We will be leaving now. Sorry if we disturbed your rest." Ladybug called hoping that Viper wouldn't notice the tremor in her tone.

"Fasssinating." Viper whispered her tail curling about her "Utterly amusssing. That isss a good one but I can sssmell your fear."

She lunged at them and Ladybug shoved Chat sideways as she went airborne. Viper slammed down where they had been her jaws snapping shut inches from where Chats foot was. He yelped in surprise and Viper twisted towards him jaws agape until Ladybug slammed back down on top of her back.

"Run!" Ladybug cried and Chat darted off on all fours out of Vipers range. Ladybug leaped off Vipers back trying to gain some distance as well. Before her feet could touch the ground however Vipers tail swung around and slammed into her. The blow was a harsh one and Ladybug smashed into a statue knocking it off its feet although it thankfully didn't break.

"Ladybug!" Chat roared catching her attention as she managed to get an arm under her. Viper was already lunging at her again jaws agape as they prepared to bite her in half. Ladybug froze in fear unable to even scream and everything moved in slow motion. Vipers jaws were a foot away from her head when booted feet suddenly slammed into the side of its head throwing Viper sideways. Chat snarled using its claws to slash at Vipers hair and back only to be tossed off as Viper screeched.

"Marinette move! You have to get the possessed item!" Tiki cried in her mind and Ladybug gasped suddenly her fear shattering at Tikis voice. Scrambling to her feet Ladybug threw her yoyo snagging Chat about his waist and pulled him out of harm's way as Vipers tail smashed down where he had been a moment earlier. Darting to her side Chat panted hard as Viper let out an earsplitting shriek.

"I think we pisssed her off" He remarked purposefully mocking Vipers stressed speech.

Ladybug rolled her eyes "We need to get her possessed item. We can stop her if we do!"

"You cant ssstop me!" Viper snarled lunging at them again her talons slashing down at them. The two heros dodged the assault both looking for anything out of place on the akuma. Nothing stood out to them and they fell back till their backs were once again at the shield.

"I don't see anything!" Ladybug cried feeling stressed Viper lunged at them her tail swinging around faster than she could dodge. The tail slammed into her tossing her right through the shield. Hitting the ground Ladybug shot right back to her feet to gape in horror as vipers talons tore into Chats back.

"Chat!" Ladybug screamed and launched herself back towards the shield. She wasn't going to make it though, Chats wound had shocked him for a second too long and Viper had managed to wrap him in her coils. Viper had Chat pinned her jaws unhinging as she prepared a fatal bite. Chat was hissing at her in fury his claws scrabbling over her smooth scales.

"You two ssshould have never tresssspasssed." Viper snarled her head lunging down.

Ladybugs yoyo slung around Vipers head and she pulled hard to the side making Viper miss her target. Viper reared back with a screech and Ladybug hauled on the yoyo string harder so that Vipers head cracked hard against the shield. Viper twisted in on herself at the harsh impact releasing Chat from her coils and not missing a beat Chat launched himself at her slamming her into the shield once more. Through the shield Chat could see Ladybug straining to keep Viper pinned by her head and seeing his gaze she mouthed

"Her Hair!"

Realization dawned and doing his best to avoid slashing teeth Chat grabbed at the dread like strands. Viper shrieked at the touch her whole body convulsing and almost throwing him off completely. As it was she jerked Ladybug back through the shied by the yoyo and Viper slung her head back trying to get rid of Chats weight. Chat clung with all his strength as Ladybug tumbled trying to brace herself on the ground. Viper shot forward at her and Ladybug dodged as Chats excess weight on Viper made it easier to avoid the attack. As Viper started to twist again a glimmer of purple caught Chats attention.

"That's it! Grab it kit!" Plagg hollered in his head and Chat released his death grip on one hand to snatch at the purple thing. As his hand closed around it Vipers whole body swung to the side smashing into the shield. The impact knocked Chat from his place and managing to keep a hold of the possessed item he hit the ground outside of the shield. Rolling upright Chat saw to his horror that Ladybug had been caught and only her yoyo firmly wrapped around Vipers mouth was the only thing preventing her from being bit. As it was Vipers talons were digging into her back but Ladybug held on stubbornly.

"Break it hurry!" Plagg snarled and Chat crushed the snake hairpin in his claws.

A black butterfly wiggled out and Chat slammed his baton down on it capturing it. Vipers body instantly dissolved dropping Ladybug and a woman to the grass just inside the shield. Chat managed to make it to his feet running forward through the shield and dropping to his knees at Ladybugs side. She grinned up weakly at him.

"Purify the butterfly." Ladybug whispered and Chat nodded forcing himself to stand up.

"Mystic Purge!" He called out black and green light swarming over his body healing him as it moved. The light swarmed away from him covering Ladybug before racing out in zigzags. The light swarmed the statues which one by one shattered freeing the trapped people. The light dissipated in the distance and Chat dropped to his knees helping Ladybug sit up.

"You… ok?" Chat panted suddenly feeling as if he had run a marathon now that the danger had passed.

Ladybug groaned "I think so? We should probably get out of here though."

The people who had been statues were starting to come around one or two already on their feet. The woman that had been Viper stirred as well asking "Where am I?" as they sat up.

"Agreed. Chat murmured and the two of them rose to their feet ignoring the suddenly fearful look Viper gave them.

"Please don't hurt me!" She whimpered and Chat blinked glancing at Ladybug who shrugged. Clearly the woman didn't remember being Viper which meant the people trapped in stone probably didn't remember what happened to them either.

"We aren't going to hurt you. We fixed you and you should really get out of here before any other akuma show up." Ladybug said keeping her voice gentle. She wanted to reach out to her but the woman was scared and Ladybug doubted she would want to be touched.

"Who… who are you?" Viper asked her voice still a frightened squeak.

Ladybug smiled but froze as she stared to answer. Chat knew she was listening to Tiki and he wondered what the kwami was saying. Finally just as the silence was about to become intolerable Ladybug answered. "You will know who we are soon enough. Just know that you are free along with every one else here. If you want to remain that way you need to get out of here."

With that said Ladybug jerked her head to Chat and the two of them darted away from the scene of the fight. They traveled quickly and silently through Paris but they had to hide several times when they saw an akuma moving towards them. Finally Marinettes house came into view and they practically sagged in delight when they hit her balcony. They released their transformations as soon as they were in her room and Marinette squealed in delight as she threw her arms around Adrien.

"We did it!" She squeaked her whole body practically vibrating with joy.

Adrien spun her around feeling his own heart filling with joy as well. "We did! We can do this!"

The two kwami watched amused as their chosen's chattered for several minutes going back over the battle and discussing what they could work better on.

"This is going to take a while." Plagg murmured to Tiki who nodded

"It's only going to get harder too but they worked so well together. I think this is the best partnership so far. I really believe they will be able to do this." Tiki answered

It was going to be a long road. One of hardship and most definitely trouble but seeing how his kit and Tikis bug were clinging together, happy grins on their faces Plagg for once agreed.


	49. Dreamless Connection (Part 1)

This is an odd story that came about because a friend and I had a similar dream once and I wondered what it would be like if your soulmate would dream what you did or saw when you were awake. It's a two part and the other half will be up in two to three days. Also I have Tandem Lies through Secrets within up on youtube for your listening pleasure. I will continue adding more audio files when I have the time.

Yuuzhan Vong Jedi... MMMM I agree and I really don't have the time to make it into a great fic at this moment which is why I stopped it when I did. The Pressure would still be there in a way but from a different source like Chloe or attacking akuma. It was a different flow of writing for me as well which is why it felt off probably. Hope you enjoy Detecting Ladybugs since it is a slightly darker tale and the charterers are all older.

ScarletSaphire... You are completely fine so comment away! I am glad you enjoyed listening to me read my stories. They are not the best quality but its the best I can do with a computer and a semi quiet house lol. Did you ever get around to fully reading Requiem?

(Soulmate Dream AU) Adrien and Marinette share the same dreams because they are soulmates. The only problem is Marinette lives in China and Adrien lives in Paris.

* * *

Dreamless Connection.

Dreams are something everyone has. Whether awake or asleep dreams are things that people constantly imagine, things they wishing to be true, or are the adventures our minds take us on once we close our eyes. Marinette didn't dream, in fact she never had and it was around at the age of four that Marinette realized this was odd. Her mom asked her if she had a good dream since she had been smiling in her sleep so Marinettes question of what's a dream and her mother's following explanation left her perplexed. You see every time she closed her eyes at night instead of an adventure or simply darkness, she lived the life of a little boy almost half way around the globe in Paris. When she had told her mom what she had seen her mom had laughed it off patting her head gently saying "You have such a great imagination my little Marinette. One day we might even move to Paris!"

It was a shock to realize her mom was incapable of understanding. That what Marinette was experiencing wasn't normal. Marinette realized her dream hadn't been what her mom knew as a dream and she came to realize that she was different. The boy wasn't only in her head as a figment of her incredible imagination. He was real, the boy in her dreams talked back to her, had his own hopes, fears, parents, and name. His name was Adrien.

The two had known each other's names from the start. After all every time their eyes closed they could see what the other saw, hear what was being said. They knew each other thoroughly by the time they could speak which was surprisingly late for their ages at least in Adriens case. Marinette had begun talking as soon as she was able while Adrien was a quieter child loving to listen instead. They grew up in each other's minds and it was as they grew that they learned to keep their dreamless state a secret.

They had deemed it necessary especially after Marinettes mom had simply laughed it off as her imagination. For Adrien it was a slightly bigger deal when his father had caught Adrien talking to no one in particular. He had become concerned about his mental wellbeing although his mother had laughed it off telling him to leave Adrien and his imaginary friend alone. The mentioning of outside help left Adrien and Marinette understanding that no one could ever understand and if they tried to explain they would be seen as crazy. It was their secret of course and they held each other's names close, being careful to never even speak to the other if there was a chance of being over heard. Not even Marinettes parents knew their child's secret although they seemed to realize that there was something distinctly odd about their child. They lived in China or more specifically in Taiwan and yet their child could speak fluent French by the time she was five. Her father was French and he chalked it up to the fact that they did sometimes speak the language around Marinette but still it was odd.

Adrien was far worse off since he for one had very little excuse as to how he knew Chinese when all they spoke in the household was French. The language barrier was part of the reason why he spoke so little because sometimes he found himself slipping into a mix of the two languages without meaning to. His father had very little patience for his funny language so Adrien mostly remained mute in his presence. His mother on the other hand was sympathetic towards his plight and Adrien had a sneaky suspicion that she knew more that she let on. This especially rang true when she enrolled him in a Chinese course complete with a tutor so he could learn a different language properly. Adrien was initially worried by this odd action but eventually he grew quite bored with the lessons since he was already practically fluent. Writing and reading the language was a different thing entirely, although he shocked the poor tutor quite frequently with how fast he verbally picked the language up. Marinette however, found the lessons fascinating and hilarious.

Lessons and secrets aside, living two lives made them more mature for their ages while giving them experiences they wouldn't have if it weren't for their dreamless state. When they were seven Adriens father brought him to his workshop since his mom had been busy and Marinette had fallen in love with the designing world. The colors, the patterns, and designs, Adrien could practically feel Marinette glowing through their bond even though she was asleep and he was awake. It made him happy as well and he was careful to be on his best behavior so he could return. Seeing how interested he was Adriens father decided to use his son as a model for his new line and thus Adriens modeling carrier was born. Marinette began designing immediately and while Adrien could appreciate the designs and the processes of making clothes he enjoyed his mother's hobby far more. She played piano and had started teaching Adrien the moment he could reach the keys when sitting on the bench. Adrien also found a love for baking since it was what Marinettes parents did. He wasn't very good at it but he loved spending time with his mother in a small unused kitchen creating cakes and pastries he shouldn't know how to make. His mom never asked how he knew to make all the things he did instead she was impressed and proud of his ability to recall the recipes. It was his mothers and his secret time together other than playing the piano and the two of them enjoyed every moment of it.

The children were happy living two full lives and coming to know each other as well as siblings until their tenth year. When he was ten, Adrien's world fell apart. His mother became sick and nothing could be done to help her. Adrien was constantly told there was nothing to be done and he was forced to watch as his mother simply became weaker and weaker. One day a small package arrived from China and Adrien brought it with him to the hospital so he could open it there. His father hadn't come and the gorilla who had driven him left the room giving the two of them their privacy. Adrien waited until his mom awakened before slowly climbing onto her bed being careful not to disturb to lines that disappeared into her skin.

"Hello sunshine." His mother whispered brushing the hair back from his face. "What do you have my sweet?"

Adrien smiled leaning into his mothers caress as he placed the small package before her. "It's for you mama."

Knowing his mom was too weak to break the tape apart Adrien did it for her revealing a small handmade pillow. It had the symbol for peace stitched on the front as well as bamboo, and the pillow smelled of lavender, pine, and cookies. It was an odd scent but to Adrien it was the best scent he had ever smelled and for a brief moment he didn't want to let it go. It was the only real thing he had of Marinette, it was proof that she was real and not a figment of his mind. Clutching the box and taking a deep breath of the scent still within he missed the look that crossed is moms face. His mother held the small gift gently tracing the bamboo with a smile until finally lifting it to her face. Taking a deep breath she sighed before laying it on her chest close to her heart.

"This is from your Marinette isn't it?" She whispered and Adrien froze unable to speak to either agree or deny the question. It was all the answer she needed and looking into her sons eyes she asked "Is she here now?"

Adrien blinked the shock fading a little while slowly nodding. He could still feel Marinette's surprise a slightly dull sensation that meant she was still in fact asleep. Gently his mom raised her hands to his cheeks and sitting up pressed a kiss to his forehead. Laying back again his mom stared into Adrien's eyes and he felt as if she could see right through him to where Marinette was.

"Thank you my dear. I am going to let Adrien hold on to it for me. He is going to need it more than me and he will need you more than ever. You two are so very young, I wish I could have met you." She whispered blinking as tears filled her lovely eyes.

Adrien felt tears spring to his eyes at the sight. "Mama?" He whimpered and she held her arms out to him. Snuggling right up against her Adrien cried not understanding what was happening but he was old enough to realize his mom was not going to come home. It broke his heart and as he fell asleep in his mothers warm embrace something within his bond to Marinette changed. Maybe it was because they were both feeling such strong emotions but as his mind entered that dreamless state Adrien found that he was reaching towards Marinette. She reached for him as well and with a sudden sensation similar to falling out of bed they stood before one another.

"Marinette?" Adrien queried and Marinette gaped at him "Adrien." She breathed

In the next moment they ran to each other colliding in the middle to cling to the other, sobs slipping from both of them. They were real, they were together, maybe only in this odd dark place but still they were there. After several minutes of simply holding on the two of them broke apart each trying to speak only to stop and laugh again. They didn't know how their minds had connected like they did and they both realized that where they were wasn't real anywhere but their connected minds. It was like an echo of the real world and even sensations weren't truly all there. When they touched it was a sensation like holding your hand a mere centimeter from your skin. You can tell that something is there and feel the warmth but the actual touch was lost. For once though they could speak, truly speak and not have to remember questions or worry about being overheard. Time was irrelevant to them but all too soon their world shook and it was Marinette who was the first to realize that they were being woken up. The good bye was far too swift but they both now knew they could and would see each other again.


	50. Dreamless Connection (Part 2)

**So I am updating early? Sigh... I write way too much and my brain wouldn't shut up on this story. There is a part three so expect that in the next few days unless I get it done early like I did this. Also there is a major hurricane heading for my area and I have no idea what kind of impact it will have as of this moment. Hopefully it will turn some more and all we will get is a little wind. Also we have officially hit 50 chapters and are over 150,000 words! Whoo!**

 **Jayla Fire Gal... OMG I went and found that comic you were talking about and that is really cool and creepy because there are definitely parallels here. I think I may have read part of it years ago because I recognize the art style and I cant say for certain that my idea isn't based off of it? My brain picks things up, stores them, and later incorporates them in the weirdest ways but this story was born originally due to a dream a friend and I had that was very similar. The ironic thing is the comic is called Dreamless.**

 **mayuralover... There may be others but they are not a part of this story and are not really important. Plus if you live in the same timezone you just wouldn't dream probably since you would sleep mostly at the same time. Marinette and Adrien are just special.**

 **(Soulmate Dream AU) Adrien and Marinette share the same dreams because they are soulmates. The only problem is Marinette lives in China and Adrien lives in Paris.**

* * *

Dreamless Connection (Part 2)

Two months passed as Adrien watched his mom become weaker to the point that she often didn't wake up even when he went to see her. On one rare day he found her awake and he crawled into her embrace sniffling.

She peered into his eyes when he pulled back and seeming to see what she wanted whispered "There is a letter for you and Marinette in my drawer."

Adrien twitched at Marinettes name but his mom seemed to understand that he was different and she still loved him anyways. It was odd that she had figured it out and he had so many questions for her. "Can I read it now?"

She smiled at him one hand brushing through his hair. "Later sunshine and please don't tell your father about the letter. You will understand once you read it. Just know that I love you and you should never reveal your connection to her."

Her words left Adrien feeling perplexed but he understood a need for secrecy. Slipping off the bed he collected the letter, a surprisingly thick envelope from the dresser and slipped it into his waistband so no one could see it. He stayed with her for several hours and she fell asleep before long. Adrien remained however watching his mom sleep until the gorilla came to collect him for dinner. He didn't want to leave. For some reason Adrien felt that if he left it would be the last time he would see her and that feeling made him fear leaving her side. There wasn't a choice in the matter for him though and the gorilla wasn't above carting him out under one arm when necessary.

"I love you mama and so does Marinette. She wishes she could have met you too." Adrien whispered to her sleeping form before sliding off the bed. Usually once his mom went to sleep she didn't wake back up so he was surprised when as he shifted to release her hand it clenched around his making him pause.

His moms green eyes lifted open and she smiled down at him. "Goodbye my little sunshine. When you are older you have my permission to marry her. Never let fear hold you back."

Adrien felt himself blush a little "Mamaaaa…" Adrien complained feeling the echo of Marinettes embarrassment as well.

His mom just smiled down at him letting her eyes close as she let go of his hand. For a moment Adrien didn't want to leave, but the clearing of a throat behind him reminded him that he didn't have much of a choice.

His mother died that night and Adrien never got the chance to read the letter. He had placed it in a drawer he rarely used and in the chaos he forgot about it. Life for him changed and it became a lonely place. The held funeral was sad, beautiful and Marinette pretended that she was sick so she could stay home to sleep that day to attend the funeral with Adrien. From that day forward Adrien's father became a practically nonexistent and rarely spoke to his son. His care was left to a new aid named Natalie and whoever his tutor was for the week. Adrien's studies continued except for the piano which he simply couldn't touch without pain. His world became loveless, friendless, and for Adrien there was nothing bright except for Marinette. Sleep became his escape. Whether he was simply with Marinette as she went about her day or talking to her in their own little world Adrien spent most of his free time sleeping. His lack of activity other than sleeping was noted and after several weeks Adrien found a new activity added to his roster, Fencing. At first he was annoyed since it would take time away from him being with Marinette but it was Marinette who convinced him that it would be good for him. Marinette had been worried for her friend and somewhat instinctively she had known that his excess sleeping wasn't good for either of them. Still Adrien was depressed and angry, although he was very good at hiding it from the adults. Fencing was a good outlet for the anger and frustration.

One day long after Adrien had fallen asleep and Marinette had been in school, he was stunned when Marinette skipped her next class to sneak through a long hall in her school. It was afternoon and really she should have been in class but instead she slipped into a room that she had never been in before.

"Adrien, I know that I should have just told you when we were face to face but I am worried about you. It's been a year and I think that maybe you should return to playing the piano." Marinette whispered walking towards a small piano that sat in the back of the room.

Marinette could feel his shock and she felt a bit bad for doing it like this but Adrien was stubborn and she also knew that he would have argued vehemently if she had brought it up face to face. Slowly she sat down at the piano and lifted the lid. Never in her life had Marinette ever touched a piano but the years of watching Adrien play had a profound effect. Slowly Marinette closed her eyes her fingers instinctively finding the right keys and for the first time she played for Adrien. It was a lullaby that she played from memory, one his mother had written just for him and although she made a few mistakes the heart breaking melody pierced through the shroud that Adrien had surrounded himself with. As Marinette finished she could feel Adrien waking and she could feel his gratitude seeping into her through the bond they shared. Marinette felt tears prick her eyes as she opened them only to gulp a little uncertainly when she saw the stunned teacher standing in the doorway. She got in trouble for skipping class and Marinette refused to explain both what she was doing and how she suddenly knew how to play piano. Her parents worried about her, unsettled by her recent withdrawn behavior and Marinette did her best to act completely normal to alleviate their fears. She was never one to make friends since she always had Adrien and the few people she had interacted with before Adrien's mom died she had withdrawn sharply from. Knowing she too had to change Marinette threw herself into design and she tried to return to the bubbly happy person she once had been. To her absolute joy Adrien did in fact start playing the piano once more. He even made sure his piano tutor came later in the afternoons so she could be there in his mind as he played. Slowly things began to return to normal and Marinettes parents breathed a sigh of relief although they had big plans for the future.

One day two years after his mother's death, Adrien was going though one of his dressers when he found the envelope his mom had given him. It surprised him that he could have forgotten about it but as his fingers traced the elegant script he felt the tears threaten. For a brief moment he almost put the letter back but curiosity and the need to know forced him to open it. Marinette was awake at the time and for once he found he didn't mind being completely alone. Slowly he opened the letter pulling out the sheaf of papers within.

' _My dearest Adrien,_

 _If you are reading this then I am certain that I have passed on. I am so sorry my dear sunshine child I thought I had more time. More time to explain, more time to share with you how the connection between you and Marinette came to be. Marinette is your soulmate and as you get older the bond between you will only strengthen. Hold her close and when you are old enough go to her if fate doesn't bring you together a different way. I'm sure you are probably surprised and wonder how I know so much. The truth is I too had a dreamless connection with someone long ago._

 _I was born and raised in America as you know but I grew up knowing both French and English. It was obvious neither of my parents had the strange connection that I did for my parents were afraid of me. As soon as I was able I left home never to return and I doubt they ever cared that I was missing. I was able to get a job due to my fluency with two languages and my soulmate did everything in his power to help me including sending me money when able. Less than a year after leaving home I was able to fly to France and I found him. My soulmate. We were in love. How could we not when every waking moment all our lives had been spent in each other's company? That same year I met your father. He was a friend of my soulmates and I knew from the moment we met that he had an interest in me but I already had all I ever wanted. We all spent our days together and we wanted to get married but a sad twist of fate struck. He and your father were out on the town when an accident happened. My love was killed saving your father and I lost everything. I was devastated and the only thing that kept me from trying to follow my love was your father. He took care of me and in time I grew to love him although I never could love him as I had my soulmate. When I had you I realized immediately that you had the same gift. Your father is a suspicious man one that doesn't like secrets or imperfections. I don't know how he would receive a gift like ours so it should remain a secret. I believe he suspects something is different about us but he has not pried and I don't think he ever will._

 _I wish I could have met your Marinette. I could see her in your eyes when she was present and I just know that her love for you will be enough to guide you. I hope your father will step up when I am gone but I fear that losing me will make him act the same as when I lost my soulmate. Please do not blame him. He is a good man and he will do everything he can to shelter you and keep you safe. He just doesn't know how to show his love like I do. My sweet, dear child. I am sorry I will never see you grow and become the great man I know you will be. I am sorry I will never meet your Marinette and see the children I know you will someday have. Be brave and never stop being the gentle, wonderful, sunshine child you are. I love you and even when I am gone know that I will always be within your heart._

 _Forever with love,_

 _Mama._

Adrien gaped at the tear streaked letter before him sniffing as he folded it up and hid it away. He would open and read it several more times before he finally fell asleep to meet Marinette later that night. She was just as surprised and she even wondered if the connection they had was genetic or if it just randomly happened. There were no answers and since they couldn't ask his mom or trace her soulmates family since they had no name they realized they would just have to wonder and carry on as best they could.

The years slowly passed and as they got older they exchanged emails, photos, gifts, as well as even being able to have video chats via computers when they both got one. These things were hard to hide unlike the dreamless bond they shared and Marinette had to come out and tell her parents about Adrien at least a little. Marinettes parents were enthusiastically happy to see that Marinette had a friend, even if he lived in a different country. Though they had no idea how the two got into contact with each other. They lied when asked using Marinettes school pen pal system as a starting point. Adrien's father on the other hand didn't seem to care. He remained a ghost while Adrien continued to work hard to maintain his image of perfection. It was hard but Marinette was the light in his life and she was always trying new things when he couldn't. She was always affectionate accepting hugs and touch in general as if she was making up for the lack of compassion and love in his life. When they met in the darkness it was always a relief for Adrien and he yearned for the day when he could touch her in the waking world.

When they were fourteen and a half Adrien decided he'd had enough. He was tired of the box his father had put him in and Adrien decided he needed to escape. He wanted to get a plane ticket and fly to Marinette but they both knew that it was impossible. So without even consulting Marinette, Adrien snuck out of his house thinking of ways he could travel to be at Marinettes side. He made it three blocks when he ran into an elderly man almost knocking him over.

"Sorry sir." Adrien mumbled picking up the cane that had hit the ground.

The elderly Chinese man eyed Adrien his gaze almost piercing in its intensity "My dear boy what seems to be the problem?" He asked

Adrien shook his head trying to hand the cane to him "N-nothing sir I didn't mean to run into you."

The elderly man sighed patting Adrien's shoulder as he took the cane "Running will not solve anything, patience is what you need for whatever is troubling you."

Adrien stumbled back blinking rapidly and within his mind he could feel Marinettes surprise as she fell asleep only to find he was awake. Her surprise was tangible and he looked up into the elderly mans eyes wondering what she would make of him. As their eyes met the elderly man's eyes widened.

"Ah, you are indeed a special child." The man said tapping his cane on the ground. "Return to your home Adrien. You will soon find things will change for the better."

Adrien backed away a little freaked that this odd man knew his name and seemed to see Marinette as his mother once had. He fled to his room and only realized later that his presence or lack thereof hadn't even been missed. He started slipping out more even though Marinette didn't approve and he found a love for sitting on the rooftops where no one would notice his presence. Marinette teased him saying he was becoming like a cat. He never got caught sneaking out and although he looked high and low Adrien was never able to find the odd old man again.


	51. Dreamless Connection (Part 3)

**Hi! I am alive! Sorry about the long wait but Hurricanes tends to mess up things. It wasn't too bad in my area although I think a tornado went through some where close because it took out a couple of power lines and trees. I actually had to go to work that day so I wasn't present at the time. Holy cow the traffic though! All the hotels in my area are literally jam packed with evacuees. In any case here is the final piece of Dreamless Connection. The Skeletons Dance is up next so see you guys in a week!**

 **Jayla Fire Gal... I live in florida though I live far enough inland that we didn't get pounded like the coast did. Although Disney World closed! In flordia you don't get worried till Disney closes. If that happens you panic and get out of town!**

 **An Amber Pen... Im so glad you have enjoyed all my stories! Enjoy part three!**

 **(Soulmate Dream AU) Adrien and Marinette share the same dreams because they are soulmates. The only problem is Marinette lives in China and Adrien lives in Paris.**

* * *

 **Dreamless Connection (Part 3)**

A major change did happen soon after their 15th birthday when Marinettes parents broke exciting news to their daughter. They were moving to Paris. The surprise was so profound that Marinette actually feinted and for the briefest of moments she was united with Adrien who could only stare at her stunned. She was snapped awake again before they could do anything more than grin at each other but it was enough. Joy suffused her as she awoke and she screamed throwing her arms around her very worried parents. Her ecstatically odd reaction aside Marinettes parents were happy to know she didn't mind moving. They had already found a school for her to attend and it was decided that her father would go over first to start setting up the bakery shop. Marinette and her mom would follow a week before classes started in France to give them time to pack and send all their belongings over. It took all of Adrien's will power to not hunt her father down and try to help out. He couldn't since there was no reason and Adrien found to his chagrin that he was being watched far closer than he had before. Natalie had come to check on him one afternoon and found him gone which made her realize that he was sneaking out in the afternoons. Thankfully she hadn't reported it to his father but it meant that any and all unsupervised excursions were not doable. Especially when he knew that if he were on his best behavior now they wouldn't watch him as closely later. Adrien was filled with joy though, knowing that Marinette would soon be in Paris with him and he decided to go to his father for the first time in years. Adrien asked to go to school more specifically the school Marinette was going to which was actually a very high class establishment. His father blatantly refused and for the first time in any ones memory Adrien and his father fought. In the end his father still refused and Adrien was grounded as well a put on watch 24-7 due to the fact he had threatened to run away.

It was unfortunate that Marinette arrived soon after and the two of them were nearly jumping out of their skins for how impatient they were to be at the others side. Adrien bemoaned the fact that he had fought with his father so severely because now he couldn't even sneak away on one of his shoots to even catch a glimpse of Marinette. Even still Adrien was determined to go to school with Marinette and she was just as determined to see him. However, neither could escape their parents long enough to go to the other. Marinettes parents opened their bakery the day Marinettes mom arrived and it was an instant success. This kept everyone so busy Marinette fell exhausted into bed every night when she was released from helping. Her parents assured her that once school started they wouldn't ask for much of her time but having just opened they were adjusting and needed all the extra help they could get. Adrien on the other hand tried to sneak off several times only to realize at the last minute that someone was watching him and would have to act like he wasn't going anywhere at all. Even though Adrien was still on house arrest he was kept busy as well and when the two of them met in their dreams frustration was a tangible thing between them. By the end on the week Adrien had already decided to sneak out to attend school with Marinette, that fact was unquestionable and Marinette had already decided to go him if he was unable to get away.

Three days eight hours and forty minutes later Marinette left her home a box of cookies in hand from the new bakery. She was eager to get to school and halfway there nearly got run over by some cars when she rushed out into the street to save a kindly old man from getting hit. Only about half the cookies made it since she had dropped them but she and the old man were fine if a little shaken. The old man had thanked her profusely asking where she had gotten her cookies when she offered him a remaining cookie from the slightly crushed box. Marinette had proudly pointed out the bakery only to panic when she heard the school bells chiming, not realizing it wasn't the late bell yet. After a hasty goodbye Marinette fled to the school only to crash headlong into a blond girl about the same age as her just inside the door. Almost all the remaining cookies were toast and the blond girl shrieked at the crumbs that now decorated her overly bright yellow shirt.

"Do you know who I am?" The blond screamed at Marinette who remained on the ground cowering.

"No?" Marinette answered never having seen the girl before.

"I'm the mayors daughter you peasant piece of trash!" the blond shrieked and Marinette cringed

"Hey Chloe leave her alone!" Another female voice called and Marinette turned to see a young dark skinned girl stomping her way over.

Chloe rolled her eyes "Needing another charity case to look after Ayla?"

"Go take a hike Chloe! We don't need any of your bile around here." Ayla snapped back holding a hand out to Marinette.

Chloe sniffed and after eyeing the two of them as if they were beneath her she stomped off making Marinette sigh in relief. Alyas hand hung before her and a bit shyly Marinette took it.

"You ok?" Ayla asked helping Marinette stand up.

Marinette managed a nod as she bent over to pick up the crushed cookie box.

"Your new here aren't you?" Ayla asked and Marinette nodded again unsure of what to say.

Ayla chuckled "You're quite shy too. Alright then introductions! My name is Ayla and I have decided to be your friend! You look the same age as me so we are probably in the same class. What do you say?"

Ayla extended her hand again beaming a smile in Marinettes direction. Marinette had never really had a friend before since the kids her own age in China had all been more like acquaintances. In truth she had never needed one because she had Adrien. All at once Marinette decided that a change was in order. She was in Paris and soon she would be able to finally have Adrien at her side but staring at Aylas open friendly face Marinette realized she had to make other friends too. If only for appearances sake. After a moment of hesitation Marinette moved forward closing her hand around Aylas outstretched hand then slowly smiled. "Ok I'm Marinette."

Ayla pumped her hand enthusiastically nearly knocking the much abused box of cookies from her grip. "Great! Lets celebrate! What do you have in the box?"

Marinette smiled lifting the lid to reveal one whole cookie amongst crushed crumbs. Ayla reached in broke it in half and handed he larger side to her as she popped the other side in her mouth. Marinette took it with a giggle and Ayla led her off to the classroom they would be sharing.

Adrien didn't make it to class and Marinette was hopping with impatience when the bell rang for lunch. They had a whole hour and a half to eat and do what they wished so Marinette was eager to go home so she could find out where Adrien was. She had yet to get a cell phone otherwise she would just text him but Ayla was making it extremely hard to break away. She was insisting on introducing Marinette to everyone in her class and show her around. Marinette didn't know how to break away without being rude but she was about to put her foot down when the oddest thing happened. A stone monster started to rampage through the school. It was like something out of a movie and Marinette realized it wasn't a common thing when everyone began to panic.

Ayla had been ecstatic running out after the creature while Marinette ran as fast as she could to her home. Making it into her room without even telling her parents she was back, Marinette turned on her computer hoping that Adrien was online. He wasn't and as she was about to turn away Marinette was instantly distracted as she glanced down to see a very odd box. It was a black octagon with red Chinese symbols scrawled along the sides. Oddly enough she could only just make out the one for power and she wondered if her mom had put the box in her room. Reaching out to touch the box Marinette lifted it open to see what was inside. Light burst forth making Marinette yelp and fall off her chair. Rubbing at her eyes Marinette blinked several times to eventually see an odd floating red thing… Marinette blinked again and the thing still remained but then smiled down at her. The silence between them was unnerving especially since Marinette could practically feel some odd power practically radiating off the creature.

"Hello." It squeaked finally and Marinette took a deep breath before letting out a shriek that caused the floating thing to drop out of the air in surprise.

"Mama!" Marinette cried twisting around to try to get at her door determined to get away but the creature darted in front of her blocking her path.

"Hey no it's ok!" Tiki squeaked as Marinette flailed backwards across her floor to get away. "I'm Tiki and you have been chosen as my wielder!"

At its words Marinette paused her back pressed against her chaise, one arm in a half empty box ready to chuck whatever random thing that was in her hand at the creature.

"Y-you t-talk." Marinette managed.

Tiki nodded "Of course I talk! I am a kwami and you are to be the Miraculous Ladybug!"

"Uh… never heard of them?" Marinette said unable to understand how she ended up in this situation.

Tiki shrugged floating closer making Marinette twitch. "Most humans don't know about us but we are regarded as hero's by this cultures."

"I-I'm not a hero." Marinette squeaked panic filling her as the odd kwami came even closer.

"You're not a hero yet but you have great potential to become one! The point is Paris needs you and… oh my." Tiki paused suddenly, eyeing Marinette with an odd expression and somewhere in her panic she felt the slightest tinges of surprise ebbing through her consciousness. Instantly Marinette knew what it was.

"Adrien…" She whispered clenching a hand over her heart. She could practically feel his excitement vibrating through her and she swore she heard his voice say "Go for it!"

The feeling vanished and a sense of peace stole through her as Marinette sighed. Of course Adrien would be excited by an odd red floating creature and snap himself awake before she could even think of reaching back out to him. Slowly Marinette took a breath letting that odd sense of peace she had felt calm her currently stuttering heart. Go for it… Marinette swore she heard him say that although they had never been able to transmit thoughts before. Go for what though? This hero's thing the kwami was offering? Looking up into the kwamis bright joyous eyes Marinette asked "I-if I become a hero… what do I have to do?"

Tiki hovered before her the tiny kwamis eyes lighting up. "You were born for this Marinette! Don't worry you will have a partner to help you and I can guide you once you transform. For now lets go stop that akuma just say Spots On."

Moments later Marinette now dressed in magical spandex and calling herself Ladybug, stood on her rooftop debating whether she could handle this whole Ladybug thing after all.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We are really high up." Marinette moaned. Heights had never bothered her before but standing on her balcony about to trust her life to a literal yoyo string was making her feel a touch overwhelmed.

"Yes you have to start somewhere and a fall from this height won't kill you anyways with me protecting you." Tiki answered.

Marinette gulped not the least bit mollified. Jumping off the roof or more accurately swinging off with a magical yoyo had not been in her list of things to do today. Besides, just because an odd magical sprite thing told her it would be ok did not mean that it would be.

"Are you sure you cant find someone else? Ayla would make a good hero she loves them." Marinette whimpered as a stiff breeze swept past her.

"You were chosen for this Marinette. Just try and if you really feel you cant do it then I will take the earrings and disappear." Tiki said although the tone of the kwamis voice told Marinette that Tiki thought she was overreacting a little.

Not wanting to back down and disappoint the odd creature threw the yoyo so it latched onto a roof several hundred feet away. If she had needed confirmation that there was magic involved this was it. Especially since Marinette knew instinctively that she couldn't throw that far on a good day. Timidly she tugged on the string to test its stability only to let out a wild yelp when it yanked her off her feet and into the air. She was flying very fast towards the building and yanking the yoyo back into her grip she tossed it out again at the peak of her flight. It was an almost instinctive motion and as the yoyo went taught pulling her in a new direction Marinette couldn't help the sheer jubilation rushing through her. She picked up speed flinging herself higher when a roar smashed her concentration to pieces. Marinette flailed midair the yoyo snapping around a chimney and she flew towards it with a yelp. Somehow she managed not to face plant into the wall torqueing her body so she flew past it only to see a new problem squarely planted in the path.

"Look out!" Marinette screamed as she fell a boy walking down a pole situated right in the middle of her flight path. Bright green eyes snapped to hers a second before she slammed into him knocking him clean off his perch. Her yoyo tangled their legs as his arms wrapped around her and suddenly they jerked to a halt bouncing slightly at the end of the string. They swung for a brief second like a pendulum only a foot or so from the ground before the yoyo unraveled itself letting them crash to the ground with Marinette on top.

"Ow…" The boy hissed out of breath and Ladybug drew back sharply the boys arms loosening as she pulled away.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing and…" Marinette froze as the boys eyes opened staring into hers.

Green filled her vision as the world blinked out around them and Marinette felt something almost snap into place within her. For a moment she could see herself looking down a red spotted mask across her face and a stunned look in place. Everything reverted back to normal in an instant and she gasped.

"Its YOU!" both teens screamed and the boy surged to his feet carrying her with him in his arms.

"Its you, its you, its you!" they both chanted as Adrien spun them around clinging to her.

Jubilation filled them both and they broke apart the ecstatic grins on their face making no words necessary. They came back together in a hug bouncing in place each feeling the once painful irritation of being so far from the other fade to nothing. Adrien surprisingly pulled back first lifting his hands to touch her face the bond between them pulsing with sheer joy.

"You're really here." Adrien said cupping Marinette face as tears leaked from his eyes. "Plagg told me I could find you. He wasn't happy when I fell asleep on him to check up on you but I just knew I had to see you and then I saw your kwami. I knew I had to find you."

Marinette smiled at him wiping the tears off his cheeks. "I felt you but I couldn't figure out why you were so excited. Tiki told me to just come out and try it once and she told me I would have a partner but… Its you…" Marinette breathed and hugged him again pulling him close.

Adrien hugged her just as tight and the two only broke apart when they heard another roar shatter the air around them.

"We should probably go fix that." Tiki murmured in her mind and Marinette snickered making Adrien cock his head at her curiously.

"My kwami Tiki is saying we need to go take care of this thing. Whatever it is." Marinette said

"Yeah we should! I'm itching to try out my new powers! Um… what should I call you in uniform princess?" Adrien asked curiously

Marinette rolled her eyes having never gotten used to his penchant for random nicknames although princess was a long standing favorite. "Ladybug I suppose. That's what Tiki says anyways."

"I'm called Chat Noir." Chat answered not missing the giggle that slipped from his partner.

"That's not very original." Ladybug snickered as they both leaped to the rooftops in search of the roaring rock creature.

Chat shrugged "Plagg says it's his job to destroy not be creative and to deal with it."

In the end it took all day to deal with the rock creature especially when they were swarmed with the press once Ladybug released Miraculous Cleanse. They had escaped the press after a minute since their miraculous were swiftly timing out. In truth they had wanted to stay together but they both knew they couldn't since Marinette was sure her parents were looking for her. Ladybug dropped into an alley detransforming and caught the kwami in her hands.

"You two did really well." Tiki said looking up at her chosen's glowing features.

"Oh Tiki Its him! Its Adrien!" Marinette said with a laugh spinning around in sheer joy.

Tiki eyed her charge oddly but before she could say a word they both heard a voice calling "Marinette?"

Marinette ran out of the alley turned the corner and almost smashed into her mom. Her mom hugged her tight demanding to know where she had been the whole day and Marinette had to lie which she didn't appreciate. They went back to the bakery and after eating dinner with her parents Marinette went up to her room cookies in hand since Tiki had told her that's what she liked. Setting the cookies down before her kwami Marinette changed into her pajamas then dropped into her chair with an exhausted sigh.

"I don't like lying to my parents Tiki. Is there any way I can tell them?" Marinette asked

Tiki hummed as she nibbled on her cookie. "Its better for them to not know especially since they could one day get possessed by an Akuma. How do you know Chat Noir though? You already knew each other and recognized one another instantly despite the magic that is supposed to prevent that from happening."

Marinette cringed "Um…" she said unsure of how she wanted to go about explaining. Tiki waited patiently understanding that this was a major secret of her charges and that she might have a hard time with talking about it.

"We are dreamless." Marinette finally began her voice hardly above a whisper. "All my life I have been able to see his world when I sleep and back a few years ago we connected somehow so now when we are both sleeping we can see each other. It's hard to explain but we have been together our whole lives and I love him. He's my soulmate in every sense of the word."

Tiki gazed at her charge a beaming smile on her face. "I knew you were special from the moment I saw you Marinette. You will be the best Ladybug I've ever had! Especially with the way you and Chat Noir already know each other."

Marinette grinned down at her kwami "Thank you Tiki I hope I can live up to your expectations. Adrien and I will do our best to fix this Hawkmoth mess."

Tiki patted Marinettes hand giggling when a yawn slipped from her. "Go to sleep Marinette you still have school tomorrow."

Marinette did as her kwami said and was a little surprised as Adrien seemed to join her less than a minute later. They hugged instantly their forms far more solid than usual the sensations more clear and they chalked it up to the fact that they had finally met in person. Well kind of if you counted fighting a giant rock creature.

"It must be the kwamis magic." Adrien surmised and they enthusiastically spoke of what happened earlier in the day. Finally as their time together started to come to a close Adrien asked "You are going to stay Ladybug right Marinette?"

His voice was nervous their world getting lighter as their minds started to wake up.

Marinette nodded for she would do anything for Adrien and she couldn't imagine not being able to be at his side to help protect the ones she loved. She knew Adrien would never want to give up being Chat especially not after seeing the freedom it would give him and she couldn't bear the thought of someone else standing beside him.

"I will Adrien. I will always stand beside you." Marinette answered her voice soft.

Adrien gripped her hands pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "I'll see you soon." He whispered his warm smile staying with her even as she awoke to her alarm clock. Sitting up in bed Marinette blinked as she looked around her room. She felt different today better than she had in a long while and she then realized what it was Adrien had said to her.

"See you soon?" Marinette whispered curiously then leapt from her bed wondering what Adrien was planning.

She was late getting out the door and almost forgot Tiki in her rush to get to school. Marinette didn't know why but she felt that today was going to be different and she wondered if Adrien had snuck out of his house. The answer to her unasked question was standing at the entrance of the school surrounded by a clump of fans. Marinette froze on the bottom step and Adrien spun around sensing her close proximity. Their eyes met and the biggest grin spread across Adrien's face. Shaking a girl Marinette recognized as Chloe off his arm Adrien moved forward parting the clump of fans like a breeze through a fog.

Marinettes legs moved on their own her feet hitting the top step as Adrien arrived at the landing. Marinette tripped on the top step tilting forward with a yelp and Adrien was there catching her in his arms and pulling her close.

"I knew you would fall for me Princess." Adrien whispered in her ear and Marinette laughed squeezing him tight as she got her feet under her.

They ignored the squeals and squawk of indignation behind them happy to simply be in eachothers arms until a hand rudely jerked on Marinettes jacket. Releasing each other the two teens turned to see a livid Chloe.

"Adrilins! Why are you hugging this… this thing?!" she demanded and Marinette felt her face heat up fury in her blood.

Adrien's hand slipped into hers and squeezed it tight preventing her from saying what was on her mind.

"This is Marinette and she is mine." Adrien said making the fan girls and Chloe gasp at his declaration.

Marinette felt her heart leap at his declaration and as Adrien turned back to her she smiled at him able to feel his joy as their hearts beat as one. He moved towards her as the sky opened up and as the rain poured down on them soaking them through they kissed. An explosion of warmth surged through them at the touch, the rest of the world ceasing to exist for them. They didn't hear Chloes shriek of indignant fury or notice everyone fleeing to the building to get out of the rain. They only noticed each other and the words their crossed into their minds.

 _"I love you."_ Their minds whispered as one until another tug distracted them making them pull apart panting slightly. Ayla stood before them under an umbrella a wry grin on her face and a phone in hand clearly on video.

"Alright love birds. You two have made everyone very jealous and I need the absolute full story on how this came to be." Ayla said then switching her phone off handed them a large black umbrella. "But first you two need some dry clothes so let's get moving so we won't be late to class huh?"

Adrien took the umbrella wrapping his arm around Marinette as she cuddled into his side and the two of them started to follow Ayla into school. Looking up Marinette met Adrien's gaze and she smiled.

 _"Finally together."_ Her mind whispered and he squeezed her slightly.

 _"Now and forever."_ His mind whispered back

They were together, they were heroes, and they both knew that nothing would ever be the same.

The End!


	52. The Skeletons Dance (Part 1)

**It's October! The time of ghosts, ghouls, and Halloween Horror Nights! I went this past week and man was it fun! Also I am so very glad everyone liked Dreamless Connection! It was something I had never seen done before and I am relieved that a ton of people have said its their favorite story so far. But now it's the story you have all been waiting for! This is the sequel to The Meaning of Marigolds and I hope everyone likes it as much as the first one. In the spirit of Halloween it is a little dark but nothing too bad, mentions of blood but no one dies… yet… Enjoy!**

 **PS... Duet, Meaning of Marigolds, and Requiem are now available for your listening pleasure on my Youtube channel!**

 **Yuuzhan Vong Jedi... I have no idea how they will explain it but Alya will definitely have a bone to pick with them.**

 **(Sequel to Meaning of Marigolds!) When skeletons begin to rise up from the shadows it's up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to put a stop to it. Will they be able to end this new threat or be buried six feet under?**

* * *

 **The Skeletons Dance (Part 1)**

The man staggered down the dark alley, one hand pressed against the bullet wound in his side as the other clenched a blood soaked shiv a little tighter. Sirens echoed through the night nearby and he cursed as he tried to move a little faster. His name was Aeron Sterben. He had just escaped from a prison van and he was not going back without a fight. The crime he had been in prison for was murder. The murder of two people, a couple Aeron had tried to rob but ended up killing. Back then he had been stupid, arrogant, and had been caught fairly quickly. Since then he had been in jail for several years and Aeron was ready to wreak havoc once more. Unfortunately for Paris the powers that be were transferring him to a new facility since he had been on his best behavior since being captured. Really he had been awaiting his chance at freedom and now Aeron had it. The two transporters bodies left in his wake were of little consequence in his mind, but what infuriated him was one of them had managed to get off a lucky shot. Now because of it, Aeron Sterben wasn't sure he would get much out of his freedom after all. Leaning against the wall he paused to bite back the pain and take a deep breath when something caught his attention. A purple butterfly floated past him on silent wings looking almost ethereal in the dim light. Three things about the butterfly told him this was no normal creature. Its coloring was the most obvious thing, plus it was night and Aeron did know that butterflies didn't travel at night much less glowed. The thing that held his interest though, was that he could literally feel the malevolence seeping from the creature.

Pushing off the wall he followed it feeling drawn to the creature as if it were a flaming brand and he a moth. News stories of monsters and super powered people flitted through his mind as he remembered the names Chat Noir and Ladybug. One particular news story had covered the purple butterflies and he realized that this had to be one of those power wielding creatures.

"Come here little butterfly." Aeron ground out as he stumbled forward out of the alley not realizing they were quickly approaching someone sitting and sniffling on a park bench.

Raising the knife in his hand, finally close enough to strike he slashed down piercing the butterfly through the center. The movement also slashed the sniffling man's shoulder open as he sat on the bench before him. The injured man screamed at the sudden pain, shooting off the bench only to stumble falling to his face. Swiftly the injured man twisted around onto his butt on the ground as he looked back at the thin knife wielding figure. A purple mask flashed on the figures face as the impaled butterfly was drawn into the blade.

Silence hung in the night air when suddenly the knife wielder spoke. "You are the one who gives powers to others are you not?"

"I am Hawkmoth but you are not the one I chose." Hawkmoth answered in his mind

"The fool you chose wouldn't have been of any use to you. I want the power and I am dying. Use me." Aeron Sterben hissed his vision starting to go blurry.

The man he had cut scrambled away from him screaming and finally within his mind Hawkmoths voice answered a slightly puzzled note within it. "Very well but I require something in return."

"For my life and freedom I will get whatever you want." Aeron Sterben answered

Hawkmoths voice was cold as he spoke "I want Ladybug and Chat Noirs Miraculous. Get them for me and you will continue to live Morte."

Power sang through his veins as the darkness swallowed him and Morte laughed.

The day was bright, sunny, and oddly cool considering the time of year. It was one of those days where if you were not a super hero you would probably find a nice sunny patch to sleep in. Unfortunately for two superheroes in question they were at the moment fighting. To the average passerby this would be a slightly odd thing since the only time the people of Paris saw them fight was if one had been taken over by an akuma. There hadn't been any akuma attacks lately and this odd sight would definitely turn some heads. Mostly due to this reason they were in an abandoned building on the second floor, out of sight of the average eye. They had been at it for almost an hour trading blows with their partner's weapons as they tried to find new ways to become stronger. Chat was getting tired though and he knew that Ladybug had to be as well. His attention drifted and suddenly a bar cracked against his head. With a yelp Chat stumbled back landing on his butt as Ladybug froze in shock.

"Are you ok? Why didn't you block?!" Ladybug demanded worriedly as she moved to her partners side.

They were sparring, something they had started doing far more often since the Marigold / Lady Cat akuma incident. Marinette had been the one to point it out. If anything happened to the other while fighting an Akuma causing them to become incapacitated their miraculous could be removed and used by their partner. However as Marinette had found the experience was a little disorienting and while having another weapon was quite handy she really didn't know how to use it well. In a battle situation knowing all your powers and weapons thoroughly was what often times kept you alive. Marinette had been determined to master all of Chats powers and while Adrien was a little more laid back he agreed it would be cool to use her yoyo. Strangely enough the kwamis had agreed with them, especially since the akuma were becoming more dangerous and powerful. Now the duo often slipped off into abandoned buildings and the like to practice when they had the extra time. Sometimes they combined to let Lady Cat or Black Luck as they called Adrien's transformation run around but they didn't do it often since it wiped the kwamis out far more than a regular transformation did. Right now they were fighting with opposite weapons. Chat had her yoyo and Ladybug had his staff. Ladybug had taken to the staff fighting brilliantly liking to use it best broken apart in two batons. Chat however was having a harder time. He was a close combat fighter, always had been especially with taking fencing for so long. Regardless of the fact that he was good at physics, fighting long distance and having to instinctively find angles for throws and such were really giving him a hard time. Although he was far better at it now than he had been at the start.

Chat sighed rubbing at the spot feeling a bit sheepish. "Sorry My Lady today really isn't my day for all this."

Ladybug's concerned gaze softened as she found he wasn't really hurt and held out her hand. "Awe is my little kitten wanting to go and curl up in the sunshine?"

Chat chuckled and took it climbing to his feet before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to her lips. Ladybug blushed as he pulled back and Chat smiled fondly at her even as he felt a blush heat up his cheeks too.

"I think my little bug could do with a bit of sunshine. Especially in a nice park with a blanket and some sweet treats." Chat answered

"I think she should hit you on the head again so you quit with all this ooie gooie nonsense." Plagg gagged in the back of his mind.

Chat rolled his eyes with a huff and Ladybug snickered "Plagg?" she asked

Chat nodded and stretched, his muscles pleasantly warm from the bout they had. It was fun sparring together. Ladybug was a fierce opponent and in truth they were evenly matched most of the time. Bending to scoop her yoyo off the ground he answered. "Plagg says you should hit me again."

Ladybug snickered again and they traded weapons back "Actually I think we could do with a break. We have been at this for over an hour and we haven't had an akuma attack in almost a week. We should probably let them rest. What do you say Tiki?"

Ladybug cocked her head to the side listening to her kwami then nodded "She agrees. How would you like a small picnic?"

Chat bounced on his toes "Ohhh yes please." He answered eager to have a nice quiet afternoon with his princess

With her smiling brilliantly at him Chat felt his heart melt a little. "Ok! Race you to my place!"

Ladybug was off like a shot leaving Chat scrambling slightly to catch up. He didn't mind losing though. After all he had a lovely view the whole way back to Marinettes home.

They landed in a small alley near the bakery and as one kept a look out the other de-transformed. Then together they left the alley giggling like two teenagers that had snuck a quick kiss out of the publics eye. No one paid them any mind and they walked into the bakery hand in hand.

"Hey kids!" Tom called over the head of a customer he was assisting.

"Hi papa!" Marinette called as Adrien smiled brilliantly calling "Good morning Sir!"

"Its Tom! Only my pops was Sir!" Tom chuckled back and Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Marinette pulled him through the back and as they went through her father ruffled his hair in passing causing Adrien to grin happily at the touch.

Ever since the first day he walked into this bakery it had felt like home. Tom and Sabine had been wonderful, welcoming, and so very warm. Every waking moment he wasn't tied down with his father's obligations he was with Marinette. His father had been concerned, actually calling a meeting off so he could meet the girl that had entranced his son. Adrien didn't know what happened in that meeting but his father had actually approved of Marinette. Now she was even working part time as an up and coming intern for him. The only downside was that their dating had gone very public which had welcomed some unpleasant attention to Marinette for about two weeks. Several girls and even an older woman had become akumasized over it as well as two guys on Marinettes behalf. Adrien was very happy that Marinette was secretly Ladybug and could therefore take care of herself. However it had been a very annoying two weeks that had left them grouchy towards everyone but each other and their kwamis. Now things had settled down on that side of the world although Chloe was still an unpleasant pain in the rump. She still pounced on Adrien every chance she got although she did so mostly out of Marinette sight after a particularly nasty encounter between them. When they first announced themselves as a couple at school the reigning feeling in the class was FINALLY! With the exception of one person.

Chloe had been infuriated and she accused Marinette of stealing him or bullying him into dating her. Marinette had kept her temper till Chloe had tried to slap her as she turned away. Marinette had caught the offending hand and thrown Chloe across the room on instinct. Due to that incident Marinette had been suspended for two days which Adrien and half the class had skipped as well in protest. To Adrien it had been the best two days of his life and everyone had agreed that Chloe was no longer going to get her way. At least, not in the classroom. It was forcing Chloe to reform herself in a way which wasn't really a bad thing.

"Hello you two where have you been?" Sabine asked as they moved towards a storage room.

Marinette smiled at her mom and Adrien grinned as well especially when Sabine stepped forward to give them both a quick hug. Adrien eagerly accepted and Sabine chuckled brushing his shirt off when she saw some flour had transferred to him.

"Hello mama. We were out for a walk but it's such a nice day we decided to do a picnic." Marinette answered accepting her hug once Adrien stepped back.

Sabine nodded her eyes shimmering with amusement. "That's a wonderful idea dear. I wish your father and I could do the same."

"If we are still out when you shut down you can join us." Adrien supplied and Sabine shook her head.

"We can't although that does sound wonderful. We actually have to make a few deliveries this afternoon and then we will be gone for a few days." Sabine answered.

"Oh." Adrien murmured his face falling slightly. He remembered Marinette talking about something of the sort happening but it had been fairly late at the time so Adrien hadn't really remembered.

Sabine chuckled. "Don't worry sweet heart the weather will be just as fine another day and we will all go for a picnic together."

"Yeah we can invite Alya and Nino too. It will be like a party!" Marinette said her eyes lighting up and Adrien could tell she was already planning the event in her mind. While she mumbled names and he assumed party supplies Adrien turned sheepishly back to Sabine.

"Now we've done it." He said with a chuckle and Sabine smiled in agreement pointing a finger towards the store room.

"The baskets and blankets are in there. When Marinette comes out of her creative brainstorm she knows where the other containers are."

With that being said Sabine headed back out towards the store lifting a tray of fresh baked cookies off the counter to take with her. Adrien watched her go a warm squishy feeling spreading through him and knew he probably had a silly grin on his face. A warm hand slipped into his and Adrien glanced over to see Marinette eyeing him. Knowing she was probably wondering what had him smiling he raised her captive hand to his lips tenderly kissing her knuckles and the ring he gave her. A bright blush spread across her cheeks and he practically purred at the sight. It was a sight he never got tired of and it was something he hoped he never did.

"Shall we get our picnic underway?" Adrien asked and Marinette nodded pressing a quick peck to his cheek in passing.

"Yes we shall." She answered and busied herself in getting the supplies from the closet.

In the end they decided to have their picnic in the park right next to Marinettes house. The area near the fountain was pleasantly cool and there wasn't as much foot traffic in that area either. Marinette had carried the blanket while Adrien wrestled with the basket. It was surprisingly heavy but Adrien knew that just meant it was loaded down with goodies.

"I think here is good." Marinette said after a minute and Adrien nodded eagerly.

The small space was covered with grass and illuminated by the dappled sunlight that drifted down from the trees. Marinette set the blanket out and took her shoes off before stepping onto the blanket. Adrien followed her lead and dropped to his knees with a happy sigh.

"Did you bring cheese?" Plagg demanded from Adrien's pocket and Marinette smiled flipping the lid of the basket open.

"Plagg!" Adrien hissed annoyed with his kwamis lack of manners.

Marinette just grinned, clearly used to the twos bickering. "Yes I have cheese and I have a place for you two to hang out."

Flipping the basket completely open Marinette lifted a smaller basket out before closing the larger one back up. "There is a small blanket, cookies and cheese in here for you guys."

"Yay!" Plagg cried and before Adrien could grab him he zipped through the side of the basket.

"I'll watch him." Tiki said with a roll of her adorable eyes before diving into the basket as well.

The basket jolted slightly as Plagg gave a gleeful yip swiftly followed by a scolding buzz from Tiki. Silence swiftly followed and Marinette moved the basket to the edge of the blanket to give the kwamis some privacy. By the time she turned around once more Adrien already had the smaller basket open and he was eagerly setting the food items out as he nibbled in a macaroon. Marinette laughed at him and Adrien tossed the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

"I say we start with dessert first." Adrien said licking his lips. He hadn't realized how hungry he was and now eyeing all the food, he was ready to stuff himself.

"Mmmm I'm starting with the pastries I helped mama make yesterday." Marinette answered with a happy hum pulling the open warm container to her.

"You made them?" Adrien asked eagerly holding out a hand as she pulled one from the box.

"I helped." Marinette answered with a shrug holding the pastry out to him and reaching in to grab one for herself. She wasn't paying attention and with a grin Adrien leaned forward biting the pastry she held out to him.

"Mmmm" Adrien sighed as Marinette snorted "You goof."

Adrien leaned forward for another bite and Marinette moved her fingers out of the way allowing him to. Chewing thoughtfully Adrien turned over and in the next moment he was laying in Marinettes lap. Marinette shook her head an exasperated smile on her face. Every time Marinette sat down on the ground Adrien almost always ended up in her lap. She really didn't mind and everyone thought it was cute so it wasn't a big deal. Taking a big bite of her pastry Marinette fed Adrien the last of his and got a second one out for him.

"How's your head?" Marinette asked her voice soft.

"Its perfect princess just like these amazing pastries." Adrien answered then seeing her concern sat up taking his second pastry from her hands. "Really Marinette I'm fine. You didn't even hit me that hard."

"Why did Marinette hit you?" A female voice asked one that had Adrien and Marinette jumping.

"Alya you scared us!" Marinette cried spinning about to glare at her friend.

Alya chuckled and approached their blanket with Nino close behind carrying ice cream.

Adrien smiled at their two friends and seeing Marinettes contorted face he spoke up before she could. "While we were getting the picnic stuff down Marinette accidently dropped a box on me. It really didn't even hit me that hard but she is being a worry wart over it." He smiled affectionately at her lifting her hand in his. "It was more of a love tap really."

Marinette rolled her eyes even as she blushed leaning in close to him. Thinking she was about to kiss him Adrien closed his eyes but instead Marinette whispered "I should have hit you harder." Startling a laugh out of him.

Nino and Alya glanced at him curiously and Adrien purposely took a massive bite from his pastry so he couldn't answer any questions smiling all the while he chewed.

"Love birds." Alya muttered after a moment taking her ice cream from Nino as she looked something up on her phone. "So did you guys hear about the escaped convict?"

Marinette and Adrien shook their heads and since Adrien was still chewing Marinette asked "When did a convict escape from jail?"

Alya sighed wondering if her friend ever watched the news. "This guy Aeron Sterben was getting transferred to a different prison last night and apparently he escaped. He killed one of his guards and the other is in critical condition."

Adrien frowned swallowing the last of his pastry. "They haven't caught him yet?"

Alya shook her head "He is still on the loose, apparently they can't find him or something. Also don't give me that look my mom has already had a nice long conversation to me about being out after dark."

Marinette and Adrien shared a glance. They couldn't patrol every night and keep up with their everyday lives. Usually they alternated but last night was a rare night off for the both of them and they had gone to bed early since they had already planned sparring as well as a date today.

"By the way Marinette aren't your parents going out of town today? If you want you can come stay at my place tonight." Alya said

Marinette shook her head. "I've got homework and stuff to do Alya. You know how it is."

"Is it physics? I can help." Adrien asked curiously.

Marinette smiled at him. She really did have some homework she had to do though it could wait for another day. It really wasn't due till Tuesday but since it was physics she was happy for his offer. "Yes please."

Adrien pulled out his phone to text the gorilla and Alya tugged on Marinette. "Let's go to the bathroom real quick."

Marinette quirked an eyebrow at her friend but she got up following her they she headed towards her house.

"So you two seem to be getting along really well." Alya said as they walked

Marinette beamed "Yeah we are he is an even better person than I thought Alya. Always so sweet and thoughtful." She trailed off a light blush dusting her cheeks as she rubbed a finger over the ring she wore.

Alya noticed the movement and frowned a little. "Yeah. You know you guys never did tell us what made you two go out together finally. Also what's with the ring?"

Marinette stumbled and Alya caught her giving her a piercing look that made Marinette giggle nervously. "Um he asked me after the plant attack. I uh kinda confessed when he pushed me out of the way of an attack and yeah…"

She trailed off trying to think of a good way to explain the ring. It was easy to explain from the hero's side of things. They had been partners for over a year now and they had saved one another countless times. Even if they weren't dating and he had given her the ring she would have worn it. It was a sign of their partnership, their trust, and since they were dating their love.

"And the ring?" Alya pressed and this time Marinette paused just outside the door to go into the bakery.

"He gave it to me and I love it. That's all really. Besides what about you and Nino?" Marinette retorted raising one eyebrow at her friend as she wondered what Alya was up to.

Alya blushed a little a touch unhappy with the change in subject. "He asked me out for ice cream."

Marinette squealed and pounced on her friend giving her a hug that left Alya gasping for air.

"God girl you're strong." She gasped deciding to drop the ring subject and grabbed the handle of the door. "Come on let's hurry and get back to our silly boys."

They did just that and as they walked back to the park Alya pulled out her phone and showed Marinette a picture. It was dark in the photo but you could clearly see two people on a roof top. They were far too close and it almost looked as if they were kissing.

"Dam…" Marinette hissed and Alya practically squealed

"I know right its totally Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing!" Alya said

"Are you sure they are kissing and you didn't catch them at an odd angle or something?" Marinette asked feeling dread bubble within her.

They had decided as a team that they shouldn't be seen kissing in public. Everyone already assumed they were dating and it wasn't like Hawkmoth could do anything about it but having photos of them kissing plastered everywhere was beyond embarrassing. The only saving grace so far was that this photo was so dark you really couldn't tell if they were kissing or not.

"No I'm sure about it. They were totally kissing! The only thing I am wondering is how long they have been going out!" Alya gushed "Next time I see them I am totally asking."

Marinette forced herself not to groan or pinch at her nose in exasperation. "Alya have you ever thought that maybe they don't want people to know that they are together?"

Alya frowned at that and then shrugged. "I guess I won't know till I ask huh?"

This time Marinette did sigh which made Alya look at her oddly, but she decided not to say anything. They walked the rest of the way in silence meeting the boys who were still eating. Marinette plopped down next to Adrien who handed her a cookie and Alya sat beside Nino while taking a bite of his ice cream. Nino complained as everyone else laughed and they all enjoyed hanging out together as the sun made its way across the sky. Adrien took a nap sprawled across Marinette and she enjoyed the quiet by looking through a fashion magazine she had brought with her. Alya worked on her blog and didn't seem the least bit concerned when Nino passed out in her lap. The two girls giggled at their sleeping boyfriend and took pictures with their phones. When the sun's rays started getting too long though, they both woke their respective boyfriends with a sigh.

"Come on Nino you have to walk me home so my mom doesn't think I'm wandering alone in such a dangerous city." Alya said mockingly

"Alya it is dangerous, akuma are one thing since Ladybug can fix all the damage done by one but normal human criminals are another thing entirely." Nino answered looking at her worriedly.

Alya rolled her eyes but smiled affectionately at him "See you later girl."

"Oh bye!" Marinette answered running her fingers through Adrien soft hair.

The moment the two were out of earshot the rumble Marinette had been feeling against her legs became audible and she giggled as Adrien purred for her.

"I think we are going to have to patrol together tonight." Marinette whispered leaning over Adrien who kept his eyes stubbornly closed.

"Agreed." Adrien sighed "This criminal is something I would like to leave to the cops but if we see him we should take him down."

With a smile Marinette kissed his forehead making him finally crack an eyelid open. "I don't want to get up." He pouted

"Lazy cat." Marinette scolded making Adrien grin happily "Comfy, cat-tent, and purrrfactly cozy in my princesses lap."

Marinette giggled not having the heart to push him off and for a few more moments they lay relaxing in the warm late afternoon sun.

Adrien phone ringing finally made him sit up with a sigh as he glanced to the screen. It was Natalie and Marinette took that as a que to start packing while he answered the call. Marinette had finished by the time Adrien was done and together they walked back to her home. Marinettes parents had already left and the two of them put the picnic stuff away as the kwamis flew free.

"Shall we meet at our normal spot?" Marinette asked walking Adrien back to the door since he had to return home.

"I thought you had homework?" Adrien asked

Marinette grumbled under her breath making Adrien snicker. "Come on Marinette Physics isn't that bad and besides you are getting better at it."

"Says the physics genus." Marinette muttered but she had to smile as Adrien brushed his lips against her cheek.

"I'll come as soon as it get dark." Adrien said and Marinette wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Alright but then we are patrolling even if it's not done. It not due till Tuesday anyways." Marinette answered

A knock came from the door and the two of them jumped instantly letting the other go a bit sheepishly. Marinette answered the door revealing Natalie and a waiting car.

"I was coming. The house is only a block or two away." Adrien sighed

Natalie looked a bit resigned herself "There is a criminal on the loose and since your father isn't here at the moment it falls to us to see you safely home."

Marinette patted his shoulder in sympathy and Adrien took her hand to press a chaste kiss to it. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Marinette."

Marinette smiled at him wanting nothing more than to kiss him senseless but since Natalie was right there looking strained she knew she couldn't.

"Yeah." She breathed finally watching them walk down the sidewalk and slip into the car.

Returning to her room Marinette worked on her homework and some designs that she had been itching to start since looking through the magazine that afternoon. She switched between the two as she got tired and took a brief nap knowing that she was going to be up quite late. A kiss awoke her and Marinette blinked her eyes open to see Chat crouched over her.

"My sleeping beauty awakes. My heart fills with joy as seeing your beloved blues and rosy cheeks." Chat said making Marinette blush

"You dork! Get off my bed with those boots on!" Marinette stammered shoving at him as she sat up.

Chat chuckled jumping to her floor below with hardly a sound not that he was worried since Marinette was the only one home. Once there he dropped to one knee and held his arms up to her. "My princess it is safe. You may fall into my arms and ravage me with your tender kisses."

Marinette threw a pillow at him unable to keep from laughing as she climbed down from her bed. Green light flashed and Adrien came around to her side as she dropped to the floor.

"What's with the dramatics?" Marinette asked kissing his cheek in greeting.

Adrien faked a pout pressing a hand to his chest "Dramatics? My dear princess! I was simply doing a knights duty!"

At Marinettes eye roll he chuckled "You looked so peaceful sleeping I wanted to wake you gently. Besides its fun acting the fool with you."

Marinette grinned at him and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead deciding to play along. "Oh dear knight your princess is ever grateful. I fear the dreaded homework has confined me to my tower home."

Joy spread through Adrien lighting up his eyes and smile. "Well then shall we vanquish this mighty beast so I can carry you off into the night?"

Stepping forward Marinette pressed her hands to his chest her bluebell eyes opened wide. "Please good sir. I would be forever grateful."

It was too much and the two of them broke down into giggles as they shared a kiss. They made it through the homework quickly and then they called to their kwamis leaping to the rooftops moments later. They transversed the city slowly, looking out for anyone suspicious or otherwise on the streets. They saw very few people and the ones they did see they escorted home. It was coming close to two am when they paused on a dark rooftop.

"The city seems really quiet tonight. Actually at the risk of sounding like a cliché movie it's almost too quiet." Chat said as he eyed the alley below them.

Ladybug hummed her agreement. The night seemed darker than normal although the waning crescent moon was of little help. There hadn't been a lot of people out either which was odd even though it was late at night.

"We should keep moving." Ladybug said finally "Something isn't right about tonight and I just can't put my finger on it."

Chat nodded leaping to the next building only to freeze as he heard the sound of tinkling glass. Ladybug landed next to him and swiftly he held up a finger before she could speak. Cupping his hand around his ears Chat slunk forward listening intently. More glass hit the ground and Chat grinned having located the sounds origin.

"Robber." He mouthed and Ladybugs eyes glinted with steely determination. They hadn't had any action for a while taking out a robber would be a welcome distraction.

"Go." She hissed her voice barely audible even to his ears.

Chat took off towards the sound his lady close on his heels. When they arrived Chat saw a door wide open in a small alley one man standing and looking bored outside. With matching grins they moved into position having handled several robbers before. Moving down the rooftops a little Ladybug threw her yoyo so it would crack sharply against a dumpster. The man jumped at the sharp noise and looking around he warily began to make his way towards the sound a knife in his hand. He didn't look up and the two heroes could have laughed at his stupidity. Ladybug looked over at Chat as the man moved into position. He nodded pulling out his baton gripping it tight as he waited for Ladybug to move. As one they jumped down into the alley Chat landing in front of the robber while Ladybug landed a few feet behind him. The robber yelped as they landed only seeing Chat before him and stupidly not looking behind.

"Well now. What kind of cat burglar is dumb enough to be padding around my territory?" Chat asked glancing down at his claws as if they were suddenly very interesting. The robber was stunned to find himself face to face with a hero but he had faced down cops with guns before. One superhero couldn't be that bad right? Besides, heroes couldn't kill.

The man scoffed and brandished his blade. "Go home kid. This isn't any of your business."

Chat grinned at him "As a beloved hero of Paris I disagree. How many others are in the building?"

The man decided not to answer and instead lunged at him the blade pointed at Chats stomach. Chat twisted to the side, grabbed the man's arm, and brought his elbow down squarely on the back of the mans skull. The robber dropped to the ground instantly unconscious and Chat grinned up at a very tense Ladybug who looked ready to jump in at any second.

"Easy My Lady." Chat chuckled stepping away from the unconscious robber and pointed at the door. "One down and he shouldn't wake anytime soon. Shall we-"

A scream cut him off and without even sparing a glance at each other they ran for the door. Before they could reach it a second man burst forth from the interior still screaming and half crashed half bounced off the wall. He hit the dirt on his knees and a moment later he was up again sprinting down the alley away from them. Both heroes moved to follow him when suddenly something emerged from the darkened doorway that made them both freeze in their tracks. It was a skeleton and it was holding a bone sword.

"Um did I miss the memo on Halloween?" Chat asked feeling stupid

Ladybug was in shock as well till the skeleton turned towards them drawn by Chats voice. "Pretty sure we just found an akuma." Ladybug answered back as the skeleton charged at them.

"I'll take bonehead you go after the robber!" Chat snapped rushing the skeleton.

There was no time to argue and since the skeleton only looked like a minion, not the real body Ladybug decided to leave it to Chat. Besides if this akuma was these robbers fault then they could provide valuable insight to what made this akuma tic. Plus he deserved to get captured for trying to steal anyways. Ladybug tossed her yoyo into the air snagging a gutter and in the next instant was airborne. Her feet hit the rooftops and she sprinted down the edge trying to catch up to the robber. Spotting him as the man turned a corner Ladybug used her yoyo to vault over a building instead of going around. Midair she heard him let out a scream of terror and as she landed she could see why. A skeleton had hold of him its bony arms pinning him as its ribcage seemed to be expanding to envelope the man. The man seemed to be in shock since he was barely trying to fight and get away. Ladybug leapt to his defense immediately swinging her yoyo to smash one of the skeletons arms completely in half. It opened its jaws at and rattled at her its empty dark sockets making the hair go up on the back of her neck.

"Let him go!" Ladybug snarled as the man in the skeletons grasp went limp the ribcage wrapping around him completely. The skeleton rattled again and Ladybug leaped at the thing afraid to hurl her yoyo and accidently hit the trapped robber. To her surprise the skeleton dodged her rather nimbly, its ribs magically shrinking the man within till they were back to normal sized. The man lay still curled into a ball within the skeletons ribs and the sight sent chills across Ladybugs skin. As she moved to attack again a second skeleton burst from the shadows swinging a bone club down at her. Ladybug was suddenly very glad for the sparring and baton practice she and Chat had been doing. Whipping the yoyo string up she caught the bony weapon in the center stopping its downward strike. Before it could withdraw she twisted the string around the club and pulled down while throwing her leg out to strike the skeleton in the ribcage. The crunch of bone was disturbingly loud and Ladybug leaped back still holding on to its weapon ready for a second attack should it come. The skeletons ribcage was crushed and its spine had seen better days. Still almost zombie like it managed to get itself into an upright position and rushed at her its hands twisted into bony claws. Twisting out of its way Ladybug kicked out again smashing through its legs to send it hurtling head first into the wall. Its skull cracked open on impact and suddenly the skeleton turned to dust. Footsteps echoed behind her and Ladybug spun ready to attack only to feel relieved when she recognized Chat emerging from the darkness.

"Ladybug. Are you alright?" He demanded seeing the look of worry and fear on her face. He wasn't much better off really but seeing her safe made him feel a little better.

Ladybug shrugged glancing around and when she didn't see the first skeleton growled "Not really a skeleton captured the robber I was after and a second one came out of nowhere to attack me. I have a feeling that this akuma is going to be rather unpleasant."

Chat nodded and dropping the club to the ground Ladybug wrapped him in a tight hug that he returned. It was always unsettling to have to split up when akuma were around especially since one of them usually got hurt when it happened. "Did you catch your guy at least? Mine got swallowed by that skeleton and now its gone." Ladybug muttered as she pulled back.

Chat grimaced shifting uncomfortably "No I finished off that one skeleton and another two showed up. By the time I finished with them they dude I knocked out was gone."

"Figures." Ladybug sighed looking around the dead end alley. The skeleton that had taken the robber had vanished without a trace and she wasn't sure how it managed it. "We need to call the cops."

"Already did." Chat answered "They were on their way when I came after you. There were no more skeletons in my area and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

That got him a slight smile and Ladybug ruffled Chats hair fondly. "Thanks kitty. We should probably head back there to make sure that the skeletons don't attack again."

Chat agreed and they headed back the way they came on the lookout for anymore skeletons or Akuma. What they didn't see were two red eyes watching from the darkness. Then with a smile that revealed pure white teeth the eyes vanished into the darkness once more.

Beeping awoke Marinette and with a groan she slapped at her phone in an attempt to turn it off. Somehow managing to hit the button Marinette sighed at the sweet relief the silence brought. It seemed as if her eyes had just drifted closed when her phone rang again this time as a phone call. Grumbling as her scattered brain recognized the ringtone she answered with an affirmative hum.

"Well I guess that answers the question of whether or not you are up" Adrien said his voice cheerful.

Marinette grumbled rolling over in her bed.

"Princess you have to wake up. School is going to start in less than 40 minutes." Adrien said

His words broke through her sleepy haze and glancing at the time she squealed suddenly wide awake.

"Ahhh there you are. Good morning Marinette!" Adrien's voice called through the speaker as Marinette flew out from under her blankets and jumped down her ladder.

"I'm awake thanks for the wake up call!" Marinette cried dropping her phone as she dug through her clothes.

Adrien laughed through the tiny speaker. "I have some coffee waiting for you at school. Don't be late!"

The call ended before she could give a snarky reply and Marinette growled as she rapidly got ready for school. With ten minutes to spare Marinette darted from her house making sure to lock the door behind her. For once she actually made it into class before the teacher and Adrien gave her the brightest smile before handing a panting Marinette a styrofoam cup filled to the brim with hot chocolate coffee.

"Thank you Adrien." Marinette managed planting a gentle kiss on his cheek before sipping at her coffee. Adrien beamed until Chloe broke in with a scoff. "Ugh you aren't tired of her yet?"

Marinette frowned at her about to snap right back at her but Adrien grinned pressing his lips to Marinettes catching her completely off guard. Nino and Alya whistled as the rest of the class gave some sort of affirmative noise while Chloe turned red before storming out of the room. Pulling back Adrien licked his lips as he gazed upon a very pink Marinette.

"I think I like chocolate coffee the best." Adrien said and Marinette glared at him her face red with embarrassment.

Before she could do anything in revenge though, their teacher walked through the door saying "Good morning class!" forcing her to go to her seat.

Alya snickered at her poking her in the ribs for most of the class and Marinette wished she could dump her coffee on her. Class passed by mercifully quick, especially since Chloe never showed back up. Sabrina had left class halfway through making some excuse that Chloe wasn't feeling well. The bell rang finally and Marinette walked out the door hand in hand with Adrien.

"One of these days mister I will get you back." Marinette said as Alya and Nino joined them. They had a few minutes before their next class so after putting their stuff in the classroom they stood outside enjoying each other's company.

Adrien chuckled "I have no doubt in my mind you will princess. I am all for seeing what you will come up with."

Marinette poked him in the ribs a smile lifting her lips when suddenly a scream sheared through the noise of the courtyard. Instantly Adrien and Marinette went on high alert as they saw Chloe sprinting out of a room.

"Monster!" She screeched her voice carrying easily across the din. Moments later a skeleton burst from the door out into the light causing an instant panic even though it swiftly turned to dust. Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino all sprinted towards the door fighting the stream of kids that were running away out of the school. They arrived within a few moments and Adrien grabbed the door about to slam it closed when he froze.

"Help!" a voice cried from within and Adrien plunged in first grabbing a mop as they went past a bucket. "Adrien!" Marinette yelped having heard the voice as well followed close behind managing to lay her hands on a broom. Neither realized Alya followed, phone already out and recording as they arrived at the entrance of the basement.

"Dudes this is a really bad idea!" Nino squawked as they came to a stop and it was then that Marinette as well as Adrien paused.

"You two go back up!" They hissed as one realizing their friends had followed them down.

Alya and Nino gazed at their friends in surprise but before either of them could say a word a voice cried again in the darkness "Let me go!"

As a group they ran forward and turning a corner found Sabrina getting pulled into a skeletons rib cage.

"Ahhh!" Nino screeched grabbing hold of Alya who wasn't much better off. At his scream the skeleton holding Sabrina looked up and rattled at them as it started dragging a still resisting Sabrina further into the darkness.

The lights were practically nonexistent down here but Adrien could see just fine thanks to Plagg, so he darted forwards striking out at the skeleton while trying not to hit the poor girl. Marinette moved off to his right smashing a second skeleton in the chest that seemed to ooze magically out of the darkness. The blow stopped it for all of three seconds before it was coming at them again. With a growl Marinette attacked again watching for any other movement in the darkness. Adrien scored a lucky shot striking the skeletons head and the skeleton instantly turned to dust as the skull broke apart.

"Break the skulls!" Adrien yelled to Marinette seeing another skeleton coming from the darkness as he grabbed Sabrina before she fully collapsed to the ground.

"Nino!" Adrien yelled hauling Sabrina up to her feet.

Sabrina was gibbering unable to form a coherent sentence as she pointed at another skeleton that moved in the darkness. Nino despite his own terror moved to her other side supporting her as Adrien let go.

"Get back into the sun! Marinette and I are right behind you!" Adrien yelled darting to Marinettes side as a bony hand managed to catch her hair. She snarled smashing her head back and the skeleton lost its grip as the bones in its arm broke. Adrien's mop smashed down on the things skull a second later and the two of them made a hasty retreat smashing anything that came within their makeshift weapons reach. They had just reached the top of the stairs when they heard Alya let out a scream. Leaving Adrien to cover their backs Marinette darted up the last two stairs to see a skeleton holding Alya fast as it pulled her towards the darkened wall.

"NO!" Marinette roared and lunged in thrusting out with her broomstick. Her aim was spot on and the end smashed through its eye socket turning the bones to dust a second later. Alya dropped to her knees in shock her phone forgotten. She had never seen such a look of fearless determination on her friends face before and the shock of seeing it now left Alya unable to react.

"Marinette move!" Adrien called on the last step unwilling to move any farther knowing the skeletons could come up behind her in the darkness.

Recognizing her friend was going into a kind of shock Marinette simply scooped Alya up off the ground bridal style and shot forward. They were over the last step and into the sunlight in a heartbeat with Adrien right behind her. A bony hand reached from the darkness and Adrien slammed the door shut panting hard as he looked around. Thankfully there was no one in the courtyard but Nino who was kneeling by Sabrina and Marinette who still held Alya. Slowly Marinette lowered her to the ground and Adrien rushed to their side looking them over. Marinette had lost one of her pigtails when the skeleton had grabbed her hair but other than that there wasn't a single injury on any of them.

"You ok?" He still demanded and Marinette wasn't sure if she were asking about her or Alya, who's face still held a stunned expression.

She smiled at him her voice gentle as she pushed some stray hairs behind her ear. "I'm fine Adrien. Alya are you ok?"

Alya blinked staring between the two of them. Once Marinette said she was fine Adrien was on high alert eyeing the shadows of the space around them as he shifted his grip on the mop in his hand. He looked ready to attack or defend in a second and Marinette looked the same. Usually Marinette was a reserved, nervous person around danger or akumas but right now as she checked Alya over she was confident, her focus and determination practically palpable. A niggling in her back of Alyas mind made itself known and as Marinette turned towards Adrien to answer a question, Alya noticed the earrings in her ears. It was like a punch to the gut and at her gasp Marinette whipped towards her concern written all over her face.

"Alya? Talk to me girl, what's wrong?" Marinette demanded worried for her friend. Alya had been kidnapped, held hostage, and been nearly sacrificed by akuma before. Every other time she had always bounced back waving her phone and squealing about the excellent footage she had caught. This time however she seemed to be in shock.

"You think those skeletons have some kind of poison on them or something?" Adrien asked his head twitching towards a sound made by a pair of kids who were vacating the school. He faced them again and Marinettes gaze flicked around the courtyard covering the spaces he hadn't cleared. They were working as a team seamless in their search, their glances towards each other holding more information than just a normal look.

"Either way we should get them out and make sure that everyone else is out too." Marinette answered reaching for Alyas arm.

"I… I'm ok." Alya managed finally the sudden shock of her idea settling into a solid simmer in her mind.

"Are you sure?" Marinette pressed "Maybe I should take you home or something."

Alya shook her head rapidly "No I'm really ok Marinette that skeleton just made me feel odd when it grabbed me is all. I'm feeling like myself again already."

Marinette frowned but she stood holding out a helping hand to pull her up off the ground. Alya took it with a smile. "Thanks for saving me though you are really strong!"

Marinette blushed sticking her tongue out in embarrassment. "It's from tossing those stupid bags of flour around in the bakery."

Adrien grinned behind her squeezing her forearms gently "It's a good thing I like my girls built tough." He said teasingly and Alya noted how much taller Adrien was compared to Marinette.

"Hey guys if everything is alright with you all I think we had better get out of here before those skeletons decide to come outside." Nino called helping Sabrina woozily to her feet again.

Adrien and Marinette glanced back at the door an oddly determined expression crossing their faces and it seemed that only Alya noticed the look. Since school had been canceled they all left, each going their separate ways and it wasn't long before Ladybug and Chat Noir were seen gallivanting across the rooftops asking about magic skeletons. They returned to the school since no one else in Paris had yet to have any known problems with skeletons that they could find. Landing in the courtyard Chat raised his arms behind him in a stretch. Soon he was going to have to go home so Natalie wouldn't come looking for him and then he would be trapped there until he could sneak out as Chat again.

"Any luck My Lady?" Chat asked as Ladybug landed in the courtyard. They had split up each taking a different side of Paris and making their presence known as the asked after the skeletons. They had hoped that running about would draw the akuma out but so far the city was really quiet and peaceful.

Ladybug shook her head "Nothing, I wonder why Akuma always seem to go after this school? I mean do you think they can sense us or something?"

Chat frowned pondering the question then out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Moving to put himself in front of Ladybug he whipped his baton out. "Who's there?" He demanded.

To their surprise Alya shifted out from behind a column "It's just me! Sorry I was just trying to get some good footage!"

Chats shoulders slumped in relief and Ladybug sighed. "I certainly think she can sense us." She grumbled as Alya walked over to them her phone out and most likely recording.

"So what are you guys doing over in this area?" Alya asked her reporters voice firmly in place as she eyed the two hero's realizing that their heights matched her friends exactly.

"We heard about the Skeletons and came to investigate since there haven't been any other reports across Paris." Chat answered. "I don't think it's a very good idea for you to be here though, especially if there is an akuma hanging around." Alya pouted at him and Ladybug tapped his arm her gaze focused on the door they had seen the skeletons behind earlier. Chat nodded moving towards the door and Ladybug turned to Alya.

"If we find out anything good we will give you the first scoop. But right now it's starting to get late and I really don't think you should be wandering around after dark." Ladybug said a gentle smile crossing her face. One that looked so familiar it sent chills down Alyas spine. It was impossible, utterly impossible but, the facts that were piling up in her favor were becoming undeniable.

Not knowing what else to do and unable to ask what she really wanted to know Alya nodded then all at once just before Ladybug could turn away she blurted "Are you and Chat dating?!"

Ladybug made a choking sound and Chat tripped nearly face planting into the door. They both gaped at Alya a mixture of emotions on their faces when suddenly Chat began to laugh. Alya and Ladybug looked over at him surprised as he slunk back to Ladybugs side a flirtatious grin on his face.

"What do you say bugaboo? Alya here thinks we should date!" Chat said the grin never leaving his face as he leaned on Ladybug. He was far too close and Ladybug reacted instinctively, a years' worth of rebuffs making her movement seamless. One hand pushed his nose up and away as her body slipped forward out of his grasp. Unbalanced Chat yelped falling to the ground with a thump. Ladybug on the other hand took a deep breath her face red.

"Please don't encourage him." Ladybug said to Alya who looked rather surprised.

Chat was still snickering as he stood and made his way back to the door, his tail twitching in delight at the joke he had just pulled. Alya didn't know what to say and Ladybug sighed.

"Don't mind him he is just a flirt. We are going to try and find these skeletons so you need to go ok? This akuma seems different and I don't want you getting hurt." Ladybug muttered and Alya nodded watching as Ladybug moved to her partners side one hand on her yoyo. Chat opened the door and gave her a mock bow causing Ladybug to roll her eyes. Seeing Alyas gaze still on them Chat shot her a wink then followed Ladybug into the darkness. It took about a minute before Alya realized they had never answered her question. Annoyed Alya left the school determined to catch them later that evening and find out the truth to several questions she now had.

A few hours later Marinette paced the living room deep in thought as Tiki watched while nibbling on a cookie. They hadn't found anything at the school and so far no other attacks had taken place

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor doing that Marinette." Tiki said swallowing the last of her snack.

Marinette glanced up then sighed falling over the back of a couch to stop her pacing. "I just don't understand Tiki. What is this akuma up to? This is the second attack and all it did was try to take one student?"

Tiki frowned as well "The akuma may have taken others. We just might not know about them due to the fact that these skeletons seem to attack only in darkened areas."

Marinette nodded then realizing Tiki couldn't see her said "That's true but where is the akuma taking them and why haven't they shown themselves yet? Usually we get the whole, Rwar I am evil akuma here to steal your miraculous and do something heinous because I have a major grievance with life!"

Tiki giggled and flew to where her chosen lay landing on her knee. "Some akuma are sneaky and others can create minions like that pharaoh one. Also remember some like Marigold have no need to leave their lairs to cause havoc."

Marinette shuddered "I hate being underground still because of that one. I guess this means we are going to have to go hunting for this akuma then."

Tiki nodded patting her leg. "Don't worry Marinette it will be ok. Now you should go do your homework or take a nap since I am sure we will be out late tonight."

Marinette groaned again but she got up and after making a sandwich for herself moved into her room to work on school work.

In the end her homework did not get completed and she took a nap waiting for Adrien to sneak out of his house. An alarm finally woke her up and she was startled to find Adrien curled up around her his face buried in her hair. Blinking she pulled her own phone out to find it was almost midnight. With a groan Marinette sat up reaching out to run a hand through Adrien's hair. After about three passes he started a light purr that made Marinette smile.

"Adrien… hey Adrien we have to go patrol." Marinette called softly tapping him on the nose.

His nose crinkled and he yawned, stretching his arms out to encircle Marinette before pulling her back down to the bed. She squeaked as he pinned her to his chest the purr increasing in volume as she wiggled fruitlessly.

"I wanna sleep a bit more." Adrien mumbled finally nuzzling his face into Marinettes back.

Marinette smiled reaching back to pat his head. "You didn't sleep earlier?"

"Couldn't had a shoot that they sprang on me as soon as I walked in the door. I'm lucky we split up when we did otherwise they would have been calling people to find me." Adrien answered squeezing Marinette in a hug.

"Did you eat at least?" Marinette asked her voice hushed even as her annoyance spiked.

She felt him shrug against him "I had a protein shake and a balanced meal of so many calories."

Marinette pulled away from him and Adrien gave her a slight grin as she turned to look at him "I'm hungry." He said before Marinette could even ask.

Marinette huffed "Come on lets get some real food in you and then we need to get going."

Adrien grinned perking up and Plagg flew out of where ever he was hiding, Tiki following behind at a more sedate pace.

"Me too! He didn't feed me nearly enough!" Plagg said making Adrien grumble as Marinette laughed.

"Come on then lets get you two fed." Marinette giggled and they all trooped down to the kitchen.


	53. The Skeletons Dance (Part 2)

**Things are ramping up! We finally get to meet the akuma who is rising up to be one of the most pain in the butt creatures I've had to write so far! Totally worth it but still a pain. Also I hate to do this but I may be taking a break through November and December. I've seen my schedule ahead and because of the holidays it looks fairly awful. I will decide fully by the end of this story which at the rate i'm going may have another three chapters... or more. Stupid brain... Enjoy!**

 **(Sequel to Meaning of Marigolds!) When skeletons begin to rise up from the shadows it's up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to put a stop to it. Will they be able to end this new threat or be buried six feet under?**

* * *

 **The Skeletons Dance (Part 2)**

Fifteen minutes later they were out on the rooftops scouring the city for any signs of skeletons. They had been at it for only five minutes when a scream alerted them to danger. Sprinting towards the noise they found a couple being attacked by skeletons. The air smelled spicy and both heroes recognized the smell of pepper spray. They swung in on top of the skeletons without a sound, smashing skulls and snatching the people up before the next wave of skeletons could crawl out of the darkness. The couple was grateful as they dropped them off at their residence before taking to the rooftops again. They traveled across the city in their patrol loop warning people off the streets when they came across them and searching every dark corner for the main akuma. Finally they stopped for a rest sitting on a rooftop to catch their breath. They had run into two other skeleton parties in the darkness and Ladybug for one was staring to get a very bad feeling. The night was silent almost oppressive around them and seeing how Chat was lost in thought Ladybug decided to break it.

"You don't think the skeletons are people this akuma has taken and changed do you?" Ladybug asked her voice hesitant as she mentally started counting the number of skeletons she had destroyed so far.

Chat shook his head almost immediately. "They can't be. I don't know much about human anatomy or skulls but all these skeletons look and smell the same. If they were all different people there should be variances in height and stuff. Plus so far everyone has retained their unique scent even if they were made into minions. All the minions that I have fought still smelled like different people. Every one of these skeletons smell exactly the same, like musty damp earth"

Ladybug sighed instantly relieved when another scream broke the silence apart again. They were on their feet in seconds rushing towards the sound of a scuffle over the rooftops. They came up on a rarely used street and charged over the side right into a cluster of at least a half dozen skeletons. Ladybug didn't see any humans being attacked initially but with Chat at her back they smashed their way through the skeleton wall.

"Help!" A voice screamed again and Ladybug glanced up in time to see Alya getting pulled into the darkness through a hole in the skeleton wall.

"NO!" Ladybug roared smashing her yoyo through a skeleton as she desperately tried to go after Alya.

She was a touch too far though and she couldn't get a good angle to throw yoyo either. Not that she could throw it since she was using it like a bludgeoning weapon at the moment. Chat on the other hand saw what had Ladybug in a fit instantly and smashing one last skeleton into dust, he made his move. Chat was closer and twisting around he used his staff to vault over the skeletons as he launched himself after Alya. Managing to grab Alya's foot before it vanished into the shadows Chat dug in his heels glancing back to see Ladybug smashing two skeletons into dust. The moment of distraction cost him for instead of pulling Alya back like he planned, Chat was yanked forwards as if the darkness itself was pulling him in. Chat managed a short yelp as he was pulled through and Ladybug threw her yoyo at the last second so the string wrapped around his waist to keep them connected. The string was the only thing on her side sticking out of the darkness and as a skeleton came at her Ladybug lashed out with her foot smashing the creepy creation to dust. More skeletons moved at her and Ladybug hauled on the string hoping that Chat could come back through. The string jerked almost in reply but Ladybug wasn't able to give it her full attention as she kicked in a skeletons legs so she could crush the skull beneath her booted foot. Jumping towards the darkness trying to give herself some space she didn't see the skeleton behind her till it grabbed her. With a grunt Ladybug twisted away, spinning around while twining the string about her waist as she moved. Doing so freed up her hands as the string was tugged on again this time with a bit more force. It dragged her back a step and Ladybug wondered what in the hell Chat was doing. The yoyo was keeping them from being separated from each other further but he shouldn't be taking this long to snatch Alya back. There were more skeletons popping up through the darkness by the second and she smashed a fist through the skull of one skeleton that had grabbed her. It hurt her hand but Ladybug ignored the pain as she stepped forward feeling as if she were dragging on a great weight. Another skeleton came at her and Ladybug hauled back on the yoyo string once more knowing if she couldn't pull Chat through this time she would have to follow him before the skeletons overwhelmed her here. With that last great effort though, she finally managed to drag Chat back through the inky darkness to her side. A skeletons ribs were partially wrapped around him and his boots drug across the ground as the string wrapped around his waist pulled the skeleton forward from the darkness. He was unconscious, though he still looked like Chat and it took a moment for Ladybug to see his ring hand was fisted into his stomach. With a shout of fury Ladybug darted to his side ducking the skeletons hands that reached for her. Her fist smashed through the things skull and it turned to dust dropping Chat roughly to the ground.

"Chat!" She snapped shaking his shoulder while eyeing his body for blood. He didn't respond and with the skeletons around them giving an odd hissing rattle Ladybug knew she didn't have time to look him over properly. They were going to have to retreat and leave Alya behind. Scooping him up across her shoulders Ladybug leaped to the rooftops but she only made it two houses over before she needed to stop. They were being followed and she couldn't run the risk of showing the akuma where her home was. Putting Chat down in a patch of light her back to the roofs edge Ladybug turned to two skeletons as they made their way towards her across the rooftops. Standing protectively over him Ladybug smashed the skeletons heads in from a distance and as she stooped to pick Chat up again she noticed the red eyes staring at her from the darkness. Instantly the hairs went up across her neck and she pulled Chat a little closer before taking up her fighting stance once more. A light clapping echoed around her and Ladybug spun her yoyo ready for an attack at any moment.

"Well, well, for children you are not half bad. You actually spotted me this time." A rattling voice echoed creepily, not seeming to come from the direction the eyes were in.

Ladybugs eyes narrowed. "Come on out Akuma. Whatever game you are playing won't work. We will defeat you."

Another laugh echoed through the darkness "Oh how rude of me. I am Morte. I've already introduced myself to your partner there although he seemed hell bent on calling me Bonehead."

Ladybugs yoyo picked up speed. "What did you do to Chat?" She hissed menacingly

"My skeletons made him sleep along with the others I've taken, although it took far more effort to subdue him then anyone so far. If I'd had a moment more I would have claimed his miraculous along with his consciousness." Morte answered stepping out of the inky darkness enough for Ladybug to fully see him.

He was a tall painfully thin man in a pure black skin tight suit. Raised white designs covered him following the natural bone patterns of the human body and he held a white ragged looking blade in his hand. A white half skull mask covered his face and an odd looking purple knife sat beneath his ribcage where his heart would be, protected by the fake bones there. Overall it created an extraordinarily creepy effect that made him look like a walking living skeleton. His overall motif was white on black except for his eyes which glowed a blood red color in the skulls sockets.

It took all of Ladybugs will power to not take a step back. In fact if Chat hadn't been unconscious underneath her she might have. They had faced down numerous akuma since becoming heroes and while a good deal of them were angry, dangerous beings, none of them had the feel of malevolence this one did.

Morte grinned "I can smell your fear little hero. Its ok though, scary monsters stalk this night."

"What are you doing with the citizens you have taken?" Ladybug demanded crouching slightly as she waited for an attack.

Morte tapped a bone covered finger to the side of his mask creating a hollow sound that made Ladybugs heart speed up. "Well the lesser people I was thinking of a couple of experiments I would like to do since I haven't quite mastered these powers. The more important ones I was thinking of ransoming. I would have had the mayors daughter earlier today but some school brat interfered. But c'est la vie as they say. I'm sure I can always find her at a different time. After all the darkness is very prevalent this time of night."

Ladybug froze at his words her yoyo dropping out of rhythm in her shock. This akuma didn't have a specific target in fact he seemed to just be enjoying his powers which were creepy and fairly unnatural even for an akuma. Ladybug had to know for a fact though. "You're not like a regular akuma. What are you after?"

Morte laughed as an appearing butterfly mask deepened the contrast of shadows on his face, making it seem almost demented as he threw his head back. "Hawkmoth you didn't tell me she was intelligent! No wonder you have such a time with these two!"

He raised his hands still laughing as a hissing rattle came from everywhere around them. Ladybug tore her gaze away from Morte for a second to see skulls popping up from shadowy pools. Chills ran through her as she nudged her foot into Chat hoping he would wake. She had a very nasty feeling that they were going to have to fight their way out this evening and Ladybug wasn't sure she could do it alone. At a second sharp nudge Chat gave a slight groan and Ladybugs heart squeezed. He wasn't totally conscious yet but at least he was waking up.

"Marinette this is really bad. You have to get you both out of here." Tiki said breaking the kwamis oddly silent stretch in her mind. "You will probably have to use Lucky Charm."

Ladybug twitched at the kwamis voice not having expected her to say anything since she had been strangely silent so far tonight. The skeletons around them were continuing to rise from the pools of darkness and Ladybug knew she would have to move soon or face unsurmountable odds.

"Ladybug?" Chat groaned stirring slightly his green eyes gazing upwards.

At his movement the hissing laugh came to a stop sounding like a tire running out of air and Mortes red eyes brightened as the butterfly on his face faded. "To answer your question I am after life and soon all of Paris shall be my playground." He raised his hand a second time and Ladybug made her move as the skeletons started forward.

"Lucky Charm!" she shouted tossing her yoyo into the air. Bright light flared and the skeletons flinched as the light coalesced into something solid, dropping to her hands a second later. Chat shifted to a sitting position trying to get to his feet as Ladybug recognized the object in her hands. Dropping to Chats side Ladybug snatched him up by the arm and even though his gaze was still a little dazed he flexed his free hand ready to fight.

"Close your eyes!" Ladybug hissed as Morte screamed "Get them!"

Ladybug chucked the flash bomb at the roof twisting away from its powerful light as it burst wide open. A screaming hiss echoed behind them as she took off dragging Chat with her. After a few missed steps Chat managed to get his feet under him and together they fled across Paris as fast as they were able. Four minutes later Ladybug collapsed to the roof of her balcony and Chat scooped her up dropping them both through her trapdoor. It banged shut behind them as her transformation came undone and they both fell to her bed exhausted and somewhat terrified by this newest akuma.

They each took several breaths, the quiet of the night getting to them before Chat muttered "Claws in."

Chats transformation came undone and Marinette demanded "What in the heck are we dealing with?" Leaving a slightly stunned Adrien to shake his head.

"I… don't know." Adrien answered flopping back feeling worn out. "Should we recharge and try to go back out there?"

To his surprise it was the kwami that both said "NO!" at the same time.

The two kids eyed the kwamis in surprise. Tiki looked away seeming a bit flustered while Plagg put on the most bored face he had. "I'm hungry."

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other realizing their kwamis were withholding information. "Ok guys what aren't you telling us?" Adrien sighed

The kwamis blinked up at them before sharing a worried glance. "Food first then we will spill." Plagg said.

Adrien growled wanting to strangle his kwami but Marinette scooped them both up before he could try. "I could use some nice calming tea after that mess." Marinette admitted crawling one armed to her beds ladder.

"I could use some information." Adrien grumbled and Plagg flew up to land on Marinette shoulder.

"Impatient kitten." He snarked knowing Adrien wouldn't lunge after him since he was sitting on Marinette.

"Plagg don't antagonize Adrien. We are both in need of information especially since something about this akuma just isn't right." Marinette snapped tapping the kwami on the head. Plagg sniffed but didn't argue and Tiki remained oddly silent floating up to sit on Marinettes other shoulder as she climbed down her ladder. Adrien followed Marinette down into her kitchen where she got out some cookies and cheese bread for the kwamis. Since it was obvious the kwamis weren't going to answer questions until they were full Marinette busied herself by making a cup of tea.

"You sure you don't want some tea?" Marinette asked and after a moment's hesitation Adrien decided a cup of tea would actually be nice. His heart was still pounding and every little noise in the house was setting him slightly on edge.

"Yeah I'll have some please." Adrien managed sitting on a stool next to the bar.

Silence stretched between them and after a long moment Adrien broke it. "Marinette… I- I'm sorry."

His voice was meek and filled with pain making Marinette twist around to face him looking a touch worried. "What are you sorry for?" she asked feeling confused when Adrien winced as she set down empty mugs before him.

"I couldn't save her… I didn't save Alya. Instead I almost got myself caught." Adrien answered his eyes flicking up to meet her gaze for a brief second.

Marinette's face flicked between worry and pain before he looked away so he was surprised when she came around the bar to wrap her arms around him.

"Kitty it's not your fault. She never should have been out there in the first place, Alya had to have snuck out since it's so late. As a matter of fact when we get her back I'm going to ream her both as Ladybug and as Marinette. She takes so many risks and because of her actions you almost got captured! You did everything you could and even if you didn't I still wouldn't blame you. Although since you brought it up, what happened when you went through the darkness after Alya?" Marinette asked pulling back so she could sit on a stool next to him.

She didn't let go of his hand though and Adrien felt grateful for the contact. He was relieved that Marinette didn't blame him and wasn't angry at him for not saving Alya. For a moment he remained silent as he recalled what had happened when he was pulled into the shadows.

"It was really weird when I got pulled through. I don't know how those shadow things work but when I got pulled through it was practically pitch black even with my night vision. I could hardly see and Alyas foot was yanked from my grasp before I could even try to rescue her. In the next instant I was ambushed from all sides."

"You should have seen him fight! Those sparring matches you two have been doing has really honed your skills." Plagg said puffing up a bit with pride. Everyone gaped at Plagg, surprised at his praise.

Seeing their shocked looks Plagg grumbled "Well don't let it go to your head or anything." Before shoving more bread loaded with cheese into his mouth. Tiki giggled patting his head and the tea pot started going off making all four of them jump at the loud sound.

"Hold that thought." Marinette piped as she hopped down off her chair scratching between Plaggs ears when she passed the kwamis. Swiftly she flicked the stove off then pulled the tea pot off the hot stove before making her way back to Adrien. Placing tea bags in each of the mugs she filled them up to the top and placed some sugar out. The hot tea pot went back on the stove and Marinette moved to sit once more, slowly stirring in sugar as she waited for Adrien to start his story again. Adrien stirred in some sugar as well and sipped at his tea only to wince at the extreme heat of the drink. Setting the cup down he took a deep breath tracking back to where he had left off in his mind.

"Like I said I was ambushed. I managed to keep the worst of them off me and I realized that there was no way for me to save Alya alone. I tried to fall back especially since I could feel your yoyo around my waist but I couldn't go back through. It was like the yoyo string disappeared through a wall and I could feel you tugging on the other side, but I couldn't go through myself. I thought about maybe trying to pull you through but the skeletons came at me again and I didn't get a chance. The next thing I knew the akuma was right there in the midst of the skeletons. He introduced himself as Morte and his skeletons grabbed me. I tried to fight them off again but I got a touch overwhelmed. I didn't think I was going to make it back but then I woke up to you nudging my side with your boot."

Marinettes lips twitched "I pulled you through but you were covered by a skeleton. I think that maybe only the skeletons or those holding onto the skeletons can pass through. Morte told me you were hell bent on calling him Bonehead."

Adrien shrugged looking completely unapologetic "It seemed appropriate and besides he weirded me out."

They took sips of their tea sighing as the drink soothed their somewhat frazzled nerves. Adrien was still feeling guilty over not saving Alya while Marinette was nervously considering their options.

"I don't think it is safe for you to go home tonight Adrien. This akuma is different and I'm pretty sure that instead of attacking he will follow you if he sees you darting about the night." Marinette said her voice soft. They were running a risk of being discovered though. As unlikely as it was, if Natalie walked in to discover Adrien gone there would be hell to pay. Adrien could say that he left the house early in the morning but if she walked in at night they were screwed. Still though there was no way he was going to make it back to his house tonight, especially not with the threat of these skeletons roaming the streets.

Adrien nodded agreeing with her whole heartedly. This akuma was different and seeing that the kwamis were done eating he asked "So are you two going to explain why we shouldn't go back out tonight?"

Plagg rolled his little green eyes but before he could say anything Tiki yanked on his tail to keep him silent. He gave a sharp hiss but ignored her as he said "Morte is not a proper akuma."

The two teens gaped at him and Tiki sighed. "There is a better way to explain Plagg."

Plagg shrugged "Then you do it. I like the blunt explanation better and I'm tired. That skeleton magic wore me out."

Tiki shook her head before flying up before the two teens. "Go get changed and comfortable, I will explain once you are settled since it might take a while."

Marinette and Adrien frowned at the kwamis words. They had been promised an explanation after they ate and now she was putting it off again. Seeing the looks on their faces Plagg chucked a small piece of bread at Adrien's face startling him.

"We will explain so get moving. You two have school tomorrow anyways. If it's open that is…" Plagg said sounding rather ominous.

"Come on Adrien I'll get you some clothes." Marinette said and the two headed to her room carrying their tea with them.

Five minutes later they were both in nightclothes wrapped up in separate blankets on Marinettes bed waiting for Tiki to speak.

Tiki gazed up at the children seeing there confused hopeful faces and sighed wishing that there job was easier. The two of them rarely complained about the injuries they received, much less there scars, and always put their hero duties first. She hated telling them bad news but especially now they needed to hear what she had to say.

"As Plagg said Morte isn't a proper akuma." Tiki began happy to note she had their full attention. Before there questioning could begin however she continued. "Usually when Hawkmoth creates an akuma he is offering something to the person whether it's simply potential or the promise of revenge. The power for them to be something is already prepackaged so to speak. However this isn't the only way for the butterfly miraculous to work. Sometimes people have such a longing that they draw an unguided butterfly to them."

"Or they capture one." Plagg interjected.

Tiki shot a glare at him for interrupting and Plagg gave her a sheepish grin "Yes Plagg, or they capture one. But one would have to know what they are after and in either case the person has to offer something to the butterfly to gain the power they want. The butterfly is more of a spark in these cases and since power is no longer prepackaged the person must provide the power themselves. The thing they offer up for the power can be physical or otherwise but the more connected the thing offered is to the person the stronger that hero, or in this case akuma becomes."

"Does Hawkmoth get whatever they offer?" Adrien asked curiously.

Tiki shrugged "Physical items yes, but non physical things like memories or life force are different. Those go straight to Nooroo since your human bodies can't process such power. Nooroo is the only one that can access those powers or see them."

"You can offer memories?" Marinette interjected curiously because it seemed like that was what happened to akumafied victims.

Plagg held up a paw. "Easy there bug this is different from what you are thinking. Using a captured butterfly requires something special for the person to spark its power and memories to any human are usually precious. Matter of fact the last time a human gave their memories in exchange for power was because the Cho at the moment was dying and it was all the human could do to save the home they loved. They gave all their memories of the time the Cho and them had spent together since it was already too late to save the Cho."

"What happened?" Marinette breathed

Plagg blinked at her. "They summoned a wave that wiped out everyone opposing them. I think it was an armada or something, it's been painted numerous times although the story is different now due to history. Point is the Cho or Hawkmoth wouldn't get a non-physical item, Nooroo would be the one to take care of that. Hawkmoth would only get an item like a piece of jewelry or some such although physical items don't have the same oomph that mental ones do."

"Hawkmoth demands for the akuma to get our miraculous in payment for the power he gives them. Isn't that the same thing?" Marinette asked

"Yes he asks for the miraculous in return but the people turned into akuma don't actually have them. The miraculous are not theirs in the first place. Plus for Hawkmoth to use his power he doesn't require anything from the akuma in the first place. They also don't have to give anything up for them to use his power. That's the difference." Tiki answered "This akuma though, he must have drawn a corrupted butterfly to himself and offered Hawkmoth something in return for the power. I don't think Hawkmoth understands what he has done though and this particular akuma seems to be a rather nasty variety."

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked and Tiki pursed her lips in thought. Before she could answer though Plagg broke in.

"Most humans are possessed by the akuma. Yes they accept the power Hawkmoth is offering but most of them have no idea what they are doing from the moment the butterfly touches them. Its why the possessed are always so confused when they wake. This one though is fully conscious and very aware of what he is doing." Plagg answered his tail twitching in agitation. "I can see it in his aura, he has given something very valuable to Hawkmoth to gain this power he has and to be honest he doesn't smell right."

Everyone eyed Plagg warily as he went silent and Marinette was the one to hesitantly ask "What does he smell like?"

"He smells like blood and death." Plagg hissed causing the hair to go up on the back of the teens necks.

"Plagg you are scaring them!" Tiki buzzed

Plagg blinked up at them looking a touch sheepish. "They wanted to know. Next time they shouldn't ask a question if they don't really want the answer. In any case you should be wary of this one."

Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other then back down at their kwamis.

"Do we have to do something different to get rid of this akuma?" Adrien asked knowing it was a question that was on Marinettes mind as well.

Tiki shook her head. "No he just might be a bit tougher to defeat. Also when you do defeat him there may be other consequences on him depending on what he gave up for this power. You two shouldn't worry about it though. Whatever has been offered can't be changed and once you stop him the effects will take hold. This can't be changed and you can't afford to let this one run rampant so for now get some sleep."

Marinette nodded feeling uncomfortable. This new information they had received was unsettling to say the least and she had to wonder if Hawkmoth understood what he had done. With a yawn Marinette sighed then laid down properly figuring that the conversation was over. A few moments later Adrien joined her wrapping an arm around her.

"We will be alright Marinette." Adrien murmured in her ear and Marinette patted his hand snuggling against his chest.

"I know. I just don't like how this akuma has been behaving. We now know that Hawkmoth isn't controlling his actions and yet Morte is kidnapping people for ransoms and according to him experiments! He has Alya and who knows how many others. I just don't think this fight is going to have a happy ending." Marinette whispered as one of the kwami flicked off the light.

Adrien pulled Marinette close not having the words to make her feel better. All he could do was hold her and protect her back when the time for battle came again.

The two awoke to tangled limbs and a buzzing sound that had them both scrambling after their phones. It took a few seconds but once they managed to untangle themselves from the blankets and each other they collected their buzzing devices wondering what was going on. Adrien clicked his off first happy to see that it was just his school alarm. Just as he turned to ask Marinette about her phone she let out a shriek that had him almost falling off the bed in surprise.

"What?! What's wrong?!" he demanded looking over her shoulder to see the blog Alya ran pulled up on Marinettes phone.

"Alya updated her blog with a warning for people to stay out of the darkness and her location via GPS!" Marinette practically screeched. "We can track her! We need to go like right now!"

Adrien stopped her before Marinette threw herself off the bed. "We need to eat and get changed before we do anything. I don't know about you but I don't want to have to run around downtown in Chat Noir pants if we de-transform."

Marinette pursed her lips but she did agree and the two hurriedly changed before grabbing a quick bite to eat. As soon as they were done Marinette wanted to leap to the rooftops but Adrien was once again the voice of reason talking her out of it until they could figure out where the GPS location took them. They didn't know how long they would have to be transformed and there was no sense in wearing the kwamis out if they weren't yet needed. The only problem was that they had to skip school in order to pull this rescue off. Making sure to move fast since the police would stop them in the next hour or so once school was properly started, they moved as civilians till they got close. Once Adrien's alarm went off signifying the start of class they slipped into a quiet hidden alley then transformed into their hero counterparts. The cops wouldn't stop them as heroes even though they were quite obviously still in school. One cop months back had made a threat about taking them down to the precinct for skipping classes and the two heroes had straight up laughed at him. Chat had encouraged the man to try to catch them and Ladybug had stepped in before the cat could infuriate the cop too badly. Shushing Chat she inquired as to whether the cop would rather deal with a rampaging akuma or a couple of school skipping kids all for the sake of their classwork. At her question the man had balked and other than the fairly common 'shouldn't you be in school?' adult scowl no other cop had bothered them. Thankfully that held true for today as the GPS location led them to the south side of Paris which was an area they both regretted recognizing. They hadn't come to Alyas position yet but Ladybug groaned as she recognized a sign that proclaimed entrance to Paris infamous catacombs.

"They're going to be underground aren't they?" Ladybug whined as they finally came to the place and there was nothing but a garden and a museum before them.

Chat grimaced as well understanding Ladybugs dislike for the underground. They would be hemmed from all sides, unable to run if needed and there was the little problem of light in the underground. Tapping there weapons to bring up a map, both heroes noted the sheer amount of tunnels that ran beneath their feet. There was the subway, catacombs, sewer, old quarry tunnels and not to mention the odd set of tunnels that didn't seem to fall into any of the other categories. Both of them realized that the odd set of tunnels was where Alya was located and the two of them sighed. There was no way to get to Alya directly from the surface where they stood although Chat wondered aloud if he could use cataclysm and open a hole right to her. He instantly discarded the idea at Ladybugs alarmed look since he knew as well as her that there was the danger of caving in a network of tunnels if he upset the wrong area and destabilized the ground.

"We are going to need flashlights or something." Chat muttered as they began retracing their steps to find an entrance into the underground. In the end once they found a set of three red flashlights, they chose a lesser known entrance into the catacombs one that Ladybug was surprised Chat knew of. It wasn't an entrance normal civilians could access and it was only due to her yoyo that they were able to get the locks off at all. Both of them felt a little sheepish breaking in but Tiki was happy to point out that the chains and locks would be repaired when Miraculous cleanse went through.

They slipped through the tunnels fairly easily only having to backtrack a few times when tunnels either stopped or were blocked off by something larger than an iron gate. At one point they passed a part of the true catacombs and the walls of bones sent shivers up both heroes spines. Ladybug was in the lead position keeping an eye on her yoyo as it steadily led them closer to Alya. Chat followed behind keeping an eye out for any movement and was grateful that Ladybug had chosen red lights so it wouldn't mess up his night vision. With the red light helping him he could see for several meters both ahead and behind them but Chat was still uneasy in the near pitch dark.

"Almost there Chat." Ladybug whispered her voice barely cutting through the heavy silence. They had decided not to speak too much since they were deep in the enemy's territory, but Ladybug could practically feel Chats nervous tension behind her. Plus it made her feel slightly better having a noise in the darkness even if it only lasted a moment. Two minutes later they stood at a dead end and Ladybug let out a growl of frustration.

"The tunnel should continue!" Ladybug hissed keeping her voice down as she glared at the yoyo before her.

Chat eyed the darkness before them cocking his head in confusion as Plagg said "The tunnel does continue to the right but the akuma had done something here."

"My Lady shine your light over here for a second." Chat asked moving to the wall.

As she did the light illuminated a wall of pure black and Chat reached out pressing a hand to it. The darkness was solid and Ladybug moved up next to him eyeing the wall curiously. As she was about to speak a skeletal hand reached through grabbing Chat around the wrist. Chat yelped pulling back and Ladybug grabbed his free arm, but before either of them could try to pull away they were both yanked through. Dim light shone from an un-locatable source and Ladybug put her yoyo through the skeletons head before it could let out the hissing rattle that seemed to attract more of its kind. Its bones turned to dust and Chat yanked his hand back to his chest shaking a bit of dust off his glove as he did so.

"I really, really don't like this Bonehead guy." Chat practically spat

"Its Morte Chat and I really, really don't like him either. I'm going to be claustrophobic by the time this guy is dealt with." Ladybug replied and took a deep shuddering breath. "Come on we are almost there and now that we know there are skeletons down here we need to move fast. At least in here we can see though."

Chat nodded his agreement and since they couldn't go back through the wall of black the two of them took off following the yoyo through several twists and turns. Eerie sounds traveled down some of the tunnels and more than once they had to duck into the shadows as something else moved in the dimness never quite looking human or skeletal. Thankfully there were no screams or other human noises to be heard in the tunnels. Just odd snuffles as well as other eerie sounds that were dampened and contorted by the dirt covered walls. Eventually they came to several large cages dusting any skeleton that appeared in the before them. Really they were simple ragged holes cut into the wall with the opening blocked off by long bones set into the ground and ceiling. Chat hissed at the sight of the cages making the shadows within them shift rapidly, then as the shadows moved forward they revealed themselves to be people.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" Voices chorused as people moved to the bones that were blocking their way out. Ladybug moved from one cage to the next giving small reassurances and asking for silence as she moved. Chat moved at her side as silent as a shadow, touching hands when they reached for him and nodding to people as he counted.

"I count twenty." Chat murmured as Ladybug clasped hands with Alya who was grinning from ear to ear in the last of the cages. Another hole in the wall was half way done although there was nothing around to show that the work was ongoing.

"I knew you guys would see my post!" Alya gushed "I knew having the blog updateable from my phone was a good idea even though Nino told me it was silly."

"I really hope that getting caught wasn't part of your plan." Ladybug growled making Alya freeze at her tone, even Chat edged away a little bit looking a touch nervous. He had never heard that tone come from Ladybug, not even when he had messed up royally had she taken that tone with him. Realizing that Ladybug was probably more terrified in these tunnels than him Chat decided to break them apart before Ladybug started reaming Alya.

"Uh well… no I mean…" Alya stuttered and Chat tapped Ladybug on the shoulder gently making her head snap up to eye him in annoyance.

"The other nineteen people?" Chat murmured so only she could hear and Ladybug huffed dropping Alyas hand. He was breaking her concentration purposefully but he was also reminding her of the other people locked in this underground. They needed to get everyone out and wasting time berating Alya wasn't something they could afford right now.

"There are twenty one not including Alya. You missed the two kids." Ladybug muttered back then took a step away from the cage. "Everyone get back from the bars and we will bust them down."

There were no doors or locks on the bone bars before them and so the only way to get the people out was to break them free. People backed away quickly and Ladybug swung her yoyo rapidly so she could slice through the bars. Chat took that as a signal to move to the first of the cages and used his sharpened claws to slash through the bones. It took a couple of passes for him but he managed to get one of the cages to Ladybugs four open before all the people were freed. They gathered in a clump between the two heroes and Ladybug moved to Alyas side.

"Do you know if people are being kept elsewhere?" Ladybug asked thinking of the unexplored tunnels while keeping her voice low. She also didn't see the robbers that had been taken the very first night they came into contact with the skeletons. The people before her were mostly young adults besides the two children and three teens including Alya. That meant that there were other people trapped in these tunnels and the few folks they had before them had simply been lucky enough to be held in the same area as Alya.

Alya shook her head. "I don't know. I mean there probably are but I don't know where they would be kept if not in here where we are."

Ladybug nodded glancing up at Chat who shook his head. They didn't have time to go searching right now. They could be ambushed at any time and getting twenty some odd people out of the catacombs was going to be hard enough. It was early morning and since the skeletons didn't seem to move around much in the daylight they had a better chance to get out if they moved now rather than search for people who may or may not be in nearby cages. If they ran across more people in cages as they would free them, but they couldn't run around down here searching when they had these civilians safety to see to. Chat jerked his head at his baton then slipped away into the shadows scouting ahead as Ladybug turned her attention to the frightened group of people before her.

"Ok everyone listen up!" Ladybug called trying her best to keep her voice low but loud enough to be heard by all. "We are deep in an akumas territory and we need to get out as fast as we can. Chat is scouting ahead but I need everyone here to follow quickly, quietly, and not give us any trouble. We will do our best to protect you and if we tell you to run, please do so without screaming. If you scream you will draw attention to us and yourselves which is a big no, no especially down here. We will probably run into some skeletons. If we run into multiples and Chat or I are busy, strike at the skeletons legs to immobilize them then crush the skulls to turn them to dust. Understand?" Ladybug asked noting that Chat had chosen that moment to show back up. Nodding heads acknowledged her statement and she moved to Chats side.

"I've got us a path. Hopefully Bonehead can't sense when his skeletal minions are taken out. Otherwise he already knows that we are here." Chat murmured flashing a grin at several nervous citizens as they followed the duo in there forward movement.

"Lets hope." Ladybug answered and the two of them lapsed into silence for several turns before Chat consorted his baton again. "Chat I'm going to the rear to guard against any attacks. We don't want skeletons picking us off from behind."

"Good idea but we are going to need the flashlights again soon since that weird glow is getting dimmer." Chat murmured.

From the moment they entered into Mortes hidden space a weird glow that seemed to come from nothing had given them enough illumination to see by. Now however that weird glow was rapidly fading and already Ladybug heard someone trip and almost fall in the near dark. The tunnels were changing as well. The man made ones they had come from before being pulled through the darkness were hewn from rock, supported by concrete and in some places beams of wood or steel. Mortes tunnels were made of packed dirt but now the dirt was becoming irregular and every so often a root hung down casting eerie spider web like feelers into the open space. They were also becoming narrower which was a blessing and a curse. It spread their numbers out a bit which wasn't very good since it made keeping track of twenty odd people more difficult, but it made it easier for Ladybug to keep an eye on their surroundings. However whenever they passed openings the civilians tended to slow as they stared into the darkness waiting for something to strike out at them. Knowing Chat could see in the dark she dropped back to Alya and passed a flashlight to her while ordering her to stay near the center of the group so the others could see. She kept one both for her own use and to help the civilians in front of her.

Moving back to Chats side she squeezed his hand before murmuring "Alya's got the other flashlight and I will have mine in the back so you turn yours on too. I haven't seen any skeletons so hopefully they are busy or sleeping."

Chat returned the squeeze leaning in close. "You are my priority. If we get overwhelmed I am getting you out first no matter what."

Ladybug bit her lip wanting to smack him or yell at him but instead she sighed knowing it wouldn't do any good. "Lets hope it doesn't come to that." She whispered instead and released his hand to fall to the rear of the group. A moment later a third red light shone in the tunnel giving everyone something to follow in the darkness.


	54. The Skeletons Dance (Part 3)

**Busy, busy, busy... To be honest this isn't where I wanted to end this chapter but I don't have any other choice unless I want to be another day late... which I don't. Its a fairly long chapter though and you guys probably wouldn't have liked me very much if I had gotten to end where I wanted to. Oh well enjoy!**

 **sjsreader... Welcome to the fold! Glad I have made you feel all the feels and I quite like the idea of miraculous purgatory... Which story has been your favorite so far?**

 **An Amber Pen... And this is why I don't watch horror movies. Ever been in a real cave underground when all the light are off and no way out to be seen? Its one of the creepiest things ever and its worse if you swim into a cave underwater. Though I don't recommend doing either unless you are with a buddy and have a marked way out preferably with rope. Don't be like me and do stupid crazy things alone. It is NOT fun trying to find your way out of a cave system relying on nothing but air currents and sound.**

 **(Sequel to Meaning of Marigolds!) When skeletons begin to rise up from the shadows it's up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to put a stop to it. Will they be able to end this new threat or be buried six feet under?**

* * *

 **The Skeletons Dance (Part 3)**

Ladybug remained at the back of the pack waiting for an attack to strike at any moment. It was silly of them to not have thought of it but after the same person nearly tripped for the fourth time in the darkness they had pulled out there cell phone clicking on the light. The excess light had stunned the whole group for about three seconds before they had laughed as one and pulled out their own lights. Ladybug didn't have the heart to asked them to turn the lights off since it made them a very bright target although she asked the people nearest Chat not to shine there lights on him in fear of messing up his night vision. They had all agreed thankfully and her vision was very good even in the semi darkness the lights created. They illuminated far more than she figured they would but it was the darkness at her back that gave her real issues. With practically everyone having their own light Alya had dropped back to her side and asking her to watch their backs Ladybug moved every so often through the group of people. It was to make sure that everyone was ok, to give them a sense of calm, and to show she wasn't afraid. In truth Ladybug was actually terrified, she could feel that Chat wasn't much better off and she felt a little bad because the pressure of getting them out safely was a heavy burden of his shoulders. It should have been on her shoulders but her senses simply weren't as good in the darkness and she knew that he would be able to find danger in this dim world far quicker than her. Now it was a test on how well the citizens of Paris trusted both of them to lead and Ladybug was happy to see that so far no one had any complaints. They had been moving steadily for nearly 25 minutes when they came to a halt. The tunnels had narrowed at one point that they could only walk in single file but now they had come to an open chamber where the people could once again come together in a clump.

"Take a quick break you guys." Ladybug called out and there were a few sighs as some people sat down. There were several tunnels leading off and Ladybug moved over to where Chat stood consorting his weapon. She had already consorted hers and she could see that they were nearing a network of tunnels that had to be the subway.

"These tunnels of Bonehead are way longer than they should be. I think his akuma magic is messing with the distance down here." Chat muttered his eyes flashing the way a predators do as they scanned the dark around them.

She shook her head, amusement playing at her lips from Chats stubbornness to call the akuma Morte. "How much further do you think till we are out into the regular Subway?"

Chats head bobbed as he thought about the question doing the estimation in his head. "Ten minutes walking fast? Hopefully there isn't a barrier that will prevent us from getting out. Although if needed I can always use my power on it."

Ladybug pursed her lips. "Lets keep our powers in reserve since I don't want to be leading these people out dressed as a civilian."

People followed heroes, it didn't seem to matter how young they were. No one would willingly follow a teenager unless they proved themselves and they didn't have the time to do that. Not to mention that coming back to guide the group if they did de-transform was a good way to blow their secret identity wide open. Especially with Alya there watching every move they made.

Chat grumbled the same idea clearly on his mind. "We should…" he started only to be interrupted by a very unladylike curse from behind them. Chat and Ladybug spun to see Alya holding her phone a rather pale look on her face even considering the phone screens glow.

"What is it?" Ladybug asked as they darted to her side to spy at what was on the screen.

It was a grainy jumpy video of skeletons moving towards a person holding the camera. The bad thing about it was that it was labeled less than five minutes ago and the surroundings it showed were a subway station.

"Someone posted under my blog. This… Morte has attacked the subways. There are reports of skeletons coming in from all over." Alya whispered in fright.

"That explains the lack of skeletons in here then." Chat growled wondering how they were going to get out now.

They had been wondering why there had been no skeletons wandering through these strange tunnels. Now they had their answer. A hissing rattle echoed nearby breaking the silence and both heroes jerked around spying the skeleton as it moved at them. Several citizens let out frightened cries that were quickly muffled but no one thankfully screamed.

"Move!" Ladybug snapped as she pushed Chat towards the exit clearly demanding he go on ahead.

He gave her a very annoyed glance but he moved to the lead, letting her take care of the three skeletons that came out of one of the tunnels. The people sprinted after Chat dragging Alya along when she paused holding up her phone.

"This is not the time for that!" One person snapped, grabbing her arm as they fled into the tunnel after Chat.

Ladybug busted the advancing skeletons skulls falling back towards the entrance as she did. Seven skeletons in total met their demise at her hand before she was in the opening and when no more advanced out of the darkness she almost sighed in relief. The darkness was far deeper now that everyone had fled and her red flashlight simply didn't expose much of what was around her. Then she heard the hissing rattle that was their attracting cry and Ladybug fled not wanting too much space to come between her and the people in front of her. The skeletons were coming and she knew that the next party to come at them would be far greater than the couple she had destroyed. Even though the people were a decent distance in front of her Ladybug could still hear them and it was a good thing for her. She concentrated on the sound letting it guide her through two spots where the tunnel broke off into other tunnels and Tiki also helped since she could sense where Chat was.

Some stone was starting to show back through the tunnel walls and two minutes later she came upon the group crowded together with Chat before them smashing another skeleton to dust. An unconscious person dropped from the skeletons ribcage as it turned to dust and the several citizens milled around the person as Chat lifted them up off the ground. Ladybug could see that the person was a young teenager probably only a few years younger than her. A man lifted the teen from Chats arms as he murmured something. Ladybug sighed seeing them all safe and her foot hit a rock making it skitter across the ground as she approached from behind. Chats head whipped towards her and the relief was palpable when he saw her darting over to him. They were both relieved at seeing the other safe and she let him wrap her in a swift hug that had more than one citizen going "awe." They both needed the hug but it was also a ruse for them to speak quietly without making the others nervous.

Ladybug ignored the civilians ridiculous winks and smiles whispering in a voice only Chat could hear "I took out the ones that were close but they are coming. We will have them on our backs soon depending on how fast they can move."

They broke apart and Ladybug asked a bit louder "How close are we?"

"Close." Chat answered opening his baton and glancing at it. They were at another divide in the cave network and he pointed to the tunnel that the now dusted skeleton had come from. "Some of the skeletons are probably heading back this way with captured people. The one I just dusted didn't attack it was simply trying to get past and I saw the person in its chest."

Ladybug grimaced, twisting to eye the person that had been captured. They were passed out and the man that had taken the kid from Chat was maneuvering them onto his back with some help from the others.

"We might not be able to break everyone out we come across. You and I can carry like three people a piece but then we won't be able to fight. Depending on how long it takes for them to wake up…" Ladybug trailed off as Chat mirrored her grimace.

They wouldn't be able to save everyone yet. That fact was like a slap to the face since they couldn't even locate Morte to take him out. Right now they were simply dealing with his little minions and those were bad enough. Sounds echoed dimly behind them and Ladybug tensed as Chat twisted towards the noise.

"We need to move." Chat said and Ladybug nodded waving at everyone to get their attention so that they would follow Chat once more. Everyone stayed as tightly clumped together as they could but the tunnel was starting to narrow. Chat dusted another skeleton as they moved through the tunnel and it dropped another person. Once more they were unconscious and were passed to someone who could handle carrying them. When they came to a sudden halt Ladybug glanced at the map on her weapon wondering what was going on. They were very close and dimly she could see a light at the end of the tunnel. The tunnel itself had shrunk around them in the past few meters to the point that they were walking in threes and to her growing fear she could hear the skeletons moving behind them. The group of skeletons sounded far bigger now and she could hear them jostling each other as they scrambled through the dark after them. They were catching up and Ladybug knew they didn't have time to stand around. Before she could ask why they had stopped though Chat spoke.

"Ladybug." Chats voice was low serious and every one present seemed to freeze at his tone.

Ladybug moved over to him on silent feet waving at the people so they stayed where they were. Alya remained at the back of the pack keeping an eye on the impenetrable darkness behind them. Ladybug hadn't asked her to do it but Ladybug was grateful that she had taken up the post.

"What do you hear… or see?" Ladybug asked arriving at Chats side while squinting into the dark.

Chat shook his head. "It's not good. Skeletons are ahead but more are coming from behind. I can hear them and smell them. We have to get everyone through now. You shouldn't have any issues getting through this last bit so I'll take the back and you the front. We can keep the people sandwiched in the middle. After all we should be hitting the subway at the end of this tunnel."

Ladybug nodded trusting his judgement. "Let's get them going then."

Before they could call out to move though, Alya let out a yelp from behind them and everyone pushed forward as Chat cursed. They had paused for too long. "Go!" Chat snapped pushing Ladybug forwards as he flattened himself against the wall.

"Come on!" Ladybug called leaving Chat plastered to the wall as the civilians surged past him following Ladybug down the tunnel. The sounds of bone breaking caught his attention and as the last person ran past leaving him in near darkness he darted to where Alya was swinging a broken off arm down onto its owners skull. The whole thing turned to dust and Alya scooped her cell phone off the ground as more hands reached for her.

"Oh hell not again." Chat snarled and forced his baton to grow into the darkness colliding with who knows what. Jerking his body sideways he slammed all the skeletons to one side pinning them as Alya scrambled out from under there reaching arms.

"Thanks." She breathed getting behind him.

"RUN!" Chat cried snapping his baton back to normal. His odds weren't good since the skeletons filled the tunnel tumbling over each other as they gave off their rattling hiss to draw even more of their kind. The exit was just ahead but Chat knew that if these skeletons got out into the main tunnel they would be overwhelmed.

"Great just great." Chat snarled smashing his baton through two skulls before leaping back out of reach. "Cataclysm!"

Alya gasped sprinting away from him, running towards the end of the tunnel as he slammed his hand into the wall as high as he could reach dragging it along behind him while running after her. The earth around them groaned as the effects of the cataclysm instantly took hold. The weakened wall crumbled the earth cracking as Chat raced towards the light. The ceiling caved practically right on top of Chats tail as he rushed forwards and Plagg called him an idiots ten times over as he sprinted. The light at the end of the tunnel grew with every step and as he overtook Alya he simply scooped her up throwing them both out of the tunnels mouth as the ceiling really came down. Chat made sure to land back first curling himself around Alya so she wouldn't get hurt. The tunnel behind them caved completely and Chat was happy to see the damage didn't continue outwards into the subway where he now lay. The damage had restricted itself to the tunnel and no skeletons had made it through even as clods of dirt rolled down the mound into the subway.

"Ow dude that was nuts!" Alya muttered pulling back out of Chats arms.

Chat chuckled scrambling to his feet to his feet, pulling her up as well while he looked around. They were officially in the subway system and Ladybug approached him looking harried but relieved. The emergency lights were on in some areas but at best they provided a half obscured world where every shadow seemed sinister. In this half lit world Chat knew his eyesight was invaluable and as such he realized he would be the one leading the group to freedom. For five minutes at least.

"We recaptured two more people and I took out two skeletons that were um… empty I guess. That first kid is waking up though so hopefully we won't have to carry them for very long." Ladybug said and reached up to brush some dirt from his costume.

She didn't have to ask what happened. Ladybug knew he used cataclysm to collapse the tunnel to keep the mob of growing skeletons from catching up. Now though they were on a timer and Ladybug could just feel that it wasn't going to get any easier.

"Which way?" Ladybug asked deferring to his superior senses.

Chat flicked his baton open, glanced at the screen then closed his eyes as he listened to the tunnel around him. Chat pointed down the tunnel. "That way sounds quieter."

Ladybug smiled at him waving at the people as he started moving forwards. "We are moving. If you have trouble keeping up let me know."

Two minutes later they arrived at an abandoned subway station and to both heroes disappointment there was not a way to the surface. The stairs that should have led up were filled in with concrete and with a sigh they brought the bad news back to the people.

"Makes me wish I had two cataclysms." Chat muttered and Ladybug chuckled.

The people took the news relatively well and although everyone was tired they decided to start moving again after a brief rest. Ladybug and Chat however moved to the edge of the platform far out of anyone's hearing.

"You need to go." Ladybug said her voice blunt

Chat sniffed "I've got three minutes."

Ladybug shook her head "No Chat you need to leave now. We can't overtake you stumbling around down here as a civilian."

Chat glared at her. "Why not? I can say I ran from the skeletons and got turned around."

"In a straight tunnel with flashlight? Besides if you say that the people won't want to keep moving forwards and at least one of us needs to get out of here." Ladybug answered

Chat looked away hissing "Shut up Plagg."

"He agrees with me doesn't he?" Ladybug asked and Chat nodded looking aggrieved

"Yeah. I've got some cheese in my pocket. I will run ahead as far as I can taking out anything I come across but as soon as Plaggs recharged I am coming back to you." His eyes glittered in the dimness and he took her hand pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "I love you My Lady."

He didn't give her time to say anything else and he darted into the tunnel sprinting forwards at a break neck pace.

"I love you too Chat." Ladybug whispered to the dark pressing her hand to her chest.

She stood there in silence for the next three minutes watching his pawprint move at an incredible speed through the tunnels. Twice it seemed to pause and Ladybug realized that he had been stopped most likely by skeletons. At one point he stopped far longer than really necessary and her heart clenched until he was moving again even faster than before. Ladybug knew he didn't have that much time left but it was still an unpleasant shock when all at once the paw print blinked out. Ladybug felt a cold chill run through her even as she saw he had somehow almost made it to a subway station.

"He's alright Marinette he just de-transformed." Tiki murmured comfortingly.

Ladybug swallowed "I know I'm just… scared. Hopefully he will be able to get out of these tunnels and we can meet him on the rooftops."

Tiki could hear how her voice wavered and understood. It took a lot for a person to admit they were scared and Tiki hummed within her mind giving Ladybug an odd sense of peace as she walked back to where the civilians waited for her next move.

"Is everyone ok to get moving?" Ladybug asked eyeing the one unconscious person they still had. Apparently the other three had woken up.

Some people grumbled but they all knew they couldn't stay here. Slowly everyone made it to their feet and it was only once they were in the Subway tunnels again that someone asked "Where is Chat?"

"He is scouting ahead and taking out enemies as he goes." Ladybug answered. "Lets keep quiet though in case more have arrived since he left."

Silence followed her words and Ladybug felt more than a little relieved when they didn't run into any skeletons although they did find one guy sleeping on the ground. Ladybug realized Chat must have darted through and not noticed the man had fallen from a skeletons ribcage. Judging from the scattered piles of dust Ladybug sensed he had fought a pitched battle here. It made her hands clench in worry and they picked up the man before continuing on their way.

They moved at a decent walking pace for eight minutes and to Ladybugs relief they didn't run into any skeletons although Ladybug did spy several dust piles which meant Chat had taken out other skeletons as he made his way through. Alya walked next to her thankfully refraining from asking questions and she helped Ladybug keep an eyes out for any skeletons or other movement in the dimness. They all avoided the third rail and more than once Ladybug wished that the group of people she led wasn't so big. They were unfortunately loud even when trying to be quiet and since the trains were clearly not running there was nothing to cover the noise that nearly 30 people made when moving as a group. Several people gasped excitedly when the station that Chat had made it to came into sight but no one made the move to rush to the platform which actually had a train halfway parked before it.

"I guess is a good thing that the trains are not running but the real question is why?" Alya muttered

"Akuma magic either shut them down or something else has happened. I don't hear anything so lets get these people up on the platform. Do you mind being last?" Ladybug asked knowing that Alya would do anything she asked of her. Alya loved being involved in danger and akuma schemes.

Alya grinned cheerfully at her "Nope maybe I will get another chance to bust in a few skulls."

Ladybug shook her head though a small smile played at her lips then waved everyone forwards to the ladder at the end of the station. It took a few minutes to get everyone up and even once they did the people milled about nervously as Alya found herself a rebar pole that was part of some construction equipment. Seeing her with the pole some of the other people collected one as well while Ladybug consulted her yoyo. Chats Paw print hadn't reappeared yet and Ladybug felt the nervous knot in her gut tighten. Something had to have happened for him not to be back yet. As if answering her fears a person came darting around the end of the hall swiftly followed by three others.

"Keep moving!" A voice snapped from within the halls one that Ladybug recognized.

Ladybug sprinted towards them instantly realizing they were not safe. "Alya get them moving to the next platform!"

The four people heard her voice and angled towards her "Follow the group!" Ladybug called as she swept past them and into the hall. Adrien stood guard just inside twisting out of a skeletons grip as a pole of some kind smashed down on another's skull.

"Come on!" He snarled as a skeleton managed to catch hold of his shirt.

Ladybug threw her yoyo the end blasting through the skulls in rapid succession and before any of the skeletons could utter their eerie hissing cry, they had been turned to dust. Adrien twisted round panting heavily.

"Hey Ladybug… I can totally… explain." Adrien panted only for Plagg to snarl

"He forgot my cheese!"

"I-I was rushed! I thought I... had some in my pocket! Besides you don't have to only eat cheese to regain your strength!" Adrien cried

Ladybug was on him in a second grabbing him arm although all she really wanted to do was kiss him. "Well that explains things. Why didn't you get out of the subway?"

"Cant." Adrien answered following her as she started running back to where the last person was getting off the platform and into the tunnels once more. "Morte has sealed the exits with that bone cage thingy he did down in the tunnels. I don't know how many people have been taken but I was able to keep myself and three others free. We were heading back to the platform when one of them alerted the skeletons to our presence. We need to get to the next platform because there is no way we are going to make it through this one. There are too may here."

A hiss echoed out from behind them and glancing over her shoulder Ladybug could see a skeleton stepping out of the hall. Ladybug bit her lip then scooped Adrien into her arms leaping the last ten feet off the platform to slam into the ground. Stunned faces gaped at her.

"Run!" she snapped "Alya lead them to the next platform. Adrien cover their backs I'm coming so move!"

They could all hear the stressed fear in her voice and everyone but Adrien took off running after Alya as she made her way down the tunnel.

"Two minutes." Adrien snapped at her meeting Ladybugs gaze evenly. She nodded and he took off as well following the bobbing lights down the tunnel.

Ladybug turned to the train before her already able to make out the skeletons moving at them. "Tiki?" she queried even as she threw the yoyo out. It caught on the front of the train and Ladybug hauled back with all of her strength. Tiki hummed within her mind and Ladybug felt power surge through her. Tiki was boosting her physical abilities giving her the strength to pull the train just a few feet forwards blocking off easy access to the tunnel where they stood. It almost wasn't enough though and the train squeaked into place as the first skeletons arrived at the edge. With the space blocked for the moment Ladybug released the train with a gasp falling back and nearly landing on her butt.

"Marinette you need to run!" Tiki cried and still gasping Ladybug turned around then stumbled forwards. Getting a boost from Tiki wore them both out shortening the time they had left to transform depending on how long Tiki boosted her for. Thankfully this time she only needed the boost for a few seconds which meant she could still use lucky charm if absolutely necessary. Ladybug however could already feel he strain it created in her muscles. Even with the magic her body was still human and therefore pulling a train on her own even just a few feet was going to leave her in some sort trouble down the road. Gritting her teeth against the exhaustion she felt Ladybug sped her pace up sprinting after the others since she knew they were bound to run into more trouble at any moment.

Ladybug caught up to them as they were fighting off a cluster of skeletons and Ladybug smashed her way through two of them herself before only dust remained. One of the skeletons had held a captured child and one of the women gathered them into her arms while the others scanned the darkness around them. They stood for a brief moment in the semi darkness and Adrien slipped over to Ladybugs side his eyes holding a question. She shook her head and turned to the now large group of civilians that stood before her.

"I slowed the skeletons behind us but make no mistake they are coming so we need to get out of here as fast as we can." Ladybug said starting to walk backwards so the civilians would follow. "Those with weapons stay on the outside of the group so if we get attacked you won't have to worry about hitting someone. Aim for the skulls and it will only take one blow to turn them to dust. Kids stay in the center and if anyone has trouble keeping up say something."

There was silence and Ladybug saw the determination in all of their eyes. It made her heart pound and a trickle of fear worm its way through her, because she knew that the larger a group became the more likely they wouldn't all make it out. Swiftly she turned away before they could see her fear and she started moving at a fast walk that hopefully meant they would be out of the tunnels in the next ten minutes. Adrien walked on her right as Alya walked to her left. Ladybug wanted to send Alya to the rear to watch their backs so she could talk to Adrien but she couldn't without it being suspicious. In all honesty she wished she could sneak off for a few minutes herself to de-transform so she could give Tiki a cookie and take a pack of string cheese out of her purse for Plagg. Ever since finding out each other's identities she kept some packaged cheese in her purse as a just in case, but in the situation they were in now having the cheese in her purse did nothing to help them. With a sigh Ladybugs eyes swept the darkness ahead as she consulted her yoyo for the umpteenth time that day. There was very little sound outside of the murmurs and pattering of feet that the group behind her made. Ladybug wasn't sure if that lack of sound was a good thing or not. Moments later she spied a skeleton shambling towards them and she was quick to take it out from a distance. It dropped another person and as they passed them someone in the group picked them up off the ground.

"We can't save everyone can we?" Alya asked her voice meant for Ladybug alone. Adrien heard the question as well and he had to force himself to hold his tongue.

Ladybug for one was surprised since she had half expected Alya to be asking a million questions like always. "In the end I hope we do save everyone. For now though…" Ladybug trailed off for a moment her eyes becoming worried as her features hardened. "No we won't get everyone out. This akuma is different. With every person he takes he seems to be getting stronger."

Beside her Adrien nodded "It makes sense though. He calls himself Morte. In a few languages it means death and death rules the underworld. The more people you have underground the more power he probably controls, kinda like Hades in mythology."

He trailed off leaving both girls staring at him speechlessly. Feeling their eyes he glanced up nervously. "What?" He asked

Alya snickered "Dude you're like a walking encyclopedia! Usually you are just quiet and not present for akuma attacks actually."

Ladybug and Adrien winced at her words but thankfully Alya didn't pursue that train of thought. If he had been Chat right now Ladybug would have ruffled his hair while teasing him about his random facts. In turn he probably would have cuddled her while purring some ridiculous pun or romantic comment. She wanted that now, needed that right now but with all the people behind her Ladybug knew she couldn't have it. The glance Adrien shot at her told her he desired the same but both held off in lieu of the sake of their identities. Reaching out Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder taking strength from what little contact she could have.

"That's a sound theory. I will keep it in mind." Ladybug said and Adrien to her utter surprised blushed.

It did her heart good to see him blush and she had to restrain herself from steeping in closer to steal a hug or even better a kiss from him. Alya for once didn't say anything and they lapsed into silence as they made their way through the tunnel. No other skeletons attacked and they found the platform deserted with no train cars in sight. Ladybug climbed up first keeping an eye and ear out for movement in the darkness. The people followed quickly and Ladybug glanced at the name of the station embedded on the walls. She nearly groaned as she made the words out and Adrien followed her gaze letting out a sigh when he saw the words.

"We are three levels below the surface." Alya murmured "Do either of you know the fastest way out?"

Ladybug flashed her yoyo at her which already had the blueprints of the station pulled up. While the rest of the people assembled she, Adrien and Alya memorized the route taking note of the stairs and other possible obstacles.

"What about the turnstiles at the exit?" Alya asked "I don't have my pass with me."

Adrien snickered "Just jump it Alya. The power is out you wouldn't be able to use it anyways."

Alya grimaced but before she could make a retort Ladybug held out a hand silencing her before she began.

"Everyone gather round." Ladybug called softly and all the civilians crowded in. "This station as you all know is three levels and it is probably filled with skeletons. Make no mistake, we will be running a gauntlet to get out of here so be ready. Adrien and Alya here have the exit route memorized so if I am fending off skeletons follow them without argument. The power is out so don't worry about the turnstiles just make it to the stairs as fast as you can. If the exit stairs are blocked by bones which they might be put your backs to it and defend yourselves the best you can until I get there."

"What if we find other injured or unconscious people?" One woman asked who held a terrified looking child.

Ladybug paused not wanting to answer but after a moment she took a deep breath and said evenly "Do not put yourselves at risk to save someone else. I know that is a terrible thing to say but this akuma is simply capturing people and holding them in the underground. Those that have been captured will be ok. These skeletons are not captured people turned minions and once we defeat Morte everyone will be returned to the place where they were taken from. I'm sorry but right now I can't rescue everyone. We can't rescue everyone."

Her word hung in the air and not a single person could say anything against her. She was human, she was alone, and for once the civilians seemed to realize that below the mask she was as scared as they were. Eerie sounds echoed through the dark and Ladybug eyed the way they had come nervously before flashing them a small smile.

"Lets move." She said turning away to jog to the hall and everyone swiftly followed.

With Ladybug in the lead she was able to take out the few skeletons that remained in the halls on the base level. Things were going smoothly until they hit the second level. From the stairs they could all hear the sounds of a pitched battle complete with the hissing rattle that called for reinforcements. The good news was it was drawing all the skeletons attention away from them. The bad news was it was right in the middle of their escape path.

"We could always go back to the tunnel." Adrien hissed his voice as tense as his body.

Ladybug shook her head "The pack of skeletons behind were about to catch up and the next station is a 25 minute walk through the tunnels."

Hissing echoed from behind them coming from the darkened stairs and several people edged away glancing to Ladybug with fear in their eyes. They were out of time.

"Move!" She hissed darting towards the sounds of the battle. The people followed and Adrien ran at her one side with Alya on her other.  
"Alya lead them, Adrien cover her. I'm moving ahead to clear our path." Ladybug snapped and before she or Adrien could voice their opinion she darted forwards. She covered the ground in leaping bounds kicking off the wall at one point in order to make a turn that wasn't really possible at her speed. Her yoyo spun at her side, a pink blur in the dimness that took out any skeleton she blew past. The long hall ended spilling out onto an open vendor/congregation area that people could relax, buy food, or map out there travels in. Immediately she saw the clump of skeletons trying to force their way into what was the bathrooms. Puffs of dust and cracks of something hard hitting bone echoed from ahead and Ladybug grimaced. The bathrooms were right near the stairs and she knew without a doubt that the skeletons would notice her and the people following her.

"Marinette…" Tiki whimpered in her mind and Ladybug understood. She needed to move fast her strength and stamina were starting to wear thin, yet they still had to go through another level to make it to the exit.

She threw herself forward throwing her yoyo so it encircled the skeleton pack. Heaving back, the yoyo tightened and with a snapping crackle the skeletons spines started snapping one by one like dried sticks. Several surprised cries echoed from within the bathroom as they were left with legless skeletons that could still move and tried crawling forwards. A pipe smashed more than one helpless skull that was too close and Ladybug commenced her own smashing as the skeletons started their hissing rattle that called for more reinforcements. Footsteps echoed out behind her and Adrien came bursting out of the hall with Alya close behind. He darted forwards relief on his face when he saw Ladybug smashing in skulls then he frowned as other people spilled from the bathroom. Adrien skidded to a halt beside her as Alya took to the stairs with the others following her. The people coming out of the bathroom saw the exodus and they didn't need any prompting from Ladybug deciding to follow as best as they could.

"Our numbers keep growing." Adrien panted smashing a skeleton as it appeared out of a darkened patch on the wall.

The hissing rattle seemed to come from everywhere now and Ladybug wrapped her arm around Adrien tossing her yoyo out as skeletons began pouring from the hall they had exited moments before. She swung them up to the next level, her eyes easily making out the fleeing people pulling ahead of them.

"Stay with them Adrien it's safer." Ladybug snapped grabbing a vending machine and shoving it over the sound of shattering glass seeming enormously loud in the silent subway. A couple of people screamed from ahead of them and Adrien grimaced as he eyed the darkness of the stairwell watching as the skeletons advanced.

"Dammit Ladybug none of us are safe." He hissed in return taking out a skeleton that wandered their way as she shoved the vending machine in front of the stairs blocking the skeletons exit.

Her eyes snapped to his. "I need you safe. You need to be safe Adrien. Get moving so I can do my job."

Adrien growled at her as she slung her yoyo out snatching another machine and yanking it towards them. It crunched over another skeleton making a crackling sound that had both of them flinching. Adrien refused to move ready to guard Ladybugs back no matter what so it was to his surprise Plagg flew from his pocket his green eyes flashing "Kit listen to the bug and get your tail moving! You of all people cannot be captured. Your life…"

"Don't you dare say my life is worth more." Adrien snarled pointing his finger at Plagg.

Plagg swiped his claws across the accusing finger as Ladybug shoved the other machine into place, blocking the remaining gap in the stairs. It was just in time too since she could hear the skeletons on the stairs one or two of them having already arrived at the machines.

"It is to us!" Plagg and Ladybug snapped as one leaving Adrien speechless.

"Oh for goodness sakes." Ladybug snarled seeing the stunned expression on his face and snatched him up pelting after the other people as other skeletons came drifting out of the murk. "This is like… some stupid… B rated… horror flick." Ladybug snarked, bouncing off the wall to take a tight turn. She overshot her landing and scared the hell out of several people when she slammed to the ground next to them.

"Sorry!" Adrien cried since Ladybug didn't have the air to and she made another leap this time clearing the rest of the people, making it to the front of the pack. In a well-practiced move, Adrien twisted out of Ladybugs arms landing on his feet next to Alya like the cat he was. He didn't even stumble and Alya punched him in the shoulder hard.

"Why the hell did you stop! This isn't the time for flirting!" Alya demanded making Ladybug and Adrien gape at her.

"We weren't!" They yelped as one and Alya rolled her eyes then skidded to a stop a horrified look on her face. Glancing up Ladybug and Adrien realized why and skidded to a stop the people behind them nearly plowing into their backs. The exit was almost at hand. They could see it just ahead covered in bone like bars, but between them and it were dozens of skeletons. As one the skeletons turned towards them the sound of over 40 people skidding to a halt impossible to miss in the inky silence.

Ladybug felt her heart freeze at the sight and beside her Alya let out some very colorful language that had more than one child giggling or gasping in delight. The giggle was very out of place in the situation they were in and it snapped Ladybug out of her horror as the skeletons started forwards.

"Weapon holders on the outside! Form a wedge and aim for the skulls! Stay close!" Ladybug cried all thoughts of being quiet gone from her mind. She spun her yoyo taking out the forward advancing skeletons as she started the charge with Alya and Adrien to either side of her. They smashed through the wall of skeletons, puffs of dust coating them as they plowed through. The battle was fierce and Ladybug could feel the fear emanating from the weaponless people that huddled behind her. The adults were all petrified but many of the children were enjoying the show immensely, even yelling out helpful comments like "To your right blond guy!" or "Ladybugs killed a bagillion of you icky bone bags so give up!" It would have made Ladybug laugh if she'd had the air. Unfortunately she didn't and as she slammed her fist through another skeletons head turning it to dust, it finally opened a semi clear path to the gates. They were still covered with bones blocking the exit and seeing her hesitate Adrien snapped.

"We got this! GO!"

Ladybug did leaping at the bone bars spinning her yoyo as she did. Two bounds covered the remaining 20 feet and she slashed at the bones with a ferocity she didn't know she had. They fell apart toppling to the ground and turning to dust leaving the way out free and clear.

"Clear! Everyone out!" Ladybug shouted and the weaponless people in the center streamed forwards as Ladybug darted to Adrien's side smashing the skeletons back. Hands reached for them and Ladybug yanked Adrien behind herself smashing through several skeletons that were too close for comfort.

"Get out! Everyone break formation and fall back!" Ladybug called hearing cries of joy and surprise echoing out from street level.

Several brave fighters disengaged dropping back but others were not so lucky as bony hands snatched at them. Ladybug snatched two of them back throwing her yoyo around their midsections and pulling them out of harms way. A third man wasn't as lucky getting pulled forwards into the forest of bones before Ladybug could do anything about it.

"Ladybug!" a voice yelled out sounding young and very afraid.

Twisting around Ladybug saw a small group of people of maybe six on the wrong side of the skeleton army. At the child's voice Adrien, Alya and the few remaining fighters turned to look.

"Wedge!" One of the men shouted as the skeletons turned their attention to the group.

For a moment Ladybug wanted to scream. They were so dam close, she could literally smell the fresh air right behind her and now she was faced with an impossible choice. She could grab Alya and Adrien, force them to exit the subway. She knew she wouldn't make it back though, knew she would be abandoning these people to the mercy of the crazed Morte. They didn't give her the chance to voice a word though and as one slammed into the wall of skeletons.

"Dammit!" Ladybug snarled and launched herself over the line of skeletons ignoring Tikis cry to run as she went to work busting the ones coming up on the group from behind. Her arms were tired, her body was exhausted, her mind was trashed from the stress, and Ladybug knew that the only thing keeping her on her feet at the moment was Tikis magic as well as her own stubbornness. The wedge opened up a path with Adrien at the head grabbing up a child when they tripped. The group of six bolted past them towards the exit and Alya gave a cry of pain as a skeleton knocked her back. This particular skeleton had a bone weapon in its hand, one of the rare few to do so and Ladybug snatched the dropped pole from the ground darting in as the weapon began its decent on Alya. The weapon struck hard almost driving Ladybug to her knees. Ladybug gasped for air twisting the weapon off and smashed the pipe into the skeletons head. With every other skeleton one blow had been enough. This one however stumbled sideways into its brethren still intact as Ladybug hauled Alya to her feet. Skeletal hands reached for them and one caught in her hair. Wrenching away her hair tie broke letting half her hair loose and she lashed out with her foot driving the skeleton to its knees as she tried to follow the six other that had fled. Two of the fighters at the edge of the wedge fell under the onslaught of skeletons and the others Ladybug could see were being forced to run. The open path was gone with the skeletons rapidly filling in what little gap remained leaving her and Alya cut off. Their hissing rattle created a constant white noise in the station and Ladybug gulped. The weapon wielding skeleton came at them again knocking the lesser skeletons aside and knowing she didn't have the time to deal with it properly Ladybug dropped the pole hissing "Duck!"

Alya did as she was told snatching the pole off the ground as Ladybug spun her yoyo till it glowed in a pink circle. In the next instant she launched it out torqueing the string so it swung in a full circle bashing its way through anything that was too close. Dust and bones hit the ground in its wake and Ladybug nearly followed her exhaustion catching up at the most inopportune time. Alya snagged her keeping her on her feet and stumbled towards the stairs. She made it two steps before Ladybug wrapped her arms around her and leaped, covering the distance and the wall of skeletons left in their path. They hit the ground Ladybug dropping to her knees and Alya pulled her back to her feet before letting out a horrified gasp.

"What now?!" Ladybug grunted then saw what was wrong. Adrien had stayed behind. He was fighting alone at the wall where Ladybug and Alya had been. Ladybug nearly cursed his stupidity when she saw the reason why. Adrien spun the staff in his hands smashing through two skeletons and child dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Get. Out." Ladybug snapped at Alya pushing away from her while managing to just barely stay on her feet.

"I can help!" Alya answered and with the skeletons already closing in Ladybug shoved her back hard, making her stumble to where she almost fell on the stairs.

"Do not make me save you twice!" She snarled and Alya gaped at her in shock.

A twinge of guilt surged through Ladybug but she ignored it knowing that most likely Alya would follow anyways. Muscles stretched painfully as Ladybug darted forwards to where Adrien fought.

"Tiki?" She gasped not even needing to voice the question on her mind.

"You don't have the strength to do a Lucky Charm. If you try you will pass out and I can almost guarantee it won't work anyways." Tiki answered her voice conveying fear and worry for her chosen. Marinette was at her limit Tiki knew and from the look of things so was Adrien.

He wasn't moving as fast, wasn't smashing the skeletons back as hard, and with the child at his feet he couldn't even make a path out. If he paused in his defense to pick up the child he would be overwhelmed and as Ladybug crushed the first three skeletons in her path he managed to look up making eye contact.

"Get out!" He yelled at her

"Not without you!" Ladybug snarled in answer trying to put more effort into fighting her way through the skeletons.

It wasn't going to work. Ladybug could see that and so could Adrien. She wouldn't stop fighting for him though, she couldn't stop fighting for him.

Unless he gave her no choice.

Adrien smashed two skulls together, the rebar pole bending awkwardly at the force, before shoving the closest skeletons away releasing the makeshift weapon as he did so. It gave him a second of breathing room and moving swiftly he hissed something in a lowered tone messing with the child's hands. The skeletons closed in and he lifted the child into his arms.

"LADYBUG!" He roared and using all the strength he had left threw he child into the air above the skeletons.

Ladybug reacted instinctively disengaging from the skeletons and tossing her yoyo out so it wrapped around the unconscious child, yanking them down into her arms. Catching them sent her weakened self-stumbling back a step and she gazed down to see a trembling Plagg curled around the child's hand. The miraculous was on the kids finger and she looked up in time to see Adrien mouth "I Love You."

In an instant he was overrun his blond mop of hair vanishing in a growing sea of white.

"No…" The broken cry managed to escape her lips and Tikis voice broke through the stunned horror that filled her rooting her to the spot.

"Run Marinette! Run! They cant get you both!" Tiki cried and Marinette reached out her fingers swiftly sliding Adrien's ring ono her finger.

She was exhausted, her heart had just been shattered, and now the skeletons turned their full attention on her. Plagg flew up into her hair clinging hold of the loose strands and behind them Ladybug could hear Alya screaming for her. Spinning round Ladybug could see the skeletons before her trying to trap her in the underground. Fury filled her and Ladybug roared charging right at them knowing she no longer had the strength to jump. She smashed through them like a linebacker curling her upper torso around the child in her arms so they wouldn't be injured. Arms scrabbled at her pulling at her trying to drag her down but Ladybugs fury managed to keep her on her feet. Till suddenly it didn't.

Something caught at her ankles a scant two feet from the exit and the instant she felt her equilibrium tilt she bellowed "Alya!"

Alya was at the bottom step having kept the skeletons clear of the doorway and as she looked up she suddenly found herself catching a small child. The impact of catching the kid sent her sprawling onto the steps into the light and several people above her gasped running down to help. Hands snatched the child out of her arms and Alya was on her feet watching as Ladybug spun her yoyo slashing through arms that reached for her body as she scooted backwards on her butt. Alya darted into the darkness grabbing her by the underarms hauling her to her feet as two other people moved to help Ladybug out. They were on the stairs in moments the skeletons trying to follow them out into the light only to turn to dust in the suns rays.

Out of reach Ladybug leaned on Alya panting hard her breathing erratic and coming in almost pained gasps. Alya pulled back and realized she was sobbing. "Ladybug?" She queried and everyone on the stairs jumped as the skeletons hissing turned into a word

"Ladybug…" The hissed as one, remaining in the shadows as their empty sockets gazed at the people on the stairs.

For the two people that had re-braved the darkness in pulling Ladybug out the skeletons sudden ability for speech was too much. The fled to the top of the stairs leaving Ladybug and Alya on the bottom steps safe for the moment only because of the sun.

"Oh now you speak. Instead of slinking through the darkness stealing innocents why don't you come out and face us like everyone else?!" Ladybug snarled turning her tear streaked face towards the dark.

A purple mask flashed in the darkness, illuminating Mortes position and Alya gasped stumbling back a step at his rather terrifying appearance. He grinned at her fear and reached out a single hand as if he were beckoning to them.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" A grin stretched Mortes skeletal features as his red eyes burned manically in the otherwise black and white sea. "Where is your little familiar?"

A low snarl issued from Ladybugs lips before she could stop it. "Safe and out of your clutches. You should really try something new other than skeletons and jump scares, otherwise my partner and I will get bored Bonehead."

A tiny flicker of anger made Mortes eyes burn a brighter red then he flashed his teeth in a sneer as the butterfly mask brightened around his face. "Don't worry my dear little bug. I have plenty of victim's to choose from now. Matter of fact I think I will start with the little fighters from your brigade. After all the night down here is never-ending."

"NO!" Ladybug roared all the anger and fear she had felt before flooding through her exhausted veins once more. Her yoyo spun to life as Morte sank back into a sea of bones laughing even as her yoyo cut through them like a knife through hot butter. In her fury Ladybug didn't even realize she was moving forward until Alyas arms locked around her.

"You cant!" Alya cried as Ladybug dragged her forwards the skeletons moving towards them as her foot entered the darkness. Her yoyo spun out again slicing through more skeletons as her body entered the shadows. Ladybug wasn't listening and in a panic Alya gripped her friend across the shoulders hissing in her ear "Marinette listen to me!"

Her real name froze Ladybug to the spot allowing Alya to drag her back onto the steps as Ladybug gaped at Alya speechless.

"H-HOW?!" She stuttered and Alya glanced down at her hand seeing Chats ring.

"You… Adrien…" Alya choked the rings presence suddenly meaning far more that she could have thought previously. A beeping sounded between them and all at once Ladybugs hand flew to her ear. She was running out of time and now Ladybug had a totally new set of problems on her hands.

As she turned her back on the subway a chuckle issued from the sinisterly inky darkness. "Almost… I will see you in the darkness soon… ready or not…"

Ladybugs head snapped towards the cavernous entrance noting the bones growing to block off entry or for any unfortunate person still below, escape.

"Shut up Bonehead." She sniped and turned her back on the darkness before dragging Alya up the stairs.

There were people at the top of the stairs. Of course there were people at the top of the stairs…

Most of them cheered seeing Ladybug and a few openly asked where Chat was. His name sent Ladybugs throat closing up and she for once thanked every lucky star she had that Alya was there to run interference.

"Hey everyone back off! I am about to get an exclusive interview with Ladybug to get all the details. For now stay out of the darkness and at nightfall stay off the streets. I'll have my interview posted in a few hours." Alya snapped waving several overly curious folks off.

Nodding to Ladybug she hooked her arm over her shoulders and Ladybug slung out her yoyo catching on the nearby roof. In seconds there feet were lifted from the ground and two swings later Ladybug landed them in an ally gasping heavily as her earrings beeped.

"Marinette you have overreached yourself!" Tiki squealed in her mind and Alya peered at her uncertainly gripping her arm as Ladybug swayed.

"Girl are you ok?" Alya asked noting her pale features and her inability to catch her breath.

"No I'm not. T-take me home… I'm going to…" Ladybug managed as her earring gave a final distressed beep. In a flash of pink light Marinette stood, blinking at her stunned friend which was in its own way laughable since Alya had already guessed her identity.

Her body swayed again as Marinettes eyes closed and she just managed to squeak out "…faint." As she lost consciousness completely.


	55. The Skeletons Dance (Part 4)

**MMMM, I'm glade everyone liked the crazy run through the darkness and subways! Ive been on several different subways in several different countries and even with the lights on they are a tad creepy when a ton of people are not around... Adriens POV in this chapter and other fun stuff! Originally when I was writing this story this part didn't exist but I ran into a snag later in the story and well this came to be. Also if anyone ever has any pressing questions just Pm me and I will get back to you.** **Enjoy!**

 **ImagiNova... I saw the feint thing after I had already posted and so I was unable to fix it. Also my grammar skills are sub-par. We are lucky to see apostrophes in things like don't. The same goes for commas. I have been working on getting better but its a long road when you spend your whole life NOT using them. In any case thanks for the lesson and I hope you enjoyed the stories!**

 **meladi1... Welcome to the fold! You picked a long story to read at midnight lol. If you want my recommendation give Kryalla Orchid, TheLastPilot, and The Punch Lord, a try. They are all excellent authors.**

 **sjsreader... Thanks! I really enjoy writing action scenes. I always try to make it so the people reading can see what I see.**

 **Jayla Fire Gal... To answer your question because earrings are harder to remove than a ring. ;)**

 **(Sequel to Meaning of Marigolds!)** **When skeletons begin to rise up from the shadows it's up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to put a stop to it. Will they be able to end this new threat or be buried six feet under?**

* * *

 **The Skeletons Dance (Part 4)**

Adrien woke on the cold earth and groaned. His whole body ached and for a moment he wondered if he had fallen out of bed. That could be the only explanation for the hard floor…

"Hey he is waking up!" A voice called and Adrien's eyes snapped open seeing curious faces staring down at him.

Jerking himself upright he hissed as abused muscles made themselves known. "Oh god Ladybugs gonna kill me." He muttered taking in his surroundings.

They were in an area the size of a stadium surrounded on all sides by earthen walls. Dim light that had no source made it possible to see, although not very well or extremely far. Thankfully Adrien's exposure to Plagg had given him far better night vision even in civilian form. Because of it he could see people, hundreds of people sitting in groups and meandering around. Pools of shadows collected on the edges where his vision couldn't penetrate and to his dismay Adrien didn't see an exit anywhere.

"Hey son. You were one of the last people brought here. What's going on?" An elderly man asked

Adrien swallowed glancing down at his hand. No ring glinted back up at him and he felt suddenly naked without his miraculous. Then all at once his final view of Ladybug slammed home.

"I… We… Ladybug…" Adrien stuttered as his thoughts jumbled.

She'd had a look of pained horror on her face. He knew she had seen his miraculous, had understood what it meant. He hadn't meant to sacrifice himself and he knew with total certainty that when she found him there would be hell to pay.

"Ladybug? What about Ladybug son?" The elderly man asked as others drew in close.

"She is going to kill me." Adrien muttered, thinking suddenly that facing a crazed skeleton akuma was the least of his worries.

The people surrounding him exchanged glances, wondering if the boy had hit his head when he had been taken, then he blinked seeming to recognize their presence. "Oh… oh hell. Um sorry… a little out of it… what was the question?" Adrien asked backtracking.

The man seemed a touch taken aback, but as he had seen numerous times some people when they woke were more than a little out of it than others. The man decided to ask a more direct question his curiosity getting the better of him as he took in the boys disheveled state.

"What happened to you? You look as though you've been through the wringer."

Adrien grimaced glancing down and understanding what the man meant. His knuckles were bruised, the skin broken in several places from punching the skeletons. His over shirt was tattered having been ripped by bony hands and he was sure if his arms were any indication, he was filthy. With a grunt of slight pain Adrien stripped off his over shirt and ripped it into smaller pieces so he could bind his hands. He no longer had a weapon and he knew that one way or another he would probably be fighting again in the near future. Thinking of the old mans question Adrien knew he had to lie since he couldn't very well tell the truth.

"I was in the subway when the skeletons came out of nowhere. I fought my way deeper into the station since I couldn't get to the surface and found Ladybug going through with a bunch of other people. I went with them and she led about 40 people out. I got cut off and although she did everything to save me, I forced her to save a kid instead. I have a feeling she is going to remember me and be really pissed off about it." Adrien said finally as he slowly bound his hands with the shirt strips.

The old man gaped at him. "You were one of the fighters..." he said and Adrien noticed how several of the people started backing away. "And Ladybug?"

"She is safe." Adrien affirmed and climbed to his feet tucking the remains of his shirt into the back of his pants.

People backed away from him and Adrien eyed them curiously "What's wrong?"

The man shook his head "When Morte comes keep your head low. Get rid of that over shirt and be meek. There have been other fighters taken from here and none of them have returned.

Adrien cocked his head feeling confused. "Uh how long have I been out?"

The elderly man shrugged "A few hours only I suppose but anyone who has tried to fight against the skeletons have been removed to other places. There was one feisty girl… I believe she ran the Ladyblog."

"She is alright!" Adrien exclaimed pouncing on the man. "We…er… Ladybug found her and they have made it to the surface. Don't worry the people were just moved to smaller cages."

The elderly man nodded warily patting Adrien's hand which clutched his shoulder. "Ah very well then…" The old man said and backed away.

Adrien frowned but then he heard several gasps and a scream coming from across the room. Adrien turned towards the commotion even as the man tried to grab him.

"Don't." He hissed but Adrien ignored him.

He may not have his miraculous and he may not be Chat Noir at the moment, but if there was a way to get out of this place he would find it. He would find it even if he had to punch his way out, protecting everyone one in this room. Adrien moved forwards noting that almost everyone was backing away. In seconds he saw why. Morte stood in the chamber his red eyes the only spot of color on him besides the purple blade in place of his heart. In one hand he held a young girl by the collar, a child really and he was peering at her while she hung there sobbing, shivering in fear. Adrien was coming in at him from the side his fury mounting as Morte shook his head.

"Not a good enough hostage." Morte sighed flinging the girl away like she was a piece of trash.

She let out a piercing scream as she flew and Adrien launched himself at Morte when he moved forwards to grab someone else. Two people on the edges caught the child and Adrien was on the akuma before he even knew what was coming. Adriens bandaged hands slammed into Mortes jaw and bony ribs respectively. Adrien did it in a swift combo before the akuma could even register his presence and try to dodge. It hurt his hands even with the bindings but his extra strength as Chat aided him, driving the breath from Mortes lungs as the punch to the jaw sent him spinning. People scattered as Morte roared the dual blows actually hurting him and catching him off guard. Adrien was on him again his fists swinging out but the only met air as Morte fell backwards into the earth. Stumbling to a halt Adrien panted hard to catch his breath. Muscles screamed at him and Adrien knew he wasn't in any shape to fight but he wouldn't be able to look Ladybug in the eye if he had simply done nothing. Morte seemed to have vanished and Adrien eyed the floor around him searching for the skeleton man.

"Well… well… what do we have here… It would seem that you have as much fighting spirit as those funny little heroes." Mortes voice echoed

It didn't come from a single source and Adrien twisted around noticing the ever widening gap between him and the people who were trapped in the chamber. It didn't bother Adrien though since he knew it would give more room to fight with the akuma without having to worry about getting them involved.

"You should see me with a rapier. I could skewer you if you would like. I'm sure Paris heroes wouldn't mind me taking a chunk out of you before they finish you off." Adrien growled back keeping his stance low and relaxed while ignoring the annoying pain in his muscles.

Mortes sniggering laugh echoed around him and as Adrien turned he spied the two red eyes glowing within the earth. "I'm quite sure you would enjoy that boy."

"My name is Adrien Agrest." Adrien snapped and several people on the edges of the crowd gasped.

Morte took notice of the gasps and his eyes brightened. "You seem to be rather popular."

Adrien shrugged. "You seem to be rather ignorant. What's your point?"

If Ladybug had been there she probably would have smacked him and Adrien half expected Morte to be infuriated. Instead the skeleton man oozed from the earth his head bent towards the ground as he laughed.

"I suppose I am. That tends to happen when you are in jail for too many years though." Morte laughed and launched himself at Adrien.

Adrien had been expecting the move and instead of dodging like a normal person he crouched at the last moment letting Mortes body collide with his. Then as he started to tilt Adrien twisted flinging Morte over his head and into the ground again. Instead of Morte slamming hard into the ground like he hoped Morte simply sank into the earth vanishing from sight once more. His laughter echoed around them and Adrien knew he was messing with him. Flicking his eyes across the ground he noted that the people on the edges were nervously doing the same thing. No one made a move to help him and Adrien was glad for that at least. Then Mortes words came back to him and he frowned.

"You were in jail? Why in the world…" Adrien began as a gasp rang out from a spectator behind him.

Spinning he brought his arms up just in time to block a bone like club swinging out at him. The impact knocked him off his feet and made his arms feel numb. Pain he knew would come momentarily although he knew from experience that the blow hadn't broken anything. He crashed into the ground, curled his knees to his chest, and rolled with the momentum bouncing back to his feet although he stumbled a step as he did. Morte was underground again and Adrien shook out his arms with a hiss able to see exactly where Morte had struck him. The patch of skin was red, splotchy, and a small trickle of blood welled to the surface.

"Hmmm you don't stay down do you?" Morte asked slipping from the earth to stand before him.

Adrien shrugged "I'm competitive like that."

Morte grinned "Excellent. It will be that much better when your spirit breaks."

"Bring it on." Adrien answered "But before you do, tell me why you were in jail."

"Curiosity killed the cat boy." Morte said moving to the side.

Adrien followed the motion, his eyes narrowing as he wondered if Morte was on to him. He didn't have his ring though and green eyed, blond haired boys were a dime a dozen. Shaking off the thought as they began circling one another he answered. "Yeah, yeah I know the saying, my dad says it all the time. Do you know the rest though? Curiosity may have killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. Now are you going to answer my question? I suppose I could just google it."

Morte waved a hand rolling his eyes as if it weren't important. "Oh murder, a few petty crimes, nothing of too great of note really. Gaining these powers has given me a much better scope for my talents."

Adrien faltered for a brief second Alyas words from the picnic coming back to him. "You're Aeron Sterben."

"Ding, ding, ding, give the boy a bone." Morte laughed as two skeletons rose from the ground at Adrien's side.

Adrien saw them coming and spun, the back of his heel smashing through one skull as his fist went through the second. Both turned to dust before they could reach for him and Adrien tossed a smirk in Mortes direction.

"You will have to do better than that Bonehead."

Morte sneered his eyes flaring abnormally bright. "Lights out."

The room was plunged into sudden darkness making several people scream. Instantly Adrien's hand went to his pocket snatching out his phone for some light just in time to see the hand swinging for his face. Jerking to the side the fist missed its target scuffing his ear in passing. Adrien fell towards the ground kicking out in time to catch a pair of legs. He heard Morte hit the ground, or fall into the ground and Adrien rolled up onto his feet flicking on the phones flashlight before shoving it into his waistband. It gave him a very limited view of his surroundings but it was enough to see the skeletons climbing from the ground to come after him. Unfortunately due to the state he was in, it didn't take long for him to be overwhelmed. In the end multiple skeletons pinned him, gripping at his limbs as they sank back into the earth so he was held to the ground so tight he could hardly even wiggle. Dull light slowly filled the cavern once more and Adrien hissed as the skeletons fingers dug into his skin painfully.

Clapping filled the air as Morte oozed from the ground. "That was a most amusing show boy. Tell me do you regret challenging me?"

"Never. Every minute I challenge you is a minute Ladybug and Chat Noir have to defeat you." Adrien spat.

Mortes eyebrows raised a bit his face holding a thoughtful expression. "Yes I suppose. But now I do believe I have become rather bored with you." Morte stepped forwards a bone blade growing from his palm. "Since you have entertained me and wasted a bit of my time I'll give you a choice. Painfully slow or agonizingly slow?"

"That's not much of a choice Bonehead. Can I go with you setting me free and I'll knock your skeletons around a bit more?" Adrien asked even though fear was a freezing blade in his chest. Ladybug was so going to be pissed when word of this came out.

Morte flipped the blade in his hands, catching it as he bent forwards to press the blade against the center of Adrien chest just below the point where his sternum ended. "Would you like to rethink your words?" Morte asked his red eyes brightening in his anger.

The blade pressed a little harder against his flesh and Adrien knew that if his shirt weren't in the way the blade would have cut him easily. Instinct told him to cringe away, to take shallower breaths to avoid the inevitable. Adrien ignored it.

"Not really. I quite like Chats name for you Bonehead."

Mortes lips twisted his arm raising up. Several cries of alarm rang through the cavern as the blade plunged towards Adrien's chest and then a butterfly mask blazed to life across Mortes face. It was brighter than anything Adrien had ever seen before and the blade froze the tip just barely piercing through Adrien's skin.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL HIM!" Hawkmoth roared his voice positively rattling Adrien.

He had never heard Hawkmoths voice before although he remembered Marinette telling him how she had heard it when she had helped Mary. In this moment hearing it made Adrien feel ill. He was careful to show no sign of it, his gasp having been accepted as a gasp of pain.

Morte glanced down at him looking a touch disappointed. "Come now I've barely pierced your skin."

"And you will do no further harm!" Hawkmoth snarled his voice holding a kind of authority that made Morte bristle.

Ever so slightly he applied more pressure making Adrien grit his teeth. "What if he has annoyed me and I don't care to see him live?" Morte asked as blood began to stain Adrien's shirt front. Thankfully his shirt was black and therefore the tiny amount of blood didn't show through.

"He is worth more alive and if you want to retain your powers you will do as I say!" Hawkmoth answered his voice ominously soft.

A flicker of doubt shone in Mortes eyes then with a snarl he pulled the knife up. The butterfly mask dimmed for a second then brightened again making Morte snort.

"I suppose he will make a better hostage anyways." He grumbled relenting and a few moments later the butterfly mask faded. "Well boy it looks like your lucky day. You get to be my hostage for when your precious heroes come to call."

"Cool that means I will have front row seats to see your butt getting kicked." Adrien answered ignoring the burning sensation on his chest.

Morte peered down at him, all signs of amusement gone from his features. "Be careful boy. I may not be allowed to kill you but you don't need your tongue to survive or your eyes for that matter."

As if to prove his point he lowered the blade again and in one swift, shocking movement slashed the blade across his cheek, cutting a thin line across his cheekbone. Adrien grunted in surprise feeling the burning sensation as blood beaded at the wound. Morte seemed a bit put out that Adrien hadn't screamed and stood to his full menacing height. He swept his eyes around the ring of people noting the phones turned in his direction.

"All of Paris will be mine. Do not delude yourselves into thinking you will be rescued and if any of you try anything like this fool…" Morte paused glancing down at the bloody edge of the knife in his hand, then at the boy who despite being tied down, cut, and threatened still had a look of utter defiance in his gaze. Morte brought the blade to his lips rolling his tongue over the edge tasting the iron tang that accompanied blood. Several people recoiled and Morte grinned. "I'll just pick one of you at random, carve you up, and leave you wishing for my namesake to take you."

The people shifted nervously edging even further away and Adrien wisely said nothing realizing that Morte had been pushed a touch too far. Turning his attention back to Adrien he threw the blade, causing it to imbed itself next to his arm and open a paper thin cut on his wrist. Adrien grimaced and Mortes red eyes brightened his lips pulling back to reveal a nasty grin.

"Lights out." He hissed and the world went dark.

Marinette awoke choking on a scream and gasped as she shot upright. For a few brief seconds she had no idea where she was then suddenly she realized she was on the couch in her living room.

"You're awake!" Tiki cried dodging up to her and cuddling her cheek.

Marinette cupped her hands around the kwami grateful to see her at least. "Tiki! Are you ok? How long have I been out and how did we get home?"

"I carried you." Alya said and Marinettes head shot up.

For a moment she blinked looking thoroughly stupefied and then her memory righted itself.

"Oh… Alya… oh my gosh… um…" Marinette stuttered glancing between her now floating kwami and Alya who was moving towards the couch. "I-I guess I have some explaining to do?"

Alya shook her head coming round to sit and Marinette moved her legs out of the way. "No. Tiki explained everything. Well everything I need to know apparently." She sat gazing at her friend as her eyes misted over. Then suddenly she yanked Marinette into a bone crushing hug. "God girl you scared the daylights out of me! I didn't think I was going to be able to stop you from attacking Morte, then you fainted, and goodness that Plagg is a bit of a crank pot."

"Choking… me…" Marinette gasped and Alya released her, the relief she felt obvious in the way she spoke.

"And what the heck?! You're Ladybug! Talk about my whole world being upended. And Adrien…" Alya said trailing off the implications suddenly that much more staggering. She had though about it before, even doodled the suit on him in that one picture but in truth it had been for fun. Now though it was fact and she just couldn't believe it.

Marinette looked away down at her hands and the two rings that sat on her fingers. Guilt, anger, sadness ate at her and she clenched her hands tears forming in her eyes. "I-I lost him… again."

"Oh Mari…" Alya murmured seeing her tears and pulled her into a far gentler hug. "I'm so sorry Marinette, this is my fault. If I hadn't got caught last night you guys wouldn't have been out of power when we made it to the subways."

Marinette sniffed shaking her head. "We would have come running anyways as soon as word got out about the subway attacks. Morte would have probably lured us into the station then siced his minions on us. He is a particularly smart, nasty variety of akuma."

Alya nodded. "Tiki explained some things to me. Apparently Morte captured a butterfly and that's why his powers are so out of whack?"

"Yeah he gave up something of his to gain the power. Plagg inferred he either gave up some memories or his life force." Marinette answered "Speaking of Plagg is he ok? I don't see him…" Marinette asked looking around the living room.

"Grumpy cat is in your trashcan in your room. I don't know if he likes me very much." Alya answered.

"He doesn't like many people. It's usually restricted to his chosen's and a few close others. He's… a cat… cats are picky." Tiki voiced from Marinette lap and Alya jumped having forgotten about the little kwami.

As her words sank in Alya frowned but nodded after a moment. She had been around plenty of cats before and she knew how picky they could be. Beside her Marinette sighed then lifted Tiki from her lap, handing her off to Alya.

"I need to go get him. We need to talk about our next move." Marinette as she stood. She wobbled a bit, her legs weaker than she would have liked.

Alya frowned after her. "I think you need some more rest Marinette."

Marinette gave her friend a wane smile seeing the concern in both her and Tikis eyes. "Yeah I probably do but I can't let this akuma get any stronger and I need to get Adrien out. With his luck he is probably antagonizing the crap out of Morte."

Alya raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Adrien… antagonizing? That's a bit hard to wrap my mind around girl."

Marinette laughed. "Believe me it's his default approach when it comes to akuma regardless of his form, and he really doesn't like Morte so he will be making far more noise than normal."

Alya watched Marinette move away towards her stairs and couldn't help but wonder how she had missed so much. It was obvious that Marinette was a little more than stiff but the air she carried was one of confidence as she moved out of sight. A gentle touch had her looking down at Tiki who gave her a wane smile.

"It was our magic that prevented you from seeing. However this akuma has disrupted the magic and that's why you were able to discern their identities. The magic would have crumbled anyways when Marinette reverted back to her civilian form anyways." Tiki murmured softly knowing the look on Alyas face well.

Alya grimaced. "Please tell me you kwami cant read minds."

Tiki giggled a small melodious sound that had a small smile twitching at Alyas lips. "No child we cant. Nooroo can see emotions on people, but he is the only one of us to be able to do that. It is part of his power after all. I have simply been alive and around people for a very long time so it's not too difficult to infer what you are thinking."

"Oh. Will the magic revert when they get rid of Morte? I mean when they defeat Morte will I forget again?" Alya asked a touch nervously.

Tiki shook her head. "The knowledge is yours now, to do with as you wish. It's a powerful thing to know who the heroes of Paris are."

"I will protect them." Alya said her lips pursed as she thought out loud. "Now that I know I can cover for them better. Have supplies stashed if needed and if anything ever happens I can help them get away."

Tiki patted her hand again and Alya looked down meeting the kwamis gaze easily. Whatever Tiki saw there she seemed to approve of. "You are a kind child but for the most part Ladybug and Chat Noir very rarely need help. They wouldn't want you risking your safety for them."

Alya laughed, honestly she couldn't help it. "I'm the reporter for the Ladyblog and run head long into danger every time there is an akuma attack. My safety is kind of a moot point."

"Even though you have the answers you sought now? You will still put yourself in danger?" Tiki asked

Alya shrugged "I may know who they are but that hasn't changed the fact that I'm still a reporter. That and now that I do know it will be hard to stand on the side lines and simply watch them get thrashed."

"Hey we rarely get thrashed. We may get chucked onto a building periodically but we very rarely get thrashed." Marinette grumbled from the stairs making Tiki and Alya turn to face her.

She had Plagg in her hands curled up and looking like a black ball of fuzz. Slowly she moved back to the couch, Tiki meeting her halfway and settling next to Plagg who grumbled. Marinette sat and Alya glanced at the kwami curiously. Plagg refused to move though Tiki gave a small sharp buzz poking him in the side. Instead of opening up, he grumbled again curling himself tighter. Tiki sighed looking up at Marinette who glanced at Alya.

"Can you get me some Camembert cheese from the pantry downstairs?" Marinette asked and Alya nodded.

"Yeah I'll be back in a few minutes." Alya answered and even though she wanted to stay she realized that Marinette needed some time alone with the two kwami. As soon as her feet hit the stairs Plaggs ears twitched and he uncurled himself a little.

"All right grumpy cat what's your deal?" Marinette asked moving her one hand so she could scratch behind Plaggs ear.

"Nothing. I'm just tired, and hungry." Plagg answered uncurling a little more as he instinctively leaned into Marinette finger.

"He's mad at Adrien and he isn't sure he likes Alya." Tiki said softly from beside him.

Plagg hissed uncurling completely and glaring at Tiki. "You know why I'm unsure about her, you sense it too. Besides Adrien is in danger and the stupid kit threw me!"

Marinette cleared her throat. "Um guys? Fill me in maybe? I know Adrien is in danger that's why I dragged you out of my trashcan Plagg. We need to make a plan because I have a feeling that getting him back won't be as easy as it was when I fought Marigold. Also why don't you like Alya?"

Plagg growled clearly annoyed at being singled out because of his feelings, then he sighed giving up. "Cats just don't get along with canids bug. It's just a fact."

Tiki swatted him causing him to duck then dart from her hands all the while Marinette looked at the two kwami completely confused. "A can- candid? What is that?"

The two kwami froze midair with Tiki in the middle of a scolding buzz directed at Plagg. Tiki sighed at Marinettes obliviousness and Plagg snickered "You are not much of a scientist bug. In any case it's not important. What is important is getting Adrien back before Morte injures him or kills him."

Marinette blanched "You don't really think Hawkmoth will let Morte kill him do you? Plus Morte has to single Adrien out! Why would he do that?"

Plagg rolled his eyes "He's my kit which means he is born for being singled out and as a civilian he is well known all throughout Paris anyways. Morte has been talking about hostages from the very beginning and Hawkmoth doesn't have the control he ought to for this akuma. Matter of fact there is a good chance that Hawkmoth will lose complete control over Morte at the rate he's going."

"Adrien was right wasn't he? The more people that are underground the stronger he becomes." Marinette groaned. "We need to move then. Before nightfall."

"It would be better to wait till after nightfall." Plagg said and Marinette frowned.

"How do you figure? The skeletons will be wandering the streets then."

"Exactly. I'm assuming you will be going Ladycat to wrinkle this rat out of his hole. That means you will be able to blend with the shadows and stay out of sight. Plus with the skeletons on the surface it will mean less foes to fight below." Plagg answered a savage light glinting in his tiny eyes.

Marinette nodded slowly thinking the idea through and liking how it sat with her. Tiki hugged Plagg with a giggle saying "And you always say cats aren't good planners! I knew you had it in you!"

Plagg sighed a long suffering sigh as he patted Tiki then all three of them jumped as Alya asked "You're going to go in alone?"

Alya stood in the doorway a plate of sliced camembert and cookies in her hand. As she came forwards Marinette glanced away guiltily. "I have to save Adrien Alya. He… he's my partner, my other half, and this akuma is too vicious for me to defeat alone."

Alya set the plate down on the table and the kwamis flew to it already having decided that this was a conversation they needed to remain out of. "But… but I can help. I mean can't I… oh I don't wear Adrien's ring and back you up as Chat or something?"

Plagg hissed and Alya glared at him. "It's just a suggestion grumpy cat. She needs all the help she can get. It's not like I can cover her real well as a civilian."

Tiki swatted him again in agitation and Plagg rolled his eyes but he flew up to hover in front of Alyas face. "You are not suited for my power pup. Not just anyone can wear my ring and control my power. Those that try end up with the worst luck, and the worst ends, all miraculous are like that. We need to have a connection with our chosen's."

Alya flinched back surprised and Plagg held up a paw forestalling any questions she might have. "Adrien may be a sunshine child in most people's eyes but his true nature is far more suited for my power. The reason why Marinette can handle me is because she is Adrien's other half and in turn her nature balances mine. It wouldn't work over a long period of time if she were to only use my power, but as a mix the little bug works it well."

"Um ok." Alya answered feeling perplexed and overwhelmed at the knowledge Plagg had just revealed. "I just don't feel right seeing her go in alone."

"It will be better for me to go in alone Alya." Marinette said her voice soft as she twisted Adrien's ring on her finger watching as Plagg returned to eating. "I know it doesn't seem that way but even if Plagg did allow you to wear his ring you wouldn't know how to use Chat Noirs power, much less fight. You wouldn't know how to instinctively work with me, and where I'm going any mistakes made will cause you to be captured, or in Mortes case, quite possibly killed. I'll move faster alone and I can blend into the darkness to avoid capture. I'm sorry but you will have to wait for us to come back."

Alya felt helpless and she wanted to argue but she knew there was nothing she could do to help her friends. With a slow nod she accepted Marinettes decision then glanced at her phone. It had buzzed several times as people added comments or videos to the Ladyblog and thinking of it reminded her of the promise she had made to the people before Ladybug or Marinette had taken off with her.

"Marinette can we do an interview real quick? I promised the people an interview and you can warn everybody off the streets and stuff once night falls." Alya asked

Marinette glanced at Tiki who nodded. "I'll be fine Marinette. We shouldn't leave till late anyways, and this will give you an opportunity to soothe the people who are worried about the captured."

Marinette nodded and Alya gave a happy squeal, then got to work. They hung a sheet so you couldn't tell where they were and Marinette transformed while Alya set up her phone. They did a ten minute interview with Ladybug telling everyone how to defeat the skeletons if they were attacked as well as any other information she could think of that would help the average citizen. So far no one had complained about skeletons entering houses but they didn't know if that was simply because there were more victims on the streets or is the akuma magic prevented them from doing so. They finished quickly and Marinette de-transformed to Alyas muted squeal.

"I'll never get used to that." Alya beamed and set to work getting the video edited so she could post it.

Tiki flew back to the plate of cookies as Marinette cleaned up the minor mess from the interview then with a groan glanced at the clock. It had been a little past 11:30 when she had emerged from the tunnels with Alya it was now 6 pm. She knew when the kwamis wanted to move, Plagg favored the midnight hours and Marinette couldn't find any reason to disagree. Slowly she made her way over to where Alya was working on a borrowed computer.

"Alya I'm going to go take a nap until the kwami are ready to leave." Marinette said and smiled when Plagg flew to her side dropping to her shoulder.

"You said nap." Plagg stated as if that explained everything and Alya giggled as she turned to face her.

"I'll set an alarm. You get some more rest because no offence you still look pretty bad."

Marinette frowned but took no offence. After she had accepted Alyas request for an interview her first order of business had been to take a shower. The hot water had done wonders for her sore muscles but she was still tired and a bit sore.

"Now you know why I'm always so tired at school." Marinette answered flippantly and Alya gasped as she recognized the truth of that statement.

"You know I didn't even think about it but we missed school!" Alya said.

"An we are going to miss it tomorrow too." Marinette answered having already decided that fact.

Alya laughed and shooed Marinette up her stairs. "Go get some rest Marinette I promise to wake you up."

Marinette nodded a yawn practically cracking her jaw as she climbed.

Alya sat at the computer again with a sigh wondering how Marinette bore the responsibility of being Ladybug. Having read hero comics all her life the job had always seemed glamorous and at times a bit messy. Now though after seeing her friend so worried, ragged, and knowing why, the thought of being a hero sent a chill down Alyas spine.

"You're worried." Tiki squeaked making Alya jump.

Tiki had finished the cookies and decided to join Marinette in her nap, before she did though she had decided to check on Alya.

"Its different." Alya began as Tiki landed on an offered palm. "I mean don't get me wrong I know that being a hero is dangerous, and requires sacrifice but knowing its Adrien… Knowing its Marinette, Tiki I just don't know what to think."

"Knowledge is a burden young pup." Tiki said sagely "This fight isn't yours though. I know it seems silly and a little cliché but patience is what you need. Your turn to fight will come soon enough I'm sure so for now be there for Marinette."

Alya nodded a wane smile lifting her lips. "So I need patience and I'm a pup. Plagg called me that too. Why a pup?"

Tiki blinked at her then realized she had indeed called her pup. "It's a term of endearment we use for people we are close to."

"Oh" Alya murmered feeling her face flush a little as she realized that even though Plagg was a little harsh he actually liked her. He was just a literal grumpy cat. Tiki beamed at her and flew from her hand to place a kiss on Alyas forehead.

"You should get some rest too. I'm sure it's going to be a long night for all of us." Tiki said and flew for the door to Marinettes room.

Alya remained awake. She knew that if she slept now she wouldn't once Marinette left and then she would be stuck in a nervous state as she wondered if her friend was ok. She finished her work on the computer posting it to the blog where everyone could view it then turned her notifications off. With a sigh she went and took a shower before settling in to watch some TV. At midnight she rose to wake Marinette up and was surprised to find her friend already up and dressing in all black clothing. A small backpack lay open which had another set of clothes as well as a small med kit and other items.

"What's the backpack for?" Alya asked causing Marinette to glance down at it.

"It will disappear when I transform but depending on what happens we may need supplies down in the tunnels. At the absolute best I will be able to defeat Morte, everything will go back to normal, and I will just be over prepared. What will probably happen though is I will find Adrien save him and then will have to de-transform so I can give him his ring back. Plagg will need food though and if there are skeletons on our trail Adrien will need to blend in hence the black clothes." Marinette said tossing two flashlights into the bag. "At worst… Morte wins and if that happens you will have to lead the charge to get us out."

"ME?!" Alya shrieked and Marinette laughed hugging her friend

"Kidding, I'm just kidding." Marinette said patting her shoulder. She actually wasn't but taking in her friends reaction she knew better than to press. "In any case we should be back at the latest by 11am. If we aren't back by nightfall tomorrow expect the worst."

Alya pursed her lips "If the worst happens, what will you do?"

Marinette glanced at the kwami who didn't seem too happy about discussing this line of thinking. "I will try and send the kwami away with their respective miraculous. So if they show up here you will know for a fact that I have been taken. Protect them."

Plagg hissed. "Enough. Lets get moving and we can worry about silly details later. We will be back with my stupid kit in hand so don't fret too much pup."

Alya nodded and hugged Marinette before helping her slip the bag over her shoulders.

The two kwami floated down and Marinette took a step back from Alya taking a deep breath. "Alright guys Tiki, Plagg, Spots On and Claws Out!"

The magic washed over her and she met Alyas stunned eyes. "What?" she asked

"That is soooo cool…" Ayal murmured and pulled out her phone. "Please?" she begged making Ladycat laugh

"One picture Alya then I've got to get going." Ladycat answered

Alya gave a little squeal and took her picture then took another one of them together. Ladycat smiled at her friend and made her way to her stairs only to pause as she caught sight of her reflection. She was used to seeing herself as Ladybug so seeing the combination of the two startled her as it had the first time in that stairwell so long ago. Ears adorned her hair and a petite bell hung around her neck. Her gloves ended in sharp claws and once more she could feel the difference in traction of her clawed shoes. Since she now had practice in this form, the difference in strength didn't unsettle her nor did the feeling of counterbalance of the tail at her back. Her normal black spots covered her body except where they swirled to solid black at her hands, feet, neck, and belt. The rest of her costume was red but it was a darker color than her usual bright red. This red was more for stealth and camouflage. Reaching behind at the small of her back she brushed her fingers over Chats Baton and she felt better knowing that it was there. Her yoyo hung in its normal position at her side and she pulled it out looking over a map on its surface. She wouldn't be able to pull it out too often once she left the room so now was the time to memorize anything she needed.

"Once you get to the tunnels you should be able to pick up his scent. That and I can help you track him once we get closer." Plagg murmured in her mind and Ladycat gave a sharp nod.

"Time to go." Ladycat said out loud and with a final wave at Alya she slipped out into the night.


	56. The Skeletons Dance (Part 5)

**Sorry I'm late this is why I was trying to finish this story up on October. Between work, holiday drama, and my birthday coming up soon I haven't had much time to get this finished. This chapter is full of action and skeletons! Lots of skeletons oh and some blood so yeah slight warning...**

 **StellaBrellaLover... Some of them could have been there own stories but I wanted everything to be in one place. As for The Skeletons Dance...I had no clue this story was going to be this long.**

 **sjsreader... Now that you say that I just realized my stupid computer has been auto correcting me this entire freaken time! OMG rawr! Once I'm finished with The Skeletons Dance I plan on going back correcting that and combining some chapters so that the story isn't thirteen chapters long. Thanks for pointing that out and yes I already know Tiki is spelled Tikki. Its going to remain Tiki for all my stories. Hehe so you caught that huh? I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

 **Jayla Fire Gal... Pup really is a term of endearment, at least from my point of writting. Just look up canids and you will understand.**

 **(Sequel to Meaning of Marigolds!)** **When skeletons begin to rise up from the shadows it's up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to put a stop to it. Will they be able to end this new threat or be buried six feet under?**

* * *

 **The Skeletons Dance (Part 5)**

The darkness welcomed her. It was a distinctly odd sensation since she rarely felt totally at ease in the darkness as Ladybug. As Ladycat however, the darkness felt right like she was coming home after a long day. The shadows on her suit were a welcome cooling sensation and the darkness seemed to transmit every sound in the city right to her sensitive ears. The night vision gave her a clear view of her surroundings and Ladycat let her instincts guide her as she slipped from shadow to shadow. Skeletons passed her several times and Ladycat gave a buzzing growl as she witnessed one of them disappearing into a shadow on a side street. As she got close to her entry point into the underground she had to hide as a few skeletons meandered past her, obviously searching for potential victims. One skeleton almost walked into her due to not seeing her, although she was able to destroy it before it could even think of giving off a hissing rattle.

"Marinette don't waist too much time on these guys." Tiki warned when she destroyed another one that had wandered too close to her position. Moving down the edge of a roof keeping her body low, Ladycat sighed eyeing the group of skeletons that were passing by down below oblivious to her presence. Two of them held trapped people and as much as she felt obligated to save them, she wasn't completely sure how to defeat four skeletons at once without one of them giving her position away. She could do it with practice and she was itching to try but she knew her chances of success at a first try were a touch slim. That and the people she freed would be unconscious, so she would then have to get the people to a safe location. Ladycat didn't really think there was a safe location in the city at this point. Briefly her thoughts trailed to Alya and she hoped that her friend would stay put for once. It would be fairly ironic to save Adrien only to find out Alya had been taken again in her absence. Glancing around and deciding her position was too vulnerable, Ladycat checked the area to make sure it was free of skeletons then hopped off the roof. Slipping between two buildings and feeling better in the confining space, Ladycat pulled her yoyo out eyeing the map on its surface. She was almost at the entrance she and Adrien had used before. Nibbling on her lip her thoughts lost to the darkness, a scraping sound was all the warning she had before a skeleton tumbled over her. Ladycat yowled in surprise leaping to the side in an attempt to get out from under it and felt the oddest sensation passing over her suit, like passing through a thin wall of water. Bony hands continued to clutch at her and Ladycat threw herself to the ground the sound of crunching bones echoing loudly in her ears. The hands released her although more bones were wrapped around her awkwardly and in the dimness she twisted away her hand lashing out to smash in the skull before it could give off a rattling hiss. The skeleton turned to dust and Ladycat scrambled to all fours darting into a deeper patch of shadow in the tunnel she found herself in.

"What in the hell just happened?" Ladycat hissed in a sub vocal tone knowing that nothing but the kwamis would be able to pick it up.

"It would seem a skeleton opened a pathway next to you and tripped over you in the darkness." Tiki said

Plagg snickered "That's our luck kittenbug!"

Ladycat growled "Would that be the good luck or the bad luck?"

"Both!" the kwamis answered as one and Plagg continued snickering.

Ladycats lips twisted into a wry smile. "Both indeed." She murmured

For how lucky was it for a skeleton to unknowingly open a path right next to her and then trip over her. Then as she tried to leap away she had instead fallen back into the tunnels from where it had emerged. This odd turn of event had probably made her journey a lot shorter but now she was really in enemy territory far sooner than she had expected. Taking several deep breaths to calm her pounding heart Ladycat slipped her yoyo out to try and figure out where in the world the skeleton had come from. A menagerie of tunnels showed on the screen and Ladycats breath hitched in surprise. Morte had apparently been very busy.

"Better get moving. Looks like there is a lot of ground to cover." Plagg muttered darkly.

"Can you sense him yet?" Ladycat asked keeping low as she darted out into the tunnel.

"It's faint. Keep going the way you're going." Plagg answered

The tunnels were surprisingly empty and the skeletons that did move within were usually moving about alone. As she traveled a multitude of scents began drifting her way and ever curious she followed the trail. It led her to an underground room the size of a stadium and Ladycat could see the dozens of people trapped inside. She was actually above the room next to openings that were clearly only there for ventilation. The people thankfully didn't see her and Ladycats heart twisted in guilt because there was nothing she could do to help these people. Turning away Ladycat froze as a single scent seemed to spring from the others hitting her nose like a hammer blow. It was a scent she knew well, one of cologne, fresh air, and even though he wasn't transformed, leather.

"Adrien…" Ladycat hissed her eyes flicking around the room once more hoping she had missed him the first time somehow.

"He's not down there. He is somewhere ahead of us." Plagg said his voice slightly strained.

Ladycat nodded already moving towards a wide tunnel ahead of her. "He probably caused a ruckus like Alya did when she was down here and they moved him."

"He's a good kit." Plagg stated proudly and somewhere in her mind Tiki sighed.

Huffing in amusement Ladycat followed Adriens scent down the tunnels length hoping to come across him soon. Ladycat moved practically without sound and that was probably all that saved her as she turned a sharp corner in the tunnel. Three armed skeletons stood right in her path and before any of them could even twitch she was on them. The baton at her back seemed to leap into her hand elongating and smashing the middle skeletons skull to dust. Her back swing caught the left skeletons skull and as she spun she lashed out her foot striking the third skeleton with the steel toe of her boot. The head popped right off striking the wall and turning to dust, the rest of the skeleton swiftly following suit.

"They were just standing here. Why were they just standing here?" Tiki fretted

Ladycat was already on the move. "They were guards. I've played too many video games for me not to recognize a guard." She sniffed the air taking note of the changing scents around her. Adrien's was becoming stronger and so was an odd smell, one that was steadily sending the hairs up on the back of her neck. "What is that smell? I don't like it."

"It's the akuma Morte." Plagg answered making Ladycat stop in her tracks.

It was not hard to remember what Plagg had told them, that Morte smelled of blood and death. Taking another sniff she now understood. The iron tang of blood was there but it was an old smell, as if he was coated in the stuff and it had dried to his skin becoming an integral part of his new scent. The death scent was there all too strong, although there was no trace of decay. She didn't know how but some part of her mind knew the difference between the two. The knowledge of his scent did nothing to comfort her, in fact unnerved her because she had noticed that as Adrien's scent was becoming stronger so was the akuma. Morte was with Adrien somewhere up ahead and that did not bode well. She picked up her pace destroying another two skeletons that she came upon in the darkness. Several minutes passed in silence as she ran through the twisting tunnels glancing every so often at the yoyo in her hand. They were coming up on natural tunnels ones that Morte hadn't created and Ladycat wondered why Morte had left his tunnels. Then in the distance she could hear what sounded like footsteps.

"There are too many footsteps. You need to hide." Plagg warned

Her ears twitched as she glanced around the tunnel she was in. "Suggestions?!" She demanded not seeing any hole or boulder she could duck behind. She was in a decently sharp curve that hid what lay behind her as well as the next length of tunnel, but she knew that what lay before her would probably look the same as the length she was standing in now.

"Marinette look up!" Tiki squeaked and Ladycat did noticing the large growth of tree roots hanging in clumps from the ceiling. Narrowing her eyes Ladycat picked out the thickest root and leaped for it praying that it would be strong enough to hold her weight. It held just barely and she swung her legs up, her clawed shoes gripping the earthen roof easily. Some dirt fell around her as the roots shifted and Ladycat spat as some dirt managed to work its way into her mouth. Footsteps echoed nearby, the scraping tramp of bones over dirt and Ladybug went completely still, tilting her head so she could see what went on below her. A column of skeletons filled the tunnel below and Ladycat felt a thrill of fear surge through her. It wasn't because of their numbers though. It was because they were spread out their bony hands sweeping through every shadow the tunnel had. They were searching in a grid like pattern moving slowly as they inched there way along in their search.

"They know we are here." The kwami observed and Ladycat felt her heart kick up a notch. Closing her eyes she focused on remaining still and keeping her breathing at a nice quiet pace. Slowly the footsteps echoed into the distant tunnel and Ladycat opened her eyes once more. She half expected to see skeletons or even Morte staring up at her but there was nothing in the tunnel below. With a grunt she let her legs drop then released the roots, the muscles in her arms instantly complaining of the overuse. Rolling her shoulders and stretching her arms Ladycat listened to the silence around her for several beats.

"I'm continuing on. Any thoughts?" Ladycat asked her voice whisper soft.

"Keep doing what you are doing. We have plenty of juice left." Plagg answered

"Oh you mean you aren't going to start beeping at a super inopportune time and alert the akuma we are coming?" Ladycat asked amused.

Tiki giggled as Plagg growled. "I miscalculated the drain. If you want to be snippy about it I can unravel my half of the transformation now and leave you stumbling over your feet in the dark."  
Ladycat shook her head with a snicker since Plagg would never actually do such a thing and continued on down the tunnel following Adrien's scent. They were getting close, super close and as they moved Ladycat picked up on something she had missed before.

"Adrien's bleeding." Ladycat moaned her brain finally detecting the fresher scent of blood.

"Not by a lot kittenbug." Plagg said comfortingly. "He probably scraped his knees doing something stupidly heroic."

"Plagg would be able to tell if he were critically injured Marinette." Tiki cooed feeling the worry cascaded through her chosen.

Ladycat moved faster determined to reach Adrien's side and as she came out of a curve her ears picked up a new sound. It almost sounded like water running and as she looked around for the source she froze in place. Skeletons were imbedded in the walls looking similar to the way ossuaries did.

"Oh dear." Tiki fussed

To her surprise the skeletons made no move towards her and for a minute Ladycat thought that maybe they were inactive. Then noting she hadn't moved one of the skeletons jaws moved.

"Please continue little shadow, you're so close. I'd love to know how you managed to get past my sentries although I think I can see how you managed it."

Mortes voice echoed from the surrounding skeletons jaws making Ladycat jump, a small squeak fleeing her lips before she could stop it. Morte laughed at her and Ladycat hissed in return feeling her hair start to poof in agitation. Thankfully it was in her signature pigtailed style otherwise she knew it would be trying to stand on end in an attempt to make herself look bigger. Hesitating for a moment longer Ladycat gave in with a sigh the kwami buzzing and hissing respectively in her mind. Morte knew they were coming and it wasn't like she could escape to anywhere right this minute anyways. Since he already knew her position and didn't seem interested in sending his minions after her Ladycat pulled out her yoyo eyeing the map on its surface. They were close to the real ossuaries, catacombs, as well as the quarry tunnels of Paris. This meant that she had a way out and that was always a wonderful thing. Studying the map and memorizing the basic layout thanks to a trick Adrien had showed her Ladycat murmured "Do you guys have access to the map in your minds? Can you lead us out of here once I grab him?"

"We can lead you." The kwami answered as one.

Usually they would make their chosen's use the weapons to guide them out while they remained silent. It was never a good thing for the children to become wholly dependent on their kwami since it often led to the stagnation of their own abilities and left them unable to make their own mind up in new situations or difficult. After all the kwami didn't want puppets that did everything they said. However this was a fight where any mistake could lead to death and the kwami were not above giving their chosen's the best chance of survival. Ladycat moved at an increased pace slipping through the shadows while avoiding the walls. There were skeletons imbedded in them wherever she looked and she didn't want one of them to suddenly reach out to grab her. None of them even tried and it was with a touch of trepidation that Ladycat realized she was leaving dozens of enemies at her back.

Finally the end of the tunnel yawned before her the open space up ahead filled with far more light than the tunnel itself. She stopped at the edge of the light looking into the open room trying to figure out where Morte was. The room had probably once been part of the quarries and at one time had been far smaller. Morte however had made the room larger so that dozens of people could fit inside easily. It was oval shaped and she stood at the narrower side with the fatter edges showing yawning tunnels that continued on to who knew where. On the opposite side of her a ledge jutted out almost 15 feet off the rooms floor. It didn't appear as if there was any one in the room before her but Ladycat could smell them.

"Here kitty kitty…" Mortes voice echoed from both in front of her and behind.

Ladycat gave an involuntary shiver as she started to ease back away from the room before her. It was a trap. An obvious trap and she needed a second to think of the best way to go about dealing with it. Scraping footsteps echoed behind her and glancing over her shoulder Ladycat could see the skeletons moving into position behind her. With a growl Ladycat pulled the baton from its position at her back.

"No Marinette, go into the room." Tiki murmured in her mind.

Ladycat growled a little louder not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Tiki is right. Adrien is ahead of us and we will have better maneuverability out there." Plagg huffed

Ladycats ears twitched her lips pulling back into a snarl. She really didn't like this but knowing she didn't have any kind of choice in the matter she turned her back on the advancing skeletons and walked out into the light.

"There is our honored guest of the evening!" Morte crowed and to Ladycats surprise he rose from the ground on the raised ledge.

"A guest implies being welcomed and being allowed to leave." Ladycat answered with a snarl her instincts screaming at her to claw his eyes out.

Morte grinned at her his eyes narrowing as he took in her different look. Hawkmoths mask flashed across his face and Mortes grin widened as she moved further into the room. His skeletons were filling the tunnel behind her and started to seep into the room around them. Ladycat eyed them warily but so far they gave no hint of attacking.

"Tell me where is your precious little partner? Did I scare him away?" Morte asked glancing behind him as an odd noise sounded out.

Thinking of the blood she smelled in the tunnel, the blood that she could still smell Ladycat bristled. "You injured him. Don't worry though as soon as I kick your sorry butt he will be fine."

"Hmmm" Morte mused donning a thoughtful look. "I guess it's a good thing I brought insurance with me then."

He snapped his finger and Ladycat crouched thinking it was a sign for attack but instead two skeletons dragged Adrien into view. She couldn't stop the hissing snarl from leaving her lips any more than she could stop herself from taking a step forwards. He looked terrible and that was being generous. His hair was a mess and with her excellent vision Ladycat could easily see the dozen or so cuts that crisscrossed his arms. There were another two on his face and he was covered in dirt, with his hands wrapped up like a boxers probably from his over shirt which she didn't see anywhere on him. Morte gestured to Adrien.

"Do you like my handy work? I wasn't allowed to kill him much to my disappointment but there are plenty of things you can do without killing a person."

Plagg snarled within her mind and Ladycat echoed the sound which filled the room making Morte flinch. He recovered almost instantly, edging his way over to Adrien while keeping an eye on her. The skeletons filling the edges of the room shifted slightly echoing their masters discomfort.

"Good you should be watching me, because I think I just might be willing to tear your throat out. After all once I cast Miraculous Cleanse your body will be repaired anyways." Ladycat snarled as Adrien opened his eyes catching sight of her.

"Easy Marinette." Tiki warned and Plagg echoed the statement. They could both feel the deadly fury that was surging through her veins. The only reason she hadn't attacked yet was simply due to the fact that one of the skeletons had a bone knife and it was pressed to Adrien's neck. Adrien shifted getting his feet under him better and while he looked uncomfortable, there was a defiance in his gaze that warmed Ladycats core.

"Ohhh so very scary my dear." Morte jibed as he grabbed Adrien by the scruff of the neck hauling him fully upright. A knife protruded forming from the bones wrapped around his wrist as the skeletons holding Adrien turned to dust. "So tell me do you know this boy?"

Ladycat cocked an eyebrow at Morte unsure of what he meant. "Really you don't know who he is? I figured that's why you took him. I mean seriously what is it with you akuma and kidnapping teenagers?"

"He's a jail bird Ladycat. It's not his fault he hasn't seen the billboards." Adrien said his voice light despite the situation he was in.

"I like that little nickname even less than the other one." Morte sneered pressing the point of the blade into his neck drawing the tiniest bead of blood. The scent of fresh blood was like a slap to the face.

"Let him go Morte." Ladycat growled her voice rough and sinister sounding. It was almost feral and Adrien's head jerked up his eyes meeting hers.

"Uh Morte I think maybe you should listen to her." Adrien said warily eyeing the skeletons around her.

Ladycats eyes had narrowed her body settling in a hunting crouch while her claws flickered in the light as her hands clenched impulsively. The ears on her head were pinned back as the belted tail twitched in dangerous jerks. He had never seen that look on her face before, it was a predators look and Adrien found himself fearing for Marinettes safety above all else. As Chat he had felt that instinctive pull to protect and that same fury when he wasn't able. However he had become used to the pull and could control it mostly due to the fact that he couldn't show what he was truly feeling around anyone but Marinette. A lifetime of hiding his feelings at home had given him a unique shield to help him buffer the instincts that had come with the Black Cat Miraculous. Marinette on the other hand didn't have the same experiences he did, and even though she was putting up a valiant effort at keeping control Adrien recognized she had nearly been pushed too far. The pinprick at his throat moved dragging up as a hair thin scratch as Morte shifted.

"Well then I propose a trade. The boy for the Miraculous and…"

"Never." Ladycat spat cutting Morte off her eyes watching his every move. Adrien's hand moved slightly in a small sign that she had flashed him may times before. It meant calm down and Ladycat gritted her teeth feeling the sharpened canines as they dug into her lip a little.

Morte frowned "You may not have noticed but you no longer have a choice." He snapped moving that deadly point away from Adrien's neck to wave at the room. Skeletons surrounded her on all sides leaving her in a fifteen foot oval near the middle of the room. There were too many for even her to fight but Morte clearly didn't know about her trump cards.

"There is always a choice." Ladycat snapped back and in one fluid movement threw her yoyo into the air calling "Lucky Charm!"

Bright light flashed catching Morte off guard and as an object formed drawing his attention, Adrien moved. Adrien's heel smashed into Mortes foot as his elbow swung back to catch him in the ribs. Morte grunted his grip on the back of Adriens neck breaking as the boy twisted away. Swinging a right hook as he turned Adrien caught sight of Ladycat streaking towards them as he did. Unfortunately Morte was ready for the punch and he bent to the side letting gravity work in his favor as he fell into the ground. Adrien leaped back away from the edge in case Morte popped out of the ground and he wanted to give Ladycat room to stand. The skeletons came to life below them the hissing rattle a terrifying sound as they reached for Ladycats lithe figure. Using his baton Ladycat launched herself into the air her eyes on Adrien as she came for him. Then time seemed to freeze as movement flickered out of the corner of Adrien's eye and pain exploded through his side as what felt like a hot poker jabbed into him.

"NO!" Ladycat roared as she watched Morte step out of the earthen wall behind Adrien and stab the bone knife into his side. The movement was quick and it was obvious Morte meant for there to be more than one blow but he had underestimated how fast Adrien and Ladycat were. Every person Morte had ever stabbed did one of two things when injured. They either froze or doubled over so that they fell further into whatever weapon he held. It never occurred to him that there could be a third reaction. Adrien jerked away his elbow flashing out to smash solidly into Mortes face as he fell to the side out of the way. An enraged Ladycat was in Adriens place almost instantly her claws slashing down Mortes mask and exposed jaw. A blow to his collarbone nearly broke it and as Morte drew a breath for air to scream a solid kick to his gut sent him off his feet to smash into the ground nearly sliding off the ledge. Blood streamed from Mortes nose and a sound like shredding paper caught his attention. Adrien was curled slightly his shirt shredded and bundled against his side. He was moving rapidly doing something to his shredded shirt and Morte realized he hadn't stabbed deep enough. Ladycat spun to face Morte her fangs bared with a terrifying sound somewhere between a growl and hiss coming from her lips. Morte was on his feet in a moment flicking the bone blade to the side dispelling Adrien's blood from the tip.

Down below the skeletons were building slowly climbing the walls coming for the two teens but suddenly they stopped. Ladycat noticed the moment they froze and looking up saw Morte was moving towards her. All at once Ladycat realized Morte was pissed and he was clearly wanting to deal with her himself. Hawkmoths mask flashed across his face but it flickered oddly as if the connection wasn't quite what it should be.

"Shut up! I will kill her and you can collect what you wish from their bones!" Morte screamed launching himself at Ladycat.

He stabbed at her the bone knife driving right for her heart and Ladycat simply moved out of the way grabbing his arm as he passed her. She refused to let him get near Adrien though and using his momentum she spun them both tossing him right into the wall. Morte didn't react in time slamming heavily into the wall but before Ladycat could grab him a second time he allowed himself to fall into the ground. Ladycat swore as her earrings beeped her eyes scanning the ground and wall beside her. She turned checking Adrien's position and it was only instinct that saved her.

A sixth sense made her twist awkwardly to the side and a bone blade slashed a line across her back instead of driving through her torso as planned. Her claws sunk into the arm as she shrieked in fury and Ladycat ripped Morte from the wall slamming him into the ground a foot away. Rolling to his feet Morte prepared himself for another attack only to be knocked back again but this time with far worse consequences. Ladycat moved the yoyo he hadn't ever noticed flashing out to slam into his ribcage. The whole yoyo wasn't quite thin enough to fit between the bony protections across his chest but the edge was. The edge of the yoyo struck hard, filled with the fury of three beings and it drove into the purple blade nestled there. The blade cracked slightly and Morte roared falling back clutching at his chest. A half dozen skeletons instantly turned to dust and for a brief moment Ladycat thought it was over. Then Morte looked her straight in the eye his hand still clutched over his heart and said "I will kill you."

Before she could attack again, Morte went over the edge backwards and was gone. The skeletons which had frozen in the brief fight came to life once more this time hissing and gnashing their teeth as they fought to overrun their position. Ladycat darted to Adrien's side her instincts telling her that Morte was gone for the moment. Adrien's face was pale his hands bloody as she pressed down on the makeshift bandage he had created.

"We need to go." Ladycat said her voice tight.

Adrien nodded his face contorting into a grimace as he tried to move. Ladycats hand stopped him.

"Just keep pressure on that Adrien. I will carry you."

Adrien didn't argue and as the first bone hand crested the top of the ledge Ladycat tossed her Lucky Charm over the edge her yoyo swiftly following. Smoke blasted away filling the room in seconds and Ladycat bundled Adrien into her arms launching herself into the void. Using the baton she flung them towards one of the open tunnels and through some miraculous luck there were no skeletons barring her way as they landed. Adrien grunted in pain as she pelted forwards using every last stitch of speed she had. They blasted past skeleton after skeleton not having the time to defeat them as the kwami relayed directions in her mind since she didn't have the time nor hands to be reading a map. The light was practically nonexistent the farther she got away from Morte and just before it was too dark to see even for Ladycat Adrien managed to pull his phone out giving her enough light to see by. Hissing filled the tunnels behind her and suddenly Plagg swore. Ladycat didn't have to ask why, the tunnel she was running down ended just ahead. The area where it was supposed to curve off at now had a rock fall in its place. A rusted gate covered a secondary tunnel entrance and Ladycat pelted towards it.

"Skeletons are coming up on our six!" Adrien grunted through gritted teeth the pain clear in his voice.

"Marinette that tunnel ends 200 feet down, there isn't a way out!" Tiki cried

Ladycat hissed but kept running. If she was going down she wanted a wall at her back, that way she could protect Adrien as long as possible.

"There is a secondary tunnel system behind it though! Cataclysm the wall just before you hit the end of the tunnel and you might be able to punch through!" Plagg snapped and determination flooded Ladycats system.

"Hang on Adrien!" She gasped throwing her yoyo. The yoyo snapped around the rusted gate and she yanked as hard as she could one handed practically feeling bony hands at their backs.

The Gate was old, so old in fact that instead of one bar breaking like she hoped the whole thing ripped right off its hinges. Seeing the frame come loose Ladycat twisted to the side flinging the whole thing past herself and Adrien to crash into the multitudes of skeletons that packed the tunnel behind them. Ladycat barely paused to see the damage making one last sprint for the end of the tunnel.

"Cataclysm!" Ladycat roared and leaped at the tunnel wall, her open hand smashing into the surface.

For a brief second the wall held, then her momentum helped speed the magic away and the wall exploded outwards. Darkness yawned before them and Ladycat twisted as they crashed to the ground making sure that Adrien was on top of her and protected from the harsh impact. Bones scraping bone echoed from the tunnel they had just blasted through and shifting out from under Adrien enough to sit up Ladycat tossed a small polka dotted paper into the air.

"Miraculous Cleanse!" she shouted.

The paper burst into two small patches with one swarming down around Adrien as the other swarmed the busted wall where the first of the skeletons had just arrived. It sealed instantly and silence fell. With a last beep two simultaneous lights flashed leaving a very exhausted Marinette and two worn out kwamis. Marinette managed to catch the kwamis and with a trembling, extremely concerned voice asked "Adrien are you?"

"I-Im ok." Adrien gasped "Healed… kinda."

Marinette shivered the cut on her back suddenly blazing with pain. "How bad?" she demanded shifting the two kwami in her hands onto Adrien so she could swing the backpack she wore around.

"Just skin deep I think. Nothing else got healed. Why is that?" Adrien asked "I mean not that I'm complaining about being half healed or anything."

"Lack of power." Tiki murmured sounding exhausted "We didn't purify his butterfly so the power of the Miraculous cure was simply the power Ladycat put into the Lucky Charm, which was actually a decent amount. It couldn't cure all the wounds you had and so it just fixed the life threatening ones."

A light clicked on and everyone flinched at the sudden brightness. "Sorry." Marinette muttered flicking the button again so the light became far dimmer. "Let me see." Her voice was all wrong and instead of following directions Adrien turned towards her. Tears were already slipping down Marinettes cheeks and Adrien lifted a hand to her face only to stop when he realized they had blood on them.

"Oh My Love, I'm so sorry." He murmured leaning forwards to press his forehead to hers. "I'm ok. He didn't hurt me until that last blow. Everything was just superficial." Adrien murmured wrapping his arms around her knowing that she needed a hug.

Marinette sobbed the dam breaking and buried her face into his shoulder, her tears slipping down his bare skin as she wrapped her arms around him. The two kwami sat off to the side each having already gotten their respective foods from the backpack. The two gave off their own faint light their eyes piercing the darkness as they kept watch for their chosen. The battle wasn't over yet but for the moment they were safe.

The first order of business when Marinette was able to breathe without sobbing was to smack Adrien in the back of the head. She didn't hit him hard but all of her annoyance was very clear when she said

"If you ever do this to me again I will ground you." Marinette snapped making Adrien freeze.

"And I'll take your ring." Plagg growled instantly backing Marinette.

Adrien glanced between the two of them recognizing the anger there. Very slowly he mumbled "I didn't exactly mean to get captured. I was just trying to save that kid."

Marinette nodded wiping at her tear streaked face leaving smears of dirt in their place. "Congratulations, you did and she is fine but so are the other two hundred odd people that Morte has taken. While I love your bravery and cherish the fact that you will do anything to help a citizen, you as a hero need to be at my side. I need you Adrien, I need you as you and Chat Noir, and it hurts so bad whenever I have had to leave you behind. You can't even imagine."

Adrien looked away a lump in his throat. He could practically feel the anguish rolling off her and he didn't know how to fix it. "Unless I'm saving you it won't happen again." He said after a moment unable to promise her without a doubt that he wouldn't act the same way to save her life.

Marinette understood and she let out a deep shuddering breath. "I will ground you though. I swear I will so don't think I won't."

Tiki the only one who hadn't spoken did so suddenly, her voice humming dangerously as an echo to Marinettes determination. "And we will let her use both of us to defeat an akuma if you have been grounded. You knew that this akuma was different and yet you practically threw yourself back into danger to save someone who almost couldn't be saved."

"I understand but we did save those people." Adrien replied feeling as if he needed to justify his actions just a little bit.

"Yes after losing nearly the same amount of people in the fighters that joined your reckless charge." Tiki agreed and Adrien had nothing to say to that.

"Yes mam." Adrien finally answered then sighed as he saw the med kit Marinette was pulling from the bag.

"At least my shirt is already off." Adrien pointed out as she turned to him and he was relieved when a small smile twitched on her lips.

"Yes and I can see you are bruised to hell and back. Let me see that stab wound." Marinette answered snarkily.

Adrien unwrapped his shirt from his side wincing as it pulled at the dried blood there. More blood welled but it was a paltry amount compared to the gusher that it had been. His destroyed shirt was practically saturated as was the side of his pants. Marinette grimaced at the sight of all the blood then reached into the backpack to pull a bottle of vitamin water as well as a high density protein bar.

"Eat and drink" she snapped shoving the items into his wrapped hands then got to work patching him up.

In truth the wound on his side was still deep enough to probably still need stiches but Marinette used some butterflies to tape it shut after she disinfected it. A thick wad of gauze went over that and she sealed it down with tape. Her hands were smeared with blood when she was done ad Adrien had a protein bar ready for her as she finally pulled back, wincing as she did.

"Your turn." Adrien said eyeing her jacket which was becoming redder by the minute.

Marinette turned with a grimace eating the bar as Adrien cleaned and bandaged her wound. Finally the two of them were patched up as best as the possibly could be and Marinette sighed pulling a shirt and shorts from the confines of the backpack.

"Here, I didn't think we would end up in more tunnels so this is all I brought." Marinette said handing over the clothes. The tattered remains of his shirt were stuffed into the side pocket of the bag since Miraculous cleanse would fix it later.

Adrien slid the shirt on over his head, wincing as the movement pulled on his side. The shorts he handed back to her. "These jeans are already messed up and they are thicker than those. I'll be fine with my jeans."

Marinette eyed the bloody side of his jeans skeptically and Adrien snorted seeming to understand her concern "Who are we going to meet down here other than skeletons?"

Marinette shrugged stuffing the shorts back into the bag and with a groan somehow managed to get to her feet.

"We should get moving since I don't know if the skeletons can still come after us. Can you walk?" Marinette asked and Adrien nodded getting to his feet with a slight wobble.

"The skeletons shouldn't be able to follow us for now. You injured Morte and damaged his possessed item. He will be out of commission until he heals himself and repairs his item." Tiki said floating up off the ground as Marinette placed the rest of the trash back into the bag.

"He can do that?" Adrien asked

Plagg flopped onto Adrien's shoulder nuzzling his neck. "Yeah kit they can if given enough time. The good news is that it gives you two a bit of time to rest so how about you get moving?"

"Right…" Marinette sighed and turned the beam on the flashlight higher so she could see more than two feet. "Which way?"

"Left." Both kwami piped as Tiki fluttered down to sit on Marinettes head.

Marinette slid the back pack on her back with a wince then turned holding her hand out for Adrien to take. Adrien took her hand with a smile and the two of them wandered down the tunnel the beam from the flashlight illuminating obstacles and sometimes graffiti. One time it illuminated a face someone had carved into the rock wall and that had for a brief moment terrified them. Once there heart rates returned to normal they had laughed about it but the darkness and silence of the tunnels was unsettling.

"I never realized there were so many tunnels under here." Adrien whispered and even then his voice seemed too loud.

"There are hundreds of kilometers of tunnels under Paris, between the ossuaries, quarry tunnels, subways, and other natural structures there is practically a whole other city under here." Tiki said brightly.

"There is a way out though right?" Marinette asked nervously

"There are lots of ways out although they are scattered and some of them are hard to get to." Tiki answered then everyone froze as a noise echoed from up ahead.

Adrien took a step forward his own flashlight in hand as he peered into the darkness. "Plagg?" he whispered

"Stay kit." Plagg hissed softly then the warm body left his shoulder darting off into the darkness.

Adrien scooted closer to Marinette and Tiki flew down between them ready to be called upon if necessary.

Less than a minute later Plagg came careening out of the dark. "There's a kid up ahead!" Plagg snapped sounding surprised.

"Should we transform? They may have escaped from a skeleton and are wandering lost down here." Adrien murmured

"No they have camping gear. Matter of fact I think they are waiting for you since they probably can hear us talking." Plagg answered

Marinette nibbled on her lip "So much for not running into anyone down here. Well worse comes to worse we can both handle normal humans and we need to tell them to get out of the tunnels anyways. Lets go."

Adrien nodded and the two kwami flew into her backpack. Taking Marinettes hand Adrien led the way slowly sweeping the area with his flashlight as them moved forwards. They passed a chink in the wall some 300 feet down and suddenly a voice from within called out to them.

"You two are just kids. What are you all doing down here, seeking an adventure?"

Marinette and Adrien jumped spinning around to face the person as they stepped out of the chink in the wall. They were a scruffy looking female with a headlamp on their head. A semi dirty shirt, tattered jeans, and a pair of well-worn boots completed the look, although compared to her clothes her skin was remarkably clean.

"No." Adrien snapped his voice betraying the agitation he felt. Marinette squeezed his hand and he took a deep breath "We were attacked by an akuma and managed to get away but somehow we ended up in here. We don't know how to get out."

The girl blinked cocking her head to the side. It didn't look as if she believed them, then she as she looked them over she noticed the blood on his pants. Her jaw fell open and she swore dropping her bag to the floor. "You're hurt!"

Adrien glanced down and realized she had seen the blood. "Hey no I'm fine! I mean not totally but my girlfriend has already patched me up. I swear I'm ok!"

The girl froze several items having already spilled from her bag as she looked between him and Marinette. "That doesn't look like a 'I'm fine' sort of wound. That's a lot of blood. Matter of fact you both have blood on you. What the hell happened to you?"

Marinette and Adrien glanced down at themselves, then at each other, realizing what the girl meant. They were both streaked with dirt and dried blood since they'd had nothing to wipe it off with. The wrappings on Adrien's knuckles were liberally covered and other than Adrien's new shirt the rest of their clothes were battered looking.

"A particularly nasty akuma is running around with skeleton minions. We have run into them a few times and it hasn't gone the best for us." Marinette said softly. "We don't have any detrimental injuries but we do need to get out of here since this is a prime place for them to be moving around. Please can you show us the way out? Quickly preferably."

The girl frowned shoving her things back into her bag. "I believe you on the skeletons. Ran past a few of them down here several hours ago, but I was able to hide and lose them. That's why I was heading up although I'm in need of new supplies again anyways."

"Yeah about that, what are you doing down here anyways?" Adrien asked glad the conversation had moved away from them for the moment.

Swinging her heavy looking bag up over her shoulder the girl smiled at him. "I am a Cataphile. We explore these tunnels although technically it's illegal to do so. In the more well known tunnels they have police roaming around and they will give you a fine if they can catch you. Call me Kat."

"I'm Marinette, he is Adrien." Marinette said

"Oh I know who he is. My sister was obsessed with you. Man she was so upset when you started dating… um Marinette was it?" Kat asked

The two of them shifted awkwardly. "Uh… Yeah…" Marinette answered and Kat chuckled.

"No worries she wasn't obsessed enough to go all akuma on you guys. Hey is that what happened this time?" She asked moving out into the tunnel

"No just bad luck this time." Adrien growled

Kat nodded "Well I will get you guys out of here. It should only take about 30 min to get to a bolt hole."

They didn't speak any further although both teens sensed that Kat was bursting with questions. About 25 minutes later they all heard a scraping sound that had Kat freezing in place. Adrien and Marinette came to a halt as well.

"I think your skeleton friends are up ahead." Kat muttered pulling out a paper

It was a fairly large map, all hand drawn with odd notations scattered across the surface.

"How far are we?" Marinette asked her voice urgent.

"The exit is just ahead but if there are skeletons we might not be able to get through and I don't know if you two can keep up with me if we gotta bolt." Kat answered honestly.

"We can keep up but lets try this exit first." Adrien said "I'll go first. Kat you stay between us and tell me when to stop."

Kat's face contorted "You wanna go towards danger?"

Marinette patted her gently on the shoulder. "We can handle ourselves and if its only one or two skeletons we will be ok. It's best to check the integrity of this exit now, than to stay underground longer."

Plus there was the fact that the when they had come through there had been dozens of skeletons coming after them. The fact that a wall was now between the two tunnels didn't make her feel any better since they would have to walk right past there if they couldn't get out here.

Kat frowned looking very wary but Adrien was already moving forwards and Marinette followed. At best Marinette figured she would come and they could get out with her guidance. At worse she would probably take off and the kwamis could lead them out. They moved slowly keeping their eyes trained forwards when a skeleton loomed out of the dark. Before it could even open its jaws to start a hiss Adrien was on it slamming his fist through the skull. Marinette darted to his side kicking the legs out from under a second skeleton and Adrien stomped its skull turning it to dust. The two of them swept the darkness with the flashlights and spied a third skeleton shambling their way. Grabbing a rock from the ground Marinette chucked it as hard as she could. The rock smashed into its skull knocking the skeleton off its feet giving Adrien enough time to crush its skull. For several moments after the skeleton turned to dust they remained in place listening to the darkness.

"I think that was it for this bunch." Marinette said softly turning to where Kat still stood in shock.

"I… think you guys have done this before…" Kat said softly her eyes huge.

Marinette and Adrien grinned sheepishly at her. "The exit?" Adrien asked when she didn't move

Kat peered around them squinting her eyes against the darkness. "Almost there, once we get past this curve we should be at the ladder." Then she started moving forwards trusting that all the skeletons had been taken out. Less than two minutes later they arrived at the base of a row of spikes that stuck out in a fairly straight line going up the wall.

"Is this it?" Adrien asked eyeing the pseudo ladder with a bit of trepidation.

Kat nodded and grabbed at the spikes. "Follow me! We will end up on street level."

She scrambled up the spiked surface surprisingly quick, shoving her bag through first as she became flush with the ceiling. A hiss echoed from the dark making Adrien and Marinette snap towards the noise.

"Go Adrien." Marinette hissed shoving him at the wall. A bit of dust rained down and they both heard Kat call. "It's open come on up!"

For once Adrien didn't argue since he could see that same dangerous look on Marinettes that had spelled trouble for many akuma. He scrambled up the wall tossing a few glances down to make sure Marinette was following. She was and on the edges of the shadows he could just see the barest hint of movement. He swallowed hard and practically flew out of the open hole into the street swiftly spinning around to grab Marinettes hand as she reached street level. He hauled her out wincing as the wound in his side pulled back open then yanked her away from the opening. They all could hear the hissing echo up out of the pitch darkness. It wasn't quite dawn and the shadows of the ally were still deep enough to support a skeleton should they choose to follow them up.

"Cover?" Adrien demanded and Kat was at his side almost instantly shoving a heavy manhole into place. Next she shifted a round cobble patterned plate into place over the manhole and the whole thing blended so well Adrien realized that if you didn't know this spot you would never find it. For several moments the three of them stood in the ally taking deep breaths and then Kat began to laugh.

"Whew! I have to say this was probably my most exciting trip down there yet! If you guys even want a tour just come to this spot in a week and I will guide you for free." Kat called dropping her bag to the ground before yanking her shirt off over her head.

Adrien twisted around his face instantly turning pink and Kat laughed as Marinette patted his back. "No worries kid I've got a sports bra on!" She called pulling a dress from her bag and slipped it over her head in place of the shirt while Marinette looked on in puzzlement.

"Why a dress?" Marinette asked curiously as Kat pulled a cloth bag from the oversized bag and dumped the shirt then the pants into it.

Kat shrugged. "The police keep a look out for grungy people with large bags walking out on the streets. Like I said they don't like us Cataphiles hanging out down in the tunnels. They can't prove we were down there of course although why else would you have the equipment I have. However, people don't stop girls in dresses. If they do stop me I can say I was coming from my friend's house or something."

"That's brilliant." Marinette giggled

Kat nodded with a smile "Thanks! Like I said though if you want a tour come to this spot in a week around ten at night. It's easier to adapt to the tunnels in the dark and Ladybug should have fixed this freaky skeleton akuma by then."

Marinette grimaced "I don't know, I'm kind of tunneled out because of all this. I have a friend that would probably love this though."

"As long as its not a crowd I don't mind. Also Adrien you can turn around now, I've been done for a bit." Kat chuckled

Adrien turned slowly as if he didn't believe her eliciting chuckles from both girls. The sun was steadily rising at this point but as Kat made her way towards the street he called. "Stay off the streets once it gets dark and stick to sunny streets for now."

Kat waved a hand not bothering to turn around and within moments she had turned the corner disappearing from view.

"What an odd human." Plagg muttered floating up out of the backpack.

"We are all odd Plagg you should have figured that out by now." Adrien said then held a hand out to Marinette "Shall we head to your house My Lady? I don't know where we are right now but I'm sure we can make it there before too many people get on the streets."

"You two should transform and go. Both of you are fairly close to exhaustion and I'm not sure you will make it under your own power." Tiki said as she flew out of the backpack.

Marinette yawned hugely and now that the adrenalin from fighting had started wearing off exhaustion was swiftly taking its place. "Will you and Plagg be ok if we do though? I used lucky charm and cataclysm down there."

Tiki nodded "Our magic has restored itself and we both have enough energy to get you kids home."

"I think they should walk. Exhaustion builds character." Plagg muttered flopping across Adrien's head.

Everyone else rolled their eyes then Adrien called "Plagg Claws Out!"

"Tiki Spots On!" Marinette echoed and a moment later the two heroes took to the rooftops.

By the time they made it to Marinettes rooftop the sun was well and truly overhead. Both teens were also completely worn out and they climbed inside nearly falling to the bed in exhaustion as soon as they slipped in. It was only when the trap door burst wide open did Ladybug remember that Alya was at her house still.

"Marinette!" Alya screeched as she flew up the stairs to her bed. Her jaw dropped as she saw the two of them still transformed and Chat glanced at Ladybug looking more than a little nervous.

"She knows, Tiki spots off." Marinette said tiredly her eyes feeling heavier by the second. The transformation ended and with it seemed to suck what little energy she had left. "Alya we are back and totally exhausted. We need sleep so can we give you the play by play later?"

Alya lunged forwards gripping Marinette in a bone crushing hug. After a long moment she released her nodding as her eyes filled with tears. "Yeah, yeah of course girl. I'm just glad you are back in one piece although you look um ragged…"

"Plagg claws in." Chat sighed from beside them and Alya jumped at his flash of light.

Alya blinked at him then gripped him a hug just as strong as the one she gave Marinette. "I'm glad you are back too and I swear if you ever scare me or Marinette like that again I will release a horribly embarrassing photo or video of you on my blog."

"Can't breathe…" Adrien gasped making Alya release him. Marinette sighed and even though she was covered in dirt she flopped back onto her bed. Alya glanced at her then noticed the blood on Adrien's pants.

"Do I want to know?" She asked worriedly pointing at the blood.

"He got stabbed, I got stabbed. We both got stabbed, although mine is more of a nasty scratch." Marinette mumbled her eyes already closing.

"Marinette you should take a shower before sleeping." Tiki buzzed worriedly as she tugged at Marinettes hair. She turned to Alya her bright blue eyes earnest. "She really should take a shower and clean all her wounds properly before sleeping. Adrien you especially should."

Alya nodded and Adrien groaned clearly not agreeing with Tiki.

"Come on kit." Plagg huffed kneading his sharp little claws into his shoulder. Adrien winced at the treatment then helped Alya get Marinette off her bed and to her parents shower since it was bigger.

Adrien almost fell asleep in the shower and then again as he was trying to tape up his wound a second time. Alya helped him when he gave up and walked out since Plagg wouldn't leave him alone till he did. To his surprise Alya actually refrained from asking questions although her eyes were distinctly misty as she tapped the gauze into place. Adrien patted her hand understanding why.

"We are safe Alya. A little more injured than normal but once we put Morte in the ground permanently everything will go back to normal ok?" He said his voice soft. Alya had already put Marinette to bed and Adrien was planning on joining her in a few minutes.

Alya sniffed. "I never really thought about you guys being injured. You are still going to fight in that condition and that… That's just stupidly amazing and…" She trailed off as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I want to help. I know I can't really but I want to."

"You already have Alya just by being here and helping Marinette. And me." He added as an afterthought. He yawned amazed that he was still conscious and Alya chucked before grabbing his arm and guiding him up the stairs to Marinettes bed.

"Good night you two. I'll wake you before it starts getting dark." Alya called softly as Adrien climbed into the bed.

"Sounds good." Adrien mumbled and the sound of sheets shifting followed. There was several moments of silence then a soft purr sounded from above followed by a happy content hum. Alya smiled and after taking the most adorable picture of them curled around each other sleeping, made her way to the door to get some rest of her own.


	57. The Skeletons Dance (Part 6)

**This story turned out to be 104 pages long so it now holds the record for the longest completed story I have written.** **Also this chapter is 11,708 words... longest chapter ever filled with action packed surprises! But it is the** **LAST CHAPTER! whew I am pooped. Giving a heads up... I will be taking a break from writing for a bit while I rebuild my buffer and find more inspiration. I will be updating Detecting Ladybugs as scheduled though due to the fact that I still have a healthy buffer for that story. Also I am going to be combining chapters of The Skeletons Dance in the next few days so you guys might get notices saying I've added a new chapter. They won't be new, its just me fumbling my way through the controls... Sorry in advance. Thanks for the birthday wishes everyone! I had an awesome day and got to play tag in some epic banyan trees with some of my cousins. It was fun and even though I am twice their size and age I still managed to rule the game!**

 **Angel T-chan Nekoi... I try not to write too much horror although this story has toed the line in my brain several times. My friend tells me I am a little too good at writing scary stories and tragedy. I like to stick to suspense to make people jump. As for the Morte question... there is a reason I put a bullet in him from the get go. :) Not a clue on the fox thing although I favor Vixen as a name.**

 **(Sequel to Meaning of Marigolds!)** **When skeletons begin to rise up from the shadows it's up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to put a stop to it. Will they be able to end this new threat or be buried six feet under?**

* * *

 **The Skeletons Dance (Part 6)**

They had slept nearly thirteen hours when they were awoken by Alya who had a worried look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" Marinette mumbled as the kwami flew to their chosen's full of nervous energy.

"Um its not dark out yet but the akuma has uh… called you guys out I guess?" Alya said "He kinda took over the news station for a bit and sent a broadcast out."

Marinette and Adrien were instantly awake.

"Did he hurt anyone?" Adrien demanded as they began climbing out of the bed.

Alya shook her head "No but he took everyone. The mayor has put a mandatory curfew in place once the sun goes down and everyone is scared."

"I'll bet they are. This is the longest we've had to deal with an akuma and he is just getting stronger the longer this goes on. Where is our little showdown going to take place?" Marinette asked

Alya grimaced. "Champ de Mars. About fifteen minutes after the broadcast went out a hole opened in the street just before the Eiffel Tower. You can see the skeletons at the mouth of the tunnel but its not dark enough for them to emerge just yet. Everyone has vacated that area and of course he wants you guys to show at 9pm or earlier but you guys should probably go before the sun is down."

"Of course he gave us a choice to come earlier, how kind of him." Marinette muttered "We need to see what this hole looks like and then we can plan the best way to attack."

"I say we get into position behind him now and when he comes out we attack." Adrien hissed

"You cant!" Tiki squeaked making Adrien and Marinette turn towards her.

Alya explained. "He wants you both in Champ de Mars at the latest at 9 pm. Or Ladycats an option I suppose but he seemed insistent on you both being there. If you don't show or if only one of you shows he is going to start killing people. One every three minutes until both of you do."

Marinette and Adrien paled. "Oh no, and he is serious too." Marinette whispered making Alya nod.

"Yeah but everyone could see the damage you did to him the last time you fought. Those are some nasty scratches on his face girl!"

"His arm doesn't seem fully healed either." Plagg purred clearly enjoying the thought of Morte being in pain. "I think you did more damage to his item than we initially thought. One good slash should do the trick to taking him out the rest of the way."

"Yeah but to do so we are going to have to fight our way through all his minions and this time I'm pretty sure he is pulling out all the stops." Adrien snapped not liking the way the odds were stacked against them.

Everyone went silent thinking until Alya spoke up. "I could dress as Chat and walk out with Ladybug. Then Adrien could sneak…"

"NO!" Marinette and Adrien yelled at the exact same time the look of horror on their faces being enough to make Alya cringe.

"Actually that's not a bad idea sneaky little pup." Plagg mused flopping down onto Aylas head, patting her curls in appreciation "It will give you two an ace since he won't be expecting an attack from behind."

"Not just no, but hell no Plagg." Marinette growled "I am not dressing her up as a decoy and taking her out to face an akuma that is literally after our deaths. Morte isn't playing around, he stabbed Adrien simply because he was a hostage that I wanted to save. If we bring Alya out there and something goes wrong he will probably kill her. That is if he doesn't try to right off the bat. I have a feeling he isn't going to like cats very much after our last bout."

Plagg bared his teeth. "Bad luck to him then. Do you have a better plan? Morte isn't going to let either of you walk away tonight and this little battle has gone on long enough."

Marinette gripped her hair the frustration rolling off her in waves. "No. I don't. But I cant put Alya in that kind of danger." She moaned

Adrien patted her back soothingly. "We can challenge him. Show up as its getting dark, challenge him and rush him together."

"What about the minions?" Tiki asked

Adrien shrugged "We will have to figure that out later. I am with Marinette 100 percent on not letting Alya near this guy though. When I was down in the tunnels I figured out who he is. He is that killer that busted out. Aeron Sterben."

Adrien declaration was met with silence as Aylas eyes bugged out. "The akuma is a Jailbird?!" she shrieked making Marinette and Adrien wince

"Uh yeah, and he really doesn't like being called that. Matter of fact that's probably why he stabbed me. That and I smashed his nose in for him."

The kwami were silent an odd look passing between them while Alya yanked out her phone clearly ready to do a post to her blog about this newest scoop.

"It doesn't matter why he doesn't like you Adrien. Do the rest of you see why we cant use Alya as bait out there though?" Marinette asked and the kwami nodded.

"Um guys?" Alya broke in and three heads turned to look at her. "The mayor has just declared Martial Law. The police are setting up a barrier all around Champ de Mars."

"Looks like you two are getting help no matter what you want." Plagg said making Marinette and Adrien sigh

"Back to the plan, should we go as it starts to get dark or wait till the last moment?" Adrien asked looking to Marinette

Marinette bit her lip. "We should go scout it out. Morte isn't going to step out of his little hole until he is ready to and who knows how many skeletons he will throw at us before then. If we scout it out now, maybe ask the police to help, we can use there riot shields to drive a wedge into the skeletons once they come out on the green. If we can do that and get to Morte we have a chance at taking him down. We also need to tell everyone the skeletons weakness, get it on the air in case Morte sends other skeletons into the streets."

Adrien nodded stretching his arms above his head. "It's a plan then."

"It's the best I have." Marinette said a weak smile flickering on her lips.

Alya frowned at them both. "So you guys just want me to sit here and do nothing?!"

Marinette flinched at the aggravation she could hear in Aylas tone. "Please?"

Alya spun around fast making Plagg grip her hair to stay on her head. Her back was to them as she moved to the ladder, the tone of her voice clearly expressing her annoyed state "I… I don't care what you guys say. If anything happens to you, if this battle starts to go downhill I am coming to help and there will be nothing you can do to stop me."

"We could tie you up." Adrien answered wryly

Marinette smacked him and Alyas head snapped towards him as she let out a sound that was fairly close to a snarl. "You can try." Alya hissed dangerously then dropped to Marinettes floor stalking off to where the spare bedroom was.

Marinette sighed moving to get off the bed herself but Tiki flew down to stop her. "We will talk to her Marinette. You two eat something. After all you will need all the strength you can muster later."

Marinette nodded slowly and Tiki flew off. Beside her Adrien huffed "I was only kidding. She knows that right?"

Marinette patted his shoulder. "You might be kidding but with the way Alya is I think it might be a good idea. We both know she is going to try and help."

Adrien shrugged "Nothing we can really do to stop her Princess. Other than tying her up or maybe telling her parents."

Slowly Marinette crawled to the edge of the bed shaking her head at both suggestions. "Come on kitty, lets get something to eat. We can worry about Alya later so let's start getting prepared for tonight."

In the end they didn't tie Alya up or send her home to her parents even though they were freaking out. Aylas phone had rang several times and so had Marinettes. Apparently Marinettes parents had tried to come home early only to find out about the akuma. They couldn't get into the city due to the Martial Law and they had been frantic trying to get a hold of her. It had taken some doing but Marinette had calmed her parents down, assuring that she was safe and with friends. Adrien hadn't bothered trying to contact his father or Natalie since he knew if he did they would swoop down and confine him to his room. Adrien simply left his phone off so he would have to think about it. Finally the sun began to set making Marinette and Adrien nervously glance at Alya. They had all been rather shifty the past hour or so after Alya had emerged with the kwami from the spare room. Now they stood across from each other in the living room where they had been snacking on random things and chatting about nothing in general.

"We will be back Alya." Marinette said finally breaking the strained silence as she hugged her friend.

Adrien hugged her next and as he pulled back Alya nodded a stony look on her face. She was upset, not at them really but at the fact that she couldn't walk out the door with them to help.

"Stay safe. Keep each other alive. I don't want to have to blow your secret identities to Nino by telling him one or both of you died." Alya growled her hand clenching around a heavy flashlight she had found in the spare room. The thing was a weapon in its own right and she felt better with it in her hands.

"We will so don't brain us when we come crawling back in through the window. We will probably be worn out when we do." Adrien answered for the both of them.

Alyas lips twitched and as a group they made their way back into Marinettes room. As soon as they entered Tiki and Plagg fluttered down gazing at their chosen.

"Ready?" They asked making Adrien and Marinette nod.

"Tiki Spots On!" Marinette called with Adrien a second behind her saying "Plagg Claws Out!"

Dual flashes of light flared and Alya let out a small squeal. "That is still so freaken awesome, I'm never going to get used to it." Chat and Ladybug smiled at her then Alya stepped forward pulling them both into a final hug. "Go on and kick this dudes butt. I expect a full and detailed interview with both of you when this is done."

"Awe Alya cant Ladybug just do it?" Chat whined even though his grin never dimmed.

"Nope you are both required." Alya answered smartly waving her phone at him. "Now scat both of you. I am going to take a nap."

Ladybug and Chat chuckled at her tone slipping out onto Marinettes balcony. The window sealed softly behind them leaving Alya alone in the room. She waited a half a minute to make sure they weren't going to suddenly come back in before retreating to the guest bedroom. In truth she felt odd going in the room at all. Whenever she stayed at Marinettes she always slept in the bed with her or on the lounger when Marinettes clinginess in sleep became too much. Any extra clothes she left were stored in a spare drawer in Marinettes room so it was very rare for her to come in the spare room. The only reason she did so now was because she hoped it would be less distracting. She moved to the small window and opened it a crack, letting in the rapidly hushing city noises before climbing on the bed making herself as comfortable as possible. What she was about to try was quite possibly the stupidest thing she had ever done before. A million things could go wrong but if Alya managed to do what she hoped, she would give her friends a better chance at surviving that night.

Alya was going to try to contact Hawkmoth or at least lure a butterfly to her.

Plagg had been the one to tell her since she had multiple questions about the butterflies and how one could capture it. It happened rarely when the miraculous was being used for good and most of the time by accidents that usually involved children. It happened more when the butterfly miraculous was being used for dark intentions. Unfortunately darkness tends to attract darkness more readily and therefore led to stronger akuma rising. To capture a butterfly one either had to know what they were looking for or they had to draw one to them. For most people what Alya was attempting to do would be impossible. However, Alya like most of her classmates and several other Parisians, were uniquely suited for drawing a butterfly to themselves. Alya had been possessed before, which meant that somewhere in Hawkmoths horde a butterfly was already attuned to her. If she could figure out how to call out to it the chances of it responding was very high. The question was whether or not she could manage to call out to it.

When she had asked for details or a hint Tiki had been the one to say "Try and remember the feeling you had when the butterfly first landed on you before you became Lady Wifi. Your emotions were what drew it to you the first time even though it was guided by Hawkmoth. However, now that connection is made you should be able to call it to you again."

Plagg had continued the idea "Get somewhere quiet and reach out with your senses and mind. Sniff out the sensation and you should be half way there. The only problem is you won't know it's working until the butterfly arrives."

His words were a little disheartening and a touch confusing but Alya was determined to try. Her heroes, her friends were in dire straits, even if they had bravely walked out the window without a hint of fear. The one thing that held her heart in an icy pick of fear was what both kwami had told and warned her about if she did try this last ditch plan. The butterfly would need something from her in order for her to use its power. Whether it was an object, or something less tangible didn't matter. What did matter was that it was something of hers and that it was something precious. Alya had already decided on what she was going to give up and she had run it past the kwamis in case it wouldn't actually work. They had been surprised but Tiki had almost reluctantly informed her idea would in fact work and work well. Now she just had to concentrate. Unfortunately it was easier said than done and after several minutes bled past she could feel her frustrations mounting. Shifting on the bed Alya gave a half hearted growl under her breath flopping onto her side and jamming her eyes shut. It wasn't a comfortable position and after several more failed positions she found one that was comfortable enough to relax in but not comfortable enough to sleep in. She was sitting with her back to the headboard her legs curled over the top of a pillow with her hands resting in her lap across the heavy flashlight. Closing her eyes Alya allowed her mind to drift back to the moment when she had first become an akuma. This moment was just before her memory went on a complete fritz for the rest of the day and it was quite difficult to hold on to. The memory kept slipping away leaving her more and more frustrated. It wasn't right for her friends to be out fighting for their lives when all this was Hawkmoths fault and the worst part was she couldn't do anything about it. Finally with a snarl Alya jolted upright ready to throw the flashlight in her hand, when the oddest sensation went through her. The sensation felt like the moment just before you slipped, that odd tingling sensation you got through your whole body. Everything seemed to freeze for the briefest of seconds and Alya glanced about herself a touch worried. The sensation was gone as swiftly as it came and with a start Alya realized what she had missed. It was her anger at the unfairness of Chloes treatment of her that had caused her possession in the first place and as such it was probably that same thing that would draw the butterfly now. Thankfully that feeling of unfairness was easy to access.

Alya settled back against the pillows letting her frustration bubble to the forefront of her mind all the while calling out wordlessly. It took a minute but soon the odd slipping sensation was back, a tingling that started in her hands and slid its way up to her shoulders before cascading down to her toes. The sensation made her feel almost dizzy but in a good way so when a voice demanded "How are you doing that?!" She shot upright with a scream.

A white butterfly darted off the flashlight in her hands fluttering about and Alya gasped realizing she had done it! Then the white butterfly started fluttering towards the window and Alya darted to the cracked window slamming it closed before it could escape. The butterfly peeled away clearly in distress fluttering up to one of the corners of the room.

"No! Hey butterfly its ok! Come back I'm not going to hurt you!" Alya cried waving her hands at the creature.

It either didn't understand or it didn't care because after fluttering uselessly at the corner for a second it settled on the wall its white wings trembling. Alya bit her lip wondering if she should climb up after it then cast that idea away. It could fly and had plenty of experience at dodging hands or predators. She wasn't going to catch it by force. Instead she settled back on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes once more. The sensation came even faster to her this time and it only took a few minutes for the voice to come back.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" Hawkmoth roared and from within her fuzzy, not quite remembered moments of being Lady Wifi she recognized his voice.

"You know you yell an awful lot Hawkmoth. What's the matter everything not going your way?" Alya snarked remembering her time as Lady Wifi more clearly. It would seem that the longer she remained in contact with the butterfly the more she could remember.

"Petulant teenager, I will ask you one last time. What do you think you are doing?" Hawkmoths voice was still loud but his words this time were positively icy.

"I am trying to save my city from a psycho jailbird akuma that you released!" Alya snapped

There was silence and Alyas eyes popped open wondering for a moment if Hawkmoth had broken the connection, but the butterfly was sitting on her wrist its wings trembling slightly.

"Wow you guys are pretty." She murmured and the butterfly flicked its wings spreading them in such a way that made Alya think it was preening.

"Don't encourage them, they are already vain creatures." Hawkmoth said making Alya jump once more.

"And that's creepy." Alya said and she heard Hawkmoth sigh.

Before he could try and speak since he probably wouldn't have anything nice to say, Alya beat him to the punch. "Hawkmoth, you are supposed to be a hero. I've talked to Ladybug and her um, kwami and that's how I knew that I could do this. This akuma you have created is going to destroy Paris and you know as well as I that if he takes down Ladybug and Chat Noir he isn't going to stop. He will come after you next and nothing will be able to stop him."

"Not true." Hawkmoth answered. "He is bound to my power and therefore he cannot use the other miraculous. The moment he tries and discards my power his life is forfeit."

Alya was silent for a moment then anger burned through her, so pure and furious that the butterfly on her hand blazed with light. "Is that your plan? How dare you. Your miraculous is supposed to inspire not destroy!"

Hawkmoth sighed again and Alya could practically envision him pinching his nose in exasperation "No you silly child that was not my plan although it would be a means to several ends. My plan has always been to collect the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous. I do not wish to see the children holding them killed. My power however is limited and I cannot control an akuma that has been captured. I tried when it became obvious that Morte was intent on killing that one boy. Thankfully Ladycat was able to intervene. Is that child alright?"

The concern in Hawkmoths voice made Alya hesitate, because she could tell he was genuinely concerned. It was odd however that he would ask about a citizen if he were just a villain. "He… He's a classmate of mine. He is safe although Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to hide him since Morte seems to hold a grudge."

"I see." Hawkmoth murmured seeming to come to a decision. "Very well then, Lady Wifi you have captured a butterfly. What is it you desire?"

Alya flinched at the complete 180 of his attitude and tone, it almost made her feel as if a bucket of water had been thrown in her face. "Um… My name is Alya not Lady Wifi, and I want… no I need to help Chat Noir and Ladybug."

Hawkmoth snorted "I do not think Lady Wifis powers will do much to help."

Alya frowned as the butterfly began crawling up her arm. "Yeah I know that's why I have this." She reached out grabbing the flashlight that she had set aside. "The skeletons can't stand light and this thing is heavy enough to be used as a weapon anyways."

There was only silence from Hawkmoth as the butterfly bounced into the air to settle down onto the flashlight. The butterfly was still glowing slightly from her earlier outburst and it turned towards her seemingly waiting for something.

"My kwami has explained to me why Morte is not bound to my power but I do not see any problems arising from you doing this foolish errand. You will not be able to use any power you gain from this against me and the moment you have finished the task you set out to do the butterfly will be freed from your brief control. I can assure you that you will not be able to do this again. So for your first and only time of being a Champion I ask, what will you give to secure this power?" Hawkmoth queried

The butterfly took on an almost pearlescent glow and for a brief second Alya wanted to back down. Then her determination and courage reasserted itself even if the fear she felt still ate at her. "Memories." Alya managed her mouth dry. "Um, more specifically my memories from the past week and today."

Silence trailed along the bond then Hawkmoth echoed "Memories? I am…" He broke off suddenly as if someone had interrupted him. "I… see… and I won't be able to see them…"

Alya felt his attention turn back to her as the butterfly began to glow steadily brighter. With her watching the butterfly burst into motes of light that bound themselves to the flashlight in her hand. White pooled up the metallic surface eating it away until it met her hand then that odd tingling sensation hit her once more as the white continued up her skin. She closed her eyes as the transformation slid up her flesh and she jumped when Hawkmoth said "Your memories are surprisingly powerful Lumara. Do what it is you need to do. You can shed your own light as bright and powerful as the sun from your hands. The staff at your hip will allow you to get from place to place quickly but be warned if something breaks the centerpiece on your chest the butterfly will be set free and you will lose all power. Once your task is finished break the centerpiece and the butterfly will depart on its own with your memories. When you see the cat and bug tell them they will never receive aid from me again no matter the akuma or danger to life. I will make certain that no butterfly can ever be called upon as well."

The connection cut off suddenly and Lumara gasped opening her eyes to darkness. She blinked several times and suddenly a dim light began to shine from her chest. The source was a fist sized circle at the top of her sternum.

"I…I did it… I DID IT!" Lumara shrieked fleeing the room.

Heart pounding in excitement she practically raced up the stairs, pausing for a brief second at Marinettes oversized mirror she used when designing. As Lumara she looked stunning. A grey and cream suit covered her from her neck to her toes the color darkening to a charcoal color at her wrists and ankles. The boots and gloves she wore continued with the dark color scheme although silver disks with clear looking centers were set in her palms. Pale yellow and orange lines flared from the charcoal shades following her muscles and giving color to an otherwise bland look. Her hair was streaked with silver and yellow lines, blending with the orange red tones of her natural color surprisingly well. A cream mask with darkened edges hid her eyes and the domed centerpiece on her chest that was her weak point glowed with her obvious pleasure. In all honesty it looked like something Marinette would design and knowing she wouldn't get a chance to later she snapped a picture of herself.

"Really? You are taking pictures of yourself?" Hawkmoth demanded his voice devoid of any kind of emotion.

Lumara yelped not having expected to hear his voice again then seeing the butterfly mask across her features snapped "Hell yeah I'm taking a picture! I won't remember this and someone has to document the fact that you are helping this time around!"

"Not willingly." Hawkmoth answered his tone holding an icy touch.

"You're still helping." Lumara answered sweetly "Will I hear your voice the entire time I'm transformed?"

"If I wish you to, and I will also be able to see and hear what you do if I wish." Hawkmoth growled clearly displeased at this idea.

"Wonderful…" Lumara muttered her tone echoing his displeasure.

"You might want to hurry. I believe your… heroes are in a bit of trouble." Hawkmoth said as a loud boom seemed to echo his statement.

Lumara nodded to herself, fear for her friends flickering through her mind but she squashed it refusing to think negatively. Leaving her phone on the desk she scrambled through the window saying "Hang on guys I'm coming."

Ladybug and Chat Noir were in fact not doing very well in the battle against Morte. They had run straight to Champ de Mars meeting up with the police force who were camping outside the metal barricade. The police had been relieved to see them but it didn't last long since they didn't have an instant solution to the akuma problem. One especially rude police officer had tried to blame Ladybug. Saying she was being an incompetent hero and not fixing things when she had the chance. Chat had snarled at the man making him go pale and flinch behind some of the other men standing nearby. None of the police force had forgotten how Chat had single handedly taken out most of their numbers when the Roger-cop akuma had been around and they were distinctly wary of his strength. Ladybug then dropped a bombshell on the poor men when she told them that it was the prisons fault for allowing the prisoner Aeron Sterben to break free. They hadn't been expecting that and Ladybug was able to take control of the situation, telling them about the basic plan she had come up with. It wasn't a solid idea by any means but the police still agreed to help as best they could.

As the shadows grew longer the Police slipped into the park moving between the trees and getting into what they hoped would be a good position. Once the sun set however the Police were forced to draw back as skeletons began to slink out of the hole in the ground. They stuck to the shadows looking frail and the ones that wandered too close to the barricades were quickly dispatched. Ladybug and Chat Noirs time to reveal themselves rapidly grew closer and the two of them decided to go in a bit early so Morte wouldn't have any excuse to harm a civilian.

It was full dark as they walked up the center of Champ de Mars weapons held loosely in their fingertips as they moved. Some of the police force had wanted to accompany them but they had refused an escort, knowing Morte would probably attack straight out if they did. Lights lit up the Eiffel Tower and the whole parkway so it was easy to see the skeletons as they creeped around their numbers growing as they slunk from the trees to surround them. Their escape was pretty well erased overland but as they drew nearer to the Eiffel Tower they both knew they could get away using Pairs most well known landmark.

"You know I think we still have a pillow and blanket stored up there My Lady." Chat murmured as they continued their trek towards the yawning darkness of Mortes tunnel.

"I think you are right kitty. We will have to get them down once we are done with this Bonehead. I can't even imagine what the maintenance workers would think if they found them." Ladybug answered causing Chat to chuckle at the thought.

"That is close enough." Morte called his voice reverberating across the green through all the skeletons at hand.

"And that right there is very creepy." Chat growled and Ladybug agreed.

"Come out Morte. It's time for this battle to be finished." Ladybug yelled her voice sounding far braver than she felt surrounded on all sides by the enemy. Chopper blades hounded the air near them and Ladybug could have cursed their stupidity as it came closer for a better view.

"Should I chase them off?" Chat asked fingering the staff in his hand.

"No they could be useful if we need to make a quick break away. After all skeletons can't fly and we don't want to tip what little hand we have." Ladybug answered then turned their attention to the tunnel before them.

A sound echoed across the green, a hissing sound that seemed to echo from the jaws of every skeleton around them. The darkness in the trees seemed to become more intense as still more skeletons emerged from the ground. The sound of bones scraping dirt sounded from the tunnel itself and after a moment Morte emerged. Chat could see the scratches left on his skin from Ladycats claws and he was proud to see that Mortes nose was no longer straight either. His costume was still very much the same with one major difference, his chest was no longer covered by thin rib like projections. Instead the whole thing was a solid chest piece that gave no hint to where the akumafied object was.

"Oh that's just fantastic." Ladybug growled "Chat you mind Cataclysming his chest? I think that will be the fastest way to his item."

Chat grinned savagely as he dropped into a slight crouch putting himself a little before Ladybug. "It would be my upmost pleasure to do so My Lady." He purred

Morte wasn't close enough to hear their words and he stopped at the mouth of the tunnel raising a hand into the air. A bone blade formed there growing over the top of his hand. He swung it down his red eyes gleaming in silent fury and all the skeletons roared charging in at once. The heroes could only watch in shock for a long moment as the skeletons closed in rapidly. In truth they hadn't really been expecting a direct furious attack right off the bat. Ladybug and Chat had been expecting some banter maybe a little tussle as Morte sent a few skeletons at a time for them to destroy. That was the usual akuma behavior and it was only in hind sight that they realized their error.

"Back to back!" Ladybug cried pivoting as Chat did.

Their backs met in a brief touch before they launched out slashing and smashing through skeletons that were pulling away from the main incoming force. Ladybug took farther out targets while Chat took ones that were closer in. All the while they maintained an invisible circle around themselves returning to their back to back position periodically as they fought. As the skeletons came at them more readily Chat yelled "Wreaking ball!" and Ladybug twisted around throwing her yoyo so it went about his one ankle.

In the next instant he jumped as Ladybug twirled sweeping him in a large arc that rapidly cleared the immediate ground surrounding them of skeletons. As she slowed Chat gripped the line twisting around so he landed on his feet once more. The yoyo snapped back to her hand and Chat leaped back to her side as the skeletons came to a sudden halt some of them frozen in odd positions. Ladybug and Chat remained back to back as they eyed the circle ready for the next wave when it came. The skeletons remained motionless many of them frozen midstride. They both jumped a little however when a clapping sound echoed around them. It sounded hollow especially with the chopper blades drumming its own tattoo above them. It was a news chopper and it was quite obviously filming which was probably why Morte had called for the sudden halt. Morte wanted to make the biggest spectacle he could and wiping out Paris favorite heroes too fast was not the way to go.

"Alyas going to be so pissed at us." Chat muttered watching the sea of bones as they shifted trying to pinpoint Mortes form.

"Let's hope she really is taking a nap then." Ladybug answered their shoulders rubbing briefly as they turned together all the while watching for new movement along the skeletons line.

"You know she isn't. I'm half expecting to hear her crashing through the wall of skeletons, the police at her back." Chat chuckled

"Yeah… At least she is safe though." Ladybug replied. "Hopefully."

Finally the clapping sound died off and from the mouths of a dozen skeletons ranging all along the circle Mortes voice emerged. "For teenagers you two fight surprisingly well. My patience however is at an end"

The circle of bones shifted and new skeletons emerged. These were thicker than the main force and more ominously they held weapons in their bony hands. Ladybug felt Chat shift at her back and she had a feeling that these new skeletons had emerged from behind as well. Far across the field she could hear the sounds of smashing as well as voices yelling and she hoped that the police weren't in too much trouble. They needed an edge and Ladybug knew just where to find one. Taking a half step forward Ladybug threw her yoyo into the air. "Lucky…"

"Down!" Chat yelped slamming her to the earth as something sliced out of the darkness and caught him across his shoulder. Chat yelped as it carved a gash in his flesh and Ladybug twisted out from beneath him spinning her yoyo to catch the other two projectiles that flew from the same direction. Mortes red eyes leered from the darkness and Chat rolled off her with a snarl leaping after him. True to form Morte laughed and the skeletons charged once more. Chat met them eagerly breaking his baton into two pieces as he went to work. Ladybugs yoyo flashed past him inches away smashing the skeletons he couldn't take out left and right.

"Chat fall back!" Ladybug cried knowing they wouldn't be able to maintain the distance they had for long. Soon skeletons would get between them and cut them off from the other. If that happened the fight would be over and Chat bounced back on his heels avoiding a club that swung just centimeters past his nose.

Unbalanced from the swing the skeleton stumbled its head tilting forward to provide an excellent target. Chats batons cracked across the skull twice before it turned to dust and in the next second Ladybugs yoyo hooked him about the waist hauling him back as a bone sword swung down into the spot where he had been standing. Hearing a yelp from behind him Chat spun in time to catch Ladybug as she was knocked back.

"Ow." Ladybug growled breathlessly as she tried and failed to shift back to her feet. Chat didn't see any nasty gashes on her person but he knew from experience that blunt force injuries didn't show on the suits.

"Where are you hit?" Chat demanded lowering her to the ground as Mortes laughter echoed around them.

"Ribs, give me a sec." She managed with a wince trying to catch her breath and failing miserably.

The skeletons closed in and Chat pulled Ladybugs yoyo from her hand spinning it in a rapid circle before launching it at the skeletons in a wide arc. "Not sure we have many of those My Lady."

He was unfortunately right as the skeletons closed in on them their open mouths hissing as they shambled forwards. Ladybug regained her feet and yoyo then together they charged at the skeleton wall. They had both spotted Morte slinking through the skeletons on this side and they both hoped that he was still close. Ladybug used her spinning yoyo as a shield while in her other hand she held a bone club she had picked up. Chat was using his baton in its dual weapon state smashing anything that was in reach. They fought well covering each other as they kept the swarm of skeletons off of themselves even if just barely. Fighting as the unbreakable team they were, Ladybug and Chat Noir could have made it out of the sea of skeleton even though they were tiring fast. Morte however wasn't a man who played by the rules or fought battles in any kind of fair way.

"Marinette! Left!" Tiki shrieked and Ladybug turned seeing the odd square in one skeletons chest.

A light blinked ominously from within and it only took a half a second for her to react. Her yoyo lashed out catching the skeleton as it shoved against its brethren to get closer to them. In the next moment she flung it into the air but not quite quick enough. A loud boom deafened and blinded her tossing her back into Chat who shrieked in pain. They both hit the ground the bomb having detonated at enough of a distance that it didn't burn them. Bone shards flung from the blast had cut them though and as Ladybug opened her eyes she could see one sticking out of the side of her arm. With a grunt she almost couldn't hear she yanked it out the world spinning unpleasantly as she did.

"I'm here Marinette. No internal injuries although you might be slightly concussed. Chat is to your right." Tiki said her voice being the only clear thing she could truly hear.

"Ow. Ow, ow, ow." Ladybug said in reply although to her ears it was muffled grunt. Chat was curled on his side near her, his eyes slitted in pain hands over his ears. It was obvious the explosion had hurt his ears far more than it had hurt hers and she noticed several bone shards that stuck from his suit. Gritting her teeth Ladybug managed to get to her knees when a foot smashed into her already injured side tossing her into Chat. Chats arms wrapped around her as he caught her and he curled protectively around her hissing as Morte stood before them.

Morte was smiling grimly his red eyes bright with amusement and bloodlust. "I believe I owed her that. Although I feel I owe both of you a whole lot more." His words were muffled but Chat could read lips so he understood just fine.

"Come a little closer then. I will be happy to slash that arrogant smirk off your face." Chat snarled then winced as Ladybug pulled a shard of bone from his back.

Morte waved a hand at them. "I believe I shall, once you are sufficiently pinned down that is."

Chat sensed the movement coming at them from behind and he surged to his feet his fist slamming into a skull. The sudden change in stance sent his balance reeling however, and he almost toppled back to the ground. Ladybug managed to catch him and they sagged against each other weary and dizzy in their own right. Even still as the skeletons closed in they tried to fight, but between the fatigue already eating at them and the explosion that had sent them reeling they couldn't keep it up for very long. Within moments bony hands held them trapping their arms behind them as the skeletons ribs pinned them in place. Oddly enough the ribs didn't make either of them feels sleepy and Ladybug could only reason that it was simply because Morte wanted them awake. He prowled before them a wicked grin stretching his face as a bone blade formed in his hand.

"I believe I shall start with the cat." Morte hissed stepping towards Chat

Ladybug twisted in her bonds the bony projections digging into her painfully even through the suit. "Don't you dare touch him!" She yelled jerking hard enough that the skeleton was pulled to the side.

Morte cast a bored eye in her direction then froze as a white figure was launched into the sky behind them. He cocked his head curiously just as Ladybug yelped "Chat eyes shut!"

Light blazed around them and they both heard Morte scream as the skeletons holding them turned to dust. Both heroes fell to their hands and knees as Morte stumbled back towards his skeletal hoard.

"Guys! Are you ok?! I came as fast as I could!" Lumara cried dropping to her knees beside Ladybug as she vaporized several skeletons that looked to be getting too close.

Ladybug blinked at her "Alya?!"

"Lumara like this girl! I kinda captured a butterfly, got in contact with Hawkmoth and came to the rescue! Sorry it took so long." Lumara answered

Ladybug gaped at her clearly shocked and Chat asked "Hawkmoth is helping us?"

The purple mask flickering to life around Lumaras face sent both heroes reeling back but she just waved a hand looking annoyed. "Oh shut up you annoying butterfly brain." The mask blazed brighter and she sighed. "He wants me to assure you that this will never happen again, he is helping against his will, and no one will ever again be able to contact a butterfly the way I did either. There I told them so will you please shut up?!"

To emphasize her point she blasted several skeletons that were coming far too close. Morte was nowhere to be seen, while both Ladybug and Chat were gazing at her looking stupefied.

"Guys? Akuma?" Lumara said getting to her feet.

Chat was on his feet first stumbling a little as he made it upright. Ladybug was on her feet next.

"We will be talking about this when you go back to being Alya." Ladybug growled her hearing finally returning to normal.

"Sure but I won't remember it so you should probably yell at me now." Lumara answered

Ladybug looked confused but Lumara was sure Tiki would explain in due time. Chat bent over scooping their weapons up off the ground. He tossed Ladybugs yoyo to her and she caught it easily spinning it around her hand.

"Thank you for saving our tails Lumara, it is such a purrrleasure to have you on our side." Chat said with a grin and Lumara raised an eyebrow.

"Yes he is always like this." Ladybug said answering the question before she could ask. "Chat, lets finish this. Lumara can you keep the skeletons off us as we go after Morte?"

Blasting several skeletons that were running at them Lumara nodded. "We might want to hurry though, I think Morte is probably heading back to his tunnels."

"Lets do this then. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled tossing her yoyo into the air. Light coalesced and a shape wrapped in polka dotted paper dropped into her hands. Stripping the paper off Ladybug gaped at the almost basketball sized shell in her hands.

"Is that?" Chat asked then ducked a bony club. His baton smashed through the skeletons head as light flashed past Ladybug destroying a skeleton that was coming up from behind.

"That's gonna make one hell of a boom!" Lumara cried looking all too eager.

The chopper circled overhead the fools far too close. Ladybug grinned suddenly holding the fuse out. "Light it up Lumara."

Lumaras eyes went as wide as her grin and she pointed her hand at the fuse a beam of light briefly shooting out. The fuse hissed sputtering to life and Ladybug spun the yoyo in her hand grimacing at the pain in her side.

"Make sure you catch me Chat!" Ladybug called and launched the yoyo upward where it caught on the helicopters strut. She went airborne a second later twisting her body so she could land inside the choppers open door. The poor camera man saw her coming and just barely jerked out of the way in time. Ladybug landed hard falling back against the other door of the chopper which was thankfully closed.

"OWWW…" She groaned hissing at the pain her body was currently in then managed to jerk herself to her feet. "You all need to get out of here now because I'm about to blast the sky wide open. Tilt the copter a little sideways as I exit then fly as fast as you can away." The two men gaped at her clearly not understanding. "Move it or lose it this thing is lit!" Ladybug snarled galvanizing the men into action. She tossed her yoyo out making a slingshot like shape before putting herself in the cradle.

The camera man was still in shock as he scrambled further back but thankfully the man flying the copter pulled up on his stick sending them upwards. Then all at once he called "Ready!" and the copter tilted at an angle that made her heart lurch. Sky opened up before her and Ladybug didn't even think about the stupidity of her next actions. She just kicked up her feet and launched herself out. She came out at an angle and she threw the shell straight up into the star lit sky using her yoyo to send it a bit higher. The wick was almost gone and Ladybug let herself plummet towards the ground as she watched the copter speed away. The ground was liberally covered with skeletons and she could see a dark figure heading towards the hole that was just beneath the Eiffel Tower. Chat saw her falling and he sent himself soaring up to catch her using his baton as Lumara remained below casting out arcs of light to drive the skeletons back. Chats arm wrapped around her as light bloomed above them. Ladybug slapped her hands down over his ears as the firework roared to life above them and they began their decent down Chats baton. The single shot blasted apart in a pink and green shower that blossomed across the sky in a massive jubilee of light. There feet hit the ground and all at once fire rained down from the firework ridden sky turning skeletons to ash the moment they were touched.

"Holy hell Ladybug. Think you put enough power into that shot?!" Lumara demanded

"No Morte is escaping and he is almost to his little tunnel to the underground. We need to stop him but Chat nor I can get there fast enough. Lumara you can blind him and stop him in his tracks… I need to throw you…" Ladybug answered

Lumaras face went slack then she squealed "Man I wish I hadn't left my phone behind! Ok do it! What do I do?"

Chat had caught on as Ladybug whipped her yoyo out to wrap around Lumaras waist.

"Fill his hole with light and don't let up. Use your staff to slow your decent or it's gonna hurt when you hit the ground." Chat answered letting Ladybug prepare herself to throw her best friend right into the path of a psycho akuma.

Lumara nodded eagerly curling her hands into fists. Light flitered through her closed hands and Chat gripped her round the waist. "You might feel a touch dizzy." Chat warned then he tossed her into the air with such ease that Lumara let out a squeal of surprise. Ladybugs string caught her instantly spinning her in a swift circle before flinging her forward like a rock from a sling.

"This is AWESOME!" Lumara shrieked letting the light raze the ground below her as she flew hoping that it would help clear the remaining skeletons that the Lucky Charm hadn't. A figure raced before her towards a hole that she was heading right for. Flying like she was Lumara out paced him easy and she shot her staff out slowing her decent enough that when she hit it only jarred her a little. Rolling to a swift stop she leaped to her feet letting light blast into the hole before her cutting down several skeletons that appeared to be the back up crew. Sounds of running feet slapped the cobbles behind her and spinning around she blasted all the light she could muster right at the akuma known as Morte.

Morte shrieked pulling back as he covered his eyes then threw something at her. Pain erupted at her thigh and Lumara stumbled back with a gasp landing on her butt the light in her hands extinguished. A piece of bone was embedded in her thigh and she gaped at the sight in horror.

"You idiot girl! Move before he kills you!" Hawkmoth roared and Lumaras head jerked up to see Morte coming for her a bone blade in his hand.

"Hawkmoth. I wonder if you will feel her death?" Morte sneered picking up his pace towards her able to see the purple mask that covered her face as Hawkmoth tried to force her to move.

"Stay back!" Lumara screamed fear filling her and sending a pulse of blood red light from her hands. It struck Morte in a direct hit and any exposed bit of skin he had was almost instantly blistered by the lights touch. Morte roared again flinging something new at her but this time Lumara managed to roll to the side avoiding the bony spear that would have transfixed her otherwise.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat bellowed from nearby and as Morte turned another weapon forming in his grip Chat plowed into him. His hand struck the bony plate on his chest as his weight knocked Morte off his feet. The weapon in Mortes hand slashed down as Chat leaped away scoring a shallow line down his side. Cataclysm ate away the bony cover as Morte scrabbled to his feet cursing the heroes as he did so. Ladybugs yoyo smashed into him next nearly knocking him off his unstable feet again. The blow wasn't a solid one though since it had actually almost missed. A bony projection shot off his body in the direction of the yoyo like some evil blow dart gun but it was obvious he missed as Chat darted away once more. It didn't even dawn on Morte that they had switched weapons until Ladybug came swinging down from above her feet smashing into Mortes back and driving him into the ground. She bounced off him sliding to a stop as Chat bounded over to her side. Silently they switched their weapons back as Morte remained inert.

"D…did you get him?" Lumara asked shakily trying to ignore the bone shard still in her leg. It burned like fire bad enough that it was making her nauseous. It was also bleeding slowly transforming her crème color suit red.

Ladybug nor Chat answered as they creeped closer to Morte ready for him to attack at any moment. They came from opposite sides stopping a foot away from Mortes prone form, their tired muscles tensed and ready for anything. Silently Ladybug nodded and Chat reached out with his baton moving to flip Morte over. It was the moment Morte had been waiting for and he launched himself from the ground a purple blade in his grasp as he slashed at Chat. Chat fell back instantly, avoiding a fatal blow while Ladybugs yoyo flashed out wrapping around Mortes ankle. She swung him around smashing him into the ground once. When he made a move to get up she torqued her body so he was flung into the air only to smash back into the cobbled ground again. She repeated the action several more times as Lumara managed to drag herself over it to their side.

"Good job Lumara." Chat murmured then darted forwards as a purple object fell from Mortes currently flying form. Ladybug slammed Morte into the ground harshly recalling her yoyo when it seemed like he wasn't going to try to get up this time around.

"My Lady." Chat murmured slipping up beside her and holding out a purple bladed knife. It was stained with what looked like dried blood and Ladybug recognized it for what it was.

"Is that?" Lumara asked remaining in a sitting position. Her leg was killing her and she was losing blood but she knew that Ladybug and Chat were moving as fast as they were able. She had been injured in the last seconds of battle. They had been injured far before and were still on their feet fighting. It made a surge of pride spread through her, happy she had been able to help even if she wouldn't remember it later.

"Yeah it is." Ladybug answered and not wanting to touch the blade itself, she gripped the handle as Morte let out a shriek. Both heroes looked up as Lumara pointed her hands at where Morte was struggling to turn over. He managed it and his hands scrabbled at the loose cobbles as he tried to pull himself from the miniature crater he lay in.

"Don't!" Morte cried harshly. His mask had cracked upon his final impact causing dark lines to run though the whole thing giving it the appearance of a cracked skull. The effect was made even creepier as Mortes eyes blazed with red light causing the closest cracks to take on a reddish hue.

Ladybug paused eyeing the akuma then the item in her hand as her miraculous beeped. "It's my job. You shouldn't have stolen this power and you should have never attacked the innocents of Paris simply because it amused you."

Mortes lips curled into a sneer but as she raised her hand to smash the item his face fell into a mask of fear. "Please! I'll die!"

Ladybug froze once more her eyes meeting Mortes. His eyes held fear but they also held a twisted cruelty and Ladybug knew her decision had already been made. "I'm sorry." Ladybug answered and slammed the blade down into the cobbles. The knife shattered upon impact as Morte howled and Ladybug took a step back waiting for the butterfly to fly out. Skeletons all around them instantly turned to dust and after a long moment the butterfly wiggled out of the blade. The blade itself returned to an odd pasty color but to Ladybugs surprise the purple butterfly didn't try to fly away. Instead it simply lay there on the ground totally limp.

Purple flashed in Ladybugs peripheral vision as Police began to swarm over to their position and Lumara gasped. "He stabbed it! The butterfly is hurt!"

Chat bent down lifting Lumara up into his arms and she stared at him a touch confused. Chat simply shook his head and Lumara remained silent waiting to see what was to happen.

Casting the handle of the odd knife away Ladybug crouched once more lifting the limp creature into her hands. Flipping the yoyo open she asked "Will cleansing the butterfly heal it too?"

"It should although it won't heal Morte." Tiki answered ominously.

Ladybug placed the butterfly into her yoyo snapping it closed and waited as the compact flashed briefly, then grew warm. While she was waiting Ladybug tossed the paper she pulled off the firework shell into the air calling "Miraculous Cleanse!" The effect was immediate the swarms of ladybug lights darting through the air fixing damage and filling Champ de Mars with all the stolen people.

"Well that will give the police something to do." Chat mumbled making Ladybug and Lumara chuckle. Ladybug did notice however that while the light healed them and Lumara not a single flicker went near Morte.

"Put your hands on your head!" A police man shouted as Morte suddenly reverted back to Aeron Sterben.

He didn't comply, didn't even twitch as Ladybug moved towards him. In fact he shrank back a little allowing Ladybug to see the massive bloodstain that covered his side.

"Well that explains why he smelled of blood." She muttered and Chat rumbled in agreement at her side.

"You have killed me." Aeron snarled weakly his life blood draining from him once more now that his transformation had come undone.

"No. The man who shot you killed you, the actions you took after that moment killed you, and your deal for power with Hawkmoth has killed you." Ladybug answered seeing the bewildered looks the police had. Gently she pressed the compacts lid and it opened releasing the pure white now fully healed butterfly.

It moved surprisingly fast compared to its normal slow moving brethren, alighting on Mortes forehead. Morte flinched back as a purple mask blazed into life across his face and a strangled cry slipped past numb lips. His arm rose as if to swat the butterfly away then it fell. Slowly his jaw went slack and his eyes closed the butterfly becoming progressively brighter as the on-watching police took a step back. Swiftly Aerons body turned gray and lifeless his skin taking on a texture that looked closer to a stones. The butterfly took to the air and as Aeron Sterbens body collapsed to the ground it turned to dust leaving empty bloodstained clothes in its wake.

"Bye, bye little butterfly." Ladybug murmured making all eyes look to her in shock. Seeing their faces Ladybug sighed "There was nothing I could do. Either we kept a crazy jailbird death akuma or he gave up what he promised Hawkmoth to gain his power in the first place."

Their miraculous beeped again and seeing no questions were likely to be fired their way Ladybug nudged Chat. Together with Chat still carrying a now protesting Lumara they turned their back on the horrifying sight. They didn't go far since they didn't have much time left in their transformations and they stopped on a nondescript rooftop near Marinettes house. Chat moved to make sure a fire escape would allow easy access to the ground as Ladybug dropped to her butt next to Lumara.

"Your turn." Ladybug murmured and Lumara reached up to the orb on her chest covering it with a gentle hand. Pulling it off her costume she went to crush it only to pause as Ladybug covered her hand. "Hawkmoth, I know you know who Lumara really is and I swear if you send an akuma after her for helping us or try to use her as a hostage, I will do something awful to you when I find you."

A purple mask flashed across Lumaras face and Ladybug flinched as Hawkmoths voice sneered through her mind. "Empty promises since they will never find me. Tell that snippy little bug I promise nothing. You will run into any danger that springs forth and since you won't remember any of this you will no longer possess the common sense to stay out of the way!" The mask grew brighter as Lumara began to snigger and after a brief moment of silence Hawkmoth continued almost sulkily "I won't specifically target you unless it's the akuma itself you have pissed off. I can't believe I am having this conversation with a teenager."

Lumara started to laugh outright. "He…he's right…" Lumara chortled as she explained not realizing that Ladybug had heard "You can't hold that against him because I'll run into danger to film and get my scoops. It's not like he can call off attacks for a simple citizen. Even one as well liked as me. He did say he won't target me specifically though. I think our butterfly man secretly likes me."

"I… heard… but I don't think he likes you as much as you think Lumara." Ladybug replied a wry grin making itself known.

The purple mask blazed brighter than ever and Hawkmoths voice demanded "Break the pendant already then Ladybug I tire of this connection!"

Both girls laughed at this and Chat moved over to them clearly wanting in on the joke. If they hadn't been pressed for time Ladybug would have invited Chat in on teasing Hawkmoth but knowing that they only had a minute or so left she lifted the object into her hand and crushed it in her grip. Instantly Lumara reverted back to Alya as a white butterfly wiggled out of a now full sized flashlight that Ladybug dropped in surprise. The butterfly darted into the air before it got crushed and did a short spiral before landing on Alyas outstretched finger.

"Will this hurt?" She asked and a purple mask flashed weakly across her face. Alya smiled "I still think these little guys are really pretty."

The butterfly's wings trembled then it leaped into the air before settling on Alyas nose. The air went still for several seconds and Ladybug just barely caught Alya whispering "Bye, bye my pretty white butterfly."

The butterfly took on a pearlescent glow and as Alya slumped into Ladybugs arms it took to the air flying up into the dark sky. A moment later dual flashes of light revealed Marinette and Adrien as their transformations finally wore off.

"Awe the butterfly really liked her." Tiki murmured fluttering down to press her paws to Alya's cheek.

"She did well. I'm surprised she actually pulled this off. I'll bet that was a nasty shock for Hawkmoth." Plagg huffed settling into Alyas hair.

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other then looked down at their kwamis. "Are you going to explain?" They asked together

"Nope!" Plagg cheerfully answered

"It wont happen again so there is no reason to. However we should probably head home since we are all exhausted." Tiki sighed

Neither Marinette nor Adrien appreciated that answer but the two of them had long ago realized that if the kwamis didn't want to talk there really was no way to make them.

They made their way silently to Marinettes house and slipped in the back door. Neither Marinette nor Adrien bothered with cleaning up and after dropping Alya onto one couch they collapsed to the other practically on top of each other. The kwamis were left to their own devices and everyone fell into a deep sleep that was only interrupted when Marinettes parents burst into the house at 7 am the next morning. They were overjoyed to find everyone ok and Alyas parents as well as Adrien's father was called for them to be picked up since it was obvious all three teens needed more sleep.

School was canceled for the rest of the week and after a day of solid rest Marinette woke feeling like a normal human being again. Surprisingly neither Adrien nor Alya was grounded since both said they were taken by the akuma early on and neither of their parents had any proof as to otherwise. Adrien complained that he was being watched like a hawk however so it was with great reluctance that they decided to hold off on the surprise they had in store for Alya. She had awakened with no memories from the past week which had scared her parents more than anything but Marinette had shown up as Ladybug to explain that their daughter had saved them in return for her memories. Alya had been ecstatic and showed Ladybug the few photos she had in her phone of when she had been changed into Lumara while asking a million questions about the event. She posted the whole shebang on her blog which made her viewings soar to unprecedented levels. It also helped that the news station also had some crazy footage of the epic battle till Ladybug had used their chopper as a Firework platform. All in all considering the terror the akuma Morte had held over Paris things were rapidly returning to normal.

A week passed with no akuma attacks and as Friday ended Marinette invited Alya to her house for a sleepover. Alya eagerly accepted and the two girls had a ton of fun before deciding to make their way up to Marinettes room later in the evening.

"Try to stay a little quiet ok girls?" Tom called up after their giggling forms

"Ok Papa but we might watch a scary movie so if you hear a scream don't worry ok?" Marinette replied.

Tom chuckled at his daughter them made his way to his own room to settle in for the night.

"Who says I'm going to scream?" Alya demanded as they climbed into Marinettes room and shut the door behind them.

"Oh you probably will scream but not because of a movie." A voice rang out making Alya yelp.

"See!" Chat crowed excitedly before flipping over the edge of the bed and landing on silent feet.

"C-Chat Noir?!" Alya demanded as Marinette went over to his side and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Bad Kitty." Marinette scolded and Chat stuck his tongue out at her.

"Uh Marinette how in the hell do you know Chat Noir? Did Ladybug introduce you or something?" Alya demanded "Actually I don't think I ever asked… How in the hell do you know Ladybug?!"

Chat sniggered and Marinette smacked him again. "It's kind of a long story and it's why I asked you over for a sleep over tonight actually."

Chat grinned his tail twitching. They had wanted to do this a week ago once things had settled down. Him and Marinette had pretty much decided unanimously to reveal their secret identities to Alya. The kwamis had been surprisingly placid even agreeing with the decision without any argument. Eventually Tiki had told them that because Alya had already discovered the secret once, she would almost certainly discover it again since the magic charm on her had been broken. Plagg acted as if he didn't particularly care but Adrien knew that the kwami actually liked Alya.

"See you gave up far more than your memories when you went to help Chat and Ladybug fight Morte." Marinette said noticing how Chat pulled his phone out of nowhere.

At her questioning look Chat grinned "Her reaction is going to be epic." He said by explanation making Marinette roll her eyes. Alya however just looked confused.

"I… gave up… more?" Alya echoed drawing the twos attention back to the task at hand

Marinette nodded moving forward to squeeze her hands "You did. You gave up a secret that you have been trying to discover for a long time. You did it to protect us, at least that's what the kwamis told us." Marinette answered

Alya tilted her head her brain working a mile a minute as she tried to puzzle Marinettes words apart. Her words should have made sense, should have given Alya an AH HA! Kind of moment but instead they left her frustrated and more confused than ever.

Marinette saw her friend struggling to remember things that were no longer there and she smiled stepping back. "Alya you are my best friend. You have saved both mine and Chats life. We owe you a lot and you have our complete confidence that you will keep our secrets no matter the cost to yourself."

Alya froze as she watched her friend all thoughts forgotten as a red creature came out of Marinettes purse floating up to hover near Marinettes head.

"Hello again Alya." Tiki squeaked and Alyas mouth dropped open but no sound came out.

"I don't think she gets it still." Chat snickered from behind and Marinette smiled realizing that Alya was in fact probably going to scream once her brain regained its functioning. Alya did understand she was just in shock.

"We should help her out." Tiki giggled cutely and Marinette grinned at her kwami in full agreement.

"Tiki Spots On!"

* * *

 **If you guys want to see what the lucky charm looked like look up Largest firework in the world, Malta Festival. The thing is freaken epic!**


	58. A Robbers Way

**So this little story is a one shot and the characters are aged up in it by about three years. They do know who the other is outside of the mask and this was really just an amusing idea I randomly got the other day. Currently I am working on three more stories plus Detecting Ladybugs and hopefully I'll get one wrapped up soon to post. No promises as to when that might be but hopefully sooner than later. Enjoy!**

 **Chat catches a cat burglar in the night and man comes to realize that he is a peace offering to a very pissed off Ladybug.**

* * *

 **A Robbers Way**

The man's name wasn't truly important although in his line of work people generally referred to him as Rob. His line of work was a dying art in the city of Paris thanks to some do-gooder heroes that patrolled the night. Yes, Rob was thief, con man, and all around burglar.

Mostly it was a decent living and he never stole enough to get the cops permanently on his case. He stole enough to pay the bills and a little extra for comforts but that was it, although these days most burglaries no matter the score were stopped by super heroes. So far most of his cohorts had been taken in by Chat Noir or Ladybug since the heroes presence alone was enough to make even the staunchest man quail in slight fear. Usually the heroes were careful not to hurt them, they were only human after all, but if they tried anything stupid or pulled a weapon on them, both heroes were happy to let them have it no holding back. That meant that sometimes they were a little rough on the worse criminals but unlike the akuma, criminals were in complete control of their actions. This translated to Ladybug as well as Chat Noir having little patience or pity for them. Really the criminals should have known better. After all these two fought and took down real monsters like it was a cake walk and everyone had witnessed what would happen if you really pissed one of them off.

Most people knew not to mess with Chat Noir. Truly, it took an idiot to not see the freaken claws on his hands and see that he was a cat based super hero. Practically every human on earth knew that cats were territorial and protective of their loved ones. If you ever needed proof of that, all you had to do was watch one of the big cat nature shows to infer that Chat Noir wasn't one to mess with. His smaller female Ladybug partner however was a different story. She was sweeter and less of a heavy hitter although all of Paris had witnessed her dealing her own damage in a fight. Mostly though Pair saw Ladybug as the gentler side of the duo, the healer, the calmer hero, and the one most akuma seemed intent on attacking first. No one ever suspected she was the more terrifying one when enraged. Everyone learned that lesson real quick when The Robber incident happened.

It had been a bad fight that had started as a bank robbery gone wrong. Chat showed up when the robbers created a hostage situation and a citizen inside the bank managed to post a plea of help to the ladyblog. Ladybug had been on her way but Chat was closer and the police were unable to get in the way Chat planned to. With the situation rapidly deteriorating, Chat went in alone. He was more than capable of dodging or reflecting a few bullets away from himself, and he had hoped to have the situation resolved by the time Ladybug got there. Compared to the regular akuma battles, the bank robbers didn't even put up that good of a fight, but then it all went south.

A butterfly took over one of the trapped robbers and the rapid escalation of the fight left several people injured. Ladybug arrived and realizing he was outnumbered and outclassed the akuma had done something unforgiveable. In his desperation The Robber had aimed his weapon at some civilians and Chat Noir had taken the hit to save them. The only videos of that fight were basic cameras that someone had hacked to watch what really happened, but from the video Rob was certain that Chat had been very close to death from that hit. He didn't move once he went down and Ladybug became a force of fury that had terrified every man and woman in Paris. She smashed the akuma through the wall and when it was obvious The Robber still wasn't stopping she had let her fury take over. In the ensuing battle she literally tore the akuma apart before capturing his butterfly. Then holding the butterfly she voiced a threat to Hawkmoth that no one but the akuma heard. Whatever she had said clearly put Hawkmoth in his place because since then almost all the akuma attacks had been mild with little damage and no civilians had been hurt since. There had even been two reports of people refusing Hawkmoths offers because they simply didn't want to tangle with the heroes.

No akuma had pushed Ladybugs patience since then either.

A shudder chased its way down Robs spine and he took a deep breath as the lock he was working on finally clicked open. A grin flicked across his face and as he moved to push the door open a voice called out.

"Puuurhaps you should rethink your actions?"

Rob froze a lump instantly forming in his throat as ice seemed to fill his veins. Slowly Rob raised his one hand that still held the lock picks as he silently pulled the door shut with his other hand.

"I don't have any weapons on me cept a knife and I only steal to make a living. My rents due in two days. Think you can give me a pass?" Rob asked

Chat chuckled behind him. "No, but let's go have a _chat_ with Ladybug and see what she says."

Robs face scrunched and as he was about to turn around a clawed hand snagged the heavy jacket he wore. In the next second he was airborne making him yelp out a curse that made Chat laugh. Then they were on the roof of the very building he had been trying to steal from and Rob fell to knees. Breathing hard Rob slowly twisted looking for the cat themed hero. Darkness licked the edges of the rooftop and it was only the piercing, night glow eyes that gave Chats position away. Those eyes unnerved Rob and trying to be at least a little brave he voiced.

"Ya know I wasn't inside the building. Technically I could have been locking up, or uh finding someplace to sleep?"

"Says the man who's rent is due in two days?" Chat asked as he stepped out of the deeper shadows.

It had been three years since the appearance of Hawkmoth and the once young teens were now well on their way towards adulthood. Chat had grown considerably, his musculature filling his suit in well enough that some women were tempted to throw themselves into an akumas path, if only to be rescued by him.

Rob however saw those muscles and cringed fully recognizing the ease at which Chat had carried him up here. He was screwed, although he knew Chat wouldn't hurt him, so long as he didn't try to run or injure the cat themed hero. With a great sigh Rob climbed to his feet and brushed his pants off realizing he had dropped his lock picks when Chat had hauled him up here.

"Can I at least preserve my dignity by walking to the police station? I don't feel like being hauled there over your shoulder and I don't do so well with heights." Rob asked feeling rather resigned to his fate.

Chat grinned moving towards him, but as he was about to speak he suddenly froze. Ears falling flat Chat darted at Rob making the man throw up his hands half expecting to be taken out. Instead with surprising speed Chat darted behind him, his clawed hands coming to rest on Robs shoulders.

"What the hell?" Rob demanded realizing he was shorter than Chat, then all at once he heard a sound that made his blood run cold.

"CHAT NOIR WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ladybugs voice roared from somewhere close and Rob felt his heart quail in fear.

Suddenly, he had an inkling that his capture wasn't random chance. Chat had obviously done something to royally piss his lady off and Rob was about to be the very unfortunate peace offering. The prospect was terrifying enough that he was tempted to pull his knife and see how far he could run.

"Please man, whatever bad things I've done in my life, I ain't never done nothin bad enough to be offered up to a pissed off Ladybug." Rob gasped sweat breaking out along his brow.

Chat didn't get a chance to answer since a figure chose that moment to drop down out of the darkness. Time had done wonders for Ladybug, although she still remained the far shorter pair of the duo. Her beauty had grown though and it was easy to see why Chat was head over heels for her. Right now though she was a dangerous beauty, one that was filled with enough fury to make Rob try and pull out from under Chats claws. The hero stubbornly held on however, and Rob realized Chat was ducking slightly behind him. Seeing Chats movement Ladybugs eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What is going on here?" She asked her voice menacingly soft.

Robs throat went instantly dry but he was saved from answering by Chat.

"I caught us a cat burglar!" Chat said his voice coming out far less confident when her eyes narrowed further and Rob realized it was probably due to the slight pun Chat had made. Chat seemed to realize this too because he continued rapidly being careful not to pun any further. "Just uh… doing my civic duty… I'll get him… to the…police?"

Chats words died off as Ladybugs foot began to tap and Rob felt more than saw Chat cower further behind him.

"Trying to appease me?" Ladybug hissed and Rob knew that his presence had been completely ignored.

"Yes mam." Chat quaked, his answer as simple as possible.

Ladybugs arms crossed making Rob want to shrink down with Chat. "It's not working." She informed him her voice cutting the air like a whip. "That was a weeks' worth of work mister and I'm going to take it out of your hide!"

Chat quivered and Rob didn't even want to know what they were talking about. Suddenly Chats claws were missing from his shoulders and Rob just barely caught the sound of boots edging backwards.

"W-well that akuma is out and about still… I'm sure it will be fixed by the cure…" Chat answered his voice quivering a little bit.

He wasn't lying about the akuma. It was one of the reasons Rob had decided to come out tonight in the first place. With an akuma taking up their attention Rob had hoped to get a nice score without interference.

Ladybug however wasn't appeased by this idea of Chats either because she took one step forwards her hand dropping to her yoyo.

With a yip of fear Rob heard Chat take off and he ducked as Ladybugs yoyo whipped past him. It cracked on stone and Ladybug let out a hiss of frustration at the miss, moving forward as her yoyo snapped back to her hand.

Rob watched her advance, hoping beyond hope that she would simply go after Chat, but as she came even with him she suddenly turned her icy gaze on him. Swallowing hard he inclined his head politely at her.

"Mam…" he murmured face quickly leaching of color.

Even though she was almost a head shorter than him Ladybug gave off the impression than she was staring down her nose at him. It didn't help that she had an overwhelming aura of power cloaking her and her annoyed mood was more than obvious on her features. Ladybug gave him a once over, the unforgiving stare she pinned him with being more than enough to send icy tendrils down his spine.

"I don't have time for you tonight. If I see or hear of you in any way shape or form I will send Chat after you. Then we will have a nice long discussion about your life's choices as you dangle from the top of the Eifel Tower. From there I will leave whatever's left of you for the police to do with as they wish. Do you understand me?" Ladybug snapped her patience for life clearly gone for the night.

Rob nodded eagerly sweat sticking his shirt to his back. "Yes miss Ladybug mam. Never again miss, I'm gonna clean up my act and do something useful." He backed up with Ladybug following until the back of his legs hit the edge of the roof. "I just uh… need to get down."

A savage grin flickered across Ladybugs face and Rob didn't even get the chance to try and run before her yoyo snapped around his waist. In the next second he was air borne and screaming before jerking to a sudden, rather painful stop a few inches from the concrete. Shaking, realizing he wasn't dead he put his feet on the ground and the yoyo released him allowing him to drop to his knees since his legs decided not to work.

"I hope you remember our conversation mister Rob. Now if you will excuse me I have a cat to skin and an akuma to catch." Ladybug called leaping away before Rob could even think to answer.

Heart pounding, Rob slowly managed to make it to his feet and back up to the door where he had originally been caught by Chat. After reclaiming his lock picks Rob stepped away from the door not even wanting to chance going inside no matter the score. A yowl of pain echoed through the night air making him cringe and Rob decided that it might just be time to move to a new city, one with no terrifying Ladybug themed heroes in it.


	59. A Witches Familiar (Part 1)

**Well I never expected this to have taken so long to write up... Sorry for being absent for so long on this collection. Its been waaay busy with the holidays, not that I have had a ton of time before then either. Anyhow besides the excuses here is a new story for you guys to enjoy! I will try to update every three days like I have with the others but Will probably run late.**

 **Guests... To all you guys thanks for reading and for the reviews! I am continuing to write but unfortunately its slow going and I hit a bit of a rough patch when it comes it inspiration. Hopefully with season two finally coming out and my job finally hiring more people I will be a bit more active!**

 **Hawkfeather... About A Cats Shield sequel... I have an idea percolating we will see if it ever comes into the light.**

 **spinnerofdark... Maybe if She shows up as a pup in season two I might create a story around them. Plus fox powers wouldn't have helped against an army of light sensitive skeletons.**

 **Marinette is a clumsy witch with almost no magical power but has high hopes to one day be a certified stitch witch. Her first step towards her goal is summoning a familiar, but the real question is will she survive the test?**

* * *

 **Witches Familiar (Part 1)**

The unused back street was smoky and magic scarred. It was the site of a battle bravely fought and badly lost although, that was what tended to happen when a mere child took on a grown adult in a battle by magic. Still the end result could have been worse. Everyone had lived with only minor injuries even though the man known as Hawkmoth had managed to scurry back into the shadows. Within moments of the man's passing those same shadows parted to reveal a very odd sight. A large black cat burst from the depths green eyes taking in the damage surrounding him. Riding a top his back a small red humanoid fairy gasped releasing his fur to fly into the air.

"The children!" Tiki moaned fluttering over to the dark haired child, pressing her delicate tiny hands to the child's cheek. "We were too late, this was not supposed to happen."

Plagg in his black cat form padded up to the girl, nudging her arm and hissing as he spied the purple butterfly on her forearm just a few inches before her elbow.

"It's my fault. I should have never removed the other girls mark." Plagg answered eyeing the butterfly mark with a predatory eye. His lips peeled back as his black aura lit up his body ready to destroy the mark that clung to the child's skin.

"Don't touch it Plagg!" Tiki hummed her voice more than a little panicked.

"Why? I can remove that flutter brains mark no problem." Plagg answered his aura flickering out while his body swayed impatiently on his paws. Tiki hummed in distraction as she zipped around the girl looking for any serious injuries and as he watched, she finally fluttered down to rest beside him.

"If you remove it he will know and he will investigate. You know he didn't come here and catch them unawares by sheer accident. Hawkmoth came here knowing what he would find. I'm surprised he didn't try and reactivate the residue magic to see where the girls and your charge came from!" Tiki cried swatting at Plaggs nose as he sniffed the mark again.

"He couldn't activate the residue magic Tiki, he was probably too tired. This kit gave him a hell of a fight considering she is so young. I can smell the lightning magic she used and that's after using her protection on the kit and probably her friend. Honestly I'm surprised he even managed to lay the mark at all. He must have done something sneaky to manage it." Plagg answered not yet knowing how right he was.

"We can't be exposed yet and we certainly can't protect these children every day for the rest of their lives. If you remove this mark too he will know that it was by more than just chance." Tiki hummed, reaching out to place her own tiny hands against the mark.

It flashed a brighter purple under her touch and she gasped jerking back. It was a strong mark. One that bound the marked persons magic, rendering them practically magic less in a world filled with it. It also drained the marked person of their magic giving the person who cast the spell more power whenever they wished to call on it. Although, Tiki could feel that this mark hadn't been set properly and what had been done was sloppily placed. The child's own defensive magic was still fighting the marks anchors, since the child's magic was far stronger than it should have been in one so young. Hawkmoth had made a mistake one that would eventually give the child a chance to take her magic back.

"So we doom them to be separated the rest of their lives and doom the girl to being a glorified battery?" Plagg demanded his voice a hiss of fury.

He wanted to go hunt Hawkmoth down. The only thing stopping him was the safety of the black haired child before him, also Tiki, and the kitten he had been given to train and protect. Another hiss slipped from him, ok maybe he had a few things stopping him but if he followed the trail now before it went cold there was a good chance…

"Don't even think about it, we don't have the firepower to take him out and even if we did the magic might not dissipate if we don't do this right." Tiki snapped tapping Plagg on the nose to break him from his thoughts.

"Fine." Plagg grumbled swiping a paw over his nose. In truth he hadn't wanted to start the hunt alone anyways. Now though they had to decide what to do about the children. "You haven't answered me about the mark though. She can't break that mark on her own and the kittens power wont fully mature without her. They are already bonded and her power reflects that. They need each other."

"They do." Tiki agreed thinking hard how the marks worked. The young kitten was already bonded to the child's power and that was helping to keep the mark from setting completely. If there was a way for the girl to keep the mark without it inhibiting her powers maturation and draining her completely…

Tiki shivered an idea running through her. Slowly her aura surrounding her body began to glow as the idea began to turn into the purest form of magic. Her aura glowed a gentle red as she concentrated, feeling the flow of the spell cast in the butterfly mark. The flow told her what shape her own spell had to be to counter it and Tiki smiled as the shape took form in her mind. Wisps of light from the glow around her body began to pull away and slowly a net like structure began to form. It looked like a dream catcher more than a net and Plagg felt his own magic rise within him in answer to hers. The spell would allow the child to access her magic more freely than a bound person and his kitten would be able to work off her magic as well when needed. It restricted the butterfly however and prevented it from draining her automatically all the time. The mark would only activate when Hawkmoth called specifically on her magic.

"Oh…" Plagg answered in understanding his own black aura coming to life around him once more. Tiki reached out to him and Plagg let his magic flow freely to her as she used his destructive magic to weave a corrosion spell into her net. As she got older this would make the marks grip loosen rather than tighten and with any luck by the time Hawkmoth noticed anything amiss the children would be old enough to fight back on their own.

The red net turned spotted like a ladybug and Plagg pressed his nose to the spell as Tiki pressed a palm to it. The spell flashed once then sank into the child's arm directly over the butterfly. The purple inky creature twitched and wiggled making the girl whimper then it settled changing to a black color. To the casual observer it now looked like an odd birthmark.

Plaggs green eyes rose to Tikis blue ones.

"We will have to train them. She will have the hardest time of it especially with the way you wove the corrosion spell in." Plagg murmured

Tiki nodded fluttering back to the child's face her hands glowing as she healed the child's wounds since the mark wouldn't drain her magic any further. "She can do it. She protected her friend and her partner although they can't possibly understand the bond they already have. She has so much potential; this nasty akuma mark will actually make her a better witch in the end. Hawkmoth has no idea what he has started."

Plagg nodded then stretched his cat like form, seeming to unfold until a man stood in the cats place. "I'll take her friend home and then I have to get back to my charge. He should stay unconscious till then but with her protection spell on him I'm not sure my magic can keep him out for long."

Tiki giggled and a moment later she stood almost as tall as the man named Plagg looking down at the now tiny child at her feet. "She pushed everything she had into protecting her friends. I think she has a Grimalkin in her family tree somewhere. Your kind is always so very protective."

Plagg grinned as Tiki lifted the young girl up into her arms. "She definitely has some fairy with her small stature." Then he frowned as he tried to pick up her friend wincing at the crackle of magic that flared. Turning he eyed the small girl whose bright blue eyes were half slitted, conscious if only just barely. "I'm not going to hurt her kit, let me see her home safe."

Tiki hummed at the black haired girl in her arms and she sighed eyes slumping fully closed. The magic blew out like a candle and Plagg turned back to the darker child lifting her into his arms. "Train her well Tiki. Otherwise in a few years we will have a disaster on our hands."

"They will fix the magic Plagg, and find Nooroo. I can feel it." Tiki answered her aura shimmering into the visible spectrum once more as she wove a hiding spell.

Plagg smiled at her not needing the spell since his inborne magic hid him naturally from prying eyes. Then voices intruded as the magical energy spent there was finally detected by others. The crappy shield Hawkmoth had placed to prevent the kids escape had fully fallen apart revealing a sudden wash of magic to the outside world.

"Times up." Tiki hummed and Plagg nodded. Together they slipped into a side street vanishing from view as witches and wizards alike rushed in to investigate.

* * *

In a world of magic people were as different as the snowflakes that could fall from the sky. Some people had enough magical power to run spells for days without tiring while others only had enough magic to see what magic was around them. Very few had no magic at all and those that didn't, often found life rather difficult. Magical aptitude wasn't the only thing that made people different from each other either. Some people were also born with odd traits. These traits often showed up as animal markings, ears, tails, or sometimes even wings and were the result of people having children with a class of creatures called familiars.

In truth, it isn't as odd as it sounds.

Creature was a loose term to describe what some familiar's true form looked like. Although just as there were different classes of power for humans, there were also different classes of power for familiars. They ranged from weak creatures that could only maintain an animal form and had no powers, to unique creatures that not only had special abilities but could also transform into humans themselves. Magical Scientists theorized that the world of familiars was actually a parallel world that humans could access due to the magic that was inherent in their universe. No matter how it was initially found the world of familiars was now closely tied to the human realm. Children were now often a mix of both and almost all families had a blood tie to some familiar heritage. Scientist believed this mixing was the reason magic hadn't yet died out in the human race which had almost happened 1000 years ago when humans in the magical government tried to ban the breeding of people with their familiars. It was only when a powerful group of seven humans emerged from a mixed parent heritage of familiars and human that the ban was lifted. These seven humans had turned the worlds whole view of Familiars on its head especially when they created the very foundations of the natural magic that everyone, even the weakest human used today. Soon after it was found that magic was once again was cropping up with more prevalence within the human race. This was the world Marinette Dupain-Cheng lived in.

Clumsy, funny, sweet, and pretty, these were all words that could be used to describe Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Powerful was not a word you would use to describe her and yet as a child she showed all aspects of being a truly powerful witch. Not that many people knew or remembered this in the first place. As a child Marinette had been far above her peers in all classes of magic. In fact most of the time she seemed to have so much magic she simply didn't know what to do with it. Then when she was eight years old she had been involved in a somewhat mysterious incident, and from that moment on her powers went from extraordinary, to average, and as she got older, fell even further into the weak category. It wasn't extraordinarily common, but sometimes things did happen like that. Some children were born with the ability to tap into all the power they could handle at a very young age and these kids showed fantastic magical potential since their powers seemed to outstrip all of their peers. Then as they got older there magical abilities seemed to fade because their magic didn't grow with them. Instead it remained the same.

Unlike most people though, a lack of power didn't bother Marinette in the least. Marinette was nervous when it came to having large amounts of power since as a very small child she'd had several incidents of it getting out of hand. After the odd incident that she didn't remember happened and her power had faded she no longer had trouble controlling the few spells she could use so she didn't mind her powers being at a mediocre level. Unlike some of her friends, she also no longer had magical accidents where her magic escaped her control. Considering her clumsy nature she was always inherently grateful for that since as a very small child she had almost feared her power. Thankfully Marinette had just enough magic to ease her way through what she really loved to do, designing. Her chosen field was that of a stitch witch, although she couldn't call herself a witch at all quite yet. Only about a quarter of the human race could claim the title of witch or wizard and depending on your class it could be a title of prestige. To claim the title of witch one had to go through more years of magic schooling on top of regular classes and pass several series of tests. The first of these tests were held at the age of fourteen and it was the test of familiars.

Out of all the tests it was probably the simplest. All you had to do was summon a familiar to your side. This familiar was then bound to you, most of the time for life, although there were rare cases where one person could have upwards of two or three familiars. One odd crazy little man had a reported ten familiars but they were all of a basic non magical beast type that he used to steal baubles from unsuspecting strangers. He was called the Pigeon man and although police desperately tried to catch him, so far they hadn't had any luck. For the most part though people had one familiar and summoning one especially the first time, took quite a bit of magic.

"Tiki I'm never going to be able to do this!" Marinette moaned hands in her hair as she freaked out about the coming test.

Bottles and spools of thread spun slowly through the air as the red fairy Tiki fluttered over to where Marinette was having a meltdown.

"Of course you will Marinette! You have plenty of magic to be able to do this and if you feel that nervous you can overlay the design with your special thread! Believe me you will be able to summon a familiar!" Tiki said dodging a bobbin to settle in Marinette's hair.

What she didn't tell her was that technically she already had a familiar and that the spell she would be casting in a week would simply be announcing that fact properly to her peers and teachers. The kitten Plagg was keeping track of had become a handful in the last few months wanting to come to Marinette's side his own way rather than the proper way. Thankfully cooler heads had prevailed so far without magical restriction and once Marinette laid the circle, the magic that connected the two of them practically guaranteed a successful summoning.

Unable to hear Tikis thoughts Marinette simply gave another moan and all at once the floating items clattered to the floor. Tiki patted her head a wane smile on her lips. She had been with Marinette for six years now happily training and watching Marinette grow as Plagg did the same for his kitten. At first it had been hard. Tiki had to remain a secret and trying to convince an eight year old that no one could know of her presence without scaring her had been a true challenge. For a while her parents were convinced that their daughter had an imaginary friend and Marinette, once Tiki had finally convinced her simply rolled with it. Keeping herself a secret from Alya had been far more difficult, sometimes requiring a spell or two of hiding or forgetfulness but overall Marinette had done well. Thankfully Marinette didn't consciously remember what happened all those years ago in that back alley. Tiki knew she had nightmares sometimes although as she got older the nightmares had faded but Marinette had suffered magically because of Hawkmoth. The binding of her magic meant her power levels had never regained their proper strength which had caused a stir with both her parents and her teachers. Also because most spells were taught through active magic first, Marinette's measured aptitude for any magic in general had drastically dropped. Tiki had to help her find other ways to access her now blocked magic passively and although it made Marinette a better more creative witch now, it had damaged her self-confidence badly. It hadn't helped that at first Tiki had to be extra careful not to catch Hawkmoths eye since initially he had watched the child closely. After all not many children could hold off an adult magician and he seemed to realize that his mark hadn't been properly placed. Fortunately he could never get close to her and Tiki made sure Marinette was never alone without some kind of protection over her. As time passed though Hawkmoth became bored with the girl. Her powers hadn't panned out as he had hoped and these days he rarely even looked in on her once every few months.

Tiki sighed, one thing she hadn't yet been able to fix was Marinette's ability to completely freak out over the silliest things. This was a habit Tiki had noticed from day one when she had revealed her presence.

"Marinette…" Tiki tried again as one of her proximity spells chirped at her. "Someone's coming." She murmured darting off to hide.

Marinette remained where she was slumped over her futon refusing to move and see who was invading her space.

"Girl. You are not throwing another tantrum are you?" Alyas voice demanded as she climbed into Marinette's room and saw the mess of items across the floor.

"It's not a tantrum Alya I'm just freaking out like a lot!" Marinette answered, keeping her face pressed into the fabric. "I cant believe I let you talk me into taking this stupid test!"

Her best friend in the world was Alya, a dark skinned girl with fox ears instead of human ones and eyes that glowed amber when excited or mad. Her hair was mostly dark although the ends naturally faded to a reddish orange color. Marinette suspected that when she summoned a familiar it would probably be of the lupine class and Alya was also the reason that Marinette even considered taking the familiars test. Alya had encouraged her and helped her for years now and in truth the only reason Marinette was giving it a shot was she didn't want to be separated from Alya yet. After this year anyone who didn't summon a familiar were separated into their own classes and taught different studies. There were the rare few who's power bloomed late and were given a second try but those were extraordinarily rare and those people also had to go through other rigorous tests. Very few people refused to try to summon and those that did usually had no power to speak of. Even though Marinette was convinced she was one of those people, Alya was convinced Marinette would be able to summon a familiar. They had been friends for a very long time now and she had been with Marinette in the odd incident where Marinette seemed to lose touch with her magical power. Alya on the other hand seemed to find it. These days Alya was the one who showed the greatest magical potential and could handle powerful magical spells although she had no patience for memorizing them.

With a roll of her eyes Alya sent her magic out passively, lifting the items from the floor to send them to their appropriate locations. Since they had been friends since they were practically babies, sometimes Alyas patience for Marinette's spazz attacks was more of a reflex than actual patience. "I don't know why you are spazzing so bad. They measured all of our magic weeks ago and you have plenty to summon a familiar!"

At her words Marinette finally looked up. "Barely! I barely have enough magic to summon one and you and I both know how my power fluctuates! If it was using passive magic I would be fine but this is active and what if on that day I don't have the power! I'll fail and people will laugh and oh gods its going to be horrible and I'll have to leave and live like the pigeon man and…"

Alya grabbed Marinette cutting off her rambling and making her squeak as she pulled her into a hug. "Girl you will be fine. You are the best witch in our class regardless of power. You have spells memorized that I don't think I will ever master! Just use your thread and everything will work out fine. At worst I can let you borrow some of my power."

Marinette shook her head as she pulled out of Alya's death grip. "I can't borrow your power Alya, not for this at least. You know that summoning a familiar has to only use the owner's power and if you try to use multiple bad things happen."

Alya rolled her eyes "Yeah that's the ghost story that they have told us all for years! You know Chloes going to try it anyways since her power, regardless of what she claims, is absolute crap. I say you give it a go first. Besides with the way you can manipulate magic you don't have to put my power into the spell just use it to feed your power."

What Alya was talking about was a very rare skill that Marinette had developed. Most people could borrow power from another or in rare cases steal it. However that borrowed magical energy still contained the essence of the original user. Most spells had to be balanced when adding multiple peoples power to the mix and delicate spells often went wrong when someone borrowed power but didn't balance for the extra persons essence. Marinette however could borrow power but instead of having to blend the power into her own and contaminating her essence she could incorporate it the same way a fire incorporated a new log thrown onto it. So far Marinette was the only person Alya knew that could do that effectively and it was a skill Marinette had been trying to teach her for a while now.

Again Marinette shook her head. "I need to stand on my own Alya. If I can't do this on my own I really won't be able to anything further either even if I manage to summon a familiar. Plus if I summon one too strong with excess magic it can suck me dry."

Alya opened her mouth but Marinette put her finger to her lips to prevent her from speaking. "You can't support two people all the time and you can't hamper yourself for my sake. Once you get your familiar you will have to support them with your magic. We knew this day would come Alya."

Alya scoffed pulling Marinette's hand down but at the mention of support her gaze softened. "You have always supported me Mari. I don't think I would have made it this far without you. I just want to help."

Marinette patted her friend on the back. They had been best friends since age five when the first met on the playground. Back them Marinette had been the stronger of the two and when she had found the other kids picking on Alya she had stopped them by hanging the bullies in the air. The bullies had been stuck like that till their parents had come to their aid and they had been friends ever since. Marinette had continued being the stronger of the two until they were eight when it all changed, though neither Marinette nor Alya could quite remember what happened. The adults believed they attempted a spell neither could handle and Marinette had basically shorted out her power to pull them out of the spell. The weird thing was no one could figure out what kind of spell they had attempted and since the girls couldn't remember everyone was at a loss. The only lead they had was the fact that two odd individuals had brought the girls home before vanishing without a trace. Thinking about the past made the birthmark on her arm burn slightly and Marinette rubbed at it absently. Regardless of what happened Alya had since then been the stronger caster, although Marinette was better at defense and powering things for long periods of time. The balance worked out well for the two of them and for joint projects they always made sure to be placed together.

With a final sigh Marinette climbed to her feet seeing how her floor was neat once more. "Thanks for putting everything away Alya." She murmured feeling a touch embarrassed at how she had made a mess.

Alya waved her off. "You're lucky I remember where you like everything placed. Now that you are better shall we head back to school? Lunch break is ending soon and we get our summoning schedule today!"

Marinette cringed at Alyas words but nodded with a hesitant smile. Today was the last possible day to back out of a summoning and Marinette knew Alya was going to be watching her like a hawk so she couldn't sneak off to retract her name. Once you were given your summoning time you were stuck giving it a try.

"Come on girl! Lets go!" Alya huffed seeing the slightly panicked look in her eyes and dragged Marinette from her room. They were out the door in seconds and back at school faster than Marinette thought possible. It was like time had sped up since it sensed her reluctance to return. They arrived back into class as the warning bell began to ring and they took their seats as the teacher walked back in.

"Alright everyone! In your seats please! Now as you all know summoning's start tomorrow. I have the schedule here and please keep in mind that you will still have class and homework to attend to despite the half day status. Now I will call your name and when I do your time and day of summoning will appear on the board behind me. When I am done calling everyone you will be allowed to collect your time stamps." Their teacher called and after a moment of silence she began calling names.

Marinette watched as the board filled up flinching slightly when her name was called. After all the names were called their teacher moved aside, giving silent permission for 30 people to crowd around the board in search of their names. Some people didn't bother to get up simply levitating their papers to themselves. Others like Chloe had someone else get their slip. Marinette went to stand to go get hers when she saw the slip peel itself from the board and fly into her hands.

"Thanks Alya." Marinette said with a smile, happy that she wouldn't have to brave the crush of bodies at the board.

Alya waved her thanks off and flipped her paper open fairly squealing in excitement when she saw her time. "Mari! I'm one of the first! I'm going to get my familiar tomorrow!"

Marinette grinned happy for her and with a deep breath opened her paper to see her own time. A knot formed in her gut when she read the words and time on the paper. Her summoning was on the last day at the earliest possible time slot. Fear swept through her as her mind demanded a second look just to be sure. To the city of Paris the week of summoning's was a significant and exciting event. At the beginning of the week it was usually quiet since many people were still working and few students summoned since Classes were weaning down their times to fit in with the students schedules. The crowds picked up rapidly towards the third day of the week though, especially since the days became shorter and more students summoned. People showed up from all over the city to watch and by the time the last days of the summoning's hit the stands were usually packed. With her being one of the last people to summon she would probably have nearly the whole cities eyes on her. Seeing Marinette go ashen Alya moved to ask what was wrong when a squall of rage filled the air.

"I cannot believe where I have been put! This time is far too soon and I refuse to not have an audience!" Chloe squalled

Sabrina flinched next to her. "Chloe it's a lovely time a-and not having a lot of people means you can concentrate better. Its also the day right after me! We can celebrate together when you finish your summoning."

"No I demand a better time!" Chloe snapped and their teacher flinched as Chloe pinned her with a glare. Their teacher was a nervous creature and Chloe had intimidated her from day one. Their teachers mouth opened clearly ready to say it was impossible to change when Marinette found herself speaking.

"I'll switch with you." She said and Chloe spun around pinning a disgusted haughty glare on her.

"You?! I highly doubt you have any time worthy of me." Chloe sneered flipping her hair over her shoulder as her nose aimed itself at the ceiling.

Marinette felt a tendril of irritation run through her and for a moment she almost retracted her statement, but then the eyes of her classmates reminded her of how much worse it would be in front of hundreds of strangers.

"I'm one of the last." Marinette snapped instead hearing several gasps echo around her. Having a spot on the last day was a fairly coveted spot, one that many people wanted and would often do favors to get.

Chloes eyes went bright, the greed in them more than apparent but she flipped her hand in the air to peer at her nails feinting disinterest.

"You're not really allowed to switch…" Their teacher called weakly although no one heard her. Instead Marinette was suddenly surrounded with other students all wanting to know if she would switch with them.

"SABRINA!" Chloe snarled from behind the sudden crush of bodies and all at once several people found themselves shoved magically aside. Chloe strode through the vacant space and plucked Marinette slip of paper from her hands.

"Here is your new and useless time." Chloe hummed tossing the paper at Marinette before striding away.

The crush of bodies followed her clearly still eager for another shot at having Marinette's time slot. With a slightly shaking hand Marinette opened the paper and let a thankful rush of air flee from her lungs. Chloes time was on the second day in the second time slot, practically right after class had let out. It meant she had time enough to gather her supplies and it also meant that other than curious classmates, family, and a few diehards there would probably be very few people in the stands.

Alya wrinkled her nose. "You sure that was a good idea?"

Marinette shrugged "I definitely didn't want to go last and if I fail there won't be as many people here to see with this time. Oh I'm sorry I should have asked if you wanted it first!"

"Not to worry Marinette I want my familiar sooner rather than later and besides you are not going to fail but when Chloe fails the whole city will see!" Alya whispered excitedly. "We have to go watch."

Marinette chuckled weakly but nodded unable to resist Alyas excitement. At least as few people as possible would see her fail if she did and that was enough for Marinette.

The rest of the day passed thankfully quick and Marinette rushed home to inform her parents of the change in times between her and Chloe. On the main board at school her name would still read as being last since the teachers never bothered to keep track of all the time switches made between students. It was frowned upon to switch your time but some people didn't have a choice and their teachers truly didn't care as long as someone showed up in the available time slot. Her parents were excited for the switch since they knew Marinette had been extremely nervous of the upcoming summoning. With it so close at hand she wouldn't have as much time to stress herself out. Now all she had to do was prepare her materials although the school provided most of the items that would be needed.

Alya called her later in the evening asking if Marinette would help her carry some summoning supplies with her in the morning. Marinette was happy to agree and after calming her overexcited friend down she hung up to get to work on the bit of homework she had yet to complete. The moment she settled down Tiki came out to join her.

"I'm happy you were able to switch with someone." Tiki said fluttering down next to Marinette's hand.

Marinette leaned back in her chair the relief coming from her practically palpable. "Me too Tiki, even if it was Chloe I switched with. I couldn't imagine having to go out there and summon on the last day. Even if I am as capable as you say I really don't think I would have survived the pressure."

Tiki hummed her agreement even though that wasn't why she was glad Marinette had switched. She and Plagg had been keeping a closer eye on Marinette since she had mentioned a week ago that her arm was burning where the birthmark was. Tiki had immediately studied Marinette's power and came to realize that Hawkmoth, was trying to siphon power off her from where ever he was, quite possibly to prevent her from summoning a familiar. Marinette's magic was matured now though and it had built up a tolerance to being siphoned off. Basically it was fighting the pull and now that her kitten was older he was using his magic to help her fight as well. Do to that Marinette's magic had been far more sporadic than usual which, was another reason that she was so nervous about the summoning. Tiki and Plagg had taken turns watching over her and even though Marinette had seen Plagg once she hadn't suspected anything being amiss. No one odd had approached her thankfully and with her switching her time with another Tiki was confident that Marinette's summoning would go off without a hitch. Hawkmoth wouldn't know about the switched times if he were planning some sort of sabotage and even if he wanted to try he wouldn't know when her new time was. Completely clueless to Tikis thoughts Marinette finished her homework and went to bed early knowing her phone would be ringing off the hook soon enough.


	60. A Witches Familiar (Part 2)

**Welp here is part two! We get to see some summonings! You guys have no idea how hard some of the imagery was to describe but I think I got it all hammered out. Enjoy!**

 **Vi-Violence... Wow thank you so much! My friend forbade me from writing another. Said her heart couldn't take another one like that.**

 **StarLilly Rose... Glad you have enjoyed all the craziness here is some more!**

 **silverheartlugia2000... Hello to you to! I'm surviving lol. Still here and still writing just been working on Detecting Ladybugs more than this one. Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Marinette is a clumsy witch with almost no magical power but has high hopes to one day be a certified stitch witch. Her first step towards her goal is summoning a familiar, but the real question is will she survive the test?**

* * *

 **Witches Familiar (Part 2)**

True to form as soon as the sun rose Marinette's phone was ringing. With a grumble Marinette answered the phone and soon found herself hauling several items to school for Alya. She was also carrying a box filled with fabric for herself to use when she summoned the next day.

"So are you excited?!" Alya squealed shifting a bag so she could see Marinette's face.

"More nervous than excited but at least I don't have long to stew about it." Marinette answered knowing that it was better to tell Alya the truth right from the start. Otherwise she had a habit of pushing till she had a satisfactory answer.

Alya grinned at her friend. "You know you're gonna do great and come tomorrow there will be four of us to create mischief!"

Marinette couldn't help but chuckle refusing to put a damper on her friends enthusiasm. They arrived at school quickly and stored their materials in the appropriate places. Then they went to class which was abuzz with several excited students. Sabrina like Alya was practically vibrating with nervous energy along with two other students. There were plenty of others who were just as excited to see the first summoning's, usually these were filled with a sense of almost stale power and sometimes it led to an odd show of magic. The teachers when asked simply said it was because the magic was left over from the last years summoning and the first people to summon were essentially cleaning the old magic out.

Marinette had a different theory however. They were summoning on the same lines that their ancestors had first summoned on and that magic was imbued deep within the earth at the summoning spot. The first summoning's were calling those magic's back awake and the odd shows was the ancient magic literally sparking back to life. Two years ago she had shifted her vision so she could see the magic there and had been shocked out of her sight. The whole area glowed especially when someone of magical talent was there. What was even stranger was the fact that she could see shapes of people, almost like spirits guiding the casters as they began the summoning. One shape had come to her that year to tap on her nose and Marinette had dropped her vision realizing it was a kind of rebuke from the magical world. Later she had asked her father who had the same vision abilities as her and he had laughed telling her that she had to use her abilities constantly if she wanted the magical spirits to accept her. Apparently when she used her vision- abilities which were passed down from a familiar ancestor- it allowed other things to see her on the magical side. Her father also shared with her that the longer she used her abilities the more familiar the magical world would be with her. Since she hadn't used her vision abilities often up to that point, she practically glowed to others who had the same abilities which made her an oddity. Those that could see like her and her father, usually saw since birth and unlike Marinette they couldn't turn it off. Her father Tom couldn't figure out how she managed it either, but then usually those with human magic didn't have familiar abilities either.

Marinette's magical vision had kicked in around 8 years old and had created quite the scare for her. Since then she rarely used it although once she had talked to her father about it, Marinette decided that she had been misusing it by not using it at all. For the last two years she had been training her magical vision almost constantly and she had found many, many uses for it. One such use was being able to see magical boobie traps set up for pranks or more malicious uses. Alya didn't know about her vision but trusted her completely when Marinette said there were magical boobie traps set. Marinette could always tell who set them too although she could never prove it since magical vision like hers was fairly rare. Usually they were set by Chloe or Sabrina since each person's magic held a different look to it and Alya usually either disabled the traps or moved the trap so it would spring on its owner. Marinette had noticed far less traps set for them in the past years since Chloe got tired of getting hit by her own pranks.

Last year when she had watched the summoning's she had done so with her magical vision active. The spirits there had been intrigued by her presence but they hadn't done anything that time. The summoning's had been far cooler to watch with her magical vision activated and this year Marinette hoped to be able to share it with Alya. She hadn't told Alya about the vision simply because it had never come up but her father had told her since she was using her power more often it would be a fun exercise to try and share the vision with others. He hadn't told her how to do that, leaving her to figure it out on her own and Marinette was really ready to give it a shot. Class went by slowly and at lunch Marinette brought the vision subject up.

"Hey Alya?" Marinette asked as they sat in her room eating some cookies.

Alya glanced up, she was starting to get nervous since her summoning was coming up very soon and she was trying hard not to lose her cool. "What's up Marinette?"

Marinette twisted her fingers, a sight that meant she was nervous or sheepish about something.

"I uh want to try something and I'm not sure it will work but if it does I think you will really like it." Marinette answered

Alya eyed her curiously wondering what in the world Marinette could have in store for her. At this point though, any distraction was a welcome one so she nodded her acceptance. "Ok do we need to be touching or anything?"

It was Marinette's turn to nod and she scooted next to Alya who was happy to lean against her. "Ok I'm going to start. You will be able to tell if it works." Marinette sighed forcing herself to relax against Alya.

Slowly she shifted her energy outwards causing a pink glow to emanate around her within her magical vision. Alyas energy responded in kind without her awareness making her glow an earthy orange color. Little by little Marinette blended their outlying energies together and Marinette shifted her sight to Alya feeling the bond they had pulse at the new layer she was wrapping around them. It had taken two months of trial and error with Tikis help to figure out using a bond was the easiest way to go about it. She and Tiki had a strong old bond but the bond between Alya and Marinette was far stronger. It was over two years ago that she had figured out she had such a bond with Alya and it had made her realize that they used the bond far more than she could have ever expected. Mostly it was an energy balance between the two of them but their bond also carried the shadow of emotions which was how either girl could tell when the other was upset. Several seconds passed and then Alya gasped jerking upright.

"Oh my gosh. Girl, what did you do?" Alya gasped twisting around since she could suddenly see a rainbow of magic's surrounding them.

Marinette wiggled excitedly beside her. "You can see it?!" She whisper screamed and Alya nodded as she looked at her friend gaping rather comically as she saw her glow.

"You're glowing. I'm glowing. And what is this?" she asked reaching for the multicolored thread that seemed to tie them together from their energies.

Her hands passed right through it and Marinette giggled "It's our bond, and this is a power I inherited from my familiar grandparents. I didn't used to use it because it scared me badly when it first activated as a kid. I have been using it though for the past two years and it's finally strong enough for me to share it with people I'm close to."

"This is amazing." Alya whispered "How long can you maintain it?"

Marinette shrugged "I don't know. It doesn't feel like it will take much of an effort to maintain it but I wanted to show you what a summoning looks like since you seem nervous."

Alya chuckled eyeing the multicolored thread between them before reaching down to point at it. "This is our bond isn't it? It's how we can always tell how the other is feeling and how we can always find each other. I mean they always tell us that we form bonds with people and that some can see them but… wow I can see ours!"

Marinette nodded happy that Alya was happy. "It's been there for a really long time. We share our energy through it too a lot of times."

Alya gripped Marinette's hand "Girl this is amazing. Thanks for showing me this and I'm happy that I have a bond with you."

Bonds in the magical world were special and there were more types than stars in the sky. Bonds could be created and broken depending on their type and some bonds could be used like a physical conduit if necessary. Both Alya and Marinette knew that their bond was something special, one that was closer to a sister type bond than simple friends. Only a certain kind of potion could allow people to see bonds normally and it was rare for people to use it since the ingredients were fairly expensive. It also didn't have much of a use in the every day world although police would sometimes use it to help find missing people. Alya's phone went off suddenly and the rainbow of magic's surrounding them shattered.

"Oops." Marinette muttered her brows furrowing in annoyance and Alya laughed.

"Its cool girl. Let's head back to school so we get a good spot to watch Sabrina's summoning. I'm curious to see what she summons. Plus you can show me what it looks like magically. Hey! Is this how you can always see boobie traps and stuff?"

Marinette nodded both girls climbing to their feet. "Yeah I'll show you what one looks like later."

They got to the summoning circle with plenty of time to spare and they found an excellent spot down near the front. After they sat Marinette reached out a hand and Alya took it wondering what she was about to see. Several moments past but far quicker this time she could suddenly see things she never had before. It was like extra lenses had been put on her eyes allowing her to see shimmers, flickers and odd washes of color that winked into and out of existence. Semitransparent things moved here and there as well and Alya flinched as one came past them eyeing her with what seemed like curiosity.

"Um what are the…" Alya started but found she didn't have the proper name for them.

"I call them ghosts or sprites depending on what they do. Some of them are harmless, some of them make trouble and others are kind of like guardians. I don't think they know what to think about us since not many people can use vision like me and papa can. Actually not a ton of people have vision like ours anyways so they aren't used to us at all."

"I think was should call them Shimmers." Alya said stretching out a hand as a small shimmer hovered near them. It came closer landing on Alyas hand for a brief moment before taking off again. Alya frowned after it. "I didn't feel it at all." She murmured rubbing a finger over the spot where it had touched.

"You won't, mostly. Very few Spr- er-Shimmers can actually touch on the physical realm. Most of them don't touch people at all though a few like to feed of the emotions or energy we humans give off. Certain familiars hate the shimmers for that and chase them. That startled a laugh out of Alya as they witnessed a small squirrel familiar stand on its masters head and chatter loudly. The two shimmers that had been slinking close to its human darted away as the man reached up to pull his familiar down. They could hear the man mutter something about behaving since he couldn't see the Shimmers and know what his familiar had been doing.

"Hey isn't that Sabrinas dad?" Marinette asked and Alya snorted

"Huh you're right. I figured he would have something more intimidating than a squirrel as a familiar."

Sabrina appeared a few minutes later rushing to her dad and giving him a hug. To both of their surprise Chloe followed behind sitting next to Sabrina when she finally let her father go.

"So who's up first?" Marinette asked distracting Alya from trying to get a closer look at Chloe who had several shimmers sitting around her. They shifted to avoid contact from Sabrina when she leaned in close and Alya wondered what that meant.

"Um I don't know." Alya answered finally turning her attention back to Chloe. "Sabrina's second and I'm third. I think whoever was supposed to be first switched."

The stands around them gained a few more people although most of them were students and finally a hush began to fall around the room as an odd presence slowly built in the room. Beside Marinette Alya stiffened as before them the floor started gaining a very odd milky white glow.

"The magics are waking up." Marinette whispered as multicolored shapes peeled themselves from the floor. There were seven of them each taking a color from the rainbow with exception to the one that was solid black.

The red one like the last two times when watched swirled to a location near Marinette. Like the last two times Marinette held out a hand and the red brushed past her before swirling away. This time the orange one also swept close making Alya giggle as it brushed past.

"What are they? Did any of the other colors do that?" Alya asked as the two figures swirled back into the circle to join the others. Marinette hadn't seen if the other shapes had gone to anyone since she had been focused on the red and orange ones.

"I don't know what they are. The first time I tried this, the red one came and tapped me on the nose and last year it simply brushed past. I never saw the orange one come near before. I think they represent the magic of the founders though." Marinette answered finally as the circle turned into a rainbow of color.

"Mylene!" an official voice called just as the circles color bled to a white shade then faded back to its normal shading.

Silence echoed through the room until a very small, very shy voice practically whispered "Here…"

A girl emerged from one of the doorways to the floor below and edged slowly to where the summoning lines lay. She hesitated on the edge her body shivering and Alya leaned further into Marinette whispering. "Jeez she's more nervous than you Marinette. I don't recognize her though is she from another class?"

Marinette shrugged "I guess but look at her aura. She has some strong magic and its leaking everywhere."

Alya looked back at the girl and realized Marinette was correct. Mylene's aura was a grey color and it was putting off streamers and sparks as the girl teetered nervously at the edge of the circle. Seeing those sparks Alya suddenly recognized her.

"Marinette she isn't in our class although I recognize her now. She is the one that's always muttering that stinky wolf song and tends to zap people when they get too close." Alya murmured

About to reply Marinette was cut off when the official snapped "Sometime today please!"

Mylene yelped stumbling forwards and her aura flared briefly before swirling back around her the lines of the summoning circle glowing a clear greyish color. Marinette winced at the sight and hissed "Her aura flared when the official surprised her. Most people get zapped when they scare her right?"

Alya nodded watching as Mylene paled when she realized she was in the circle. The girls knees seemed to give out and she sat down rather hard, a slight breeze coming from nowhere and stirring up the arenas floor.

A second stiffer breeze seemed to blow only around Mylene and sand began to sift into existence all of it tinged with the odd grey of Mylenes aura. Within a few moments the large circle was coated with sand intricately pooled in the shape of a summoning circle. Mylene was shaking now but everyone knew that once you were in the circle there was no turning back. So closing her eyes the girl reached forwards pressing her hand to the line and whispered her activation phrase. Marinette and Alya gasped as the floor bunched in the center bright sparks of color seeming to firework off the sand. Within moments the sparking sand pooled inwards solidifying into pebbles, then into larger rocks until what looked like a large stone golem stood in the middle of the circle. Between one breath and the next the light from the magic blew out like a candle and the room fell silent.

"Um… she did use the right spell… right Marinette?" Alya murmured and Marinette nodded.

"It look like one of those living golems, it's definitely a familiar and not just a construction."

As she finished her sentence suddenly the golem like construct bellowed slamming its fists into the ground. The ground sent up a shower of white sparks meaning the fields protections had kicked in.

"Uh oh…" Alya whispered as Mylene crawled forward the lines in the circle glowing bright and the golem turned its featureless face towards her. Bellowing again it slammed its way towards her sending off sparks with every step until it raised its arms up over Mylengs crouched shaking from.

Alya gripped Marinette's hand hard "Its going to kill her!" she whimpered trying to stand and Marinette gripped Alyas hand back keeping her in her seat. Multiple people all over were standing but no one moved knowing there was nothing they could do to interfere. The same field protection spells kept all rouge familiar attacks in, also kept all magic users attacks out.

There was nothing they could do but watch as the fists descended and suddenly Mylene launched herself at the golem her arms snapping around the things middle as far as they could reach. A loud crunch echoed through the room at the golems miss but it quickly righted itself and its fist came down again smacking into Mylene tossing her aside. The girl hit the ground and rolled coming to a stop but to everyone's surprise the Golem froze. Mylene sat up wincing and in her hand she held a blade like feather that was black with red patterns on it. With a frown Mylene spoke a word and the feather turned to dust. Silence filled the room until the golem shifted with a crunch, its own body starting to crumble until only a pile of dust and pebbles seemed to remain. Shakily Mylene stood and walked over to the pile which shivered as she drew near.

"Is she talking to the dirt pile?" Alya wondered

"No the golem is still in there can't you see it?" Marinette asked then realized she had dropped her magical vision with Alya when she forced her to stay in her seat. Quickly rectifying that as Alya settled they watched Mylene crouch down next to the pile before gently brushing dirt aside.

After several moments she pulled back a very small very colorful bejeweled looking Golem held safe in her hands. It flinched away from Mylene as she lifted it up but as she spoke softly to it the golem relaxed and after a long moment nodded. Bringing the Golem up Mylene pressed a kiss to the top of its head and the circle lit up a breeze instantly coming back as it swirled sand around the two of them. Able to see through the sand screen thanks to Marinette's magical vision they witnessed the tiny golem being lifted into the air the magical sand slowly wrapping itself around it forming a new outer shell. Finally there was no more sand and the Golem dropped down to the ground with a loud grumble of stone on stone its size fully restored. The lines winked out around them the bond having been formed and the protections on the circle returning to their dormant state while a tall thin man ran out from one of the openings heading directly for the girl. The golem moved to intercept but Mylene patted its arm and after giving a small shrug the golem shrunk down on itself until it was the same size as its once bejeweled self. Mylene picked up the golem as the man reached her and Alya traced a sign in the air allowing Marinette and her to hear what they said next.

"Papa look isn't Ivan adorable!" Mylene asked holding the golem up for her father to inspect.

A small worried smile flickered on the mans face "My sweet he is right now but he tried to kill you a minute ago."

Mylene shook her head cuddling the newly christened Ivan to her chest. "No papa I summoned him as he was being attacked by some nasty cupids. They were hurting him and that feather I destroyed was making him crazy. He didn't know who I was or where he was until I managed to pull it out and destroy it. He is very grateful to me for helping him and he says he will protect me forever for saving him."

"Ah… um ok then as long as he helps you dear." Her papa answered guiding her away from the circle.

"Well that was exciting." Marinette managed as some cleaners came out to sweep the area clear of any remaining sand and a purifier banished the last traces of Mylenes magic.

Alya nodded feeling rather distracted as the purifier radiated what looked like colorless waves or maybe even heat. The magic didn't really have a color although she could tell it was there because it distorted the air around them.

"Do you think that Mylene will be ok? I mean that golem of hers looked pretty wicked. By the way this seeing magic thing is really useful." Alya said

"I think she will be fine. After all the two of them have a bond now. Do you want to stay for Sabrina's summoning?" Marinette asked noticing how her friend was starting to twitch in her seat.

Alya ducked her head. "I kinda have to stay Marinette. I'm up next."

Marinette nodded and stood pulling Alya to her feet. "Well we have to stay nearby and you do have to check in so let's go do that while Sabrina is summoning."

Alya gave a weak nod following Marinette as she moved down the stands and into its underside. There were hardly any people leaving the stands although a few were still trickling in. Together they moved towards the entrance to the field wandering through the mazelike paths that extended under the stands.

"I hate that this place is needlessly complicated." Alya groused as Sabrina's name was called.

"They built it like this to keep any excess magic from escaping Alya. You know that." Marinette replied

A few moments later a whisper of magic came to life around them and both girls froze in surprise. "That does not feel like Sabrina's magic." Marinette murmured

Alya shivered as the magic passed them by and realized Marinette had dropped her magical sight on her again. "Did you see what that magic looked like?"

Shaking her head Marinette moved forward again. "No I dropped it before we came down here. I didn't think I would need it. Maybe what they say about all the trapped magic down here is true though."

Both girls were silent as they arrived at the check in area and Marinette was able to catch glimpses of an odd battle being waged between Sabrina and some mish mash looking animal.

"Another attacking familiar?" Marinette asked and the official sighed.

"I think this one is getting a feel for her magic rather that attacking to injure. It keeps shifting so it defiantly a changeling of some species. Maybe even a pure type."

"Oh, that will make an interesting companion for Sabrina then since her magic is so varied anyways." Marinette murmured making both the official and Alya glance at her oddly.

Seeing the odd looks Marinette gave a sheepish grin sticking her tongue out at Alya. Sabrina wasn't a very strong caster in terms of power. Instead she simply excelled in using all types of magic equally. In Marinette's mind she was a kind of jack of all trades never majoring in a specific area which allowed her to work with all kinds of people and spells.

As Alya checked herself in Marinette turned her attention back to the battle going on in the circle. The familiar had switched to a water like form and Sabrina switched seamlessly to water magic reaching out to the creature with gentleness rather than a true attack. As the water made contact the familiar gave a trill changing into a solid form about the size of a small dog. Its head was almost dragon like while its body was a mishmash of animal forms and patterns. Marinette identified stripes, fur, claws, and fairly large butterfly like wings on the things back before Sabrina moved towards it. Kneeling down before the odd, what Marinette assumed to be a changeling, Sabrina held out her hand and the changeling snapped at her taking whatever she offered before swallowing it down. The changeling glowed for a few brief seconds shrinking down as the circle matched its coloration then the matching glows winked out leaving a silver squirrel with butterfly wings on the ground before Sabrina. It chittered leaping into Sabrinas hands and Marinette could hear her giggling as it raced up her arm. Turning away Marinette moved back over to Alya who had taken a seat next to the wall.

"Are you ready Alya? Sabrina just finished." Marinette murmured as she sat next to her friend.

Alya nodded determination flaring in her eyes. "I am. I'm just… really nervous. What if I summon a familiar that hates me? What if I have to force it to work with me or something? I really don't want that."

"Well then just ask it once it shows up. Most familiars will let a person know immediately if they want to stay or not. You can summon three times if the first is totally incompatible." Marinette answered patting Alya on the back as Sabrina moved past cuddling her new familiar. It chittered happily at her and Marinette smiled as Alya slumped against her. "Besides Alya even if a familiar tries to attack you it won't get very far with your magic. You're laying your circle in wood aren't you?"

Returning to an upright position Alya nodded pulling out a handful of seeds from her pocket. "Yeah I decided to go with plants since my word magic would take forever to set and I didn't feel like bringing a sheaf's worth of paper out there with me."

Marinette nodded then they both stiffened as Alya's name was called. Getting to their feet Marinette walked to the doorway with her where she stopped since the monitor there was giving her the stink eye.

"I'll be right here Alya. You got this!" Marinette said with a grin as she squeezed Alya's hand.

With a firm nod Alya strode forward to the blank etched circles and Marinette held her breath as she stepped over the lines making them glow a rusty orange color. With a few whispered words Alya tossed something from her hand and Marinette knew they were the seeds she'd shown Marinette minutes ago. For a few short breaths nothing happened and then an explosion of growth swamped the circle weaving together to form the intricate lines of the summoning circle. There were a few gasps from the stands and Marinette grinned since she knew how impressive it looked to anyone seeing it for the first time. Alya was good at several types of magic including illusions and plant magic which made her an interesting foe whenever they practiced battle magic together. Right now though Alya was concentrating fiercely making sure every tendril went to the correct destination. It was done in a few short minutes and the circle was complete. With a few final creaks of wood everything settled and Alya raised her hand whispering a word that made the whole circle light up with blue colored flames. Shifting closer to the edge of the door Marinette held her breath as a pillar of flame danced into existence in the center of the circle. With her magical vision active Marinette could see a humanoid figure take shape in the center. The flames burned brighter as Alya moved forward into the main ring one hand held out and the figure seemed to shrink in on itself the flames dying down until all that was left was an animal that looked like your average dog. If the dog was a creature made of flames and light. Alya froze eyeing the dog oddly then grinned saying "Come here boy!"

The dog barked rushing forward until it was sitting just before Alya. Wiggling in excitement the flame dog reared back on his hind legs tail wagging like mad. Alya caught his waving paws with a laugh not fearing getting burned at all and whispered something in the dogs ears. For brief second the dogs tail stilled as she spoke then burst into movement once more as it nodded. The circle around them glowed shrinking down around and under them until what looked like a collar was all that was left. Dropping the dogs paws Alya picked the collar up to fit it around the dogs neck. The moment the collar snapped into place the dogs flames snuffed out, its coat and shape taking on the coloration and size of a German Shepard.

"So she summoned an odd flame dog." The official sighed looking to their books once more. "Kids these days summon the strangest things."

Marinette glanced at them while hiding her smile. She was fairly certain Alyas new familiar was more than a simple flame dog but she wasn't going to be the one to spill the beans so to speak. Instead Marinette moved out onto the floor catching Alyas eye since she had just turned to walk back to the door.

"Marinette look! Isn't Nino the coolest!" Alya squealed as she got close enough to talk.

Marinette nodded eagerly putting her hand down for Nino to sniff politely at. "Can you talk Nino or are you just an odd fire puppy?"

Nino grinned a very sly dog grin and gave a short bark, his tail wagging.

"Please clear the floor!" a voice called and they all flinched with Nino letting a short growl out.

Taking Alyas hand Marinette pulled her towards the door "Come on! I'm sure your mom is waiting for you now and we need to get your paperwork."

They crossed the threshold Nino close behind and they collected the packet of papers the official had ready for them. Papers in hand Alya pulled Marinette from the room to race through the corridors until they stood outside. Alyas mom and siblings stood waiting for her and Marinette gave her a small push.

"Go introduce Nino we will celebrate together tomorrow ok?" Marinette said making Alya grin and Nino bark again.

"That sounds awesome because you know how my mom likes to celebrate with small family dinners and stuff." Alya grumbled

Marinette grinned at her but gave her another slight push. "Go on and call me later."

"Ok talk to you later girl." Alya answered and headed over to where her family stood.

Marinette watched as Alya introduced Nino to everyone and then they headed off with Nino dancing around them all. With a small smile Marinette headed home hoping beyond hope that when she summoned she got something as nice as a puppy, even if it was a flame puppy.

Once Marinette got home her parents had asked her how the summoning's had gone. Marinette had given them a blow by blow before heading up to her room for the night. To her surprise Tiki was nowhere in sight and even when Marinette called out to her she didn't appear. With a mental shrug Marinette went about her normal evening routine. After doing her homework and getting the last of her items ready Marinette went to sleep knowing that she would need all of her strength for the next day.


	61. A Witches Familiar (Part 3)

**I know its late... my dog got sick and I ended up with a few snaffus on my plate. Still untangling this knot called life. We finally get to see Marinette summon though so yeah feel free to comment/ review!**

 **Marinette is a clumsy witch with almost no magical power but has high hopes to one day be a certified stitch witch. Her first step towards her goal is summoning a familiar, but the real question is will she survive the test?**

* * *

 **Witches Familiar (Part 3)**

The moment her alarm finally buzzed her awake Marinette was a bundle of nerves. Alya and Nino met her at the front of the bakery and Alya launched into a discussion on what kind of party they needed to throw once Marinette summoned her familiar. Marinette didn't add much to the discussion since she was so nervous and school seemed to pass by far too quick for her taste. In what seemed like only moments she was hugging her parents who had come to watch her summon and then her name was called.

Releasing Alyas hand from the death grip she had on it Marinette approached the empty circles her heart in her throat. There were more people in the stands than she had expected, probably because Chloe was supposed to be summoning. In either case Marinette had to force herself to move forward, silently reviewing exactly what needed to be done here. The lines of a finished summoning circle were intricate and it was a pattern that they had to memorize as a precursor to the summoning itself. The only thing on the ground here was the shape of two circles and the four triangles for each compass point. The large circle was thirteen feet across and the smaller circle was situated at the north compass point within the larger circle. These simple shapes were etched into the very stone themselves and they were only there because even with magic it was hard to create a perfect circle. Around the edges of the room a wide range of materials sat in boxes ready to be used if desired. Each summoner was allowed to pick and choose their own materials since many people had specialties picked even at their age. So depending on how they wanted to work their design and their magic, each summoning was truly unique. Marinette had brought some of her own fabrics and thread with her, knowing that using her own supplies would go far to sooth her nerves. Even still Marinette felt like she were about to fall apart so she swiftly stepped into the smaller circle before she could talk herself out of it. The lines glowed around her briefly, locking her into this chance. Now she had to draw her circle and attempt a summoning or else she wouldn't be able to leave the circles until she tried and failed.

"You got this Marinette!" Alya shouted from the sidelines and her voice seemed to shatter the fear that had iced her heart.

People shushed her instantly and Marinette turned to face her grinning as Alya gave her a huge thumb up. Her familiar Nino stood beside her in his shepherds dog form and she could see his tail wagging. He gave a short happy bark echoing his masters enthusiasm and Marinette snorted as some of the officials glared daggers at Alya. Alya soundly ignored them, even rubbing Nino's head murmuring "Good boy!"

Turning back to the circle feeling slightly better Marinette took a deep breath then lowered herself into a sitting position. Most people stood to do a summoning but Marinette liked to sit and be close to where the magic was happening. Thankfully no one commented on her quirk except Chloe who was also shushed and Marinette totally ignored her. Reaching out Marinette brushed her fingers across the etched lines that surrounded her. It was an odd trait of hers but Marinette could feel the magic imbued in these lines. It was old magic she was sensing and Tiki had told her time and again that she was a rare human that had the ability to sense old magics. The magic in the lines before her told her exactly what shape the circle had to be for her to do a summoning and she felt relief trickle through her. Knowing she wouldn't mess up the placement of the upper circles lines was a small comfort at least. The other pattern she was going to use would underlay the normal pattern and give her power a boost. Taking one last deep breath she centered her mind while pulling a spool of thread from her pocket. She had carried this spool with her everywhere for nearly two weeks and her magic, sweat, and even a bit of blood saturated the tightly woven thread. The thread had absorbed her essence and in using this thread in her spells circle, she would be able to practically guarantee the spell would work even if her magic was particularly low that day. Thread shifted in her hands from the spool and she could hear a surprised intake of breath as she started to lay out her circle. Marinette refused to open her eyes and see what was taking place around her to make people gasp. It was a good thing she didn't because if she had she would have realized that her aura had shimmered into the visible spectrum which was extraordinarily rare for witches of her age. Fabric and thread shifted around the circle, laying down as the pattern in Marinette's mind called them to and the spool of thread in Marinette's hands began to unwind. It jerked fairly fast at first, her magic responding to her eagerness to just get this over with and the thread sliced into her pointer finger enough to give her a slight papercut.

"Easy…" Marinette whispered to herself bringing her focus back to where it should have been in the first place.

Finally after several minutes the circle was complete and Marinette opened her eyes to see the result. The design was in four colors, blue, red, black, and green. She couldn't say why she had chosen those colors but they were the ones that had called to her when collecting supplies for this spell. The fabrics were laid with absolute precision and Marinette felt a glow of pleasure as she inspected her work. If a person tried to remove the overlay on the ground right now they would find that all the threads had woven together into a practical carpet. Her secondary hidden design was in place as well, glowing a golden color only within her minds eye. Feeling in her bones that the time to finish the spell was upon her Marinette took one last deep breath before reaching out to tie the last thread into place by hand. Placing her hand on that final knot Marinette reached within herself and pulled a thread of her power out to press it into the spell.

A smile twitched her lips and she whispered "Spots on."

It was her activation phrase one that she made sure no one ever overheard. Most people had several activation phrases ranging for ones they used for common spells to ones they used for advanced spells. Spots on was an old phrase for her one that was originally meant as a joke. Now though it was her go to phrase when she was about to do some powerful magic that by all rights should be impossible for her to do alone.

The hum of magic filled the air and the circle before her lit up shining in the colors she had chosen. It was beautiful and all at once a tear shimmered before her, widening in the air until a circle formed in the center of the ring. It was obvious no one but her could see the circle hanging before her and Marinette was fascinated because through it she could see the Familiars world. The world was well known to her since everyone had seen it through special lenses in class dozens of times. This one spot though seemed more intimate to her, even though Marinette couldn't place why. A blue green grass land stretched before her under an aqua sky streaked with fluffy purple clouds and in the background she could see a tree line. The trees were all the wrong colors as was the grass and clouds but to her it didn't matter. Marinette could practically feel the grass under her, smell the crisp alien air, and all she wanted to do for a moment was throw herself through the portal. Thankfully she couldn't since her body was locked in place till the spell released her. One thing that struck her as odd was that there was not a creature in sight and the spell, seeming to sense her confusion, slowly moved her point of view. Suddenly a black cat scrambled into sight nearly tripping over its paws as it slid to a halt in the grass. A jolt of familiarity went through her as bright green eyes met her blue ones and Marinette could swear the cat actually smiled before leaping through the portal. The lights from the circle winked out and Marinette was grateful she was sitting down. Her bones seemed to be vibrating and her arm burned where the birthmark sat. She ignored both sensations blinking the spots out of her eyes to see a handsome black cat sitting in the circle looking around with interest.

"A black cat?! Oh my stars, how fitting for the useless witch." Chloe jeered.

Voices shushed her but Marinette winced. Black cats were the epitome of bad luck and cats in general were looked down upon as familiars. Every species of familiar were welcomed with different levels of enthusiasm since no class of familiar could be banned from summoning, and although cats were rare they were down near the very bottom of the list. They had fallen out of fashion over 100 years ago especially when it was shown that most cat familiars rarely listened to their owners. Many owners of familiar cats even had mysterious accidents happen to them over time and soon no one wanted a cat familiar. It also didn't help that they were contrary creatures and even the weakest ones were said to be able to hold enough magic to travel as they wished between worlds. Usually if a witch or wizard summoned one they almost always sent it back and truth be told it happened very rarely for a cat to come through anyways. As if sensing the mood this cat hadn't moved an inch clearly waiting to see Marinette's decision. If she wanted Marinette could send the cat back and try again, not that she was even sure she had the power to do so. It was the casters right to choose their own familiar after all, though these days they limited the attempts to three per person. It was said that the first familiar to come through was your best fit however.

Silence reigned in the chamber and Marinette felt frozen to the spot as the cats eyes met hers once more. For a moment she couldn't breathe as an odd not quite memory drifted through her mind. She was a child sitting in a blue green field across from a black kitten who was eyeing her much the same way this black tom was now. As a child she had reached out and the black kitten had come. Now though it was her turn to take that step forward. It was a feeling from her very core that pulled her towards the black cat and she knew in that instant there was no way she could send him back to the familiar world. He was hers and she was his. That fact was bright in her mind as Marinette moved without even realizing it. With her gaze fixed upon the cat she didn't even feel herself get to her feet or see the lines glow a stunning silver color as she stepped into the main ring. Unfortunately her task wasn't finished yet. Now the true bond had to be made. Some familiars didn't appreciate getting pulled from their world and sometimes they would force their new witch or wizard to prove their worth. These could come as small battles, challenges of wit, or any other form of disagreement. Sometimes the caster in question would fail and at best the familiar would depart back to their home allowing the caster to try again. At worst the familiar would turn on the caster and in some cases kill them. Since people on the outside couldn't interfere with a familiars choice it was always horribly heartbreaking when it happened. Thankfully it was very rare and Marinette knew she had nothing to fear as she dropped to her knees before the handsome black creature.

"Hi." Marinette breathed and the cat cocked his head to the side as if unsure about her, but the intelligence in his eyes betrayed the odd movement.

"I know you." Marinette whispered her heart screaming at her to scoop the cat up and hug him to her. Mentally of course she couldn't think of where or how but her instincts told her she knew this cat and that he was meant to be with her. The cats lip lifted slightly in what the people outside the circle probably thought was a snarl or a grimace but Marinette knew it was a smile.

Slowly Marinette lifted her one hand towards him the cut on her one finger holding the tiniest bead of blood. The cat sniffed at her hand and his tongue flicked out licking the blood off and sending a slight jolt of power through her instantly healing the cut. The world froze and the cats name seemed to roar through her smashing at the weakened barrier that kept her lost memories locked down tight. The barrier didn't break but it did crack although Marinette had no knowledge of this yet.

"Adrien." Marinette whispered and the cat swayed on his paws tail waving in excitement.

 _"Marinette."_ The cat answered in a purr that Marinette knew was only in her mind.

Heart pounding Marinette spoke the words needed to properly bind him to her. "I will protect you share everything I have with you. Will you stay at my side? Protect me from harm share the joys and sorrows of this world with me?"

Adriens eyes glowed _"Always_ , _you are my partner my friend."_

The circle around them glowed gold and Marinette felt tears spring to her eyes. Slowly the circle peeled itself from the floor rising into the air, shrinking as it did so. Finally after reaching the size of a quarter it fell towards them until it hovered between them. Marinette reached into her pocket pulling out a length of black ribbon and lifting it with her mind threaded the now quarter sized circle onto the thread. Adrien stood proudly on all four paws head tilted up as Marinette mentally fixed the ribbon in place around his neck. Light flashed from the ribbon and the circle turned into a gold bell. The hum of magic vanished and with a sudden joyous meert sound Adrien threw himself at Marinette who caught him with open arms.

Instantly the room exploded into noise as she stood and it took about ten seconds for Alya to scramble from under the stands to make it to her side.

"Congratulations!" Alya shrieked slamming into her from behind and squishing the two of them in a hug. "You did it girl I'm so freaken proud of you!"

Nino barked happy his human was happy while also trying to sniff Adrien out. Wiggling out of Marinette's arms he landed on the floor turning to face the dog. Nino froze and Alya whispered "uh oh" having realized the day before that Nino seemed to enjoy chasing smaller animals.

Before Marinette could turn and pick Adrien up however he suddenly grew going from a small tabby to panther size in a second. Both humans looked on in shock as Ninos tail busted into an excited wave, approaching the now panther sized Adrien with happy yips. Adrien patted the excited Nino with a massive paw then shrank back down so he could leap onto the dogs back. The two animals turned to their humans looking quite pleased with themselves and Marinette couldn't help but laugh.

"Well that solves that question!" she said and Alya laughed with her as Marinettes parents joined them in the circle.

"Well done sweetheart!" Sabine cried her hummingbird familiar darting down to inspect Adrien. Seeming to like what it saw the bird settled on his head and everyone laughed at the odd sight of a hummingbird sitting on a cat sitting on a dog.

"We knew you could do it kiddo!" Tom said and wrapped her into a hug.

"This calls for a celebration for sure!" Alya cried and still laughing, talking excitedly the group made its way out of the building.

They had a small but fun party when they got to the bakery since Marinette had succeeded in summoning a familiar. Several of her friends from school showed up happy to chat and eye the handsome black cat although they were all a touch nervous of him. Everyone knew the stories of the worst familiars to get and black cats were right up there with mud slimes. Adrien was on his best behavior even showing off how he could grow at one point. Nino had wanted to play with Adrien when he did that but the cat stuck to Marinette's side like a burr unless her mom or father snatched him up to pet or chatter at him. No one was sure just how intelligent the cat was quite yet although Marinette had a feeling he was as smart as her if not smarter. They also didn't know his type, whether he was just a smart cat, a changeling species or something else entirely. They would know by the end of the week when everyone who summoned a familiar went through the classification spell although Marinette had a feeling that she already knew what Adrien was. The name of his species had come to her the moment his consciousness had brushed hers although she had only heard of them once before in her familiar class. She was fairly certain he was something called a Grimalkin which with her level of magic should have been impossible to summon. In truth she hadn't had a chance to talk to Adrien much less look up information on her hunch but deep within her mind Marinette knew that they were fated for each other regardless of impossibility. From the moment he had spoken to her in that ring she could feel the brush of his consciousness against hers especially when the cat lost sight of her. Marinette returned the touch able to feel the bond that connected the two of them, a bond that was already far stronger than it should have been. The bond between them felt old like a well-worn pathway that was as easy to sense as breathing. In truth she was a little shocked she hadn't been able to feel it before. It felt as if a blinder had been placed over her eyes and now it had been suddenly ripped off. As if sensing her contemplation Adrien appeared at her side brushing his body against her legs.

 _"You ok?"_ he asked

Marinette grinned reaching down to pick him up. "I'm fine just starting to get tired." Marinette whispered to him.

Adrien purred in her arms as a voice called out. "H-hi Marinette! Congratulations!"

Turning she spied a smiling Nathaniel a smart artistic boy that she knew was surprisingly strong in the dispelling of magical fields. He was shy though and according to Alya had a crush on her. Marinette returned his smile happy to see him.

"Hey Nathaniel! Looks like we will be in the same classes going forward for a bit longer. Your summoning is tomorrow right?" Marinette asked

Nathaniel nodded then held out a piece of paper "Yeh-yeah. I-I knew you could do it. Um this is for you, for you know… congratulations."

Marinette took the paper from him shifting Adrien so he could climb onto her shoulders and sit in her hood. Nathaniel nodded once more and took off clearly nervous about being around her for long periods of time.

 _"He has a crush on you_." Adrien grumbled sniffing at the paper in her hand.

Marinette sighed "That's what Alya says. I've tried to make it clear that I don't like him but it's just made him shyer."

Slowly she opened the paper and watched amazed as flowers bloomed across it. A small pond formed amongst the flowers and encouraging words flowed from a forming river into the pond. The words floated on the surface for several moments before sinking and new ones flowed into place. The whole thing was colored so well it almost looked real and even Adrien batted at one of the words making a delighted sound when the drawing reacted, the words spinning across the pond in a scattering of letters. Marinette giggled pulling the paper away before Adrien got too enthusiastic.

"He is so good at making these. He wants to be an artist of some kind when he gets out of school." Marinette said rolling the paper back up.

 _"It looks like there are other people here waiting to talk to you. Do you want me to take it to your room?"_ Adrien asked

Marinette nodded seeing Sabrina of all people moving closer to her eyeing Adrien with curiosity. Marinette handed the paper to Adrien who gripped it gently in his teeth.

"Come right back please and don't get into any mischief." Marinette murmured

" _I'll put it on your stairs and come back_ " Adrien huffed leaping off her shoulder to the ground to disappear amongst the other guests.

"He actually listens to you?" Sabrina asked looking amazed while her changeling familiar twitched its gauzy white wings.

Marinette nodded "He's smart and we seem to have a connection although we just got together. I'm pretty sure the only reason he wouldn't listen is if I want him to do something stupid or something he knows he cant do. How are you two getting along?"

Sabrina smiled as her changeling turned into a small snake with white butterfly wings. "Vani and I are good. He seems to be able to transform into a lot of different animals but I think it tires him out to do too many."

"Does he talk to you?" Marinette asked curiously since this was one of the longest times she had ever spoken to Sabrina without Chloe interrupting.

Sabrina shook her head smiling as Vani's scales shimmered through a spectrum of colors. "He has his way of communicating."

Suddenly her phone beeped and Vani's scales shimmered to a grey color. "Oh that's right I have to go grab Chloe's supplies! Well Marinette I guess I'll see you at school!"

"Uh ok!" Marinette called after her retreating form shaking her head slightly and wondering if Sabrina really would be ok. Her familiar didn't seem to like Chloe since the few times Marinette saw her today it transformed into things the girl found creepy or upsetting. So far Sabrina hadn't tried to curb her familiars actions which made Marinette wonder about the two of them in general.

 _"Well at least they will be easy to read."_ Adrien murmured to her alone leaping up onto some nearby furniture, startling one of the guests.

Moving quickly Marinette scooped him up apologizing to the woman before whispering "What do you mean?"

Adrien sniffed _"Her familiar is like a barometer for her emotions and thoughts. I don't think she realizes that yet, and I don't think she is in tune with her inner self either. She's got some work cut out for her."_

"You can see that?" Marinette asked as Adrien climbed up onto her shoulder to settle halfway in her hood his front paws and head resting next to her cheek.

 _"Same as you."_ Adrien answered feeling amused as another set of classmates came forward, eager and nervous to talk to Marinette now that she had a black cat familiar.

Finally after an hour or so the partygoers began to trickle out. The first ones to leave were those that had to summon the next day and others left when they remembered homework that had to be done. Everyone was in high spirits as they left and soon it was just Marinette, her parents, Alya, and the familiars.

"Well now! That was exciting!" Sabine sighed leaning against Tom as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll say! I am so happy for you Marinette! You summoned an awesome familiar!" Alya crowed wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

Marinette beamed. "Thank you by the way Alya. If it weren't for you I never would have tried it and I never would have found Adrien."

Hearing his name Adrien padded over to her side making a single leap to land on her shoulder. Automatically her hand reached out to help him stabilize and Alya grinned at her.

"You two were meant for each other, I can see it. Who cares what they say about black cats! I think he is an awesome partner for you." Alya said giving a sharp whistle for Nino.

He came galloping out of another room a second later Sabines hummingbird familiar following swiftly after. Skidding to a halt before Alya his plumed tail waving he gave them both a lopsided grin before standing on his hind legs to receive a pat from Adrien. The girls both laughed overjoyed to see their familiars getting along especially since they were technically opposing species. Rubbing Nino behind the ears Alya sighed.

"Well girl I wish I could stay but I gotta babysit tonight."

Marinette nodded and gave her friend one last hug while being careful not to upset Adrien's balance.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow! And we can watch more of our class go for their summoning's!" Marinette answered

"Sounds good to me girl!" Alya chuckled and patted her side as she headed towards the stairs. "Come on Nino time to go get tortured by the siblings!"

Nino gave a slight whine at her words but followed never less. Marinette watched them go twisting her fingers in a pattern that was as old as their friendship. A flare of orange only she could see surrounded Alya as she descended the stairs and out of the corner of her eye she saw Adrien's green eyes glow briefly. Nino flashed orange as well and he turned, tail wagging to yip a thanks. Alya didn't know about Marinette's spell but Nino had clearly sensed it since Adrien had expanded it to cover him as well.

"Thanks Adrien." Marinette murmured reaching up to scratch his ears. Truthfully Marinette had been wondering how she could expand the spell to cover Nino as well since she no longer had the power to start such a spell back up.

When they were kids Alya hadn't been able to do protections spells and when other kids cast harmful magic's at her she would almost always get hurt even though she was an excellent dodger because of it. When Marinette had moved to the area she had been furious since one of the reasons they picked on her was because of her fox like ears. Unable to put a complete stop to other kids picking on Alya Marinette had done the next best thing. She cast a protection spell on her that was tied almost directly to her magic. It was the strongest spell out there for protection and if any adult had known about it she would have gotten into a lot of trouble since she'd had to sneak into the adult section of the library in order to even find the spell in the first place. She couldn't even begin to try and cast that spell these days since she lost her power but the spell over Alya had remained as strong as the day she cast it. Marinette was always glad for that since Alya tended to get herself into trouble periodically when sneaking about. Although now that she had seen that little show of power from Adrien, Marinette was wondering exactly what her wonderful familiars skill set was.

"She is such a fox. I wonder if she is even going home." Marinette sighed deciding not to fret too much as she rubbed Adrien behind his ears.

Adrien made a grumbling sound as he rubbed his head against her cheek. _"Nino is in so much trouble picking a human like her. Hopefully he will balance her and guide her restlessness."_

Marinette snickered and hearing a throat clear she turned to face her parents feeling a touch of worry niggle at her. It was obvious her parents were thrilled that she had summoned a familiar but Marinette was a little worried that her parents might not be so thrilled that it was a black cat. They hadn't really gotten a chance to discuss it since as soon as they arrived at home the party had taken up all their time. Now though they smiled at her opening their arms wide and Marinette happily stepped into their embrace.

"We are so proud of you sweetheart." Sabine said reaching out to rub a finger across Adrien's head as they released her.

Marinette smiled at them her worry fading slightly. "You guys aren't disappointed I summoned a black cat?"

Tom laughed "I think he is quite the handsome fellow like that! Besides I don't think he is just a cat. Are you son?"

Adrien cringed on Marinette shoulder ears falling flat and Marinette blinked at her father feeling confused. She knew from the start that Adrien wasn't just a normal cat but she wasn't sure she understood her father either.

"Papa?" Marinette asked curiously feeling Adrien shift uncomfortably.

"I guess that even if I meow you won't believe me." Adrien said out loud making Sabines eyes go wide and Tom grin like a fool.

Marinette gasped and snatched him off her shoulders making him yowl in surprise. "You can talk out loud?!"

Feet hanging and feeling foolish Adrien sighed "Yes but I couldn't talk to you at the circle or when everyone was here because they would freak out and its bad enough I make them nervous as is." He paused for a second eyeing Marinette's almost dumbstruck look and cringed a little, his ears falling flat. "I'm sorry please don't be mad!"

Marinette blinked rapidly seeming to come back from utter surprise that had struck her. "I… Wait mad? NO! I'm not mad this is amazing!" she cried spinning him around before hugging him to her. "This is amazing right?" She asked her parents who could only laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Yes sweetie it is. Now I would suggest going and getting ready for bed since you are probably going to start feeling the effects of your spell casting very soon." Sabine answered "As for you Adrien why don't you stay down here and we will figure out what you like to eat."

Adrien's lips crinkled and Marinette's grip on him tightened slightly but before he could say anything Marinette asked "Can he come down in a minute? I want to show him my room."

Her parents both nodded as Tom put his arm around his wife and pulled her close. Seeing their agreement Marinette darted for her room cradling Adrien in her arms. Spying Nathaniels drawing on the step she snatched it up and slipped inside. As soon as her door was shut and locked behind her Adrien leaped down, growing to panther size so he could look around easier.

"Tiki?" Marinette called sending Nathaniels drawing to her desk to hang up later.

"You did it!" Tiki squealed flying down from a hidden cubby to hug Marinette's cheek.

Marinette cupped her hands around Tiki her face hurting from grinning so much. "I did Tiki I really did! This is Adrien!"

Tiki flew from Marinette's cupped hands to hover before him. Pressing a tiny hand to his now oversized nose she mentally called _"Hello Adrien, you are looking well. Plagg wasn't too hard on you was he?"_

 _"No but he almost made me late! He had me pinned and suddenly decided my ears needed washing and I had to transform on him to pull free! He's probably going to be all grumpy at me for that."_ Adrien replied and Tiki giggled

"Are you guys talking in your minds?" Marinette asked wide eyed looking between Tiki and Adrien.

Tiki smiled patting Adrien on the nose watching him shrink down to a normal cats size once more. "Adrien and I have met in the familiars world. His guardian is a friend of mine so I am happy to see he answered your call."

Marinette looked confused "So you knew I would summon Adrien?" she asked feeling Adrien press himself against her ankles.

"Yes." Tiki answered feeling that to answer any other way would just cause greater confusion. Plus she could feel the barrier on Marinette's mind had weakened to the point that it was crumbling. Soon she would remember on her own so there was no need to hide anything from her.

"That's why you weren't worried and just taught me the power boost! You already knew that I would succeed! Di-did you see it in a vision or something?" Marinette yawned

Tiki smiled at her charge "Something like that. Before I answer any more questions though, you should go get a bath and change. I can tell you are drained and you should get a good rest tonight."

Marinette nodded and moved to get her night clothes almost tripping over Adrien in the process. He slipped out of the way before she fully tripped and what felt like hands grabbed her shoulders, stabilizing her before she fell too far forward.  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Adrien!" Marinette hissed dropping to her knees.

Adrien gave a mert of laughter "Its ok Marinette I forgot how clumsy you can be. Don't worry I'm built tough. I've got you."

Marinette still looked unsure and Adrien padded up to her pressing his body against hers. Marinettes hand fell to his fur, brushing her fingers along the length of his body. He purred softly feeling the light touch of her magic as she made sure she really hadn't done any harm. Satisfied she moved to stand and almost stumbled since her magical drain was rapidly catching up to her. Once more she felt the presence of hands at her shoulders but this time she recognized Adrien's magic.

"We are gonna have to talk about you." Marinette yawned managing to close her hands on some soft pjs.

"Tomorrow." Adrien promised "I do have to go down and talk to your parents though."

"I'll get the door. Marinette go shower before you fall asleep on your feet." Tiki ordered using her magic to open the trap door.

Adrien padded down the stairs hearing the door shut behind him and he knew that Tiki would get Marinette through her shower and into bed without too much trouble. He walked towards the kitchen able to hear Marinette's parents as they moved things around and put food away. Sabine's familiar flew down to him as he entered buzzing around his ears for a second before flying back up to Sabine's shoulder. Her parents turned to him curiously and Adrien felt his ears fall a little flat in nervousness.

"You wanted to see me?" Adrien asked

Tom patted the counter "Come up here so you don't break your neck looking up at us giants."

Adrien leaped the distance easy, settling his tail around his paws as he sat and waited while Marinette's parents took a seat.

Tom spoke first tapping a finger to the side of his skull. "I can see that you're not just a simple cat but that being said I'm not really sure what else to think of you."

Adrien tilted his head to the side "Marinette gets her vision from you then?"

Tom laughed "Yeah the poor kid. It used to give her trouble as a youngling but she seems to have a handle on it now. I didn't get the human magic from my family I just got the familiars side."

Sabine wrapped her hand in his smiling at him as her familiar flew up to sit on his head. His family came from a bear species of familiar which gave him his large build, but he only inherited his mother's familiars magic which left him unable to do hardly any human magic spells. His familiar magic on the other hand gave him magical vision like his daughter and it gave him excellent senses which he used in his baking to discern the best flavors as well as the best cooking times. It was one of the reasons he was such a successful baker even though he held no magical degree. Usually a child born to familiar and human parents took their magic from one side or the other with little mixing in between. The magic according to the magical scientist were often times too different to mix well. Marinette was a rare child who had inherited both sides of her parents magic and the two different magic's not only mixed well but amplified each other.

"Enough about me though. What are you?" Tom asked being blunt as only a father could be.

Adrien shifted uncomfortably. Plagg had drilled into his head not to reveal what he was to other creatures since he could pass as a familiar or a human. His species were one of the lost ones their kingdom trapped in a magic bubble that anyone had yet to figure out how to break and he was unsure how to approach Toms question.

"I... I don't want to lie to you but I'm not sure how to answer." Adrien finally answered looking up into Toms eyes.

Tom frowned clearly not appreciating Adrien's answer but before he could speak Sabine broke in.

"Will your species be revealed at the classification spell?" Sabine asked

Adrien shook his head having no desire to lie to these people especially since he was their daughter's partner. "I have my own magic and it will reflect whatever I want the spell to see. All the people will see when the spell checks me out is a changeling cat. It's an odd enough designation to satisfy the parameters of my outward magical abilities without telling people what I truly am."

If anything Tom looked more concerned and Sabine settled a hand on his arm. "Your kind is a secret then? Like how the dragons get when they come and visit?"

Adrien sniffed "Dragons are stuffy and I am not a dragon if that's what you are worried about, but yes my kind is very secretive and if they knew that I had answered a summoning they wouldn't understand."

Tom sighed and reached out to ruffle Adrien's fur. "You are one strange kid. The only thing I ask is that you protect my daughter. She isn't as strong as she used to be and if you are really meant to be her partner she is going to need you. The tests she will face from here on out will only be tougher."

Adrien gave a slight purr and pressed a paw into Toms palm before he pulled back all the way. "I will protect her and she just might surprise you with her strength."

Tom grinned shaking Adrien's paw. "I'm sure she will with you to watch out for her Adrien."

Adrien withdrew his paw and stood to stretch. He was tired honesty and he hadn't been able to sleep the night before since he had known Marinette would be summoning him today. At his unconscious yawn Sabine chuckled.

"You look exhausted. Go get some sleep since you will be going to school with Marinette tomorrow."

Adrien nodded again and padded to the edge of the counter before turning back. "Thank you for allowing me into your home. I know cat familiars in general aren't looked upon with much fondness."

"That's simply because people don't know you. You would be welcome even if you were a mischievous destructive sprite." Sabine answered

"Not that we are giving you permission to be destructive." Tom broke in "Your actions do reflect upon how our daughter is viewed after all."

Adrien chuckled "No worries here. To everyone but you and probably Alya I'll just be a simple somewhat smart cat."

He leaped off the counter and made his way back to Marinette's room thankful that discussion had gone so well. In truth he hadn't know what to expect and he had been a little concerned since his refusal to state what he was could have gone badly. Marinette's parents seemed to understand though and even if they didn't fully like his desire for secrecy they respected it which was wonderful. Phasing through her closed door Adrien maneuvered her stairs to find Marinette sleeping already. Tiki wasn't in sight so with another yawn he moved to Marinette's side curling up with a purr. Unconsciously her hand tangled in his fur strengthening his purr and ever so slowly Marinette smiled in her sleep at peace.

Deep within her mind Marinette dreamed and as she did she eventually found herself walking down a familiar yet oddly decorated hall. Pictures were everywhere and doors of all shapes and sizes littered every inch of space. There were even some doors in the floor and Marinette was careful to avoid them as she moved down its length. Part of her realized she was dreaming and that part of her was what made her realize she was slowly making her way down a corridor made entirely out of memories. The realization made her pause in the middle of the hall looking around herself in confusion.

"Why am I here?" she wondered and as if to answer the hall shifted until a cracked wall formed in the space before her.

Unlike the rest of the hall this space was scarred with scorch marks and cracks leaving no doubt in Marinette's mind that something serious had gone down here. Reaching out Marinette paused her fingertips a mere breath from the scarred walls surface. Did she really want to know what was beyond here? If there was a wall in her mind shouldn't she leave it be? The thoughts didn't really feel like her own which made her even more curious that cautious. Looking over the wall once more Marinette pressed her hand to it deciding to figure it out once she made contact. The instant she touched the surface however, Marinette knew this wall didn't belong here. Suddenly furious she slammed forward with every ounce of magic she had, wanting this white scarred monstrosity turned to dust. Distantly she heard a yowl and then the wall shattered under her sending her toppling forward into memories that had been long since sealed away.


	62. A Witches Familiar (Part 4)

**Lets take a walk down memory lane shall we?**

 **Starlin's Ghost... You get some of your answer this chapter. Also I do have a larger story idea mapped for this but I don't have the time to write it all out hence the reason why I put it here. If I ever get the time to writ the whole thing out I will republish this there since this is the beginning. Don't worry tho I won't leave this on a cliff hanger or anything.**

 **Marinette is a clumsy witch with almost no magical power but has high hopes to one day be a certified stitch witch. The first step towards her goal is summoning a familiar, but the real question is will she survive the test?**

* * *

 **Witches Familiar (Part 4)**

A hand held steady just before her nose as Marinette blinked and took in the sights around her. Alya stood before her holding out a hand to help her up but Alya was several years younger than what she had expected. She stared at her friend for a moment realizing that Alya looked exactly as she had when they were just little kids. Before she could think any further on the subject though Marinette's body seemed to move on its own taking Alyas hand while folding the book she had borrowed into her bag before anyone saw it.

"You look so young." was what Marinette wanted to say but instead what came out of her mouth was "I found the spell Alya. If you want to view the Familiar world without glasses we can, it doesn't take too many ingredients and they are not hard to get. Even for us kids!"

Alya grinned at her, fox ears twitching in excitement. "We can do it with our level of power too?" At Marinette's nod she gave a squeal that didn't sound quite human. "That's so cool! Alright give me a list of ingredients I need to get and we can go for it tomorrow."

Marinette nodded eagerly, scribbling down ingredients that would allow them to open a window to the familiar world. A few minutes later the two girls separated lists carefully in hand and promised to meet up in the afternoon once school had let out. They would see each other in school but they were not in the same main class which meant other than just before school, Familiar class, and recess they wouldn't have much time to chat. As soon as she made it in the door she asked her parents a question one that could ruin all the plans she had just made with Alya.

"Mama, Papa, can I go play with Alya tomorrow after school? We were thinking of going to the park." Marinette asked crossing her fingers behind her back for luck.

Seeing Sabine was busy with dinner Tom answered lifting Marinette into the air "Sure kiddo just don't get into too much mischief and if you do…"

"Don't get caught!" Marinette giggled as Tom tossed her into the air then set her back on her feet.

"Tom do not teach our daughter your bad habits!" Sabine chided gently "And Marinette go wash up while this finishes please!"

"Yes mama!" Marinette called back, running to her room in the next instant.

Her door flew open as she neared, the use of her magic being negligible. "Aquis!" she called out and water flowed from her tap in her bathroom as she tossed her bag and other items into the air.

Each item flew to its proper space and she was quick to clean her hands before running back out of her room. Dinner passed pleasantly with her parents asking about her day and Marinette happily answering them. She most excited about their introduction into the familiar world which was a class everyone was required to attend it and it was the only class she had with Alya this year.

"We got to view the familiar world through something other than the glasses today mama! We got to see the under water areas and this really big plain area! Kim says he swear he saw a dragon but I don't believe him. I did see this weird bird though. It looked almost like a bird of prey but it had butterfly wings instead!" Marinette said making both her parents smile warmly at her.

"It was probably a species of changeling sweetheart. Now make sure you finish your vegetables or no cookies before bed." Sabine said smoothing a hand through her daughters hair.

Marinette leaned into the touch bouncing eagerly "I will mama!"

Dinner finished with little fan fair and Marinette helped her parents clean up before racing up to her room to get the rest of the ingredients ready. She had already borrowed the things needed from the kitchen and now all she needed were a few things from her garden. Once she was done she joined her parents for an evening cookie before getting ready for bed the excitement of tomorrow thrumming through her chest. The thrill of excitement only grew the whole next day and practically doubled as they both met up after school.

"Are you allowed to go?" Marinette asked hopping in place as Alya grinned widely.

"Yep! I say we go to our secret club house to do it!"

Marinette nodded and together they ran for their secret clubhouse which wasn't really a clubhouse at all. In reality their clubhouse was a back street that opened into an almost courtyard style space. It was set far off the main roads down two different side alleys and the two girls had set magic dampening runes in the walls so they could practice some spells without people coming to investigate. The two of them had built a clubhouse out of boxes and Marinette had placed a sealing spell over them so the whole thing was actually waterproof. Now they often used the space as a storage area for any ingredients they didn't want their parents to find.

"So how do we start?" Alya squeaked bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement.

Marinette was just as excited but she forced herself to stay calm knowing that this spell they were about to attempt was the strongest thing they had ever tried. It might even be dangerous but Marinette shook her head tossing the thoughts aside.

"You draw the circles! Two of them like this then a smaller circle here." Marinette answered showing Alya the diagram she had copied.

Alya took the paper and grabbed the can of paint they had brought for this spell. As she laid out the circle using a piece of string and a fixed stick Marinette used her time to assemble and mix the ingredients they were going to use.

Finally they were ready, standing in a smaller circle with the larger one spread before them.

"Do the lines look funny to you?" Marinette asked peering at the lines they had drawn. They looked odd to her, almost wavy like how the street got when it was really hot outside. It unnerved her a bit and she rechecked all the steps to reassure herself they were doing this correctly. All they were doing was opening a viewing plane so even if it went wrong, the worst consequence should only be exhaustion.

Alya glanced about studying the lines then the paper in her hand. "No I drew them just like the paper…"

Marinette shook her head as the waviness of the lines settled out. That had been weird almost like something had added itself to the spell they drew.

"Are you ok Marinette? If you don't want to do this we don't have to. After all you're the one that has to start the spell since I don't have the power to." Alya said patting her friend on the shoulder.

Marinette blinked looking a touch confused but then shook her head. "No I want to do this Alya! Besides, this needs both of our power to start it up so we can both see the familiar world. Just pool some unfocused magic into your hands like you did with your fire the other day. I can take it from there."

With a grin Alya did as Marinette asked excitement buzzing through her even as the odd butterfly mark on her hand burned slightly. She ignored it watching Marinette instead as she pulled a punch of her magic up, making it look like a thread that she then wove into her own magic. Alya had never seen anyone do magic like Marinette since she seemed to be able to call pure magic into existence and weave it like it was a physical object. So far she had only done it in front of Alya making her keep it a secret but one day Alya knew her secret would be revealed and she wondered how others would react. Not having a clue as to what Alya was thinking Marinette wove the threads of their magic together making sure hers didn't overpower Alya's weaker magic before bending down and pressing it all to the magic circle.

"Spots on" she whispered as the magic threads in her hands were pulled into the spell.

"Spots on?" Alya asked crinkling her nose as the magic activated around them.

Marinette shrugged sheepishly. "Papa always teases me about my freckles and asks if I have my spots on. Mama yells at him for it but I kinda think it suits me for some reason."

Alya giggled knowing that Marinette's papa loved Marinette's freckles and only teased her because of it. Alya thought they were cute on her as well and she was glad Marinette didn't hate her spots anymore.

They both went quiet as the spell around them really took and they both gasped grabbing for the others hand as the circle before them twisted, the ground shimmering through a nauseating wave of colors before blanking into a misty white color. Both girls panted clinging to each other as the mist slowly began to clear and shapes began to take form.

"That…that took more magic than expected right?" Alya asked her legs shivering a bit.

Marinette nodded feeling a tremble go through her as well. "Yeah it definitely did but look!" she cried pointing at the circle which had cleared enough to show… blue grass?

"That grass is blue right?" Alya asked peering down at the rapidly clearing view.

"It's more of a blue green color but yeah its definitely not our world!" Marinette answered with a squeal overjoyed that they had managed to do the spell correctly.

Alya bounced beside her overjoyed as well "We did it! We totally did it! This is so cool Marinette!"

They both stared at the ground below them entranced as the view shifted slowly. Over the next few minutes they had both sat, still staring at the view as creatures of all shapes and sizes crossed the field they were watching. They both smiled as a family of odd deer like creatures with wavy jelly like strands for hair moved out of the trees but then frowned as they froze before turning and darting back into them. A kitten suddenly darted from the woods a shadow following it and it spun around, a black bolt issuing from it's body to strike something in the trees. Light flashed in their view and both girls blocked their eyes for a moment

"Did you see that?! Was that a kitten?" Marinette gasped excitedly pointing at the circle, Alya however stood spotting a shadow moving across their view, barely noticing the still running kitten as she did. An odd feeling went through her and with a bit of trepidation she looked towards the sky spotting what had created the shadow.

Alya grabbed Marinette "What is that?!"

Hearing the sudden alarm in Alyas voice Marinette glanced up to see the strangest combination of a hawk and moth like animal swooping towards them claws extended.

"Down!" Marinette yelped taking a leaf from her friends book and conjured a fire ball that exploded upon impact with the hawk-moth like creature.

It shrieked breaking off its downward attack to sweep back up into the sky where it wheeled for several turns not making a sound.

"What is that thing?! Are we in trouble for casting the spell?" Alya asked fearfully then gasped, grasping at her hand in pain.

"I don't know Alya that thing doesn't look like an official anything! What's wrong?!" Marinette cried in return feeling Alya dropping to her knees.

"My hand… it hurts…" Alya whimpered her skin turning pale.

Marinette pulled at her friends hand uncovering a purple butterfly like mark that pulsed through several colors as she watched. "I thought that was a birthmark!"

Alya glanced at it, the mere sight of the butterfly suddenly making her nauseous and then she saw the hawk-moth thing diving for them once more. "Marinette!" she croaked lunging up to slam Marinette down out of the hawk-moths way. Claws slammed into her back throwing them both forward over the warded lines. Marinette screamed Alyas name as the impact sent them flying but Marinette already knew her friend was unconscious. The spell around them twisted as they slammed into the un-warded area and with the sound of shattering glass they were suddenly falling through an aqua sky. Marinette clutched Alya to her as she spied the ground rapidly coming at them. This was going to hurt when they struck the ground, Marinette knew but still she braced herself wishing she knew even a small antigravity spell. Seconds before hitting the ground a disturbance shifted the air around them and with the sensation like that of falling into leaves their speed slowed. Marinette cringed but only a foot or so from the ground Marinette realized they were hovering and she unrolled herself from around her friend.

"What the-" Marinette started then, whatever spell held them released suddenly dropping them the last foot or so right onto her tailbone.

"Owwe…" Marinette complained then sat up spying two slash marks in Alyas shirt. "Alya Alya!" Marinette called shaking her friend but unfortunately she didn't respond. Marinette could see blood however and with a grimace she pressed her hands to Alyas back feeling the wound and how drained her friend suddenly was of magic.

"Just hold on Alya…" Marinette murmured focusing her magic into a spell that returned skin and bones to their original state. Even as she healed the wounds Marinette could feel some of her magic being pulled away and she frowned as she realized it was being pulled towards Alyas one hand where the butterfly sat.

"Um is she ok?" a small male voice asked making Marinette jerk and look around frantically. Two very small bright green eyes peered at her from the grasses and as Marinette watched a small black kitten shifted a little further into the light.

Marinette's healing spell flickered out under her hands all of Alyas injuries having been healed and a small part of her energy restored. "Uh we were attacked by something and the spell broke… She is going to be ok I think. Were you the one who slowed our fall?" Marinette asked feeling odd about talking to a kitten.

The kitten nodded then grimaced and Marinette could see that he was hurt as well. Gently Marinette shifted Alya so that she was laying flat off her lap and held out a hand to the kitten.

"You look like you're injured, can I take a look? I might be able to heal you." Marinette whispered sliding onto her knees as she did.

The kitten shifted a little his green eyes rising to meet her blue ones and the instant they truly met Marinette could feel a connection between them flare into life. The kittens ears perked and it limped forwards revealing a slash mark across its shoulder.

Marinette hissed in sympathy and the kitten froze before her looking a touch startled. "Its ok." Marinette soothed reaching for him the spell already fixed in her mind. "It looks like a surface cut and that's it."

Gently Marinette wrapped her magic cloaked hands around the kitten lifting him up and she could feel his own magic reaching out in response to hers. She half expected it to fight against her magic seeing as he was just a kitten, albeit a very strange one, but instead it twined around her magic seeming to learning her spell as it was knitting his flesh back together. Within a few moments Marinette was done her spell dying off and she slumped a little feeling the effects of doing several powerful spells all at once.

"You feel tired." The kitten said looking up from Marinette lap where she had settled him.

Marinette nodded "I am but I recover fairly quick and hopefully my friend will be waking soon. Once she does we will have to figure out how to get home."

The kitten stretched and jumped off her lap turning to look up at her. "So you aren't from around here?"

Marinette shook her head "No we fell into this world on accident through a visual spell, which I didn't even think was possible. In any case my name is Marinette and that is Alya. What's your name anyway?"

The kittens head tilted slightly "Um I don't have one. Plagg calls me kit or trouble or noir sometimes but I don't have a name like Marinette."

Marinette's lips pinched into a frown "Do you want a name?"

The kitten shrugged "I don't know. I guess so at some point. Plagg said I would find a name for myself as I got older."

Tapping a finger to her cheek Marinette said softly "Well I don't like the idea of calling you Kit. Noir is really just a color and I don't think Trouble really suits you… How about Felix?"

The kittens eyes narrowed and his ears curled back. "Pass." He hissed in distaste.

"Mmmm yeah it doesn't suit you… Oh how about Louis?" Marinette asked

The kitten paused ears twitching as he thought about it then answered "That's a better name than Felix but I don't think it's quite me either."

Marinette nodded accepting his answer and proceeded to call out other names she had heard before or had made up. "Um how about Adrien?" she wondered realizing that she was starting to run out of names

Instantly the kittens ears perked his eyes bright. "Oh say that again!"

"Adrien." Marinette complied and a shiver ran through the kitten followed by a burst of green light that made Marinette shut her eyes against.

"I love it!" a distinctly boyish voice cried as warm hands gripped her making Marinette's eyes fly open.

A boy the same age as Marinette now crouched before her, as naked as a jay bird. "Y-you… you're human?" Marinette gasped surprised then her mind registered the no clothes thing. "You're naked!" she shrieked yanking her hands away and covering her eyes.

"Oh oops." The boy muttered "Sorry I didn't put on clothes this morning since they make my fur itch. Here this form will be better."

Another flash of green lit up shadows behind her closed eyelids then then warm hands pulled at Marinette's making her uncover her eyes. Slowly Marinette opened her eyes finding the boy now dressed in black leather, with a set of real cat ears twitching in his golden hair. Glancing down Marinette noticed the gentle way he held her hands since tiny sharp claws adorned his fingers and a twitching tail caught her attention as it swayed behind him.

Adrien grinned revealing sharp canines. "This form automatically comes with clothes, since it's a magic in between thing. At least that's how Plagg explained it. I'm a Grimalkin but from now on I'm going to be called Adrien!"

He bounced on his toes making Marinette giggle in relief and she squeezed Adrien's hands ignoring the prickle of claws since she instinctively knew he wouldn't hurt her. "I'm happy you are no longer naked and that you like your name." Would you like to play with Alya and I once she wakes up?"

Adrien nodded enthusiastically pulling Marinette to her feet as he shot up. "I would love to play with you two! We can play tag or climb some trees and I can introduce you to Plagg an-"

A high pitched screech cut him off and both kids spun around to find the Hawk-moth like creature diving from the sky only to pull up as it noticed there attention had shifted.

"That thing again?!" both kids cried in dismay then looked at each other in shock.

Adrien's eyes narrowed "It's what attacked you and made you fall isn't it?"

Marinette nodded then eyeing his shoulder she suddenly had a flash of inspiration. "It's what hurt you too isn't it!"

Adrien nodded sheepishly. "I left Plaggs protection spell to go play and it tried to carry me off. It's a nasty conglomeration."

Marinette let a small angry hum pass her lips making Adrien cock his head at her a bit worried. "You ok Marinette?" he asked a touch nervous as her pink aura flickered into existence.

Marinette glared at the sky where the creature was wheeling in clear preparation of attack. "That thing hurt Alya and you for no reason. I'll bet if we let it, it will come after all of us and hurt us again. Well I wont let it hurt my friends again!" she declared creating a ball of light in her hand, ready to let it fly as the creature began a dive to attack.

Adriens hand squeezed hers drawing her attention, his eyes were wide, with a bright kind of energy sparkling behind them that Marinette couldn't place. "You really mean that? I mean we just met, will you really be my friend?"

Marinette nodded decisively having already thought this through. "I like you Adrien and to take this thing down we will have to be more than friends. We are now partners and we are gonna pluck that ugly hawk-moth things feathers!" she declared throwing her ball of light as the creature came too close.

The hawk-moth dodged but the ball still exploded as it swooped past catching and burning the beast a bit. It banked away breaking off its attack on them as it shrieked and Adrien stepped forwards. Normally he would never even think of fighting unless he were totally cornered but Adrien felt brave with Marinette at his back. Brave and strong and he didn't know why but he felt determined not to see any harm come to Marinette.

"If I shrink can you throw me at it? I can shred its wings that way and we can get it on the ground." Adrien asked turning back to face her.

Marinette's hands lit up again and she moved pressing them to Adrien's chest. Green tendrils of light wrapped around his body coating him and he shivered as the light vanished. "What was that?" he asked feeling odd though not in a bad way.

"The strongest protection spell I know." Marinette replied as the hawk-moth dove for them again.

Adrien nodded swiftly shrinking and leaping into Marinette's arms as a cat once more. A second spell coated him and Marinette explained as she waited for the beast to come in range. "The second spell is a tethering spell. Once you hit that ugly thing it will transfer to it and I'll make it so it can't fly again as long as we can get it on the ground."

The hawk-moth was in range in seconds and Marinette heaved Adrien into the air realizing at the last second that no matter what she threw at it the beast wasn't breaking off a third time. Diving for Alya Marinette threw a shield over them both activating Adrien's protection as he landed on the things back.

A sound like shattering glass echoed as the Hawk-moth smashed into Marinette's shield, then flipped over it when it didn't break. The beast tried to correct its trajectory but Adrien had already damaged its wings making them practically useless.

"Adrien!" Marinette cried seeing his kitten form get tossed off just before the beast slammed into the ground on its back. Silver light shrouded the Hawk-moth as it struggled to right itself and the tethering spell kicked into life binding it to the ground with silvery pink treads that multiplied as it struggled.

Even giving the thing a wide berth, its head twisted to follow her movements its bulging multifaceted eyes flashing a range of colors even as it snapped its ugly beak at her. Marinette stuck her tongue out at it before moving into the higher grass.

"Adrien?" Marinette called again turning as he answered "Here!"

He slid between the grass strands far larger than what he had been before as a kitten but even still he barely moved the grass until he was at Marinette's feet. Without even thinking Marinette dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around him.

"I saw you fly off, you didn't get hurt did you?" Marinette asked

Adrien butted his head into Marinette's chin, a purr rumbling through him as she held him close. "Nope I even landed on my feet! Did we get the thing?"

They pulled away from each other as the thing in question shrieked and Marinette nodded rising to her feet as he transformed back into his halfway form. "So what do we do now?"

Adrien shrugged, at a loss as they moved back into the trampled area. The beast was still tethered to the ground but both of them could tell it was starting to break free. It was snapping its beak at Marinette's spell breaking it apart a little at a time and the two of them glanced at each other a bit nervously.

"Should we try to run?" Adrien asked "I can carry your friend."

Marinette frowned, it was probably a good idea to run away at this point but something told her that if they left the area she and Alya might never be able to return home. Besides, the creature would still come after them and it wouldn't be as easy to bring down a second time especially since it was already repairing its wings magically.

"You said the creature was a conglomeration. How do you know that?" Marinette asked eyeing the creature as it snapped another line.

"I can see it. Cant you?" Adrien replied pointing at the Hawk-moth

Shaking her head Marinette sighed "No I can't see anything. It just looks like a giant monster thing to me. But if you say it's a conglomeration that means we can un-conglomerate it!"

Adrien frowned an idea forming in his head. Plagg had been teaching him deconstruction magic since Adrien apparently had an affinity for it. Sometimes he would accidently ash his clothing when it was too tight or caught on something. Strangely enough he could feel Marinettes magic and he could tell that she was a perfect counterpoint to his magic. Together, their magic's combined, they could take this thing apart without killing the creature at the center. Slowly almost nervously Adrien held out his hand black wisps edged in green floating about his palm. "I need your magic to combine with mine. Do you trust me?"

Marinette eyed the wisps and then called her own magic into being in her hand making silver edged pink strands come into existence. "Partners right?" she asked making Adrien grin as she held out her hand.

"Partners!" Adrien crowed bursting with joy as he took her hand.

Their magic combined burst into a rainbow of light and suddenly within her mind Marinette could _hear_ Adrien as he thought " _It looks like a transformed butterfly with the use of feathers and stuff_."

Looking back at the hawk-moth like thing Marinette realized he was right and she could suddenly see magic in its purest form. With a gasp Marinette moved forward towards the creature, Adrien matching her steps and the hawk-moth froze in its attempting escape. Marinette could see the butterfly in the center of the creature except it wasn't quite a butterfly, in fact it looked more like a fairy than anything.

" _Lets get it out of there_." Marinette called in her mind and Adrien rumbled his agreement.

The combined light, their combined magic shot from their entwined hands piercing the Hawk-moth creature until it reached and surrounded the fairly like being in the center. The moment it was totally surrounded the hawk-moth gave a shrill cry then vanished into an explosion of black bubbles.

Adrien and Marinette dropped to their knees panting heavily even as their hands remained entwined. Grins lifted their lips as they glanced at each other but before they could try and congratulate themselves on a job well done a furious snarl filled the air.

"You idiot kit, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" an oversized panther demanded as it slunk into the now truly trampled clearing.

Marinette gasped turning to face it and Adrien poofed back into a kitten stepping forward so he was between the panther and Marinette. The panther didn't even seem to notice Marinette reaching out to slap a paw into Adrien who was standing his ground. Unfortunately for the panther Marinette's protection spell was still very much in effect and he yowled as it came to life zapping the crud out of him. Darting forward Marinette scooped Adrien up and backed away as the panther eyed his paw, then the two of them once more.

"No Marinette wait!" Adrien meowed from her arms even as the panther's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Marinette declared taking a last step back so that she was within the circle that the tethering spell had created. If needed she could activate it with a little effort but it seemed like the panther knew Adrien so maybe she wouldn't have to…

"Plagg don't you dare scare that poor girl anymore! She freed that precious little fairy with the kits help! She couldn't have done it without him!" a feminine voice scolded

Marinette glanced behind her in time to find a small fairy like creature kneeling beside an even smaller one tinged in a reddish glow. The panther let out a growl then sat down eyeing the two of them.

"This is between us grimalkins Tiki! I told him to stay within the boundaries. None of this would have happened if he had just listened!" Plagg retorted happy to see the smaller fairy flutter off as soon as Tiki finished healing it.

" _Are they talking about you?"_ Marinette asked mentally fearing to speak out loud.

" _Yeah but I was bored…"_ Adrien bemoaned making Marinette chuckle and kiss the top of his head.

"Kit come here." Plagg said his eyes narrowed at seeing Marinette kiss his head.

Marinette tightened her grip slightly as she felt Adrien shift to jump down. "His name is Adrien and I won't let you hurt him if that's what you are gonna do!"

"You named him?" Plagg growled incredulously even as behind her Tiki giggled.

"I helped him choose a name!" Marinette retorted feeling mutinous even facing a giant black seemingly angry panther.

"Plagg let them be you can already see what has happened here." Tiki hummed floating into the air to land on Plaggs head.

"That's the problem Tiki! How in the world did this happen there is no way she should have been able cross so how did she get here?!" Plagg snarled sounding ferocious

"Her names Marinette Plagg and she fell here when that hawk-moth thing attacked her and her friend!" Adrien cried from Marinette arms.

Both Tiki and Plagg froze. "Hawkmoth?" they asked and Marinette nodded

"It looked like a hawk and a moth got smashed together or something but once we got it on the ground Adrien showed me what it was supposed to look like. Alya and I made a viewing spell and then that thing knocked us into the center of it. I don't know how it happened but we fell through into this world. I didn't even think it was possible."

"You must have done something wrong or someone added something to your spell." Tiki said gently patting Plagg on the head as he grumbled and started moving towards Alya.

"We didn't!" Marinette insisted watching him nervously even as she continued speaking to Tiki "I copied the spell right out of the adult book and the lines were perfect! Well sorta perfect. They went a bit hazy just before we started."

Plagg growled suddenly as he looked Alya over hissing to Tiki "I knew it. She's marked! That's how that dam man spy got through."

 _"Do you want me to put you down?"_ Marinette asked Adrien mentally as she moved to her friends side. She wasn't sure about the big panther Plagg but at this point she didn't think he would try and hurt any of them. At least she hoped he wouldn't.

" _Not really_ , _I think I'm small enough to sit in your hood. How about that?"_ Adrien replied

" _Sure!"_ Marinette hummed passing Adrien up onto her shoulder

Adrien slid into her hood easily wiggling around so he could prop his head and paws on her shoulder. The look Plagg gave him made Adrien glad he hadn't jumped down. Plagg probably would have snatched him up by his scruff and transported him home if he had.

Marinette moved to Alyas other side eyeing the now purple mark on her friends skin. "That mark was supposed to be a birth mark. But it flashed different colors and then Alya passed out and I could feel her magic being pulled out of her! Can you take the mark away? I think it's hurting her."

Plagg looked up at Marinette then back down at the mark a small huff issuing through his teeth. For some reason, Marinette had the feeling he was talking to Tiki the same way that Marinette had spoken to Adrien.

Plagg bared his fangs and Tiki giggled patting his head before he raised one massing paw, black tendrils flitting between his wicked looking claws. Out loud and mostly for Marinette's benefit he said "I can remove it and once I do we need to have a conversation on exactly what you two have done. You're too young to be forming the kind of bond you guys have which is exactly why travel to the familiar world is forbidden."

Marinette didn't really understand and neither did Adrien but they both had a feeling that whatever had happened between them was permanent. "Ok" they both echoed anyways since Plagg was eyeing them in such a way that demanded a response.

Plagg huffed in irritation while Tiki giggled fluttering up off Plagg so that he could do what was needed. "We can have some cookies and drinks while the grump growls at you two. Don't worry too much about it though, this just mean that by the time you have to truly summon a familiar the bond you share will be fully mature. Adrien here will be able to access all his abilities and you Marinette will probably find that some of his powers will be at your disposal."

"Some of Adrien's powers?" Marinette asked curiously her mind skipping right over the Familiar talk.

Tiki nodded tapping Marinette on the nose. "You have a strong familiar presence in your family. I can feel it in your blood. Your bond with Adrien here, even though its very new, is activating your familiar blood. You will probably be able to start seeing all kinds of magic and spells as the bond matures."

"Really? That's so cool!" Marinette squeaked scratching a suddenly purring Adrien behind his ears.

"Got it!" Plagg snarled breaking into their conversation and Marinette gasped as Plagg fastened his teeth into Alya's arm.

Marinette nearly moved to try and stop him but then she realized that Plaggs teeth, while they looked like they were imbedded in Alyas arm, they really were not. Instead they seemed to be phasing through her arm and a second later Plagg yanked back pulling a black butterfly from her skin.

Alya gasped shooting upright and nearly smacking into Plagg as he crushed the butterfly between his teeth. Marinette dropped to her knees making Adrien cling to her as she grabbed Alya.

"Alya are you ok?" Marinette called grabbing hold of Alya as she swayed

"He was stealing my magic." Alya whispered then her eyes slid shut and Marinette had to catch her as she slumped over again.

"Alya? Hey Alya Wake up!" Marinette called shaking her friend lightly even as she held her to her chest. Worried and confused she looked up to see Tiki and Plagg staring at her.

"She will be fine kit." Plagg sighed "Your fox friend was marked at a very early age so she will be tired for a while. The good news is her magic will fully rebound in the next few weeks. With the mark gone she will mature properly now."

Glancing down Marinette did see that Alyas skin was finally returning to a heathy shade of brown. Then a secondary shimmer seemed to light up under her skin and as Marinette opened her mouth to say something when whole world seemed to twist violently. Adrien yowled loudly on her shoulder and Marinette activated her protections on the two of them as a furious roar seemed to echo from far away. Someone yelled her name and then she landed flat on her side exhaustion making her limbs feel like lead.

" _Marinette! Marinette! Help!"_ a voice mewled and Marinette forced her eyes open. Immediately she realized they had returned and glaring at her was an odd purple dressed man. He had a silver mask on his head, a cane in one hand and in the other he held a struggling Adrien.

"LET HIM GO!" Marinette screamed slamming her magic forward and into the man. She didn't have time to think of a spell or anything so Marinette did what she did best and simply manipulated pure magic into an attacking force that caught the man totally off guard.

The man hollered in surprise and dropped Adrien who darted immediately into Marinette's arms.

 _"Are you ok?!"_ Marinette cried holding him close.

 _"He said he was going to take me away from you! He was going to trap me and I couldn't get away!"_ Adrien answered his shudders vibrating against Marinette's chest. "H _e's Dangerous we need to run!"_

 _"No you need to go back and get help. I can't leave Alya I have a feeling he's the one who put that icky mark on her!"_ Marinette replied glancing up to find that the man had recovered and was looking rather pissed.

" _I don't want to leave you!"_ Adrien replied and Marinette could feel the panic in him.

" _No choice Adrien… Do you trust me?"_ Marinette asked as her aura flared to life.

They had just met but she had her answer as Adrien's aura flared as well mixing with her own and creating a rainbow of colors. With his magic mixing into hers Marinette could feel the portal that they had been pulled through and she could feel that Adrien still had an anchor at the other end of the portal causing it to not fully close. His anchor couldn't come through to their side since the portal was only meant for them but Marinette just knew that she could send Adrien back. For a brief moment she wondered if it was a part of his inborne magic to be able to pass between worlds but she didn't have time to contemplate it since the nasty purple man was preparing for an attack.

"Stay safe and go home!" Marinette cried activating the magic from the portal.

In an instant magic wrapped around a startled looking Adrien and with a pop he was gone from sight and her arms. Marinette felt the loss instantly but she didn't have time to feel sorry for herself because the nasty man was coming at her.

"You stupid brat what did you do?!" the man snarled

Marinette scrambled to her feet keeping herself between him and Alya "I sent him home where you can't hurt him! You're the one who sent that hawk-moth thing after us aren't you!"

"I am Hawkmoth you foolish child and now I think I shall have to teach you a lesson." Hawkmoth answered the silver mask looking suddenly sinister as black butterflies filled the air.

Marinette had a mere three seconds before the swarm leaped at her and she pulled the residue energy from the circle around her to literally light the air around her up with lightning. The butterflies turned to ash as they touched the fiery brands and Hawkmoth gaped in surprise before Marinette turned the lightning storm on him.

"Go away!" Marinette yelled as the lightning surged for him

The butterflies swarmed suddenly too thick to see and as the lightning ashed the lot of them Marinette realized Hawkmoth was no longer standing before her. Panting heavily Marinette glanced about taking a step back to be closer to Alya if something more happened. She was exhausted at this point, her magic drained to dangerous levels and in truth she was just a scared little kid.

"You have far too much power for a normal child." Hawkmoth murmured making Marinette shriek and spin around.

Her fist flashed out, the additional spell of power she added to it making it a dangerous combo. The blow struck Hawkmoth in the chest since he had arrogantly come far too close and it knocked the wind out of him while actually fracturing at least two ribs. Furious and in a lot of pain Hawkmoth struck back with a backlash spell that blasted Marinette off her feet and into the concrete. She bounced once then slid to a stop the pain of the impact nearly sending her unconscious. With a whimper Marinette forced her eyes open and saw the nasty Hawkmoth man bending over Alya a black butterfly in hand.

"NO!" Marinette shrieked slamming almost all the power she had left in an attack that sent Hawkmoth flying.

He managed to partially shield himself, bits of lightning and energy scoring the area around him. In the next instant the spell petered out and Marinette tried to roll over even as she made sure Alyas shield was safely up and sound. Hawkmoth wouldn't be able to hurt Alya now. Marinette's shield was fully active at this point and barring killing her it wouldn't collapse under any attack.

"Clearly I chose the wrong child. Since you are so dam insistent I'll just take your magic instead." Hawkmoth snarled making Marinette focus on him.

His clothes were no longer pristine and like the rest of him a scorch mark or two marred the silver mask covering his head. Hawkmoth even looked tired and Marinette stuck her tongue out at him as he cast a spell that bound her where she lay. Marinette couldn't move even though she struggled to as Hawkmoth came closer.

"Leave us alone!" Marinette yelled wondering why no one had come to investigate the presence of battle magic yet. They should have since Marinette alone had used a fairly powerful spell that was easy to detect. Of course she didn't know that Hawkmoth had placed a dampening spell and shield around the area that they were in. Even if Marinette had chosen to run with Adrien they would have been trapped by the shield.

Hawkmoth stopped at Marinette's side peering down at her with a look of irritation. "I refuse to be foiled by a mere child. Since you are so adamant about protecting your friend and that disgusting creature I suppose I shall have to settle for your magic instead." His finger lit up with a black light and suddenly he was holding a struggling black butterfly by the wings.

Fear surged through Marinette and she whimpered trying to move away. The bonds pinning her stretched slightly and Marinette pushed one hand against them trying to focus the dregs of her power into fighting back. A cane came down a moment later pinning her hand to the ground and she yelped in pain as Hawkmoth bent down the butterfly in hand.

"The spell should still work even though it was meant for the other one. Their magic's are similar anyways." Hawkmoth mused speaking more to himself than to Marinette.

Marinette didn't understand but she knew that her magic was very different from Alya's and whatever the man was about to do he was about to do it wrong. Before she could say a word however the butterfly made contact with her skin and Marinette screamed as it felt like he was trying to brand her. Her magic instantly fought against the contact and since the mark wasn't calibrated specifically for her it wasn't able to anchor correctly. Hawkmoth didn't notice, he saw the flash of color as the butterfly melded to the child's skin and it was clear he thought everything had gone smoothly.

"There that wasn't so hard now was it?" Hawkmoth aske cruelly, twisting the end of the staff further into Marinette's hand.

"Meany nasty purple man." Marinette hissed at him her bright blue eyes narrowed in pain as she battled internally for control over her magic.

At her words Hawkmoth frowned lifting his cane end from her abused hand. "Mmm yes as I said before you little brat I am Hawkmoth. However I don't suppose I should just leave you like this. If you know the secret of my marks all the other children I control will be discovered as well. It's a good thing memories of children are easy to contain."

He bent forward again his hands glowing white and Marinette struggled hard feeling the wall starting to form in her mind as he made contact. Whiteness surrounded her and furiously Marinette screamed.


End file.
